


Дергая за ниточки

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Being a Skywalker sucks too, Coup d’etat, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, Everybody lies, F/M, I heart the Finalizer, In Universe, Jakku sucks, Kinda lost and confused Rey, Kylo behaving badly, Old Leia is the best Leia, Reylo - Freeform, Snoke!, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, This ain’t no coffee shop AU, Two loners who are not good with people, Watching and waiting in the wings, hostage, in canon, peacemaker Rey, stolen Jedi texts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 185,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Пусть прошлое умрет. Уничтожь его, если потребуется. Убедись, что оно по-настоящему мертво. После Крэйта Верховный лидер Кайло Рен оставляет свое предложение в силе. И это то предложение, от которого Рей не может отказаться по причине, о которой ни один из них еще не подозревает.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tied on a String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046367) by [blueenvelopes935](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueenvelopes935/pseuds/blueenvelopes935). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Ссылка на перевод на сайте Фикбук: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/6292789>
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Все персонажи и сюжет, относящиеся к вселенной «Звездных войн», принадлежат компаниям «Disney» и «Lucasfilm», я не претендую на их интеллектуальную собственность, эта работа носит исключительно характер фанфикшена.

Кайло Рен, новый Верховный лидер Первого ордена, безмолвно стоял на командном мостике «Финализатора», дрейфуя в плавном течении Силы. Он искал ответы — и боялся того, что мог найти.

— Верховный лидер.

Разумеется, это Хакс обращался к нему — с тем самым гнусавым Корусантским акцентом, который был присущ половине офицерского корпуса Первого ордена, а другой половиной старательно имитировался. Тем не менее слышать, как генерал произносит его новый титул, было отрадно, хотя и непривычно.

— Верховный лидер, — сказать, что Армитаж Хакс был настойчив, значило не сказать ничего.

— В чем дело? — Кайло не удосужился повернуться.

Он слушал, как Хакс с чувством выполненного долга перечисляет по пунктам оценку ущерба, полученного «Супримаси». Оценочное время, необходимое для ремонта, указывалось в пределах от трех до шести месяцев, что стало бы неприемлемой задержкой сейчас, когда Первый орден одержал важнейшую победу и должен был быстро закрепить контроль над мирами Ядра.

Кайло сразу же приказал эвакуировать все вооружение и штат с «Супримаси» на сопровождающие суда. Сломанная игрушка не замедлит их приближающегося триумфа! Первому ордену следует продемонстрировать силу на Корусанте, Чандриле и во всех ключевых системах Ядра. Надо стремительно продвигаться вперед после разгромного поражения Сопротивления на Крэйте. Мать, возможно, осталась жива, вместе с двадцатью или около того участниками своей террористической шайки, но у этого сброда не было ни флота, ни солдат, ни оружия для противостояния противнику. Наконец-то близок день, когда все системы присягнут Первому ордену и принесут клятву верности Верховному лидеру, то есть Кайло Рену.

Это победа войдет в историю, но, кроме того, для него она имеет сугубо личное значение. И чувство удовлетворенности, которое он испытывал, было абсолютно заслуженным… Но все же Кайло не мог избавиться от ощущения, что война еще не закончена.

Он отпустил Хакса и вернулся к вопросам Силы. Отгородив себя от шума и суеты вечно погруженного в работу корабельного мостика, Кайло с легкостью, рожденной долгой практикой, ввел себя в медитативное состояние. Ему нужно было осмыслить все, что произошло за последние две недели.

Мертвый Сноук на троне, погибший Хан Соло на «Старкиллере», девчонка Рей, внезапно открывшая в себе дар, Люк Скайуокер, умерший из-за созданной в Силе проекции, уничтожение Хосниан и «Старкиллера», разгром Новой Республики и Сопротивления.

После долгих лет замыслов и интриг беглый падаван Бен Соло в конце концов получил подтверждение правильности своих взглядов. Но это случилось так быстро и бесповоротно, как он совсем не ожидал.

Что все это значило? Вот вопрос, который мучил Кайло Рена. Он был сыном героев Восстания, идеалистов, приверженцев Новой Республики, и знал, что победа не всегда означает успех. Те самые повстанцы, которые праздновали победу на Эндоре и плясали на улицах столицы после битвы при Джакку, оказались ни на что не годны, когда дело дошло до вопросов управления. Они совершали одну ошибку за другой — и в результате возник Первый орден. По крайней мере, такая упрощенная версия войдет в учебники. Но она будет правильна лишь отчасти, ибо политика и экономика определяют множество вещей, но никоим образом не объясняют путей Силы.

Сила не подчинялась обычным правилам, свойственным повествованию, имеющему начало, середину и конец. Ее пути пролегали гораздо более загадочным образом, в области интуитивного и непостижимого. «Ты можешь не познать ее и за целую жизнь», — любил наставлять старый Люк Скайуокер. Сноук, наверное, согласился бы с ним. Но у Кайло Рена не имелось в запасе целой жизни, чтобы постигать древнюю мудрость. Ответы были нужны ему сейчас.

Почему случилось так, что Сноук и Люк Скайуокер соединились с Силой? Если Свет и Тьма вечны, то почему сгинули последние светочи ситхов и джедаев?

И какая роль во всем этом отведена Рей?..

Кайло чувствовал, что обязан узнать ответы на эти вопросы, поскольку цикл повторялся снова и снова. Словно множество зеркал, отражающих одну и ту же картину, но каждый раз немного по-другому.

Ничего не подозревающий юнец находит дроида в пустыне.

Так это началось на Татуине и повторилось на Джакку. Другой дроид, другой юнец, другая тайна. Но конфликт, бывший первопричиной всего, в сути своей не менялся. Бесцельно бредя по жизни, не знающий своего места в мире юнец заражался радикальными идеями. Каждый раз обиженный на всю галактику сирота искал свою семью, не ведая, что ему уготовила судьба.

И Тьма восставала, а Свет готовился встретить ее. Вечная битва, которая разыгрывалась множество раз.

Что приводило Кайло к самому главному вопросу: могло ли это когда-нибудь закончиться?

Юнцу требовался учитель, и возникало два варианта.

« _Я научу тебя Силе_ ».

Мальчик с Татуина нашел себе учителя-отшельника и столкнулся с Темным Лордом в маске. На предложение мира он ответил яростным отказом и выхватил неподготовленной рукой меч.

Девчонка с Джакку тоже отыскала своего учителя-отшельника. Но сначала наткнулась на существо в маске, которое назвало ее своей гостьей и предложило помощь. Она назвала его монстром и тоже решила атаковать. Ей недоставало того же, что и мальчишке до нее — умения предвидеть наперед. Она отказалась видеть дорогу к балансу Силы.

Два раза предложение Избранных из рода Скайуокеров было отвергнуто. С одинаково демонстративным отказом, ибо в своем невежественном высокомерии девчонка с Джакку и мальчишка с Татуина полагали, что все ответы могут исходить лишь от Светлой стороны Силы.

И Кайло не мог не задаться вопросом: может ли существовать баланс, если Сила продолжает сталкивать между собой две стороны?

Позднее юнцы, полные надежды и Света, сдавались ради продолжения борьбы. Храбро и упрямо они представали пред очи Темной стороны Силы, чтобы призвать к Свету ее ученика. И оба раза это сработало. Ученик убивал Учителя, но была ли победа достигнута? Возможно. Мимолетно. Но на сей раз юница не довела дело до конца, поскольку, когда она получила возможность примирить две противоборствующие стороны, ей не хватило решимости.

« _Присоединяйся ко мне, и мы будем править галактикой_ ».

Но внезапно, испугавшись последствий собственных поступков, она убежала прочь. И война в галактике и в Силе продолжилась.

Как так выходит, что Свет отвергает предложенный Тьмой мир? Как получается, что мир предлагает именно Тьма?

— Верховный лидер.

Снова Хакс. Генерал прервал размышления Рена и вернул его к более насущным вопросам. Многое предстояло сделать. Галактика еще не оправилась от кровопролитной гражданской войны. Вопросы Силы могли подождать. Вследствие вакуума власти и отсутствия управления все было пущено на самотек. Спустя тридцать лет после падения старой Империи, все начиналось заново. И, как Верховный лидер и единственный обученный форсъюзер, Кайло должен был взять на себя ответственность и внести порядок в этот бардак.

Таково его призвание. Собирать результаты чужих неудач и творить из них что-то дельное. Светлая сторона, Темная сторона, наследие Скайуокеров, смерти и разрушения, затронувшие миллиарды жизней — все стало его вотчиной. Именно он, последний в роду, обязан положить этому конец. Он, Кайло Рен, закончит то, что начал его дед много лет назад. Он принесет мир, свободу и безопасность своей новой империи! Он принесет баланс в Силу!

— Верховный лидер.

— Да, — ответ прозвучал раздраженно.

Кайло, резко обернувшись к своему главному генералу, окончательно вышел из медитации. Но не раньше, чем успел уловить совсем слабое эхо издевательского смеха покойного учителя. На лице Кайло, скрытом под маской, расплылась ухмылка. Скатертью дорога в Силу, и пошел ты, Верховный лидер Сноук!

Во все времена убить ситха было непросто, но в случае его старого наставника проверенный временем догмат показал свою несостоятельность.


	2. Chapter 2

Рей покинула борт «Тысячелетнего Сокола», попрощавшись с оставшимися в живых членами Сопротивления, и угнала неприметный транспортник — в первом же космопорту. Это случилось сразу после того, как генерал Лея со всей откровенностью сообщила, что Рей нельзя уходить.

— Ты наша единственная надежда, — произнесла мать Бена со слезами на глазах, и, наверное, это и еще пылкие уговоры Финна тронули сердце Рей.

— Я всего на пару дней, — заверила она всех, хотя видела сомнение в глазах сопротивленцев.

— Ты — последний джедай, — напрямик сказал пилот По Дэмерон. — Ты не можешь бросить нас сейчас.

Глядя на усталые, испуганные и сердитые лица, Рей думала: и это то, что она искала всю свою сознательную жизнь? Неужели эти немногие выжившие бойцы Сопротивления — то, что ей предстоит называть семьей? Они привержены своей цели и не ищут компромиссов… Стоило ли называть их радикалами — или дураками, — Рей не знала. Но разочарование, явно витавшее в воздухе, побудило ее сделать паузу, прежде чем пообещать вернуться. У нее остался маячок с памятного путешествия к Скайуокеру. Маячок поможет ей найти их новое укрытие.

— Пожалуйста, подумай как следует, — настаивала генерал Лея. — Сейчас ты нужна нам, как никогда. — Но Рей не дожила бы до своего возраста, если бы не прислушивалась к интуиции.

«Все они обречены», — внезапная мысль пронзила Рей, когда она обернулась перед тем, как сесть в транспортник. Однако эта поездка была ей отчаянно нужна.

Потребовалось два дня, чтобы добраться до Джакку. И вот она вновь в скромной обстановке заброшенного, но знакомого АТ-АТ. Конечно, теперь ее здесь ничто не держало, но Рей все равно пришла. Возвращение в родные края словно вернуло те времена, когда все было просто и делилось на черное и белое.

Когда надо выжить, твой выбор становится на удивление незамысловатым — ты борешься за еду и воду, за кров и пытаешься не сойти с ума от одиночества. Никакой галактической политики, войн, Бена Соло и Силы. Живя на Джакку, Рей всегда была хозяйкой своей судьбы, потому что хорошая добыча означала сытный обед, после которого с чувством хорошо выполненной работы можно было процарапывать новую черточку на стене. На Джакку ее не мучили мысли о том, что было бы, если бы… Ее волновали насущные проблемы, заставлявшие действовать и идти вперед без оглядки.

Решив не приближаться к заставе Ниима, она приземлилась прямо на Кладбище кораблей. Бродя по любимым обломкам, Рей подобрала пару не слишком ржавых деталей, которые могли бы пригодиться для починки меча, и между делом размышляла о судьбе родителей. Неужели они на самом деле были обычными мусорщиками, продавшими свою дочь за бутылку? Или это ложь?.. Рей не знала, что и думать, но по какой-то причине казалось правильным и закономерным, что в действительности она — никто. В глубине души она понимала, что Маз Каната была права, что, независимо от истинных обстоятельств прошлого, ее семья никогда не вернется.

Не было больше причин оставаться на Джакку. Абсолютно никаких причин. И в миг прозрения Рей отчаянно захотелось вернуться обратно во времени, снова стать той безвестной девочкой. События прошедших дней не должны были определять, кто она. Она — Рей из пустыни, мусорщица, по странной прихоти судьбы обнаружившая у себя волшебную Силу. И не прояви она жалость к потеряшке-дроиду в пустыне, то и не узнала бы о Силе. Рей в определенной степени хотелось, чтобы все так и было, потому что ей довелось встретить четверых Одаренных: Лею Органу, Люка Скайуокера, Бена Соло и Верховного лидера Сноука. И насколько можно судить, их жизни были полны жестокости и горя, несмотря на мнения почитателей, звавших их героями.

Возможно, Люк Скайуокер умер со спокойной душой, примирившись со своим жизненным выбором, но для Рей встреча с ним обернулась сплошным разочарованием. Нет, она восхищалась его жертвой, но отнюдь не горела желанием подражать ему. Рей с Джакку — выжившая, которая не торопится в могилу. Она не трусиха, но и не романтик-идеалист.

Ее до сих пор злило, что Люк терял драгоценное время, то отвергая ее, то проводя пространные уроки, коих в итоге набралось целых три. Он оставил ее без учителя и шанса научиться использовать Силу. Желание ворчливого мастера Скайуокера в результате исполнилось, ведь теперь джедаям действительно пришел конец. Все, что у нее осталось, это сломанный световой меч и воспоминания о том, как справляться с чувствами и дыханием. Практически ничего. Среди живых остался единственный человек, который мог помочь ей, и этим человеком был вероломный бешеный Бен Соло, смертельный враг ее дела. Таково было наследие Люка Скайуокера?..

Уныние. Наверное, именно так следовало описать ее чувства теперь. Люк Скайуокер оказался не героем, не учителем и даже не другом или наставником, каким был Хан Соло. Ее подвели даже неизвестные родители, в которых она верила, несмотря ни на что. Все эти откровения, полученные в столь короткий срок, принесли ей глубокое разочарование. Безусловно, все обстояло не так просто — как и все в жизни, и наверняка в прошлом скрывалась причина, по которой ее бросили. Никто не выбросит своего четырехлетнего ребенка, не будь на то причин… Но Рей тем не менее верила в свою семью, и эта надежда помогла ей преодолеть самые темные и отчаянные дни ее короткой тяжелой жизни. Правда, в конце концов надежда оказалась напрасной.

Во время полета в компании уцелевших сопротивленцев на «Соколе» велось немало разговоров о надежде. Звучали ободряющие, возвышенные речи о сохранении верности делу в самый отчаянный час. Рей слушала их молча и не шевелясь. Если Люк Скайуокер и выучил ее чему-то, то это тому, что надежда бывает обманчивой. Если тебе кажется, что ты поступаешь правильно, на самом деле это вовсе не означает, что это действительно так. И уж точно не гарантирует, что в итоге ты победишь. Разочарование в родителях помогло ей осмыслить еще кое-что — надежда должна идти рука об руку со здравым смыслом. Иначе она превращается в намеренное заблуждение, сказку, которую придумал ты сам. Сейчас Рей уже понимала, что ее надежда на возвращение семьи была не более чем детским способом защиты от страшной правды.

Глядя на ржавеющие напоминания о последней галактической войне тридцатилетней давности, Рей невольно задавалась вопросом: был ли смысл в словах Бена Соло. Может, и впрямь пришло время покончить с прошлым и двигаться дальше? Ведь даже почтенный Люк Скайуокер понял, когда пришло время уйти.

Но тут, лишь за пару секунд подарив предупреждение, таинственное проявление Силы активировалось вновь. И вот она застыла посреди пустыни всего в нескольких метрах от Силовой проекции Кайло Рена.

Уставшая, раздраженная и мучимая жаждой Рей выпалила первое, что пришло на ум:

— Ты что, снова прячешься за маской? — ей была ненавистна эта проклятая маска, и она надеялась, что та с концами пропала на «Старкиллере». Но похоже, что нет. Наверное, Бен снял ее, пока заживало лицо.

— Я не прячусь, — в его ответе чувствовалось негодование. — Это тот, кто я есть. Всей галактике известно, что Кайло Рен носит маску.

Да плевать. Маска, плащ, черная одежда, вымышленное имя. Для Рей это все было лишним позерством и утомительной символикой. Особенно теперь, когда она знала о нем больше и думала о нем не иначе как о Бене.

— Для Дарта Вейдера маска была необходимостью, — заявила она. — Для тебя нет. Ты просто играешь.

— Мне нравится Дарт Вейдер, — возразил Бен, сложив руки на груди. — Он единственный герой, который никогда не подводил меня.

И как будто для того, чтобы прекратить спор, мужчина снял маску.

Рей смотрела, как он отряхивает волосы. Шрам на лице почти зажил, и было ясно, что в скором времени от него не останется ничего, кроме едва заметной линии. А может, и ее не будет.

В свою очередь Бен тоже рассматривал ее. Рей чувствовала на себе его взгляд… Нет. Похоже, он смотрел куда-то за нее.

— Полагаю, наша Связь крепнет. Теперь я могу видеть то, что тебя окружает, — Бен прищурился, — кажется, там песок… Ты на Джакку?

— Я хотела домой, — честно призналась она и сразу предупредила: — Даже не думай явиться сюда. К тому времени, как доберешься, меня здесь не будет.

— Я не собираюсь гнаться за тобой на Западные Рубежи. У меня есть дела поважнее, — фыркнул он. — И кроме того, терпеть не могу песок. Лезет повсюду. Хуже грязи.

Ладно, как бы там ни было… Тем более эта Связь скоро прекратится.

— Почему ты решила вернуться на Джакку? — в вопросе слышалось явное неодобрение. — По-прежнему мечтаешь быть никем из ниоткуда?

Рей отвела взгляд — обращенные к ней слова неприятно кольнули.

— Я предлагал тебе гораздо большее, чем это, — внезапно его голос смягчился.

— Я отказала тебе, не забыл? — огрызнулась она.

— Предложение по-прежнему в силе, — спокойно ответил Бен.

— Что ж, можешь отозвать его! Я никогда не присоединюсь к тебе!

Мужчина пожал плечами и снисходительно посмотрел на нее поверх своего длинного носа.

— Но ты подумай.

— Не собираюсь.

— Во всяком случае, не задерживайся там, Рей, — недовольно заявил он. — Из-за Джакку ты чувствуешь себя одинокой. Я не хочу для тебя такой судьбы.

Она окинула его взглядом, полным презрения:

— Что, хочешь, чтобы я вернулась к Сопротивлению, да? Чтобы вынюхать, где они прячутся? Чтобы закончить недоделанное на Крэйте?

— Нам уже известно, где они скрываются. Мы проследили за «Соколом» в гиперпространстве, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщил он. — Ты не выдашь мне ничего нового, Рей.

— А, так тебе хочется, чтобы я была там, когда ты придешь и устроишь резню? — ощетинилась она. — Вот, значит, как?!

На этот раз на его лице мелькнуло раздражение.

— Как только я улажу дела в галактике, я разберусь с остатками Сопротивления. Но в настоящий момент повстанцы не представляют собой угрозы, заслуживающей моего внимания, — он кивнул в ее сторону. — Если бы я желал твоей смерти, это не стало бы проблемой. Рей, у тебя на руках только сломанный меч.

— Я починю его, — уверенно сказала она. — Сделаю новый из старого. Поэтому я здесь. Хочу найти нужные запчасти и металл, мне кое-чего не хватает.

Странным образом ему явно понравился ее ответ.

— Хорошо, — одобрил он с обезоруживающей улыбкой. — Тебе следует иметь собственное оружие. Прошлое умрет и даст дорогу новому. Начни с меча, Рей.

Его слова напомнили ей кое о чем.

— Люк мертв. Но ты ведь знаешь, да?

Бен кивнул.

— Он держал проекцию слишком долго и слишком далеко от себя. Глупость с его стороны.

По мнению Рей, в этом не было ничего глупого, поступок Люка представлял собой лучший пример джедайского самопожертвования.

— Мастер Скайуокер отдал свою жизнь, чтобы твоя мать и другие спаслись.

— Это сработало, — согласился Бен. — Но в конечном итоге ничего не изменило. Сопротивление обречено. Все это понимают.

Чужое злорадство заставило ее пасть духом, как и спокойное отношение к судьбе, постигшей легендарного дядю.

— Ты ведь никогда не изменишься? — с неясной для себя досадой спросила Рей, сама удивляясь, как могла совсем недавно верить в обратное.

— Нет. Для меня уже слишком поздно.

Она кивнула.

— Даже твоя мать считает, что ты безнадежен. И Люк так считал — перед самым концом, — сообщила Рей.

На какой-то миг на лице Бена мелькнуло странное, жалкое выражение.

— Это не новость. Они отреклись от меня много лет назад, когда я был еще ребенком. Они пренебрегли мной и предали меня! А потом мой праведный дядя пытался убить меня во сне!

— Люк стыдился этого. Люк… — но в ту же секунду она вдруг осознала, что до сих пор не определилась в своих мыслях относительно личности погибшего джедая. И поэтому оставила фразу незаконченной.

Бен вздохнул и смерил ее взглядом.

— Люк Скайуокер принес бы тебе только разочарование. Как и Хан Соло. И моя мать не исключение. Вот увидишь, — он утомленно посмотрел на нее. — Рей, тебе пора прекратить искать себе героев и взять свою судьбу в собственные руки.

— Стать такой, как ты? — нахмурилась она. — Таким же героем?

— Да, — кивнул он. — У тебя получится.

Он снова окольными путями осведомлялся насчет своего предложения в тронном зале Сноука.

— Не думаю, что могу быть героем, Бен, — призналась она. — Вряд ли я подхожу. Я столь многого не знаю…

Он поморщился:

— Тогда нам обоим будет хуже.

— О чем ты? — смущенно переспросила Рей.

Бен наморщил нос и процедил:

— Никто никогда не готов к величию. Тебе надо просто идти вперед. Как сейчас поступаю я.

— В-величию?! — она не ослышалась?..

— Да. Величию! — воскликнул он. — Сила свела нас вместе, и наша связь сохранилась даже после смерти Сноука! Ты — Свет, а я — Тьма. Это все неспроста, Рей. Хватит отталкивать меня!

— Но…

— Тебе нужен учитель! Сейчас больше, чем когда-либо! Приди ко мне, и я покажу тебе пути Силы, — Бен произнес это приказным, резким тоном, в этот момент он был во всех смыслах Верховным лидером Первого ордена.

— Я никогда не присоединюсь к тебе!

Они уже проходили это раньше. Рей сильно сомневалась, что когда-нибудь пожелает учиться хоть чему-то у этого человека.

Внезапно он смягчил условия:

— Я не прошу тебя присоединиться ко мне. Я прошу тебя слушать. И все. Подумай об этом, Рей.

Она с опаской смотрела на него. Ему нельзя было доверять.

— Пожалуйста, — добавил он после паузы.

И затем Связь прервалась.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда это в очередной раз случилось, он увидел Рей, сидящую в какой-то затемненной нише. Похоже, она была на «Соколе».

Девушка не слишком обрадовалась, заметив его.

— Ты вернулась к Сопротивлению, — он заговорил первым, не дождавшись приветствия. Между ними вообще сложилось так, что они обходились без обычных учтивостей, предпочитая — не в последнюю очередь благодаря прямолинейности натур — переходить сразу к сути.

— Ага, правильно. Я обещала им, что вернусь, и сдержала слово.

Да, само собой, это было то обещание, которое она бы никогда не нарушила. Если бы только она не якшалась с его врагами… Что ж, на данный момент он не был готов идти на конфронтацию из-за этой проблемы. Выразительное воспоминание о том, как Рей захлопнула перед ним дверь «Сокола» на Крэйте, будоражило его до сих пор.

— Впрочем, я рад, что ты улетела с Джакку. Как меч?

— Понемногу, — призналась она. — Сначала надо найти кое-какие инструменты. Дело оказалось немного сложнее, чем я ожидала.

Рей выглядела обескураженной и полной досады. А еще вымотанной. Синяк у нее на лбу стал расплывчатым пурпурно-желтым, а глубокий порез на предплечье выглядел так же скверно, как и неделю назад. Неужели никто не догадался выдать ей бакта-пластырь, а лучше два?..

Вероятно, стоило приободрить ее. Видеть обычно деятельную и полную жизни девушку настолько подавленной было непривычно.

— Конструкция светового меча сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Его нельзя сравнить ни с каким иным оружием, и обычному человеку не под силу понять его или починить.

— Мне повезло, я необычный человек. У меня не меньше Силы, чем у тебя, Бен Соло. А может, и больше, — она сверкнула глазами.

Он не стал спорить. Стратегия заключалась в избежании конфликтов между ними и попытках отыскать нечто общее.

— Ты используешь Силу, когда работаешь с мечом?

— Нет. А надо? — в ее взгляде снова мелькнула печаль. — Я чинила его, как все остальное. Это неправильно?

— Не имеет значения, сколько ты будешь ковыряться с энергоблоком и рукояткой. Замена кристалла требует глубокой концентрации Силы, — объяснил Кайло.

— А… Наверное, поэтому он не работает.

— Дай взгляну. Покажи.

Она достала меч и протянула его — он сразу же увидел следы ее упорных трудов, но результат был неприглядным.

Ты сменила дизайн, — нахмурившись, заметил он.

— Да. Мои руки меньше, чем у твоего деда. Этот меч теперь мой.

— Где ты его вообще достала? — поинтересовался Кайло. — Он считался утерянным после поединка на Беспине несколько десятков лет назад. Вместе с рукой Скайуокера.

— Не я его нашла, — Рей словно попыталась оправдаться. — Это он… нашел меня.

Кайло усмехнулся:

— Вместе с рукой?

— Не смешно, — фыркнула она.

— Где был меч? Расскажи. Мне интересно.

— На Такодане. Маз Каната прятала его в подвале, и он позвал меня.

— Очень странно, — вслух произнес Кайло и добавил: — Как и старуха.

— Ты знаком с Маз? — Рей захлопала глазами.

— Да, знаком. Когда я был ребенком, Хан Соло иногда оставлял нас с вуки у нее. Маз нравился вуки. И не нравился я.

Кайло сосредоточил взгляд на мече:

— Где его достала Маз? О нем никто ничего не слышал много лет.

— Она не сказала.

Что ж, предсказуемо. У старой пиратки имелись обширные сомнительные связи. Теперь уж вряд кто-нибудь узнает, как она получила его или от кого. Маз точно не станет делиться такими сведениями.

Вдруг Рей потерла глаза, явно с трудом сдерживая зевоту.

— Ты устала, — констатировал он.

— Я вижу странные сны, — призналась она. — И плохо сплю.

Он усмехнулся:

— Что, Призрак Скайуокера уже начал наносить визиты?

Дядя горячо хотел покончить с джедайским орденом. Возможно, старый Бен Кеноби заглядывал к нему слишком часто в последние годы.

— Нет, — все-таки зевнула Рей. — Мои кошмары о Сноуке.

Кайло моргнул и насторожился:

— О Сноуке?

— Да, — подтвердила она, явно не испытывая желания распространяться на эту тему.

Его глаза сузились. Такой вопрос нельзя было оставлять без внимания.

— Расскажи мне, — велел он.

— Просто Сноук, весь из себя страшный, сидит на троне. Говорит, что я пригожусь ему, что он рассчитывает снова увидеть меня.

— Что еще?

— Это все. Я испугалась и проснулась, — Рей поморщилась и отвернулась. — Он мертв. Всего лишь дурной сон. Драка в тронном зале… была изматывающей.

Безусловно была. По многим причинам. Кайло медленно кивнул.

— Приходи ко мне, Рей, — вновь предложил он. — Бери меч и приходи.

Сноук ошибался во многом, но он был прав, опасаясь, что вырастет новое поколение джедаев. Именно поэтому Кайло должен увести Рей подальше от Сопротивления, от приверженцев Республики, которые превратят ее в новое боевое знамя. Как до нее его мать и Новая Республика поступили с его дядей. Без сомнений, в Рей Лея Органа видит искру своей последней надежды. И это может пойти вразрез с его планами. Пора отбросить старые традиции, и время для этого наконец-то пришло. Он убил учителя, а дядюшка погубил себя сам. Кайло твердо намерен дать прошлому умереть, чтобы оно никогда не восстало. Но это означает, что Рей не должна превратиться в карманного джедая на побегушках у Сопротивления.

— Я помогу тебе с мечом, — повторил он свое предложение. — Самой тебе не разобраться. Мы могли бы потрудиться над ним вместе и в конце концов заставить его работать исправно.

Но в ответ Рей наклонила голову, исподлобья бросив на него проницательный взгляд.

— Думаешь, я твой меч не видела? Из него торчат провода! Не притворяйся, Бен. В мечах ты тоже не эксперт.

— Мне так нравится! — возмутился он. — Я специально сконструировал его подобным образом по чертежам из далекой древности.

— Почему?

— Потому что он мой, и я могу делать свой меч таким, каким захочу, — Кайло качнул головой в ее сторону. — Скайуокер тебя ничему не учил?

Видимо, это задело ее за живое.

— Немногому. Он большую часть времени пытался избавиться от меня. Не учил ничему, кроме того, что джедаям пора положить конец.

Кайло кивнул:

— Похоже, в некоторых вещах мы были бы солидарны со Скайуокером.

Джедаи, как и ситхи, не имели ответов на все вопросы, это Кайло понял давным-давно — за свою жизнь ему довелось пройти через оба великих учения.

— Ты пытался убить Люка на Крэйте, — с осуждением напомнила Рей.

Кайло пожал плечами и хмыкнул:

— Он сам сказал, что джедаям пора положить конец. Я попросту помог ему.

— Что ж, и чем это обернулось для меня? — пожаловалась она. — Я предоставлена самой себе, как и раньше. Твоя мать сообщила, что не сможет учить меня, потому как сама толком не обучена. — Рей хмуро глянула на сломанный меч. — У меня есть сила, которую я не понимаю. Я надеялась, Люк Скайуокер все прояснит, но у него было другое мнение на сей счет…

Она говорила так подавленно, что чем-то неуловимо напомнила юного Бена Соло. Некогда он тоже, полный растерянности, искал ответов и помощи у Люка Скайуокера. И Скайуокер оттолкнул его в судьбоносный момент.

Кайло посмотрел ей в глаза с искренним сочувствием.

— Сноук тоже не знал всего. В учениях ситхов и джедаев понимание Силы ограничено, все куда сложнее, чем старые закостенелые догмы Тьмы и Света. Ни один из нас не принадлежит полностью ни тому, ни другому. Мы не можем позволить себе мыслить устаревшими категориями.

— В тебе столько противоречий, — проговорила она с ноткой превосходства в голосе.

— Да.

— Сноук видел это. И ставил тебе в вину, — продолжила она.

— Да, — согласился он. — Как и Скайуокер.

Похоже, Рей запуталась. Вероятно, попала в ловушку вывода, что раз в тебе есть Свет, то ты готов для великого искупления, подобного тому, которое случилось, когда Скайуокер одолел Дарта Вейдера на второй «Звезде Смерти».

Ложь для наивных.

Ситх Дарт Вейдер спас своего сына от Дарта Сидиуса во имя достижения собственных целей, а не ради общего блага. Но Люк Скайуокер не сумел взглянуть правде в глаза, поскольку она противоречила джедайским догмам. Ведь если ты на Темной стороне, то твоя судьба — быть несчастным эгоистичным садистом. Джедайское понимание учения ситхов превращало последних в карикатурных врагов, ограниченных, зацикленных на власти. Но это слишком приземленная трактовка, не позволяющая постичь великую мощь Тьмы.

Кайло подвел итог, помогая Рей осмыслить его точку зрения. Чтобы обрести знания, какими он обладал сейчас, ему пришлось через многое пройти.

— Сноук прозревал во мне Свет и называл его слабостью. Скайуокер видел во мне Тьму и считал ее опасным риском.

Она помедлила.

— Я тоже видела в тебе Свет и ложно приняла его за надежду. Я думала, тебе нужна помощь, чтобы одолеть Тьму внутри. Я ошибалась, — смущенно признала она. — Судя по всему, тебе с ней прекрасно живется. Ты счастлив быть Верховным лидером?

— Да, — теперь Кайло готов был свободно признать то, что никогда бы не произнес вслух при здравствующем Сноуке, — Свет не тревожит меня. — Он посмотрел ей в глаза: — Запомни, Рей, все мы когда-нибудь колеблемся. В определенной степени в каждом из нас есть Тьма и Свет. Даже в тебе.

На этот раз она замолчала надолго.

— Во время первого урока Люк попросил меня прислушаться к себе и сказать, что я чувствую. И я почувствовала все, Бен. Все. И каким-то образом… это было ошибкой, — откровенно сказала Рей, однако ее взгляд вспыхнул негодованием. — А Люк накричал на меня за то, что меня влекло к той части острова, где было сильно влияние Темной стороны.

Кайло кивнул — та сцена, несомненно, выглядела впечатляюще.

— Люк Скайуокер боялся Тьмы, — пояснил он. — Ужасался ей в себе и в других. Это было своего рода формой ненависти к самому себе. Он искренне верил в это и меня приучил к тому же. Дядя научил меня ненавидеть себя.

— Что… — опешила она.

— Это правда, — безрадостно подтвердил Кайло. Те горькие воспоминания не покинули его по сей день. — И когда я не смог справиться… Не смог подавить эту часть себя… Решением дяди стало казнить меня.

Крифф, до сих пор было тяжело облечь случившееся в слова. Много лет спустя предательство казалось все еще свежим и болезненным. Пусть теперь он мужчина, не мальчик, но когда вспоминалась та ужасная ночь, он снова чувствовал себя юным. Проснувшись, он увидел любимого дядю, учителя, которому доверял, с занесенным мечом… Теперь настал его черед отвернуться.

— Это решение казалось ему милосердным, Скайуокер был твердо убежден в этом. Так он хотел спасти меня от себя самого. И спасти от меня других.

Рей снова долго безмолвствовала, а потом заметила с жестокой справедливостью:

— Его можно понять. Первый орден убил неисчислимое множество людей…

— Как и Сопротивление. Не обманывайся! — негодующе рявкнул он, но быстро совладал со своим темпераментом.

Срываться на Рей было контрпродуктивно — это он уже понял. Какой бы болезненный оборот ни принимала беседа, возможно, это способствовало продвижению дела.

— Все случилось примерно в то время, когда мое происхождение стало достоянием гласности. Естественно, истина прозвучала не из уст моего учителя-джедая или моих родителей. Я узнал, что Дарт Вейдер был моим дедом, из новостей в голонете. Рей, я… — Кайло умолк и вздохнул. — Долгое время я был растерян… Я больше не знал, кем должен стать…

Она промолчала, но слушала внимательно. Хоть какое, но начало. Кайло вдруг осознал, что никогда не делился этим ни с кем, и сейчас странным образом это приносило облегчение.

— Я был молод и беспрекословно подчинялся в те времена. Верил в то, чему меня учили. Но правда о Дарте Вейдере расставила все по местам. Почему Люк Скайуокер считал, что мне лучше умереть? В его глазах я был проклят Тьмой из-за единственного греха — рождения в семье Скайуокеров. Моя семья боялась, что я последую по стопам деда, но вместо того, чтобы попытаться помочь мне, их решением было убить меня, как взбесившегося хищника! — Кайло сделал паузу, чтобы вернуть самообладание, его дальнейшие слова были тихими и горькими: — Куда еще мне оставалось идти за ответами, если не к Сноуку?

— Ты сам искал Сноука? Но твоя мать говорила о другом…

— О, он ждал своего часа, — Кайло остро взглянул на нее. — Сноук годами был в моей голове неотступным шепотом сомнений. Незаметно, но действенно поощряя мои порывы… Поэтому сразу скажи мне, если сны о Сноуке повторятся.

Те сны могли быть проходящими кошмарами, но… Да, Сноук был мертв. Но разве истории не были известны Призраки Силы?..

— Сколько тебе было, когда вы впервые встретились? — спросила она.

— Я был ребенком. Может, лет десять? Не знаю. Это неважно. Сколько себя помню, он всегда был в моем сознании. Я просто не понимал этого в то время.

Бену Соло понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы осознать, как настойчиво его подталкивали к Темной стороне.

Если к Рей приходило понимание, то видела ли она теперь, что здесь он — настоящая жертва? Что он был ребенком, не ведавшим о своем происхождении — по причине намеренного утаивания правды его близкими? Что он был юношей, который увидел, как родной дядя пытается убить его во сне? Что он — сын, чья Одаренная мать игнорировала его страхи, его слова о странных кошмарах, слишком поглощенная собственными амбициями? Хан Соло же вообще не представлял, что делать с юным Беном, и, кроме того, не скрывал своего скепсиса в отношении Силы. Единственным, кто мог помочь — кто должен был помочь, — был Люк Скайуокер. Но он не стал этого делать, потому что слепая вера в джедайские догмы пересилила сострадание к племяннику.

Крифф. Внезапно Кайло почувствовал, как к глазам подступили слезы. Его охватило унижение, смятение, он больше не в силах был сдерживаться. Эмоции всегда оставались его слабой стороной, но никогда прежде настолько, как в миг этого откровения. Многие в галактике считали его средоточием зла, холодным, бесчувственным человеком. Понятия не имея о том, кто скрывался за маской… И вот здесь, сейчас, он распахнул душу перед своим будущим злейшим соперником или ближайшим союзником. И он по-прежнему не знал, какая ей отведена роль.

— Люк не рассказывал мне ничего такого. Только говорил, что чувствовал свою вину.

— Ответственность лежит на нем. Как и на моих родителях, — криво ухмыльнулся Кайло. — Дядя считал, что я был виновен. Мать указывала на Сноука. А отцу было все равно. Он уматывал на свои криминальные вылазки.

— О, Бен… — Рей смотрела со странным блеском в глазах.

— Рей, если бы ты осталась со Скайуокером, он бы подвел тебя. Возможно, не в такой степени, как произошло со мной, но в итоге тебя бы постигло разочарование.

По ее лицу было понятно, что она согласна с этим.

— Первый урок, — медленно проговорила она, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова: — Он сказал, что видит во мне силу, которую встречал лишь единожды. В тебе.

Кайло кивнул. У девушки был бесспорный талант, в ней таился огромный потенциал.

— Люк говорил, что это пугает его.

— Не сомневаюсь. По этой причине он, вероятно, не собирался учить тебя, — заключил Кайло. — Мастер-джедай Люк Скайуокер, которого я знал, хотел, чтобы вопросы, как и ответы, были простыми. Но так не бывает. В этом ошибались джедаи и ситхи. Каждая традиция полна условностей. Делай или не делай. Покой это ложь. Ступив на Темный путь, с него не сойти. У обеих сторон было полно ерундовых обобщений. Я знаю, Рей, я прошел оба пути.

И он сделал заключение:

— Противостояние ситхов и джедаев постоянно ведет галактику к одному и тому же конфликту. Ответов там быть не может. Нужно найти новый путь для Света и для Тьмы. Это наша задача, Рей, — произнес он. — Она возложена на нас, как на новое поколение форсъюзеров.

Чуть прищурив глаза, Рей остро посмотрела на него.

— Нет никаких «нас», — раздалось шипение. Вероятно, доводы не показались ей убедительными.

И все же он проигнорировал новый отказ.

— Возьми меч и приходи ко мне. Даю слово, ты будешь в безопасности. И я позволю тебе уйти, когда пожелаешь.

— Я не дура!

— Вот это вопрос спорный, — спокойно возразил он. — Ты заявилась прямо в логово Сноука. Поступок трудно назвать умным, хотя в его основе лежали благие намерения.

— Что? — она подняла бровь. — О чем ты?

— Полная Света, ты готова была рискнуть ради сострадания.

Она была тем человеком, в котором — когда-то — нуждался юный Бен Соло.

— Что ж, в итоге это тебя не впечатлило, — вздохнула девушка. — Бен, ты лишь погрузился глубже во Тьму. Ты же убил Сноука не для того, чтобы спасти меня. Ты убил его ради себя.

По его губам скользнула лукавая улыбка — он не собирался глупо отпираться.

— Наши интересы совпали. Мне представился шанс, я им воспользовался. Так все и вышло, — он фыркнул. — Тем не менее благодарю, что попыталась, Рей. Давно никто не видел во мне хоть что-то, достойное спасения, — он произнес это от души, поскольку был по-своему тронут ее безумным поступком.

— А Хан Соло? — резко спросила Рей.

— Он не в счет.

Она покачала головой и сложила руки на груди, становясь неуловимо похожей на Лею Органу.

— Ты разочаровываешь меня…

Он пожал плечами:

— Ты не первая, кто уведомляет меня об этом.

Он слышал эту фразу всю свою жизнь и отчасти смирился с тем, что никто не принимает его точку зрения. Но что вы скажете теперь, Люк Скайуокер и Сноук? Кто сейчас Верховный лидер? С помощью Рей или без нее, Кайло Рен намерен править галактикой и распоряжаться Силой по собственному усмотрению. И больше никто и никогда не унизит его и не осудит.

— Ты сообщишь мне, если те сны вернутся?

— Сноук мертв.

Она по-прежнему не понимала.

— Обещай, что скажешь, если кошмары повторятся.

— Ладно. Ладно, хорошо.

— И воспользуйся бакта-пластырем, — недовольно добавил он. — Можешь подхватить инфекцию, если не обработаешь руку.

Она закатила глаза.

— У нас нет запасов. В том числе бакта-пластырей. Мы извели всю аптечку «Сокола» в первый же день. И у нас были те, кому помощь была куда нужнее, чем мне.

— Тогда приходи ко мне, — сразу предложил он. — Я дам тебе сколько угодно бакта-пластырей. Приходи, и мы починим твой меч и вылечим твою рану. — Он протянул ей руку, так же, как на «Супримаси» и как однажды, когда они коснулись друг друга через Силу.

На секунду он даже затаил дыхание, поверив, что она согласится. Но, конечно же, нет.

— Нет, спасибо.

И Связь снова, без лишних предупреждений, прервалась.


	4. Chapter 4

Днем Рей, по обыкновению, занималась ремонтом «Сокола». Корабль такого возраста требовал постоянного ухода за всеми системами и движками. И пока высшее командование Сопротивления было поглощено более насущными проблемами, Рей принималась за работу. Иногда Чуи и БиБи-8 предлагали себя в помощники, но сегодня она работала в одиночестве. Впрочем, такое утверждение следовало признать неверным. «Сокол» был переполнен пассажирами, и Рей не могла сделать и пару шагов, не столкнувшись с кем-нибудь.

Пожалуй, это в корне отличалось от ее одинокой жизни на Джакку. В пустыне, сколько Рей себя помнила, она мечтала найти семью и друзей. И сейчас казалось вдвойне странным, что, находясь в окружении спутников, она мечтала побыть наедине с собой.

Непростые мысли невольно заставляли ее думать о причине, по которой Бен по-прежнему носил маску. Он обитал на гигантских кораблях, вмещавших десятки тысяч человек, каждый из которых находился под его командованием. Являлась ли маска для нового Верховного лидера своеобразным способом обрести немного уединения под постоянными внимательными взглядами подчиненных? Ведь она, созданная с целью вызывать страх, словно служила физическим барьером между Беном и прочими людьми.

Рей много размышляла о том, что рассказал Бен. Поначалу она подозревала, что он пытается ею манипулировать, но что-то подсказывало, что он говорит правду. Он выглядел таким искренним… и уязвимым. Возможно ли, что маска помогала ему заранее предупреждать других о необходимости держать дистанцию? Чтобы близость с кем-то не могла причинить ему боль.

Бен много говорил о джедаях и ситхах, но у Рей осталось впечатление, что все разговоры были сосредоточены на нем самом. О том, как он провел годы, безуспешно пытаясь оправдать чужие ожидания. Как бы ужасно это ни звучало, казалось, что смерти Хана Соло, Люка Скайуокера и Сноука стали для него освобождением. И эта мысль заставляла задуматься, а войдет ли Лея Органа в их число… Ибо генерал Сопротивления — последняя часть прошлого Бена Соло, которой предстояло умереть.

Мысль тревожила. Рей стряхнула ее и вернулась к работе, пошарив в коробке инструментов в поисках ключа Харриса. За свою жизнь Рей привыкла работать руками, и она работала на «Соколе» с тех пор, как его присвоил Ункар Платт. Это было для нее своего рода дешевым способом успокоить нервы и привести в порядок мысли. Ее жизнь резко изменилась за прошедшие несколько недель, а будущее представлялось неопределенным и пугающим. Небольшие напоминания о прошлом приносили странное утешение, и она была не прочь проводить время, часами пачкая руки в машинном масле.

Но тут внезапно Сила снова преподнесла сюрприз.

Рей уставилась прямо на Кайло Рена без его ненаглядного шлема. Наклонив голову вперед и запустив пальцы в волосы, он сидел за столом, окруженный экранами. Перед ним в беспорядке лежало, по самым скромным подсчетам, пять датападов.

Он поднял глаза, удивленный не менее, чем она.

— Ты, — выдохнул он, словно в упрек.

Рей вздернула подбородок.

— Ожидал кого-то еще?

Он оттолкнулся от стола и поудобней откинулся в кресле, сопроводив это оценивающим взглядом.

— Что ж, сейчас столь же подходящее время, как и обычно. Но мне нужен перерыв, — он чуть наклонил голову, лучась самодовольством. — Поделись, как поживают предатели, воры и убийцы?

— Ты имеешь в виду моих друзей?

— Ты правда зовешь их так?

— Конечно!

— На самом деле они не твои друзья. Ты не должна сближаться ни с кем из них. Они все умрут, Рей, — сказал он, словно констатируя факт.

Она отвернулась.

— Кроме того, у людей вроде тебя не бывает много друзей. Одиночество приучило тебя быть одиночкой, Рей. Разве ты еще не поняла?

— Жизнь кажется другой, когда ты не один, — признала она. — Но я привыкаю.

Он рассеянно кивнул.

— Тебе не нужно много друзей. Такие люди, как ты, редко сходятся с кем-либо, и, как правило, такие отношения становятся очень тесными.

— Мы говорим обо мне или о тебе? — уточнила она, прищурив глаза. Ее не слишком заботило его мнение о ее жизни.

Он пожал плечами:

— Я говорю только то, что вижу, Рей. Не забывай, я был в твоей голове.

Пожалуй, это было одно из тех многих воспоминаний о базе «Старкиллер», которые она предпочла бы забыть.

— Уходи, Бен, — отмахнулась она. — Давай ты просто исчезнешь или как это делается в Силе?

— Если бы я знал, как контролировать Связь, я бы так и поступил, — сообщил он. — Иначе бы, обернувшись, не обнаружил, что ты глазела на меня, когда я был не одет.

— Что?!

— Не отрицай. Я все видел.

— Неважно, — тяжело вздохнула Рей. Эта непрошеная Связь Силы быстро начала утомлять. — Я застрелюсь, если когда-нибудь ты застанешь меня в душе или туалете.

Он хмыкнул.

— Твой лоб сегодня выглядит лучше.

Рей потянулась к лицу и коснулась ссадины.

— Ага, почти зажило.

— Покажи руку.

— С ней тоже лучше, — она повернулась, показывая забинтованную рану.

— Это не бакта-пластырь.

— Это лучшее, что я смогла достать.

— Приходи ко мне, и мы вылечим тебя должным образом.

— Нет, благодарю.

— Хей, Рей! Есть минутка? — в отсек заглянул По Дэмерон — харизматичный пилот, никогда не отходивший от генерала Леи дальше чем на пять шагов. Как обычно, за ним следовал его астродроид.

— Ох, да… наверное, — растерялась она. Что делать?.. 

Она невольно посмотрела на Кайло, и он ухмыльнулся, заметив ее тревогу и неловкость. По проследил за ее взглядом, но, очевидно, не увидел Кайло Рена. Ну конечно нет, осознала Рей, эта Связь Силы пролегала только между ней и Кайло. Это же не проекция Люка Скайуокера, как на Крэйте…

Кайло, напротив, явно мог видеть вошедшего.

— Я знаю этого щеголя. Он сидел у нас под стражей. Пилот. Лучший пилот Сопротивления, если не ошибаюсь?

— По, давай я сама найду тебя, и мы поговорим чуть позже, — предприняла она слабую попытку спасти ситуацию. — Я почти закончила, — она надеялась покончить с несвоевременным разговором, но, как и Кайло, ей не хватало сил контролировать Связь. Было невозможно предсказать, когда та проявится или захлопнется. — Осталось немного прибраться.

Но По это не смутило:

— Я ненадолго. Меня прислала генерал.

— Ладно, — согласилась Рей, снова непроизвольно бросив взгляд в сторону Кайло. Становилось только хуже. Рей не хотелось, чтобы Верховный лидер Первого ордена подслушал сообщение генерала Органы. — Ладно.

— Я видел его черный «Икс-винг» на Такодане. Он неплох, но я могу превзойти его в любое время, — фыркнул Кайло. — Он — ничто по сравнению со мной.

— Рей, ты в порядке? — забеспокоился По. — Ты как будто не в себе. И за ужином прошлым вечером сидела тихо. — Он подошел ближе и спросил уже мягче: — Что-то не так?

Нахмурившись, Рей уставилась в пол:

— Столько разных мыслей. Вот и все.

— Финн тоже это заметил. Он волнуется за тебя.

— Голова забита разным, — повторила Рей.

Ее отказ объясниться возымел желаемый эффект, и По бросил это дело.

— Идет. Если захочешь поговорить, как-нибудь можем поужинать наедине, — предложил он с обезоруживающей улыбкой. Такого трудно не любить, подумала Рей.

— Хорошо, как-нибудь, — кивнула она, игнорируя возмущение Бена.

— Ты этого не сделаешь! Он неудачник и труп!

— Так в чем дело, По? — спросила Рей, снимая испачканные перчатки.

— Ты в курсе, что высшее руководство упорно пытается найти нам новое финансирование и оборудование, чтобы мы могли устроить базу и приступить к работе как можно скорее…

— Да.

Руководство Сопротивления использовало все старые контакты, пытаясь расположить к себе спонсоров и собрать средства для переоснащения. Но до сих пор успех был минимальным. Поражение на Крэйте и последующий практически беспрепятственный марш Первого ордена по системам Ядра привели к тому, что прежние сторонники не проявляли энтузиазма и не спешили отказываться от нового перспективного заказчика. Поэтому мало кто ответил на призыв повстанцев. В Сопротивлении росло беспокойство, всех охватывало дурное предчувствие… Но они продолжали пытаться.

По слегка воодушевился:

— Хосниан невольно послужил знаком для ряда заинтересованных, которые находились на перепутье. Рей, это может оказаться прорывом, который нам очень нужен. Если наберется достаточно толстосумов, которые согласятся финансировать нас, мы вернемся в строй. Наконец, люди в Ядре приходят в чувство и понимают, что такое Первый орден.

— Потому что их вот-вот завоюют, — закончила она за него.

— Освободят, — поправил ее Бен.

— По сути, да, — согласился По. — Слушай, нам необходим этот покровитель. Он богат, как и прочие, но дело не только в деньгах. Его бизнес строится на боеприпасах и звездолетах. Он добудет нам все необходимое для восстановления армии. И сделает это быстро.

— Ладно. Но какое отношение это имеет ко мне? — спросила Рей, прекрасно понимая, что Кайло Рен слышит каждое слово. Скорей бы Связь отключилась, как всегда. Но, похоже, не в этот раз.

— Он знакомый генерала Органы по комитету по обороне в Сенате Новой Республики, — пояснил По. — Он тайно верит в наше дело, хоть и торгует с Орденом. У него есть план, как незаметно переправить нам корабли и оружие. Но сначала мы должны окончательно убедить его совершить сделку.

— Весьма неудачный деловой шаг, — прокомментировал Кайло. — Он лишится головы, а его компания потеряет своего самого выгодного клиента.

По тем временем дошел до сути:

— Генерал Органа долго разговаривала с ним сегодня утром. Обрисовала ему наше положение, и он попросил о встрече с тобой.

— Со мной? — моргнула Рей.

— Да. Ты же наш джедай, — заявил По.

Она чуть не съежилась:

— Я не джедай!

— Правильный настрой, Рей, — протянул Кайло. — Вели этому недоноску убираться.

— Ты — самое близкое к джедаю из того, что у нас есть. С тобой Сила, и тебя обучал сам Люк Скайуокер…

— Ага, целых три дня! — рассердилась она, вспомнив, насколько эти три дня оказались бесполезны.

— У тебя есть Сила, и с ее помощью ты спасла нас на Крэйте, — напомнил По. — Это было потрясающе!

— Рей? Рей? — донесся голос Леи Органы, и через секунду та появилась в помещении. — Ты здесь. Замечательно. Вижу, По отыскал тебя.

— Генерал, — Рей почтительно наклонила голову, игнорируя убийственный взгляд, который Кайло нацелил на свою мать.

— Рей, ты отправляешься в течение часа, — проинформировала генерал. — Вы с Иматтом будете представлять нас, как посланники, перед нашим новым покровителем. Мне всего лишь нужно, чтобы ты немного помахала флагом ради нашей цели. Не забудь прицепить меч на видное место. Ты должна выглядеть как джедай, Рей.

— Но…

Лея Органа предвосхитила ее возражения:

— Это важно. Без этих кредитов и ресурсов мы не сумеем дать отпор. Я бы полетела сама, но я сейчас по горло занята поисками явных или неявных союзников. Мы можем рассчитывать на тебя, Рей?

— М-м… но, генерал, я же вообще не джедай, — пробормотала она и тихо добавила: — Я даже меч включить не могу. Он не работает.

Лея Органа решительно отмела эти доводы:

— С тобой Сила, и ты на правильной стороне, ты сражаешься ради восстановления Республики и ордена джедаев. Это все, что нужно знать нашему покровителю.

— Л-ладно, — уступила Рей, в основном потому, что больше не находила слов. Впрочем, весьма сомнительно, что это имело значение. Лея Органа была женщиной, которой сложно сказать «нет».

— Иматт расскажет подробности, — добавила генерал. — Он проинформирует тебя обо всем по дороге, — она пристально взглянула на По, — о том, что необходимо знать. — И снова вернулась к Рей: — Я говорю тебе то, что сказала генералу Иматту. Не возвращайтесь, пока не заключите сделку. Мы отчаянно нуждаемся в ней.

— Хорошо…

Никакого давления, подумала Рей. Ей придется явиться, как джедаю, от имени Сопротивления, чтобы договориться о сделке по передаче оружия… Она прошла долгий путь, который начался с дроида в пустыне с картой к Люку Скайуокеру. И теперь все ожидают, что она восстановит орден джедаев, несмотря на желание Люка положить ему конец.

Застигнутая врасплох внезапным воспоминанием, Рей с некоторым страхом подняла глаза и встретила взгляд Бена.

— Все в порядке, — ответил он. — Она всегда была такой. Моя мать никогда не отступает, пока не получает желаемое и, как правило, перегибает палку.

— Ты прекрасно справишься, Рей, — Лея Органа обнадеживающе похлопала ее по руке. — Уверена, ты не подведешь нас.

С этими словами она, сделав знак По следовать за ней, удалилась. БиБи-8 поспешил за ними.

Рей зябко поежилась под взглядом Бена.

— Я не джедай… — ей вдруг захотелось никогда не пересекаться с Люком Скайуокером и его бравой сестрой-принцессой.

— Вот что значит обладать Силой, Рей, — продолжил Бен. — Окружающие внезапно начинают возлагать на тебя надежды по спасению галактики. Видят в тебе героя. Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

— Я никогда не просила о таком, — прошептала Рей.

— Я понимаю, — ответил он. На мгновение их взгляды скрестились в странном согласии, но затем он вернулся к привычному для себя сарказму: — Мне рассказывали, что восстания строятся на надежде, — Бен растягивал слова, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле. — Выходит, корабли и оружие все-таки важнее. Благодарю, джедай Рей. Ты только что предала Сопротивление. Это была очень полезная информация.

Рей растерялась, не зная, что делать.

— Я ненавижу эту Силу и эту связь!.. — несчастным голосом выдавила она.

— Правда? А мне она по душе. Теперь это моя любимая вещь, — довольным тоном отозвался Бен. — Я могу общаться с симпатичной девушкой и одновременно получать разведданные. Кто сказал, что нельзя соединить приятное с полезным.

— Я не могу выполнить эту миссию! — вырвалось у Рей. — Ты же можешь появиться в любой момент и все увидеть!

— Да, — хитро улыбнулся он. — Но даже в отсутствие имен, у меня достаточно информации, чтобы найти вашего сочувствующего сторонника. Раз он торгует с нами — это Куат, «Инком», «Флотские системы Сиенара» или КМК. Как видишь, список невелик. Возможно, мне попросту стоит совершить гиперпрыжок к Куату и пустить ракету через офис их управляющего. Чтобы намекнуть ему и его конкурентам, что я наблюдаю за ними.

— Я им все расскажу! — приняла внезапное решение Рей. — Я расскажу твоей матери о нашей Связи!

— Отличная идея.

— Она вышвырнет меня, — сразу же вырвался у Рей напрашивающийся вывод.

— Да. И тогда ты сможешь прийти ко мне.

— Тебе это нравится, да? — она наградила его уничижительным взглядом.

— Не будь такой. Мы починим твой меч, он заработает. Тебе нужно всего лишь представить, что ты джедай, а не делать вид, что у тебя есть световой меч.

Это начинало утомлять. Она глубоко вздохнула и объявила:

— Я прекрасно справлюсь сама. Я делала так с четырех лет и уж точно смогу справиться теперь, — так все и будет. Выживание и Сила — два ее главных таланта.

Бен снисходительно оглядел ее и — будучи душой и телом принцем из рода Скайуокеров — издевательски ухмыльнулся:

— Ты — никто из ниоткуда, Рей. У тебя нет образования, стажа, документов, семьи, связей, все, чем ты обладаешь — это сопротивленческое прошлое и тюремное досье в Первом ордене. Мне стоит продолжать? С чего ты взяла, что тебя наймет хоть какая-то мало-мальски уважающая себя компания?

Рей взбесило его глумливое пренебрежение. Каким бы амбициозным снобом Бен Соло ни был, он не понимал главного.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы меня уважали. Мне нужно только выжить.

— Я предложил тебе больше, чем это, — прорычал он.

Она отвела взгляд.

— Мы снова вернемся к тому, с чего начали? Тебе хочется услышать, как я снова отвергаю тебя? — она знала, что было неправильно говорить такое, но слова опередили мысли. И вышло жестоко. Ей хотелось забрать вырвавшиеся слова обратно, но было уже поздно.

Наступил долгий миг неуютной тишины. Она почти видела гнев, затмевающий лицо Бена. Он сложил на груди руки и посмотрел на Рей поверх своего длинного носа.

— Когда будешь рассказывать моей матери о Связи, не забудь передать, что мы уже в пути, чтобы окончательно покончить с вами.

— Ч-что?!

Он ухмыльнулся:

— Я уже упоминал, что нам известно, где прячется Сопротивление. У тебя нет и пяти минут, Рей. Один из моих разрушителей окажется на месте незамедлительно, местная служба безопасности уже предупреждена о вашем присутствии, и я легко отслежу ваш прыжок. В этой галактике нет безопасного места, где сможет укрыться «Тысячелетний Сокол» или любой другой корабль, на который ты вздумаешь пересесть.

— Мы рискнем, — с напускной бравадой заявила Рей, пряча нарастающий ужас.

— Рей, вы проиграли. Бесполезно сопротивляться. На моей стороне все преимущества. Прими факты и иди вперед.

Она проигнорировала его слова, отчаянно обдумывая возможные варианты.

Улизнуть сейчас и затаиться, в надежде не привлекать внимание.

Остаться и сражаться до смерти с Сопротивлением.

Сбежать к Кайло Рену.

Ни одно из решений не выглядело привлекательным, но ей приходилось решать сейчас.

Инстинкт самосохранения победил. Рей вскочила, схватила свой рюкзак и начала засовывать в него инструменты, не забыв бутылку с водой.

— Я знал, что в душе ты не мятежница, — позлорадствовал Кайло, наблюдая за ее лихорадочными сборами. — Не желаешь помереть мученицей за правое дело? Ты права, Рей: ты не джедай.

— Я хочу выжить! — прошипела она.

— Тогда давай заключим сделку, — спокойно предложил он. — Ты можешь во всем признаться моей матери и привести на головы своих уцелевших друзей сокрушительную мощь Первого ордена. Пощады не будет никому, Рей. Они все умрут. Или ты можешь сохранить молчание и выполнить эту миссию для моей матери, и я продолжу проявлять снисходительность к остаткам Сопротивления.

— Ни в чем этом не будет смысла, если нового спонсора арестуют, а мы не получим кредиты и оборудование, — вслух возразила Рей. — Все останется так же, как и сейчас. Мы не будем представлять для тебя угрозы.

Кайло одобрительно кивнул:

— Схватываешь на лету. — И пожал плечами: — Я с удовольствием сохраню статус-кво еще ненадолго.

— Но какова цена? Ты убьешь того человека! — обвиняющим тоном воскликнула Рей.

— Да, — кивнул Бен. — Думай об этом, как о спасении многих ценой жизни одного, Рей. Без оружия и техники не начнется боевых действий. И если этот тип уже контактировал с моей матерью, предлагая вооружить Сопротивление, он изменник. Он не невиновный человек, Рей.

Она начала понимать суть в целом.

— И устроив публичный спектакль с его казнью, ты удержишь других потенциальных сторонников Сопротивления от помощи им…

Бен снова кивнул:

— Пользуясь военной терминологией, это «сдерживание конфликта». Де-факто мир, даже если нет соглашения о мире.

— Мир… — эхом повторила она.

— Да, мир, — промурлыкал он. — Вам не победить, Рей. Сопротивление проиграло свой последний бой на Крэйте. Война окончена. Я знаю, что ты это понимаешь, даже если моя мать и ее фанатики — нет. Моя цель — не дать войне вспыхнуть снова. А это означает, что моя мать больше не должна получить ни кредитов, ни оружия.

Бен посмотрел ей в глаза:

— Сделай выбор ради мира, Рей. Пришло время покончить с войной и строить будущее.

— Но это не похоже на мирные переговоры, — настаивала Рей. — Это ультиматум.

— Верно. Приведи меня к этому новому покровителю. Потом, если пожелаешь рассказать о Силовой Связи Сопротивлению — флаг тебе в руки. На самом деле я бы предпочел, чтобы ты так поступила.

Бен сделал короткую паузу, дав ей время осмыслить последствия.

— А теперь скажи, отдать ли мне приказ нанести удар или мы согласимся, что ты отправишься на миссию? Каким будет твой ответ, Рей?


	5. Chapter 5

Верховный лидер Кайло Рен не собирался тратить время, гоняясь за потрепанными остатками Сопротивления — особенно в текущей ситуации, когда он был так близок к тому, чтобы получить все. Пусть мать со своей горсткой приспешников прячутся по норам — они под присмотром и не несут угрозы. Ему же предстоит сосредоточиться на подчинении систем Ядра.

Это же не Внешнее Кольцо, где для безоговорочного подчинения хватало пары разрушителей на орбите и выборочных казней чиновников. Богатые, густонаселенные миры-мегаполисы обладали собственными силами обороны, поэтому Кайло не желал убирать ни единого разрушителя от Корусанта ради кучки притаившихся повстанцев.

Бессмысленно. С ними он разберется позже. Кроме того, заставлять мать беспомощно отсиживаться в подполье оказалось несказанно приятно. Вся галактика затаила дыхание, ожидая, когда Ядро склонится перед Кайло Реном, и Лея Органа ничего не могла поделать, кроме как наблюдать за этим в прямом эфире по голонету.

«Помнишь мальчика, заботу о котором ты скидывала на нянек и помощниц, исчезая на недели? Помнишь проблемного подростка, которого без конца отчисляли из престижных школ, пока ты не отправила его под крыло многомудрого дядюшки-джедая? Твой сын не хотел становиться храмовником, но тебе было все равно. Помнишь, как он постоянно сбегал на старом T-65 Люка Скайуокера? Худший ученик джедайской академии, мальчик, которого сторонились сверстники… Он не приносил ничего, кроме разочарования, не слушал твоих величавых речей. Но взгляни на него сейчас. Твой испорченный сын будет править галактикой».

Крифф, все же Кайло был рад, что мать пережила взрыв на командном мостике. Теперь ей доведется увидеть, на что способен ее блудный сын.

Впрочем, даже отложив вопрос с Сопротивлением в долгий ящик, Кайло не мог упустить возможности арестовать их потенциального союзника. Кроме очевидных плюсов, стоило учесть, что в это дело была замешана Рей.

Ничего сложного. Директор «Верфей Куата» организовал встречу в укромной точке на полпути от Куата к Кореллии. Без труда отследив кораблик Рей до места, Первый орден явился за ними тридцатью секундами спустя, после чего, перегрузив системы обоих звездолетов, притянул их лучом захвата. И уже через два часа предателей под надежной охраной вывели в ангар «Финализатора», висящего на орбите Корусанта. Ради этой встречи Кайло покинул командный мостик.

Отправив незадачливого дельца с его пилотом на допрос, он остался лицом к лицу с седым Калуаном Иматтом и Рей. Судя по нашивкам, Иматт стал генералом Сопротивления. Кайло помнил этого человека, давнего сторонника матери еще со времен Восстания, и то, что Иматт сумел прожить так долго, было настоящим чудом. Из уважения к его рангу и летам, а также впечатляющему послужному списку Кайло избавил старика от болезненного допроса. Молниеносно активировав меч, он обезглавил повстанца. Смерть вышла легкой и достойной — самое большее, что мог даровать ему Кайло Рен.

В полной тишине за сценой наблюдала Рей — ее побледневшее лицо говорило само за себя — но разве она не понимала, к чему все идет, что ждет предателей? Всех, кроме нее, конечно. Рей с Джакку и ее Сила были делом особым.

— Идем, — Верховный лидер Первого ордена жестом велел ей следовать за ним.

— Я не буду твоей пленницей! — выпалила она, сверкая глазами, чем пробудила воспоминания о сцене, разыгравшейся в тронном зале Сноука. Дикая, неукротимая, истинная натура этой девушки вырывалась наружу снова и снова. В ее душе копился гнев, пусть она и не признавала этого. И даже сейчас, когда ей полагалось бояться его, что-то подсказывало Кайло, что страха в ней не было.

Он улыбнулся под маской.

— Значит ли это, что ты оспариваешь свое участие в договоре?

Рей вздернула подбородок:

— Я никогда не участвовала в договоре. Тебе прекрасно известно, почему я здесь. Ты вынудил меня прийти. — Она презрительно оглядела его и повторила: — Я не буду твоей пленницей.

Она думала, что ей просто так выдадут меч? Абсурд. Кайло шагнул вперед.

— Ты не моя пленница — ты моя гостья. Добро пожаловать на борт.

И, не имея желания спорить с ней при свидетелях, Кайло попросту махнул рукой и отправил Рей в мирный сон. Обучай ее Скайуокер — Рей легко бы защитилась, но старик не соизволил снизойти до этого. Поэтому девушка начала заваливаться, и Кайло быстро подхватил ее на руки, а потом призвал Силой ее сломанный меч из руки штурмовика.

Он отнес Рей в свои личные покои, избавил ее от ограничителей и положил на постель. Вызвав меддроида, Кайло приказал обследовать ее — кроме синяка на лбу, у нее вполне могло быть сотрясение мозга. К порезу на предплечье пришлось применить более примитивное лечение — рана была запущенной, и дроид аккуратно заштопал ее. Кайло не сводил с нее глаз, пока тот не закончил операцию, а потом отослал медика и, сняв шлем и перчатки, сел, терпеливо ожидая ее пробуждения.

Кем была эта девушка? В ней скрывалось большее, чем просто Сила. Он вырос в джедайской академии и видел Одаренных девушек. У его матери была Сила. Дело было даже не в красоте. Рей была хорошенькой, насколько может быть хорошеньким свежее юное лицо, но, судя по всему, она не следила за внешностью. Ее тело казалось стройным и сильным, но Рей больше походила на мальчика-подростка, чем на взрослую женщину. И конечно, она все еще была слишком юной, ей не исполнилось и двадцати. Чересчур юной для него. Так что же выделяло ее среди других? Кайло не мог определиться, но чувствовал, что заинтригован. С того самого дня, когда Рей наставила на него бластер в лесу Такоданы, он знал, что она особенная.

Можно было пробудить гостью Силой, но медленно тянувшиеся минуты слишком увлекли его. Вид Рей, спящей в его постели, приковывал его взгляд. Странно было видеть здесь женщину. Ему хотелось прикоснуться к ней. Или прилечь рядом. Но он воздержался, прекрасно зная, что ей это не понравится. Сегодня ему было необходимо завоевать ее расположение.

— Где я? — внезапно подскочила Рей, уставившись на него непонимающими круглыми глазами.

— Ты в безопасности, — уверил он ее и повторил: — В безопасности. Никто не причинит тебе вреда.

— Где…

— Ты на моем флагманском корабле над Корусантом. Это мои покои. Здесь только мы.

— Ох, — она села и огляделась, а потом прищурилась, посмотрев на перевязанную руку, и подцепила пальцем повязку.

— Рана заживет. Меддроид заштопал тебя.

— Будто онемело все.

Он кивнул.

— Пройдет через несколько часов.

Осторожно согнув руку, Рей пробормотала:

— Спасибо… наверное… — и добавила: — Что будет с пилотом и тем бизнесменом?

— После того, как мы добудем всю полезную информацию, их ждет публичная казнь. На их примере все увидят, что случается, если нас предают.

По выражению ее лица было ясно, что она не удивлена, но разочарована.

Он вдруг почувствовал необходимость объясниться:

— Рей, идет война. То, что я сделал на Крэйте… То, что делаю сейчас… имеет целью положить ей конец. Дельцы, замешанные в торговле оружием, вроде этого парня с Куата, который пытался играть на обе стороны, лишь отсрочивают неизбежное и увеличивают счет жертв. В итоге кто-то просто богатеет на чужих страданиях. — Он взглянул Рей в глаза: — Быть лидером — значит уметь делать трудный выбор ради всеобщего блага. Все должны понимать последствия того, что будет, если противостоять мне.

По глазам Рей было видно, как ее смутило это его откровение.

— Да, — с горечью ответила она. — Я знаю. Твоя мать не готова сдаться, — сообщила она то, что ему, в общем-то, было отлично известно. Именно поэтому он приказал не брать пленных на Крэйте. С адекватным врагом всегда можно договориться — но не с жившей войной Леей Органой, которой к тому же теперь нечего было терять.

Впрочем, Рей отличалась от его матери-идеалистки, и Кайло знал, что в душе она страстно хочет жить.

— А ты готова сложить оружие? — спокойно спросил он.

Она долго колебалась, прежде чем ответить со вздохом:

— Я думаю об этом.

Что ж, это было хоть каким-то, но прогрессом, и давить на нее дальше представлялось неразумным.

— Хочешь попить? — Кайло перешел к более насущным вещам. — Или поесть?

— Нет, спасибо, — отозвалась девушка, приподнимаясь с кровати. Она заметно нервничала, украдкой вытирая ладони о штаны.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, Рей. Ты в безопасности.

— Ага, — как-то неубедительно согласилась она. — Я верю.

Она подняла голову, с интересом рассматривая его тускло освещенную каюту. Впрочем, рассматривать было особенно нечего. Темно-серая функциональная мебель, аккуратная подсветка. Кайло любил приглушенный свет, чтобы из большого панорамного иллюминатора было хорошо видно звезды. Это помогало успокоиться после ежедневной суматохи военного корабля. Давало почувствовать себя наедине с самим собой.

Он следил, как Рей подходит к его рабочему столу, на котором лежало множество незнакомых ей инструментов и оба световых меча.

— Что это? — поинтересовалась она, обернувшись.

— Я дал слово помочь тебе с мечом, — ответил Кайло, подходя к ней. — Присаживайся, — он отодвинул для нее кресло и занял место напротив. — Приступим к делу.

Сначала, взяв свой меч, он снял фиксатор, отцепил панель и продемонстрировал Рей внутреннее устройство оружия. Положив мечи рядом, Кайло методично принялся объяснять работу механизма, по очереди указывая на энергоблок, фокусирующую линзу, кристаллы, изоляцию, активатор и эмиттер, составляющие основу любого светового меча.

Затем рассказ плавно перешел к богатой истории кайбер-кристаллов, Кайло постарался помочь Рей понять, насколько личным считалось оружие для джедая или ситха. Какие проводились модификации в зависимости от стиля боя владельца, и персонализация не ограничивалась этим.

Легкий порыв Силы поднял его меч в воздух, где он аккуратно разошелся на составляющие. Пока разобранный меч витал над их головами, Кайло объяснял, как нужно медитировать над кристаллом, принимая его как неотъемлемую часть конструкции, думая не только о банальной схеме устройства, но и о том, чему этот меч будет служить. Медитация резонировала с кристаллом, порой преображая его, привязывая его к владельцу Силой. Световой меч служил не только форсъюзерам — любой человек при должном умении мог воспользоваться им, даже не имея Силы, но только Сила позволяла в полной мере ощутить его потенциал.

— Из-за того, что в моем кристалле трещина, он немного нестабилен, — признался он, указав на соответствующий компонент над их головами. — По сути, это тот же меч, с тем же кристаллом, который был у меня в годы падаванства. Правда, в то время его цвет был голубым.

— Голубым? — удивилась Рей.

— Да. Когда я начал изучать Темную сторону и стал обращаться к Силе через эмоции, а не покой, кристалл отозвался и приобрел красный цвет. В процессе он раскололся.

— Ох.

— Существует особая ситхская церемония, чтобы заставить кристалл кровоточить и открыть его Тьме, но я не занимался этим. Мне не хотелось менять разбитый кристалл. Ведь он мой. Он был при мне годами, и теперь он лишь отражает то, кто я на самом деле.

Она улыбнулась, подняв брови:

— Хочешь сказать, немного надтреснутый?

Он застенчиво улыбнулся в ответ и взмахнул рукой, собирая свой меч заново и переходя к ее мечу.

Недочеты были видны невооруженным глазом: одна из фокусирующих линз стояла криво, а вторая — не той стороной, но это было несложно исправить. Новый корпус с виду казался неплох, но ему не хватало сцепления — если Рей не собиралась постоянно носить перчатки. В целом удовлетворенный ее самостоятельными изысканиями, Кайло вернул меч хозяйке и велел активировать.

С характерным шипением клинок озарил каюту голубым светом. Блики заиграли на коже Рей, но главное, заработавший меч вернул счастливую улыбку на ее лицо.

Нечто совершенно очаровательное…

— Это элегантное оружие, — прокомментировал Кайло, наблюдая, как Рей встает и пробует взмахнуть мечом. Такое оружие ей шло. — Обращение с мечом дается нелегко, но если ты освоишь его, он превратится в смертоносное оружие. Световой меч — это то, что отличает тебя. — Он помедлил, внимательно разглядывая ее, и вмешался: — Клинок слишком длинный. Надо откорректировать длину.

Она пожала плечами:

— Все нормально. В руке он не ощущается слишком длинным — я привыкла к посохам.

— Меч — это тебе не длинная палка, — строго поправил он. — Ты убьешься, если будешь относиться к нему безответственно. Дарт Вейдер был моего роста. А ты мне до плеча едва достаешь. Поэтому давай отрегулируем его, чтобы ты не отрубила себе конечности.

— Ладно, — смягчилась она.

— Опусти его вниз и вбок, — проинструктировал Кайло, обходя ее по кругу. — Клинок не должен доставать до земли, чтобы у тебя была возможность свободно замахиваться в любом направлении.

— Да, теперь я понимаю. Он слишком длинный. — Рей выключила меч и протянула рукоять Кайло.

Склонившись над столом, он показал ей, как внести изменения. 

— Эмиттер можно усилить или ослабить, чтобы, соответственно, увеличить или уменьшить длину клинка. Вот, — он отдал меч обратно, — попробуй.

— Так лучше, — признала Рей, сделав несколько круговых махов в воздухе.

— Хорошо. Когда ты вернешься, возможно, я научу тебя крутить восьмерки. — Он сверкнул кривой усмешкой, и Рей ответила улыбкой. — Помедитируй над кристаллом. Привяжи к себе меч.

Она погасила клинок и внимательно посмотрела на Кайло:

— «Помедитировать»? Это то самое — «дыши и тянись к ней»? Мне показали… один раз.

— Да, именно оно.

Печально, но Рей совершенно не понимала, что такое медитация, осознал Кайло. Люк Скайуокер не учил ее, несмотря на весь ее потенциал. Глядя на тощую девушку, держащую в руках то, что осталось от меча его деда, Кайло задумался о том, какой она могла бы стать когда-нибудь. Рей нужен учитель… Впрочем, как и ему порой. Только вот у них никого не осталось. Им придется учиться самим, и это обещает быть сложной задачей. Он опасался, что если они не объединятся ради этой цели, то его правление в качестве Верховного лидера превратится в темное время для Силы. Остатки былых драгоценных знаний потеряются в веках, и потомкам придется восстанавливать их по крупицам.

Рей поняла его слова как намек на то, что ей пора собираться.

— Спасибо за помощь с ремонтом. И за руку. Полагаю, мне пора возвращаться, — она замялась. — Правда, я не знаю, получится ли у меня… Как после случившегося я смогу показаться Сопротивлению? — в ее голосе была непривычная серьезность, и это сразу чувствовалось.

Но они еще не закончили.

— Подожди, — велел Кайло. — Еще рано. Я хочу показать тебе кое-что. — Он подозвал ее: — Идем.

Девушка последовала за ним в соседнюю комнату, которую он держал запечатанной Силой — вместилище его главных сокровищ, не считая хранилища на Мустафаре. Он открыл дверь, и взгляд Рей сразу упал на заветную реликвию, лежащую на постаменте.

Она нервно втянула носом воздух.

— Узнаешь?

— Да! — Рей обратила к нему изумленные глаза. — Где ты достал ее?

— Я откопал маску на Эндоре много лет назад, — Кайло открыл тайну. — Дарт Вейдер погиб на второй «Звезде Смерти», но Скайуокер вывез его тело и устроил ему погребальный костер, — Кайло покачал головой при мысли о таком поступке. Только Люку Скайуокеру могло взбрести в голову сжечь человека, которого и без того сожгли при жизни. Но дядя вообще не отличался тактичностью.

Сжигать тела было джедайской традицией, и он сжег Энакина Скайуокера во второй раз. Для мастера Скайуокера не существовало исключений из сложившихся правил.

— Ух ты! — взгляд Рей оставался настороженным. — Он не?..

— Нет. Он слился с Силой. Множество могущественных форсъюзеров лишались тел после смерти. Они в буквальном смысле становились едины с Силой. Как в старой поговорке.

Рей подошла к постаменту.

— Когда я была маленькой, то, копаясь в обломках разрушителей, я иногда представляла, как он шагал по тем коридорам. Вейдер командовал всем имперским флотом, да?

— Да. Среди прочего.

Дарт Вейдер, в прошлой жизни Энакин Скайуокер, совершил многое за свою довольно короткую жизнь. Его, еще ребенком-рабом, купил и освободил рыцарь-джедай, по воле случая оказавшийся во Внешнем Кольце. Были те, кто считал, что в итоге его уделом стала вершина величия, но существовали и другие, верившие, что он пал в пучину позора. Все зависело от точки зрения — эту истину никто не ведал лучше, чем Кайло Рен, бывший падаван Бен Соло. Ему хотелось поделиться, хотелось многое рассказать Рей о Вейдере, этот вопрос давно волновал его. Эта неукротимая девушка заслуживала честности.

— Рей, мой дед был Избранным. Ребенком, призванным вернуть баланс в Силу.

— Избранным? — Рей, разумеется, была незнакома с этим концептом. Проклятый Скайуокер, ничему ее не учивший… И теперь ее вопрошающие глаза обратились к нему — ищущие, внимательные, жаждущие знаний.

— Пророчество об Избранном старо, как сам орден джедаев, — пояснил Кайло. — «Во времена величайшего отчаяния родится дитя, что уничтожит ситхов и вернет баланс в Силу». Существует несколько версий формулировки, — добавил он ради объективности. — Но эта общепринятая. Другая версия содержится в записях Уиллов, и она говорит об исполнении серого через очищенную волю джедая.

Она прищурилась:

— Очищенная воля джедая? Что это значит?

— Кто знает? — вздохнул он. — Двусмысленность типична для учения джедаев. Им нравились простые, но глубокие фразы. Но я предполагаю, этот метод призван сбивать с толку. Сила достаточно таинственное явление сама по себе, и сейчас нам не нужно углубляться, чтобы все усложнять, — твердо постановил он. — Говоря о трактовке, стоит сосредоточиться на более широком ее осмыслении: явится вестник Силы, чтобы объединить Тьму и Свет. Высший совет джедаев считал, что в этом смысл пророчества — что Избранный призван объединить нас всех.

Рей смутилась:

— Но Дарт Вейдер не объединил Силу! Он помог императору выследить и убить рыцарей-джедаев. Он уничтожил старый джедайский орден. Все… верно?

— Верно. А потом он уничтожил Дарта Сидиуса и себя самого в процессе. Низверг двух правящих Лордов ситхов.

— Ну, — Рей задумалась на миг, прежде чем снова прищуриться. — Он принес своего рода баланс. Вейдер уничтожил и тех, и других.

— Именно, — согласился Кайло. — Наступило время, когда не осталось ни ситхов, ни джедаев. Один лишь недоучка Люк Скайуокер. Сила подарила моему дяде шанс начать что-то новое. Найти баланс, ради которого погибло столько народа. Но Скайуокер вцепился в старые джедайские догмы и попытался воссоздать их. Его ошибка привела к далеко идущим последствиям.

— И вот… все повторилось, — выдохнула Рей, внезапно все осознав. Ее широко раскрытые глаза обратились к Кайло. — Скайуокер восстановил орден джедаев, и на сцене появился Сноук. Джедаи и ситхи вернулись. И теперь ты, внук Дарта Вейдера, предал джедаев и сжег храм. Ты пал на Темную сторону, и началась новая гражданская война.

— Скайуокер против Скайуокера в очередной раз, — кивнул он. — Когда-то Энакин Скайуокер воевал против собственных детей, а потом эти дети со своей Новой Республикой стали бороться со мной, их сыном, который желал восстановить Империю.

Рей покачала головой:

— А теперь, когда Скайуокер и Сноук мертвы…

— Сила даровала нам второй шанс принять правильное решение, — взволнованно закончил он. — Даже упертый Скайуокер понял на этот раз — джедаям пора положить конец.

Рей посмотрела под ноги в раздумьях, а затем подняла на него сосредоточенный взгляд:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я не должна становиться джедаем?

— Да. И я должен отказаться от учения ситхов. Мы можем придерживаться Светлой или Темной стороны, но мы более не будем ситхами или джедаями.

— Значит ли это, что ты прекратишь восстановление империи? — с вызовом спросила она.

— Возможно. В некотором смысле да, — подумав, согласился он. — Думаю, это все — части единого целого. Если наша цель — баланс, то нам следует избегать радикальных решений — как в Силе, так и в политике.

— Первый орден поступает слишком радикально, — напрямик заявила Рей. — Чего стоят Хосниан и база «Старкиллер».

— Согласен, — сам Кайло никогда не поддерживал идею супероружия, но такие мысли не стоило озвучивать перед Сноуком. — Теперь я стою во главе Ордена, Рей. Это означает, что я способен проводить реформы. Когда война закончится, все изменится.

Рей взглянула на маску Вейдера.

— Можешь начать с увольнения Хакса. Он чокнутый.

— Да, — распрощаться с Хаксом было бы чрезвычайно приятно, но время для этого еще не пришло. Хотя совет, безусловно, пришелся ему по вкусу. — Рей, вот что мне нужно. Я хочу, чтобы ты была рядом со мной, заставляла меня выслушивать твои соображения.

— Ты хочешь сделать меня советником? — моргнула она. — Бен, я не могу помочь тебе ни править твоей новой империей, ни восстановить баланс Силы.

— Нет, можешь! — настоял он. — Чтобы достичь успеха, понадобятся Свет и Тьма — вместе. В этом вся суть! Причина, по которой Скайуокер не сумел закончить это после Эндора. Разве ты не видишь, почему мне нужна твоя помощь?

— Нет, не совсем, — честно призналась она. — Я ничего не смыслю в политике, Бен. У меня нет образования, я не умею пользоваться Силой… Я даже в школу никогда не ходила.

— Меня это не волнует. Не книжки делают человека умным.

— Бен, ну чем я смогу помочь? Кажется, у тебя и без меня все получилось.

— Не обманывайся, — отрывисто произнес он. — Рей, у меня по-прежнему нет ответов на все вопросы. Мне необходима твоя помощь.

— Мне придется снова играть в твою игру? — обиженно спросила она, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу. — Твоя конечная цель — заставить меня вступить в Первый орден? Обратиться к Темной стороне?!

— Нет, — уверенно ответил он. — Я хочу видеть тебя такой, какая ты есть. Ты не обязана ни к чему официально присоединяться. Просто будь мне союзником в этом деле. — Ее сомнения ощущались практически физически, но это было неудивительно. День выдался насыщенный. — Просто подумай над этим, — попросил он. — Обещай, что ты подумаешь. — И добавил финальный штрих: — Рей, галактика нуждается в тебе. Не позволь Темной стороне властвовать над всем. Шагни вперед и воплоти собой Свет.

— Ладно, — сдалась она. — Я подумаю. — И неловко попыталась изменить тему: — Так… каким был Дарт Вейдер?

Вопрос давно бередил душу Кайло. Несмотря на множество прочитанных книг и рассказы ветеранов Империи и Восстания, Кайло до сих пор понятия не имел, каков был человек за известной всей галактике маской. В семье никогда не говорили о нем, и пока не раскрылась правда о семейном древе Скайуокеров, Кайло не понимал почему. И сейчас он смотрел на оплывшую маску деда, подозревая, что тот мог оказаться единственным человеком, способным по-настоящему понять его.

— Каким был Вейдер?.. — эхом повторил он. — Хотелось бы мне знать.

К свершениям Энакина Скайуокера можно подходить по-разному, среди них бывали и светлые, и темные поступки, но для Кайло одна потеря выделялась среди остальных: мудрость Дарта Вейдера изменила ему в день, когда пала вторая «Звезда Смерти». И поэтому, когда потерянный внук Лорда Вейдера столкнулся с теми же испытаниями много лет спустя, некому было направить его на истинный путь. Кайло знал, что он совершил те же ошибки, что его почитаемый дедушка. Если не больше. Но он умудрился сделать кое-что правильно, с чем дед справиться не сумел — он пережил гибель учителя на троне. И это значило, что он, Кайло Рен, получил возможность исполнить то, чего не смог достичь дед — вернуть баланс в Силу.

Кайло поднял взгляд и увидел, что Рей пристально за ним наблюдает. Ее лицо было исполнено сострадания, а Свет пылал, как в тот судьбоносный день в тронном зале Сноука. Рей имела крайне смутное представление о Скайуокерах, а еще меньше — о Силе. Но было очевидно, что она понимает, насколько важна для него фигура Дарта Вейдера. Он — единственный герой, который остался у Кайло.

Впервые в жизни рядом с ним не было родителя или учителя. Наконец он был сам себе хозяин. Но теперь, более чем когда-либо, он отчаянно нуждался в чьей-то поддержке. Если он заслужит доверие Рей, то, возможно, она поверит в него?.. Ему нужен был кто-то, кто верит в него, и поэтому Кайло безрассудно шел вперед, невзирая на неудобные вопросы.

Он признался, не сводя глаз с маски Вейдера:

— Сколько себя помню, я всегда разрывался между враждующими сторонами Силы. Между тягой к Свету и зовом Тьмы. Обращался то к одной стороне, то к другой. Вейдер был таким же. Дядя вспоминал, что при встрече с моим дедом ощутил конфликт в его душе. Что он почувствовал уязвимость своего отца перед Светом.

— Я чувствую то же самое в тебе. Здесь. Сейчас.

— Дядя сказал, что этот конфликт дал ему надежду, что Вейдера можно вернуть на Светлую сторону. Но Люк Скайуокер ошибался. Дарт Вейдер не принял Светлую сторону, — в этом Кайло оставался непреклонен, и это был ключевой момент, в котором ошибался его дядя. — Мой дед умер в Свете, прежде чем у него появилась возможность опомниться. Вейдер ни за что не остался бы среди Света. Но мой дядя отказался признать это, иначе ему пришлось бы признать ту же самую изменчивость в себе.

— Потому что все мы — Свет и Тьма, — Рей закончила за него мысль.

— Да. Не существует никого более противоречивого, чем Скайуокеры, — вздохнул Кайло. — Это никогда не закончится, Рей, — продолжил он. — Я уступил Тьме, и вот меня призывает Свет. Но даже мой дядя, который был так яро предан Свету, знал искушение Темной стороны. Он скрывал это от своих учеников, но мы все равно это видели. Сила — изменчивая субстанция, и мы, Скайуокеры, всегда существуем где-то посередине. Всю свою жизнь мы идем рука об руку с искушением. Мой дед начал жизнь в Свете, потом пал во Тьму, а перед смертью вернулся к тому, с чего начинал. Во мне живет тот же конфликт. И мой дядя… в Люке Скайуокере крылось куда больше Темных наклонностей, чем ему хотелось признавать.

— Так что же все это значит? — Рей озадачилась пуще прежнего.

— Это значит, что джедаям и ситхам пора положить конец. Оба учения пропагандируют устаревшие идеалы, недостижимые и опасные, — его голос был горек и тверд. — Нельзя учить подавлять и ненавидеть естественную часть себя.

— Ясно, — разумеется, необученной Рей казалось легко отмахнуться от тысячелетних традиций. Они ей были в принципе неизвестны, поэтому ей не удавалось в полной мере оценить, насколько революционной являлась сама мысль об этом. Но Кайло знал. И это пугало его. — Так… что теперь?

Ее взгляд неотрывно следил за ним.

— С этим нам предстоит определиться.

— Нет никаких «нам»…

О да, конечно же, их встреча не могла пройти без того, чтобы она снова не отвергла его.

— Рей, ты не осознаешь собственной важности. Ты — часть будущего, хочешь того или нет.

— Говоря о будущем… Я подумываю о том, чтобы оставить Сопротивление. Я выросла, копаясь в том, что осталось от прошлой войны. Я насмотрелась на это более чем достаточно. К тому же, останься я в Сопротивлении — ты будешь манипулировать нашей Связью. Запомни, Бен, мы станем врагами, если ты повторишь то, что сделал сегодня.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты была моим союзником, а не врагом! — в нем действительно никогда не было желания убивать ее. С самой первой встречи на Такодане, с неудачного допроса и поединка в лесу, ему претила мысль о ее смерти. Его влекло к ней. И наверное, это было правильное решение, раз Сила продолжала сводить их снова и снова. — Будь моим союзником, Рей, — попросил он опять.

— Не думаю, что у нас получится быть союзниками.

— Почему нет? — возмутился он. И… неужто его голос прозвучал жалобно?.. Сила, только не это! Он взял себя в руки, стараясь вернуть былую решимость: — Рей, ты не случайно наткнулась на дроида с картой к последнему джедаю. Давно утерянный меч моего деда неспроста воззвал к тебе. Мы не случайно сохранили эту Связку в Силе после смерти Сноука. Нас ведет рука Силы! Постоянно заставляя наши пути пересекаться!

— Когда ты говоришь так, тебе хочется верить, — с тихой горечью произнесла она. — Но потом мне приходиться смотреть, как ты хладнокровно казнишь людей! Я не хочу участвовать в этом! Знаешь, я не думаю, что мы сможем объединиться! Я не думаю, что это вообще возможно, Бен!

— Почему нет?

Пусть Рей не разделяла его политических воззрений, но были неоспоримые вещи, которые с ним не мог разделить никто, кроме нее. Например, Сила. Кроме того, прошлое его семьи — она летала на принадлежащем его отцу «Соколе», сражалась со Сноуком… Это же чего-то стоит, разве нет?

Ему был необходим близкий человек, которому можно довериться, и эта девушка — лучший шанс исполнить это желание. Кайло поручали исполнять чужое наследие, сколько себя помнил. Сначала его знаменитые родители, дядя-джедай, с их надеждами, а затем он пришел к наследию своего неустрашимого деда-ситха. Это немало. И пока галактика видела в нем победителя, Верховного лидера Первого ордена, его душа терзалась сомнениями. Сноук сам говорил об этом, назвав его «ребенком в маске». Оскорбление достигло цели, потому что оно было правдой. Глубоко внутри Кайло Рена грызли противоречия — его прошлого в качестве джедайского падавана и настоящего в лице разочаровывающего ученика ситха. Его продолжало беспокоить, что все его идеи о балансе могут оказаться лишь способом объяснить собственные недостатки. Поэтому Рей была нужна ему, хотя бы в качестве моральной поддержки!

— Почему нет?! — вскрикнула она, и ее голос взвился до самой высокой ноты. — Ты уже забыл Хана Соло и Люка Скайуокера?! Ты забыл то, что случилось у Сноука? Может, когда-нибудь, Бен, но не сейчас! Ты мне нравишься, но я тебе не доверяю. И меня страшит твоя жестокость. Ты слишком… опасен… — внезапно показалось, что Рей едва сдерживает слезы… или не позволяет себе схватиться за меч. По ней было сложно сказать. — Я хочу уйти! Сейчас же!

Решив не усугублять ситуацию, он сразу согласился. Да, отпускать ее не хотелось, но ему необходимо было заслужить ее доверие. Поэтому он без лишних вопросов привел ее к полностью заправленному истребителю. Он даже придумал ей легенду — что она оказалась единственной выжившей в ловушке, которую Первый орден устроил для сочувствующего Сопротивлению магната. Это звучало правдоподобно, ведь только у Рей была Сила.

— Ты угнала корабль, чтобы добраться до своих, — добавил, пока они с Рей стояли в оживленном ангаре. — Бери его, попрощайся и уходи.

— Мне не нравится твой приказной тон! — рассвирепела она. — Я сама приму решение, когда буду готова, Бен!

Свободолюбивая мусорщица ненавидела, когда ей указывали. В этом было некое женское очарование, поэтому Кайло предпринял еще одну попытку воззвать к ее разуму:

— Хан Соло предупреждал, что Сноук использует меня. Что учитель расправится со мной в конечном итоге. Он ошибался. Это я на протяжении многих лет использовал Сноука. Он финансировал Первый орден, который стал моим инструментом для возвышения. Я давно ждал той возможности, которая открылась в тронном зале, однако, никогда не предполагал, что в дело будешь вовлечена ты. Ты… мусорщица из ниоткуда, полная Света, которая появилась, чтобы найти Люка Скайуокера… И ты бесстрашно шагнула в логово Сноука, пытаясь спасти меня. Никто никогда не делал подобного…

Понимала ли она? Разве не видела, насколько глубоко это провидение Силы? Случайностей не бывает, как и удачи — есть только великая Сила. И она благоволила им обоим. 

— Но теперь я вижу, что все было правильно. Не будь тебя, повторился бы старый ситхский обычай, и ученик убил бы учителя. Но ты, Рей, ты помогла исправить это. На этот раз все закончится по-другому.

Он посмотрел на нее блестящими глазами и повторил:

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Вскинув брови, она слегка наклонила голову набок.

— Но ты же используешь меня сейчас?..

— Нет… нет! — с досадой выдохнул он. — Все совсем не так! Вместе — ты и я — мы станем героями.

Она отвернулась, едва не вздрагивая от сомнений и напряжения. Порой Свет бывал так упрям…

Сегодня Кайло поведал ей все, что мог. Пока. И ей пришло время покинуть его и обдумать услышанное.

— Ты должна держаться подальше от Сопротивления, — предупредил он. — В противном случае это приведет тебя к гибели.

Сказав это, он сунул ей в руку стопку кредитных карт и отослал прочь.


	6. Chapter 6

Рей благополучно добралась до убежища Сопротивления — невзрачного дока в трехуровневом городке в одном из миров Среднего Кольца. Ей пригодилась история, которую предложил Бен — об успешном побеге на угнанном корабле, в то время как всех остальных схватили. И ей поверили, потому что доверяли. В конце концов, она была их джедаем… После краткого разговора с По Дэмероном и еще одним старшим офицером, Рей вежливо оставили в покое. Вероятно, от них не укрылся ее расстроенный вид, хотя, разумеется, они не догадывались об истинной причине этого.

Одиночество Рей оказалось недолгим — через полчаса к ней, бездумно слонявшейся по грузовому отсеку, заглянула генерал Лея. Не спрашивая разрешения, мать Бена присела на низкую табуретку, молчаливо приглашая Рей к разговору.

После небольшой паузы генерал констатировала со вздохом:

— Миссия прошла неудачно.

Вообще-то, она даже не представляла, до какой степени… Но вслух Рей согласилась:

— Неудачно… — она не спешила раскрывать правду о своих сложных отношениях с Беном и Силой, поэтому придерживалась ранее озвученной версии. — Мне посчастливилось остаться в живых, хвала Силе.

— Силе… — вздохнув, повторила генерал. И улыбнулась. — Рей, не пойми меня неправильно, но я терпеть не могу этот аспект нашего существования.

— Поэтому вы не стали джедаем? — спросила Рей. — Из-за того, что не любите Силу? — Казалось странным, что подобная женщина добровольно отказалась от столь мощного подспорья.

— В основном потому, что мне хотелось иметь нормальную семью, — пояснила Лея Органа. — В те времена я была влюблена в Хана, мы хотели пожениться. По традиции джедаям не положено заводить семью, и это отчасти поумерило мой пыл относительно джедайского обучения.

— Ох, да. Я забыла, — Рей помнила что-то о том, что рыцари-джедаи отрекались от мира, но, по большей части, то были слухи из голонета да россказни проповедников Церкви Силы, временами захаживавших на заставу Ниимы.

— В то время меня интересовали другие вещи. Мы стояли у колыбели Новой Республики, — с оттенком светлой грусти поведала генерал. — Еще при жизни моего отца, подростком, я трудилась на благо Восстания, и когда, наконец, Империя была повержена, казалось, сбылась наша мечта. Работа помогала мне пережить потерю родителей и Альдераана. Мы верили, что не допустим, чтобы подобное повторилось… Тогда, — Лея Органа тяжело вздохнула, обратив невидящий взгляд к Рей, — то было время надежд. Время, когда все казалось возможным. Внезапно будущее превратилось в настоящее, и оно принадлежало нам. Я знала, что у меня была Сила, но куда больше меня занимали вопросы управления государством. Я думала, что буду служить Республике — как и Люк, но по-другому. Он был нашим джедаем, я была политиком и дипломатом. Вместе мы собирались исправить тот вред, что Вейдер причинил галактике. Мы должны были искупить его грехи.

— Первый орден знает, где мы! — повинуясь порыву, выпалила Рей. — Так они выследили нашу миссию! Так нашли наше место встречи! — подвернулся удачный момент открыть эту тайну, не вдаваясь в детали, касающиеся Бена или Силы.

— Я знаю. Из отчета.

— В любую минуту они могут быть здесь! — Рей согласилась сотрудничать с Кайло и пожертвовать одним человеком, чтобы дать шанс Сопротивлению, но ее не покидали опасения, что жертва могла оказаться напрасной. Во всяком случае, пока у Сопротивления нет плана эвакуации. Вид непоколебимой Леи Органы, сидящей в суровой задумчивости, заставил сердце Рей болезненно сжаться. — Они придут за нами, и мы все умрем! — продолжала она.

— Да, я знаю.

— И вы собираетесь рассказать остальным?

— Да. Они имеют право знать.

— Так… что же нам делать?

— Через десять минут я созову всех на собрание и сообщу плохие новости. Те, кто захочет попытать счастья самостоятельно, будут вправе покинуть нас. Остальные останутся со мной.

— Вы остаетесь?!

— Да. Я устала убегать, Рей, — генерал аккуратно взяла ее за руку и мягко сжала. — Когда ты будешь в моем возрасте, ты поймешь. Я никогда не принадлежала к тем, кто сдается или опускает руки. Я готова встретить последний бой, если до этого дойдет.

— Как Люк? — прошептала Рей. — Вы останетесь в качестве приманки, чтобы другие сбежали?

— Да, — честно ответила Лея Органа. — Дело свободы стоит больше, чем жизнь одного человека. Мой бой продолжится после меня. Наш сигнал бедствия с воззванием к союзникам во Внешнем Кольце рано или поздно будет услышан. Вот увидишь. Имей веру, Рей. Дарту Вейдеру и Императору не удалось изничтожить надежду, и у Кайло Рена это не получится, — в голосе бывшей принцессы, женщины, чья жизнь прошла в бесконечной борьбе, слышалась горечь. — Однажды в галактике закончатся Скайуокеры. И тогда, может быть, наступит мир.

Рей промолчала. Она не знала, что сказать.

— Теперь я старуха, но когда-то и я была молодой. Вся жизнь была у меня впереди, — генерал снова несильно сжала ее руку, и от этого — такого материнского — жеста поддержки на глазах у Рей выступили слезы. — Но все пошло не так, как я планировала.

Лея Органа печально улыбнулась, словно вызвав призрак былой красоты. Глядя на ее элегантный темный плащ, платье, изысканные украшения, вычурную прическу, Рей поняла, что Лея, несмотря ни на что, всегда оставалась прежде всего принцессой — принцессой из рода Скайуокеров, над которой тяготело бремя сожалений и вины.

Посмотрев на их соединенные руки, Лея Органа добавила:

— Я прожила долгую жизнь и видела, как рушится дело всей моей жизни. Новая Республика, мой брак, мой муж, мой брат, мой сын. И стольких друзей и коллег потеряла на своем пути. Рей, все, чем я дорожила, исчезло.

Было вдвойне горестно слышать такое от женщины, осознавшей, что ее жизнь прошла впустую. И то, что она говорила об этом с таким спокойствием и собранностью, было ужаснее всего.

Но разговор с Беном был еще свеж в памяти.

— Именно в названном порядке? — не удержавшись, уточнила Рей.

— Что?

— Бен шел последним? После всего остального?

Вопрос, конечно, прозвучал неуместно, но Лея Органа задумчиво помолчала, прежде чем ответить.

— Да. Да, полагаю, последним.

Чувство вины, исходившее от нее, казалось душераздирающим, и Рей отвернулась.

— Простите… Мне не следовало…

— Тогда мне казалось, что я со всем справлюсь. С галактикой, с семьей, и буду хорошей матерью. Каждое из этих дел по отдельности — тяжелый труд, но все вместе стало неподъемной ношей. Женщины способны справляться со многим. Но не всегда. Нужна правильная работа, правильный мужчина и правильный ребенок. Но все равно задача будет не из легких. А у меня не было этого, Рей. Настоящая политика — это круглосуточная работа, Хана никогда не было рядом, а Бен был слишком требовательным. Но я пыталась, Рей. Я честно пыталась, — вздохнула она. — Когда я уйду из этого мира, хочу, чтобы люди помнили про Лею Органу следующее: будь то Сенат, война или семья, я старалась изо всех сил делать то, что считала правильным. Даже если не могла победить, я сражалась достойно. И я многим жертвовала ради этого. Я потеряла гораздо больше, чем думают люди.

Генерал, чуть повернув голову, бросила на девушку острый взгляд:

— Рей, я хочу, чтобы ты улетела вместе с теми, чьим выбором будет — уйти. Это приказ. Я не позволю тебе остаться. Если ты останешься, Бен найдет тебя, но не убьет, как остальных. Меня беспокоит, что твоя судьба окажется гораздо хуже. — Глава Сопротивления наклонилась к ней, завладев всем ее вниманием: — Остерегайся Бена. Он монстр, а теперь, когда Сноук мертв, его ничто не сдерживает. Невозможно предсказать, что ждет нас в будущем.

— Вы уверены, что все настолько плохо? — шепотом спросила Рей, поскольку намерения Бена найти баланс Силы и провести реформы показались ей убедительными.

— Бен хоть когда-либо давал понять, что способен принести что-то, кроме зла? Рей, ты совершила храбрый поступок, решив попытаться вернуть его на Светлую сторону, но до него никто не смог достучаться. Ни Люк, ни Хан, ни ты. Он зашел слишком далеко. Его нельзя спасти, — закончила она. Лея, неизменно цеплявшаяся за надежду, сделала свой неутешительный вывод.

— Что насчет вас? — спросила Рей. — Вы пытались?

Генерал Лея встретила ее взгляд.

— Люк сказал мне, что это не имеет смысла. Бен ненавидит меня больше всех, — она поморщилась, ее глаза сверкнули от возмущения. — Вечно все винят мать в подобных вещах. Словно мать всегда и во всем несет ответственность за своих детей. Словно дети рождаются такими, а не становятся. Запомни это на будущее, Рей. Бен давно уже стал мужчиной, и он более чем способен отвечать за свои поступки. Доля вины, которую я готова принять на себя, имеет границы, — Лея покачала головой. — Но верно… он ненавидит меня больше, чем всех остальных.

— П-почему?.. — вырвалось у Рей, и хотя это был очередной праздный вопрос, заданный из любопытства, но ей хотелось услышать все версии относительно детства Бена — ведь именно тогда все пошло не так.

— Потому что я настояла, чтобы Бен учился Силе. Но Бен этого не хотел. Вот в чем ирония происходящего, Рей. Он ненавидел джедайское обучение и сбегал из академии снова, снова и снова. Он был худшим среди учеников Люка. И вот кем он стал теперь.

— Он бы назвал это судьбой, — вдруг добавила Рей.

— Он был бы прав, — подтвердила Лея Органа, наградив ее тяжелым взглядом. — Но в моей семье судьба — редкостная стерва. Во всем замешана Сила. Порой мне кажется, что наш род проклят.

Генерал поднялась и оперлась на трость. С каждый днем она все больше опиралась на нее.

— Что ж, на собрании нас, должно быть, уже заждались. Пойдем, поделимся дурными вестями, — сказала она. — После смерти Кэла Иматта нас осталось двадцать семь. Будь у нас деньги, мы могли бы разойтись и в целях конспирации воспользоваться гражданскими рейсами.

Лея Органа окинула взглядом обветшалый интерьер «Сокола»:

— Мы могли бы бросить это ржавое корыто, пусть Первый орден ищет его. Или установить автопилот, улучшив приманку.

— Вы бы смогли такое провернуть? — спросила Рей, озаренная внезапно пришедшей идеей.

— Конечно. В свое время подобным образом мы вытащили крупный диверсионный отряд, заброшенный на Таанаб во время Восстания… Хм. Был ли это Таанаб? Уже не помню. В любом случае, это сработало. Мы оставили корабли и оружие, но благополучно вывезли всех на гражданских коммерческих рейсах, — Лея Органа дернула плечом. — Но для такой операции требуются кредиты, а у нас их нет. Нам едва хватает на пропитание и на оплату доков.

— У меня есть кредиты! — заговорила Рей, достав из кармана здоровенную стопку карт, которую дал Бен перед отлетом. — Это поможет?!

— Не знаю… Сколько у тебя есть?

Рей вручила карты генералу, и та вытаращила глаза:

— Здесь почти сто тысяч. Это карты выпуска Первого ордена, — взгляд Леи стал суровым. — Рей, где ты их взяла?

— От того бизнесмена с Куата, — солгала она. — Он подложил их мне перед тем, как я сбежала. Наверное, это были его карманные деньги, — «предположила» она. — Как думаете, этого хватит?

— Да, этого вполне достаточно. Рей, на эти деньги ты смогла бы улететь и оплатить себе шикарные апартаменты на Кореллии или Корусанте на год вперед.

— Правда? — после Джакку с ее вещевым обменом Рей все еще постигала науку настоящих кредитов и до сих пор слабо себе представляла: что, где и сколько стоит.

— Да, Рей, правда. И этого хватит, чтобы спасти нас, — Лея выглядела потрясенной, но не скрывала облегчения.

— Тогда используйте их по назначению! Ведь этого хотел бы директор Куата! — продолжила импровизировать Рей. — Он помог нам в трудный час!

— Они могут отслеживать его средства после его ареста, — произнесла генерал, встав и направившись на собрание. — Нам следует действовать быстро.

Несмотря на то, что принцесса опиралась на трость, Рей пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы поспевать за ней.

План отточили в течение часа, оперативно забронировав двадцать семь маршрутов в разных направлениях, в разное время, на разных судах и из разных городов. Следуя плану, каждый сопротивленец переодевался в гражданскую одежду и выходил в город, откуда следовал проложенной дорогой, растворяясь среди толпы. Генерал продумывала все до мелочей, и через девять часов эвакуация закончилась — скрылись все, даже Чубакка, оставив «Тысячелетний сокол».

Все, кроме одной девушки, намеренно опоздавшей на свой рейс в последнюю минуту.

Рей осталась, обманув Лею Органу, Финна, По, Чубакку и остальных. Она не отбыла запланированным рейсом и не прилетела в точку сбора по установленным координатам неделей спустя. Каким бы бессердечным ни выглядел такой поступок — исчезнуть без объяснений, — это было к лучшему.

Она не представляла, как рассказать о своих странных отношениях с Беном Соло. Но ей пришлось покинуть Сопротивление, иначе она и дальше подвергала бы их опасности, ведь было понятно: Бен не успокоится и продолжит использовать ее в собственных целях. А Рей были слишком дороги новообретенные друзья, чтобы подставлять их под удар. Конечно, они не поняли бы ее. Но даже если бы поняли, то уговорили бы ее остаться, а это привело бы к печальным последствиям. Пусть лучше друзья считают, что она бросила их — чем что предала. Для них будет безопаснее находиться как можно дальше от нее, как бы горько это ни выглядело для Рей с Джакку. Ведь ей снова предстояло остаться одной.

Что ж, одной, пока Сила не решит снова приоткрыть завесу…

Рей не знала, что и думать о Бене Соло, но она не могла перестать думать о нем. С тех пор, как он явился ей в видении, пришедшем, когда она дотронулась до светового меча,— он превратился в постоянную составляющую ее жизни. Теперь ей негде спрятаться от него, поскольку их связывала Сила. Но с какой целью? Эта связь, как и сам Бен Соло, сбивала ее с толку.

Новый Верховный лидер был обезоруживающе искренен, но не стоило обманываться — от него исходила опасность, он был странным сочетанием ярости и надежды. И он нуждался в ней. Лея Органа назвала своего сына «требовательным», это и правда казалось подходящим определением.

Бен попросил ее о помощи, но Рей не могла отделаться от мысли, что это ловушка.

Бен говорил, что необходимо найти баланс, но он отверг Свет, когда она предлагала его, и остался во Тьме.

Бен говорил, что нужно отойти от прошлого, но все время твердил о прошлом и о своем мертвом деде — словно это было единственным, чем дорожил Бен Соло.

Он просил об одном, но в конечном итоге всегда выбирал совершенно другое. Его слова и его поступки противоречили друг другу.

Возможно, худшим врагом Бена Соло был сам Бен Соло? Или в его словах крылся расчет? Он играл на ее сострадании? Или был честен? Но даже если так, какая разница?.. Он — монстр. Он признал это сам. 

А что же с джедаями? В этом вопросе у Рей было еще меньше ясности. Представлялось невероятной глупостью гоняться за идеалами легендарного далекого прошлого, которые даже Люк Скайуокер отбросил в сторону. И еще Рей волновалась, что этот путь приведет к прямому конфликту с Беном. А этого ей не хотелось. Несмотря на его многочисленные преступления, она понимала его, и это понимание заставляло ее сопереживать ему. Рей серьезно сомневалась, что когда-нибудь сумеет убить его, если представится шанс. Теперь она знала о нем слишком много, и эти чувства запали ей в душу. Само собой, именно ей придется пасть жертвой в вероятном столкновении. А привыкшая цепляться за жизнь мусорщица в глубине ее души с таким исходом была категорически не согласна.

И куда это вело ее?..

Обратно на Джакку! Обратно на планету пустынь, ставшую источником ее сил и вечным бременем. Но прежде всего Джакку воплощала собой дом. Скромная, одинокая, суровая Джакку!.. Дом, милый дом!.. Место, где все было простым и понятным. Далеко-далеко от галактической гражданской войны и настырного Бена Соло. Но для возвращения домой требовалась одна существенная мелочь — «Тысячелетний Сокол».

Вернувшись к брошенному «Соколу», Рей начала разогревать двигатели и только приготовилась стартовать, как Сила не преминула напомнить о себе.

Резко отвернувшись от главной консоли, Рей наткнулась взглядом на Бена в полном облачении, стоявшего на командном мостике огромного корабля. Вокруг него царила сдержанная военная суета — склоняясь над многочисленными мониторами, датчиками и голосводками, офицеры приглушенно переговаривались друг с другом.

— Ох! — слишком занятая предполетной подготовкой Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности. — Ты!

— Знакомая рубка, — в голосе Бена прорезалось недовольство. — Ты все еще там. Я же велел тебе уходить.

— Я занимаюсь этим прямо сейчас, — нахмурившись, отбилась она.

— На «Тысячелетнем Соколе»? С мятежниками? Я не это имел в виду под «уходом», Рей. Больше похоже на самоубийство. Крейсер перехватит тебя и ошметки Сопротивления при выходе из атмосферы.

— Я одна! Сопротивления здесь нет! На этом корабле никого нет, кроме меня! Просканируй его — и убедишься!

— Мои люди сначала стреляют, а не сканируют. Ты летишь на корабле, на котором с Крэйта сбежало Сопротивление. Ты взяла и оседлала гигантскую мишень, Рей.

— Сейчас неподходящее время! — рявкнула она, прекрасно понимая, что взлет обещает быть непростым. Ей потребуется полная концентрация и немного оптимизма. — А теперь отвали, я занята!..

— Это плохое решение. Не знал, что ты настолько глупа, чтобы решиться на такое.

Естественно, едва «Сокол» отчалил, сработали приборы, предупреждая о сближении. Рей скосила глаза и поняла, насколько все плохо.

— Приближаются четыре СИД… Четыре СИД!.. — выдохнула она и оглянулась за плечо, накинувшись на исходившего самодовольством Бена. — Можешь свалить отсюда, наконец?! У меня нет времени болтать! — Ее взгляд метнулся обратно, она пыталась удержать в поле зрения все перехватчики. — Ох, где второй пилот, когда он так нужен… — простонала она. — И стрелок… Двадцать пайков за стрелка!..

— Что это мигает?

Рей ответила не глядя:

— Компрессор. Раньше перед стадией зажигания срабатывал компрессор. Он все еще загорается на старте, но толку от него никакого.

— Отлично. Это добавляет…

— Слишком много нагрузки на гипердвигатель! — раздраженно закончила за него Рей. — Я в курсе! А теперь уйди!

— Полная мощность на передние щиты, — властно произнес Бен. — Тебе придется обойти перехватчики.

— Эй! Командуй на своем корабле! — огрызнулась она, но тем не менее послушалась — совет казался дельным.

Старый корабль ринулся вперед. «Сокол» был невероятно маневренным, несмотря на невзрачный вид, но его знаменитое преимущество в скорости померкло несколько десятилетий назад — в силу развития технологий. Орденские преследователи были быстрее, но Рей оставалась отличным пилотом, и это был ее не первый безумный вылет в гиперпространство. Совершая немыслимые кульбиты, «Сокол» уклонялся от преследователей, но эффект вышел не таким, как хотелось. Ее талант лишь отчасти компенсировал технологические преимущества противника.

Полная досады, Рей запоздало переосмыслила свое решение покинуть Сопротивление.

— Они прямо у меня на хвосте! Я не могу их сбросить, не могу обогнать на этом старом ведре запчастей! Это ржавый хлам! — разъяренно воскликнула она.

— Согласен. Сдвинься влево. Мне не видны показатели на приборной панели, — теперь в его тоне тоже слышалось беспокойство.

— Что?!

— Хорошо, так лучше. Бочка при максимальном значении перегрузки по моей команде. Пусть промахнутся. Три… Два. Один… Давай!

Она немедленно сбросила скорость, старая посудина содрогнулась, и у Рей мгновенно похолодело в животе. Но «Сокол» выдержал — уловка Бена сработала.

— Так. О двух позаботились, — выдохнула девушка, чувствуя всплеск адреналина, и взвыла: — А что с остальными?! С ними что?! — И напомнила: — Еще разрушитель на орбите!

— Ничто из этого не было тайной. Зачем ты решила рисковать?

— Это был мой единственный билет отсюда! — процедила Рей сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Нет. У тебя было полно денег, чтобы найти альтернативу. Так что происходит, Рей?

— Я потратила эти деньги!

— На что?

— Увидишь, — она мотнула головой. И в этот момент ракета едва не снесла корпус «Сокола». — Ай! Это было близко!

— Куда ты направляешься?

— Проваливай!

— Куда?

— Джакку! Я лечу на Джакку, и я не могу явиться туда, не вернув корабль Ункару Платту! Если я не верну его, он не купит мои запчасти и мне придется умереть с голоду!

— Джакку?! Ты возвращаешься на помойку?! С чего это ты захотела туда вернуться?

— Может, поболтаем попозже? Времени нет!

— Я предлагал тебе лучшую жизнь. У тебя было полно кредитов, чтобы отправиться куда угодно… — речь Бена резко прервалась при громком страшном ударе о корпус. — Что это было?

— Прямое попадание в зад! Ох, прекрасно! — процедила Рей. — Потерян хвостовой дефлекторный щит! Может, отзовете своих парней, мистер Верховный лидер?!

— Если это будет стоить потраченного времени.

— Что?!

Прогремел еще один взрыв — теперь Рей лишилась и второго щита. Все показатели на консоли полыхали, вопя об опасности.

— Да! Бен, все, что хочешь! Только прикажи им уйти!

— Возвращайся ко мне. Это все, о чем я прошу, — и, не дожидаясь ее ответа, обратился к кому-то невидимому ей: — Дайте мне открытую линию с разрушителем, ведущим наблюдение за Сопротивлением.

— Верховный лидер, — услышала Рей еще один, приглушенный, голос. — Корабль Сопротивления в прямом поле видимости, его ведут четыре перехватчика. Они следуют вашему приказу обезвредить, а не уничтожать.

— Бен?! Бен, у меня нет кормового щита, я теряю контроль! — громко закричала Рей. — **Сделай что-нибудь сейчас же!**

— Отставить, капитан. Немедленно прекратите преследование. Мы позволяем им бежать.

— Бежать, сэр? — с недоверием переспросили на линии.

Бен проигнорировал это и обратился к Рей:

— Я дам тебе координаты для прыжка. Садись за свой навигатор.

— Я на месте. Давай.

Бен начал диктовать, и она тут же старательно вводила их, повторяя вслух.

— Где это? — поинтересовалась девушка. — Куда меня отправит?

— К моему флагману у Корусанта. Ты отключишь двигатели и позволишь нам втянуть тебя лучом захвата. Рей?

— Я здесь. Сойдет, наверное. Я все равно хотела тебе кое-что показать. Может, ты сумеешь разобраться. Но условия прежние, Бен! Я уйду, когда захочу.

— Хорошо. Теперь прыгай, и увидимся через несколько часов.

Через четыре часа «Тысячелетний Сокол» выпрыгнул из гиперпространства посреди множества разрушителей Первого ордена, зависших над планетой-мегаполисом. Получив вызов с «Финализатора», Рей поступила в соответствии с полученными инструкциями. Ничего другого не оставалось — изменить решение и выбраться отсюда было нереально. В бездействии, Рей молча наблюдала, как «Сокол» приземляют посреди огромного ангара.

Перед выходом на трап она забрала свой секрет из ящика в общем отсеке «Сокола». И сделала глубокий вдох.

«Тысячелетний Сокол» был хорошо знаком этим орденцам, видевшим то, что произошло на Крэйте. Побросав дела, насколько позволяла служба, они с интересом следили, кто же выйдет из сопротивленческого корабля. И конечно, ее уже ждал вооруженный отряд штурмовиков. Одно неверное движение — и Рей рисковала получить выстрел в голову или грудь.

Тем не менее, не опуская глаз, она гордо спустилась по трапу. Вероятно, встречавшие не ожидали увидеть молоденькую девушку с книгами в руках. Штурмовик, держащий приготовленные ограничители, поколебался в нерешительности и двинулся к Рей, но она лишь крепче прижала к груди свою ношу и покачала головой. И когда солдат попытался схватить ее за руку, призвала Силу.

— Ты не станешь удерживать меня, — четко произнесла она, сопроводив слова внушением Силы.

— Я не стану удерживать тебя, — повторил солдат и отступил.

Но его командир явно не понял случившегося.

— Эй! Что здесь происходит?! Немедленно передайте мне ограничители!

— Ох! — воскликнул кто-то. — А вот и Рен!

Штурмовики мгновенно вытянулись по стойке смирно — Верховный лидер прошел мимо них, направляясь прямо к Рей.

— Привет, — Бен оглядел ее, отмечая охапку бумажных книг, неловко прижатых к груди. — Принесла свое домашнее задание?

— Да, — с глубоким вздохом ответила Рей и призвала всю свою храбрость. — Мне нужна твоя помощь с ними.

Похоже, ее слова заинтриговали его — Бен протянул руку и взял верхнюю книгу из стопки. Он медленно повернул ее, проведя пальцем по символам на обложке.

— Откуда ты это взяла? — отрывисто спросил он.

— Нашла в джедайском храме, — сразу ответила Рей, но спустя секунду сокрушенно призналась: — Хорошо. Я украла их. Я украла их у Люка Скайуокера, перед тем как сбежать.

Она буквально видела ухмылку Бена за маской.

— Пойдем, — позвал он. — Я хочу увидеть книги. А заодно объяснишь, что случилось с Сопротивлением.


	7. Chapter 7

Бен со счастливой ухмылкой наблюдал за тем, как Рей опускала свою ношу — джедайские книги — на стол в его каюте.

— Все-таки хорошо, что Скайуокер помер, иначе он убил бы тебя во сне за твое бессовестное воровство.

— Он не хотел учить меня и не собирался помогать! — вновь попыталась оправдаться Рей. — Он сказал, что мне нужен учитель, и при этом заявил, что не может быть моим учителем! А еще он пообещал мне три урока, а дал только два!

Ухмылка Бена стала еще шире.

— Ты не много потеряла, Рей. Поныне бы сидела, медитируя и жонглируя камнями.

Умение поднимать камни иногда бывает полезно, подумала Рей, но решила придержать эту мысль при себе.

— Думаю, мое обучение отличалось от твоего, — с горечью сказала она. — Мне только твердили, как и почему джедаям пора положить конец. Поэтому я не украла эти книги, а наоборот, спасла их.

— Звучит правдоподобно, — рассудил Бен, искоса взглянув на нее. — С определенной точки зрения.

Он что, издевался над ней? Или все еще осуждал ее поступок?.. Рей прищурилась, она вовсе не считала себя воровкой. Но Бен, кажется, тоже… 

— Я рад, что ты забрала их, Рей, — вроде бы искренне добавил он. — Ты их почитала?

Он начал разбирать стопку — сняв перчатки, как отметила Рей, и с осторожностью касаясь хрупких томов. В его обращении с древними фолиантами чувствовалось благоговение, которое удивило ее. Вероятно, причина в том, что Бена Соло некогда воспитывали как будущего джедая. И его любимый дедушка тоже когда-то был джедаем. Поэтому вид этих книг вызывал у него особый трепет.

— Ну? — повторил он, вырывая ее из задумчивости. — Ты читала их?

Рей отвернулась.

— Нет. Эм… Пока нет.

— Тогда давай посмотрим.

Он сел, и она опустилась рядом с ним.

— Люк сказал, что это священные тексты джедаев, которые восходят к основанию Ордена. Что для их хранения много веков назад был построен храм.

Бен открыл самый большой том и провел пальцем по рукописной надписи с датой на внутренней стороне обложке.

— Выскажу предположение, что храм был деревом.

— Да. Как ты узнал? — изумившись, спросила она.

— До того, как Орден джедаев укрепился в Республике, у них не принято было строить культовых сооружений, подобных храму на Корусанте. В те дни внимание Ордена сосредотачивалось на Силе, а не на борьбе за влияние на Республику и собратьев-рыцарей.

Бен пригляделся, вчитываясь во что-то, вновь удивляя Рей своей увлеченностью джедайскими книгами. Но вскоре он поднял голову и продолжил:

— Древо считалось одним из наиболее узнаваемых символов раннего Ордена джедаев. Из жизни исходит Сила. Она позволяет ей расти. От смерти снова приходит жизнь. Древо живет и умирает, а из его остатков вырастут новые деревья. В жизни все взаимосвязано, как и в Силе. То, что кажется на первый взгляд случайностью, является частью большей картины, поскольку жизнь, как и Сила, состоит из циклов.

— Расскажи еще, — невольно увлеклась Рей, заглядывая в раскрытую книгу. Бен подвинул фолиант ближе к ней.

— На заре своей истории Орден джедаев был полон свежих идей и неоднозначных вопросов. Но со временем, разрастаясь, Орден перестал уделять им внимание. Джедаи пытались увековечить себя и нарастить силу. Совет джедаев превратился лишь в тень былых мастеров Силы, и они увековечили наработанное знание в текстах, не развивая его. Еще задолго до падения Республики джедаи привыкли затыкать рот недоброжелателям и игнорировать тех немногих в своих рядах, кто хотел реформ.

Взгляд Бена стал задумчивым.

— Тебе известна их история, Рей? — поинтересовался он. — Когда джедаи находились на пике своей власти, они постоянно вмешивались во все — в дела армии, в торговлю, в вопросы управления. Они называли себя «Хранителями мира», но единственной причиной, по которой они вмешивались в конфликты, было желание поддержать заранее выбранную сторону, которой было суждено победить. Из-за их вмешательства назревало негодование. Многие годы джедаи своими действиями ослабляли Республику, и в тот момент, когда она нуждалась в сплоченном сильном руководстве, ее институты не смогли разрешить Сепаратистский кризис. Последовавшая за этим война привела большую часть галактики в запустение.

Рей безмолвно внимала его рассказу, ведь то, что говорил Бен, могло быть правдой — но могло и не быть. У Бена имелся свой интерес, поэтому ему не следовало доверять на слово. Но все же Рей понимала, что ей не хватает знаний, чтобы выяснить истину самостоятельно.

— Мне мало что известно о Войнах Клонов, — пробормотала она.

— Что ж, запомни главное, Рей: граф Дуку и его последователи, основавшие сепаратистское движение, были джедаями. Они отступили от принятых традиций, чтобы получить шанс на реформы — из-за того, что Йода и республиканские лидеры не терпели инакомыслия.

Было странно слышать такие слова от Верховного лидера Первого ордена, но Рей решила попридержать язык. Ирония заключалась в том, что, выходит, Бен Соло и Люк Скайуокер во многом сошлись бы во взглядах на историю джедаев.

— Войны Клонов стоят того, чтобы потратить время на их изучение, — продолжил Бен, листая книгу. — В истории все часто изображают прямолинейнее, чем было на самом деле. Конфедерация являлась гораздо большим, чем всего лишь маскировкой для захвата власти Дартом Сидиусом. На карту были поставлены законные политические интересы.

— Да уж…

Чем больше Бен углублялся в историю, тем сильнее и сильнее Рей начинала жалеть, что обратилась к нему за помощью. Блестящее образование Бена пугало ее, заставляя неловко ерзать на ставшем вдруг неудобном сиденье. По мере того как он продолжал непринужденно делиться своими познаниями, все более неопределенной становилась прежняя картина мира и то, что Рей считала правдой.

— Я никогда не ходила в школу, — призналась Рей, чувствуя, что краснеет. — Я не слишком хорошо знаю историю… — ее голос осекся, и она мрачно добавила: — Я хорошо летаю, могу починить все что угодно, но…

Он не ответил, слишком увлеченный текстами.

— Вот! Смотри! — прервав ее, Бен взволнованно указал на абзац, и она просто кивнула в ответ. — Вот оно! Пророчество об Избранном, о котором я тебе говорил, — он повернул книгу в ее сторону. — Версия слегка отличается от того, что я учил. Но суть все та же.

— Прочитай мне, — попросила Рей.

И он принялся зачитывать строки вслух, периодически делая паузу, чтобы объяснить различия со знакомой ему версией. Рей невольно подумала, что Бен напоминает настоящего ученого.

Впрочем, как же иначе. Его мать была настоящей принцессой, сенатором Новой Республики, и его образование не могло не быть самым лучшим. Какие бы обиды Бен Соло ни испытал в своем детстве, их нельзя сравнивать с лишениями, выпавшими на ее долю. Внезапно Рей ощутила острое сожаление из-за того, что она попросила его о помощи. Каким-то образом это свелось к совсем иной проблеме, о которой ей было неприятно вспоминать.

— Взгляни на это! — воскликнул Бен, показывая на другой отрывок.

— Да? — она проследили за его пальцем пустым взглядом.

— Узнаешь это?

Несколько слов действительно показались ей знакомыми, но вообще слов было так много, что пришлось всерьез озадачиться. Но она справится! Пусть не с первого раза. Бен по-прежнему выжидательно смотрел на нее, поэтому Рей пришлось импровизировать.

— Люк немногому меня учил…

— Это кодекс джедаев. Но фразы построены иначе, и их смысл отличается.

— О, ясно, — протянула она. — Прочитай его мне.

И пока Бен зачитывал древние строки, она поднялась со стула, зашагала по каюте и подошла к большому иллюминатору.

Тем временем Бен, закончив, откинулся в кресле, задумчиво глядя ей в спину.

— Что не так, Рей? — негромко спросил он. — Не говори, что тебя гложет вина за книги.

— На Джакку… — начала она и вновь осеклась, собираясь с мужеством, чтобы произнести это вслух. — На Джакку не было школ, и…

— Ты не умеешь читать, — спокойно закончил за нее Бен.

Она резко обернулась, полная возмущения.

— Ну конечно умею! Просто… не очень хорошо. Во всяком случае, не такие вещи…

Хмурый вид Бена вызвал у нее новый поток нервных вопросов: он презирал ее? Злился? Рей почувствовала себя совершенно униженной и сморгнула горячие слезы. Она отвернулась к окну, пряча лицо.

— Все в порядке, Рей, — вздохнул он, вставая на ноги.

По его тону было понятно, что он пытается успокоить ее. И ее негодование лишь возросло.

— Я — никто из ниоткуда, уже забыл? — Рей скривила губы, не сводя глаз с планеты, над которой завис «Финализатор». Корусант, ярчайший центр галактики, самый продвинутый мир Ядра. И его вид не прибавил ей настроения. — Дочь мусорщиков, которые похоронены в безымянной могиле. Сама мусорщица на задворках Внешнего Кольца. Во мне нет ничего особенного, кроме Силы.

— Все в порядке, Рей.

— Я прекрасно умею читать! — воскликнула она снова, чувствуя, как по щекам потекли слезы. — Просто иногда… мне надо делать это не спеша. На Джакку было нечего читать… Это не тот навык, который помогал выжить…

— Все в порядке, Рей.

— Сопротивление не знает. Скайуокер не знал. Только ты знаешь, — призналась она и некрасиво то ли всхлипнула, то ли засмеялась. — Хорошо, что джедаев больше нет, потому что кому нужен неграмотный джедай-недоучка! Джедаи были героями, они умели вести за собой! Все восхищались их мудростью и верой…

— По крайней мере один из них точно был рабом с Внешнего Кольца, — загадочно заметил Бен.

Да плевать. Рей вытерла глаза и с несчастным видом посмотрела на него.

— Готова поспорить, ты рад, что я не приняла твое предложение. Я никогда не смогла бы править галактикой с тобой, — все равно что настаивать на своем праве писать законы, которые сама не сможешь прочитать, как отрезвляюще напомнил ее разум.

Бен не стал возражать. Впрочем, иного она не ожидала. Рей с Джакку была реалисткой, она умела понимать, как устроена жизнь. А прошлое, проведенное в пустыне, тем более серьезно научило ее принимать суровые факты.

— Я умоляла Люка учить меня, а он отказался! И теперь все, что у меня есть, это книги, которые я не могу читать… Потребуются годы, чтобы понять их самостоятельно, — пожаловалась она. — Наверное, можно было настроить какого-нибудь дроида, чтобы он читал их мне. — Рей помолчала. — Разве что так. Я пропускала много текстов из голонета через аудиопереводчики, поэтому я смогу их слушать!

— Или ты могла бы забыть про книги и учиться Силе у меня, — заговорил Бен, повторяя свое старое предложение. — Я могу научить тебя пользоваться Силой. Ты сама понимаешь, что тебе нужен учитель, Рей.

— Я не присоединюсь к тебе! — она категорически отмела саму возможность этого. — Я не буду твоим учеником, как бы ты…

— Почему нет? Ты сама признала, что хочешь учиться.

— Я хочу быть джедаем, как в старых легендах, которые рассказывали странники из Церкви Силы…

— Это идиллические сказки о том, чего никогда не существовало, — бросил Бен, полный досады и гнева. — Забудь про книги! Они тебе не нужны! Все, что тебе нужно, это я, Рей! Тебе пора учиться видеть ложь джедаев и переходить к более широкому пониманию Силы!

— Но что, если я хочу, чтобы эта ложь стала правдой? — тихо спросила Рей, вытирая глаза. — Что, если когда-то все это было правдой и может снова ею стать?

Собственно, в этом и заключалась суть их разногласий. Люк Скайуокер и Бен Соло хотели покончить со старым орденом, оборвать все связи с прошлым, но Рей хотелось обойтись без крайностей и найти золотую середину.

Его пристальный взгляд уперся в нее.

— Нет! Нет! Ты все еще цепляешься за него! — мгновенно вспылил Бен. — Пусть джедаи останутся в прошлом, Рей! Ладно, читай свои книжки, изучай, что хочешь, но оставь прошлое позади!

Вспышка чужой ярости вызвала у нее раздражение, и Рей опять ощутила собственную незначительность.

— Как же круто у тебя получается читать мне лекции по истории! — процедила она в ответ. — Когда маска Дарта Вейдера лежит у тебя за дверью! Не рассказывай мне про «отпустить прошлое», Бен. Ведь совершенно очевидно, что ты сам не следуешь этому совету!

Похоже, ее отповедь не на шутку задела его.

— Дарт Вейдер — моя семья! Он все, что осталось от моей семьи!..

— Твоими заботами! И твоя мать, вообще-то, пока жива! — кредиты Бена спасли ей жизнь, если уж быть до конца честной.

— Моя мать живет, пока я не разберусь с Сопротивлением! Генерал Органа и так задержалась на этом свете! — прорычал он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Но Рей не отступила:

— Дарт Вейдер — такое же прошлое, как и джедаи! Вейдер был радикалом при жизни и отбрасывает на нас тень до сих пор! Повторяя его путь, восстанавливая его империю, ты не принесешь баланс, Бен! Это лишь углубит пропасть!

Он не ответил. Вместо этого он метнулся в сторону своего тайника с маской. Легким порывом Силы дверь распахнулась, и Бен замер в дверях темным силуэтом.

— П-постой, — запнувшись, сокрушенно позвала Рей, но если он и услышал ее, то не подал виду. Бен сделал шаг и уставился на узнаваемую, пусть и полуразрушенную, реликвию.

Наблюдая за ним, Рей показалось, что она зашла слишком далеко. Этому герою Бен поклонялся всю жизнь, хотя никогда не встречал его лично. Этот образ стал для него идеалом настоящего родителя, которого у него никогда не было, ободряющим наставником, которого он всегда хотел, тем, кому можно поведать глубочайшие секреты… Ведь Бен Соло действительно был одинок… Его боль находила отклик в ее душе, поскольку она сама прошла через такое.

— Мне жаль, — пробормотала она, подступая ближе. — Бен, я переборщила…

— У него была ужасная жизнь, — выдохнул Кайло, не отрывая глаз от маски. — Он родился рабом, не знал отца, и его продали, разлучив с матерью, прямо в Орден джедаев.

— Стой… Дарт Вейдер был рабом? — переспросила Рей — о таком она впервые услышала. — Вправду?

— Да, — Бен оглянулся на нее. — Дарт Вейдер родился среди рабов на планете Внешнего Кольца. Путь привел его с Татуина к вершине власти над галактикой. Поэтому никогда не говори мне, что мусорщица с Джакку недостаточно хороша, чтобы править! Рей, — многозначительно подчеркнул он, — я вижу то, чего не видят другие. Ты никто из ниоткуда, но не для меня. Мне безразлично, что ты не умеешь читать! У тебя есть Сила. Ты полна Света. И ты храбро предстала перед Сноуком, чтобы биться за меня.

Глаза Бена сияли столь же решительно, как в тот день, когда он протянул ей руку и просил присоединиться к нему. В его взгляде смешались решимость, отчаяние и что-то до боли напоминавшее мольбу.

Рей не знала, что ответить ему. Всякий раз, когда Бен Соло говорил с ней, как сейчас, ей хотелось тут же согласиться с ним во всем. Этот мужчина умел обезоруживать, когда отбрасывал свой сарказм и говорил от чистого сердца.

И пока она стояла в нерешительности, Бен продолжил свой рассказ про деда:

— Вейдера разлучили с матерью. Джедаи запрещали привязанности, поэтому они требовали, чтобы он забыл ее. Позже Вейдер полюбил королеву, а джедаи запрещали браки. Вейдер должен был забыть свою любимую, но он воспротивился правилам, и они тайно поженились. А потом моя бабушка умерла, рожая Вейдеру близнецов. Джедаи похитили его детей, разделили их и спрятали, якобы ради их защиты, но на самом деле это была месть. Мою мать воспитали в ненависти к Империи и вовлекли в дело Восстания еще подростком. Моего дядю натаскивали на убийство собственного отца…

— Я знаю финал, — мягко остановила его Рей, несмотря на то, что знакомая ей версия немного отличалась. Суть была ей известна.

— Неужели? — поднял брови Бен. — Неужели ты действительно думала о его истории, Рей? Разве тебя не поражало, как столь талантливый, амбициозный человек, рожденный безвестным рабом, обрел такую власть? Разве не поразительно, что человек, лишившийся родителей, своей жены, детей, дал слабину, поддавшись чувствам перед смертью? На каждом шагу Вейдеру отказывали в любви, которой он жаждал.

— Дарт Вейдер был настолько одинок? — Рей не понимала, к чему он ведет.

— Именно так, — Бен вернулся к маске, и теперь он словно говорил не о Вейдере, а о себе. — В его одиночестве его единственным утешением стала власть.

Рей кивнула, постепенно осознавая. В маске Вейдера воплощалась не Сила или Империя, для Бена она представляла нечто гораздо более личное. Рей сглотнула: ей вдруг вспомнился собственный неизменный ритуал — царапины на стене, отмечавшие наступающий день. Да, в жизни ведь иногда приходится искать себе опору, чтобы не сойти с ума. И для Бена Соло таким подспорьем являлась эта разрушенная маска. Словно в ней жил добрый дух, которого ему не хватало. И неважно, что Сноук мечтал заполучить себе нового Дарта Вейдера, для Бена в фигуре деда крылось нечто, намного более личное.

— Я держу маску здесь, чтобы медитировать, — пояснил он. — И обращаюсь к деду, когда чувствую зов Света. Ведь он тоже чувствовал его всю жизнь. — Бен внезапно показался смущенным, будто не знал, как правильно объясниться: — Мне отрадно осознавать, что даже Вейдер не был идеален во всем.

— Ты правда говоришь с ним в Силе? — вслух удивилась Рей.

— Не напрямую. Но маска пробуждает воспоминания, мысли. Порой она дарует мне видения. Давай. Прикоснись к ней, — неожиданно предложил он. — Посмотрим, как ты отреагируешь…

Рей неуверенно оглядела артефакт.

— Я не знаю…

— Сделай это! — выпалил Бен командным тоном, но сразу смягчился: — Сделай это. Рей, я хочу посмотреть. Я хочу знать, дело только во мне или любой другой форсъюзер почувствует то же самое.

Рей с сомнением взглянула на него, и он добавил с каким-то смущением:

— Пожалуйста?..

Он выглядел таким искренним, снова превратившись в того самого Бена Соло, которому почти невозможно отказать. В человека, который умудрялся быть одновременно уязвимым и держать все под контролем. Но… разве он не согласился помочь ей? Получалось, она ему немного задолжала, напомнила себе Рей. И еще Бен сказал, что ему безразлично то, что она не умеет нормально читать. Подбадривая себя этими мыслями, девушка протянула руку.

При первом прикосновении окружающий мир растворился, и Рей показалось, что пол под ногами исчез и она падает. Но кто-то поймал ее, и затем пришли образы.

_Он был гуманоидной расы, бледен, с красивым умным лицом. И был высок, пусть и лежал в кровати. Он мгновенно проснулся, как только раздалось шипение светового меча, и его глаза широко распахнулись. Ученик набросился на него с непоколебимой решимостью, и учитель не сопротивлялся, хоть и был вооружен Силой. Учитель лишь гордо изрек:_

_«Меня невозможно предать. Я не буду повержен»._

_И пройдут годы, прежде чем ученик осознает, что недооценил мощь Темной стороны._

_Тьма встретит Тьму, и Тьма победит. Потому что Тьма вечна._

_Образы смешиваются, и другой дерзкий нападавший под покровом ночи подкрался к ничего не подозревающей спящей жертве. На этот раз меч был в руках учителя, а его жертвой был разочаровавший ученик. Но звук активированного меча разбудил молодого человека, и яркий всполох отразился в его темных глазах, полных потрясения и страха. Ученик верил учителю и не предвидел, что такое возможно. Но он дал отпор, призвав собственный меч и Силу, в этот раз перехватив инициативу и обрушив негодование на других учеников учителя. И учитель оказался тем, кто предал всех, включая себя. Оставшись в живых, он был разбит, и страх привел его к гневу, гнев к ненависти, а его ненависть обрекла многих и многих на великие страдания._

_Тьма встретит Тьму, и Тьма победит. Потому что Тьма живет даже в лучших из нас._

_Учитель восседал на высоком троне в красной зале. Его лицо было изранено, а сам он обманчиво хрупок и слаб. Но теперь он стал сильнее, чем когда-либо. И он отдал приказ о казни, но ученик восстал и воспользовался моментом. Его меч разрубил тело учителя надвое, и учитель умер, широко раскрыв бледные глаза. И эхо гордых слов по-прежнему разносилось в воздухе:_

_«Меня невозможно предать. Я не буду повержен»._

_Но истина крылась в том, что все новое — это хорошо забытое старое. И для этого ученика история не повторилась._

_Тьма встретит Тьму, и Тьма победит. Потому что просто оглянуться на зов Света не значит обрести искупление._

Затем, так же внезапно, видение исчезло.

Очнувшись, Рей знала, что ей открылось что-то важное. Как в подвале замка Маз. Только образы были одновременно слишком резкими и размытыми. Как и в прошлый раз, ей пришлось зажмуриться, пытаясь избавиться от дезориентации. Требовалось время, чтобы перевести дыхание.

И именно в тот момент Рей осознала, что ее крепко держат чьи-то руки. Бен.

Она все еще тряслась, уткнувшись в него, ее лицо прижималось к его плотной робе. И… кажется, она сама вцепилась в него… Неловкость положения смущала не меньше, чем видение. Как так вышло?

Рей пошевелилась, но Бен тут же обратился к ней:

— Что ты видела? — прозвучал его хриплый шепот прямо над ее ухом. — Расскажи мне!

— Сноук, — выдавила она. — Я видела, как убивали Сноука. Но это был не ты. Кто-то еще. И Люк. Я видела, как Люк напал на тебя. И еще тронный зал… Я не понимаю. Почему я вижу Сноука? Почему он является мне во снах? Он же мертв, как Люк. Я сама видела…

— Я не знаю. Было что-то еще?

Она попыталась освободиться, и на этот раз Бен отпустил ее. Рей посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Кем был Сноук? Откуда он? Если он был ситхом, то кто был его учителем?

— Я не знаю, — Бен удивил ее этим ответом. — Сноук никогда не признавал то, что он ситх, но я уверен: по-другому быть не могло. Он пережил эпоху Империи в Неизведанных Регионах, наблюдая за событиями издалека. Все, что мне известно, это то, что до меня у него было еще несколько учеников.

— Не знаешь? — моргнула Рей. — Откуда Сноук узнал о Темной стороне?

А может, он научился сам, пришло ей на ум, ведь она тоже намеревалась самостоятельно учиться Свету.

— Я не знаю, — снова повторил Бен. — Это не те вопросы, на которые ты получишь от меня ответы, Рей.

— Ох.

Взгляд Бена вдруг стал пронзительным — они стояли совсем близко друг к другу. Рей буквально чувствовала его дыхание на щеке. Она не бывала к нему настолько близко с того момента, как они ехали в лифте на аудиенцию к Сноуку. Это воспоминание пробудило внезапную тревогу. Рей отступила на шаг.

— Люк когда-нибудь сражался со Сноуком? — поинтересовалась она, вспоминая о предупреждении Люка Скайуокера, что исход противостояния с Беном не принесет ей ожидаемого. Тогда ей казалось, что замечание относилось к Бену, но что, если оно касалось Сноука?

— Нет.

Рей еще раз удивленно моргнула:

— Почему?

— Скайуокер столкнулся со мной после того, как я сжег академию, — признался Бен. — Но он никогда не выходил против Сноука.

— Почему? Почему бы ему не убить последнего ситха, кем бы он ни был на самом деле? Почему он не отправился вершить правосудие над тем, кто сбил его племянника с правильного пути?

— Я не знаю, — Бен хмурился, очевидно, погруженный в собственные неприятные воспоминания. — Возможно, ему было все равно. Люк хотел моей смерти. Особенно в те времена.

— Но он не убил тебя…

Бен вздохнул, его бледные щеки слегка порозовели:

— Моя мать заставила его пообещать не делать этого.

— Но Люк Скайуокер выступил против Императора. Его отцом был Лорд Вейдер. Он взорвал «Звезду Смерти». Он не был трусом! Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему он не взялся за Сноука.

Бен пожал плечами:

— Я не знаю. Может, Люк считал, что не сумеет победить.

Но такой аргумент не убедил Рей.

— Бен, Сноука оказалось не так сложно убить. Мы дольше возились со стражниками. Люк мог победить. Особенно когда был моложе. Разве что…

— «Разве что» что?

— Он мог думать, что убийство Сноука не приведет к победе, — тихо предположила она.

— Ты сейчас говоришь, как джедайский проповедник, которого бы с радостью учил мой дядюшка, — вот теперь ухмылка Бена выглядела отвратительно. — Что дальше: ты сообщишь мне, что жестокость — это не ответ? Потому что в случае Сноука все обстояло именно так. Он мертв, Рей. Мы оба были свидетелями. То, что пришло тебе в видении, не обязательно является истиной.

— Да. Пожалуй, ты прав. Он мертв.

Бен прищурился:

— А ты все еще думаешь о нем.

— Да, — снова согласилась Рей, — а теперь еще и это. Что бы оно могло значить? — Она озадаченно подняла голову и вдруг выпалила: — Мне страшно!..

После чего тут же прикусила губу, пожалев о своих словах. Было глупо признаваться, что она испугалась плохих снов. Особенно перед Беном Соло. Хватало и того, что сегодня она призналась в неграмотности.

Но Бен не упрекнул ее, а с полной серьезностью встретил ее взгляд.

— Он мертв, Рей. Он больше не причинит тебе боли. Этот световой меч располовинил его.

— Да, — кивнула она и нерешительно добавила: — Кажется, я так и не поблагодарила тебя за то, что ты спас меня в тот день.

— Ты спасла меня от последнего стражника. Рей, мы в расчете.

— Да. В расчете, — эхом повторила она.

Угловатое лицо Бена загорелось неподдельной улыбкой — первый раз Рей видела, как он по-настоящему улыбается. Это оказалось настолько неожиданно, что она тоже ответила ему улыбкой.

— Я знал, что ты отзовешься на маску, — произнес он с нескрываемой радостью. — Я просто это знал, — Бен был взволнован, как и при виде книг. — Дарт Вейдер понял бы, чего я пытаюсь достигнуть. Он знал о балансе. Мне принадлежит его замок, Рей. Тебе стоит посмотреть на то, что я нашел там в тайниках…

— Дай угадаю. Кучу черных плащей и чертежи «Звезды Смерти».

— У него была сокровищница, полная джедайских артефактов. Там хранятся сотни голокронов, — Бен махнул рукой в сторону стопки украденных книг, — Вейдеру бы понравились твои книги. Он бы изучил их, пытаясь понять, в чем ошибались джедаи. Ошибались ли они с самого начала или просто сбились с пути.

— Я тоже хочу это узнать, — вздохнула Рей. — Слепо выбрасывать прошлое может оказаться такой же ошибкой, как слепо повторять его, Бен.

Он кивнул, вроде бы восприняв ее слова на этот раз.

— Полагаю, мы получим ответы, как только прочитаем эти книги вместе.

— Подожди… Ты хочешь читать их… вместе со мной? — она бросила на него недоумевающий взгляд.

— Да. Но прежде нужно позаботиться об их сохранности, — решил он. — Некоторые тома в очень плохом состоянии. Возвращайся через неделю, и у меня будут полностью отсканированные версии с аудиочипами, чтобы ты могла слушать их.

Рей метнулась взглядом к священным джедайским текстам.

— Эти книги — все, что мне досталось от Ордена джедаев, — нервно пробормотала она. — Бен, если ты их сожжешь, у меня не останется никаких источников знаний, чтобы учиться.

Он внимательно посмотрел на нее.

— Останусь я.

Уперев руку в бок, Рей наклонила голову.

— Следовательно, ты понимаешь, почему я не хочу оставлять их у тебя? — она нахмурилась. — Зачем тебе читать старые джедайские тексты?

— Потому что Вейдер прочитал бы их, — Бен произнес это как нечто самоочевидное. — И потому что я сам когда-то намеревался стать джедаем. Кроме того, если их собираешься читать ты, то мне тоже следует, — его губы растянулись в усмешке. — Кто знает, какие джедайские трюки они таят. Я не хочу оказаться в невыгодном положении, Рей.

— Не знаю… — замялась она, не в силах избавиться от нехорошего предчувствия.

— Доверься мне, — попросил он.

— Но…

— Я не прошу тебя присоединиться ко мне, я прошу одолжить мне пару книг, — и внезапно он сменил тему: — Ты действительно собралась вернуться на Джакку?

— Ты предпочтешь, чтобы я вернулась к Сопротивлению?

— Нет. Ладно. Значит, Джакку. Но на сей раз я не хочу, чтобы ты тратила мои кредиты на своих драгоценных мятежников.

Ох. Рей все гадала, когда он вспомнит про это. Вероятно, Первый орден смог выяснить, что Сопротивление сбежало — благодаря деньгам Бена.

— Ну… Насчет этого… — Рей переступила с ноги на ногу и поправила выбившиеся из хвоста волосы.

Бен строго оглядел ее:

— Я давал тебе сто тысяч кредитов не для того, чтобы ты спонсировала Сопротивление. Ты вообще оставила что-нибудь себе? Или опять, как обычно, разгуливаешь с пустым карманом?

— Если честно…

— Ты на мели, — заключил он и поднял бровь. — Не хочешь рассказать мне, где Сопротивление планирует перегруппировку, раз они умудрились сбежать?

На этот вопрос у Рей имелся однозначный ответ:

— Нет.

— Я так и думал, — он оглядел ее, но скорее разочарованно, чем сердито. — Мне самому покопаться в твоей голове? — Бен угрожающе сжал руку, словно готовясь призвать Силу.

— Что-то в последний раз это не слишком тебе помогло, — мрачно напомнила она, прищурившись. — Но попробуй! — Рей задрала подбородок, мысленно готовя себя дать отпор.

Они уставились друг на друга. Наконец Бен опустил руку, наградив Рей полным разочарования взглядом.

— Я доверил тебе те кредиты. Не обманывайся, будто ты помогла своим. Все, что тебе удалось — это продлить войну.

Нахмурившись, Рей прикусила губу. До сих пор она не сомневалась, что деньги пошли на благое дело, но сейчас ее уверенность пошатнулась. Отчасти ей было понятно, почему Бен чувствовал себя обманутым после ее поступка. Это было не лучшим способом отплатить ему за щедрость.

— Что ж, я заслуживаю доверия, Рей, даже если ты — нет. Ты получишь назад свои книги в целости и сохранности, — с этими словами он сунул ей в руки новые карты с кредитами.

Но она не приняла их.

— Не нужно, Бен. На Джакку кредиты не в ходу. Мне все равно придется искать металлолом для обмена.

— Что, если тип, у которого ты угнала «Сокол», создаст тебе проблемы на Джакку? — спросил он. — Куда ты отправишься без единого кредита на счету?..

Собственно, этот спор так и продолжался всю дорогу до «Тысячелетнего Сокола». В итоге к моменту, когда они пришли в ангар, Рей доверила ему книги, а Бен остался при своих кредитах. Полностью заправленный корабль уже ожидал ее, чтобы благополучно доставить на Джакку.

— Почему с тобой всегда так сложно? — пожаловался Бен, остановившись у трапа.

— Я такая, как есть, — дернула плечом Рей.

— Знаю, — ухмыльнулся он. — Я встречал женщину, похожую на тебя. Что ж… когда-то я был хорошо знаком с ней.

Не уточняя, о ком он, Рей взглянула на него:

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Бен, — пожелала она на прощание. — Позаботься о моих книгах.

— Сделай одолжение и не погибни на Джакку, — отозвался он.

Занятые собой, Рей и Бен не обратили внимания на высокого рыжеволосого генерала и его честолюбивого подчиненного, которые наблюдали за происходящим издали, незаметные в вечно многолюдном ангаре.

— Да, это та девчонка, — подтвердил генерал. — Я узнаю ее по отчетам из тюремного блока на базе «Старкиллер». Отличная работа, — похвалил он офицера. — Вы истинный патриот Первого ордена.

Генерал передал ему небольшой комлинк и приказал:

— Сообщите мне, как только увидите, что она снова прибыла.


	8. Chapter 8

— Верховный лидер.

Генерал Хакс докладывал о кампании в мирах Ядра. Дела продвигались успешно везде, кроме Корусанта. В отсутствие Сопротивления противодействие в столице шло на спад, и теоретически это должно было облегчить экспансию. Но проблема заключалась не в этом. В результате военных действий на поверхности под раздачу часто попадали гражданские, и отделы пропаганды Первого ордена трудились в поте лица, чтобы справиться с инфопотоком: прикрыть подобные случайности и пресечь любые утечки. Как сообщал Хакс, это тоже приносило неоднозначные результаты.

Сам генерал также представлял собой проблему, которую Кайло еще предстояло решить. Сноук назвал Хакса «бешеным псом», и это определение выглядело подходящим. Но как бы то ни было, лучший враг — знакомый враг, поэтому данный вопрос можно было отложить на потом. Кайло держал Хакса рядом, чтобы приглядывать за ним и приблизить его к себе, подарив тому возможность потешить самолюбие. Но это раздражало. Хакс был истовым приверженцем Первого ордена, и Кайло не слишком доверял ему, однако генерал, как популярная в войсках фигура, мог сослужить хорошую службу — в смысле поднятия боевого духа.

Поэтому Кайло воспользовался тактикой, применяемой им самим. После потерь на «Старкиллере» и дредноуте над Ди'Куаром новый Лидер произвел немало повышений, надеясь купить себе лояльность военнослужащих. Кайло знал, что он непопулярен, и это требовалось исправить, чтобы укрепить его положение в качестве Верховного лидера. Мятеж сейчас был бы очень некстати, а он не сомневался, что Хакс воспользуется любой его слабостью, вполне вероятно, поджидая своего часа.

Это было еще одной веской причиной, по которой Кайло не собирался торчать в тронном зале, прячась в тени, как Сноук. Подданные должны были видеть его, молодого и энергичного руководителя, это и удерживало его здесь, на Корусанте, в гуще насилия и обещаний последних дней войны. Работа была нудной и выматывающей, но Кайло был тверд в своем намерении покончить с разрушительным конфликтом. Дни тянулись долго, порой чересчур, и он с нетерпением ожидал встречи с Рей. Девушка с Джакку превратилась для него в луч света среди царившей тьмы.

Когда Сила раздвинула границы пространства в следующий раз, он увидел, как Рей, скрючившись на песке в сумерках, опиралась спиной на какой-то ржавый кусок металла, разговаривая по комлинку. Заметив его, она поспешила завершить разговор:

— Хм… — она бросила настороженный взгляд на Кайло. — Финн, мне пора идти. Похоже… Похоже, песчаная буря идет на восток.

— Рей, подожди! — воскликнул тот, с кем она говорила. Парень выглядел знакомо, но Кайло не смог его сразу вспомнить. — Ты уверена, что…

— Уверена! — оборвала она, прищурившись. — Финн, я в порядке. Мне просто нужно побыть одной. Передай привет По с Роуз.

— Рей, мы все беспокоимся о тебе, — снова начал собеседник. — На Джакку…

— Я в порядке! — раздраженно повторила Рей.

— Ладно. Но когда ты вернешься? Все спрашивают.

Рей явно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

— Я не уверена, что вернусь, — ответила она после короткой паузы.

— Подожди… Что?! — собеседник не скрывал тревоги. — Рей, что случилось?!

— Финн, я поговорю с тобой позже. Тут… приближается песчаная буря, — Рей не сводила глаз с Кайло.

— Это опасно?

— Да, — нетерпеливо ответила Рей. — Очень опасно, — прошептала она. — Мне пора, Финн, — она отключилась и обратила все свое внимание к Кайло.

— Это был штурмовик-предатель? — поинтересовался он. — Я думал, что убил его.

Рей пронзила его взглядом:

— Финн выжил.

Удивительно. Кайло не сомневался, что вспорол ему спину на «Старкиллере».

— Печально.

Этим комментарием он заработал еще один неприязненный взгляд.

— Знаешь, ты делаешь все, чтобы к тебе было очень трудно испытывать симпатию.

Он дернул плечом.

— Мне не нужно вызывать симпатию. Кроме того, я тебя устраиваю, — заключил он. — Тебе просто не нравится война, которую я веду.

Рей не стала оспаривать его слова, поэтому это напоминало маленькую победу. Он с трудом подавил улыбку.

— Ты вернула «Сокол» вору? — спросил он, потому что по какой-то причине ему было до невозможности приятно осознавать, что корабль, в который Хан Соло вложил всю душу, закончил свои дни на Джакку.

— Да, дело прошло хорошо. Я все уладила с Ункаром Платтом, — ответила Рей и сменила тему: — Как поживают мои книги?

— Весьма увлекательно, — честно ответил он. Кайло засиживался допоздна, читая их и наслаждаясь иронией ситуации. Ни Люк Скайуокер, ни Сноук не одобрили бы этого, поэтому чтение приносило совершенно особое удовлетворение.

— Увлекательно? — моргнув, переспросила Рей. — Неужели? Что, это значит, ты снова готов стать джедаем? — съязвила она.

— Нет. Но ты всегда можешь присоединиться ко мне, — ответил он.

Рей подняла брови:

— Ты никогда не сдаешься?

— Нет. Как и ты. Поэтому не зови меня упрямым, — парировал он.

Верная себе, Рей снова начала гнуть свое:

— Бен, когда наши руки соприкоснулись через Связь, я увидела твое будущее. И оно не на Темной стороне, — произнося это, она выглядела такой искренней, с прямо-таки настоящей джедайской убежденностью, напоминая ему о том, как решительно она вступила в логово Сноука. Что бы ей ни открылось в Силе тогда, она верила в это до сих пор.

Но Кайло находил свое видение более весомым.

— Я тоже видел твое будущее, — возразил он. — Наше общее будущее. Когда придет время, ты займешь место рядом со мной. Вот увидишь, — самодовольно бросил он. Как и во всех видениях, что посылала Сила, детали были расплывчатыми, в отличие от эмоций и перспектив.

Кайло видел свой союз с Рей. Вот почему, когда закончился бой в тронном зале, он предложил его ей. Кайло видел будущее и был уверен, что Рей примет его. Но она отказалась. Впрочем, это не делало видение ошибочным. Возможно, предложение было преждевременным. И он не оставлял попыток, повторяя ей, что готов учить ее. Его предложение останется в силе, пока она не примет его — что однажды, вне всяких сомнений, произойдет.

Рей вернулась к изначальному разговору, закрывая неприятную тему:

— Как мои книги? — повторила она. — Что ты узнал?

— Я почти дочитал одну, в ней рассказывают о самоконтроле. Джедаи считали его первостепенным, — начал объяснять он. — Джедаи остерегались излишнего могущества, которое могло оказаться сосредоточенным в одних руках, поэтому с детства промывали мозги юнлингам и учили тех бояться эмоций.

— Бояться эмоций? — Рей казалась удивленной, и ее реакция напомнила ему о том, что она толком ничего не знала о Силе и о том, на что поневоле подписалась, отправившись на поиски Люка Скайуокера.

— Да. Джедаям запрещалось заводить семейные отношения, — поведал он менторским тоном. — Орден запрещал сближаться даже учителю и падавану. Цель состояла в том, чтобы ограничить эмоциональную сторону каждого джедая.

Лицо Рей вытянулось:

— Почему?

— Из страха перед Темной стороной. Ситх взаимодействует с Силой с помощью эмоций. Один из способов оградить джедая от соблазна Тьмы заключается в том, чтобы сделать сильные эмоции некомфортными для носителя.

— Ох!

Она внимательно слушала его, и Кайло опять поразился тому, с какой жадностью она стремилась к знаниям. Было ужасной несправедливостью, что ей не удалось получить общего образования, поскольку, без сомнений, Рей стала бы послушным и прилежным учеником. Ему претила мысль, что жизнь на Джакку вынудила ее вырасти почти безграмотной, но, к сожалению, это могло считаться обычным явлением на нищих задворках галактики. Новая Республика тратила минимум ресурсов на миры, не входящие в состав Ядра.

— Книга во множестве вариаций раскрывает опасности эмоций для джедая, который может испытывать искушение любить и ненавидеть. Чувствовать к чему-либо или кому-либо страсть. Страсть, безусловно, считается прерогативой ситхов.

— Джедаи соблюдали обет безбрачия? — догадалась она.

— Да. Этому вопросу посвящена впечатляющая часть текста, предостерегающая от создания династий в Силе, что может произойти, если джедаям будет позволено заводить семьи. Особенно заключать браки, — добавил он.

Глаза Рей сузились:

— Хочешь сказать, их беспокоило, что они могут создать семью наподобие твоей?

— Вроде того, — усмехнулся он. — Скайуокеры воплощают в себе все, чего боялись джедаи. Великое могущество, эмоции, привязанности и Тьма. Занимательное чтение, Рей, — Кайло наградил ее улыбкой. — Я — живое воплощение всего, что ее авторы пытались предотвратить.

— И почему я не удивлена? — вздохнула девушка, выглядя немного подавленной. — Что ж, похоже, в ней нет ничего полезного. Но это только первая книга.

— На самом деле все не так скверно, — улыбнулся Кайло. — Рей, в книге говорится о Связках Силы, как у нас.

— Что?! — она выпрямилась с загоревшимися глазами. — Что ты узнал?!

— Связь, подобная нашей, была источником большого беспокойства у джедаев, ведь она представляет собой привязанность в самом буквальном смысле. А джедаи, как ты уже знаешь, не терпели привязанностей.

Рей ответила вздохом.

— Привыкай ко мне, — радостно добавил он. — Там сказано, что эти Связки до криффа трудно разрушить. Их способна прервать смерть или вариант, когда одна из сторон отрезает себя от Силы. И они, как правило, растут и крепнут со временем, вместе с тем как растут и крепнут вовлеченные стороны, — его губы растянулись в широкой улыбке. — Когда мы постареем, Рей, то сможем понимать друг друга без слов, общаясь только разумом.

— Значит… это навсегда? — потрясенно пробормотала она.

— Вероятно. Это объясняет, почему Связь все еще действует после смерти Сноука. О, и первоприрода такого явления связана с ситхами, — не без удовольствия пояснил он. — Поскольку способность влиять на чужие умы, за пределами техник боевой медитации или безвредных джедайских уловок с разумом, никак нельзя соотнести со Светлой стороной. Джедаи считали, — он хитро улыбнулся, — что это откроет широкие горизонты для злоупотреблений.

Нахмурившись, Рей ненадолго задумалась.

— Так… что все это значит для нас?

Она казалась такой удрученной, сидя запачканной на песке… А ведь он предлагал ей лучшую жизнь, чем существование на Джакку! Но вместо того, чтобы бросить ей упрек в лицо, он напомнил о другом:

— Это значит, что ты больше не одна и никогда не будешь одна, — ибо даже на Джакку, как сейчас, он будет вместе с ней.

— Наверное, ты прав, — кивнула она с непроницаемым выражением лица. — Это справедливо… для нас обоих.

Что-то в тоне, каким Рей произнесла это, подсказывала, что она чувствовала его одиночество. И он не стал отрицать ее правоты. 

— Да, — согласился Кайло, глядя на нее, возможно, единственное существо на многие мили в той пустынной земле. Когда-то он был на Джакку — едва ли дольше получаса. — Рей, книги отсканированы и переведены в аудиоформат. Я отправлю за тобой мой шаттл. Мои люди будут у тебя через два дня.

— Ладно, — расслабилась она.

— Мне нужны твои координаты.

Этот вопрос озадачил ее.

— У меня нет координат.

— Тогда как они найдут тебя на Джакку?

Рей отвернулась.

— Я к востоку от самых крупных обломков битвы. В сбитом имперском АТ-АТ. Скажи своим людям, что им не нужно долетать до заставы Ниимы.

— Я скажу им, чтобы искали девушку в форме мятежников, — кивнул он с кривой усмешкой.

Наклонив голову, она улыбнулась в ответ.

— На забудь предупредить их не стрелять.

После этого разговора прошло четыре дня. Два — чтобы забрать ее с Джакку, и два — чтобы привезти к Корусанту. Сила молчала все это время, и ожидание убивало Кайло. Он всегда был склонен к маленьким одержимостям и теперь с уверенностью мог сказать, что Рей стала одной из таких. Но что в ней было особенного? Может, причина крылась в том, что она постоянно отвергала его? Обычно это никому бы не сошло с рук — за свою жизнь он испытывал немало отказов и не терпел их — но ему казалось, что она отвергает не его. Рей не соглашалась обучаться у него из-за страха перед Темной стороной, убеждал он себя.

Она не доверяла ему. И у нее были на то причины. В тронном зале она пошла на риск, принесший ей сплошное разочарование.

А еще она боялась. Тоже не без причины. Несомненно, его мать и дядя наполнили ее голову ложью. Хотя, вероятно, и некоторой долей правды.

Кайло утешал себя уверенностью в том, что в итоге они с Рей, так или иначе, будут союзниками. Он знал — он видел это в Силе. И хотя Сила иногда способна вводить в заблуждение, она никогда не лгала.

Как ни странно, он полагал, что их с Рей — потенциального джедая и недавно возвысившегося ученика ситха — держала вместе не Сила. Он преследовал ее и дроида, вел тот памятный допрос. Он убил Хана Соло на мостике в осцилляторе и ранил ее приятеля-предателя. «Старкиллер» уничтожил Хосниан. Рей сбежала с его матерью и оставшимися повстанцами. Его «никакой пощады» на Крэйте и дуэль с проекцией Скайуокера.

Другими словами, их объединяла война.

Ныне он возглавлял Первый орден в качестве Верховного лидера. Он, Кайло Рен, стал лицом войны, тем, кто нес главную ответственность. На нем был сосредоточен праведный гнев ее друзей, и он не знал, как преодолеть это препятствие. Бывали моменты — нередкие моменты — когда он чувствовал настоящее душевное родство с Рей. Она жила в изоляции на Джакку, он был огорожен высотой своего положения. Среди остальных существ в галактике их обоих выделяла Сила. Рей была глубоко ранена своим сиротским детством, а он испытал то же самое от своей непростой родни. Она воплощала Свет, он — Тьму, но схожести и различия между ними невозможно было отрицать.

К тому же Кайло знал, что сам испытывает влияние противоречий. Он никогда целиком не отдавался Темной стороне, и Рей, как ему казалось, не была столь предана Свету, как ей бы самой хотелось верить. В суровых условиях Джакку невозможно выживать, придерживаясь строгих рамок морали и нравственности. И возможно, они найдут что-то общее посередине. Может, это дорога к тому самому неуловимому балансу? Кайло не знал, но был готов попробовать. Ему определенно хотелось, чтобы Рей принимала большее участие в его жизни.

Таинственное проявление Силы, по словам Сноука, бывшее творением его рук, превратилось в светлое пятно в жизни Кайло. Тот факт, что он не мог контролировать ее, делало Связь еще более захватывающей. Даже в чем-то эротичной. Кайло порой представлял, как однажды ночью сможет снова понаблюдать, как Рей спит. Вид этой девушки, спящей на его кровати, был невероятно захватывающим зрелищем, хотя и совершенно целомудренным. Скорее всего, было лишь вопросом времени, когда Сила решит пошутить и откроется в тот момент, когда Рей будет одеваться или принимать душ, дав ему рассмотреть ее как следует.

Но отодвигая в сторону подобные мысли, Кайло чувствовал, что Рей превратилась в единственного человека, которого он мог назвать другом за долгое-долгое время. Сейчас, будучи Верховным лидером, он был более одинок, чем когда-либо. И отказ Рей в условиях нависавшей над ним тяжести его положения и Силы казался освежающим глотком воздуха. Пусть случайность, связавшая их, оказалось вынужденной — она позволяла ощутить вкус чего-то очень настоящего. Близость к другому существу — впервые за многие годы.

В течение многих лет Кайло отдавал Сноуку все. Но сколько бы ни было успешных миссий, казней, сражений, этого никогда не бывало достаточно. Даже убийство Хана Соло не удовлетворило учителя, и стало ясно, что достаточно не будет никогда. Его учитель брал, брал и брал, никогда не выказывая одобрения или принятия, ограничиваясь недовольством и насмешками.

Но с Рей все обстояло иначе. Рей смело предстала перед Сноуком, объявив, что его — Кайло — не стоит недооценивать.

«Я помогу тебе», — прошептала она на пути в тронный зал, и это был первый раз, когда кто-то по-настоящему поверил в него. Рей звала его Беном в лицо с тех самых пор. Кайло знал, чего она добивалась, но все равно чувствовал, что ее решимость произвела на него впечатление. В том, что Кайло Реном его делает лишь маска и форма, имелась определенная истина. Наедине с собой, вдали от посторонних глаз, он всегда оставался Беном.

Отличительные черты характера гораздо сложнее поддавались переменам, чем могло показаться. Он тот, кто он есть. Поэтому из него не вышло правильного джедая или ситха. Проблема существовала изначально: он был Избранным из рода Скайуокеров со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями. Предсмертные слова Сан Текки оказались правдой: Кайло Рен не мог отрицать своей сущности. И это было вечной проблемой.

После многих лет метаний между двумя сторонами Силы, завершившихся не принесшим удовлетворения убийством отца, Кайло Рен понял, что с него хватит. Когда представилась возможность, он воспользовался ею, убив Сноука и протянув руку Рей. Окунувшись в их совместную победу, он предложил ей мир и цель — он предложил ей галактику. Он предложил ей все.

А она отказала ему.

Сейчас Кайло только начал осознавать, что могло бы быть. Он успел вскользь взглянуть на это, как они с Рей сидят бок о бок, изучая книги Люка Скайуокера, как Рей касается шлема Вейдера и переживает собственное видение в его руках, как Рей… просто находится рядом, оставаясь собой. Прагматичная девушка с порой детским идеализмом, необученный новичок Силы, одолевший его, неграмотная мусорщица с достоинством королевы и очаровательной прямолинейностью. Она была милой, с изрядной долей житейского сарказма. Жизнь грубо обточила Рей, но в ней до сих пор сохранилась мягкость. И по правде говоря, именно такое сочетание в ее характере привлекало его.

Возможно, задавался он вопросом в который раз, вместо того, чтобы просить Рей править с ним галактикой, стоило просто попросить ее быть ему другом. Может, даже стать его девушкой. Но он порывисто предложил ей все — возможность разделить его власть и империю, что стало недальновидным поступком. Следовало начать понемногу и сперва предложить ей свое сердце.

Когда, наконец, пришло время кораблю с Рей прибыть на «Финализатор», Кайло был полон нервного волнения о том, как действовать дальше. Конечно, они снова сядут рядом, он будет читать ей текст о Связках Силы, а потом они обсудят прочитанное, и он услышит, о чем она думает. Сравнение Связи с боевой медитацией заинтриговало его. Они с Рей с легкостью сражались в тронном зале Сноука, хотя до этого были врагами. Какую силу в перспективе способна подарить такая связь? Может ли она быть большим, чем некой общностью между двумя?

Одно можно было сказать наверняка — ему хотелось укрепить Связь. И у Кайло имелись идеи на этот счет. Он думал, что сумеет уговорить Рей попробовать некоторые ментальные упражнения, пока она будет держать его за руки. И если все пройдет успешно, он улучит момент, чтобы украсть ее поцелуй. С тех пор, как он держал Рей в руках в тот день, он не мог перестать думать о том, каково будет почувствовать ее губы. Он — Кайло Рен, ему хватило смелости убить Учителя и подчинить галактику своей воле, и ему хватит решимости урвать у Рей этот поцелуй! А заодно возможно, это поторопит судьбу.

Кайло был на мостике, когда его оповестили о прибытии его командного шаттла. Рей находилась там — наконец-то она была здесь! Быстрым шагом Кайло достиг лифта и направился в ангар, чтобы поприветствовать гостью. Но его ждала досадная заминка — заместитель Хакса преградил ему дорогу с утомительным и ненужным отчетом. Это раздражало, но в последние дни все старались поговорить с ним лично, чтобы понять, что из себя представляет новый Верховный лидер. Кайло поневоле тосковал по уединению тронного зала. Но его и так задержали достаточно, поэтому он отодвинул Хаксова помощника и продолжил путь.

За пять минут, требовавшихся, чтобы добраться до ангара, шаттл уже совершил посадку. Он, безусловно, привлек внимание. Подходя, Кайло заметил, что корабль окружен штурмовиками с оружием наготове и что среди них — его правая рука, одиозный генерал Хакс.

— Верховный лидер, как вы, должно быть, рады, что наконец поймали убийцу нашего прежнего Лидера! Как проницательно с вашей стороны оказалось устроить столь виртуозную ловушку, — пафосно заявил Хакс с присущим ему эпатажем и отошел, отдав эффектный салют, позволив Кайло увидеть, вокруг чего собралась такая толпа.

Там, на полу, на коленях стояла Рей с бластером, приставленным к ее виску.

На ней была сопротивленческая форма и, что удивительно, световой меч на поясе. Никто в его войсках, по-видимому, не был достаточно знаком с этим предметом. И это еще раз напомнило, насколько мертв джедайский орден.

— Она даже не отрицала своего преступления, Верховный лидер, — заговорил Хакс. — До чего отъявленная преступница! 

Рей молча уставилась на него, широко открыв глаза и дыша полной грудью. Она явно желала увидеть, как он поступит.

— Отличная работа, Верховный лидер!

— Она заплатит за свое преступление!

— Да здравствует Верховный лидер!

Хор поздравлений и благодарностей доносился отовсюду — Хакс постарался и не зря собрал здесь больше дюжины офицеров для этого несомненно спланированного представления. Свидетелями оказалось почти все высшее командование, внезапно осознал Кайло.

— Мне убить ее самому или вы желаете лично расправиться с ней своим мечом? — осведомился Хакс с приторным наслаждением, как обычно, играя на публику. — Ибо сегодня мы свершим возмездие!

И в следующий миг все взоры обратились к Верховному лидеру.


	9. Chapter 9

«Чтоб тебя!»

Из-под непроницаемой маски Кайло впился взглядом в довольное лицо генерала.

И вернулся к безмолвной Рей, стоящей на коленях.

Похоже, подобный исход был неизбежен. Он допустил непозволительную безответственность, поверив, что статус Верховного лидера пересилит последствия гибели Сноука. Кайло не представлял, насколько глубоко влез в это дело Хакс, решив, что имел место заговор или просто убийство, вину за которое свалили на Рей. Как бы то ни было — и далеко не из уважения к памяти почившего Сноука, — Арми Хакс прекрасно понимал, что соперник замешан в этом, иначе бы не устроил этот спектакль, по сути, не оставив Кайло выбора.

Но, независимо от подковерных интриг, в настоящий момент все высшие командиры Ордена выжидательно смотрели на него, затаив дыхание. Кайло знал, что нужно действовать решительно. И немедленно.

Он поднял руку, и меч его деда — нет, меч Рей — слетел с ее пояса и опустился в его ладонь. Первым делом надо напомнить присутствующим, что Кайло Рену, Верховному лидеру Первого ордена, подвластна волшебная Сила, и он — единственный достойный наследник старого Сноука. Неторопливо повернув меч в руке, словно рассматривая, Кайло уже знал, как следует поступить.

— В наручники ее. Взять пленницу под стражу и бросить в камеру, — коротко распорядился он. — После того, как я допрошу ее, я сам с ней разберусь.

По толпе пронесся шепоток разочарования, но штурмовики поспешили исполнить приказ. Кайло подавил желание посмотреть вслед Рей, пока ее уводили. К счастью, девушка сохраняла спокойствие, как на «Супримаси», когда ее конвоировали к Сноуку. Пусть она не понимала всей подоплеки ситуации, но мужественно держала эмоции при себе, и Кайло надеялся, что это признак растущего доверия с ее стороны.

— Где командир? — Кайло обернулся к группе штурмовиков специального отряда, который доставил Рей с Джакку, и непререкаемым тоном приказал: — Доложить.

— Девчонка была там, где вы сказали, Верховный лидер. Она не создала проблем, будто ждала нашего прибытия, сэр. Она вела себя тихо все время полета.

— Отличная работа, сержант. Ваша миссия окончена. Свободны, — Верховный лидер демонстративно оглядел остальных собравшихся. — Свободны все, — резко повторил он, — возвращайтесь к боевым задачам.

Столпившиеся офицеры поспешили выполнить приказ, не считая задержавшегося Хакса.

— Как вы нашли ее? — спросил генерал, остановившись рядом.

Кайло было прекрасно известно, что Хакс, как и большая часть командования, не слишком уютно чувствовал себя при упоминании Силы, поэтому решил надавить на это:

— Это было несложно. Я нашел ее в Силе.

— Да, — сдержанно ответил Хакс. — Да, конечно.

Не выдержав, Кайло добрых десять минут отчитывал его за отсутствие прогресса с Корусантом, пока рыжеволосый соперник сам не попытался найти удобный предлог, чтобы оперативно ретироваться. На прощание Кайло закончил разбор полетов легким хватом Силы, надеясь, что это поможет генералу усвоить урок, в дальнейшем не играть с ним в игры и не повторять сегодняшнее представление.

Наконец, решив, что уже достаточно, он отпустил Хакса и отправился на помощь Рей.

Стремительно появившись в тюремном блоке, Кайло тут же затребовал данные о местонахождении новой пленницы. Блок был переполнен — пленные поступали с Корусанта, — и сейчас не была занята лишь одна женщина-офицер, чуть пониже Рей и не такая худая, но и она сойдет.

— Вы, — подозвал он дежурную, отвлекая ее от приемного терминала. — Идете со мной.

— Да, сэр.

— Где мятежница, которую доставили на моем шаттле?

— Здесь рядом, сэр. У штурмовиков возникли некоторые проблемы с тем, чтобы поместить ее в кресло для допроса.

В этом Кайло даже не сомневался.

— В конце концов им удалось. Она бойкая, сэр. Когда мы сообщили пленнице, что вы собираетесь допросить ее, она сказала, что с нетерпением ждет.

О да, он почти видел лицо Рей в тот момент.

— Мы все видели, на что она способна, — немного нервно продолжила офицер. — Пленница, должно быть, очень опасна. Берегите себя, сэр, — преданно посоветовала она. — Теперь вы наш Верховный лидер.

Достигнув камеры Рей, женщина ввела код доступа и обернулась к нему.

— Здесь установлен максимальный уровень защиты. Мне нужна ваша авторизация, чтобы открыть дверь, сэр, — офицер отошла в сторону, чтобы Кайло подтвердил команду, но тот, не утруждая себя, открыл дверь, взмахнув рукой.

И сразу увидел Рей — она стояла рядом с креслом, сложив руки на груди, и выглядела до крайности раздраженной.

— Эй! — воскликнула офицер, хватаясь за бластер, но Кайло перехватил оружие Силой. Дверь захлопнулась, и он плавно навел оружие на голову женщины и выстрелил.

Смерть была мгновенной. Женщина упала на пол.

— Что?! — взвизгнула Рей, оторопев. — Бен, ты убил ее!

— Да, — он не понял ее возмущения, занятый тем, чтобы не помять форму. Ошибок быть не должно.

— Почему? — Рей уперла руки в бока, отчаянно напоминая Лею Органу. — Что происходит? — спросила она, сжав зубы. — Я уже говорила, что не буду твоей пленницей!

Почему?.. До нее, что, действительно туго доходило?.. Если ей удался побег со «Старкиллера» в грязных обмотках, то на «Финализаторе» такой фокус не пройдет. Кайло указал на труп.

— Она умерла, потому что тебе нужна ее форма. А теперь не мешкай. Тебе нужно выбираться отсюда. И быстро. — Он начал стаскивать китель с трупа.

— Ты убил человека из-за формы?

— Да. Твой побег должен выглядеть правдоподобно. Она пришла проверить тебя, ты подстрелила ее, украла форму и убежала.

Кайло принялся снимать сапоги и поднял голову, глядя на разъяренное лицо Рей.

— Ты принадлежишь к Сопротивлению, — нахмурился он, нетерпеливо напоминая факты, — она твой враг, который запер тебя здесь. Не притворяйся, что не убила бы ее, если бы все происходило на Крэйте! — по его губам скользнула многозначительная усмешка. — Или это не ты сбивала орудиями «Сокола» мои истребители?

Кажется, этот аргумент достиг цели. Рей упала рядом с ним на колени и взялась за другой сапог.

— Я уже не уверена, кто мои враги, — пробормотала она под нос.

— Правда? — Кайло скривился за маской. — В любом случае Хакс — точно один из них, поэтому надень это, — он сунул ей в руки форму.

Рей помедлила, помяв плотную ткань.

— Надевай! — приказал он. — Ты хочешь выбраться отсюда или нет?

— Хочу, — выдохнула Рей, искоса посмотрев на погибшую женщину — та была лет на десять старше нее, все еще молодая, в расцвете лет. Офицер оказалась в неправильном месте в неправильное время, что является фатальной ошибкой во время войны.

— Дело сделано, — подытожил он, видя ее колебания, так или иначе, джедайствовать сейчас было глупо — теряя драгоценное время.

— Она была на твоей стороне, Бен. Она доверяла тебе, — выдавила Рей, словно отчаянно обдумывая что-то. — Сноук тоже доверял тебе. На чьей ты стороне?..

— Рей…

— На чьей ты стороне? — громче повторила она. — Кто помогает мне сбежать? Бен Соло? Или Кайло Рен?

Ответ был прост, поскольку правда заключалась в том, что он всегда был только на своей стороне. За этим ответом стояли не только жажда самосохранения и амбиции, но намерение, давно принятое решение. Независимо от того, звался ли он падаваном Беном Соло или учеником Сноука Кайло Реном, он поступал так, как считал нужным. И недавние события доказали его правоту.

— Будущее, — выдохнул он, глядя Рей в глаза. — Я сражаюсь за будущее. Вот на чьей я стороне. А теперь одевайся. Времени мало.

Это по-прежнему не убеждало ее, но она скинула свою приметную куртку и ботинки. Натянув чужие брюки поверх своих, Рей поморщилась, пытаясь справиться с сапогами.

— Они маленькие! — пожаловалась она.

— Большая нога?

— Да!

— У меня тоже.

Кое-как натянув их, Рей начала застегивать верхние застежки кителя, и Кайло, не дожидаясь просьбы, сам помог, взявшись за них снизу, а после вручил ей кепи, которое валялось на полу. Кайло выпрямился, придирчиво оглядывая ее — Рей до криффа шла форма, но чего-то не хватало.

— Убери волосы. Женщины здесь так их не носят, — на «Финализаторе» никто не носил хвосты, спускающиеся на спину.

— А как носят? — уточнила Рей.

— Завяжи узел. Его должно быть почти не видно под головным убором.

Рей неловко подвернула хвост и поправила кепи.

— Подойдет?

— Да. Не поднимай голову, надвинь козырек на лицо, — приказал он. — Камеры не должны запечатлеть твое лицо. Держись тихо и веди себя как положено. — Кайло открыл дверь, пропуская девушку и установил защиту на место.

На выходе из тюремного блока он громко обратился к Рей:

— Обеспечьте пленнице полную изоляцию. Никто не имеет права входить туда, кроме вас лично. Она слишком опасна. Риск побега велик. Я допрошу ее позднее.

Кайло выжидательно уставился на Рей, и она запоздало подала голос:

— Да, сэр.

Ему понравилось, как это прозвучало, и он позволил себе улыбнуться под маской.

Они направились к ангару.

— Эти сапоги просто кошмар, — пробормотала Рей, когда за ними закрылись двери пустого лифта.

— Потерпишь, — бросил он. — Эти сапоги — твой билет на выход, чтобы выбраться отсюда живой.

— Может, объяснишь, почему меня вообще арестовали? — тут же ощетинилась она. — Я думала, что прилечу сюда за своими книгами.

— Все верно, ты получишь книги в другой раз.

— Дело не в книгах! Почему в Первом ордене считают, что я убила Верховного лидера Сноука?

— Потому что это выглядит правдоподобно, — объяснил он. — Ты была на «Супримаси», у тебя был мотив — это очевидно всем. Плюс никто не сомневается, что это тебе по силам, ведь весь Орден в курсе, что ты отдубасила меня.

— Правда?

— Да. Хакс без конца напоминает всем об этом. Как ты одолела меня в поединке на «Старкиллере» и оставила умирать. Но, естественно, генерал явился самолично, чтобы спасти положение, таким образом превратившись в героя.

— Я помню совсем другое…

— Тем не менее со стороны все выглядит именно так.

— Вообще-то сначала Чуи выстрелил в тебя, и ты ослаб. Какой там бой… Но да… я победила. Знаешь, планета могла разрушиться в любую секунду. Бен, я не могла помочь тебе, если бы я попыталась…

— В то время ты не хотела мне помогать.

— Да, не без этого…

Дверь лифта открылась, и они вышли в многолюдный коридор — от Кайло привычно шарахались, и сегодня это, как никогда, способствовало осуществлению их плана.

— Итак, — протянула Рей. — Теперь я — самый разыскиваемый Первым орденом человек?

— Да.

— Ладно. Спасибо за это.

— Гордись, Рей, — ухмыльнулся он. — Ты потеснила Скайуокера с вершины пьедестала. Мы бережем это место исключительно для потенциальных соперников ситхов.

— Серьезно? — Рей выглядела задумчивой. — Тогда, наверное, ты прав. Но почему ты не рассказал мне сразу? Я оказалась совершенно не готова…

— Все было в порядке. Каждый раз с тобой был я….

— Но сегодня не был!

— Говори тише.

— Я вышла из твоего шаттла, и мне приставили бластер к голове. Где ты был тогда, Бен? — с горечью спросила Рей. — Думаю, это значит, что теперь я не могу присоединиться к тебе, даже если захочу. Ведь я — убийца Верховного лидера.

Он уже задавал себе этот вопрос.

— Это дело времени, пока я не укреплю свое положение и не избавлюсь от Хакса. Когда я выиграю войну, мы позволим правде выйти на свет. Дай мне время, и я очищу твое имя, если хочешь.

Впрочем, на ее месте Кайло бы оставил все как есть и радовался репутации ублюдка, убившего Сноука. Всякий подумал бы дважды, прежде чем связываться с ним.

— Первый орден пойдет за тобой, если узнают, что это твоих рук дело? — поинтересовалась она.

— Если я убил Сноука, которого боялись все, значит, у них будет еще больше причин бояться меня, — рассудил он. — Это даст им понять, что я именно та сильная рука, в которой нуждается галактика.

— Но это только один вариант, — вздохнула Рей, закатив глаза. — Или… Ты мог бы пойти со мной.

Еще одна неосуществимая идея, которая находилась дальше от реальности, чем когда-либо.

— Рей, если я все брошу и улечу в Сопротивление, Хакс возглавит Орден. Ты сама говорила, какой он. Представь, сколько оружия он получит в свои руки.

— Хочешь сказать, у вас припасен резервный «Старкиллер»? — недоверчиво спросила она.

— Нет. Но Сноук тратил кредиты на множество других, не менее смертоносных вещей. Если я сменю сторону и примкну к моей матери, начнется гражданская война, которой не будет конца. Разве галактика недостаточно пострадала?

— Но…

— Рей, — он остановился и повернулся к ней. — Я верю в цели Первого ордена. Не обманывайся. Ты можешь придираться к нашим средствам, но не оспаривай цели. Мир, порядок и прогресс для всех галактики, а не только Ядра. У Новой Республики был шанс, теперь пришло наше время, — ему нужно было, чтобы она поняла, насколько это важно для него. — Это то, чего хотел мой дед и чего хочу я.

Рей отступила на шаг.

— Ты не похож на того, кто готов к переменам ради баланса…

— Для таких вещей требуется время. И война еще даже не закончилась, — безусловно, Рей не могла видеть за маской его раздосадованный взгляд. — Ты сама сделала все возможное, чтобы затянуть ее, — не выдержал Кайло, но поскольку сейчас было не время и не место для этого разговора, они продолжили путь к ангару.

Он с трудом сдерживал свою горечь и разочарование, так как провел на войне много лет и давно потерял терпение, сталкиваясь с подобной наивностью.

— Ты думала, что все будет легко, Рей? Что мы с тобой просто сойдемся на паре постулатов в Силе, и все волшебным образом станет нормальным? Не все в мире зависит от Темной или Светлой стороны. Существует много политических и социальных вопросов, которые не зависят от того, джедай ты или ситх. В этом, — прошипел он, ткнув ей пальцем в лицо, — заключалась главная ошибка джедаев. Они пытались вмешиваться во все сферы: в торговлю, в дипломатию, в пограничные споры, в политику Сената. Это было неверно! Пусть война решит политическую судьбу галактики. А потом мы с тобой сбалансируем Силу. Так будет лучше… Вот увидишь.

— Ты такой же повернутый на власти ситх, как и всегда, — бросила она.

— Значит, ты пропустила мимо ушей все, о чем я говорил, — парировал он. — Это джедаи совали свой нос повсюду. Галактика, наконец, будет объединена…

— Жестокостью и страхом?!

Он проигнорировал ее возглас.

— И тогда мы получим шанс все исправить.

— Как в старые добрые имперские времена? — покачала головой Рей.

— Ты совсем как моя мать, — кисло произнес он. — В худшем и в лучшем. Лея Органа никогда не желала идти на компромисс. Но, Рей, я искренне надеюсь найти взаимопонимание с тобой. Править — это прежде всего умение находить компромисс! Об этом мечтают повстанцы со своей демократией! И это — суть Первого ордена. Поэтому перестань корчить из себя праведницу, — раздраженно закончил он. — Это начинает утомлять.

— Вряд ли Хакс способен на компромиссы.

— Еще раз. Это моя точка зрения. Рей, поверь, куда предпочтительней, чтобы во главе Первого ордена стоял я, а не он.

— Согласна, — вздохнула она. — Я понимаю.

— Как только я одержу победу и укреплю свою власть, я смогу пойти на перемены. И кто знает, Рей? Первый орден сможет сочетать в себе лучшее, что было в Империи и Старой Республике. Просто под другим названием, — Кайло тряхнул головой, ускоряя шаг. — Но сейчас не время для этой беседы. Сначала надо обезопасить тебя. Пошли.

Он провел ее к личному истребителю типа «Сайленсер» и с интересом оглянулся, чтобы увидеть ее реакцию. Рей явно впечатлилась, определенно оценив то, что было перед ней.

— Какой красивый, — выдохнула она. — Такой плавный — и быстрый, готова поспорить.

Впрочем, другой реакции Кайло не ожидал, по Рей было видно, что ей не терпится попасть в кабину.

— Это мой корабль, — сообщил он. — У него есть коды доступа и разрешения на пролет и посадку в любой части галактики, и ему не требуется никаких разрешений на взлет. Вот твой билет отсюда, Рей.

«Сайленсер» был единственным кораблем во флоте, пилота которого никто не осмелился бы побеспокоить мелочными вопросами. К тому же истребитель обладал первоклассным вооружением и самыми совершенными средствами защиты. Это было лучшее, что он мог предложить Рей.

— Это не «Сокол», — строго напомнил Кайло. — Скажи честно: ты справишься с подобным?

Рей заметно оскорбилась.

— Я могу летать на чем угодно! — гордо заявила она.

— Хорошо. Потому что мой корабль не подходит для новичка.

— Все в порядке, сэр? — внезапно раздался голос незаметно подошедшего офицера.

— В полном. Свободны, — отмахнулся Кайло.

Они находились в дальнем углу ангара, что обеспечивало им относительную степень уединения, но, как обычно, Кайло Рен привлекал к себе повышенное внимание, особенно теперь, когда он стал Верховным лидером. Поэтому он отвел Рей за истребитель, чтобы укрыть ее за крыльями корабля.

— Он способен разогнаться на девять порядков выше скорости света, но на старте немного медлителен. Это корабль предназначен для боя на ближней дистанции, поэтому гипердвигатель не входит в число его сильных сторон. Но тебе главное — выбраться за кольцо блокады и выйти в гипер. Отправляйся куда угодно, только не на Джакку. Те, кто подобрал тебя там, знают, где ты живешь, и логи корабля покажут это. На Джакку для тебя небезопасно.

— Ладно.

— Брось корабль там, где приземлишься. Пока ты летишь, я дистанционно подчищу его базу данных, поэтому не рассчитывай привести его к Сопротивлению. Единственные разведданные будут в твоей голове, Рей, а не в моем корабле.

— Логично.

— Если ты ввяжешься в бой, пока выбираешься отсюда, то у тебя будет все необходимое. Магпульсовые торпеды, протонные торпеды, тяжелые и обычные лазерные пушки. У тебя все получится. Мой корабль защищен не хуже разрушителя, поэтому просто уворачивайся и улетай.

— Поняла, — Рей мрачно улыбнулась. — Пожалуй, арест стоил того, чтобы полетать на этой штуке.

Кайло подошел к ней ближе.

— Рей, я не думал, что такое, как сегодня, может произойти, — и он не лукавил, он был сильно раздосадован.

— Я тоже, — в ее взгляде мелькнула обида. — Я не представляла, что ты так подставил меня, взвалив вину за убийство Сноука.

— Рей, тогда это было единственным способом объяснить…

— Я ведь правда ждала этой встречи, чтобы увидеться с тобой, разве ты не знал? — Рей отвернулась, закусив губу. — Но это было до того, как мне к голове приставили два бластера и приковали к креслу.

— Рей, это Хакс. Я к этому непричастен…

Она оскалилась:

— Я знаю это сейчас. Но не знала тогда.

Полный негодования, он стащил маску, желая по-настоящему посмотреть ей в глаза.

— Ты что, всерьез решила, что я заманил тебя сюда, чтобы арестовать?!

Она дернулась.

— Ну, по-правде говоря, эта мысль посещала меня, пока они защелкивали ограничители, — Рей опустила голову, вздыхая полной грудью. — Я ведь только начала доверять тебе. Это было моей ошибкой. Все из-за Связи… Полагаю, поэтому джедаи остерегались такого. Из-за Связи мне хочется верить тебе, — это было сказано так, словно проявление Силы казалось ей чем-то плохим, и Кайло было неприятно слышать подобное. — Один раз я уже поверила тебе, но только помогла тебе убить учителя и взойти на трон, — ее лицо некрасиво скривилось, словно Рей едва сдерживала эмоции. — Ты получил все, что хотел, а я не получила ничего в ответ. И вот я снова здесь, в Первом ордене, веду себя как дурочка… Лишь потому, что мне отчаянно хотелось верить в тебя…

— В нас — поправил он, сделав еще один шаг к ней.

— Нет никаких «нас»! — Рей повысила голос и тут же опомнилась, с опаской оглянувшись.

Он покачал головой.

— Связь будет с нами всю жизнь, Рей. Мы всегда будем «мы», — он встретил ее взгляд. — Независимо от того, будет война или мир, Первый орден или Сопротивление, Темная сторона или Светлая… Пока мы живем, я и ты всегда будем «мы», — слова могли казаться чем угодно: угрозой, клятвой или констатацией факта. — Рей, я… я…

Внезапно у него иссякли слова, время тоже подходило к концу. И Кайло Рен, как человек действия, обошелся без лишних речей и начал действовать. Он наклонился и неожиданно для них обоих поцеловал ее.

Это был не тот скользящий легкий поцелуй, который он планировал подарить на прощание Рей, чтобы оставить ее в недоумении и сомнениях после случившегося — обычный поцелуй, который при правильных обстоятельствах мог сойти за учтивое приветствие или дружеское прощание. Уверенно вежливый поцелуй.

Но нет. Сейчас в порывистом глубоком поцелуе выплеснулись все чувства, такие же страстные, дикие и требовательные, как и он сам. Полные безрассудства. 

На нем не было маски, и он целовал мятежницу, прижав ее к крылу своего истребителя, сминая ее губы до бесчувствия, прямо посреди шумного ангара. Эту девушку, оставившую шрам на его лице, девушку, которую совсем недавно хотел казнить генерал Хакс.

Такое опасное, неправильное влечение могло случиться только в семье Скайуокеров.

Родители Кайло встретились на «Звезде Смерти», его дед нарушил кодекс джедаев, чтобы тайно жениться на бабке, поэтому он по-своему продолжил традицию, возжелав девушку, сражавшуюся на другой стороне войны. Так уж в его семье повелось.

Раньше Кайло никогда не задумывался над такими вопросами всерьез, выплескивая свою натуру в жестокости и Силе. Но все отошло в сторону, привычная видимость безразличия дала трещину, поскольку Рей пробудила в нем что-то. Рей была единственной в галактике женщиной, способной по-настоящему стать ему ровней. Она не склонялась перед ним и противостояла ему почти во всем. Это была изощреннейшая игра в запретный плод, где рамками служили глубокие противоречия, но в то же время Рей невозможно было заменить кем-то другим.

Все больше Кайло понимал, что его влечение напоминало волю судьбы, словно нечто, неподвластное ему, заставляло их сталкиваться снова и снова. Между ним и Рей не существовало нормальных отношений, тем более флирта или свиданий, не говоря даже о ни к чему не обязывающих разговорах. Их беседы ограничивались войной и Силой. Она попала к нему в руки, когда он захватил ее для допроса, и они впервые прикоснулись друг другу почти во сне. И теперь их невольно соединяла Сила, словно сама вселенная устроила им непрошеный брак, не подарив права на развод.

Так что да, он планировал поцеловать ее. Конечно, здесь не его каюта, и все пошло не так, как он себе представлял, но этот день вообще выдался на редкость непредсказуемым. Сойдет и так. Какой смысл быть Верховным лидером галактики, если тебе нельзя нарушать правила. И, ох, это продолжало усугубляться. Разве ей не следовало пытаться остановить его?.. Но нет, поэтому он в полной мере воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы углубить и продлить поцелуй. Агрессивность была заложена в его характере, и Кайло не знал, правильно ли он поступает или нет, но Рей не возражала, а он не желал останавливаться.

Наконец, звук запустившихся двигателей вернул его в реальность. Кайло оторвался от ее губ, с трудом переводя дыхание, как и она. Он сразу напялил шлем, а она подняла свое свалившееся на пол кепи, и они замерли, глядя друг на друга.

— Улетай отсюда, Рей, — Кайло махнул рукой, открывая шлюз. — Сейчас же.

Она послушалась, и минутой спустя корабль исчез в черноте космоса.

Кайло поспешил к себе, что было сил. Ему хотелось побыть одному, обдумать все, что произошло. Что это значит для них с Рей, если Сопротивление до сих пор считает ее своей надеждой на будущее? И как они с Рей могут жить порознь, если между ними тянется нерушимая Связь Силы? А теперь еще и физическое притяжение?.. Рей увлеклась поцелуем не меньше него, но Кайло не позволял себе обманываться. Он готов был поставить что угодно на то, что Рей летит к Сопротивлению на его собственном корабле. Кайло удалось вбить клин между Рей и его матерью с дружками-террористами, но сегодня Хакс испортил все.

И что делать с Хаксом? Кайло прекрасно осознавал, что генерал не провернул этот трюк раньше только потому, что полагал, что Кайло намерен убить Рей. Но потом Хакс узнал, что Кайло не убьет ее, и организовал ловушку. А отказавшись убить ее, Кайло выглядел бы слабым перед подчиненными, сделав то, чего никогда не допускал Сноук. У его прежнего учителя не было проблем с безапелляционными решениями вопросов раз и навсегда, но как бы Кайло ни хотелось расправиться с Хаксом, время для этого было неподходящим. Требовалось закончить войну, и убивать лучшего генерала в ее разгар, чтобы вызвать волнения в войсках, было бы весьма некстати. Как бы то ни было, генерала Армитажа Хакса с его пламенными речами любили в Первом ордене, и его сторонники имелись во всех уровнях офицерского корпуса.

Эти долгоиграющие проблемы Кайло явно не смог бы решить сегодня, поэтому он вернулся к насущным вопросам, которые были ему под силу. Перво-наперво нужно было поработать с камерами в тюремном блоке, на которые могли попасть они с Рей. Затем предстояло вернуться туда, чтобы якобы допросить ее. Кайло собирался убедиться, что найдется несколько свидетелей тому, как он откроет камеру и обнаружит ее пустой, за исключением трупа дежурного офицера.

Он знал: чтобы провернуть инсценировку без эксцессов, нужно проследить за ее организацией лично.


	10. Chapter 10

— Как ты, однако, наловчилась сбегать от Первого ордена, Рей. Второй раз за месяц, — протянула Лея Органа, когда Рей высвободилась из счастливых объятий Чуи, Финна, Роуз и По. Потом ее коротко расспросили о случившемся. И она поведала заученную историю о том, как вернула «Сокол» Ункару Платту в уплату старого долга, как на Джакку ее схватили орденцы и как ей удалось улизнуть.

Все было правдой — с некоторыми оговорками. Но ей поверили. Мать Бена и не подумала подвергать сомнению ее слова.

— На этот раз меня спасла форма, — пояснила Рей, стаскивая с себя слишком узкие сапоги и трофейный мундир с брюками. Во вражеской одежде было неприятно, хотя собственная на ней ограничивалась нижней майкой и термобельем до колена. Даже светового меча не осталось. — У нас, конечно, не найдется лишнего комплекта формы или хоть какой-нибудь обуви?

Генерал, печально улыбаясь, покачала головой:

— У нас почти ничего нет, Рей. Ты же знаешь. Но поспрашивай у ребят: что-нибудь придумаем.

— Значит, союзников с Внешнего Кольца нет?

— Пока одни разговоры и небольшое пополнение кредитов, — мрачно ответила Лея Органа. — Никаких стоящих предложений, помощи или боеприпасов, — она вздохнула. — В наши дни Внешнее Кольцо — территория Первого ордена, жители запуганы. Кое-какая помощь поступает из Ядра. Но этого недостаточно.

Рей заметила обреченность на лице пожилой женщины и помолчала. А потом села и тихо спросила:

— Выходит, это вопрос времени? Все кончено, да? На сей раз по-настоящему?

Лея снова покачала головой.

— Нет, — ответила она с оттенком материнской заботы в голосе. — И никогда не будет кончено, Рей. Да, Сопротивление может проиграть, но на наше место придут другие. Да, пусть не сейчас, но однажды это случится. Люди жаждут свободы, — многозначительно подчеркнула она. — Пока в людях живет надежда на светлое будущее, эта идея не умрет. Наша борьба будет продолжена другими.

Генерал говорила с такой убежденностью, что Рей не смогла удержаться и озвучила свои опасения:

— И вы никогда не думали сдаться? — доводы Бена, казавшиеся разумными, заронили в ней сомнения.

— Пару раз подумывала об этом, — не стала отрицать Лея. — Честно говоря, мне раньше и в голову прийти не могло, что придется сражаться в таком возрасте. Я была немногим старше тебя, когда мы победили. Я ошиблась. И отчасти несу ответственность за новую войну.

Рей поняла, что она имеет в виду Бена. Лея печально улыбнулась и похлопала ее по руке:

— Я рада, что с тобой все в порядке. Многие обрадовались, узнав о твоем возвращении.

От Рей не укрылось, что генерал говорила о «многих», но не о себе.

— Вы сами велели мне держаться подальше от остальных.

— Верно, — согласилась Лея. — Но я рада, что теперь ты в безопасности, хоть и вернулась к нам. И, — пожилая женщина сурово глянула на нее, — я хочу, чтобы ты снова улетела через несколько дней. Ты не такая, как мы здесь, Рей. В тебе воплощена другая надежда.

— Из-за Силы, — закончила ее мысль Рей.

— Да.

Генерал оперлась на трость. По всему ее виду было понятно, насколько серьезно она настроена. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе вновь довелось столкнуться с моим сыном. Пусть то, что произошло в тронном зале Сноука, послужит нам уроком. Бен потерян для нас. Люк предвидел это. Как вижу теперь и я. Я отправила Хана на смерть, не желая верить в истину. Но я больше не могу ее отрицать, — глухо произнесла она. — Ты не представляешь, насколько тяжело для матери говорить подобное о сыне.

Рей не смела смотреть ей в глаза.

— В нем есть Свет. Я знаю, я чувствовала его, генерал.

Она чувствовала Свет в Бене Соло, видела Свет в его поступках по отношению к себе. И Бен знал о Свете, знал, что не полностью погряз во Тьме!

— Но недостаточно, чтобы заставить его свернуть с пути.

— Я переживаю, что все усугубила, отправившись к нему. Из-за меня он убил Сноука и захватил власть. Будь Сноук жив, Бен вернулся бы к Свету. Но теперь, когда во Тьме у него нет соперников, ему это делать незачем.

Лея Органа склонила голову:

— Люди меняются, когда этого хотят. Дарт Вейдер хотел измениться, и Люк дал ему эту возможность. Ты подарила Бену шанс, но он не воспользовался им.

— Нет. Не воспользовался. Сам открыто в этом признался, — удрученно вздохнула Рей. — Люк предупреждал меня. Говорил, что я совершаю ошибку. Все пошло не так, как я думала. Но я все равно ушла от Люка. Я разозлилась и ушла…

— Почему? — спросила мать Бена, пронизывающе глядя на нее. — Почему ты пренебрегла советами Люка?

— Мне хотелось стать героем, — тихо отозвалась Рей. — Я чувствовала Свет в Бене. И одиночество… Я… я думала, что могу помочь.

Это одиночество в нем Рей ощущала особенно остро. Каким изгоем он был среди сверстников. Как мало доброты знал в жизни. Какими тяжелыми и безжалостными были уроки Сноука. Как маска физически отгораживала его от остального мира. Точкой невозврата в ее намерении отправиться к нему послужил момент, когда во время Связи кончики их пальцев соприкоснулись. В тот миг Рей показалось, что она понимает его. Но на самом деле в ней нашла отклик лишь одна грань его существа — отчужденность от окружающего мира.

Это так сильно отдалось в ней потому, что то же самое довлело над ее жизнью в течение многих лет. Вот почему она пожалела дроида-потеряшку в пустыне. Вот почему провела долгие годы в тщетной надежде, что родители вернутся за ней. Вот почему увязалась за Ханом Соло и Финном, а Люк Скайуокер принес ей горькое разочарование: сирота Рей с Джакку мечтала найти свое место в мире. Свою семью.

Бен был прав, утверждая, что ее потребность в семье есть ее величайшая слабость. Однако, осмыслив все, что ей удалось узнать о нем, она пришла к выводу, что одиночество было и для него мотивирующим фактором. И, возможно, в этом скрывался ключ. Но в действительности это было лишь частью того, что движило Беном Соло. Причем далеко не самой главной.

Рей было унизительно сознавать, что именно она застряла в своем одиночестве, как в ловушке, повсюду ища любви. Даже в руках жестокого отцеубийцы, от поцелуев которого у нее слабели коленки — явственнее, чем при виде его меча или словах угрозы.

— Ты можешь помочь, выполнив мою просьбу, — тяжело произнесла Лея Органа. — Живи, учись и передай свое знание другим. Свет не должен умереть, джедаи должны сохраниться.

— Но меня не учили… — начала было Рей.

— Ты найдешь способ. Я знаю, у тебя получится, — генерал еще раз похлопала ее по руке. — Если я и извлекла какой-то урок из истории Новой Республики, так это то, что будущее не должно воспроизводить прошлое. Можно почитать минувшее, черпать из него лучшее — но только если строишь что-то новое. И на твою долю, Рей, выпало возродить джедаев.

Честно говоря, перспектива этой громадной ответственности пугала девушку.

— Но сам Люк не справился! Он пытался, и у него ничего не вышло! 

Это не говоря о том, что единственные доступные знания, хранившиеся в книгах, ныне находились в руках Первого ордена. Вместе с ее световым мечом. У нее остался только поцелуй ситха на прощание. Люк Скайуокер был вне себя, когда они с Беном лишь коснулись друг друга руками в Силе. Что бы старый мастер сказал теперь? Без сомнения, разъярился бы. Из нее получался крайне паршивый джедай…

— Я пыталась восстановить Республику и тоже потерпела поражение, — откровенно признала Лея. — Но это не означает, что я сдаюсь. На ошибках учатся, Рей. Даже в мои лета не поздно учиться.

— Тогда вам надо обязательно выжить, — убежденно сказала Рей. — Вы — Люк Скайуокер Новой Республики.

Эта женщина была главой галактической демократии и опытным генералом, способным на волевые решения.

— Вот, здесь записано все, Рей, — вдруг с легкой печалью сказала Лея, достав из кармана небольшую деку. — У 3ПиО есть копия. Еще одну я передала По.

— Что это? — удивилась Рей.

— Архив всех моих ошибок, — с кривой усмешкой ответила Лея. — Мои мемуары. Я начала их через месяц после того, как Бен сжег академию Люка. Я понимала, к чему все идет.

— Ох.

— Здесь есть все, Рей. Все, чему меня научили Восстание и Новая Республика, война, Сила и жизнь. Что, по моему мнению, было неправильным, а что — несомненно правильным.

— Ох.

— Теперь они твои, — Лея Органа сомкнула ее пальцы на деке. — Размышления старухи. Храни их, Рей, пока не придет время. А теперь, — сменила она тему, — я разрешаю тебе провести здесь два-три дня. Неизвестно, когда объявится Первый орден. Но когда это случится, тебя здесь быть не должно. Я хочу, чтобы ты находилась далеко отсюда. Таков мой приказ.

— Да, мэм, — послушно отозвалась Рей, пряча подарок, напомнивший ей о древних книгах Люка Скайуокера. Она заколебалась, переходить ли к следующей теме, но решила, что время подходящее, раз они заговорили о серьезных вещах. Может случиться так, что иного шанса не представится. — Чуи говорил, что мне следовало убить Бена, как только я оказалась на корабле Сноука. У меня была возможность. Но я не могла. Генерал, я просто не могла.

Странно было извиняться перед матерью за **не убийство** ее сына. Но в семье генерала все шло наперекосяк, словно между Скайуокерами естественным считалось становиться то злейшими врагами, то союзниками.

— Я же отправилась спасать Бена, а не убивать его, — Рей помнила, как он лежал без сознания на полу тронного зала. Это было бы хладнокровное убийство…

Лея Органа кивнула:

— Я уважаю твою совестливость, Рей, но ты действительно должна была убить моего сына. — Она сделала глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнула: — Рей, я даю тебе разрешение убить моего сына.

— Я не хочу убивать его, — прошептала Рей. И это было правдой.

— Много лет назад я вынудила Люка дать обещание не убивать Бена, — тихо продолжила пожилая женщина. — Последствия оказались фатальными. Но в то время я не была готова освободить свое сердце. Тяжело отрекаться от того, кого любишь.

Рей знала, что это так. Ей самой пришлось с горечью отказаться от мечты найти семью — мечты, за которую она цеплялась как за спасительную соломинку. Нет, она была реалисткой, но так сложно принять тот факт, что люди, в которых ты верила, жестоко разочаровали тебя. Но, по сравнению с ее семьей, в отношениях между Беном и его родителями существовала большая разница: Бен был жив. Отрекаться от него было преждевременно! Вдобавок генерал, видимо, была убеждена, что конфликты между ситхами и джедаями должны решаться только сражениями, втягивающими всех в бесконечный цикл ожесточения. Рей понимала, что подразумевал Бен, говоря, что прошлому надо позволить умереть.

— Я не хочу его убивать, — с нажимом повторила Рей. Если история чему-то учит, то убийство Бена все равно ничего не решит.

— Что ж. Решение принимать тебе. Ты должна делать то, что считаешь правильным, — покачала головой Лея Органа. — Ты должна быть верна себе.

От этих разговоров Рей почувствовала, что теряется. Почти весь полет к Сопротивлению ее мысли занимал поцелуй Бена. Она закрыла глаза, чтобы вновь пережить момент безрассудства.

До этого ее целовали дважды.

Оба раза то были какие-то пьянчуги, искавшие женского общества на заставе Ниимы. Рей легко отбилась от них посохом. Опыт не из приятных. Но похоть невозможно спутать с искренним чувством. Те мужчины хотели использовать ее. Закрадывалась невольная мысль: а не тем ли мотивом руководствовался и Бен Соло? Рей так не думала, но нельзя было знать наверняка; невозможно быть ни в чем уверенной, когда речь о Бене Соло.

Рей считала, что может помочь ему и, полная праведной решимости, явилась прямиком в логово Сноука. И она на самом деле помогла Бену, только вовсе не так, как намеревалась. Бен Соло оказался не тем, за кого она его принимала. Да, он знал, что Свет в его душе не умер, но не хотел — не мог, по его словам, — оставить Тьму. Ведь он был Избранным из рода Скайуокеров.

Чуть позже, решив, что ему можно доверять, она села на присланный шаттл, который доставил ее к нему. Но, прибыв на «Финализатор», Рей очутилась в камере, откуда он помог ей выбраться. Что доказывало, что Бену Соло пока недостает власти провести обещанные реформы Ордена… Одаренный Силой Бен Соло носил титул Верховного лидера, но не обладал неоспоримым железным авторитетом старого Сноука.

Что же осталось ей? Вопросы без ответов. Досада. И нерадужные перспективы Силовой Связи. Как вышло, что ее влекло к подобному человеку?.. Бен Соло умел красиво говорить, но все же… Умел ли он не только брать, но и отдавать что-то в ответ? Чего Рей ожидать от Бена Соло? Если от него отреклась собственная мать.

Ее странная связь с Беном была одной из тех вещей, которые постоянно занимали ее в последнее время. Рей думала о родителях, пыталась принять прошлое и уложить в голове, каково это — быть брошенной, думать о себе как о ничтожестве. И еще она тревожилась из-за столь беззаботно казненной в тюремном блоке «Финализатора» женщины. Было больно смотреть на полное безразличие Бена к смерти той женщины. Наверное, думала Рей, ее собственные родители относились к ней самой абсолютно так же. Но жизнь имела ценность — эта истина впиталась в ее кровь вместе с солнцем и песком. Любая жизнь имела значение. Будь то маленькая девочка, одна посреди пустыни, или мальчик, которого растили, чтобы стать штурмовиком, как Финн.

На войне жизнь не стоит ничего, начала осознавать Рей. Она тоже внесла свой вклад, ведь и ее руки обагрены кровью, хотя несравнимо меньше, чем у Бена. Может, он прав, и будет лучше, если Первый орден победит, страданиям и смертям придет конец? Она не видела будущего, в котором Сопротивление выигрывало этот бой, — как и, судя по всему, генерал Органа. Бену не терпелось покончить с конфликтом и двигаться дальше. Он жаждал мира. Да, мира на своих условиях, но худой мир лучше доброй ссоры.

Враг ли ей Бен Соло? Он не оставлял попыток уговорить ее присоединиться к нему на его пути, опутывая ее Темной стороной, и это бодрило. Даже льстило. В конце концов, Люк Скайуокер категорически отказался учить ее. А Лидер Сноук и вовсе не удосужился попытаться обратить ее в ситха.

Но Бен Соло был другим.

Он верил в нее так, как никто из мастеров Силы.

Поэтому поцелуй в ангаре перевел все на совершенно новый уровень. Возможно, таким образом Бен пытался манипулировать ею? Или его порыв был искренним? Рей хотелось верить в последнее, ее тянуло почувствовать себя желанной. Поэтому она поддалась Бену и поэтому вернулась домой, к Сопротивлению. Сироте внутри нее хотелось ощутить себя нужной кому-то. И, как ни трудно было это признавать, Бен затрагивал самые глубокие струны ее души. Он предлагал ей новый путь и что-то невероятно личное.

Это было так неожиданно и, наверное, поэтому настолько искушающим. Раньше то внимание, которое на нее обращали мужчины, было неизменно связано с угрозой или презрением. Но Бен Соло был другим. То, как крепко он держал ее в объятиях, пока ее сознание терялось в видении Силы, обеспечивало физический и эмоциональный комфорт, которого ей всегда не хватало. Он целовал ее, прижав к обшивке своего истребителя, обращаясь с ней как с любимой женщиной. И втайне она трепетала от того, что принц Тьмы Первого ордена — мужчина, который мог выбрать любую женщину в галактике, — целовал ее.

В один короткий постыдный миг Рей захотелось спросить Бена, а нельзя ли ей остаться.

Искушение страшило ее. Позднее, обдумывая случившееся, Рей решила, что момент слабости был результатом долгой изоляции на Джакку. И поэтому, надеясь вновь обрести уверенность, она направилась обратно к Сопротивлению. В то место, где ей были рады, где ее ждали. Впрочем, решению сопутствовал практический расчет. У нее не было ни кредитов, ни оружия, только угнанный орденский истребитель последнего поколения. Что ей еще оставалось делать?

Рассказавшая свою полуправдивую легенду и отправленная отдыхать, Рей отчаянно зевала: она совершенно вымоталась после четырнадцатичасового полета сюда, на Салласт, в тайное укрытие Сопротивления. Поэтому, отыскав незапертый спальный отсек со свободной койкой, она провалилась в прерывистый беспокойный сон.

Как обычно, в ее сне был Сноук. Мертвый учитель Бена, воплощавший ее страхи и сомнения. Его навязчивое фантомное присутствие пробуждало что-то особенно темное.

«Меня нельзя предать. Нельзя победить».

Каждую ночь его изуродованное лицо озарялось триумфом, напоминая ей, что она — никто из ниоткуда, что она слаба, не обучена, что быть мусорщицей едва ли лучше, чем быть рабыней.

В ее снах Сноук с веселым снисхождением называл ее джедаем и предрекал, что в конце концов она отдаст ему все.

Возможно. Рей не могла противостоять тому, как он наводнял ее разум, не могла сопротивляться его Силе. Если бы это происходило наяву, Рей ощущала бы себя столь же беспомощной, как при встрече с ним.

Но Сноук был мертв — о чем Рей напоминала себе снова и снова.

Тем не менее это тревожило, ведь когда-то на Джакку у нее были похожие сны — но куда более приятные — об одиноком острове, который Люк Скайуокер звал домом. Ее волновало, что кошмары о Сноуке тоже могли оказаться больше, чем снами.

На этот раз изуродованное лицо Сноука приблизилось к ней, костлявые пальцы жадно обхватили ее щеку — как тогда, в тронном зале. Его укоризненный голос загремел в ушах:

«Позор тебе, девочка, что ты дозволила Кайло Рену похитить твой поцелуй. Ты ему не пара. Он обратился в ситха, поэтому жаждет власти, а не глупеньких девочек, таких, как ты. Мой узурпатор выше этого. Ты дашь ему использовать свое тело — так же глупо, как пыталась вернуть его к Свету? Кайло Рен не возжелает тебя. Ни один уважающий себя мужчина не снизойдет до тощенькой мусорщицы вроде тебя».

«Мне плевать, — вздохнуло ее сонное сознание. — Это был всего лишь поцелуй».

Она не собиралась спать с Беном Соло. Она лишь представляла, каково это, тогда и сейчас.

«Пошел прочь, Сноук, — подумала она, переворачиваясь на бок. — Ты мертв. Ты лишь плод моего воображения. Ты ненастоящий».

«Мой ученик не может убить меня. Прошлые мои ученики до него пытались и потерпели неудачу. А они были лучше. Сильнее».

«Я видела, как тебя разрубило пополам. Ты потерял руки».

«Мое тело страдает, но дух бессмертен. Со временем я снова проявлю себя физически. И тогда тебе и моему заблудшему ученику придется многое искупить».

«Это невозможно. Ты мертв».

«В Силе все возможно. Я могу создавать жизнь, поддерживать ее и воскрешать. Мои возможности простираются далеко за пределы твоего жалкого воображения. Меня нельзя предать. Меня нельзя убить. Меня нельзя победить. Особенно Кайло Рену».

«Ты мертв. Я сама видела».

«Рен умрет. Но тебя ждет другая судьба. Однажды я приду к тебе, и ты дашь мне все, что нужно для будущего».

«Я ничего тебе не дам».

«Увидим… Увидим…»

— Рей! Рей, проснись! — сон рассек знакомый встревоженный голос. — Рей, проснись!

— Бен? Бен, это ты?! — Рей проснулась в полном замешательстве, с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Моргнув, она открыла глаза и увидела Верховного лидера Первого ордена, без маски, с тревогой глядящего на нее. — Ты настоящий? — она резко села. — Или тоже сон?

Несмотря на беспокойство, Бен ответил ей спокойно и собранно:

— Это Сила. Наша Связь. Ты спала, Рей. Похоже, тебе снился кошмар.

— Да, — Рей заморгала чаще, приходя в себя. — Это опять был Сноук. Жутко страшный. Жестокий мастер Тьмы.

Бен сузил глаза.

— Расскажи мне, — приказал он.

Рей не сразу нашла подходящие слова.

— Все как обычно… Но сейчас будто в тумане.

Когда она просыпалась, то едва помнила эти сны, только ощущала стресс и переживания. Образы отступали, оставляя ее испуганной — очень испуганной. Причем Сноук в ее сознании был неразрывно связан с Беном Соло. И сны напоминали о стычке в тронном зале, когда она подвела Бена. Или, скорее, он подвел ее? Была ли она слишком наивной или он сам упорно игнорировал путь к Свету? Мысли путались… В любом случае эти воспоминания не приносили ничего, кроме смятения, от которого Рей чувствовала себя разочарованной дурочкой.

— Мне это не нравится, — заключил, нахмурившись, Бен. — Рей, я хочу лично увидеть эти сны. Покажи мне. Позволь прочитать твои мысли.

Она опешила.

— Я не могу прилететь к тебе. Меня снова арестуют, — возразила она и твердо добавила: — И ты не будешь читать мои мысли. Это правда очень больно.

И еще это оживило бы более зловещие воспоминания — о «Старкиллере». Бен свихнулся, если вообразил, что она согласится на такое.

— Больно бывает, только если ты сопротивляешься.

— Так и думала, что ты это скажешь, — проворчала она. Бен был последователен в своих принципах. Наверное, то же самое он заявлял Корусанту и другим мирам Ядра. — Стой… Ты что, наблюдал, как я сплю?

— Я пытался контролировать Связь. Выяснить, не могу ли я сам инициировать ее.

— И?

— На этот раз сработало, но ты спала, а мне не хотелось будить тебя.

Рей вздохнула и запоздало подавила зевоту.

— У меня не получилось, когда я пробовала.

— Скучала по мне? — тут же усмехнулся он.

Но девушка сделала вид, что не заметила его реплики.

— На самом деле я пыталась несколько раз, но все равно ничего не получалось.

— У меня за плечами большой опыт работы с чужими умами, — не упустил случая похвастаться он, хотя Рей не подвергала сомнению правдивость его слов. Она недавно узнала, что Кайло вторгался в разум По, когда пилот был у него в плену.

— Есть навыки, которыми нельзя овладеть с наскока, — добавил Бен. Похоже, ментальные изнасилования казались ему подлинным достижением. И, как одна из его жертв, Рей почувствовала справедливое возмущение.

— Так ты выяснил, как покончить с этой Связью? — это был самый стоящий навык, по ее мнению.

— Нет.

Она прищурилась:

— Ты ведь скажешь мне, если выяснишь?

— Нет.

Как Рей и думала.

— Ладно, если ты научился инициировать ее, значит, в теории можно и оборвать, — рассудила она, садясь.

— Верно, — Бен внезапно нахмурился. — Ты вернулась к Сопротивлению, — кисло заключил он.

— Как ты…

— Твоя куртка.

— Ой, точно, — Рей плотнее запахнулась в свою недавно позаимствованную на складе куртку, на плече которой красовалась яркая эмблема с именем бывшего — ныне погибшего — владельца. Девушка зевнула. Из-за частых кошмаров в последнее время ей спалось плохо, и сейчас она с трудом заставляла себя держать глаза открытыми. Выброс адреналина схлынул, и она ощутила смертельную усталость.

— Я здесь ненадолго. Через несколько дней твоя мать вышвырнет меня.

— Она проведала о Связи?

— Нет. Она беспокоится, что придет Первый орден и убьет меня, что Свет погибнет вместе со мной. Или хуже, — Рей искоса глянула на него, — что я снова попаду в твои лапы.

— Ну, ты мне очень нравишься в моих лапах, — улыбнулся Бен.

Но Рей промолчала, зная, что ее лицо вспыхнуло от нового невольного воспоминания о поцелуе. Чем меньше поднимать эту тему, тем лучше, решила она, проигнорировав его замечание.

— Ложись спать, Рей.

— Нет, все в порядке, — она потянулась, — я уже проснулась. Не люблю спать. Эти сны… Бен, как я ненавижу эти сны, — добавила она с тяжелым вздохом. И еще раз зевнула.

— Я здесь, — мягко отозвался он. — Я буду здесь, пока Связь не закроется. На Корусанте сейчас день.

— Где ты? — присмотревшись, Рей впервые попыталась разобрать, что его окружает. Похоже, он сидел за каким-то столом.

— На «Финализаторе», в моем кабинете.

— У тебя есть кабинет?

— А ты считаешь, военная машина Первого ордена работает сама собой?

— Нет. Нет, конечно, — Рей посмотрела за его спину, на мигающие экраны. — Я чувствую себя легче, раз ты не сидишь на троне и не поджариваешь несчастных людей молниями.

— Тебе надо поспать, Рей. Сейчас на твоем Салласте глубокая ночь. Я разбужу тебя, если Связь не закроется, а тебя настигнет еще один кошмар.

— Ладно, — не стала спорить она, устраивая голову на подушке. Рей закрыла глаза. Но через секунду открыла один.

Что не укрылось от Бена.

— Не подглядывай.

— Предполагалось, что ты занят работой.

— Предполагалось, что ты спишь.

— Обещаешь, что разбудишь меня?

— Да. А теперь хватит.

Кивнув, Рей послушалась его. Но затем с надеждой протянула руку. Бен понял намек. Она почувствовала, как их пальцы — его, затянутые в перчатку, и ее, обнаженные, — переплетаются. Стало полегче. Все равно это происходило только в ее голове. В реальности его здесь не было. Но одиночество будет ощущаться менее остро — если вернутся сны о Сноуке. Она не останется одна перед лицом злого ситха.

— Если ты знаешь, что я на Салласте, то ты… — пробормотала Рей, не открывая глаз.

— Отслеживаю твой корабль. Ты ожидала чего-то другого?

— Нет.

— Не волнуйся. Мы не выступим против Сопротивления, пока там находишься ты. Твой световой меч все еще у меня.

— И мои книги.

— Сейчас я занимаюсь Ядром. С Сопротивлением разберусь позже. Так что пока мои лапы тебе не грозят.

— Надеюсь.

Бен не ответил, но она почувствовала, как он чуть-чуть сжал ее руку. И могла поклясться, что, перед тем как провалиться в глубокий сон, ощутила легкое прикосновение губ к своему лбу.


	11. Chapter 11

Кайло был совсем юным — лет десяти или около того — когда Сноук нашел его в Силе. Сначала маленький Бен Соло даже не понимал, что голос, раздающийся в его голове, не был его внутренним голосом. Ему казалось, то говорила совесть, сознание, дающее одновременно поддержку и утешение. Голос слышался нерегулярно. Иногда несколько дней подряд, а порой пропадал на недели. Но он всегда был рядом, когда Бен грустил.

«Используй свою агрессию, мальчик. Высвободи эмоции. Нехорошо держать их взаперти».

Если правда, что у некоторых людей на плече сидит их личный хранитель, то злосчастному Бену Соло «повезло» обзавестись противоположностью такового. Голос нашептывал ему на ухо, провоцировал, становясь то ободряющим, то жестким. Но никогда не кричал на него, в отличие от родителей. Он звучал неизменно спокойно, разумно и авторитетно. И никогда — навязчиво.

«Не принимай Скайуокера близко к сердцу, мой мальчик. Он заблуждается относительно многих вещей».

Голос превратился для него в своего рода друга, ведь маленький Бен Соло был так одинок среди череды бесконечных школ и нянь. Как у сына сенатора, принца Альдераана, у него было все, что можно получить за кредиты. Кроме, к несчастью, внимания и понимания со стороны тех, в ком он нуждался более всего. Родители оправдывались возложенным на них долгом. Долгом перед Сенатом. Долгом перед Республикой. С самого детства все негативное у Бена ассоциировалось с демократией.

«Ты им не нужен, мой мальчик. Но не мне. И в нужный час ты придешь ко мне. Я с нетерпением жду возможности завершить твое обучение».

С возрастом у Бена возникали проблемы с послушанием. Большинство подростков и юношей вспыльчивы, это естественная фаза взросления. Но у Бена она проявлялась особенно сильно, выливаясь в драки со сверстниками и непримиримые споры с учителями. Исчерпав все методы воздействия, родители отправили его на обучение к джедаю. И это подвело черту. Пребывание в академии казалось ему ссылкой.

Оборотной стороной бунтарства стала необходимость в чьем-то руководстве. У него не было надежных мужских образцов для подражания, зато был голос в голове.

«Не превратись в пешку джедаев. Слушай и учись распознавать их ложь».

Голос был с ним, когда он приступил к тренировкам. Он предлагал альтернативные пути решения поставленных задач.

Когда юный Бен Соло пытался найти покой в медитации, голос советовал сосредоточиться на том, что приносило ему разочарование. Пока дядя был занят двенадцатью другими учениками, Бену приходилось довольствоваться тем, что он уже усвоил. И поскольку между ним и мастером Люком отсутствовало взаимопонимание, такое положение вещей стало нормой. Даже когда Бен Соло уверенно овладел первым навыком Силы, Скайуокер не поинтересовался, как это у него получилось. Обычно учитель Люк испытывал облегчение: можно было двигаться дальше. Раз или два у дяди ненароком вырвалось откровение насчет того, как его, падавана Бена, тяжело учить.

«В тебе дремлет огромная сила, — вздыхал дядя. — Почему ты не стремишься освоить что-нибудь, кроме боя? В тебе говорит могучая кровь Скайуокера, и тем не менее, по сравнению с другими учениками, ты отстаешь».

«Он не может учить тебя, потому что страшится твоей силы. Со временем ты поймешь почему».

«Кто ты?» — спрашивал Бен Соло у голоса, но долгие годы тот предпочитал обходить этот вопрос.

«У меня много имен, сын мой. Зови меня моим любимым прозвищем. Мастер Сноук».

«Мастер? Ты джедай?»

«Нет».

«Ты ситх?»

«Давай обойдемся без навешивания ярлыков».

«Откуда ты знаешь столько о Силе?»

«Я начал изучать ее давным-давно, делаю это и поныне. Великую тайну должно познавать со всех точек зрения. Сейчас я постигаю знания джедаев через тебя».

Ответы неизменно были расплывчатыми. Через какое-то время Бен перестал расспрашивать. Было бессмысленно.

Голос оставался просто голосом до той роковой ночи, когда юный Бен Соло проснулся и увидел над собой дядю с занесенным мечом. Дальше события развивались стремительно.

Голос вернулся.

«Приди ко мне, пока они не нашли тебя. Прежде, чем они окончательно отвергнут тебя. Ты им не нужен, но я жду тебя, сын мой. Приди ко мне, и я завершу твое обучение. Приди ко мне и исполни свое предназначение».

В то время он был еще юным.

Все еще толком не осознавая последствий, Бен Соло упал на колени, принес клятву верности новому учителю и посвятил свою душу Тьме.

«Хорошо-о-о. Хорошо».

Он получил новое имя, меч, одежду и цель. А также образец для подражания — своего великого деда Дарта Вейдера. Бен Соло родился заново, как Кайло Рен, и все вокруг не могло остаться прежним, все изменилось. Пройдет немало лет, прежде чем Кайло осознает, как незаметно и изящно его обратили к Темной стороне. Искажение, как он узнает, являлось любимой техникой Учителя Сноука.

Убийство Сноука на «Супримаси», по сути, стало для Кайло вторым отцеубийством. Но об этом не знал никто, кроме него самого и Рей. Сначала Хан Соло, а затем тот, кто заменил ему отца больше, чем на десятилетие. Пусть он не испытывал сожалений о содеянном, это было одним из определяющих моментов в его жизни.

Сноук был тем, кто укрыл растерянного беглого падавана с кровью на руках и разъяренным джедаем на хвосте. Сноук был тем, кто вырастил из мальчика мужчину, чередуя похвалу с наказанием, медленно и верно погружая его во Тьму. Сноук был первым, кто действительно поверил в него. Сноук дал ему цель, ориентир, научил дисциплине.

«Ты будешь сыном, которого у меня никогда не было, ибо его забрали у меня. Джедаи похитили моего мальчика, — открыл Учитель однажды. — И в назидание им я похитил тебя у джедаев».

В конечном счете Кайло Рен перерос роль ученика и оставил учителя позади. Когда настало время выбирать: Рей или Сноук, прошлое или будущее, трон или подчинение, — Кайло Рен знал, что делать. Он не колебался и не проявил милосердия. Он сделал то, что нужно, и не сожалел о принятом решении. Однако с последствиями ему приходилось разбираться до сих пор. Особенно с Рей.

Власть всегда привлекала Кайло больше, чем секс. Но Рей показала ему, что вместе они могут достичь чего-то особенного. Он нашел ее в лесу, тощую девчушку в лохмотьях. Она сжимала подаренный его отцом бластер и выглядела до смешного решительной. И в ней была карта к Скайуокеру. Так что, кем бы она ни являлась на самом деле, ее никак нельзя было счесть обыкновенной.

Допрос прошел не слишком хорошо. Кайло помнил, как дело застопорилось, он не ожидал ее сопротивления и был поражен нежданно вспыхнувшей в ней силой. Он помнил, как унизительно было докладывать Сноуку о своей неудаче, как злорадствовал Хакс. Никчемная мусорщица выбила его из колеи, но одновременно заинтриговала, как никто другой.

Однако, когда он вернулся, камера опустела. Девчонка сбежала. Да, она действительно была особенной, и охота продолжилась.

Рей тогда назвала его монстром. В общем-то, он не услышал ничего нового, но по какой-то причине в тот раз это неприятно укололо. Кайло не считал себя монстром. Он был форсъюзером, и это естественным образом выделяло его среди остальных. Но она была такой же, как он. Кроме того, он преследовал достойные политические цели, как он мог быть монстром? Серьезно?.. Хан Соло поплатился за диверсию в осцилляторе, что явилось абсолютно оправданным актом возмездия во время войны. И… монстр? Да как же так?!

Кайло помнил судьбоносный миг, когда Рей выхватила у него из-под носа световой меч деда. Он помнил, как уставился на нее, открыл рот, не только заинтригованный, но и впечатленный. И разгневанный. Но таков уж его характер. В тот миг Кайло безошибочно понял, что встретил свою пару. В Силе, на войне и, может, даже в жизни. Волшебный миг в этом лесу походил на промысел судьбы. Рей ослепила его настолько, что он предложил учить ее. И с тех пор одержимо шел за ней по пятам.

Она совсем не вписывалась в образ женщины, в которую, как ему казалось, он мог бы влюбиться. Кайло всегда нравились женщины с мягким характером, низким голосом, легкой улыбкой и изысканными манерами. Женщины, отличающиеся от его требовательной, напористой матери. Он полагал, что в конечном счете обзаведется семейным очагом и милой женой, которую можно будет спокойно закинуть на Мустафар, чтобы она растила его детей. Она не должна была быть настойчивой или дерзкой, однако он потерял покой из-за тощей девчонки, которая открывала огонь без предупреждения. От нее пахло не духами, а машинным маслом, и образования у нее не было. Рей совершенно не подходила под устоявшийся в его мыслях типаж. Кроме того… в ней скрывалось столько Силы. Необузданного могущества, привлекающего его, как воина Темной стороны, больше, чем любые женские чары.

Проще говоря, Рей с Джакку бесповоротно сразила его.

Если бы мог, он бы целовал ее в ангаре целую вечность.

Но, конечно, тут же возникли сложности. Ему вообще никогда не бывало легко. Он нашел девушку, но она находилась на противоположной стороне в этой войне. Пока Кайло планировал будущее, она увлеклась республиканской романтикой, которой не существовало, мертвыми идеалами Ордена джедаев. Рей думала, что борется за право дело, за надежду и справедливость. Но это было иллюзией. Бен Соло понял это с малых лет — как и Люк Скайуокер к старости. Но доверчивая Рей с Джакку была жадной до знаний, одержимой идеей найти свое предназначение и, под влиянием его матери, цеплялась за то, чего не понимала. Упрямая, что с нее возьмешь…

Проблемы с Рей не отменяли других проблем: с Хаксом и войной. Сегодня это чувствовалось особенно остро. Поэтому Кайло отправился туда, куда всегда шел, когда чувствовал себя запутавшимся — к маске деда.

В своей медитационной камере он преклонил колени перед человеком, с которого все началось. Тихая атмосфера успокаивала, и Кайло обратился к Силе, надеясь, что Дарт Вейдер поделится с ним мудростью. И великий ситх не подвел. Перед внутренним взором Кайло встали образы и чувства, уносящие его сознание прочь.

_…у рабыни было загорелое лицо и складки у глаз: она часто щурилась из-за света двух солнц мира планеты, на которой она жила. Тяжелая жизнь преждевременно состарила ее, но она все еще была красива. И она не злилась на судьбу, давно отпустив этот гнев. Впервые в жизни она была по-настоящему счастлива и взволнованно смотрела в будущее. Женщина улыбнулась, погладив округлившийся живот._

_«У него нет отца», — говорила она всем. Конечно, ей не верили. Но это было правдой, которую она не могла объяснить. Это дитя стало величайшим — и, возможно, единственным — благословением в ее жизни. Лучшим из всех возможных даров._

_«Ибо ныне даровано тебе дитя», — произнес мягкий голос однажды ночью. И так был зачат первый Скайуокер. Мальчик-раб, которого освободил джедай и искусил ситх. Его решения определят судьбу галактики. Ибо именно это означает быть Избранным._

_…женщина была непередаваемо красива. Настолько, что не нуждалась в дополнительных украшениях, но она серьезно относилась к своему образу. За ее жизнью следил Сенат, множество камер, и она с детства привыкла быть на виду. Но здесь, дома, с ее лица исчезла учтивая улыбка. Женщина со слезами на глазах всматривалась вдаль, туда, где горел Храм. Она опустила руку на округлившийся живот, отчаянно беспокоясь за своего мужа, от которого не было новостей._

_«Эни, где ты? С тобой все хорошо?»_

_Ей приходилось скрывать свое положение, открыть правду было невозможно без последствий. Неожиданная беременность — ее близняшки, безусловно, осложнили и без того непростую жизнь. Они стали сюрпризом, к которому она привыкла не сразу._

_«Ибо ныне даровано тебе дитя, — голос во сне женщины был тем же голосом, который постоянно нашептывал ее мужу видения ее смерти. — Это следующее поколение Скайуокеров. Они первые будут сокрыты от джедаев и ситхов, пока не придет время для вмешательства судьбы. Ты можешь попытаться, но тебе не спрятать Избранного от его предназначения»._

_…женщина была на пределе: она вслушивалась в звуки далекого — за много световых лет от штаба Восстания — сражения. Она сама бросилась бы в бой, если бы могла, но беременность вынуждала ее сидеть смирно во время разворачивающейся грандиозной битвы при Джакку. Она нервничала от мыслей о грядущем материнстве, но дала себе слово, что это обстоятельство не помешает ее мечтам осуществиться. Она положила руку на живот, думая об отце ребенка, который сейчас находился в гуще сражения._

_«Возвращайся ко мне, — прошептала она. — Хан, мне нужна твоя помощь»._

_Малыш не был нежданной новостью — как и все ее жизни, он был запланирован. Но его рождение означало появление еще одного важного долга, когда ее график и так трещал по швам._

_«Хан, возвращайся ко мне. Мне страшно, мне не справиться одной»._

_«Ибо ныне даровано тебе дитя», — эти слова остались невысказанными на сей раз. Голос промолчал. Он выжидал, зная, что однажды проникнет в душу ее юного сына._

_«Ты Скайуокер, — прошепчет он. — Сын Тьмы, наследник Лорда Вейдера, рожденный править галактикой. Приди ко мне и исполни свое предназначение. Ты — Избранный»._

_…женщина устала, ее глаза пусты, она одна. Она пыталась найти куски металла среди песков, но с каждый днем приходилось все тяжелее. Когда она узнала о ребенке, она не представляла, что делать. Но училась — каждый день понемногу, как давно привыкла._

_Ее рука осторожно легла на выпирающий живот, гладя его, пока приходилось ждать в длинной очереди, чтобы сдать найденные куски металла. У нее был мужчина, которого она любила, но она отвергла его притязания._

_«Ты дитя Силы», — сказала она своему нерожденному малышу, созданному из волшебства, пронизывающего вселенную. Несмотря на все случившееся, она ждала этого ребенка. И снова начала процарапывать отметины на стене. Семья — это все, о чем она когда-либо по-настоящему мечтала. Мечта сбылась, даже если в итоге обернулась кошмаром._

_«Ибо ныне даровано тебе дитя», — голос был ей знаком, и она яростно взвыла, услышав его. Она встречала его владельца во плоти, невольно поразив его своим мужеством и огнем. Именно это привело ее сюда. Тьма встретила Свет, и новый Избранный будет рожден._

— НЕТ! — Кайло вырвался из видения и на мгновение застыл, тяжело дыша, охваченный гневом и страхом. — НЕТ! НЕТ! — он не позволит видению сбыться! — Благодарю… Благодарю тебя, дедушка, — выдохнул он, глядя на безмолвную маску. Теперь он понял смысл снов Рей. Понял прощальные слова Сноука в тронном зале. Он понял все. Но не слишком ли поздно?..

Схватив шлем и бросившись в коридор, он сорвал с пояса комлинк, на ходу приказывая готовить корабль, а потом обратил мысли к Рей. У него получалось инициировать Связь уже дважды, но теперь, в расстроенных чувствах, он был совершенно не готов к этому. Расшатался, как сказал бы Учитель.

«Рей, я иду за тобой… Рей, я иду…» — он бессознательно бормотал эти слова вслух и в Силе, гонимый леденящим страхом.

Шаттл уже ждал его. Но в резком приступе ощущения собственного бессилия Кайло выхватил меч и обрушил его на ближайшую припаркованную СИДку. Не в силах остановиться, он вспарывал обшивку мечом, превращая истребитель в груду бесполезных полурасплавленных железок. Немного утихомирив гнев, он взял себя в руки, стараясь успокоить рваное дыхание. Наконец удовлетворившись, он вырубил меч и уставился на обломки. Какой-то офицер приблизился к нему и, отсалютовав, сообщил, что все готово к взлету.

Взойдя на корабль, он снова попытался дозваться до Рей.

«Рей, я иду за тобой», — но сообщение ушло в пустоту. Однако не осталось неуслышанным. Это был голос в голове — тот, из его детства. Голос, который принадлежал Сноуку:

«По-прежнему дитя в маске, как я вижу. Ломаешь в ярости свои игрушки. Глупый мальчишка. Неужели ты вообразил, что я позволю новому ученику править ситхской империей, которую я восстановил? Ты не Дарт Сидиус, Кайло Рен».

— Крифф! — зарычал Кайло, ударив по главной консоли управления, и шаттл поднялся в воздух. В голове эхом разносился смех мертвого Учителя.

«Меня нельзя предать. Нельзя победить. Я видел твои мысли. Прозревал каждое твое намерение. Поздравляю, ученик. Ты наконец-то завершил обучение».

Этого не могло быть. И все-таки было.

— Ты мертв! — воскликнул Кайло. — Мертв! — повторил он с какой-то надеждой.

«Не мертв. Еще нет. Никогда. Разве ты не понял, кто я такой? Никто не исчезает до конца. Меньше всего я».

— Ты мертв! — это лишь отголосок духа Сноука, шутка Темной стороны. Он ухватился за внезапную мысль, как за спасительную соломинку.

«Не мертв. Никогда. Да здравствуют Скайуокеры, Кайло Рен».


	12. Chapter 12

Некоторые из происходящих событий поддаются прогнозу. Особенно если предпосылки для них складывались давно. Но иногда жизнь бывает совершенно непредсказуемой. И ты чувствуешь себя слепым идиотом.

Именно так началось для Рей это утро.

Сопротивленцы скрывались в складском комплексе в заброшенной части промышленного городка. Местность была тихая, поэтому внезапно раздавшийся гул ионных двигателей сразу привлек всеобщее внимание. Укрытие не было нормальной базой, поэтому здесь не имелось щитов, радаров или патрулей, иначе бы приближение противника заблаговременно засекли. И перехватчики поднялись бы навстречу. Но не здесь. И не сейчас. В убежище находилось от силы тридцать человек, которые выскочили на шум, расчехляя бластеры.

Их ожидало поразительное зрелище.

По начал стрелять первым. Однако выстрелы, не нанося вреда, отражались от обшивки командного шаттла Кайло Рена. Остальные, последовав примеру Дэмерона, вели огонь, пока Финн не перекричал шум, указав на то, что они впустую тратят боезапас.

— Ждите цель, которую можете поразить! — проорал бывший штурмовик. — Бластерам не пробить их защиту!

Часть сопротивленцев отступила к зданию, заняв оборонительные позиции, но большинство осталось на месте. Обратив глаза к утреннему небу, они высматривали вражеские истребители, которых не было. Приземлился лишь один шаттл. И с опустившегося трапа сошел всего один человек.

Чубакка вскинул арбалет — и болт запросто убил бы любого, но ситх легко заморозил угрозу в воздухе.

— Огонь! — приказал По Дэмерон, и сопротивленцы открыли стрельбу. Однако град выстрелов так же завис в воздухе, без труда остановленный Силой.

Ситх окинул их раздраженным взглядом, и по мановению его левой руки заряды, похожие на мерцающие огоньки, взорвались, врезавшись в соседнее здание и не причинив никому вреда.

Теперь никто не знал, что делать.

По Дэмерон не сдавался. Он снова поднял бластер, намереваясь выстрелить в безоружного пришельца…

— Отставить, — одернула его Лея Органа. Генерал вышла из толпы и оглядела собравшихся. — Отставить огонь! — приказала она тоном, безошибочно напомнившим Бена Соло. Или, подумала Рей, скорее Бен унаследовал его от матери.

Сопротивленцы безропотно подчинились ей, и пожилая женщина медленно пошла вперед, тяжело опираясь на трость. На ней было элегантное платье и плащ, она, как и все, бежала с Крэйта, имея при себе лишь собственную жизнь. Но каким-то образом ей удавалось сохранять царственный облик, в каждом ее вздохе и движении сквозило достоинство настоящей принцессы.

По кинулся было к ней, но она отмахнулась.

— Нет, По. Я сама разберусь, — непререкаемо произнесла она. Явно не согласный с ее решением, По тем не менее отступил и пристроился за ее плечом.

Рей держалась среди остальной группы. Еще не понимая, что происходит, она чувствовала, что ее отношения с Беном вот-вот раскроются. Зачем он явился? Что будет дальше? Не зная ответов, она, как и все, ждала, затаив дыхание.

Лицо Верховного лидера Первого ордена было открыто, его плащ вздымался от утреннего ветерка, придавая Бену особенно зловещий вид. Сейчас он как никогда походил на Темного повелителя Силы. В руке он держал меч. Но не свой. Этот меч принадлежал ей.

— Здравствуй, мама, — шокировал всех Бен — всех, кроме Рей, Чуи и Финна. Представители старшего поколения Сопротивления, помнившие Лею в молодые годы, погибли. И присутствующие здесь и сейчас сопротивленцы были ошеломлены этим откровением. Очень похоже, что Бен нарочно провоцировал эскалацию ситуации, с ходу вовлекая мать в гущу конфликта.

— Бен, — генерал чуть заметно кивнула без малейшего намека на теплоту или улыбку. — Ты прибыл один? Или истребители на подлете?

— Я один. Я здесь не ради тебя, — он огляделся с нескрываемым презрением. — Не ради кого-то из вас. Я здесь только ради Рей.

— Рей одна из нас, — возразила генерал.

— Это ты так считаешь.

Глаза Бена отыскали Рей в толпе. Не было смысла прятаться, и Рей вышла вперед, встав рядом с Леей Органой и По.

— Бен… 

Их взгляды встретились. Его угловатое суровое лицо казалось особенным, мрачным и по-своему привлекательным. Увидев его лицо без маски, невозможно было отрицать, что оно невероятно выразительно. Но сейчас он выглядел встревоженным.

— Бен, что ты делаешь здесь?!

— Бен?! — По вопросительно обернулся к ней. — Ты зовешь этого Беном?!

Бен вручил ей световой меч:

— Вот. Ты забыла в прошлый раз. А теперь пошли, — он протянул ей руку. — Это очень важно, Рей. Ты должна пойти со мной.

Снова… Предыдущие предложения Бена пронеслись в голове, и Рей сглотнула, уставившись на его ладонь. Потому что на этот раз, даже помня все, что ей теперь известно, она осознавала, что хочет согласиться.

— Она никуда с тобой не пойдет! — Финн бросился вперед, готовый защищать ее. — Убирайся отсюда, Рен!

Бен проигнорировал его, целиком сосредоточив свое внимание на ней:

— У нас есть более существенные проблемы, чем конфликт Первого ордена и Сопротивления, Рей. Обратись к своему чутью. Вспомни свои сны. Ты знаешь, что я прав.

— Сноук… — выдохнула она.

— Да, — то, как он произнес это хриплым беспокойным голосом, заставило ее сердце дрогнуть.

— Ты больше не тронешь ее, Рен! — взревел Финн, поднимая руку и собираясь стрелять.

Бен сузил глаза, обратив взгляд на бывшего штурмовика.

— Вы проиграли, ваше дело безнадежно! — прошипел он, Силой вырвав у Финна оружие и отшвырнув на землю. — Сопротивляться бесполезно, предатель! Но сейчас важен не ты. — Бен повернулся к ней, протягивая руку: — Рей, я прилетел, как только узнал. Тебе нужно идти со мной. Сейчас же.

Разговаривать с ним перед теми, кто ей дорог, было больно. Она чувствовала устремленные на нее взгляды — в них были подозрения, сомнения, вопросы и гнев. И это наваливалось на нее тяжким грузом.

— Бен, я уже говорила, что не присоединюсь к тебе…

— Рей, я не смогу защищать тебя издалека. Пойдем, — его рука приблизилась к ней. — Это единственный выход.

Она покачала головой:

— Бен, я не перейду на твою сторону. Ты же знаешь.

Ее отказ спровоцировал его и без того едва сдерживаемую ярость. Бен выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы:

— Вот на что он рассчитывает! Что мы не объединимся! Твоя приверженность мятежникам держит нас по разные стороны! Не облегчай ему задачу, Рей! — предостерег он, пронзая ее темным взглядом. — Для этого мне нужна твоя помощь. Я не справлюсь в одиночку. Я пытался.

Рей шагнула вперед, почти неосознанно, но мгновенно почувствовала, как Лея Органа схватила ее за предплечье.

— Стой где стоишь, — строго велела генерал. — Это приказ, Рей.

— Он жив, Рей! Я не знаю как, но он жив, — продолжал Бен. Никто не понимал, о чем речь, кроме нее. — Нас обвели вокруг пальца. И меня, и тебя. Мы увидели то, что он хотел, чтобы мы видели. Я не знаю, ради чего… или что это значит… — честно признался он, не стесняясь говорить об этом перед заклятыми врагами.

— Кто жив? — смутился По, озвучив невысказанный вопрос остальных.

— Сноук, — прямо ответила Рей.

Во взгляде Леи светилось непонимание:

— Сноук мертв. Ты сама нам об этом сообщила, Рей.

— Он жив! — нетерпеливо вмешался Бен. — Рей знает об этом, так же как и я!

Она кивнула, подтверждая его слова:

— Думаю, ты прав…

— Конечно же я прав! — и снова речь Бена и его внимание были обращены к ней: — Рей, я много лет был его учеником. Я научу тебя всему, что нужно, чтобы ты могла противостоять ему. Я научу, как обманывать его, как прятать чувства. Рей, тебе нужен учитель. Сейчас больше, чем когда-либо прежде.

Она сделала еще один шаг к нему. Если кто и был способен вызвать в ней ужас, то этим кем-то был Сноук.

— Рей, ты что делаешь? — теперь и Финн схватил ее за руку. — Его босс собрался забрать Первый орден обратно. Почему тебя должно волновать, что эти двое будут драться за кость? Нам надо воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы спастись.

— Потому что у Сноука есть на нее планы, — огрызнулся Бен. — Серьезные планы, которые ни тебе, ни ей не понравятся.

Теперь все смотрели на нее.

Но Рей все еще колебалась.

— Рей… — тон Бена выдавал его нетерпение и решимость. Таким он был во всем. — Хватит цепляться за прошлое! — придя в ярость, зарычал он с неприятным оскалом. — Отпусти это, Рей! Отпусти от себя этих людей и все, что они воплощают! Отпусти прошлое, его догмы и ложные истины! Это единственный путь для тебя стать той, кем ты должна быть!

Лея Органа сжала ее руку:

— Не слушай его…

— Ты хочешь спасти галактику? — порывисто спросил Бен. — Хочешь стать героиней? Хочешь спасти крохи Света — те, что еще живы? Хочешь жить? — не сбавлял он напора. — Тогда решайся! Идем со мной сейчас же!

Он шевельнул рукой, и весь мир перед ее глазами сузился до размера этой ладони, затянутой в черную перчатку.

— Бен… я… я… — лепетала Рей, умоляюще глядя на него.

Его лицо смягчилось, он опустил подбородок:

— Рей, здесь у тебя нет будущего. Ты нужна мне. Идем. Будь Светом для меня. Это твоя судьба. У нашей связи есть причина. Рей, не подводи меня снова.

Он был прав. На острове Люк Скайуокер обвинял ее в том, что она прислушивалась к зову Тьмы и не сопротивлялась этому с должным усердием. Люк Скайуокер с его джедайскими догмами хотел, чтобы Свет остался незапятнанным. Что ж, Рей с Джакку имела другое мнение на сей счет. Она делала то, что нужно, и не отступала. Только такой принцип позволял ей выживать в пустыне в течение многих лет. Рей стреляла первой и не боялась пачкать руки, в чем признавалась без всякого стыда. Она вошла в пещеру Темной стороны на острове на Эч-То и первая протянула руку Бену. Поиски ответов для нее начались с Тьмы, а не Света.

Она найдет мудрость там, где Скайуокер отказался! И учитывая, что Бен изучал те джедайские книги, можно надеяться, что он и она смогут сойтись где-то посередине. Что каким-то образом сумеют найти истинный баланс Силы. Ведь джедаи ошибались, полностью отвергнув Тьму и отрезав себя от целой половины Силы. Орден джедаев был обречен на провал, Свету не победить, искоренив Тьму. Надо найти ключ к пониманию Тьмы, найти способ жить рядом с ней. Иначе цикл впадения в крайности начнется заново, но, естественно, победителей не будет.

Она оторвалась от глаз Бена, глядя только на его протянутую руку.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он. — Это единственный способ.

Он прав, окончательно поняла Рей. И медленно кивнула, прежде чем с глубоким вздохом ответить:

— Да. Я согласна.

— Рей! — окликнул ее Финн, но она осадила его: 

— Финн, я знаю, ты не поймешь, — она чувствовала на себе изумленный взгляд По и пронизывающий — генерала Органы, — но это важно. — «Ради будущего, — мысленно добавила она, — ради будущего стоит рискнуть».

Рей шагнула к Бену, но Финн собрался последовать за ней, намереваясь остановить. Ему помешал По.

— Отпусти ее, — произнес он. — Она сделала свой выбор.

И теперь Рей чувствовала, как над ней сгустились чужие разочарование и осуждение. На миг она сжалась, растерявшись, вовсе не уверенная в том, что делает, но после первых нескольких шагов пошла быстрее. И практически прибежала в руки к Бену.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он ей в волосы, крепко прижав ее к себе. — Ты не пожалеешь.

Наличие близких отношений между ними не могло укрыться от присутствующих. И менее всех — от Леи Органы.

— Как долго это продолжается? — с трудом сдерживая негодование, вопросила она, вернув Рей к реальности. Девушка освободилась из объятий Бена и обернулась. — Сколько, Рей?

— Мы не обязаны им ничего объяснять, — прорычал Бен.

Но при виде суровых лиц, невысказанного укора во взглядах, Рей почувствовала, что должна попытаться. В конце концов, перед ней находились ее друзья, доверие которых она предала.

— С… с…

Действительно, с каких пор? Может, когда Бен впервые предложил ей учиться у него? 

— Со «Старкиллера», — заключила она.

— Ты была его пленницей… — нахмурился Финн.

Стараясь предотвратить разгорающуюся перепалку, Рей сразу перешла к сути:

— Мы связаны, — призналась она.

— Что? — моргнул По.

— Наши сознания связаны Силой. Это сделал Сноук. Он связал нас, — продолжила она. Ведь в случившемся никто из них не был виноват, но крайне сомнительно, что остальные готовы взглянуть на это под тем же углом зрения.

— Сноук связал вас в Силе? — не скрывая скепсиса, повторила Лея.

— Да, — вмешался Бен, вид у него был до отвращения самодовольный. — И ты ее у меня не отнимешь! — проревел он, собственническим жестом притягивая Рей к себе. — Тебе не разлучить нас, мама! В галактике нет места, где ты сможешь спрятать ее от меня!

— О, звезды… — Рей видела, как постепенное осознание правды омрачало лицо матери Бена. — Так это дело рук Сноука? Конечно… Конечно же! Он был с тобой задолго до того, как мы узнали…

— И тебе было насрать! — взорвался Бен. — Мне было десять, в моей голове сидел Лорд ситхов, но тебя волновала только твоя проклятая Новая Республика! — И добавил, выплескивая все старые обиды: — Ты худшая из матерей!

Генерал продолжала говорить, будто не слыша ничего вокруг:

— Сноук превратил тебя в хищника по своему подобию. И теперь ты охотишься за Рей. — В ее голосе впервые с начала разговора прорезалось сочувствие: — О, Рей, как мне жаль… Мне так жаль… Я не знала… — Лея шагнула к ней. — Люк знал о вас?

— Да, — смущенно призналась Рей. — Люк знал. Он застал нас, когда мы говорили в Силе.

В глазах женщины крепло понимание:

— Значит, Люк отказался учить тебя из-за Бена. Бен был истинной причиной, да?

Рей опустила взгляд, не зная, что сказать.

— Отчасти.

— Рей, отойди от него. Мне надо прицелиться без помех, — процедил По. — Я освобожу тебя от этого…

Бен мгновенно закрыл ее собой и угрожающе двинулся вперед:

— Тебе не убить меня. Ты уже пробовал, пилот. Попытайся еще раз!

— Рей, ты нужна нам, — севшим голосом обратилась к ней Лея Органа. — Не слушай его ложь! Не позволяй увести себя во Тьму! Останься с нами, на хорошей стороне!

— Рей, нет! — вторил ей Финн. Он выглядел совершенно разбитым, как и Роуз рядом с ним.

И в эту секунду Рей почувствовала, что вот-вот расплачется.

— Простите… Простите меня. Я не могу быть той, кем вы хотите…

— Из-за него! — воскликнул Финн.

— Люк Скайуокер отказал мне в помощи, его больше нет, — грустно прошептала Рей. — Каким бы храбрым он ни был, он многого не знал.

— А Кайло Рен, разумеется, знает! — хмыкнул бывший штурмовик.

Рей кивнула со всей серьезностью и обратила открытый взгляд на своих друзей:

— Да, Финн. Думаю, он может знать. По-крайней мере, у него есть хоть какие-то ответы.

Все услышанное тяжело сказалось на Лее Органе. Смертельно бледная, она с трудом опиралась на трость.

— О, Рей…

— За нами будущее, мама! — поклялся Бен. Пусть он был взрослым мужчиной и Верховным лидером Первого ордена, в этот миг из его души вырвалась вся боль мятежного подростка. — Мы с Рей воплощаем будущее Силы! Мы разберемся со Сноуком, и тогда ты поймешь…

— Не смей называть меня матерью! — рявкнула в ответ генерал. — Ты мне не сын! Ты начал с убийства своих друзей, сжег Храм, потом убил отца, фактически погубил своего дядю, а теперь опутываешь ложью бедную Рей! Это девочка была нашей последней надеждой…

— Будущее за нами! Однажды ты убедишься в этом…

— Даже если ты сожжешь галактику и убьешь всех, до кого дотянешься, Тьма никогда не принесет тебе счастья! Зло никогда не оправдает твои поступки! — в голосе Леи Органы звенела уверенность в собственной правоте. Рядом с ней встали По и Финн, бережно поддерживая ее под руки. — Какое же ты разочарование, Бен Соло. Не обманывай себя, веря, что твой дед гордился бы тобой.

— Я могущественнее, чем сам Дарт Вейдер! — взревел Бен в ответ.

— Тут нечем гордиться, — отрезала его мать.

И пусть Рей не могла видеть яростного лица Бена, она прекрасно представляла его. Она положила ладони ему на спину.

— Пойдем. Пойдем скорее, Бен, — ей не терпелось побыстрее закончить эту отвратительную сцену, причинившую боль многим дорогим ей людям. — Пусть прошлое умрет, ты сам сказал. Оставь ее и идем.

Он услышал, потому что обернулся к ней и молча кивнул. Затем, взявшись за руки, они поспешили вверх по трапу, и секундой позже шаттл взлетел.

Конец первого тома


	13. Chapter 13

Они сидели в кокпите командного шаттла Кайло.

— Его голос. Я слышал его в голове еще ребенком, прежде чем стал его учеником. Это был он, — от собственного рассказа на него повеяло холодом. Кроме того, пожалуй, следовало ожидать, что мастера, с легкостью швырнувшего непослушного ученика через весь зал, непросто застать врасплох. Кайло продолжил излагать суровую правду: — Я знал, что должен найти тебя. Что в этом мы повязаны, нравится тебе или нет.

— Если Сноук хочет вернуть себе власть, то почему бы не отдать ее ему? — нахмурилась она. — Почему бы не оставить Первый орден?

Кайло усмехнулся ее наивности:

— Сноук не отступит, Рей. Никому из нас не будет покоя, пока мы не склонимся перед ним.

Конечно, можно забиться в какую-нибудь дыру, отрезав себя от Силы, как старый Люк Скайуокер. Но с какой стати он должен сдавать Первый орден? Кайло заработал свое право потом и кровью.

— Покинуть Первый орден! — Рей заметно взбудоражила любимая тема. — Бен, вот твой шанс! Оставь все позади: Сноука, Тьму, Первый орден! — ее глаза загорелись. — Еще не поздно изменить координаты и вернуться к Сопротивлению! Вернемся к Свету, — прошептала она. — Я помогу.

Кайло раздражало, что даже после Крэйта Рей по-прежнему не могла понять. Вероятно, страшилась признать истину: его устраивало то, кто он есть. Но девушка не теряла надежды спасти его потерянную душу. По-своему трогательно. Однако начинало надоедать.

— Нет никакого Сопротивления! — рявкнул он. — Только кучка вооруженных фанатиков, несущих беззаконие! Разве ты слепа? — Кайло устал повторять ей это. — Я должен завершить завоевание Ядра и остановить конфликт до того, как Сноук и Хакс раздерут Орден на части!

Она взглянула на него с печалью и классической снисходительностью Света.

— Тьма пожирает себя. Вы неизбежно столкнетесь друг с другом, да? Пусть ты не зовешь себя ситхом, но ты поступаешь, как ситх! Убить учителя, чтобы занять его место…

— Я не ситх! — вспылил Кайло, но зажал гнев в тиски и продолжил говорить спокойно. Эта девушка нужна ему как союзник, как друг. — Ответ — это баланс, Рей. Не Сопротивление. Хватит мыслить абсолютами. Такой подход устарел, он не поможет. Ты уже пробовала.

— Да, — вздохнув, она отвернулась. — Пробовала.

Он искоса глянул на нее и улыбнулся:

— Хорошая была попытка, однако.

Рей оглянулась:

— Ты серьезно так считаешь?

— Да. Из нас вышла неплохая команда, — Кайло смерил ее проницательным взглядом. — Рей, я никогда не вернусь обратно. Я не вернусь к ней. Я оставил позади эту часть моей жизни много лет назад.

Рей прекрасно знала, кого он имеет в виду.

— Вы с матерью жестоки друг с другом.

— Так было всегда.

— Знаешь, будь у меня мать…

— Не начинай, — прервал он.

— Не начинай… что?

— Не надо проповедовать мне, что было бы, имей ты семью. Ты уже пробовала с Ханом Соло, — Кайло усмехнулся. — Ты не жила с моей семьей. Ты не знаешь, каково это.

— Да. Да, ты прав, — внезапно согласилась она. — Я не представляю, на что похожа семья, — ее глаза подозрительно заблестели. — Те люди на Салласте — наиболее близкое к тому, что я могла бы назвать семьей… А теперь у меня нет и их…

Кайло поднял брови:

— Ты знаешь их всего пару недель.

— Да, — чуть покраснела Рей. — Но они заботились обо мне, а я их подвела.

— Ну, в таком случае они определенно могут считаться твоей семьей, — хмыкнул он, но решил закрыть болезненную тему. — Рей, ты должна узнать о Сноуке еще кое-что.

— Новости, наверное, не из хороших? — помедлила она.

— Нет, — как обычно, он не приукрашивал положение вещей. — У меня было видение до того, как я снова услышал Сноука в голове. Видение о женщинах семьи Скайуокер. В нем была ты.

— Я?

— Да. Ты.

— Но я не Скайуокер.

— Суть не в этом. Видение было о моей семье. О роде Избранного. Рей, согласно пророчеству, быть Избранным значит быть ребенком без отца.

— То есть сиротой, как я?

— Нет. Ребенком, зачатым без отца. Ребенком, рожденным по воле Силы. Мой дед, скорее всего, был зачат мидихлорианами. У него не было отца.

— Это невозможно, — фыркнула Рей.

Он посмотрел на нее так, словно услышал кощунство:

— В Силе нет ничего невозможного. Рей, ты была в моем видении. Ты была беременна, и мне кажется, ребенком Силы.

Она вздрогнула:

— Беременна?! О Р'ииа… — несмотря на загар, ее лицо побелело. — Беременна?! Ты уверен?!

— Да. Рей, я не знаю, что это значит. Но меня беспокоит, что в этом был замешан Сноук.

Ее глаза округлились:

— Он что, и на такое способен?..

— Честно говоря, мне неизвестны пределы его возможностей, — признался Кайло. — Но я волнуюсь за тебя. Я видел тебя одну в пустыне. Беременную, несчастную и отчаявшуюся.

— О нет!.. — выдохнула она. — Я не хочу этого.

— Как и я.

— Это было всего лишь видение. Видения не всегда исполняются, так? — ее взгляд с надеждой устремился на него. — П-правда?..

— Люк говорил, что будущее всегда в движении. Ты принимаешь решения и меняешь будущее в ту или иную сторону, — вздохнул Кайло. — Мы с тобой изменим будущее. Ради тебя и ради меня. Мы разберемся со Сноуком.

Она кивнула:

— Ладно, но как? Это как-то связано с балансом?

— Возможно. Сноук всегда был заинтересован в балансе, — размышлял вслух Кайло. — Он хотел сделать меня своим учеником из-за моего происхождения, моей связи с Дартом Вейдером. Во мне, как и в Энакине Скайуокере, спорят Тьма и Свет. Сноук знал, каким я вырасту.

Рей смутилась:

— Я не понимаю… Зачем Сноуку этот баланс? — спросила она. — Он же был на Темной стороне.

— Баланс — естественное состояние Силы. Сноук знал, если он перегнет, если Тьма перевесит, Сила ударит по нему Светом.

Чем ты Темнее, тем крепче в тебе притяжение Света — эту истину Учитель внушал Кайло Рену с самого начала. Баланс присущ Вселенной и живым существам. Вот почему сильнейших джедаев искушала Темная сторона, и почему могущественнейшие ситхи испытывали неожиданные приступы сострадания.

Вейдер восстал против своего учителя в тронном зале «Звезды Смерти», чтобы спасти сына. И пусть мальчик в конечном счете отринул все, за что стоял отец, он все равно умер ради него. Избранный, разрывающийся между Светом и Тьмой. «Подобные моменты, например, когда Вейдер поддался чувствам, не являются следствием недостатка характера или веры, — учил его Сноук. — Среди такой вселенской энергии, как Сила, форсъюзеры выступают естественными вестниками перемен. Им свойственно менять равновесие, держать Силу в движении».

Рей кивнула, вспоминая:

— Да, Сноук подобное говорил. Тьма восставала, а Свет готовился встретить ее. Он сказал это. Я помню.

— Он знал, что я с рождения буду разрываться между Светом и Тьмой. Он хотел, чтобы я научился ими управлять.

— И у тебя получилось?

— Не очень, — Кайло не хотелось говорить о себе. — Но мы найдем баланс Тьмы и Света.

— Но что это означает на практике?

— Не знаю.

В этом крылась вся загвоздка: Кайло не знал, как в их положении сразиться со Сноуком и выиграть. Но с Рей шансы увеличились. Он не знал, как найти баланс. Но, возможно, с помощью Рей ему это удастся. Ему нужна сила Рей и ее Свет. И не только это — после поцелуя в ангаре.

Рей долго молчала, прежде чем заговорить:

— Куда мы летим?

— Ко мне на корабль.

Рей подняла брови:

— Чтобы меня снова арестовали?

— Нет. Ты будешь носить форму. На флагмане тысячи офицеров. Мы спрячем тебя в моих покоях, и никто ничего не узнает.

Но ответ не привел ее в восторг.

— А других вариантов нет?

— Нет. Я не могу позволить себе долго находиться вдали от фронта. Я не доверяю Хаксу. Кроме того, твои книги на моем корабле. В этих книгах могут найтись ответы. Ты изучишь их ради нашего дела.

— Хорошо, — нехотя согласилась Рей. — Но на этот раз я хочу нормальную обувь.

— Договорились.

— А что, если в книгах не будет ответов?

— В этом случае мы отправимся на Мустафар и поищем ответы в голокронах Вейдера, — решил Кайло. Мустафар останется запасным планом.

— Вейдера голо… что?

— Голокроны.

Она нахмурилась:

— Что такое голокрон?

— Носитель информации, в котором хранили данные ситхи и джедаи. Думаю, они тебе понравятся, Рей. Можешь просто смотреть их, читать необязательно. — «Крифф, это прозвучало не слишком учтиво», — поморщился Кайло. Даже он понимал, что так нельзя.

Рей впилась в него холодным, как снега «Старкиллера», взглядом:

— Я умею читать! — воскликнула она, вскакивая и направляясь к выходу из кокпита.

— Рей! — крикнул он ей вслед. — Рей, я совсем не то имел в виду!

Но ответом ему стало молчание.

Пойти за ней? Или он только все испортит? Рей слишком чувствительно относилась к недостатку у нее образования. Кроме того, не стоило забывать о Сопротивлении, Сноуке и видении, предрекавшем ей эту беременность. Наверное, следовало оставить ее в покое. Дать время. Пока Кайло решал, что делать, запищал комлинк. Хакс. Кайло ответил на вызов.

— Что еще? — прорычал он, переведя вызов на экран шаттла, чтобы — к собственному неудовольствию — увидеть улыбку своего лучшего генерала.

— Верховный лидер, — удивительно, но Арми Хакс выглядел еще самодовольнее, чем обычно. Должно быть, хорошие новости. — Верховный лидер, с огромным удовольствием сообщаю вам, что этим утром Чандрила запросила наши условия. Они просят мира.

Да, новости отличные. Кайло задумался.

— Предоставь им те же условия, что и остальным, — решил он. — Они или примут их, или нет. Скажи им, переговоров не будет. Или они подпишут наши условия, или мы продолжим бомбардировки.

— Прекрасно, — губы Хакса снова растянулись в тонкой улыбке. Зная генерала, Кайло не сомневался: тот надеется, что Чандрила заартачится, тем самым дав им повод уничтожить побольше местного населения. Как и у всех потомков имперских изгнанников, у Армитажа Хакса был акцент Верхних уровней Корусанта, но этим сходство и ограничивалось. Хакс презирал элиту Ядра. И был мстителен — почти как ситх.

Хакс выжидательно смотрел на него.

— Отличная работа, генерал, — заставил себя сказать Кайло.

В результате его рыжеволосый соперник приобрел вдвойне самодовольный вид. 

Они продолжили обсуждать войну. Первый орден захватил контроль над основными системами Ядра, кроме Корусанта, Плэксиса и Кореллии. Но после капитуляции Чандрилы было лишь вопросом времени, когда погаснут оставшиеся очаги сопротивления. По расчетам Хакса, через пару дней Плэксис тоже сдастся, но по Кореллии и Корусанту пока не было ощутимых подвижек.

— Как насчет информации о том, что Сопротивление перегруппировывается у Салласта? — спросил Хакс.

— У них нет ни оружия, ни людей, — отмахнулся Кайло. — Они не имеют значения.

— Пока не имеют, — возразил генерал. — Убийца Сноука по-прежнему среди них. Помяни мои слова, — предрек он, сам не зная, насколько близок к истине, — девчонка вернется.

Пожалуй, следовало свернуть этот разговор.

— Мы продолжим нашу экспансию в Ядре. Мы не позволим второстепенным вещам отвлечь нас от цели, когда мы так близки к ней, генерал, — с нажимом произнес Кайло.

Он не собирался снимать подразделения из распределенных по фронтам Ядра сил Первого ордена, чтобы выслеживать на Салласте собственную мать.

— Да, Верховный лидер.

Кайло прервал связь. Он посидел еще пять минут и пошел искать Рей.

Она устроилась в общей каюте, прижав колени к груди, и казалась такой маленькой, почти ребенком. Похоже, она плакала. И Кайло не представлял, что делать.

— Ты пришел извиниться? — процедила она, услышав шаги.

Извиниться?..

— Нет, — он не собирался брать на себя вину только из-за того, что она такая обидчивая. — Я пришел поговорить о том, что нам делать дальше.

Вышло немного жестко, но Рей, видимо, это устроило. Хотя ее раздражение полностью не исчезло.

— Ладно, хватит потешаться надо мной. Ведь ты пришел ко мне за помощью, верно? — Рей прищурилась, тут же напомнив ему Лею Органу.

Бывшая мусорщица была довольно импульсивна. То чуть не снесла ему голову мечом, то через пару дней вернулась спасать его заблудшую душу. Ее тоже бросало в крайности. И, честно говоря, это казалось правильным, несмотря на то, что она была его противником со Светлой стороны Силы. Кайло удивлялся, все ли форсъюзеры в этом похожи? Из таковых он знал только свою семью, своих сверстников и Сноука. Все они были подвержены порывам. Возможно, причиной являлась восприимчивость к чужим эмоциям, постоянное искушение повышало вероятность перегнуть палку, когда стремление перерастало в одержимость.

Иногда дар Силы представлялся скорее проклятием, чем благословением.

Не дожидаясь приглашения, Кайло уселся рядом с ней. Сила и Связь сделали их отношения удивительно простыми, несмотря на разницу в положении и странную историю знакомства. После жарких объятий в ангаре к этому добавилась неоспоримая искра химии. Эта девушка держала его в вечном напряжении. Никогда не угадаешь, чего от нее ждать: поцелуя или удара мечом. Но, откровенно говоря, это даже возбуждало.

Рей посмотрела в иллюминатор, утирая слезы.

— Хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь открыл мне глаза на мою роль во всем этом, — всхлипнув, потерянным тоном обронила она. — Я просила Люка, но он отказался. И вот я здесь, с тобой. Люк представлял Свет, но он отверг меня. И ты, Тьма, предлагаешь мне помощь. Я просто… Все это слишком запутанно.

— Я знаю.

Она укоризненно взглянула на него:

— Я никогда не думала ни о чем подобном. Я не просила об этом.

— Знаю. Никто об этом не просит.

— Что это значит? — Рей бросила на него острый взгляд.

Это значило, что его дядя был ничего не подозревающим мальчиком с фермы, когда его приемных родителей сожгли. Но потом он взорвет «Звезду Смерти» и встретится со своим настоящим отцом.

Это значило, что его мать узнает в ночь перед битвой при Эндоре, что она Одаренная, а ее отец — Дарт Вейдер.

Это значило, что один юноша проснется однажды ночью и увидит над собой охваченного праведным экстазом дядю, готового зарубить его мечом. На юношу падет тяжесть семейного наследия, но он не согнется. Он примет его — только не так, как все ожидали.

Но как объяснить это Рей? Она не рождалась в семье Скайуокеров, не окуналась с детства в историю Силы.

— Это значит, что Сила несправедлива. Порой невозможно предугадать, куда заведет тебя судьба. Она словно подхватывает тебя и несет туда, куда ты и сам не знаешь.

— Да-а… Я понимаю.

Она печально поникла головой, и ему захотелось обнять ее. Прижать к себе, как тогда, и пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Но вряд ли утешения помогли бы ей сейчас. Кайло заставил себя сдержаться.

— Ты еще не осознаешь своей значимости, Рей. Сегодня ты сделала важный шаг вперед. Так работает судьба.

— Почему ты в этом уверен? — Кайло видел, как она нервничает и сомневается в своем решении.

Но в глубине души он знал, что Сила — всему ответ. Познав Светлую и Темную стороны, он неизменно верил в нее.

— Потому что я предвидел это, когда наши руки соприкоснулись. Я знал, что ты будешь со мной. И ты встала рядом со мной против стражи Сноука. Ты была права, Рей. Я не склонюсь перед Сноуком. Больше никогда.

— Выходит, мы оба были правы? Каждый из нас увидел то, что сбылось?

— Да. Рей, воля Силы порой неясна, порой туманна, но Сила никогда не лжет. То, что ты видела, было правдой. Как и то, что видел я.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что у нас получится сделать это вдвоем? — спросила она.

Кайло тяжело вздохнул:

— Мы попробуем.


	14. Chapter 14

По прибытии на «Финализатор» Бен приказал встретившему их офицеру принести комплект форменной одежды на борт шаттла. Насколько бы ни был изумлен подчиненный Бена, но он не подал виду, переведя взгляд с незнакомки в испачканной форме Сопротивления на Верховного лидера.

— Лейтенант, это наш полевой агент, — как ни в чем не бывало представил ее Бен. — Необходимо сохранить ее прибытие в тайне. Это приказ. Было непросто доставить ее сюда. И, — он окинул Рей насмешливым взглядом, — нелегко вытащить оттуда.

— Разумеется, Верховный лидер, сэр, — нервно отсалютовал адъютант.

— Возвращайся в каюту и переоденься, — велел ей Бен. — У нас мало времени.

Оглядев форму, он с неудовольствием заметил отсутствие табельного офицерского бластера. В положении Рей эта вещь была бы не лишней.

Тем временем сама Рей хмурилась не меньше, рассматривая дареную одежду.

— Опять узкие сапоги… — скривилась она. — Ты же обещал нормальную обувь.

Лейтенант моргнул от такой беспрецедентной фамильярности при обращении к самому Верховному лидеру.

Бен наградил ее ледяным взглядом.

— Э-э… Они подойдут, Верховный лидер, сэр, — поспешно исправилась Рей.

— Ты слишком долго находилась среди повстанцев, — процедил он. — Если тебя заметят в подобном виде на борту «Финализатора», генерал Хакс сочтет, что обнаружилась убийца Сноука, сбежавшая отсюда недавно. Тебя пристрелят на месте. И засим твоя полезность будет исчерпана.

— Но убийца, она… э-э… сейчас в Сопротивлении. Мы… э-э… Мы обязательно схватим ее, сэр, — выдала нескладную импровизацию Рей и обернулась к молчавшему офицеру: — Благодарю, лейтенант. Приятно наконец надеть родную форму.

Судя по одобрительной усмешке Бена, он с трудом сдерживал смех. Но, не знай она его, ничто не выдавало бы этого. Абсолютная серьезность и нешуточная бледность лейтенанта красноречиво свидетельствовали о том.

— Одевайся. Я хочу услышать отчет. Я должен знать все об этой преступнице.

Она управилась за пять минут и покорно последовала за Беном по коридорам орденского флагмана. Он провел ее через зону повышенной безопасности в собственные покои, где вручил книги Люка Скайуокера и представил дроида, который должен был читать ей вслух, а потом, запечатав дверь Силой, направился на командный мостик.

Оставшись в гордом — не считая дроида — одиночестве, Рей включила все освещение, что нашлось. Будучи уроженкой планеты пустынь, она привыкла к яркому свету, с ним она чувствовала себя комфортно. До этого в каюте Бена царил полумрак, в котором она дважды наткнулась на угол дивана. Зато при свете она получила возможность рассмотреть место, в котором оказалась.

Обстановка в покоях Бена выглядела незамысловато — такая каюта могла запросто принадлежать любому старшему офицеру. Но Рей не позволила себе обмануться этой простотой, ведь Бен был весьма далек от того, что можно назвать простым.

Однако разница с ее прошлым жилищем в АТ-АТ бросалась в глаза. Все, включая мебель и стены, в этой каюте было выдержано в одном стиле, в отличие от ее склада находок и мусора внутри ржавеющей машины. На Джакку Рей едва ли обладала чем-то представлявшим ценность, кроме лома, припасенного на черный день. Бен же, само собой, располагал большими возможностями и ценностями.

Пожалуй, первой можно было считать искореженную маску Вейдера, лежавшую в смежной маленькой комнате. Кроме маски, там находилась странная тумба, на вершине которой лежало что-то, напоминавшее пепел… Останки Вейдера с Эндора?.. Если ее подозрения верны, то это по меньшей мере жутко. Вообще, просто кошмарно. Почувствовав отвращение, Рей покинула это место и продолжила изучать апартаменты.

Ей удалось обнаружить старинного вида чернильную колбу и кисть. Неужели Бен рисовал? Рядом лежала стопка бумаги — как в древних джедайских манускриптах — и инструменты, которые Бен, похоже, использовал при починке ее меча.

Все казалось таким старомодным, осознала Рей, проводя рукой по выцветшей надписи на футляре. Слова было трудно разобрать, но она различила имя «Оби-Ван Кеноби» и надпись под ним: «Храм Корусанта». Ситуацию это не прояснило, но Рей больше ничего не нашла. Несколько датападов — все с треснутыми экранами, похоже, от сильного удара обо что-то. Но даже рабочие, они оказались защищены сканером сетчатки, поэтому у Рей не получилось их запустить и узнать, чем интересовался Бен.

Затем она как бы ненароком заглянула в его гардероб. Естественно, внутри ее ждало черное, черное и снова черное. Черные туники, черные штаны, плащи, пояса и сапоги. Нашлась даже запасная черная маска. И ящики были забиты черными майками, носками и нижним бельем. Во всяком случае вкусы у Бена совершенно определенные… Атрибуты Кайло Рена, ученика Сноука, торчали ото всюду. Но Рей мучил вопрос, а где же среди этих вещей человек за маской? Где ее Бен Соло?..

Дальнейшие поиски добавили мало штрихов к его портрету. В освежителе обнаружился небольшой набор мужских туалетных принадлежностей, бритва, аптечка первой помощи, из которой Рей со смехом вытащила бакта-пластыри черного цвета. Кайло Рен был верен себе во всем! Еще она отыскала небольшой холодильник — пустой, не считая нескольких бутылок с водой, — ни еды, ни алкоголя. Как-то скудно для Верховного лидера. От этой простоты исходило нечто джедайское, вызывавшее лишь новые вопросы.

Рей подошла к большому экрану на стене и включила его, решив полюбопытствовать, что Бен смотрит в голонете. Согласно архиву, каждый вечер он следил за официальной новостной лентой Первого ордена — неудивительно, в общем-то. Кроме того, там значилась сводка с Корусанта — наверное, он хотел знать, о чем говорят враги. Рей продолжила листать архив и поняла, что его интересовали довольно скучные, серьезные программы, в основном биографии неизвестных ей личностей и военная история. В целом весьма ожидаемо.

Неужели у Бена не было каких-нибудь особенных предпочтений? Рей открыла его закладки. Она немного помедлила, не в силах решить, следует ли ей вообще лезть туда, вдруг там ее ждет какое-нибудь странное фетиш-порно…. Но все оказалось куда прозаичнее. Просмотренный девять раз мини-сериал об Императоре Палпатине. Чуть менее активная биография Леи Органы. Рей захлопала глазами. Вероятно, Бен смотрит ее, чтобы разжечь в себе гнев. Однако нашлись и комедии. Подобные она сама смотрела на Джакку, сидя в своем пыльном АТ-АТ. Кто бы мог подумать, что грозный Кайло Рен убивает время за тем же? Это казалось таким… приземленным. Но все-таки ободряло. Узнать о наличии сходства было гораздо приятнее, чем думать о происхождении пепла в той страшной тумбе…

Собственно, на этом достопримечательности и закончились. Рей вернулась к дроиду и погрузилась в джедайские книги.

Через три часа вернулся Бен. Он появился, когда Рей сидела на полу, глядя в космос и слушая, как дроид зачитывает текст. Она бросила тщетные попытки самостоятельно разобрать древний слог. Поэтому разулась, распустила тугой пучок уставной прически и, скинув форменный пиджак, расслабленно слушала дроида.

— Есть хорошие новости? — осведомился Бен, снимая шлем и перчатки. Она заметила, как он прищурился от яркого света, очевидно, с непривычки. Однако он не произнес ни слова по этому поводу.

— Да, — ответила она, выключая запись. — Но ничего, что может помочь справиться со Сноуком.

— Расскажи, — попросил Бен, опускаясь на диван напротив нее.

— Что ж, по большей части в текстах рассказывается об истории Ордена джедаев, — резюмировала она. — Ты был прав, получается, они искали власти не меньше, чем знаний.

Он кивнул:

— Джедаи обожали подчинять все своим правилам.

— В этой книге говорится о могущественном мастере-джедае. Он любил Силу и хотел найти способ объяснить ее проявления, даже с помощью Темной стороны. Он был хорошим человеком, но в поиске знаний оступился и обратился к Тьме. Джедаи изгнали его. Его возмутило их решение, что и стало главным доказательством его вины. Они полагали, что любой джедай, считающий, что Темная сторона скрывает мудрость, сбился с пути. Проявил гнев.

— Звучит как типичная джедайская догма: верь, что Свет защитит тебя. Или будешь изгнан, — Бен усмехнулся. — Пожалуй, это одна из тех историй, которыми любят пугать маленьких падаванов перед сном. Если ступить на Темную дорожку, назад уже не вернешься.

— На самом деле это не так уж далеко от истины, — призналась Рей. — В книге говорится, что, когда ты смотришь на Темную сторону, Темная сторона смотрит на тебя в ответ.

Бен закатил глаза.

— Разумеется. Ведь Темной стороне больше нечем заняться, — произнес он. — Ну да, — он раздраженно отмахнулся, — остерегайся страшных зубастых ситхов и прочее.

Рей вздохнула:

— Может быть, в этих книгах и нет нужного нам ответа.

— Мы не узнаем, пока их не прочитаем. Но хватит на сегодня, — решил Бен и сменил тему: — Я хочу увидеть твои сны о Сноуке.

— Увидеть мои сны? — Рей сделала вид, что не поняла.

Но Бен рубил с плеча, как всегда:

— Я хочу войти в твою голову. Покажи мне те сны, Рей.

Она поднялась на ноги и решительно мотнула головой. Из ее памяти еще не улетучился памятных допрос на «Старкиллере», и у нее не было желания повторять пережитое. Ее разум принадлежит ей, как и ее тело.

Он с досадой вздохнул:

— Я не могу обещать, что не будет больно. Но выйдет гораздо проще, если ты не станешь отталкивать меня и сопротивляться, — он улыбнулся. — Ты же сильная девушка. Ты справишься.

Рей, однако, не собиралась торговаться по этому вопросу и подбоченилась.

— Нет.

— Да, — он принял ее отказ за начало переговоров. — Это важно. Мне нужно знать, действительно ли с тобой общался Сноук.

— Нет.

— На этот раз все будет по-другому.

— Почему это так необходимо? — нервно спросила она, понимая, что ее голос звучит слишком пронзительно. — Если Сноук говорит с тобой, значит, он жив или… жив в Силе или… Зачем лезть ко мне в голову, чтобы убедиться в этом?!

Лицо Бена стало серьезным:

— Ты сказала, что поможешь мне разобраться со Сноуком. В таком случае не чини мне препятствий в подобных вещах, — он с укором взглянул на нее. — Ты подвергаешь опасности нас обоих. И себя в особенности.

В действительности все в ее положении сулило риск и опасность, понимала Рей. Враги разыскивали ее как преступницу, а этим утром она превратилась в изгоя в своем единственном укрытии в галактике. Ее жизнь находилась под угрозой по многим причинам. И Сноук был лишь одной из них.

— Ты боишься, — сказал вдруг Бен. — Зря.

Рей молчала. Отвернувшись, она посмотрела в иллюминатор. Вид из каюты неподалеку от командного мостика был потрясающим: ей открывался простиравшийся вдаль нос корабля и Корусант, на орбите которого они дрейфовали.

Бен поднялся и встал за ее плечом. Его тон смягчился:

— Рей, мы сможем остановиться в любой момент, когда ты скажешь.

— Что-то плохо верится… — проворчала она.

— Доверься мне. Я бы не привез тебя сюда, чтобы пытать. Я хочу защитить тебя.

— Потому что тебе нужна моя помощь.

— Доверься мне…

— Бен…

— Ты доверилась мне сегодня утром. Сделай это еще раз, — попросил он, но на этот раз не предложил ей руки, а бесцеремонно схватил ее и потянул к себе. — Иди сюда, — он почти силком заставил ее вернуться на диван. — Сядь рядом со мной. Мы всего лишь попробуем.

Рей настороженно следила за ним.

— И ты остановишься, когда я скажу?

— Да.

— Тогда ладно. Наверное… Но хватит держать меня за руку!

Она попыталась выдернуть руку из его хватки, но он не сдал позиций.

— Нет. Прикосновения помогают. Физическая связь способствует ментальной. Я хочу, чтобы ты не ощутила дискомфорта, насколько это возможно.

— Ладно.

Без перчаток руки Бена казались огромными, а на ощупь были теплыми и удивительно мягкими.

— Начнем вот так. Обычно я держу ладонь на весу возле головы, поэтому могу случайно задеть рукой. Не отвлекайся на это.

— Хорошо, — она глубоко вздохнула и кивнула: — Давай.

— Закрой глаза и тянись, — велел он. — Тянись ко мне Силой.

Рей попробовала повторить это наяву.

— Не получается, — расстроилась она после неудачной попытки сконцентрироваться, но… — Ох! — потом действительно вышло.

— Это я, — даже с закрытыми глазами Рей прекрасно представляла знакомую ухмылку на его лице. Она улавливала по тону его голоса, что Бен доволен. — Прочувствуй границы моего разума. Ощути, где кончается твой и начинается мой. Да… Правильно. Это граница эфемерна. Все живое существует в Силе, а Сила — это то, что соединяет нас всех. Сила раскрывает чувства и эмоции. Немного практики, и ты тоже сможешь воспроизводить мысли и воспоминания.

— Ух ты, это… это… — у Рей не было слов, чтобы описать открывшееся. Ее опыт на «Старкиллере» был болезненным, и воспоминания о том дне слегка размылись со временем. Но сейчас Бен медленно вел ее сквозь них. И в этом не ощущалось угрозы. Это было… невероятно.

— Существа, распространяющие свет, это мы, — пояснил он серьезным и строгим голосом, как всегда, когда говорил о Силе. — Не только наши физические тела, но и чувства и мысли. Взаимосвязи, пронизывающие нас. Ты чувствуешь это?

— Да. Да, я чувствую.

— Нет, — он сжал ее руку. — Не отступай. Не бойся. Я тоже это чувствую.

— Это так странно.

— Чуть ближе, — попросил он, и она приблизилась к нему немного. Бен поднял руки к ее вискам, погружая пальцы в ее распущенные волосы. — Да, так лучше. Сейчас я войду в твой разум. Не сопротивляйся. Откройся мне. Впусти меня.

— Я пытаюсь, — нервно прошептала она.

Она чувствовала, как сознание Бена скользит совсем рядом. И вспомнила, как в прошлый раз за этим последовали боль и отчаяние… Поэтому машинально принялась загораживаться от него.

Он отступил и дал ей мгновение, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Не сражайся. Я попробую еще раз.

Но все в Рей вновь вставало на дыбы. Это было выше ее сил, она слишком боялась.

— Расслабься.

— Я не могу, — посетовала она. — Слишком неприятно…

Они с Беном сидели бок о бок на диване, держась за руки. Только вся ее поза кричала о напряжении, охватившем ее в процессе.

— Залезай ко мне на колени.

— Что?..

— Физическая близость всегда помогает. Нам надо облегчить это для тебя.

— Ну… ладно.

Невольно покраснев, Рей осторожно оседлала его бедра, пока он прижимал руку ей ко лбу. И, если честно, это действительно помогло.

— Уже лучше.

Он уперся в ее лоб своим лбом и несильно взял за щеки. Он аккуратно подступал к ее сознанию, и на этот раз ему удалось переступить черту.

Рей резко вдохнула.

— Просто дыши. Дыши и привыкай к этому ощущению. Расслабься. Разве сейчас больно?

— Нет. Но все равно неприятно.

— Позволь мне сделать то, что необходимо. Тебе страшно заново пережить кошмар, но придется немного потерпеть.

Бен начал просеивать ее воспоминания. Было немного похоже на то, как будто фильм проматывают в обратную сторону. Но он быстро нашел вчерашнюю ночь. Тот самый кошмар…

— Это Сноук, — решительно прорычал Бен. — Делает то, что умеет лучше всего. Пудрит людям мозги.

Но Рей уже трясло.

— Б-Бен!.. — запнулась она. — Бен, остановись!

И он подчинился. Воспоминание угасло, и Рей повалилась ему на грудь. С трудом сдерживая слезы, она пыталась избавиться от образа воскресшего Сноука, забыть его ужасные слова, тот кошмар…

— Все кончилось, Рей. Просто дыши и расслабься.

Сознание Бена находилось по-прежнему рядом, но он не трогал ее память. Он был рядом, и от этого становилось легче. Ее охватило облегчение, словно рядом сидел давний друг, которого у нее никогда не было. И, наверное, так должно ощущаться доверие… Они были открыты друг другу в Силе. Казалось, Бен мог узнать о ней все, как и она о нем, их чувства слились воедино.

— Я причинил тебе боль?

— Нет. Ты напугал меня. Но было совсем иначе, чем тогда… с тобой и со Сноуком.

— Мне было отвратительно смотреть на то, что он делал с тобой.

— Ты не мог остановить его.

— Мне хотелось…

— Я знаю.

— Рей, я хочу, чтобы теперь это сделала ты, — мягко попросил Бен. — У тебя уже получалось. Посмотри мои воспоминания.

Рей смутилась:

— Что?.. Я не знаю… — Мысль и без того потрясала.

— Взгляни на меня, — выдохнул он странным тоном. — Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрела на меня, Рей. Пожалуйста.

По какой-то странной причине она послушалась. Бен вел ее, и то, что ей открылось…

Сначала она увидела замкнутого мальчика, неохотно постигавшего Силу. Юный Бен Соло был одержим Войнами Клонов. Его интересовали не столько сражения, как политика и интриги. Он хотел учиться и стать профессором, но эта стезя была недоступна.

«У тебя есть долг перед галактикой и семьей», — твердили ему постоянно, и мальчик понимал, что его желания ничего не значат.

Негодование росло, мешая учиться, отчего он был худшим среди падаванов-сверстников. Рей видела, как разочарованный Бен подслушивает разговоры между Люком Скайуокером и его сестрой.

«Забери его к себе», — просил мастер, но Лея Органа отказывалась снова и снова. Ей хотелось, чтобы сын вырос джедаем.

«В нем слишком много от нашего отца, — качал головой Люк. — Пойми это, Лея. Он опасен. Возможно, время еще не пришло, но однажды ты поймешь».

И юный Бен недоумевал из-за того, что слышал, ведь его дед — Энакин Скайуокер, джедай, герой Войн Клонов. Что в этом могло быть плохого?..

Но, как оказалось, было. Энакин Скайуокер был известен галактике как Дарт Вейдер, ситх, ученик Императора Палпатина. Рей видела, каким преданным почувствовал себя Бен, когда обман раскрылся публично. Это пошатнуло его и без того мрачный мир. Ведь ему лгали не ситхи, а те, кого он считал самыми близкими людьми… Он почувствовал себя потерянным среди Силы, семьи и галактики. И испытал гнев. Сильный гнев…

С точки зрения Рей, такие переживания были проблемами миров Ядра. Проблемами имевшего все обеспеченного юноши, на которого взвалили чужие ожидания. Проблемы Бена отличались от проблем ее сиротского детства на Джакку, но тем не менее оставались проблемами. Они причиняли боль. Рей умела сострадать, поэтому она чувствовала это.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поняла почему, Рей. Я хочу, чтобы ты узнала меня, — громко прошептал Бен. — Никто не знает меня по-настоящему.

И он снова окунул ее в свое прошлое.

Голос Сноука в голове юного Бена всегда был готов помочь. Он подменил собой отца, был тем, кому не все равно. Был учителем, который не только понимал его чувства, но и побуждал его действовать. Он наставлял на понятном языке, не прибегая к джедайским радикальным догмам и не требуя от него невозможного. Бен Соло ненавидел рыться в своих чувствах, он просто хотел, чтобы проклятый камень поднялся в воздух и все перестали смеяться за его спиной.

Отчаяние юного Бена достигло пика, когда однажды ночью он проснулся от звука активированного светового меч в руке дяди. Схватив собственный меч, он бросился защищаться. И Рей не могла его винить. Вспышка Темной стороны оглушила Люка Скайуокера и мгновенно убила трех падаванов. Эти смерти стали лишь началом. Бен Соло чувствовал боль и хотел причинить ее другим в ответ. Он был готов спалить весь мир, если придется, чтобы все ответили за его страдания. Он отчаялся найти того, кто способен понять его боль. И по странной иронии резня той ночи являлась криком о помощи. Но, естественно, никто не трактовал события подобным образом.

Он оставил умирать Люка Скайуокера, а также большинство падаванов. Выжившие бежали. Над горящими развалинами академии стоял в одиночестве юноша на грани истерики. Никогда еще он не чувствовал такого страха: страха последствий, страха перед могущественной Силой, которую невольно пробудил и не знал, как контролировать. Он боялся Темной стороны, которой его пугали с детства. Боялся того, как она окрыляла, как легко давалась в руки.

— Это правда. Все это, — хрипло произнес Бен.

Рей чувствовала, что эти сумбурные воспоминания все еще слишком живы. Однако она выросла на Джакку и была не робкого десятка, поэтому смогла воспринять его историю без излишних эмоций. Увиденное с точки зрения Бена стало для нее откровением. Хан Соло когда-то сказал ей, что один ученик восстал против Люка Скайуокера и уничтожил все, но теперь Рей не взялась бы судить столь однозначно. Рей видела, что в создании Кайло Рена виноват не только Сноук, но и Люк, и семья Бена. Было бы несправедливо взваливать всю вину на кого-то одного.

— Еще, — тихо, но уверенно попросила она. — Бен, покажи мне остальное.

И Рей увидела, как Бен бежит к Сноуку. Он украл корабль и проложил курс в Неизведанные Регионы по услышанным в голове координатам. Это могло стать крайне рискованным прыжком в гиперпространство, но Бену было плевать. Если ему суждено умереть, значит, он умрет. По дороге он смотрел экстренные новости по голонету о резне в храме. Такую новость даже Лея Органа не могла замалчивать. И она взяла слово. С глубоким вздохом она перечислила имена погибших, назвав среди них и собственного сына.

Пожалуй, походило на правду — с определенной точки зрения.

Той ночью Бен Соло по-настоящему переродился в Кайло Рена.

Ложь матери диктовалась политической целесообразностью, как и другая ложь — о Дарте Вейдере. И это предательство окончательно ожесточило сердце Бена Соло. Его собственная мать признала его мертвым.

Сноук радушно приветствовал беглого падавана — как блудного сына. Он объявил его своим учеником, подарил новое имя и новую жизнь. Сноук был суровым учителем, но внимательным, справедливым и по-своему добрым. Он был скрытен, его прошлое представляло собой неразрешимую головоломку. Сноук обладал энциклопедическими познаниями о Силе и баснословным состоянием, позволявшим ему содержать личную армию. Но самым интригующим было то, что все это он умудрялся держать в тени, за кулисами. Люк Скайуокер не знал о нем и десятой доли правды, в отличие от Сноука, ведавшего тайны и мастера Йоды, и Сайфо-Диаса, и многих поколений выдающихся форсъюзеров.

— Спасибо, — внезапно заговорил Бен, и его голос помешал Рей сконцентрироваться. Она едва не потеряла связь, а у нее и так было маловато опыта в этих вещах. — Мне нравится чувствовать тебя в своей голове, — Бен произнес это так, словно делился сокровенным секретом. — Позволь показать тебе еще.

В перерывах между изнурительными тренировками Сноук отправлял юного ученика в самые разные уголки галактики — самостоятельно искать ответы на вопросы о его прошлом. Учитель желал, чтобы он сам постиг тайны своего происхождения. И большая часть из них происходила из ситхского начала. На луне Эндора Бен копал землю и отыскал то, что осталось от доспехов деда. Однако его постигло разочарование, когда он не нашел меча. Бен мечтал завладеть световым мечом деда.

После Эндора Бен посетил Татуин, где, по настоянию Сноука, нашел могилу прабабки. Ее давно занесло песком, но тем не менее юноша нашел ее. По просьбе Сноука он положил на нее букет цветов.

А когда юному Бену Соло наконец удалось выпустить молнию, Сноук одарил его самым лучшим подарком, который только можно было представить. Он вручил ученику координаты и ключи от замка на Мустафаре. «Вот твое наследие, — торжественно провозгласил старый мастер. — Однажды ты превзойдешь деда и станешь много большим, чем он».

— Вейдер… — выдохнула Рей. — Он хотел сделать из тебя нового Вейдера!

— Лучшего Вейдера, — поправил Бен.

Лучшего Вейдера… Но было глупо педалировать эту тему. Рей видела, что семья Скайуокеров и Сноук буквально раздирали Бена. Он повсюду искал руководства и понимания, но находил сплошные условия. Рей всегда полагала, что, будь у нее семья, все проблемы бы решились. Но у Бена была семья, и она же являлась источником его проблем. Возможно, прояви его близкие чуть больше доброты, все сложилось бы иначе.

Возможно, Бен преодолел бы сложности и стал бы обычным человеком.

Теперь Рей лучше ощущала внутренние противоречия Бена. Его неуверенность, из-за которой приходилось бороться с неизменным зовом Света. Неуверенность, выливавшуюся во вспышки агрессии и разрушение. Когда становилось особенно худо, он шел к маске деда, ища поддержки у своего давно умершего кумира. Бен Соло не сомневался в том, чего хотел, но сомневался в том, сможет ли добиться желаемого и удержать его. И это постоянно тревожило Бена: он опасался, что в противном случае все окажется напрасным. Все жертвы будут напрасными. Его действия приведут лишь к еще большему хаосу в галактике. И тогда дед по ту сторону Силы устыдится его поступков.

После смерти Сноука — ложной, как стало ясно сейчас, — все свалилось на Бена. Нет, конечно, Сноук превосходно обучил его, и он знал, что, став Верховным лидером, будет особенно одинок. Сейчас ему исполнилось тридцать, и галактика находилась в его власти. Но все равно ему порой казалось, что это слишком много и слишком рано.

— О, Бен… — стоило ей выдохнуть эти слова, как связь прервалась.

Рей исчерпала имевшие силы и теперь склонилась, тяжело дыша.

— Бен, мне так жаль… — прошептала она ему на ухо, когда, подчиняясь порыву, обняла его за шею. Рей могла сосчитать по пальцам одной руки количество объятий за всю свою жизнь и сразу поняла, что он в них нуждается.

Руки Бена гладили ее спину, и Рей сильнее прижалась к нему. После того как ей удалось побывать в его голове, казалось совершенно естественным находиться в его объятиях. Пусть он мог быть монстром… Нет, он и есть монстр. Но теперь Рей лучше понимала этого монстра. И, возможно, однажды сумеет простить его…

Они сидели, обнявшись, целую вечность. Но затем с тихим вздохом Рей отстранилась и потянулась к нему, намереваясь слегка поцеловать его в щеку, но тут Бен внезапно повернул голову и коснулся ее губ. Этот поцелуй совсем не походил на ту вспыхнувшую страсть в ангаре. Но это воспоминание захватило все ее мысли.

— Рей, — чуть оторвавшись от нее, шепнул Бен, поймав ее взгляд. — Поцелуй меня еще раз. Пожалуйста.

И она поцеловала. В этом порыве снова чувствовалась какая-то нежность и легкость. Словно она вечно могла млеть на коленях этого человека, укрывшись в его объятиях. Рей никогда еще не испытывала подобной физической близости, и она жадно наверстывала упущенное.

Чем дольше это продолжалось, тем дальше заходило.

Рей снова обвила руками его шею. Его ладони скользнули ей под майку, касаясь кожи. И поцелуй перестал казаться трепетным и нежным.

О звезды! Чувства грозили затопить ее с головой, но кто мог представить, что у Кайло Рена такие мягкие губы? Кто мог подумать, что он умеет такое выделывать своим языком?.. Молва о его жестокостях гремела на всю галактику, но он был невероятно нежен с ней. Руки на ее талии поползли вверх, и Рей машинально выгнула спину, словно бы молча приглашая его для большего.

Но едва почувствовав прикосновения к своей груди, Рей застыла. Она же не носила даже повязки на грудь! Та была ей не нужна… Поэтому теперь пальцы Бена с силой сжали ее соски, заставляя ее вскрикнуть. Удовольствие стало нежелательным сюрпризом, вернув ее к действительности.

Рей слетела с его колен и попятилась в противоположную часть комнаты.

Бен моргнул, не произнеся ни слова. Прядь волос упала ему на лицо, но ничто не могло скрыть его горящих глаз. Он задыхался не меньше, чем она.

Рей растерялась, не зная, как справиться с ситуацией. Такого прежде с ней не случалось. О чем она вообще думала, целуясь с Кайло Реном?!

Бен вскочил на ноги и направился к ней, вид у него был угрожающе решительным.

Испугавшись, Рей предостерегающе подняла руки.

— Бен… — она старалась, чтобы голос звучал как можно тверже.

Но он не слышал ее.

— Мы еще не закончили.

Ей не понравилось то, что предвещали эти слова.

— Бен… — Рей осторожно оглянулась назад, оценивая расстояние до стены. Остался едва ли метр, поэтому она бросилась влево, но безуспешно. Перехватив ее, Бен прижал ее к себе, возобновляя поцелуй, но на сей раз куда напористей. Его тело вдавливалось в ее бедра, момент перестал казаться трогательным и милым, перестал напоминать взаимную поддержку… Это превратилось в предвестие чего-то большего… Того, к чему Рей была еще не готова.

Внезапно она ощутила опасность и начала отступать.

— Н-нет… Нет, Бен, не надо… Остановись…

Но, поняв, что он словно не слышит ее, Рей оттолкнула его спонтанным порывом Силы. Он отлетел назад и приземлился, ухватившись за диван.

— Я сказала: хватит! — выкрикнула Рей.

Бен начал подниматься, враждебно глядя на нее, и при виде выражения его лица она невольно потянулась к мечу. На Джакку Рей усвоила, что нападение — это лучшая защита. Только так она могла выживать. Меч в ее руке вспыхнул, и Бен вздрогнул от характерного гула, но не стал хвататься за оружие в ответ.

— Нам нельзя, Бен. Я не сделаю этого! — выпалила Рей, утвердившись в своем решении. Если ей придется драться, то так тому и быть. Бежать все равно некуда. — Я пообещала тебе помочь справиться со Сноуком, вот и все!

Он молча наблюдал, как активированный меч подрагивает в ее руке.

— Я не твоя подружка! И не собираюсь спать с тобой!

— Убери оружие, — приказал он тихо.

Рей заколебалась, но не выключила клинок. Джакку научила ее распознавать угрозы.

— Я сказал: убери! — внезапно зарычал он, и Рей осознала, что Бен оскорблен. От его взгляда веяло ледяным холодом. — У тебя нет необходимости защищаться от меня! Я остановлюсь.

На этот раз она послушалась и сделала глубокий вдох. Следовало успокоиться, чтобы говорить нормально, ей не хотелось показаться истеричкой.

— Я не на твоей стороне и тем более не твоя, Бен Соло. Мы объединились ради выживания и равновесия Силы. Ничего большего.

Он окинул ее понимающим взглядом и кивнул. Рей ощутила стыд, вспомнив, что этим утром сама побежала в его объятия, а сейчас на ней форма Первого ордена, они находятся в его личных покоях, и она не жаловалась, когда он целовал ее.

— Да, — как-то странно хмыкнул он. — Верно.

Выражал согласие с ней или что?..

Пока Рей терялась в сомнениях, Бен подобрал упавший датапад и принялся что-то набирать.

— Я голоден, — объявил он как ни в чем не бывало. И поднял глаза на нее: — Будешь что-нибудь?

Наверное, так было к лучшему. Он предпочел сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло, и по-хорошему ей стоило последовать его примеру. Рей чуть-чуть расслабилась и опустила меч.

— Я не против, — как можно спокойнее ответила она. — Не имеет значения. Давай поедим.

— Что тебе заказать?

— Мне все равно. Что хочешь.

— Рей, я же не знаю, что тебе нравится…

— Я уже сказала, Бен. Решай сам.


	15. Chapter 15

Кайло был готов уступить Рей половину собственной кровати, которая выглядела достаточно вместительной для двоих, и, разумеется, поклялся и пальцем не прикасаться, но девушка отказалась.

Учитывая обстоятельства, ответ не стал сюрпризом. Рей предпочла разместиться на диване в смежной комнате. Проснувшись утром, Кайло нашел ее там, завернутую в знакомый плащ — один из многих, очевидно, позаимствованный из его же гардероба.

Рей крепко спала, настороженно сжимая край плаща. Джакку — напомнил себе Кайло, наблюдая, как она тихо посапывает. Космос не баловал теплом, и хорошо, что они были не на «Старкиллере», иначе Рей бы сразу замерзла.

Недолго думая, он приказал доставить в покои два дополнительных одеяла — для нее. Наверное, одного было вполне достаточно, но его по-своему очаровывал вид спящей девушки. Словно красавица из сказки, которую надо было разбудить поцелуем. Картину портило наличие рядом светового меча. Рей всегда держала оружие под рукой. Кайло старался не обижаться на такое недоверие, но самовнушение помогало мало.

После инцидента с мечом он старался сохранять дистанцию. Конечно, его терзала досада за недавний отказ, но он услышал ее желание. Однако это не могло умерить возмущение ее двойственным поведением. Сначала Рей сама манила его, потом отталкивала, затем с пылкостью отвечала на поцелуй и снова хваталась за меч. В глубине души ей хотелось довериться ему, он это чувствовал — знал по опыту работы с чужими сознаниями. Губы Рей сводили его с ума, но он уважал ее решение, не собирался переступать черту и оправдывать ее наихудшие опасения.

Рей влекла его, было глупо отрицать этот факт. Что-то в ней неумолимо притягивало его, и он не собирался раскаиваться из-за попытки затащить ее в постель. Тем более что почти получилось. Но теперь придется подождать. Впрочем, Бену Соло не привыкать к отказам.

Рей находилась рядом, но оставалась недосягаемой.

Форма была ей к лицу. Хотя после того случая, когда он вернулся не вовремя и застал ее в одном полотенце, следовало признать, что без армейских сапог и строгой одежды она выглядела вполне себе ничего. Крифф, а какой она была в ограничителях, когда он вел ее к Сноуку!.. Нет-нет, наверное, все-таки причина крылась в том, что она добровольно сдалась ради него… Кайло до сих пор вспоминал ее смелый поступок.

Уже пять дней она находилась здесь, слушала дроида, читавшего ей книги. Рей бросила попытки самостоятельно разобрать древние тексты, что несколько разочаровывало. Но только немного. В конце концов, она пришла сюда не ради улучшения навыков чтения, а помочь Кайло против Сноука.

Однако, несмотря на все плюсы, жить с кем-то под боком было для Кайло непривычно. Он не привык к соседству, еще больше не привык лишаться возможности, вернувшись после тяжелого дня, без церемоний стащить с себя сапоги, верхнюю робу и развалиться на диване, чтобы расслабиться. Сейчас это место занимала Рей.

Кайло никак не мог решить, не перебарщивает ли он со своим вниманием или, наоборот, выказывает его слишком мало. Не окажется ли излишним приглашение помедитировать вечером? А еще были ужины… Она всегда ела то, что он заказывал для себя, но нравилась ли ей эта еда? Сложно судить. Рей всякий раз кидалась на еду, как оголодавшая тук’ата. Регулярное питание было для нее несказанной роскошью.

Несмотря на все это, находиться рядом с Рей было приятно, пусть и непривычно. Порой Кайло начинало казаться, что именно он — гость здесь. Еще его раздражала ее привычка выливать на себя литры шампуня. Она же глупо тратила его впустую.

Иногда даже хотелось в шутку укорить этим Рей, посмеяться вместе с ней, а то и посидеть, посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм в голонете. Но… мечты. Кайло возвращался вечером, заказывал ужин на двоих, а после, обсудив Силу и джедайские тексты, они расходились спать. Бывало, он задерживался, чтобы помедитировать или изучить новостные сводки. И все.

Но в душе он жаждал большего.

Те поцелуи и ментальные игры, то, как Рей всякий раз противостояла ему, тот плен и памятный допрос… Ее отчаянная попытка спасти его душу… И он вернул ей долг, организовав для нее побег на собственном корабле. Но время шло, а они по-прежнему оставались чужими друг другу. Их объединяли лишь редчайший дар на свете — Сила — и общий враг в лице Сноука.

Различия были куда ощутимее. Она — мусорщица, он — принц. Он родился и вырос среди миров цивилизованного Ядра, она боролась за существование во Внешнем Кольце. Она одарена Светом, а он давным-давно поклялся в верности Тьме. За ней стояло Сопротивление, а он был предводителем Первого ордена. Все это создавало слишком много противоречий. Даже когда она мирно спала у него на диване, они оставались врагами, заключившими временный союз. И вдобавок к неловкости, вызываемой Сноуковым форсбордом, это усугубляло ситуацию еще больше. Словно сама Сила потворствовала этому, потому что еще ни разу с тех пор, как Рей пришла к нему, Связь не открывалась.

Они старались избегать разговоров о политике и войне, но Рей была в курсе того, что происходит. По вечерам они вместе смотрели новостную ленту, но девушка не задавала вопросов. Наверное, к лучшему. Беседы сводились к Силе — достаточно нейтральной теме для них обоих. По сути, единственной таковой. Но, несмотря на все, ему нравилось общество Рей. Неважно, спала она за стеной или неэлегантно жевала тосты за завтраком — разговоры о Силе помогали скрасить его извечное одиночество.

— Расскажи мне больше: о том, чему Сноук учил насчет баланса, — попросила как-то раз Рей. Он занял место на своем диване, а она устроилась у его ног, и вместе они заканчивали смотреть вечернюю новостную сводку. По какой-то причине Рей никогда не садилась рядом с ним на диван. Даже на краешек. Но это наблюдение Кайло предпочитал игнорировать. — Разве Сноук мечтал о балансе Силы?

— Нет. Он хотел максимально эффективно использовать Темную сторону, при этом не провоцируя Свет. Сноук учил, что в этом бою невозможно победить, потому Свет — другая грань Силы. Свет вечен, подобно Тьме.

— «Пока существует жизнь, есть и Сила», — процитировала Рей древнюю джедайскую догму.

— «Поскольку жизнь создает Силу и пополняет ее», — добавил Кайло кое-что из своих воспоминаний.

Рей встретилась с ним взглядом и улыбнулась. Ей тоже нравилось говорить о Силе. Несмотря на отсутствие образования в его традиционном понимании, Рей была талантливой девушкой и схватывала знания на лету. Если бы только она не была такой упрямой и пошла к нему в ученицы… Сколькому он бы мог научить ее… Но пока приходилось довольствоваться философскими рассуждениям о Силе.

Эта довольно разносторонняя, не имевшая общей направленности дискуссия длилась уже много дней с переменным успехом. За плечами у Рей не было джедайской академии, и Сила вызывала у нее естественное любопытство. В результате она зачастую произносила вслух вещи, которые джедаи непременно сочли бы ересью. Порой делала то же самое с ситхскими догмами. Иногда Кайло казалось, что он наставляет ее, но одновременно с этим он не мог избавиться от чувства, что дело обстоит с точностью до наоборот. Как бы то ни было, общение шло им обоим на пользу, пусть и не слишком помогало найти ключ к победе над Сноуком.

— Сноук считал, что Свет нельзя уничтожить, — пояснил Кайло. Бывший учитель, как и все мастера Тьмы, видел в Светлой стороне нечто радикальное и опасное. — Но полагал, что ему нельзя позволять забыть его место.

Рей окинула его задумчивым взглядом:

— Разве не Тьма — агрессивная сторона Силы?

— В общем-то, так и есть. Но Свет агрессивен по-своему. Светлая сторона неуемно жаждет надежды, Рей. Эта надежда вечна. Вкупе с рвением, это дает гремучую смесь. — «И причину, по которой юные фермеры взрывают "Звезды Смерти"», — добавил про себя Кайло. — Свет явился причиной многих войн.

— Но что-то в галактике не видно особой надежды, — пробормотала Рей. Она часто упоминала нынешний конфликт, хотя старалась держаться их негласно установленных правил вежливости.

— О нет, — улыбнулся Кайло. — Надежда жива, независимо от того, существует или нет Сопротивление. Посмотри на любую тюрьму, трущобы, и ты найдешь ее. Простые люди, нищие, среди них много стремящихся искупить худшие грехи мира, спасти чью-то душу и исцелить раны. Это не устранит первопричину, порождающую их, но всегда будут те, кто пытается. Ибо сострадание есть сущность Света, — он сделал паузу, — не надежда. Надежда — это следствие.

— Расскажи еще, Бен, — попросила Рей. Она всегда просила об этом. — Как вышло, что Свет и Тьма враждуют, а не держат равновесие, раз оно так полезно? — она вновь невольно затронула одну из фундаментальных проблем Силы. Джедаи запрещали приближаться к Тьме, а ситхи хотели искоренить Свет. Баланс представлял собой понятие, которое не особо волновало ни одну из сторон. — Как вышло, что джедаи и ситхи стали врагами?

— Истина давным-давно затерялась в анналах истории, — ответил Кайло, хотя раскол был неоспоримым фактом. — Учения стали противопоставляться друг другу. Джедаи обращались к Силе с помощью Светлой стороны: через спокойствие, терпение и понимание. Они делали акцент на универсальности Силы, как способа взаимодействия с другими. Джедаев интересовало общее благо. Они гордились своим умением сопереживать и готовностью идти на самоотверженные поступки, ставя нужды других превыше своих собственных.

Как, например, Люк Скайуокер, пожертвовавший собой на Крэйте…

— А ситхи? — спросила Рей.

— Ситхи поощряли страсть. Они использовали Темную сторону, черпая силу из эмоций. Их учение строилось на чувствах и желаниях. Они стремились к главной цели — власти — ради достижения большего. В определенном смысле их тоже интересовало общее благо. Но оно достигалось путем постижения собственного эго. Вот почему ситхи ценили власть и амбиции. Они превозносили достоинства личности, которая смогла обрести свое собственное «я».

Кайло помолчал.

— В конечном счете обе стороны уравновешивают друг друга, им не обязательно идти рука об руку. Свет считает себя непогрешимым, но действует преимущественно оборонительно, он ищет мира. Для Света естественно подавать пример, стараться вдохновить других. Тьма агрессивна, она часто ведет к одержимости, и она неумолима. Она порождает тягу обладать. Конфликты нужны ей, чтобы обнажить чужие слабости и использовать их.

— Так Темная сторона сильнее? — уточнила Рей.

— Нет, если баланс действительно достижим, — подытожил Кайло. — Если стороны научатся уважать и терпеть друг друга.

Рей с улыбкой подняла брови.

— Значит, больше никакой мести ситхов?

— Да, — серьезно кивнул он. — И никакой Тьмы, как воплощения безоговорочного зла.

— Думаю, я сумею это принять, — задумчиво изрекла Рей, решив дать ответ от имени Света.

— Как и я, — постановил Кайло, как последний живой последователь Тьмы.

— Сейчас мы… мы только что сбалансировали Силу? — нерешительно произнесла она.

Он снисходительно усмехнулся:

— Едва ли.

Последние ситхи пали на второй «Звезде Смерти», а последний джедай предположительно испустил дух на своей безымянной скале, где гнил в добровольном изгнании. Но Тьма и Свет остались. Только теперь они плыли по течению, оторванные от учений прошлого. Кайло нередко задумывался о том, что это означает для форсъюзеров в перспективе. Но однозначных ответов не находил. Глядя на Рей, он понимал, что решать придется им.

Пожелав Рей спокойной ночи, он ушел к себе, а утром они, как обычно, позавтракали, и он отправился на мостик выполнять свои обязанности. День проходил, как всегда, пока он не заглянул мимоходом в свои покои за забытыми перчатками. Однако, переступив порог, Кайло обнаружил, что Рей пропала.

Освежитель был открыт, но ее там не было. Медитационная камера тоже пустовала, равно как и гардероб… Больше ей некуда было податься, и Кайло обратился к Силе, лихорадочно пытаясь найти подтверждение. Рей словно испарилась.

Куда она могла деться?

На миг его сковала мысль, что ее обнаружил Хакс. И она мертва…

В панике Кайло схватился за комлинк и потребовал отчет из тюремного блока, но тот обнадежил. Новая партия заключенных на сегодня еще только ожидалась — с Корусанта.

Куда она запропастилась?..

Он замер, осознав, что все могло оказаться куда прозаичней: Рей покинула его.

Нет… Что теперь.? Она действительно ушла не попрощавшись?..

Она могла, осознал он с тяжелым сердцем. Рей знала, что он попытается остановить ее. Кроме того, это был далеко не первый раз, когда она бросала его. Рей унизила его, сбежав из камеры на «Старкиллере», а потом отвергла его на «Супримаси», оставив на полу тронного зала Сноука… Что могло ей помешать повторить это?..

Да, с ним бывало нелегко, возможно, он не пример гостеприимства, и ее угнетала вынужденная необходимость жить среди врагов, но… Рей бросила его?.. Крифф подери, думать о таком было больно. Ведь, как он справедливо полагал, на сей раз они условились, что попытаются сделать шаги навстречу друг другу…

Кайло снова связался с мостиком и узнал, что никаких несанкционированных вылетов не засекали. Что вряд ли помешало бы Рей улизнуть на корабле с допуском. Транспортники всех мастей бывали в ангаре круглосуточно. Рей было достаточно прокрасться на борт одного… Она уже могла находиться на другом конце галактики! Или… или на полпути к Сопротивлению, мрачно осознал Кайло.

Из-за чего это случилось?.. Из-за него?! Что он сделал не так? Рей не выглядела несчастной, ни на что не жаловалась. Не в ее характере прятать эмоции! Где она сейчас? Кайло вновь сконцентрировался, пытаясь уловить отголоски ее сознания. Он привык к ее присутствию, да и узнал бы ее сразу… Рей… Рей… Где ты?.. Он тянулся во все стороны, отчаянно разыскивая ее.

Она была здесь! На корабле.

Кайло не сдержал вздоха облегчения. Комлинк подал сигнал — адъютант напоминал ему о совещании старшего командования через пять минут. Экспансия в Ядре. Время неподходящее, но его присутствие было обязательным. Долг не терпел отлагательств, поэтому Верховному лидеру скрепя сердце пришлось отложить поиски Рей на потом.

Совещание тянулось четыре часа. Периодически Кайло отвлекался, с помощью Силы проверяя, остается ли Рей на борту. Но да, Сила не лгала, она находилась рядом. Однако, вместо облегчения, этот факт разжигал его беспокойство. Наконец освободившись, он, почти не замечая трех адъютантов у себя на хвосте и отдавая приказы на ходу, решил пройтись по уровням. Если помощники и задавались вопросом, почему он не займется этим с командного мостика, как обычно, то все благоразумно помалкивали.

Нет, не Рей… Снова не она…

Внезапно на многотысячном корабле Кайло стал замечать женские лица. В основном их обладательницы принадлежали к низшим или средним рангам — к тем, на кого он не имел привычки обращать внимания. Но среди них он не мог различить Рей. Он чувствовал ее, чувствовал, что она где-то рядом, но все было тщетно…

Когда приказывать было больше нечего, Кайло отпустил адъютантов и поспешил к себе. Вдруг Рей одумалась и вернулась туда, откуда ушла… И действительно. Открыв дверь, он обнаружил ее, смирно сидящую на полу перед дроидом, зачитывающим джедайские тексты.

Она подняла голову и сказала, словно не замечая бури эмоций на его лице:

— О, привет.

Последние несколько часов Кайло изводил себя страхом неизвестности. И столь банальное приветствие обратило страх в злость, уничтожив любые намеки на облегчение.

— Где ты была сегодня днем? — прорычал он, сорвав маску. Не услышав незамедлительного ответа, он неторопливо подошел к ней. Его голос звучал тихо и обманчиво спокойно — от этого голоса шарахались его подчиненные. Но, безусловно, не Рей. — Днем я приходил, а тебя не было. Где. Ты. Была?

Она пожала плечами, как ни в чем не бывало:

— Неподалеку.

— Где именно?

— На корабле.

Она что, веселилась?

— Где конкретно на корабле?! — процедил Кайло, он был совершенно не в настроении шутить. Но даже во взвинченном состоянии он заставил себя сдержаться, наградив девушку выразительным, полным укора взглядом. — Я волновался.

Рей поднялась на ноги.

— Ты не представляешь, какая здесь скука. Мне захотелось развеяться, — чуть смущенно призналась она; судя по ее виду, она была весьма далека от раскаяния. — Вот я и прогулялась тут, рядышком.

— Я запечатал дверь Силой, — прошипел он.

— Да, я заметила. Но у меня тоже есть Сила, не забыл? Конечно, в первый раз пришлось повозиться, но теперь у меня хорошо получается.

— В первый раз?.. Ты что, делала так раньше? — вспылил он. Рей по-прежнему не понимала, в чем проблема, и ее легкомыслие разжигало его гнев. — Я запер дверь не без причины, — Кайло взял себя в руки. — Чтобы держать тебя внутри, а других снаружи, подальше от тебя. Я хочу тебя защитить! На этом корабле ты враг для всех, кроме меня!

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я твоя пленница? — глаза Рей сверкнули. — Что-то не припомню запрета покидать эту комнату!

— Я полагал, что констатировать очевидное не обязательно. Очевидно, я ошибся, — огрызнулся он. — Неужели ты настолько глупа, Рей? Твой поступок безрассуден!

— Я не глупа, — медленно процедила она.

— Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок. Или мне написать дроиду список правил, чтобы он и их тебе зачитывал?!

Она распахнула глаза, но через секунду прищурилась. Ей явно не понравились его намеки.

— Продолжай, Бен. Я все равно буду делать то, что захочу.

Но он не собирался позволить себе сорваться из-за ее дерзких замечаний.

— Не думай, что я снова вытащу тебя из тюрьмы, если тебя схватят, — предостерег он. — Хотя в следующий раз тебя первым делом пристрелят.

— Но ничего не случилось! Я здесь! Я в порядке! — возмутилась Рей. — Ты слишком нервничаешь, Бен. На мне форма, это хорошая маскировка, и у меня меч под одеждой.

— Какой умный поступок, — хмыкнул Кайло. — Если тебя поймают, ты собираешься выхватить джедайский лайтсабер и торжественно объявить себя защитницей Республики? Замечательный ход. Потому что дальше тебе придется иметь дело с пятьюдесятью тысячами человек, приписанных к моему флагману. Но мне импонирует твой энтузиазм, Рей.

Она не ответила, сердито буравя его взглядом. Возможно, Рей поняла суть своего проступка? Если честно, крайне сомнительно. И Кайло продолжил, поскольку еще не успокоился после того, как она заставила его волноваться из-за своей дурацкой прихоти:

— Впрочем, похоже, ты прикипела к Люку сильнее, чем тебе хотелось верить. Это так героически с твоей стороны — бесславно и бессмысленно погибнуть. Ты этого хочешь?!

Услышав имя его почившего дяди, Рей уперла руки в бока и смерила Кайло надменным взглядом. Видимо, он все-таки переступил черту их негласного соглашения.

— Ты так и не понял смысла Крэйта, Бен? Люк Скайуокер победил! Он был истинным джедаем, который победил тебя даже без оружия! Его там вообще не было! В тот день он не только спас Сопротивление, он превратился в легендарного героя, которого ждала галактика! — Рей гордо вскинула подбородок. — Он подарил всем надежду!

Кайло поджал губы. Ему пришлось не по душе напоминание о его публичном унижении на Крэйте.

— Это говоришь ты, Рей, или моя мать? Потому что это точь-в-точь бред моей матери. Люк Скайуокер мертв! С ним покончено! Сопротивление подавлено и вскоре будет уничтожено. Считай, они уже мертвы. Один сбрендивший джедай-самоубийца не даст никому надежды. Мой дядя только отсрочил неизбежное. Но затягивание войны в конечном счете принесет лишь больше разрушений, — он нетерпеливо оглядел ее, — не думай, что, помахав мечом, можно изменить ход войны. Ты расчистишь путь Сноуку и пуще прежнего расшатаешь баланс!

Рей явно не знала, как ответить на его отповедь.

— Я не твоя пленница, Бен! — повторила она наконец.

— Ты моя гостья, — отозвался он, чувствуя, как накатывает усталость. — Так веди себя соответственно. Здесь тебе не Джакку. Встань с пола.

Он терпеть не мог, когда она сидела на полу.

Воздух в каюте словно сгустился, стало душно. Так и не справившись с раздражением, Кайло отправился в единственное место, где мог найти умиротворение — к маске деда. Но от медитации пришлось отказаться после десяти минут тщетных попыток привести мысли в порядок.

Провожаемый молчанием Рей, он нахлобучил шлем и покинул свои покои.

Верховный лидер бесцельно побрел по кораблю, чувствуя себя так, словно его выгнали из собственной каюты. Отчаянно захотелось разнести что-нибудь, несмотря на старания свести вспышки ярости к минимуму — теперь он был Лидером Первого ордена. Поэтому Кайло решил направить свой гнев в продуктивное русло.

Его целью стал тюремный блок, где всегда было кого допросить. Или казнить. Не важно, лишь бы снять напряжение. И, проведя с заключенными два часа, он вернулся на командный мостик.

В последнее время он постоянно следил за происходящим на фронте, несмотря на ворчание Хакса насчет того, что Верховному лидеру не следует уподобляться полевому генералу. Однако Кайло не собирался отстраняться от дел и позволять Арми Хаксу спокойно планировать переворот у себя за спиной.

Новый Верховный лидер предпочитал находиться в курсе событий и неожиданно появляться среди офицеров, чтобы держать старшее командование в напряжении. По всем расчетам, война подходила к концу. Плэксис капитулирует со дня на день, и тогда Корусант и Кореллия останутся последними оплотами Сопротивления.

Несколько часов работы помогли Кайло немного успокоиться. Пожалуй, это оказалось лучшим выходом из ситуации.

Когда он вновь вернулся, Рей уже спала. Она, как обычно, свернулась под одеялом на диване и даже не шелохнулась при звуке его шагов, поэтому Кайло позволил себе полюбоваться ею чуть дольше, чем обычно.

Она выглядела такой юной… Вчерашний подросток. Ее слишком рано втянули в гущу галактической войны. Хотя, с усмешкой вспомнил Кайло, ему самому тридцать, а он уже управляет Первым орденом.

Их с Рей окружали враги и проблемы, а заключенный негласный союз был слишком хрупким и новым. Но Кайло доверял предчувствию, что эта девушка — его лучшая надежда на будущее, поэтому он был полон решимости прийти с ней к консенсусу.

В ней скрывалось столько огня… Столько порывистости, готовности противостоять любой опасности… Не говоря об остром язычке, который так часто играл на его нервах. Но сейчас, когда она спала, все это ушло.

Какая же она, настоящая?..

Кайло желал по возможности избегать с ней прямой конфронтации — Рей всегда хватала банту за рога и неслась отвечать на обиду мечом. Конечно, он и сам не был образцом терпения и миролюбия, но в их ситуации проблемы не решались на горячую голову.

Он не сводил с Рей глаз еще целую минуту, а затем отправился в кровать.

Сон не шел. Этот день принес немало досады и разочарования, он не мог просто взять и отпустить их. Сильные эмоции подпитывали его и способствовали связи с Силой, но в настоящий момент мешали заснуть. Раньше он ушел бы на диван, порыскал в голонете, но с прибытием Рей этот вариант стал недоступен. Поэтому Кайло взял датапад и приступил к работе. На чтении примерно десятого доклада он услышал голос Рей.

Но с кем она могла разговаривать?.. Кайло поднялся с кровати.

Рей металась во сне, беспрерывно выдыхая что-то невнятное.

Нахмурившись, он пригляделся. Ее тело содрогалось, пока она всхлипывала и судорожно дышала. Похоже, Рей угодила в сети очередного кошмара…

Сноук?.. Кто, кроме него, оскалился Кайло. И будь он проклят, если позволит старому мууну беспрепятственно истязать ее.

— Рей, — тихо позвал Кайло. — Рей!

Может, стоит потрясти ее за плечо и разбудить? Наверное, она взбесится, если увидит его в одних пижамных штанах. А может, и нет, Рей уже заставала его полуголым благодаря Силе… Но ее состояние ухудшалось, и медлить было нельзя.

Кайло переступил порог спальни.

— Рей. Рей, проснись.

Но слова не помогли.

Он подошел ближе.

— Рей!

Сжав ее плечо, он встряхнул ее. 

— Рей!

Она резко распахнула глаза и в мгновение ока метнулась прочь. Перекатившись на пол, Рей лихорадочно оглядывалась, явно не сознавая, где оказалась. Похоже, ей мерещилось, что она на Джакку.

— Какие это обломки?! — громко вопросила она, пятясь назад. Видимо, каюты не слишком изменились за тридцать лет. — П-посох… Где мой посох?!

Она рыскала взглядом по сторонам, потом с подозрением уставилась на него. Рей оскалилась, как загнанный в угол зверек, и прошипела что-то на незнакомом языке. Хотя что именно, было понятно по ее агрессивному виду.

— Рей, — успокаивающе начал он. — Рей, ты в безопасности. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Она снова зашипела.

— Рей, — повторил он. — Ты в безопасности. Я тебе не враг.

— Бен?.. — она внезапно заморгала, постепенно приходя в чувство. — Это… твой корабль.

— Да.

— Здесь не Джакку… — Рей обхватила себя руками. — Слишком холодно для Джакку.

— Правильно, мы не на Джакку. Мы на флагмане Первого ордена и в данный момент находимся на орбите Корусанта.

— Да… да, верно, — выдохнула Рей и наклонилась к упавшему на пол одеялу, из складок которого выкатился световой меч. Она подняла рукоять и замерла, неотрывно глядя на нее.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Кайло, хотя, конечно, знал ответ.

— Все хорошо, — ожидаемо солгала она. — А зачем ты пришел?

— Я тебя разбудил. Мне показалось, что у тебя снова кошмар о Сноуке, — он оглядел ее с ног до головы, — но это был не Сноук?

— Нет, — Рей провела рукой по распущенным волосам и отвернулась, — с тех пор как я с тобой, я не вижу Сноука. Обычный плохой сон, — по ее лицу пробежала тень смущения, — о Джакку.

И с ее губ сорвалось замысловатое хаттское ругательство, за которое наподдал бы даже Хан Соло.

Кайло моргнул, но ничего не сказал.

Рей резко выдохнула.

— Я ненавижу Джакку! Там нет ничего, кроме разбитых кораблей и разбитых л-людей… — Кайло увидел, что по ее лицу текут слезы. — Я никогда не избавлюсь от прошлого… Я рядом с Корусантом, самой блистательной звездой вселенной, но моя душа по-прежнему на Джакку, — прошептала она упавшим голосом. — Я сбежала оттуда, но Джакку живет во мне!..

Кайло кивнул.

— Пусть прошлое умрет, — повторил он свой давний совет. — Рей, отпусти его.

— Я н-не могу, — пролепетала она и возмущенно посмотрела на него. — Может, тебе кажется, что это легко, но тебе не приходилось иметь дело с Джакку!

— Если бы у меня остался «Старкиллер», я бы уничтожил Джакку ради тебя, — он слегка улыбнулся, пытаясь поднять ей настроение.

— Не смешно, — недовольно бросила Рей.

— Я не шучу, — честно ответил он.

Она пронзила его взглядом, и его сердце дрогнуло. Рей была ранена. Теперь он видел это отчетливо. Следовало внимательнее отнестись к тому, что открылось ему на «Старкиллере»! Последующие события заставили его выкинуть ненужные сведения из головы.

Он отчетливо помнил, как его поразила сила недавней пленницы. Рей отбилась от его ментального нападения, сбежала из камеры и сбила его с ног в поединке. Кайло чувствовал ее невероятное могущество. Рей была удивительной, сильной. Но сегодня он увидел ее слабость. Ее тоска по семье, одиночество не были ее единственными проблемами. Сегодня он узнал, что гораздо глубже всего остального скрывалась Джакку. Глядя в ее глаза, он видел, как глубоко проник этот яд, раня гораздо глубже, чем то, что она не умела читать.

Эта потрясающая девушка с исключительным потенциалом страдала от боли. Ее раны не были телесными. Совсем как у него.

Рей было известно его прошлое, но теперь он испытал горячее желание узнать то же самое о ней.

— Расскажи мне о Джакку, — тихо приказал он.

— Нечего рассказывать.

Но это была ложь, знал Кайло. Ужасные, отвратительные, уродливые вещи, которые было жутко вспоминать и невозможно облечь в слова… Но Рей необходимо научиться жить с ними. И на этот раз он не собирался вырывать правду из ее головы.

— Ладно. Не сегодня. Но я хочу знать. Тебе не обязательно говорить. Можешь показать, если хочешь. Но я должен знать.

Она прижимала одеяло и меч к груди.

— Хорошо. Как-нибудь потом.

Услышав ее ответ, он сделал шаг вперед.

— Тебе надо вернуться ко сну.

Рей кивнула. Ее лицо оставалось бледным.

— Да. Ты прав… И тебе тоже.

Кайло не выдержал. Протянув руку, он коснулся ее щеки, вытирая влажную дорожку от слез.

— Приятных снов.

Повинуясь порыву, он прижался губами к ее лбу, но быстро отстранился и покинул Рей прежде, чем она успела активировать меч.


	16. Chapter 16

На следующее утро они с Беном завтракали в молчании. Он сидел, уткнувшись в датапад, а она вяло ковырялась в тарелке, обдумывая вчерашнюю перепалку. Прошлым вечером Бен исчез на несколько часов, и Рей растерялась. На Джакку споры разрешались просто. Наверное, следовало закрыть тему раз и навсегда, но ее не покидало ощущение, что на этот раз все испортила она сама. Как с Люком, когда набросилась на него с посохом.

Поэтому ей хотелось загладить вину за вчерашнее. Прочистив горло, Рей сделала глубокий вдох:

— По поводу того, что случилось вечером…

Бен поднял голову:

— Я слушаю.

— Я… — Рей прикусила губу и начала заново: — Я хочу сказать, что я не привыкла жить с кем-то. На Джакку.

Он кивнул, но что это должно было означать? Проклятые сомнения!

— Еще я не привыкла долго находиться в компании, — попыталась объясниться она. — Меня никто никогда не ждал, не искал.

На Джакку у нее не было ни семьи, ни работы, которую можно было назвать мало-мальски легальной. Маленькая Рей возвращалась в свое убежище в АТ-АТ, когда хотела. И это, пожалуй, было неоспоримым преимуществом Джакку — свобода.

Бен продолжал вопросительно смотреть на нее.

— Я хочу сказать, что не специально заставила тебя волноваться. Прости, если так вышло.

О, Р’ииа… Ей удалось это произнести.

Бен поднял брови:

— Означает ли сие, что впредь ты будешь сидеть здесь, как я и просил?

— Нет, — сразу вскинулась Рей.

— К чему это псевдораскание? Раз жизнь свою ты не ценишь.

— Слушай, я просто пытаюсь извиниться! — Рей поджала губы.

— И что с того? Какой толк от твоих извинений? Они звучат так, словно тебе стыдно за то, что тебя поймали с поличным, а не за свой безрассудный поступок.

Рей чувствовала его правоту. Разговор зашел явно не туда, куда ей хотелось изначально. Ее целью было смягчить вчерашнее, но Бен провоцировал новую ссору.

— Нам придется повторять все еще раз? — раздраженно спросил он.

— Пока ты не успокоишься, да.

На что он справедливо возразил:

— Но сейчас ты начала первая.

Рей обреченно откинулась на спинку стула. Отлично, теперь они ссорились из-за ссоры. Нужны ли еще примеры, как сильно они отличаются? Тьма и Свет — это части единого целого, но им с Беном ни за что не ужиться и не править галактикой вместе. Слишком много времени уйдет на бесполезные препирательства!

Поморщившись, Бен отложил датапад.

— У вас с Сопротивлением есть общая проблема. Вы не чувствуете, когда пришла пора остановиться.

Рей подалась вперед.

— А может быть, это проблема великого Кайло Рена, которому никто не способен дать отпор?! Ты так привык командовать, привык, что никто не возражает из-за страха! Тебя же все боятся! Кроме меня, — сразу уточнила Рей. — Твое беспокойство напрасно. Форма дает мне отличную маскировку. Чтобы было проще, ты мог бы сделать мне какой-нибудь идентификационный чип на случай, если меня остановят.

Ответом ей послужил его долгий пронизывающий взгляд.

— Прислушайся ко мне, Бен, — воззвала она. — Все мое детство прошло среди обломков разрушителей, и мне захотелось увидеть в действии настоящий.

— Чтобы понять, как вывести из строя двигатели?

Рей моргнула.

— Вывести из строя двигатели корабля, на котором нахожусь я? — возмутилась она, ведь ею руководило лишь искреннее любопытство. Побывал бы Бен в ее шкуре, знал бы, каково это, умирать от скуки посреди одной из самых продвинутых машин галактики. — Эти корабли потрясающие! — выпалила Рей, зная, как загорелись ее глаза. — Те, на Джакку, растаскивались на металлолом десятилетиями. Но вот… Вот так они выглядели, когда функционировали. Я с детства мечтала увидеть их — настоящие, а не ржавые остатки в пустыне. Хотелось узнать, как они изменились за тридцать лет.

Бен выдержал паузу, но потом бросил вскользь:

— Говорят, что не сильно.

— Правда? Я хочу посмотреть! Я видела только ангар и тюремный блок! — погрустнела Рей. — Это так здорово, видеть все своими глазами! Те, на Джакку, тоже когда-то были такими. Словно я могу закрыть глаза, представив, что вернулась во времена Империи, а это имперский флот и…

— И ты с дружками-повстанцами собираешься штурмовать командный мостик, — закончил он сухо.

Рей тут же пошла ва-банк:

— Мне можно взглянуть на мостик? О, я так хочу!

— Нет.

Конечно, на другой ответ она и не рассчитывала.

— Ладно, без мостика, — понурилась она, пытаясь найти компромисс. — Так ты выдашь мне идентификационный чип?

— Нет.

— Если у меня будут нужные материалы, я, наверное, справлюсь сама, — вслух подумала она. — Раньше у меня неплохо получалось подделывать документы на корабли и посадочные чеки. У контрабандистов на эти услуги большой спрос.

— Подрабатывала у преступников вроде Хана Соло? — Бен презрительно скривил губы, выражение его лица говорило само за себя. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он сложил руки на груди. — И почему я не удивлен?

Рей почувствовала, как внутри вскипает обида.

— И что?! — вознегодовала она. — Тебе никогда не приходилось голодать, Бен Соло?

— Нет.

— Тогда позволь открыть тебе банальнейшую истину: голодный желудок не слишком уживается с благородными принципами! Мне плевать, что ты мистер Верховный Закон и Порядок, или как там тебя нынче зовут, но…

— Верховный лидер.

— Не жди, что я буду так тебя называть!

— И не мечтаю. Криминальные элементы вроде тебя, как правило, редко признают официальные власти.

Она проигнорировала очередную подколку.

— Я хочу сказать, что жизнь на Джакку не предоставляла мне возможностей для ведения законных дел, — твердо произнесла она. — Я делала то, что необходимо ради выживания. И теперь я точно не собираюсь извиняться перед тобой за то, что выбрала жизнь, а не этические принципы.

Бен снова надолго замолчал, и Рей чувствовала, что еще немного — и она начнет дергаться от его взгляда.

— Расскажи мне о Джакку, — внезапно попросил он.

— Что? — Неужели с него хватило ссор? Во всяком случае, лично она уже не прочь продолжить.

— Расскажи. Мне. О Джакку.

Он не сводил с нее отвратительно серьезного взгляда.

— Разве ты никуда не спешишь? — поинтересовалась она, надеясь замять неприятную просьбу. Особенно учитывая отношение Бена к ее прошлым занятиям. Наверное, узнай он полный список того, что ей приходилось делать с угнанными кораблями, то пришел бы в ярость. Впрочем, честно говоря, Рей находилась не в том настроении, чтобы выслушивать чужое снисходительное мнение на свой счет. Тем более от Кайло Рена. Мистера Старкиллера. — Война не ждет? Не хочется поорать на какого-нибудь генерала?

— Сноук вел войну, сидя на троне. Я могу посидеть здесь, — он пожал плечами. — А теперь начинай. Как ты жила на Джакку?

— Потом как-нибудь расскажу, — отрезала Рей.

Боль прошлого принадлежала только ей, и она не собиралась выглядеть слабой перед Беном. Хватало того, что она и так дважды лила перед ним слезы, а она не из тех, кто любит пореветь. Лучше напомнить себе, что они отнюдь не друзья и что она достаточно переступила через свои убеждения, решив довериться ему. А ведь что ему стоило предать ее доверие: она же своими глазами видела, как он убил собственного отца. Бен Соло способен на все. Ей не следовало расслабляться только потому, что он вроде как нравился ей и между ними словно бы мелькнула искра. Нет. В этом крылось большее, чем простое сочувствие, конечно. И он ей, конечно, не нравился, но… Плевать. В любом случае она не собиралась говорить о Джакку!

Рей встала из-за стола и принялась собирать тарелки для дроида-уборщика.

— Ты закончил? — спросила она, потянувшись к его тарелке.

— Что ж, если тебе так этого хочется, — пробормотал Бен и, сорвав с колен салфетку, сердито бросил ее на стол. Он поднялся и принялся надевать перчатки, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с Рей. — Ты отталкиваешь людей. Но ты, вероятно, в курсе? Одна из причин твоего одиночества — ты сама, Рей.

Он притянул к себе Силой шлем с мечом, а после направился к двери, остановившись лишь тогда, когда она окликнула его:

— Бен.

Обернувшись, он выжидательно посмотрел на нее.

— Я не преступница, — холодно сообщила Рей, стараясь вложить в голос всю свою гордость и достоинство. — Мне известно твое отношение к Хану Соло. Твой отец выбрал ремесло контрабандиста. Хан Соло сам выбрал эту жизнь. Но я не выбирала, — она часто-часто заморгала, чувствуя, что глаза увлажнились. — Я не выбирала эту жизнь ради удовольствия или легких денег. Мне пришлось жить так, чтобы выжить. Это другое, — она отвернулась. — Наверное, не каждому дано это понять, но у меня не было другого выбора.

Внимательно слушавший ее Бен кивнул.

— Ты расскажешь мне обо всем вечером, — это прозвучало скорее как приказ, а не как просьба, но следующие его слова точно нельзя было ни с чем спутать: — Никаких блужданий по кораблю. Сиди в каюте.

Не успела она ответить, как за ним захлопнулась дверь.

Следующие часы Рей покорно слушала дроида, зачитывавшего джедайские тексты. Но сосредоточиться не получалось, и лекция о Силе навевала сон. Она не привыкла к бездействию, и в этом заключалась главная проблема. На Джакку Рей весь день проводила за работой, на острове Скайуокера — карабкаясь по скалам, а сидеть на заднице без дела было превыше ее сил. Вытерпев еще один невыносимый час, Рей сдалась, демонстративно натянула сапоги, закрутила волосы в узел и, нахлобучив поверх кепи, вышла наружу.

Близился полдень по корабельному времени, поэтому в коридорах было полно народу. Штурмовики, отправляющиеся на фронт, пилоты СИД-истребителей, вернувшиеся с патрулирования, механики и техники, спешащие по своим делам. Мимо Рей часто проходили офицеры в точно такой же форме, как у нее. В лифте рядом с ней стояли медики в форменных халатах. Повсюду сновали люди, выполнявшие свои задачи, и от них исходили самые разные настроения — но никто не казался несчастным. Наверное, на флагмане собрали самых ярых приверженцев Первого ордена или ей встречались новички, слишком запуганные, чтобы выказывать недовольство.

Первоначально Рей собиралась только изучить корабль, но все больше и больше ловила себя на том, что наблюдает за людьми. С виду все, находящиеся на борту, принадлежали к человеческой расе, но на этом единообразие заканчивалось. Среди орденцев встречались молодые и старые, представлявшие собой самый широкий спектр человеческих этнических групп. Судя по акцентам, здесь собрались уроженцы всех частей галактики. Удивительно, но Первый орден поражал своим разнообразием, и в этом плане не так уж отличался от Сопротивления, за исключением отсутствия инородцев и неизмеримо лучшего качества обмундирования.

Безусловно, если бы войны выигрывались одеждой, то Первый орден одержал бы безоговорочную победу.

По сути, весь корабль был таким — прилизанным и новым. Яркое освещение, оживленные коридоры ничем не походили на мрачные туннели в остовах разрушителей, полузасыпанные песком, но многое в интерьере напоминало об имперских временах — Рей не ожидала увидеть мягкую подсветку в красных тонах. Когда-то разрушители с Кладбища кораблей оснащались похожей, но проводку давным-давно растащили мусорщики.

Или дело было в предпочтениях Сноука. Очутившись в тронном зале, Рей не ожидала найти там красные занавеси и самого мастера Тьмы в кичливой длинной робе, отдаленно напоминавшей джедайскую, но с отделкой от безумного модельера с Канто-Байт. Но в тот день ее вообще ждало много неожиданностей. Сноук поступал, как ситх, хотя таковым не являлся — по крайней мере, на словах и для Бена. Это звучало странно, учитывая политику Первого ордена и их проимперский курс. Если… Если только вся эта игра на ностальгии не была планом Сноука, чтобы заполучить имперских изгнанников под свою руку. Окажись это верным, сумеет ли Бен что-то исправить? Он много раз утверждал, что хочет оставить прошлое позади, но пока Рей видела только обратное. Будущее галактики следовало по стопам недавнего прошлого. Что ждало их на этом пути?..

Погруженная в мрачные раздумья, Рей свернула в очередной коридор и замерла, поняв, что в ее сторону направляется сам Кайло Рен.

О нет… Не хватало ей проблем.

Как и все вокруг, Рей метнулась к стене, вытянувшись по стойке смирно и надеясь, что широкие плечи двух мужчин перед ней загородят ее как следует. Если Бен заметит ее, то, само собой, прямо здесь выволочку ей не устроит, зато вечером отыграется от души.

Верховный лидер Первого ордена резко остановился и повернулся к осевшим офицерам перед ней.

— Лейтенант! — прогремела уродливая маска Бена, которую Рей терпеть не могла. — Лейтенант! — нетерпеливо рявкнул он.

Он… обращался к ней?..

— Да, вы. Женщина из разведки. Я прочел ваш отчет. У меня есть вопросы.

Ох, да. Ей же полагалось считаться шпионкой, внедренной в Сопротивление. Рей чувствовала обращенные к ней взгляды.

— Э-э… Да, сэр… Верховный лидер, сэр… — она почти чувствовала улыбку Бена.

— Пройдемте с нами, — приказал он. — Я желаю выслушать вас.

И тут же обернулся к мужчине из своего сопровождения, возобновляя прерванный разговор, после чего вся процессия из восьми человек двинулась вновь. Последний из свиты, располагающей внешности мужчина средних лет, махнул рукой Рей, приглашая ее следовать за ними. Ей не осталось ничего иного, кроме как подчиниться.

— Вам сопутствует удача, — шепнул ей офицер. — Сегодня он в хорошем настроении. Наконец с поверхности прибыли добрые вести. Главный космопорт перешел под наш полный контроль.

Рей слегка растерялась, но смысл фразы предполагал единственно верную реакцию:

— Отличные новости!

— Верно. Теперь им будет сложнее переносить блокаду. Мы можем морить этих придурков до посинения, потому что теперь они не дождутся ни единой поставки. С этого дня с поверхности никто не сбежит.

Первый орден собирается заморить голодом Корусант?..

— От… отрадно слышать, — выдавила Рей, надеясь, что оторопь в ее голосе не слишком заметна. Услышанное обескуражило ее. Ладно ей одной когда-то пришлось мучиться на Джакку, а они намеревались заставить страдать население целой планеты!

Если собеседник и почувствовал отсутствие энтузиазма с ее стороны, то не подал виду.

— Да, они у нас в руках. Теперь победа лишь вопрос времени. Итак… — он оценивающе глянул на Рей, — вы из разведки. Вам уже приходилось докладывать ему лично?

— Нет.

— Тогда прислушайтесь к моему совету. Говорите все как есть. Переходите сразу к сути вопроса. И не подлизывайтесь. Он не Хакс.

— Постараюсь.

— Как давно вы работаете на разведку? Вы подотчетны Хейсу или Лодестару?

— Недолго… — расплывчато ответила Рей. — Я новенькая.

— Новенькая? Вас перевели после взрыва Базы? — офицер помрачнел. — Проклятое Сопротивление. У меня были друзья на «Старкиллере».

— Да. У меня тоже, — притворно посочувствовала Рей. — Мой друг погиб там, — добавила она, думая о Хане Соло, но поспешила сменить опасную тему: — Он всегда такой быстрый?

Судя по ощущениям, они прошли, вероятно, половину «Финализатора».

— Он ходит еще быстрее, когда не в духе. Приходится держать себя в форме. Сегодня выдался довольно неплохой день.

— О.

— Мы почти на мостике. Скоро переведете дыхание, лейтенант.

— Мы направляемся на мостик?

Офицер кивнул.

— Как правило, Лидер командует оттуда. Разумеется, где-то у него имеется кабинет, но он редко им пользуется.

— Я никогда не была на мостике, — невольно вырвалось у Рей.

— Оттуда открывается прекрасный вид. Мы на месте. Держитесь позади остальных и дожидайтесь, пока вас вызовут.

Рей последовала инструкциям и встала рядом с другими шестью офицерами, пока Бен шагал по длинной полосе, ведущей к широким иллюминаторам. Почти сразу он принялся задавать вопросы подчиненным — правда, это больше напоминало щадящий допрос — и раздавать приказы. Те, к кому обращался Верховный лидер, выходили вперед или вытягивались по стойке смирно, бледные, совсем как она сама на «Старкиллере». Рей попыталась спрятать неприятные воспоминания подальше, потому что не представляла, что случится, когда очередь дойдет до нее.

Стараясь отвлечься, она принялась рассматривать мостик. Здесь находился командный центр боевого корабля, вмещавшего пятьдесят тысяч человек. Звездные разрушители во многом походили на огромные космические города с собственной армией и флотом. История подобных кораблей уходила корнями во времена Старой Республики, но «Финализатор» представлял собой венец долгой линии технического и производственного прогресса. Даже Рей, механик-самоучка, не могла не оценить размаха создателей таких машин.

Ее взгляд пытался вобрать в себя все, в глубине души ей до дрожи нравилась продуманность мельчайших деталей. Даже иллюминаторы были все той же треугольной формы, как и в обломках на Джакку. И конечно, никаких перил над углублениями, где размещался персонал. Несмотря на слегка видоизмененный дизайн, многое осталось по-прежнему. Как говорится, все новое — это хорошо забытое старое. Зрелище многолюдного и шумного действующего корабля, где каждый занят выполнением своей задачи, переговариваясь по головным комлинкам или совещаясь с кем-то, склонившись над рабочей консолью, продолжало потрясать ее. На мостике находилось не меньше трех десятков человек!

— Разведка, да? — снова прервал ее размышления разговорчивый офицер. — Вам ни разу не приходилось наблюдать, как он проводит допрос?

— Приходилось, — опыт Рей был куда более личным, чем он мог предполагать.

— Он действительно читает чужие мысли?

— Да, — ответила она и добавила, стараясь укрепить свою «легенду»: — Как и Лидер Сноук.

— Чудная штука эта Сила, — мужчина покачал головой. — О, внимание. Ваша очередь. Удачи.

Держась настороже, Рей прошла тридцать слишком долгих шагов к центральной части мостика.

«Финализатор» кружил по орбите Корусанта. Медленно выходя из тени планеты, корабль освещался сиянием, исходившим от прославленной столицы галактики. И в переливах этого света возвышался Кайло Рен. В своем плаще и маске он стоял спиной к Рей, и она замерла на миг, осознав, как Бен Соло походил на своего легендарного деда-ситха. Сходство заключалось не только в антураже величественного корабля, но и в самом Бене Соло.

От Кайло Рена исходило ощущение власти. Военной… Политической… Власти Силы. Невозможно было отрицать тот посыл, который он воплощал собой.

Но Рей знала, что такова лишь одна его половина. Под плащом и шлемом скрывался человек, преследуемый сомнениями и мучимый тяжестью семейного наследия. Человек, которому приходилось справляться с новыми обязанностями. Но он никогда не разделял прореспубликанских взглядов матери — он отверг их. И, по странной прихоти судьбы, оказался здесь, способный совершить то, что никогда не было по силам ни одному джедаю Республики. Ныне будущее галактики оказалось подвластно воле Бена. В том числе и будущее Силы. И если у него все получится, он не только превзойдет своего бывшего учителя Сноука, но затмит самого Дарта Вейдера!.. Да что там, Дарта Сидиуса! Но для равновесия и мира одного возвышения Темной стороны будет недостаточно. Бену понадобится подспорье Света — ее, Рей, помощь, если они хотят избежать повторения войны, которая привела к стольким бедам.

Именно для этого она пришла к нему. Вот, что предлагал ей Бен в тронном зале. Впервые Рей засомневалась, а не совершила ли она ошибку в тот день… Ведь если Светлая сторона не придет к нему от нее, то от кого еще?..

Возможно, ответ скрывался в джедайских текстах, которые они обсуждали каждый вечер, и в воспоминаниях Бена о его обучении в юности. Где-то их ждала истина, которую не могли затмить годы заблуждений. Кроме того, оставались мемуары Леи, которые Рей собиралась прочитать. Мать Бена поведала ей, что записала самое важное — все, в чем считала себя правой и нет. Пусть ее познания не касаются Силы, но опыт закаленного воина и политика нельзя просто так отбрасывать в сторону.

Хватит ли этого? И нуждается ли Свет в такой защитнице, как Рей? Они с Беном столько спорили и ссорились, что в каком-то смысле даже поладили на этом фоне. Впрочем, пока вопросы касались исключительно Силы… Может, ей стоило быть потверже с Беном, сильнее влиять на его решения?.. Она искала того, кто сможет показать ей ее место в мире, но как знать, не упустила ли она то, что искала, в тронном зале, когда была слишком охвачена переживаниями и страхом, чтобы оценить его по достоинству.

В эту самую секунду, глядя на силуэт Кайло Рена на фоне столицы, которую он собирался обречь на мучительный голод, Рей осознала, что пришла пора принять свою роль всерьез. Внизу под ними миллионы голосов кричали от ужаса перед Первым орденом, они заслуживают своего заступника. Лея Органа больше не поможет им, время прямых столкновений прошло. Рей отчетливо понимала это теперь. И Бен сам говорил, что Свет и Тьма должны действовать вместе, чтобы обрести равновесие. Поэтому она не должна молчать.

О звезды… Была ли она неправа, отказав ему тогда?..

Равновесие Силы по-прежнему казалось ей бесконечной чередой загадок, где решение одной неумолимо влекло появление другой. Но если род Бена действительно был родом Избранного, то, основываясь на опыте прошлых поколений, они обязательно найдут решение. Возможно, в древних книгах Люка Скайуокера, воспоминаниях Леи Органы… В конце концов, в истории Дарта Вейдера и в собранных им голокронах. И в прошлом Бена Соло тоже.

Бен Соло, чей взгляд становился таким мечтательным, когда он говорил о Силе. Бен Соло, давно отрекшийся от родных, но оставшийся Скайуокером. Противоречия Тьмы и Света раздирали его изнутри, и, подобно деду, Бен Соло был редким дарксайдером, способным протянуть руку Свету.

«Присоединись ко мне», — воззвал Вейдер к сыну, но Люк Скайуокер отверг его, гордо объявив себя джедаем, как его отец до него… Чтобы однажды разочароваться во всем, во что верил, и фанатично вознамериться уничтожить то последнее, что осталось от джедаев. Размышляя об этом, Рей часто задавалась вопросом, не сожалел ли он о том своем решении? Ведь если бы отец и сын Скайуокеры когда-то обрели мир, сколь многое могло пойти иначе?..

Рей сама оказывалась лицом к лицу с подобным выбором и Скайуокером с протянутой рукой. Так не ошиблась ли она, так же как ее несостоявшийся учитель? Следовало ли им объединиться в смысле большем, нежели один только союз против Сноука?.. Пока она не знала ответа, но чувствовала, что этот вопрос будет преследовать ее.

— Лейтенант, поднимитесь туда, — прошипел кто-то за ее спиной, вырвав Рей из задумчивого оцепенения, и она поспешила вперед, поняв, что остановилась.

Окружающие, понятное дело, спишут это на нервозность. Ее промедление, похоже, затянулось, поскольку Бен уже обернулся к ней, сложив руки на груди. Эта поза не сулила ничего хорошего.

Он рассердился?.. Было трудно разобрать. Собственно, в этом заключалась одна из многих причин, по которым Рей ненавидела его маску. Настоящее лицо Бена было таким выразительным… Джакку научила Рей хорошо распознавать чужие лица. Но как прочтешь маску?..

— Обычно принято отдавать честь, — негромко проворчал Бен, когда она встала перед ним. Но в который раз Рей почувствовала его ухмылку за маской. — Продолжай. Сделай так, чтобы все выглядело правдоподобно, — тихо скомандовал он. — На тебя смотрят все, хотя делают вид, что нет. Считай это проверкой своего прикрытия.

Рей честно попыталась сымитировать то, что делали офицеры перед ней.

— Пока слабовато, — Бен откровенно смеялся над ней. — Вообще никак.

— Я не собираюсь пресмыкаться перед тобой и целовать тебе ноги, — процедила она, с трудом не повышая голоса.

— Ты уже предупреждала меня не просить твоих поцелуев, — отозвался он, и ее щеки загорелись. Однако Бен продолжил как ни в чем не бывало: — Я видел, что ты задумалась. О чем?

— О том, что ты смотришься здесь, как на своем месте, — ответила она, теперь не сомневаясь, что вызвала у него широкую улыбку.

— Подойди сюда, взгляни, — пригласил он.

И Рей подступила к иллюминатору.

— Это… бесподобно, — она застыла. И призналась, сознавая всю абсурдность своих слов: — Отсюда кажется, что там так спокойно…

— Ты говорила, что хочешь побывать тут.

Она подошла ближе, чтобы лучше взглянуть на сужающийся гигантский нос «Финализатора».

— О, Бен. Все прямо так, как я всегда себе представляла, — выдохнула Рей, а она была не из тех, кого легко впечатлить. — На Джакку можно забраться на мостик тех кораблей и видеть далеко за горизонт, но они не идут ни в какое сравнение… Бесподобно… — повторила она, честно не зная правильных слов, чтобы описать свои чувства в этот миг. Это было подобно исполнившейся мечте.

— Каких кораблей? — спросил Бен.

— «Инфликтор» и «Реведжер», — ответила она, глядя в иллюминатор.

— «Реведжер» был звездным дредноутом типа «Палач».

Рей удивилась тому, что он знал об этом.

— Да. Его создали «Верфи Куата», — добавила она. — Но даже он кажется маленьким по сравнению с «Финализатором». Твой корабль огромен. А мостик раза в два больше тех, по которым я лазила на Джакку.

— В три раза, — уточнил он и встал рядом с ней. — Мне хотелось бы посмотреть на твои старые корабли, Рей. Когда-нибудь мы с тобой отправимся на Джакку.

— Знаешь, после тридцати лет под солнцем они прилично сохранились, — поделилась она. — Удивительно…

— Я хочу их увидеть, Рей. Ты отвезешь меня туда?

Но она снова рефлекторно отмела тему Джакку:

— Лорд Вейдер, наверное, гордится тобой из Силы. Ты первый Скайуокер, который правит галактикой, и все такое.

— Моя мать один срок занимала пост канцлера, — вздохнул он.

— Это другое, и ты это знаешь, — она подразумевала только самое лучшее. — Бен, находясь здесь, ты действительно похож на ситха.

— Я не ситх.

Он говорил ей это не раз, но Рей не могла ему верить. Бен Соло стремился к Тьме и был амбициозен и жаден до власти, как ситх. Цель для него всегда оправдывала средства. Он убил своего учителя ради трона. Сколько бы Бен ни отрекался от прошлого, он повторял его словом и делом. Тем не менее Рей не стала спорить.

— Спасибо, Бен, — сказала она вместо этого.

— Я все еще сержусь, что ты ослушалась меня, — напомнил он, хотя ответ звучал почти спокойно.

— Ты удивился?

— Нет. Но я все еще зол.

— А я все еще благодарна. Я очень хотела увидеть мостик. Спасибо тебе за это.

Бен шагнул в ее сторону, словно почувствовал что-то.

— А вот и Хакс. Опусти подбородок и спокойно уходи отсюда, — коротко приказал он. — Запасной выход с правой стороны. Воспользуйся этим маршрутом. Сначала отдай честь, а потом поворачивайся.

— Поняла.

— Выполняй. Увидимся вечером, — тихо произнес он. И добавил уже громче: — Свободна.


	17. Chapter 17

Вечером Бен вернулся позже обычного. Когда он снял маску, то выглядел усталым, но все равно поприветствовал ее слабой улыбкой. Несомненно, он должен был заметить перемены. Рей специально приглушила свет, как ему нравилось, и сидела на диване, а не на полу. Как бы там ни было, Бен промолчал, хотя она не сомневалась, что ничто не ускользнуло от его внимания. Пусть так, решила Рей, она старалась.

Многое обдумав, она решила наладить взаимопонимание с Беном. В дальнейшем это поспособствует их сотрудничеству, поскольку пока приходилось довольствоваться однообразными вечерами, во время которых они беседовали на нейтральные темы. Во всяком случае, хоть какой-то план лучше, чем полное его отсутствие. Сначала Рей поведает Бену, что видела сегодня на корабле, а он посоветует, что еще интересного стоит посмотреть на борту. Пора разбавлять бесконечные дискуссии о Силе. Как знать, может, будет даже весело.

— У меня есть для тебя кое-что, — с ходу произнес Бен, подходя к ней и протягивая небольшой прямоугольник на цепочке.

— Ух ты! — изумилась Рей, мгновенно вскочив и поднеся к свету идентификационный чип Первого ордена. Каждый находящийся на «Финализаторе» обладал таким документом!

— Лейтенант Рената Соло, — вслух зачитала она и растерянно уставилась на Бена. — Соло?!

Он пожал плечами.

— Обычное имя, его ты точно не забудешь, — пояснил он, явно наслаждаясь собой. — Примите мои поздравления, лейтенант. Теперь вы — особый помощник Верховного лидера по вопросам разведки в Сопротивлении.

— Мило, — выдохнула Рей, но цепочку надела. Неожиданный подарок открывал ей свободный проход по разрушителю, по крайней мере, в публичные места.

— Отныне ты одна из нас, — торжественно объявил Бен.

— Едва ли, — поморщилась Рей. — Это обычная маскировка! — Сделав паузу, она решилась спросить: — А у лейтенанта Соло хватит допуска для посещения отсека гипердвигателя?

— Привилегий у тебя нет, тебе никто не подчиняется, но звания хватит, чтобы свободно ходить по всему кораблю. И я всегда буду уверен, что мне непременно сообщат, если тебя задержат или поймают.

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулась Рей. — Хм. Я чувствую себя такой важной. «Особый помощник Рената Соло» звучит здорово. Не то что какая-то мусорщица с Джакку.

— Есть один нюанс.

Она вскинула голову:

— Какой?

— Этот, — Бен вручил ей небольшой металлический диск.

— Маячок? — прищурилась она.

— Да. Ты получаешь допуск, а я всегда буду знать, где ты находишься. Убери его в карман.

Рей пренебрежительно фыркнула.

— Доверяй, но проверяй, — добавил Бен, объясняя свое решение. — Таков уговор. Свобода в обмен на ответственность.

Нахмурившись, она повертела устройство в руке.

— Боишься, что я испорчу двигатели?

— Если ты это сделаешь, я вышвырну тебя в шлюз.

— Я понимаю, — Рей обдумывала предстоящее решение. Дома, на Джакку, ей не к кому было возвращаться, и тем более не требовалось кому-либо докладывать о своих передвижениях, поэтому мысль о подобном вызывала двойственные чувства.

— Я доверяю тебе, — многозначительно произнес Бен. — Не дай мне повод пожалеть об этом.

— Ладно, — Рей кивнула и положила маячок в карман. — Спасибо за все. Мне правда очень тяжело изнывать в твоей каюте. Теперь будет легче.

— Лейтенант Соло, — с нажимом повторил Бен. — Не подведите меня, оправдайте мое доверие.

Выпрямившись, Рей насмешливо отсалютовала:

— Да, сэр, Верховный лидер Дарт Бен, сэр.

Он фыркнул в ответ и принялся стаскивать перчатки.

— В нынешние времена у повстанцев совсем туго с дисциплиной? — поинтересовался он. — То, что ты сделала, выглядело ужасно. Повторишь это на публике — и мгновенно выдашь себя, потому что никто не поверит, что у тебя за плечами базовое обучение. Хакс тебя точно арестует.

Но Рей не смутилась.

— Что поделать, — сверкнула она улыбкой. — Не выйдет из меня образцового орденца.

Бен расстегнул плащ, и она невольно залюбовалась — ему очень шли плащи. Они придавали ему величественности. В Бене всего было немного чересчур, и эта черта то отталкивала, то притягивала. С ним было невозможно соскучиться. В его характере странным образом уживалось множество противоречий.

— Проголодался? — спросила она, меняя тему.

— Не очень.

— Вот и я, — поддержала его Рей. Сегодня она поставила себе цель не перечить и ни в коем случае не провоцировать его. Начало вроде бы получилось неплохим. — Скоро обновятся ленты новостей. Не хочешь посмотреть? — предложила она, приглашающе указав на диван.

— Конечно.

Он сел, и она плюхнулась следом, правда, на самый дальний конец дивана. Но ведь главное, не на пол! Бен должен оценить ее старания.

Первым делом они посмотрели новости со стороны Ордена, а точнее, хронику того, как солдаты в идеально подогнанной форме эффективно убивали людей. Сегодняшняя новостная военная сводка пестрила сообщениями о том, что союзническое правительство Новой Республики на Плэксисе находится на грани развала, а главный космопорт Корусанта перешел под контроль Первого ордена. «Победа близка», — сообщила белозубая орденская комментаторша. Следом потекли радостные дискуссии аналитиков о предполагаемом графике капитуляции основных систем.

Шоу завершилось коротким интервью самого генерала Хакса.

«Этот путь начался тридцать лет назад среди пепла старой Империи, — вещал он. — Очень скоро все системы склонятся перед Первым орденом. Больше никто не встанет на нашем пути». — На лице Хакса расцвела улыбка, и он принялся воздавать должное Верховному лидеру Кайло Рену за его неустанное руководство военной кампанией.

«Где бы мы были без Кайло Рена после великой потери нашего почитаемого Верховного лидера Сноука», — вторила ему восхищенная дама-комментатор.

Не удержавшись, Рей закатила глаза, что не укрылось от Бена.

— Если бы они только знали… — со смешком выдохнул он.

— Тебя не смущает то, что они увековечивают ложь? — полюбопытствовала Рей, но слегка стушевалась, ведь вопрос явно противоречил ее дружелюбному сегодняшнему настрою. Она попыталась сгладить неловкость улыбкой.

— Смущает ли меня вранье? — задумчиво повторил Бен. — Нет. Половина истории — это ложь, Рей. Главное, уметь распознавать, за какой половиной кроется правда.

Не зацикливаясь на ставшем почти привычным цинизме, Рей воспользовалось шансом разговорить Бена:

— А как насчет тебя? Тебя не волнует, что в истории солгут заодно и о тебе?

Он покачал головой, и в его глазах заплясали веселые огоньки, неприятно резанувшие воспоминанием о Хане Соло.

— История будет благосклонна ко мне, ведь писать ее буду я. Я выбираю то, что будет считаться ложью, Рей.

— Ох.

Следующими были «Новости свободного Корусанта», или сводка событий с точки зрения противоположной стороны, которой Бен уделял не менее пристальное внимание. Местные власти столицы призывали испуганных жителей не терять веру и никогда — никогда, никогда, никогда — не сдаваться. Однако они перестали давать прямой эфир с места военных действий. Во всем и вся чувствовалось атмосфера начала конца, но пока что никто не решался говорить об этом открыто. Сквозь оптимистический настрой пробивалась всеобщая удрученность.

В завершение программы было продемонстрировано послание от генерала Леи Органы, лидера Сопротивления, ныне скрывающейся неизвестно где. На записи мать Бена была одета в знакомый серый наряд, который запомнился Рей по Крэйту. Генерал начала свою речь со слов, что надежда похожа на солнце, затем объявила, что духовно она остается с Корусантом и надеется в скором времени привести подмогу. На прощание она дала всем противникам Первого ордена старое республиканское напутствие: «Да пребудет с вами Сила». Ведущая мрачно повторила эту фразу. Печальное зрелище напоминало прощание на похоронах. А затем передача закончилась.

В каюте надолго повисла тишина.

Рей пыталась подобрать безопасную тему, чтобы разрядить обстановку, когда Бен внезапно заговорил:

— Она выглядит лучше, чем в последний раз, когда я ее видел, — заметил он. — Ее карьера строилась на играх с чувствами толпы. Она годами оттачивала роль мученицы, доведя ее до идеала.

Бен дернул головой, и Рей не разобрала, что выражало это движение: досаду или сарказм. Или, может, всего понемногу?

— Мне нравится твоя мать, — призналась Рей. — Но иногда она слегка перебарщивает.

— Хочешь сказать, постоянно? — усмехнулся Бен. — Поведай мне кое-что, Рей. Моя мать так и не узнала, откуда пришли те кредиты, благодаря которым ей с подельниками удалось улизнуть?

— Нет, — несмотря на испытываемые по этому поводу смешанные чувства, Рей не позволяла себе сожалеть о своем поступке. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть. — Я сказала ей, что их передал представитель Куата. Кстати, что с ним случилось?

— Мертв. Его расстреляли.

— Вот как, — Рей не удивилась, но не могла скрыть своего разочарования.

Бен поднял брови.

— Меня удивляет, что моя мать поверила твоей лжи. В прежние времена она без труда распознавала ложь. Кроме того, она Одаренная. Пусть мой дядя почти не обучал ее, но у нее есть задатки, как и у тебя. Правда, она не слишком стремилась овладеть Силой, ведь следующим джедаем в семье предстояло стать мне, а не ей.

— Не стоит верить в то, что твоя мать говорила на записи, — мягко вклинилась Рей, — она сама прекрасно понимает, что Сопротивление проиграло. Она лично приказала мне уходить подальше, когда я отдала ей кредиты. Просила найти безопасное место, чтобы спасти Свет.

Рей опустила голову, чувствуя свою вину за ту ужасную сцену, когда за ней внезапно прилетел Бен. Истина вскрылась самым неприятным образом, впрочем, свойственным семье Скайуокеров.

— Генерал Лея очень беспокоилась, что ты найдешь меня и обратишь к Тьме.

— Да, звучит правдоподобно, — согласился Бен. — Должно быть, это страшит ее больше всего. Но ее суждения устарели. Я не хочу, чтобы ты становилась Темной, Рей. Мой план заключается в другом. Ты должна остаться на Светлой стороне.

— Неужели ты даже не собираешься попытаться? — шутливо посетовала она.

— Мне кажется или я слышу в твоем голосе разочарование? — Бен с кривой улыбкой ответил вопросом на вопрос.

— Есть немного, — не стала отрицать Рей. Как бы странно это ни звучало, такое положение вещей ее несколько раздражало. — Даже Сноук не пытался меня обратить.

— Просто он знал, что ты безнадежна. В тебе дух настоящего джедая… Помнишь? Справедливости ради, это была высокая похвала от старика. В тот миг я понял… прозрел, что мы должны объединить силы.

— Потому что в тебе дух истинного ситха?

— Я не ситх, — несколько напряженно повторил Бен. — Пора избавляться от пережитков прошлого, — он внимательно посмотрел на нее. — Порой мне кажется, что я предчувствовал это еще на «Старкиллере», прежде чем окончательно осознать в тронном зале перед Сноуком. В какой-то миг на меня сошло озарение, что нам следует искать равновесие, а не сражаться друг с другом в бесконечном цикле разрушения.

— Мы практически уничтожили меч твоего деда, — Рей вспомнила те события.

— Это произошло потому, что наши силы равны, — Бен встретил ее взгляд. — Я Тьма, которая становится сильнее…

— А я Свет, который возник, чтобы противостоять тебе, — закончила за него Рей.

— Да, — кивнул он и прошептал с тем самым мечтательным выражением лица: — Сила стремится к равновесию. Рей, — его темные глаза пронизывали ее, — Сила послала тебя мне.

Рей покачала головой, но чувствовала его правоту, какой бы пафосной ни казалась эта фраза. Однажды ей самой пришло видение о Кайло Рене, задолго до встречи с ним во плоти.

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю, Рей? — продолжил он. — Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Пожалуй, не до конца, думала она, испытующе глядя в его лицо. Оно было серьезно, как тогда в тронном зале, выражая смесь решимости и уязвимости. Слишком откровенный вид, но естественный для человека, который скрывает лицо за маской от всех, кроме нее.

— Это значит, что мы противоположности, которым суждено уравновесить Силу? — предположила она. — Так?

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Мы не противоположности, Рей. Все обстоит иначе. Мы с тобой связаны судьбой.

Нахмурившись, Рей недоверчиво взглянула на него. Но, похоже, он говорил на полном серьезе. Впрочем, как всегда.

— С-судьбой? — невольно запнулась она, хотя пора было бы привыкнуть.

— Да, судьбой, — твердо повторил Бен, привстав и пересев к ней ближе. — Ты была послана мне, тебе предназначено помочь мне, тебе предначертано быть со мной. Ты моя судьба, Рей.

— Судьба…

Настойчивость Бена начинала пугать ее, пусть это и было ему свойственно. Кому как не последнему Скайуокеру провозглашать судьбу главной движущей силой своей жизни.

— Да, — выдохнул Бен, взяв обе ее руки. Их пальцы переплелись, и он крепко сжал их. Сейчас это походило не на робкое прикосновение через Силу, а на властный жест того, кто заявляет свои права. — Не противься этому, Рей. Не противься мне, — шептал он. Его губы все приближались… Его слова были просьбой… или предупреждением?..

Рей не знала ответа, но не сомневалась, что Бен ее вот-вот поцелует. Он придвинулся к ней почти вплотную, и она закрыла глаза, чувствуя на щеке его теплое дыхание. Его губы оказались совсем рядом… Рей, однако, решила, что через несколько восхитительных секунд она скажет решительное «нет». Но предвкушение медленно убивало… Она бы никому не призналась, но ей не терпелось ощутить его губы. Чего он ждал?!

— Рей…

— Да! — воскликнула она чересчур громко. «Пожалуйста… Сделай это или мне придется взять все в свои руки!»

Но внезапно их прервало заново включившееся послание Леи Органы, и это окончательно испортило момент. Вряд ли есть что-то более обескураживающее, чем голос матери, с которой ты не в ладах, и женщины, которая являлась твоим генералом и покровителем.

Резко отодвинувшись, Бен процедил сквозь зубы что-то неприличное. Рей открыла глаза.

Их отвлекли в самый неподходящий из всех возможных неподходящих моментов. Уставившись на погасший экран, Бен выругался снова, и Рей, не удержавшись, начала глупо хихикать, потому что… Что это вообще было? Отчасти то, что их прервали, казалось не лишенным иронии, но звук голоса Леи служил ярким и печальным напоминанием о том, что разделяло их с Беном.

Бен взмахнул рукой, и звук стих. Он оглянулся на нее, словно спрашивая, не желает ли она возобновить прерванное, но настрой был безнадежно испорчен. Вдобавок раскрасневшаяся Рей по-прежнему прижимала ладонь ко рту, не в силах подавить приступ смеха.

Поэтому Бен перевел взгляд на голопроектор, слушая послание Леи Органы, а потом прокрутил его еще раз, и еще, не сводя с нее глаз. Наконец он откинулся на спинку дивана и вздохнул.

— Поразительно, что мать до сих пор жива, — произнес он без энтузиазма, наблюдая за тем, как она произносит речь. Знаменитая принцесса погибшей планеты оказалась права во всех своих предостережениях насчет угрозы со стороны Первого ордена. Сейчас это придавало особенный вес ее словам о борьбе за демократию. — Моя мать пережила Восстание, множество покушений во времена Новой Республики, а теперь руководит Сопротивлением, — Бен скривился. — Помяни мое слово, Рей, она переживет нас с тобой.

Но Рей думала о другом: стал бы Бен убивать свою мать, представься ему такой шанс? Наверное, нет. У него несколько раз была возможность сделать это… Однако на Крэйте он не пожелал брать пленных. И до этого хладнокровно расправился с Ханом Соло.

— Сноук убил бы ее? — задала вопрос Рей.

Бен задумался.

— Не уверен. Вероятно, в первую очередь он попытался бы использовать ее в качестве политического инструмента. А если бы она отказалась, то в этом случае ее ожидала казнь.

Искоса глянув на Бена, Рей решилась поправить его:

— Сноук поручил бы это тебе. Как пытался со мной.

Кивнув, Бен отвернулся.

— Я считал, что она погибла, когда истребитель из моего сопровождения взорвал мостик их крейсера. Но потом я почувствовал ее присутствие в Силе на Крэйте. Как бы то ни было, эту женщину нелегко убить.

— Ну, она Скайуокер, — сухо заметила Рей, чувствуя себя неловко при воспоминании о маленькой деке — прощальном даре Леи Органы. Генерал доверилась ей, но вряд ли могла подозревать, что ее мемуары могут оказаться совсем рядом с ее сыном. Наверное, узнай она это, пришла бы в ужас… Однако Рей все больше казалось, что так будет правильно. Если Бен Соло намеревается править галактикой, наверное, ему стоит извлечь выгоду из опыта собственной матери — политика со стажем. Если он сумеет принять это, так тому и быть.

— Бен, как ты собираешься править, когда победишь? — она набралась смелости спросить, понимая, что невозможно вечно держать все Ядро в условиях военного положения. Или нет?..

Бен все еще пребывал в раздумьях, глядя на очередной виток выступления матери.

— Бен? — напомнила о себе Рей.

— Я все еще размышляю над этим вопросом. Полагаю, придется озаботиться по этому поводу, когда закончится война.

— Это может случиться в любой день.

— Я знаю.

Что ж, это не обнадеживало.

— Может, посмотрим что-нибудь другое? — предложила она, надеясь разрядить обстановку. Все, что касалось Леи Органы, всегда приводило Бена в подавленное состояние, а Рей надеялась провести этот вечер без лишнего напряжения. Например, так, как вечера, которые она проводила с Финном, Роуз и По. Но, естественно, желания сбываются редко. С Беном им нечасто доводилось смеяться. И на самом деле это был плохой знак.

— Ладно, — постановила она. — Посмотрим что-нибудь другое.

— Вот, — согласился он, протягивая ей пульт от голопроектора. — Включай что пожелаешь. Мне все равно. Главное — без нее.

— Хорошо, — Рей начала листать каналы. Был праймтайм, поэтому везде шли самые популярные шоу. — Как насчет?..

— Нет, не это. Ненавижу кулинарную ерунду. Мне плевать, кто лучший пекарь на Чандриле.

— Мне тоже, — еще с Джакку она запретила себе смотреть любые программы, демонстрирующие еду.

— И не это. Состязания в пении меня раздражают. Всегда выигрывает какая-нибудь тви’лечка, потому что она горячая и полуголая.

— Согласна, — Рей с трудом подавила усмешку.

— Выключи. Терпеть не могу полицейские сериалы.

— Почему? — удивилась она. — Мне казалось, ты у нас всей душой за закон и порядок.

— Я ненавижу эти сериалы. Взгляни на того мужика — какое клише. Готов поспорить, с ним в комплекте идет напарник-новичок и какая-нибудь девка-аналитик с твоей странной прежней прической, которая в итоге и раскроет дело.

— Что тебя не устраивает в моей прическе? — нахмурилась Рей. — Ты считаешь меня странной?

— Не тебя, а то, что раньше красовалось у тебя на голове.

Рей невольно пригладила свои распущенные волосы. На Джакку никто не уделял особого внимания своей внешности, это было непрактично. Кроме того, Рей знала, что она не из хорошеньких.

— Мне она нравилась, — добавил вдруг Бен. — Придавала тебе бойцовский вид. Но в детстве мать всегда накручивала похожие. Это был ее излюбленный стиль.

Рей невольно сглотнула, понимая, что разговор вновь зашел не туда, и предприняла новую попытку исправить положение.

— Ненавижу программы о медицине, — процедил Бен. — Кому вообще интересны непонятные заигрывания докторов друг с другом. Если расчет на то, чтобы впечатлить терминологией, то это не работает.

— Хорошо, — покорилась Рей.

— Да этим гонкам на подах без малого год, — скривился Бен. — Я их видел. Тот мужик в конце обгонит всех на последнем круге.

— Да, я помню. Но финиш вышел красивый. И еще знаменитая авария. Лучший чемпионат, который мне довелось смотреть, Бен.

— Согласен. Но какое удовольствие наблюдать за гонкой, если тебе известен победитель?

— Ты прав.

— Мультики? Нам что, по пять лет?

— Ох, не говори, что ты и тут знаешь, чем все закончится, — ухмыльнулась Рей. — Тебе чем-то не угодил Транспортник Томас?

— Ничем. Мне он нравился, когда я был ребенком. Теперь я не ребенок. Такова проблема голонета. Каналов сотни, а смотреть нечего. — Он сморщил нос. — Особенно сегодня, когда в центре внимания моя мать.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты несколько привередлив? — мягко спросила Рей, разглядывая внушительный список каналов.

— А что в этом плохого? — нахмурился он. — Просто у меня более высокие стандарты.

— Тогда, конечно, тебе придется по душе это, — предположила Рей, отыскав канал, на котором шел длинный биографический сериал про императора Палпатина — тот самый, с плейлиста Бена. Беспроигрышный вариант.

Уловка сработала. Бен заметно расслабился и кивнул:

— Вот это хорошо. — И, потянувшись, забрал у нее пульт: — Я переключу на третий эпизод. Первые два посвящены политической подоплеке того, как Палпатин набирал власть во время правления Валорума, поэтому до третьего эпизода событий немного. Кого волнует налогообложение торговых путей отдаленных систем.

После двух часов просмотра Рей узнала о падении Старой Республики, о том, как сожгли Храм джедаев, о конце Войны Клонов и о таинственный фигуре Дарта Вейдера, находившегося в тени императорского трона. Третий эпизод закончился провозглашением Империи, и Рей, в общем-то, слышала эту историю, правда, без таких подробностей. Как водится, история состоит из точек зрения, но Рей поразили те факты, относительно которых эксперты сходились во мнениях. Дождавшись, когда сериал закончится, она выключила голонет и обернулась к Бену:

— Все действительно так и было? Народ приветствовал провозглашение Империи?

— Да. Разумеется, нашлись несогласные, но после разрушительной войны галактике была необходима сильная централизованная власть.

— Интересно, я никогда не слышала о том, что Палпатин стал Императором законным путем, — вслух удивилась Рей, поскольку в интерпретации тех, кто рассказывал ей об этом, он представлял собой олицетворение зла.

— Шиву Палпатину не пришлось завоевывать галактику, как мне, — объяснил Бен. — Он готовил почву, оставаясь за кулисами событий, поэтому власть в конце концов сама упала к нему в руки. Он был великолепным ситхом. Действовал хитро и никогда в открытую, не появлялся перед врагами без маскировки. Джедаи не могли предвидеть его шаги, что само по себе большое достижение.

— Так джедаи действительно пытались убить его?

— Да, — посуровел Бен. — Люк Скайуокер счел угрозой меня, а джедаи сочли ею канцлера на том основании, что он являлся ситхом. У Совета джедаев не было ни единого доказательства для ареста Палпатина, не говоря уж о санкции на казнь. Палпатин был законно избранным сенатором от Набу и законно избранным канцлером. Он был абсолютно легитимной политической фигурой во всех отношениях, даже если был ситхом.

— Видимо, Сидиус был весьма неплох, раз в одиночку расправился с Советом джедаев, — заметила Рей.

— Я практически уверен, что Вейдер присутствовал во время этого боя, хотя в книгах об этом ничего нет. О роли моего деда в тех событиях никогда не упоминают. Дарт Вейдер словно появился из ниоткуда и стал правой рукой Императора.

Рей проследила за взглядом Бена, устремившимся к медитационной камере, где лежала маска его деда.

— Сноук рассказывал, что Сидиус обходился с Вейдером ужасно. Он никогда не обучал его в должной мере и держал на коротком поводке.

— Почему? — искренне удивилась Рей.

— Почему? — переспросил Бен. — Он боялся могущества Вейдера. Как Люк Скайуокер боялся меня.

— Он боялся, что Вейдер сместит его?

— Да. Таков путь ситхов. Но Сидиус боялся еще и потому, что Вейдер был Избранным, и если бы он выполнил пророчество, это ознаменовало бы конец ситхов.

— Но это все равно случилось в итоге, — тихо возразила Рей.

— Да. Судьбу не обманешь, — многозначительно предупредил ее Бен. — В этом бою не победить. Многие пытались и потерпели крах. Ловушка для глупцов.

Он снова посмотрел на дверь медитационной.

— Вейдер так и не сумел полностью раскрыть свой потенциал в Силе. После того как он почти сгорел заживо, он использовал большую часть сил, чтобы поддерживать свою жизнь. Он был обречен вечно носить респиратор. Джедай называл его больше машиной, чем человеком.

Бен хмуро отвернулся.

— Я много времени провел в его замке. Вейдер не был машиной.

— Так… Почему ты не ситх? — наконец в упор спросила Рей.

— По той же причине, по которой ты не джедай. Мой учитель не был ситхом, — объяснил Бен. — Будь тогда где-нибудь ситхский наставник, я бы пошел к нему. Но таковых не нашлось. Поэтому я оказался у Сноука.

Плечи Бена слегка расслабились, ему явно льстил ее интерес к предмету беседы. 

— Сноук рассказывал, что у Сидиуса была тайная жена. Какая-то женщина с нижних уровней Корусанта, с которой у него была интрижка в юности. Они оставались вместе до самой его кончины.

— Этого не было в сериале, — припомнила Рей, заинтригованная перспективой услышать любопытную подковерную историю.

— О его жене не пишут в книгах по истории, — сообщил Бен. — Она была добра к Лорду Вейдеру. Сноук говорил, что она сочувствовала ему и часто заступалась за него перед мужем.

— А откуда Сноук все это знал? — подозрительно прищурилась Рей.

Бен пожал плечами:

— Это мне неизвестно. Но Сноук не лгал. Я бы почувствовал его ложь.

— Ты больше не слышишь его голос? — поинтересовалась она, набравшись смелости спросить.

— Нет. С тех пор, как привез тебя. А что случилось? Вернулись те сны?

— Нет, с тех пор, как я здесь, — призналась Рей. — На самом деле странно. В Сопротивлении меня преследовали кошмары.

— Он не ушел, — предостерег Бен. — Он вернется.

— Я знаю, — нервно согласилась она. Мысли о Сноуке нарушили спокойную атмосферу. Вообще, если не считать неловкого почти поцелуя и деклараций Бена о судьбе, вечер прошел довольно приятно. Ей бы хотелось, чтобы так продолжалось и впредь. — Давай прекратим говорить о нем. От этого мне нехорошо.

— Как скажешь, — хмыкнул Бен, резко поднявшись и направившись к обзорному иллюминатору.

Внизу сверкал Корусант — столица Империи Палпатина, место, где произошло большинство событий, описанных в документальном сериале, который они только что посмотрели.

И это побудило Рей задать новый вопрос:

— Корусант будет столицей Первого ордена или ты перенесешь ее в Кольцо?

Такой ход был бы логичен, поскольку Орден опирался на поддержку развивающихся промышленных миров.

— Пока не знаю. Полагаю, мы сделаем столицей Корусант. Это то, чего ждут люди.

— Но тебе как будто все равно.

Бен ответил, не отрывая взгляда от вида снаружи:

— Дело не в том, что мне все равно или что у меня нет четкого плана, как править после войны. Это Первый орден. Мы годами просчитывали сценарии войны. Меня беспокоит то, что, когда мы получим все, через год или два вернется Сноук. Он будет выжидать, пока не минует сама сложная фаза. Затем он убьет меня и заберет все обратно.

Это было очень похоже на его старого учителя, Рей знала об этом и сокрушалась, что она не в силах развеять тревогу Бена. Но оставалась надежда, что они с Беном ошиблись, что их страхи преувеличены.

— Вдруг его нет в живых…

— Он выжил, — твердо произнес Бен. — Я лишь не знаю как, а также где он находится сейчас.

— Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы уйти? — рискнула спросить Рей.

— Что? — на этот раз он обернулся и наградил ее непонимающим взглядом.

— Бен, мы бы справились. Мы могли бы уйти. Никто не узнает, — возбужденно бормотала Рей. — Мы нашли бы тихое и спокойное место, где изучали бы Силу вместе. Мы бы обрели равновесие. Никаких больше джедаев или ситхов. Мы построим что-нибудь новое.

— Вместе? — переспросил он, сузив глаза.

— Да. Вместе, — кивнула Рей. — Как сейчас.

Видимо, это был не тот ответ, на который надеялся Бен.

— Вместе как сейчас, — раздраженно повторил он. — Нет. Тебе не терпится заняться отшельничеством в какой-нибудь дыре, как Люку? Как Йоде? Как Кеноби?

— Как кому? — Рей понятия не имела об обладателях этих имен, кроме Люка.

— Тебя, наверное, это бы устроило, — ухмыльнулся Бен, очевидно, ее слова вывели его из себя. — Ты отлично справляешься с одиночеством, Рей.

Грязный приемчик, но она заставила себя проглотить обиду.

— Смысл в том, что ты мог бы оставить все позади. Войну, Первый орден, твою…

— Ты же несерьезно, — бросил Бен, явно задетый ее предложением. Он еще пуще разозлился и повысил голос: — Рей, от этого тебе не сбежать!

— Почему? — с досадой спросила она.

— Научись думать, прежде чем действовать! — процедил он. — Ты ведешь себя по-детски.

Рей подняла подбородок:

— Я доверяю своему чутью. Только так мне удалось выжить на Джакку!

— Твое навязчивое желание сбежать — вот что помогло тебе уцелеть! — осадил он. — Но побегом не решить всех проблем в жизни. Война не кончится, если мы исчезнем, чтобы блаженно сливаться с Силой. Я не могу уйти и бросить галактику в хаосе, — в речи Бена прорывалось явственное разочарование. — Неужели ты не слушала меня? Нас связала судьба! Нам не под силу противиться ее воле! Нам предстоит пройти через это вместе, Рей. Мне нужно, чтобы ты, наконец, приняла это.

Судьба. Почему все снова свелось к судьбе? Почему Бен так зациклен на этом? И все же Рей не позволила себе сорваться.

— Я говорила о том, что нам под силу сделать это вместе, — терпеливо напомнила она. — Например, попробовать основать новую школу где-нибудь далеко, где нас никто не побеспокоит. Даже Сноук.

— Тебе хочется убежать в закат и создать новый джедайский орден?

Она дернула плечом:

— Да! Что-то вроде этого. Только подумай об этом, Бен.

— Ты по-прежнему не понимаешь? Я не собираюсь искать искупления, Рей.

Он призвал в руку шлем и ткнул его ей под нос:

— Вот кто я! — объявил он и швырнул шлем в стену, от которой тот с грохотом отскочил.

Наверное, еще недавно Рей не сдержалась бы в ответ, но не сейчас.

— Это не все, чем ты являешься! — настаивала она. — В тебе есть Свет и…

— Да! Во мне есть Свет. Но Тьмы гораздо больше. Я хочу быть Кайло Реном! — заявил он. — Первый орден не для того убил миллиарды живых существ при завоевании галактики, чтобы я взял и ушел, обезглавив государство. Даже ради тебя, Рей. Я не могу так поступить. Без этого все теряет смысл.

— Но все, что я вижу, это то, как гибнут люди.

Он не стал спорить, только вздохнул, проведя рукой по взъерошенным волосам.

— Война скоро закончится. Тогда мы получим шанс начать все заново и исправить ошибки.

— Но ты не изменишься! — воскликнула Рей. — Война закончится, а ты… ты все так же будешь собой.

— Да, — согласился он. — Но о том и речь! Хватит пытаться изменить меня! Я хочу, чтобы ты приняла меня таким, какой я есть, и помогла мне!

— Не знаю, смогу ли я, — выдавила Рей, сокрушаясь, что они вернулись к былому «присоединись ко мне» спору.

— Ты даже не пытаешься! — укорил он.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — нахмурилась в ответ Рей.

— Очевидно, гораздо больше, чем ты готова дать. Ты совсем как моя проклятая мать! — рявкнул Бен. Он нетерпеливо зашагал по комнате и, подобрав шлем, швырнул его снова.

Рей наблюдала за его срывом, чувствуя, что ее нервы тоже начинают сдавать.

— Ладно, я ничего не понимаю, — выпалила она. — Но какое я имею отношение к твоим проблемам с матерью? Ты принимаешь все слишком близко к сердцу! Я не могу смириться с этим!

Бен наградил ее многозначительным веселым взглядом:

— И тем не менее ты продолжаешь возвращаться ко мне и…

— Твоя мать предупреждала меня…

— Каково чувствовать себя такой же, как человек, которого ты презираешь и тщетно пытаешься изменить? Каково чувствовать себя точно такой же, как враг, которого ты хочешь спасти от самого себя? А? Это ты понимаешь, Рей?

Лицо Бена потемнело, когда он угрожающе двинулся к ней.

И она не выдержала, этим вечером ее силы уже были исчерпаны. Все было хорошо, пока… пока… Ладно, ничего хорошего не было! Кого она обманывает? Бен Соло до мозга костей Кайло Рен. Угрюмый, вспыльчивый и насмешливый, и как она вообще могла желать целовать его?! Какого хатта она обязана помогать этому свихнувшемуся от Тьмы убийце?!

— Ты холодный и злой человек, и с меня достаточно твоих…

— Холодный? Ты считаешь, что я холодный и равнодушный? Посмотри в зеркало, Рей! — взревел он. — В тебе столько ненависти, столько гнева… Но ты не используешь их! Ты мнишь себя Светом, но в тебе полно Тьмы, которая обнаружится, если ты позволишь мне показать ее тебе!

Рей вскочила на ноги и подбоченилась.

— Мы возвращаемся к прошлому?! К Джакку?

Она ненавидела, когда он принимался ворошить те воспоминания и бросать обвинения ей в лицо.

— Ты запросто могла бы быть на моем месте, Рей. Вот в чем все дело. Если бы заложенная в тебе Тьма повела тебя по иному пути, ты могла бы стать мной. Потому что ты такая же радикальная, как я.

— Нет, — замотала головой Рей, оскорбившись. — Я никогда не стала бы Кайло Реном!

— Тебе это только кажется. В тебе столько самодовольства Света. Ты равнодушная и праведная, как моя мать. Пусть ты отрицаешь свою Тьму, бежишь от нее, но от этого она не исчезнет. Как Свет во мне. При правильно сложившихся обстоятельствах любой человек может превратится во что угодно, Рей! Вот урок, который надо извлечь из истории Дарта Вейдера! Мой дед был героем-джедаем до того, как стать ситхом! Мы все в конечном счете способны внезапно перемениться, как бы нам ни хотелось верить в обратное!

— К чему ты клонишь?! Говори прямо! — Рей не желала слушать очередную лекцию о Вейдере и моральной равноценности сторон Силы. Наверняка она знала одно: Бен хотел найти равновесие. Что ж, отлично, она тоже.

— Смысл в том, что монстр живет в каждом из нас, Рей. Он ждет своего часа, но он есть. Моя мать не рассказывала тебе, почему никогда не обучалась Силе?

— Она говорила, что хотела внести свою лепту в победу другим путем, — припомнила Рей. — Поэтому она выбрала карьеру дипломата и политика.

— Ложь! — снова взвился Бен. — Она поступила так из страха!

— Из страха? — моргнула Рей.

— Да, страха. Моя мать боялась, что может превратиться в своего биологического отца. Она боится своей Тьмы. Она такая же Избранная, как я. Никто не знает, куда может завести судьба. Она понимала это!

Бен неумолимо приближался к ней.

— Страх Тьмы сдерживал мою мать, не давал ей развивать свои способности. Страх Тьмы вынудил моего дядю попытаться убить меня во сне. Твой страх заставляет тебя отталкивать меня. Ты утверждаешь, что не боишься меня, но что-то я сомневаюсь. И твое желание изменить меня не освободит тебя от этого страха!

— Послушай, сегодня я сидела на диване, как тебе нравится, — устало возразила она. — И я приглушила освещение, — это был совершенно бессмысленный и неудовлетворительный ответ, но моральные силы Рей иссякли. — Я пыталась, — выдавила она. — Но с тобой всегда так сложно…

— Ты такая же, как моя семья. Пытаешься изменить меня. Все потому, что боишься того, чем я могу стать. Ты опоздала, Рей, — ухмыльнулся он. — Вот тот, кто я есть! Почему ты не можешь принять это? — Бен грубым рывком привлек ее к себе.

— Эй! — возмутилась она. — Остынь!

— Не нужна ты мне на диване! — прошипел он, придвинувшись к ней почти вплотную, и выдохнул: — Я хочу тебя в моих объятиях. Я хочу тебя в моей голове. Я хочу, чтобы ты была на моей стороне в моем Ордене, Рей Соло.

Он обрушился на ее губы в подобии того поцелуя, который чуть не случился совсем недавно. Рей попыталась отстраниться от этого стремительного натиска, ведь Бен воплощал собой Тьму, страсть была его силой. С помощью нее он убивал и калечил, и эта жгучая, непреклонная, требовательная похоть грозила смести ее. Вот как искушает Темная сторона, она не ищет равных союзников, она стремится подчинить своей воле!

Рей подсознательно понимала, что Бен не тот человек, которого можно дразнить. Это тебе не добродушный По Дэмерон, который флиртует с тобой, а через минуту резко меняет тон на дружеский, и не Финн, который всегда стремится поступать правильно. Бен был другим. Опасно непредсказуемым, вспыльчивым и полным ярости. Его настроения менялись легко и часто приводили к вспышкам гнева. И зачастую при общении они с Беном тратили время на ссоры, когда не обсуждали Силу или Скайуокеров. У них не было ничего общего, и Рей порой сомневалась в том, что испытывает к нему симпатию. Но его поцелуй… Это было нечто совершенно сумасшедшее. Ей хотелось, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Но пора прекращать, или она вскоре потеряет голову. И что хуже всего, от души насладится собственным падением.

— Бен, остановись… — она разорвала поцелуй, стараясь отстраниться.

— Нет! — не отступал он. — Не отталкивай меня! — выдохнул он, целуя, кусая, засасывая кожу на ее шее. И конечно, Бен не был бы Беном, если бы не напомнил о ее страхах: — Твоя семья бросила тебя. Люк отказался от тебя. Сноук не пожелал даже взглянуть, на что ты способна. Моя мать велела тебе убираться. Я единственный, кто хочет тебя. Я единственный, кто когда-либо захочет тебя в этой галактике, мусорщица.

И… Ох, когда они успели оказаться лежащими на диване?! Все происходило так быстро. Сильное тело Бена накрывало ее, его руки зарылись в ее волосах. И какой же Бен Соло без речей о Силе, ведь это всегда было его главным аргументом:

— Даже Сила желает, чтобы мы были вместе. Нас свела судьба, — шептал он, вжимаясь в нее. И, о звезды! Она что, выгибалась и стонала под ним? — Прекрати отталкивать меня, — вполголоса велел Бен, и это прозвучало довольно иронично, ведь ее руки уже обвивали его шею. Но это натолкнуло Рей на мысль, что надо действовать, прежде чем события примут необратимый характер.

— Бен, остановись… Нам нельзя…

Их отношения и так были невероятно запутанными. Кроме того, Рей чувствовала, что не готова к такому по множеству причин. 

— Бен… хватит…

Его губы заставили ее замолчать.

Это был его типичный властный подход ко всему. Единственное, что могло отвлечь его внимание — явная угроза жизни. Куда подевался ее меч, когда он так нужен?! Рей выпутала правую руку из роскошных волос Бена и вытянула ее, призывая оружие Силой.

Его рука опередила ее, перехватив меч, слетевший со стола.

Но неожиданно он сам вложил рукоять в ладонь Рей, сжав на ней ее пальцы.

— Я остановлюсь, Рей. Я не буду принуждать тебя.

Ее охватило облегчение — она такого не ожидала. Как обычно, Бен обескураживал своей непредсказуемостью.

— Однажды ты отдашь мне все. Ты будешь для меня всем. Я знаю. Я видел это в Силе.

Он наклонился и мягко поцеловал ее губы в последний раз, после чего резко отпустил ее и встал.

Она все еще лежала на спине, растрепанная и смущенная, глядя на него. Лицо Бена было непроницаемым, но огонь в его глазах медленно угасал.

— Спокойной ночи, Рей, — с этими словами он стремительно скрылся в своей спальне.


	18. Chapter 18

На следующий день за завтраком он силился понять, в каком настроении находилась Рей — она была немногословна по своему обыкновению или молчанием пыталась демонстративно его игнорировать? Ей была свойственна прямолинейность, она не любила пустой болтовни, но сегодня из ее голоса исчезло привычное дружелюбие.

Рей казалась замкнутой. Молчание затягивалось, и Верховному лидеру оно пришлось не по душе. Рей была единственным его собеседником, который не смотрел ему в рот.

Это, естественно, ничуть не ослабляло напряженности обстановки.

— Какие планы на сегодня? — осведомился он, оторвав глаза от датапада.

— Как обычно, — пожала плечами Рей. — Джедайские книги. Я уже на третьей, кстати.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Собираюсь проверить, пропустят ли меня с новым идентификатором к гипердвигателю. Всегда хотелось на него посмотреть.

— Тогда займись этим, пока утро, — посоветовал он, внезапно загоревшись идеей. — Потому что в шестнадцать часов мы должны встретиться в ангаре.

— Зачем?

— Сегодня среда, — пояснил он. — По средам я летаю.

— О.

— И поскольку та сопротивленческая мерзавка украла мой корабль, мне пришлось обзавестись новым. Его доставили на прошлой неделе, и я все еще его не опробовал. Поможешь мне с этим?

— Ладно, — Рей улыбнулась, ее глаза радостно заблестели. — Так и быть.

Ее реакция мгновенно подняла ему настроение, пусть и ненадолго. Первое совещание быстро испортило весь настрой, поскольку обсуждавшийся вопрос касался Корусанта.

Сноуков план «А» по завоеванию галактики строился вокруг «Старкиллера».

«Уничтожение Хосниан привлечет к нам взоры всей галактики, но, отвергнув ультиматум Первого ордена, им придется испытать новые потери — а таковые последуют. Сначала в расход пойдут незначительные системы, и после нескольких «Альдераанов» галактике не останется ничего иного, кроме как пасть пред нами на колени. Страх — страх перед «Старкиллером» — удержит локальные центры в узде».

План «А» во многом являлся повторением старой доктрины Таркина, но, к несчастью, план «А» сгинул вместе с величайшим оружием, которое галактика знала в последнее тысячелетие.

Согласно запасному плану предстояло локализовать и уничтожить стихийные очаги сопротивления, а после вторгнуться на главные планеты Ядра. Это была долгая стратегия, грозящая многочисленными потерями, на ее исполнение требовалось максимум ресурсов и времени. В значительной степени ее удалось осуществить, но основные центры — Корусант, Кореллия — упорно не желали сложить оружие. Данные планеты имели превалирующее значение, особенно Корусант, однако прогресс на нем был минимальным, и Кайло начинал терять терпение.

Когда в переполненном конференц-зале шум и споры достигли пика, Кайло поднялся с места и встал перед иллюминатором, выходившим на мерцающую планету внизу. Издревле ее называли Вечным городом, и это прозвище в значительной степени оправдывалось. Оно подходило не только разросшемуся до размеров планеты мегаполису, но и его стойкому населению.

«Кто владеет Корусантом — тот владеет галактикой», — гласила известная древняя пословица. Тысячелетия ничего не изменили.

Верховному лидеру Кайло Рену предстояло возглавить длинный список тех, кто правил этим миром. Претендентов было немало, один режим сменялся другим, но Корусант в своей сути оставался неизменным. Храм джедаев превратился в Императорский дворец, а позже — в музей Новой Республики, но жизнь вокруг шла своим чередом. Среди населения имелось немалое число тех, чей доход мог считаться значительным, образованных людей с хорошими связями, тех, кому было что терять. Эта черта предположительно делала Корусант открытым к компромиссу, ибо зная, что личные интересы будут защищены, Корусант с радостью пойдет на сделку. Кредиты здесь имели больший вес, чем принципы.

Однако несмотря на все расчеты, этот прогноз не оправдался. Вторжение, тщательно спланированное генералом Хаксом несколько недель назад, было масштабным и хорошо скоординированным. Оно позволило взять под контроль Верхние, Средние и Нижние уровни. Численность Сопротивления стремительно уменьшалась, сконцентрировавшись до нескольких очагов фанатиков, все еще скрывавшихся где-то в Кольце, а улицы Корусанта, патрулируемые войсками Первого ордена, казались безопасными.

Но, вопреки мнению большинства, это не стало окончательной победой, а оказалось затишьем перед бурей. Едва оккупационные силы Ордена обустроились настолько, что патрулирование обрело стройную систему — начались диверсии. Некоторые были четко организованными, другие — большая часть — представляли собой одиночные акции повстанцев, чаще со снайперами или закладкой бомб. И это сопротивление отнюдь не было сугубо планетарным — в силу частоты происшествий. Первый орден встретился с подпольной войной, в которой Кайло не мог не узнать опытную руку Леи Органы. Несмотря на то, что она более не представляла масштабной угрозы, ее влияние не исчезло. И это только пуще раззадоривало нового Верховного лидера.

Корусант был завоеван, но люди — нет. Позволив могущественному врагу занять их дом, они организовали противодействие окольными путями — единственным доступным им способом, сея хаос и страх. За последние несколько месяцев на Корусант были тайно переброшены большие партии оружия, которое разошлось среди населения, превратив недовольных в вооруженных мятежников. Что было удивительно для Корусанта, как одного из самых просвещенных миров, где всегда крайне щепетильно относились к вопросу свободного оборота оружия. В отличие от менее благополучных планет, где у каждого здравомыслящего был припасен бластер, на Корусанте обитала элита общества.

По недосмотру Первый орден рассчитывал, что устоявшиеся принципы сдержат подобные движения, но в итоге вышло наоборот. Граждане не вступали в Сопротивление, а стали самоорганизовываться, почувствовав угрозу демократическим идеалам.

Сейчас представлялось сложным определить, где друг, а где враг. Как правило, стреляли на опережение, что приводило к жертвам среди гражданских, и это не способствовало разрешению ситуации. Из-за каждого убитого мужчины, женщины или ребенка за оружие брались оставшиеся члены их семей. Жестокость подпитывала жестокость. Через месяц стало очевидно, что экспансия займет больше времени, чем планировалось. И как бы торжествующе ни звучала новостная сводка, Кайло не мог избавиться от ощущения, что эти достижения иллюзорны, как и само вторжение.

Все сильнее его беспокоило, что прощальные слова Люка Скайуокера сбываются и война только начинается. И он, приблизившись к победе, будет отброшен назад. А возможно, потеряет все. Эти мысли не давали покоя, Кайло желал покончить с войной. У него имелись планы на будущее.

Вот почему третий раз за неделю все высшее командование Ордена собиралось на совет, обсуждая возможные варианты окончательного взятия Корусанта. Новой стратегией было сеять среди населения отчаяние, продолжать блокаду до последнего, пока гордый Корусант не склонит голову. Когда жители лишатся всех благ — от топлива до продовольствия — их решимость пошатнется. Преступность возрастет, и общество разобьется на части, где каждый будет вынужден бороться за себя сам. Разобщенным жителям будет не до подрывной деятельности. Первый орден намеревался воплотить в жизнь принцип «разделяй и властвуй» в самом буквальном смысле.

Главной проблемой стратегии оставалось время. Времени у Кайло Рена не было. Он чувствовал, что необходимо положить конец войне, дабы укрепить свое положение — доказать свою значимость. Кайло Рен был достаточно проницателен, чтобы осознавать неприязненное и опасливое отношение к нему в Первом ордене. Это делало его уязвимым, ведь, если его враги объединятся, Кайло может нежданно столкнуться с новой версией приказа шестьдесят шесть.

Кайло оторвал взгляд от иллюминатора и посмотрел на Хакса. Разумеется, генерал выдавал речь. Хакс обожал разглагольствовать, стремясь перехватить инициативу в каждом разговоре, будучи в этом своего рода противоположностью Рей.

Если кто и мог в первую очередь бросить ему вызов, то этого человека звали Арми Хакс. Хакс был широко известен и достаточно популярен в войсках, чтобы стать приемлемым лидером. У него были способности к управлению, поэтому переворот с ним во главе вышел бы мягким. Вдобавок Хакс происходил из семьи высокопоставленных имперцев, основателей Ордена, имел огромные амбиции, непомерное самолюбие и стальные нервы, позволяющие достичь цели. Генерал в своей ярой преданности Первому ордену был способен пойти на крайние меры.

А с каким нетерпением Хакс ждал испытаний «Старкиллера»… Бешеный пес.

Совещание тем временем продолжалось. Будь на то воля Кайло, он бы покончил с ним час назад, но требовалось дать слово каждому, ведь Лидер должен выглядеть открытым для новых идей. Он не мог позволить себе потерять этих людей. Поэтому, какой бы утомительной ни была встреча, Кайло не останавливал дискуссию. Хакс и его единомышленники любили прибегать к стандартным тактикам, не видя картины в перспективе. Они не чувствовали Силу, не знали мощи Темной стороны. Куда им править в масштабах галактики. Эта ноша по плечу лишь ему, Кайло Рену. Галактика принадлежит Скайуокерам.

К тому времени, когда совещание подошло к концу, Кайло чувствовал, что натянутые до предела нервы вот-вот доконают его. Увы, до шестнадцати часов было еще далеко, а полеты оставались единственным, что, помимо разрушений и убийств, могло помочь Кайло Рену выпустить пар.

«Верфи Куата» в рекордные сроки построили для него новый «Сайленсер», после того как старый корабль «украли». Судя по всему, казнь предателя — бывшего главы корпорации — произвела впечатление на совет директоров, и, стремясь вернуть утраченную благосклонность, компания предложила безвозмездно модифицировать корабль ярко-алой расцветкой с небольшими черными акцентами — в противоположность обычной окраске кораблей Первого ордена. Заинтригованный, Кайло принял предложение. Приметный корабль прибыл в ангар на прошлой неделе, но негласные мнения подчиненных по его поводу разделились. Одни считали его слишком аляповатым, другие одобряли новинку. Сам Кайло признал модификацию подходящей, ведь его новый корабль, как и он сам, эффектно выделялся среди остальных.

В назначенное время Рей обнаружилась возле нового истребителя, который она разглядывала во все глаза. Итак, ей нравился вид… или нет?

— Что думаете о моем новом корабле, лейтенант? — Кайло вознамерился выяснить это напрямую.

За его спиной оставалось еще шестеро выстроившихся безмолвных пилотов, которых он не успел отправить восвояси. Украдкой оглядев аудиторию, Рей ответила, играя свою роль:

— Красный очень яркий, сэр, — произнесла она, отдав неловкий салют.

Ее взгляд скользил по обшивке, и Кайло не терпелось услышать ее настоящее мнение.

— Сие мне известно, — отозвался он. — Я спрашивал о том, что думаете конкретно вы, лейтенант. Скажите мне.

— Думаю, могло быть хуже, — со свойственной ей честностью призналась Рей. — Впрочем, красный получше, чем розовый… сэр. Но ваш красный больше подходит гоночному поду. На эту краску были скидки или что?

Один из пилотов сдавленно закашлялся, и Кайло прищурился.

— Нет.

— Но Лидеру Сноуку понравилось бы, — задумчиво продолжила Рей, наверное, стараясь сгладить свой категоричный ответ. — Похоже на стиль его тронного зала на «Супримаси».

— Говори прямо, — прервал ее Кайло, чувствуя разочарование. — Тебе не нравится.

— Кто знал, что вы, дарксайдеры, тащитесь от подобной помпы, — пробормотала она и переступила с ноги на ногу. — Сначала Сноук одевается, как королева конкурса красоты, а теперь вы летаете на истребителе, раскрашенном, как дешевый под на гонках.

— Лейтенант, вы забываетесь! — рявкнул ближайший адъютант.

Кайло вновь дал отмашку и, сняв шлем, улыбнулся Рей.

— Вы слишком долго находились в стане врага, лейтенант. Общество воров, предателей и убийц не пошло вам на пользу.

— Вы спросили мое мнение, Верховный лидер, — Рей в очередной раз выполнила жалкое подобие военного приветствия. — Я лишь сказала вам то, что думаю.

Пожалуй, она была единственным человеком на «Финализаторе», которые говорил ему это. И откровенность стоило ценить.

— Посадите ее на ее корабль, — с усмешкой велел Кайло.

— Да, сэр.

Через двадцать минут небольшая эскадрилья из восьми кораблей — семи СИД, один из которых занимала Рей, и Кайло в его новом истребителе — отправились в свободный полет, удаляясь от орбиты Корусанта. Кайло открыл канал связи с Рей.

— Так, Бен, что надо сделать? — решила уточнить она, и от него не укрылось волнение в ее голосе. Он улыбнулся.

— Надо провести последний тест. Полетать, пострелять, пока компьютер проверяет показатели. Настоящего боезапаса у тебя нет. Вместо зарядов ты увидишь безвредную проекцию. Если она заденет другой корабль, то не причинит вреда, но компьютер зафиксирует степень повреждения в зависимости от урона.

— Думаю, справлюсь.

— Справишься. Я видел тебя на «Соколе». Летать ты умеешь.

Рей нерешительно пожевала губу.

— Я летала только на симуляторе. Но в нем была старая имперская модель СИД.

— Значит, обкатай ее немного, почувствуй корабль. Основы управления не изменились, но за тридцать лет СИД существенно усовершенствовали.

Однако вскоре Кайло сам напрягся, глядя, как Рей в полной мере воспользовалась советом.

— Какой быстрый! — раздалось по связи. — Да! Здорово!

— Этого достаточно, — решил Кайло, наблюдая за тем, как она начинает усложнять маневры. — Ты быстро учишься, — похвалил он, не удивившись, а по-своему даже гордясь ее успехом.

— Лейтенант Соло готова к гонкам по траншеям «Звезды Смерти», сэр, — нахально заявила Рей, и да, это была именно та отдушина от войны, в которой он нуждался.

Кайло переключился на открытый канал.

— У нее получается. Приступим к делу. Каждый знает свою цель.

— Так точно, Лидер, — раздался ответный хор, а затем все привычно стихло.

— Подожди… А какова моя цель? — вмешалась Рей.

— Я.

— А, ты! Тогда ты проиграешь, Бен! — ее голос был полон самодовольства. — Есть какие-то правила, которых надо придерживаться?

— На войне все средства хороши. Попробуй победить, — предложил Кайло. — А теперь начнем. Достань меня, если сможешь, — на прощание бросил он и резко вырвался из построения, агрессивно нацелившись на истребитель Рей.

Она стремительно увернулась, отстреливаясь на ходу. Полет быстро превращался в гонки, рискованное состязание воли. Наконец Рей резко ускорилась и сделала внезапный поворот, отчего виртуальные разряды ударили в его передние щиты. Хатт подери, это было близко!

— Хан Соло успел выучить тебя летать? — хмыкнул Кайло, потому что его старик любил такие трюки. — Довольно рискованно, Рей.

— Нет, я выучилась сама. А тебя учил он? — поинтересовалась она, сев ему на хвост, но он умело стряхнул ее и уклонился от огня других истребителей.

— Нет. Мой дядя.

— Тебя учил летать Люк Скайуокер?! — изумилась Рей, хотя ей не следовало удивляться. Хан Соло никогда не проявлял к сыну особого интереса. До появления Сноука Люк Скайуокер заменял ему отца и наставника, именно поэтому та ужасная ночь в джедайском храме ознаменовала великое предательство Бена Соло.

— О-о-о! Теперь я понимаю смысл окраски! — ухмыльнулась Рей. — Вы подбиты, Красный-пять!

Красный-пять?! Да что она о себе возомнила…

— Не смей называть меня так! Никогда!

— А почему бы тебе не раздобыть «Икс-винг» и не покрасить его в красный? Это непременно станет хитом в ангаре.

— Не смешно.

— Наоборот, — от души засмеялась Рей. — Твой новый корабль ужасен. Он похож на гигантский летающий фрукт!

Он научит ее проявлять такт. И недолго думая, он крутнулся и открыл огонь прямо по ней.

— Вау! Совсем рядом! — воскликнула Рей.

— Я тоже могу быть безрассудным! — широко улыбнулся Кайло, потому что ему стало весело, по-настоящему весело. Адреналин разогревал кровь. — В свое время я угонял старый Т-65 Люка. Всякий раз, когда в джедайском лагере мне выносили мозги, я брал его и улетал.

Это передалось ему от Хана. Отец мастерски умел сматываться, когда ситуация принимала рисковый оборот. Поэтому вчерашнее предложение Рей расстроило его. От обязанностей сбегали дети. Но не мужчины.

— Люк Скайуокер учил тебя угонять корабли? — недоверчиво переспросила Рей. — Как-то не по-джедайски.

— Нет, этому меня учил мой отец, — вздохнул Кайло. — В нашей семье он отвечал за криминал.

— Так ты угонял «Икс-винг» Люка, тот самый, который взорвал «Звезду Смерти»?

— Нет. Тот корабль дядя потерял на Беспине, вместе со своей правой рукой.

Кайло предпринял еще одну попытку подбить ее, но Рей упорно маневрировала. 

— Неплохой переворот, — похвалил он. — Очень неплохой.

— Я полна сюрпризов.

— Я достаточно осведомлен об этом.

Два истребителя компьютер уже посчитал «сбитыми», поэтому в пространстве стало посвободнее. Чем Кайло и воспользовался, набирая скорость.

— О, и кто теперь красуется? — раздался счастливый голос Рей, и Кайло вдруг понял, что еще никогда не слышал, чтобы она столько смеялась.

— Кто красуется? Я так летаю, Рей.

— Просто чтобы ты знал, я закатываю глаза.

Она отступила, ожидая следующей атаки. 

— Кто теперь попался! — торжествующе воскликнула она, выпустив по нему очередь.

От виртуального залпа загорелась левая сторона.

— Крифф, Рей! Ты почти снесла мне крыло!

— Не снесла крыло, а сбила тебя! — в восторге закричала Рей. — Вы проиграли, Верховный лидер! Пожалуй, мне тут больше нечего делать!

— Нет. Ты только взорвала мой левый щит, вот и все, — поправил Кайло. — И пока мы разговариваем, мой астродроид уже бы ремонтировал его. Я еще жив.

— Тогда не расслабляйся, потому что вот она я, и Сила со мной! — вновь засмеялась Рей. Похоже, соревнование нравилось ей не меньше, чем ему. Теперь все зависело только от них: остальные корабли были выведены из строя и смиренно ожидали развязки в тесном строю в стороне.

— Не зазнавайся. Сила на моей стороне, мусорщица. Ведь тут я правящий Скайуокер.

— Ха! Расскажи это своей матери!

Кайло спикировал на нее, ведя прицельный огонь, подкрепив атаку протонной торпедой. Ее истребитель сотрясся.

— Эй! — взвизгнула Рей.

— Ты только что потеряла половину крыла и уже вошла бы в штопор, — самодовольно сообщил ей Кайло. Рей оказала достойное сопротивление, но, как и ожидалось, победа принадлежала ему. Кайло Рен всегда побеждал в воздушных боях и любил проверять свое мастерство на прочность.

— А вот и нет! Ущерб незначительный.

— Что? — он скосил глаза на показатели, подтвердившие, что она права. — Да ладно.

И погоня возобновилась.

— Поймай меня, если сможешь!

— Сколько же хлама сыпется из твоего рта, Рей.

— Я ведь сборщица хлама с планеты-хлама. Мусорщица и есть, Дарт Бен.

— Все ждут только нас. Давай поиграем по-настоящему, Рей. Если выиграю я, ты дашь мне то, что я хочу. Если победишь ты, я дам тебе то, что хочешь ты.

— Тогда уточни. А то звучит слишком пространно.

— Джакку. Если победа будет моей, ты расскажешь мне о своем прошлом.

— Опять твое Джакку? Хватит уже!

— Нет.

Она недолго помолчала.

— А что получу я?

— Назови свои условия.

Рей задумалась.

— Давай ты научишь меня останавливать заряды бластеров Силой? И отражать их мечом?

— По рукам. Рей, я научу тебя всему, чему ты захочешь, выиграешь ты или нет.

Ей нужен учитель, что бы она ни говорила. Сколько раз он напоминал ей об этом?

— Ладно, в таком случае я меняю свою награду. Если выиграю я, Первый орден отправит припасы и еду на Корусант.

— Зачем мне кормить своих врагов? — ее предложение противоречило всем его текущим целям.

— Джакку. Вот почему.

— Хорошо. Договорились. Все равно мне ничего не придется делать, ведь победа будет за мной.

— Да как же! Теперь ты мой! — радостно воскликнула Рей, быстро приближаясь.

Но ее порывистость стоила ей защиты, она ненароком открыла уязвимую поврежденную сторону, и Кайло оставалось лишь дождаться момента… Ей надо приблизиться еще совсем чуть-чуть… И… Сейчас!

Он резко нырнул, и гравитация вдавила его в сиденье, когда корабль начал вращаться. Внезапно роли поменялись, и он оказался у нее на хвосте, на линии прямого попадания. И оно не заставило себя ждать, Кайло попал точно в цель. На этот раз ее корабль был подбит.

— Что за?! — Рей разразилась хаттскими ругательствами. — Ладно, ты попал, — тем не менее признала она. — Как ты это сделал, Бен? Это было потрясающе! Ты обязан научить меня этому!

— Однажды я захватил твоего дружка — пилота Дэмерона. Я пять минут ковырялся в его мозгах в поисках карты к Скайуокеру, а затем час рыскал, изучая его приемы. Часть из них неожиданно оказалась неплоха. Немного, конечно, но парочка сойдет. Этот был один из них.

— Ты научишь меня?!

— Не сегодня. Тебе нужен более маневренный корабль. Например, «Икс-винг». Или СИД с усовершенствованными крыльями, как у меня.

— Знаешь, я сомневаюсь, что По пришел бы в восторг, узнав, что ты украл его лучшие приемы.

— Терпеть его не могу, — пробормотал Кайло и не удержался: — Он до сих пор любимый мальчик на побегушках у моей матери?

— На самом деле он ее правая рука, но да, это не ограничивается официальным общением. По словно… — Рей резко замолчала.

— По словно… что, Рей? — с нажимом повторил Кайло.

Но она медлила, понимая, какую чувствительную тему невольно затронула.

— Говори! — нетерпеливо приказал он. — Это приказ, лейтенант!

Рей замялась.

— По стал ее заместителем только после Крэйта…

Но суть заключалась не в этом. И Рей это знала.

— Он ей словно сын! — взревел Кайло. — Я видел все в голове этого ублюдка! Дэмерон тот герой-спаситель, тот сын, о котором она мечтала, но не имела! Вместо этого она получила меня! — Лея Органа не просто отреклась от своего настоящего сына, она заменила его другим, правильным и послушным!

Рей молчала, явно побаиваясь сказать что-нибудь не то. К тому же она знала, что он прав.

— На сегодня мы закончили, — коротко объявил Кайло. Его радостный настрой окончательно улетучился. — Пора возвращаться, Рей. Увидимся вечером.

— Хорошо… Посмотрим четвертый эпизод с Палпатином? — спросила она нарочито беззаботно. — Мне хотелось бы.

— Да. И потом Джакку, — мрачно добавил он.

— Нам обязательно?..

— Да.

— И полагаю, мы не сумеем договориться на три раунда, лучший из трех? — с напрасной надеждой спросила она.

— Нет.

— Тогда я требую реванша.

— Ладно, — согласился он. — Как-нибудь, обязательно. Это будет весело.

— В твоей жизни не хватает веселья, Бен, — тихо заметила Рей, ее голос звучал тревожно и был полон сострадания Света. Сила передавала его настойчивый внезапный призыв.

Это обезоружило Кайло, и он, вздохнув, ответил ей откровенно:

— Думаю, в моей жизни не хватает тебя, Рей. — И тут же решил: — В следующий раз, когда мы соберемся полетать, ты будешь моим штурманом. Из нас получилась хорошая команда.

— Согласна, — ее ответ вызвал у него невольную улыбку. — Знаешь, красная расцветка мне стала нравиться, Бен. В космосе она смотрится гораздо лучше, чем в ангаре.

— Изначально это было предложение Хакса. Вряд ли он рассчитывал на это.

— Тогда надо обязательно оставить корабль красным.

Они почти достигли зоны блокады. «Финализатор» и шесть других разрушителей показались в поле зрения. Но когда по связи раздался голос одного из сопровождающих пилотов, Кайло осознал, что канал все это время находился на общей частоте. Их беседа стала достоянием общественности, и от этого сегодняшний день определенно не стал легче.

Приземлившись, Кайло отпустил эскорт и Рей, а затем, нахлобучив шлем, вернулся к работе. Его звал долг.


	19. Chapter 19

В четвертой серии фильма о жизни императора Палпатина рассказывалось об Альянсе повстанцев, зародившемся в первые годы основания Империи. От Бейла Органы и Мон Мотмы до Ян Додонны и Чама Синдуллы. Фильм затрагивал судьбы людей из разных уголков галактики, сумевших, вопреки атмосфере всеобщего страха, организовать оппозицию действующим властям.

Казалось, история во многом повторялась сейчас.

Поначалу Империя не проявляла внимания к недовольным, но позже, опасаясь повторения Сепаратистского кризиса, не стала долго ждать. Однако суровые меры императора, осуществляемые под руководством Дарта Вейдера и моффов, лишь усилили оппозиционные настроения, посеяв первые семена грядущего поражения.

Рей наблюдала за разворачивающимися событиями, и новый император смотрел фильм вместе с ней.

— Таково испытание покорителя Корусанта, — провозгласил вдруг Бен. — Сначала тебе надо завоевать планету, а потом удержать ее, полную людей, которые ненавидят тебя, — он поморщился. — Поначалу Палпатин в некоторой мере попустительствовал планетам, которые поддерживали Республику, а также бывшим сепаратистским мирам, — Бен вздохнул. — Все Ядро — даже капитулировавшие системы — ненавидит Первый орден.

Бен впервые заговорил с ней о войне и своей работе. Может… он хотел услышать ее мнение? Рей не разбиралась в политике или военном деле, она выросла на планете, где господствовал бартер. Но она научилась жить своим умом и усвоила принцип заключения сделок.

— Поступи как-нибудь неожиданно, — решилась она. — Резкие перемены могут сбить их с толку. И заставят на многое взглянуть по-новому.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Возможно, у тебя получится удивить Корусант, сделав какую-нибудь важную уступку. И когда ты привлечешь их внимание, Первый орден продемонстрирует, что всем живется лучше под твоей властью. Жители Ядра ведь теряют больше всех при новом режиме? Может, тебе следует немного их успокоить?

— Сейчас они ждут от нас худшего.

— Только из-за того, что ты оправдываешь их худшие ожидания. Что, если немного смягчиться?

— Тогда мы будем выглядеть слабыми.

С такой точкой зрения Рей не приходилось сталкиваться на Джакку. Там было не зазорно поступиться гордостью, да и разве можно считать слабостью то, что помогает тебе добиться цели?

Рей пожала плечами.

— Компромиссы не слабость, если они эффективны, — прищурилась она. — Компромиссы помогли мне выжить на Джакку. Иногда, чтобы победить, достаточно просто выжить.

— Империя протянула около двадцати лет, — сухо заметил он.

— Что ж, если верить шоу, она бы здравствовала до сих пор, если бы Палпатин и Вейдер поступали по-другому и проявляли больше терпимости к инакомыслящим. И тогда, — Рей не играла словами, говоря от души, — многие из тех, кто погиб во время Восстания и на твоей войне, сегодня были бы живы.

Рей выросла, добывая средства к существованию на полях былых сражений, среди ржавых остатков техники. С самого детства у нее перед глазами находились наглядные примеры того, к чему приводит война. И участь системы Хосниан, как до нее Альдераана, казалась ей чудовищной.

Они продолжили смотреть фильм в молчании. Сюжет в основном крутился вокруг того, как собирались лидеры Восстания. Многие имена были уже знакомы Рей по рассказам Леи Органы — она была дочерью сенатора Бейла Органы, имевшего непосредственное отношение к формированию Альянса. Мать Бена знала всех вовлеченных в дело Восстания.

— Нам не обязательно досматривать этот эпизод, — мягко напомнила Рей, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой мрачнеет Бен. Еще эта неловкая беседа о По Дэмероне… Пожалуй, не стоило усугублять ситуацию — вечер выдался и без того неприятный.

Бен встретился с ней взглядом. Он знал, почему она это предложила.

— На это надо смотреть, Рей. Я не желаю повторять ошибок Империи. Я услышал тебя. Слишком многие погибли, чтобы мы могли позволить себе проиграть из-за собственной слепоты.

Поэтому они продолжили просмотр. Рей то и дело поглядывала на Бена, в то время как его все еще красивая мать давала одно интервью за другим. По примерному подсчету получалось, что эту молодую версию Леи Органы Бен должен был помнить по своему детству. И, похоже, Рей была права, потому что он смотрел так, словно внезапно увидел перед собой призрака.

Рей начинала осознавать, что главным противником Бена был вовсе не Люк Скайуокер. Да, джедай воплощал собой традицию, которую Бен всячески отвергал, и да, джедаи, прикрываясь милосердием и справедливостью, пытались совершить убийство, но Люка Скайуокера боялся скорее Сноук, чем Бен. Юный Бен справился со своим могущественным дядей без особых усилий задолго до того, как полностью раскрыл свой потенциал.

Хан Соло тоже не был объектом ненависти Бена. Он сам почти признался ей в этом, сказав, что убийство отца не было возмездием. В тот момент эти слова смутили ее, но теперь Рей понимала, что, несмотря на то, как Хан Соло разочаровал Бена, он слишком отдалился от сына, чтобы стать средоточием его ненависти. Даже летать Бена учил Люк, а не Хан. Фактически они с отцом были чужими друг другу людьми, пока судьба не свела их на «Старкиллере». Хан действительно ничего не значил для своего сына. Его убийство стало лишь доказательством верности Сноуку. И если после содеянного Бена и терзала какая-то вина, то только перед матерью — это касалось того, как она воспримет преступление сына.

Кажется, в этом и заключалась суть проблемы. Не в Хане Соло и не в Люке Скайуокере. Все это время Бен противостоял своей матери.

Лея Органа была тем человеком, который отправил Бена в джедайскую академию, она постановила, что сын должен принять наследие, которого она всячески избегала сама. Лея Органа с ее речами о жертвенности и долге заставила юного Бена поверить, что в его жизни нет места выбору. Лея Органа, которая, в надежде оправдаться за сокрытие тайны происхождения их семьи, отправила ему голосообщение — после того как правда всплыла в прессе, конечно. Лея Органа скрыла роль сына в резне в джедайском храме, объявив, что Бен Соло погиб. Таким образом, преданный всеми: настоящим отцом, наставником и вечно занятой матерью, — ведомый вероломством Сноука, юный Бен Соло бежал от чужих ожиданий и начал прокладывать собственный путь.

И все же даже по прошествии стольких лет тень матери преследовала его на каждом шагу. Но многое изменилось. Лея Органа стала предводителем его врагов, она выступала в голонете каждую ночь. Их личные разногласия переросли в войну, ставки в которой росли с каждым днем.

Это случилось потому, что Лея Органа добилась того, чего не сумел ее брат-джедай: она стала лидером. Ее политика и цели были прямо противоположны политике и целям ее биологического отца, но она безусловно унаследовала амбиции и хватку Энакина Скайуокера. Удивительным образом получилось так, что мать Бена управляла галактикой через свою заветную Новую Республику. Она была выдающимся политиком, неоднозначной личностью, ее методы зачастую вызывали много споров, и — как последний выживший Скайуокер, не считая Бена — Лея Органа воплощала собой то немногое, что отделяло ее сына от окончательной победы. По странной иронии Бен Соло превзошел наследие семьи Скайуокеров и даже деяния Дарта Вейдера. Но он все еще не затмил свою мать.

Рей не покидало ощущение, что в душе Бена жил маленький мальчик, который, держа глубокую обиду на мать, все равно жаждал ее внимания и одобрения. Ибо в такие моменты, как сегодня, Бен казался скорее обиженным, чем разгневанным. И чем больше Рей узнавала его, тем сильнее поражалась, каким в действительности несчастным был монстр Кайло Рен. Он пытался достигнуть победы, которая никогда бы не принесла ему желанного покоя.

Это вызывало у Рей сочувствие. И побуждало ее задаться вопросом: чему служат его разговоры о судьбе? Может, таким образом он пытается оправдать свою тягу к Свету? Он много раз повторял, что прошлое должно умереть, но сам вовсе не следовал этому совету.

Когда фильм закончился, Рей поспешила выключить голопроектор.

— А о чем будет пятая часть? — она попыталась завести разговор, поскольку Бен сидел мрачнее мрачного.

— О благих деяниях Империи, которым не воздают должного. В шестой будет о «Звезде Смерти» и Альдераане. В седьмой — о войне от Явина до Эндора и Джакку.

Он откинулся на спинку дивана и вздохнул.

— Вот оно все перед тобой, Рей: взлет и падение Галактической Империи за семь часов.

— Однажды они снимут фильм о Первом ордене, в котором ты будешь главной звездой, — она улыбнулась этой мысли. — А я буду Рей, девчонкой, которая убила Сноука.

— Нет, — резко отверг предположение Бен. Он сел прямо и повернулся к ней: — Девчонка, которая убила Сноука, умрет на войне с Сопротивлением. Но лейтенант Первого ордена Рената Соло войну переживет. Она начнет жизнь заново. Она будет счастлива. И никогда не пожалеет об этом.

Рей растерялась:

— Выходит, я… изменю имя и забуду о своем прошлом?

— Да. Как это сделал я.

Отчасти он был прав: Бен Соло, некогда надежда Новой Республики, превратился в Кайло Рена, и галактика с тех пор изменилась навсегда. Он снова собирался предложить оставить прошлое позади, и, наверное, его совет был бы разумным… Но личина Ренаты Соло являлась всего лишь маскировкой. Она не присягала Ордену, хотя теперь ей внезапно показалось, что, так или иначе, она оказалась вовлечена в их дело. Эта мысль вызвала у нее дискомфорт.

— Все не так легко…

— Я знаю, — перебил Бен. Он потянулся и накрыл ее руку своей. Он выглядел серьезным и пытался успокоить ее. — Ты не сможешь сразу уйти от своего прошлого, но это позволит остальным увидеть тебя по-другому. И тогда в один прекрасный день ты сама взглянешь на себя по-другому.

— Не уверена, что хочу этого…

— Перемены происходят быстро, Рей. И иногда нужно время, чтобы осознать это. Это в порядке вещей.

— Но…

— К тому же это избавит тебя от проблем с розыском. Начни свой путь заново, словно Сопротивления не было. Со временем только мы с тобой будем знать правду. Остальные умрут.

Рей потрясенно распахнула глаза. Ей не понравилось то, что она услышала, но Бен продолжил:

— Мы сможем исправить все, что ты захочешь. А с этим корусантским акцентом ты запросто сойдешь за аристократку с Верхних уровней.

— Верхних уровней?.. — нахмурилась она.

— Это твой шанс изменить судьбу. Не позволяй ошибкам твоих никчемных родителей определять свою жизнь. Ты гораздо большее, чем Джакку.

— Джакку, — глухо повторила она, опустив глаза.

Бен сильнее сжал ее руку.

— Расскажи мне о Джакку, — потребовал он. — Я хочу знать, что с тобой творится.

Рей медленно подняла голову. На этот раз было невозможно избежать неприятного разговора, поэтому она решила смягчить его для себя, говоря поверхностно и обобщенно:

— Это планета, полная безысходности, на задворках Западных Пределов. Малонаселенная. Почти вся покрыта пустынями. Никто не заявил на нее права — ни Первый орден, ни Республика. Джакку не нужна никому, кроме контрабандистов, которые ищут, где спрятаться. Но, как правило, даже они там редкие гости…

— Я знаю, где она находится. Я знаю, что она такое. Я был там, — нетерпеливо произнес Бен. — А теперь расскажи мне о другой Джакку.

— Это все, что…

— Нет, не все, — настаивал он, не отпуская ее руки. — Расскажи, что Джакку значит для тебя.

Он явно не собирался позволить ей уйти от темы.

— Джакку… — внезапно Рей растерялась, не зная, как и с чего начать. — Джакку…

Ее сердце застучало чаще, ей стало жарко. Рей пробежалась свободной рукой по волосам, нервно заправляя их за ухо.

Бен молча наблюдал за ней, ожидая, пока она решится.

— Джакку — ничейный, никому не нужный мир… — Рей остановилась, судорожно вздыхая. Лучше встретиться со всеми преторианцами Сноука в одиночку, чем добровольно вспоминать это прошлое. — Джакку — ничейный мир для ничтожеств вроде меня…

— Не говори так! — вспылил Бен.

— Почему нет?! — взорвалась она, чувствуя, как из глаз брызнули слезы унижения. — Ты сам так говорил! Джакку — это планета-помойка для ничтожеств вроде меня! Это мир для отбросов! Ржавые обломки и никчемные люди. Как я!

— Ты не ничтожество.

— Потому что у меня есть Сила, да? — не успокаивалась Рей. — Потому что иначе я не стоила бы и кредита?! Именно этим я была на Джакку — никем! Безымянной пустынной мусорщицей, пытающейся выжить!

Слезы продолжали капать, и она яростно вытерла их, не в силах контролировать поток эмоций. Вот что случается, когда долгие годы приучаешь себя подавлять эмоции и желания. Всякий раз, когда что-то пробивало бреши в этой плотине, контроль ускользал. И конечно, это происходило в самые неподходящие моменты перед самыми неподходящими людьми. Как сегодня.

— Ты д-думаешь они знали, Бен? Думаешь, мои родители знали о моей Силе и поэтому бросили меня? — с надрывом спросила она. — Потому что они боялись того, кем я могла стать или чем это могло для них закончиться?!

— Я не знаю.

— Потому что ты Скайуокер, Сила — твое призвание! Но для всех остальных на протяжении многих лет Сила была смертным приговором! — она понимала, что бессовестно размазывает сопли, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. — Я не желаю говорить об этом, — пробормотала Рей, качая головой. Слишком унизительно выказывать слабость перед человеком, которого вся галактика знала как Кайло Рена. Ее врага и, наверное… друга.

— Тебе нужно выговориться, — мягко возразил Бен.

— Почему? — душераздирающе всхлипнула она. — Чтобы ты мог удовлетворить свое любопытство? Чтобы ты мог смотреть на меня поверх своего длинного носа и называть мусорщицей? Хотя… какая разница! Я слышала это много-много лет подряд, и мне уже давно не больно! — вспыхнула Рей. — Пусть я не знаю своей фамилии и своих родителей, равно как и того, почему они сделали то, что сделали, но я — та, кто я есть, Бен Соло.

Она впилась в него покрасневшими от слез глазами и гордо вздернула подбородок. Да, она происходила из отбросов общества, но не собиралась стыдиться этого! Она смирилась давным-давно.

— Твое презрение не способно задеть меня!

— Я не хотел задеть тебя, — по-прежнему мягко возразил Бен. Его темные глаза были наполнены состраданием, и Рей снова вынуждена была признать, что совсем не знает эту сторону его личности. — Я всего лишь хотел узнать, где ты была.

— Где я была?.. — повторила она и, икнув, опустила взгляд на свои сцепленные руки. Рей сомневалась, что ей хватило бы красноречия облечь это в слова. — Я не думаю, что… Я хочу сказать, я не слишком хорошо читаю, как ты знаешь, мой словарный запас…

— Тогда покажи мне.

Конечно, Рей знала, что он попросит об этом. И отвернулась.

Бен воспользовался мгновением ее сомнений и внезапно притянул ее к себе. Рей вздрогнула и вяло попыталась освободиться, и вдруг он оказался в ее сознании.

Она вскрикнула — в миг накала эмоций ее защита ослабла, и Бен, разумеется, не мог не воспользоваться таким преимуществом. Вот почему никогда не следовало показывать перед ним слабость.

— Убирайся из моей головы! — прорычала она, прижатая к его груди, но сопротивляющаяся.

Но он словно не замечал этого.

— Дыши спокойно. Дыши и привыкай к ощущениям, — успокаивал он, держа ее железной хваткой и поглаживая по спине. — Расслабься. Мы же делали так раньше. Ты знаешь, что это не больно, если не сопротивляться.

— Я никогда…

— Ш-ш-ш… — перебил он. — Так будет проще. Я же не делаю тебе больно?

— Нет, — признала она и сдалась. Такое было ей несвойственно, но сегодня Рей явно не хватало пыла для борьбы.

— Молодец. Перехватывай инициативу. Проведи меня к своим воспоминаниям. Покажи, где ты была.

— Как я…

— Просто думай о них и позволь мне посмотреть.

— Но…

— Позволь мне. Я хочу видеть. Ты можешь показать мне что угодно. В любой последовательности. Я хочу знать, какой была твоя жизнь до меня.

Бен не собирался отступать, понимала Рей. Раньше ей приходилось испытывать чувство слабости и уязвимости, но сейчас это казалось еще хуже. Почему это происходило именно с ней?!..

Бен находился в ее голове, ему были открыты ее мысли.

— Рей, тебе известно мое прошлое. Ты знаешь, какова была моя жизнь и что я сделал. Поэтому ты знаешь, что со мной тебе нечего стыдиться. Я не стану осуждать тебя. Я только хочу узнать тебя. Впусти меня.

Бен настаивал, явно не собираясь сдаваться.

— Л-ладно, — решила она, поколебавшись. — Я попытаюсь.

Надо покончить с этим поскорее.

И показала ему маленькую взъерошенную девочку, всю в грязи и до ужаса тощую. Она бегала без присмотра по заставе Ниима, поблизости не было других детей. На Джакку мужское население по численности превосходило женское, поскольку по большей части планета служила прибежищем преступникам, скрывавшимся от закона, семей здесь почти не было.

С самого раннего возраста Рей научилась проползать в труднодоступные места кораблей, чтобы отремонтировать неполадку или выковырять какой-нибудь лом. Ее приучили к тяжелой работе, она мало чем отличалась от рабыни. Рей не могла вспомнить ни дня, когда в ее руке не было какого-нибудь инструмента. С пяти лет ей пришлось зарабатывать на жизнь. Никто не получал еду от Платта задаром.

Когда она подросла, то стала задавать вопросы, на которые не получала ответов.

«Кто я?»

«Где моя семья?»

Ей не отвечали, но не по злому умыслу, просто на Джакку правило равнодушие, здесь не было принято вспоминать о прошлом. Да и кому какое дело до девчонки-беспризорницы? В мире беззакония, далеком от просвещенных центров галактики, жизнь была мрачной, и прошлое каждого представляло собой историю, которую хотелось забыть. На Джакку не существовало вчера или завтра, а было только сегодня и сейчас.

Здесь правили жестокость и агрессия. Никто не чувствовал себя в безопасности, не существовало законов и социальных рамок. Справедливость определялась меткостью бластера или отсутствовала напрочь. Порой победивших и проигравших определяли местные главари, вроде кролута Ункара Платта. А Платт был мстителен, непостоянен и склонен к капризам.

— Я убью этого Ункара Платта ради тебя, — пообещал Бен, искушающе шепча ей на ухо. — Я свершу для тебя правосудие.

Возможно, ей чуточку льстило, что сам Верховный лидер предлагал отомстить за нее, словно на Темной стороне это было признанием в любви, но Рей отказалась:

— Если ты убьешь его, то его место займет кто-нибудь другой.

Но, как обычно, Бен не принял «нет» в качестве ответа:

— Я убью его, Рей. Тот, кто причинил тебе боль, расплатится за это жизнью. — И скомандовал: — Покажи мне еще.

В двенадцать Рей ругалась так, что заставила бы покраснеть торговца спайсом с Нижнего уровня, а с механикой подружилась настолько, что запросто собрала бы гипердвигатель, если бы кто-нибудь подарил ей запчасти. Она не слишком хорошо читала, но обладала прекрасной памятью и быстро учила новые языки. Еще ей пришлось быстро научиться отбиваться от конкурентов.

Рей доводилось убивать, защищаясь, и она не чувствовала себя виноватой из-за этого.

Она становилась старше и, несмотря на болезненную худобу и загар, начала привлекать внимание мужчин на заставе. Рей все больше не нравились взгляды Ункара Платта, поэтому, набравшись смелости, она покинула Нииму и поселилась в кабине подбитого АТ-АТ, который нашла среди песков.

Постепенно Рей привела в порядок кабину и даже немного украсила ее. Вся ее жизнь состояла из импровизаций, компромиссов и обходных путей. У нее никогда не было никаких новых вещей, ей приходилось создавать себе обстановку из добытого в пустыне, и это научило ее искать неожиданное применение найденному. Она установила симулятор летной подготовки, вынутый из какого-то развалившегося корабля, и научилась летать. Она собрала себе спидер из разнообразного лома. Она выучила общегал, когда обнаружила старый имперский датапад и, кроме того, получила возможность выходить в голонет.

Конечно, голонет во многом представлял собой известный способ бегства от реальности, но для Рей он воплощал нечто большее. Он стал ее окном в жизнь за пределами Джакку, стал учителем базовых общественных норм. И Рей с увлечением принимала все, что видела, за истину — даже если то были глупые сериалы о семейной жизни. Ее мечты о родителях или потерянных дальних родственниках основывались на историях понравившихся вымышленных персонажей. Рей хотелось подготовиться к встрече с семьей, которая могла случиться в любой день, поэтому она пыталась подражать тому, что видела на экране. Она тщательно запоминала сотни сцен из комедий и драм и оттуда же невольно почерпнула свой корусантский акцент, известные в Ядре идиомы и базовые застольные манеры. Юная Рей глотала новеллы, в которых любовь побеждала вопреки всему и все всегда заканчивалось хорошо. В основе этого лежала страстная надежда, что кто-нибудь спасет ее, будет любить и подарит лучшую жизнь.

— Я этот человек, Рей, — сказал Бен, вытирая слезы, которые безостановочно текли по ее щекам. — Я тот, кого ты ждала все эти годы. Я твоя судьба.

Опять он завел разговор про судьбу, как будто остальное не имело значения! Но на самом деле в своих детских мечтах Рей была готова идти на уступки: если семья не вернется за ней, то пусть за ней прилетит принц. Он подхватит ее и унесет в другую жизнь, легкую и приятную.

И вот Бен клялся, что он — именно тот, кого она ждала. Однако он не был тем человеком. Он не был красивым в традиционном понимании и не был положительным персонажем — он был жестоким повелителем Тьмы из рода Скайуокеров, и он предлагал сделать ее королевой галактики. До того, как вернется Сноук, разумеется.

— Нам будет так хорошо вместе, — клялся он, его голос будил непрошеную надежду. — Я не подведу тебя.

Рей не ответила, пребывая во власти унылых воспоминаний.

С двенадцати лет ей приходилось жить как взрослой. Это была одинокая, но во многом стабильная жизнь, где каждый однообразный день она с трудом сводила концы с концами. Лишения. Выбор: помыться или попить воды. Голод вечно преследовал ее, но иногда меньше — когда удавалось поесть. Она делала все ради того, чтобы выжить. Рей не была щепетильной: когда на заставу заваливались преступники с угнанными кораблями, она искала у них подработки, осваивая приемы обмана, обучаясь избегать полицейских проверок. Иногда ремонтировала корабли контрабандистов, даже время от времени чинила «Сокол» для Платта.

Но главным ее занятием оставался сбор лома, который можно было обменять на еду. Опасная работа, но ничего не поделаешь. Конкуренты-мусорщики посягали на ее добычу, ей угрожали песчаные бури, зыбучие пески и всякие ядовитые твари. Боеприпасы, пролежавшие в песке много лет, могли взорваться в любой момент, из испорченных топливных баков могла произойти внезапная утечка. Любая царапина грозила загноиться, большинство ран зарубцовывалось, оставляя шрамы.

С высоты поверхность Джакку казалась местом величественной битвы, последним прибежищем остатков славы некогда могучего имперского флота, ныне медленно ржавевших под палящим солнцем. Но вблизи это было царство ужасов. Свалка и кладбище одновременно. Тысячи погибли в той битве, и большинство так и осталось в своих кораблях. Рей часто натыкалась на мумифицированные тела пилотов «Икс-вингов» и СИДов, погребенные в кабинах. Еще больше трупов находилось в обломках больших кораблей.

Маленькая Рей научилась обходить их и не разглядывать, чтобы потом не снились плохие сны. И она никогда не занималась мародерством, проходя мимо униформ — тканей, что можно было бы использовать, подходящих сапог, мелких украшений вроде обручальных колец на пальцах скелетов. Не имело значения, кто перед ней: имперец или повстанец, — Рей упрямо отказывалась беспокоить мертвых.

Джакку была таким захолустьем, что ею не интересовались ни Республика, ни Первый орден. Она находилась слишком далеко от главных гиперпространственных маршрутов и считалась малонаселенной. В результате ее обитателей, в том числе Рей, мало интересовали разворачивающиеся в галактике события, о войне знали постольку-поскольку. Война была где-то там, далеко от Джакку, куда важнее было сегодняшнее настроение Платта. Так было до найденного в пустыне дроида, которого Рей неожиданно для самой себя пожалела.

— Тебе было предначертано стать одной из нас, — заявил Бен. И в чем-то он был прав: жители нищих безнадежных миров поддерживали Первый орден. Он обещал порядок там, где царило беззаконие, люди были согласны обменять свободу на безопасность, мечтали получить шанс на образование, на материальное благополучие. — Ты воочию видела равнодушие Новой Республики. Рей, из-за условий жизни таких людей, как ты, Первый орден и существует.

Она не ответила, просто показала ему больше.

Чтобы умереть, на Джакку существовало множество способов. Но больше всего Рей боялась голода. На Джакку правил бартер, и до своей встречи с Сопротивлением Рей никогда не видела настоящих кредитов. Хотя, конечно, настоящей валютой в мире пустынь служила еда. Рей постоянно думала о еде, потому что порций вечно не хватало. Один или два раза в детстве она попробовала есть песок, чтобы наполнить болевший желудок, но не получила ничего, кроме рвоты. Когда она подросла, то приближалась к черте голодной смерти трижды. Каждый раз в отчаянии Рей рассматривала все имеющиеся возможности, даже самые унизительные. Но неизменно, прежде чем она успевала склониться к проституции или серьезному преступлению, удача посылала ей немножко пищи. И Рей была благодарна ей. Однако теперь она узнала, что дело заключалось не в удаче. На протяжении всей ее полной страданий жизни на Джакку с ней была Великая Сила.

Сквозь нее словно просачивался Свет. Несмотря на отсутствие воспитания и образования, жизнь среди преступников, одиночество, физические страдания — ничто не смогло отнять у Рей надежду. Она по-детски цеплялась за нее, веря, что однажды кто-то прилетит и все объяснит ей, и тогда она простит свою семью и будет жить с ними долго и счастливо. Глупый наивный самообман… Бестолковая надежда, и в глубине души Рей знала правду, но отказывалась ее принимать, поскольку как признать то, что Джакку — это лучшее, на что она смеет надеяться? В такие ночи Рей смотрела голонет и плакала. Ей так страстно хотелось быть глупенькой девочкой в хорошеньком платье, главная проблема которой заключалась в том, с каким мальчиком встречаться.

«Почему я не родилась такой?!»

Но Рей был известен ответ: жизнь несправедлива.

— У тебя не было будущего на Джакку, — сказал Бен таким тоном, словно это худшее, что он мог представить. Как же иначе, ведь Бен жил ради своего великого будущего. Зачем еще он убивал свое прошлое? — Я так рад, что ты нашла того дроида, — признался он. — Из-за него наши пути пересеклись.

Ожидание семьи было тщетным, ее родные никогда не собирались возвращаться… Поэтому Рей тяжело давалось доверие. Каждый минувший день она отмечала, процарапывая отметку на стене своего АТ-АТ, и отчаяние росло, подтачивая ее волю и личность.

Почему семья отказалась от нее? Неужели она сделала что-то ужасное, и они бросили ее здесь? Что с ней не так, почему она одна? Примет ли ее кто-нибудь? Есть ли у нее шанс найти себе того, с кем можно будет завести собственную семью?

Эти мысли медленно сводили ее с ума. Гнев рос, но Рей не выплескивала его, позволяя скапливаться внутри. За все необъяснимое она винила себя. Она никто из ниоткуда, ее жизнь ни для кого, кроме нее, не представляет ценности, и — самое страшное — она волновалась, что никому в итоге окажется не нужна. Вот почему Рей старательно избегала человеческих останков на кораблях — она все яснее понимала, что однажды ее тоже занесет песками Джакку.

То, что не убивает тебя, делает тебя сильнее. Но оно не делает тебя счастливым. И из девочки, изголодавшейся по заботе и вниманию, Рей выросла в девушку, которая научилась сторониться других — физически и эмоционально. Этот прагматизм помогал ей выжить и одновременно делал совершенно несчастной. Бесплодные иллюзии о семье ранили ее, как обоюдоострый меч, но надежда стала единственным, что утешало ее в тяжелый час, единственным, что не давало опустить руки. И единственным, что заставляло оставаться на Джакку. Она боялась улетать, хотя знала, что стоило бы. Наверное, если бы не дроид в пустыне, Рей бы так и осталась в своем АТ-АТ. Одинокая, брошенная и мечтающая о тех, кто никогда не вернется.

— О, Рей, — прошептал Бен, притягивая ее ближе. — Теперь все закончилось. Ты больше никогда не окажешься там.

Это было то, что ей требовалось услышать. Прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор, как она покинула Джакку, ее жизнь превратилась в вихрь перемен, и перемены были столь же опасны, сколь и невероятны. В самых безумных мечтах Рей не помыслила бы о пути, который ей пришлось пройти. Теперь, в условиях галактической войны и нависшей угрозы возвращения Сноука, будущее казалось не менее неопределенным, чем на Джакку.

— Не останавливайся. Выплесни все, — продолжал Бен. — Сильные эмоции придают энергии. Позволь ей помочь тебе очнуться.

Но Рей чувствовала себя слабой, ей хотелось утешения, хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь коснулся ее. Нежно.

На Джакку никто не дарил успокаивающих объятий, никто не прижимал ее к себе, не вытирал слезы, не гладил, не целовал. Вот почему ей было так хорошо в сильных руках Бена. Да, она знала, что он монстр, но сейчас ей требовалось утешение. И сегодня Бен не пытался приставать к ней, не угрожал и не вел себя агрессивно. Он просто обнимал ее, и она цеплялась за него, орошая его плечо горючими слезами.

По этой причине ей не хотелось говорить о Джакку. Это поднимало на поверхность весь негатив, который она старательно подавляла в себе. Печаль, стыд, сожаление, разочарование, одиночество, гнев, отчаяние. Тьма в самой ее сути. Рей чувствовала себя идиоткой из-за того, что оставалась на Джакку, вопреки всему. Она была сильной, свободной женщиной, которая давным-давно взяла свою судьбу в свои руки. Она знала, что ей следовало спастись самой. Быть пассивной — не в ее характере.

Бен все еще рыскал в ее голове, поэтому слышал ее мысли.

— Ты не была идиоткой, Рей. Я понимаю, что значила для тебя надежда. Даже когда твоя семья подвела тебя, тебе было трудно их отпустить. Поверь, я знаю об этом не понаслышке.

Да, он знал. Все можно было прочитать на его лице, когда он смотрел на старую запись своей матери. Поэтому он ревновал к По Дэмерону. Если Рей было тяжело отпустить родителей, которых она не помнила, то каково приходилось Бену? Каково было отпустить мать, которую он любил, мать, которую не мог заставить себя ненавидеть?

Сейчас Рей гораздо лучше понимала, каким непростым человеком являлся Бен Соло. Когда она встретилась с Ханом Соло, то едва ли представляла, что значит оказаться втянутым в сложные семейные отношения Скайуокеров. Но теперь было поздно, она зашла слишком далеко.

— Если ты позволишь, я буду тем, кто тебе нужен. Хочешь отца, который позаботится о тебе? Я могу, Рей. Я могу быть старшим братом, который будет защищать тебя. Героем, который спасет тебя.

Она прильнула к нему, и он гладил ее по волосам. 

— Я буду кем угодно из тех, о ком ты когда-либо мечтала. Я могу заботиться о тебе.

От его слов веяло незнакомыми ей уверенностью и надежностью. Да что в нем такого, в этом Бене Соло, что она не может перед ним устоять? Вопреки здравому смыслу, предупреждениям Люка Скайуокера и Леи Органы… Вдруг Бен прав, и они с ним похожи больше, чем ей казалось?

Ей следовало что-нибудь ответить, сказать ему, что лучше остаться одной, чем с ним, но Рей знала, что это будет ложью. Как можно устоять перед его необузданным магнетизмом, его пылкой убежденностью? И его обезоруживающей честностью?.. Бен говорил обо всем прямо, в том числе о самом себе. Так поступали на Джакку.

— Позволь мне быть тем, кто тебе нужен, — его слова казались ей самыми искушающими на свете. — Позволь быть тем, кого ты хочешь, и будь тем же для меня.

— Просто держи меня… — всхлипнула она. — Держи меня, Бен.

Он сделал то, о чем она просила. Они сидели в обнимку еще долго, прежде чем Рей пришла в себя. Наконец она отстранилась, а он отступил из ее сознания.

Рей оглядела его.

— Не заставляй Корусант страдать от голода, — взмолилась она с еще не высохшими слезами на глазах. — Пожалуйста. Не делай этого, Бен.

Он продолжал пристально смотреть на нее.

— Это неправильно по многим причинам. Разве ты не понимаешь, что именно такая тактика подвела прошлую империю? — Рей вытерла глаза и снова икнула. — Не надо. Это не тот путь, который позволит покончить с войной. 

Последовала некомфортная пауза, и Рей попробовала объясниться:

— Если ты низведешь Корусант до уровня Джакку, то не добьешься закона и порядка. Не будет прогресса. Только страдания. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы тебя запомнили как человека, разрушившего Ядро? Разве Первый орден не обещал провести реформы? Сделать все лучше, чем было раньше?

— Какая существует альтернатива, если они не сдадутся? — процедил Бен.

— Я не знаю, — Рей покачала головой. — Но найди другой путь. Другой путь есть всегда! Не создавай новые Джакку!

Бен надолго замолчал.

— Я подумаю над тем, что ты сказала.


	20. Chapter 20

Прислонившись к стене и сложив руки на груди, Кайло смотрел на Рей.

Она успокоилась, только уснув. Рей позволила ему недолго побыть рядом, но потом попросила оставить ее одну. Кайло ожидал такой реакции. Он понимал, как ей хочется оттолкнуть его, вернуться к привычной отчужденности — ему приходилось испытывать схожие чувства. Одинокие люди зачастую становятся заложниками своего одиночества. Негативные эмоции подпитывают и усиливают сами себя, поэтому их так трудно преодолеть.

Ее лицо немного опухло от слез, но в целом оно выглядело умиротворенным. Скорее всего, утром Рей будет отчаянно притворяться, что ничего не случилось. Она проснется, набравшись сил и, как водится, будет с подозрением смотреть ему в спину. Рей многое пришлось пережить, ее терзала Тьма, которую она отказывалась признавать. Примерно так же он неизменно слышал далекий зов Света. Каждый из них нес груз своего прошлого. Кайло выплескивал эмоции в действиях, изливая свой гнев и досаду на других, а Рей замыкалась в себе.

Все могло сложиться по-другому, Рей могла оказаться на его месте… Во что превратил бы ее Сноук, получи он такой шанс?

Кайло продолжал тоскливо смотреть на нее. Раньше ему хотелось, чтобы она была рядом, стала его спутницей-консортом, но теперь желание превратилось в сущую одержимость. Он всегда подсознательно знал, что Рей — та, кто ему нужна, она единственная женщина, способная понять его. Ее словно ниспослала великая Сила. Она знала все его семейные секреты. Ей хватило смелости добровольно предстать перед Учителем ради него, и она поможет ему найти равновесие в Силе. В тронном зале Сноука интуиция не подвела Кайло, Рей — его идеальная половинка.

Оставалось убедить ее в этом.

Однако слов будет недостаточно, чтобы залечить душевные раны, накопившиеся за годы страданий. Вдобавок Рей не доверяла ему — ни ему, ни кому бы то ни было. Вполне вероятно, это останется с ней на всю жизнь. Разговоры не помогут, только действия, действия — вот что по-настоящему важно. Ему нужно произвести впечатление на Рей и не останавливаться на достигнутом. Отношения давались ей тяжело.

Кайло позволил себе полюбоваться ее спящим лицом еще несколько минут, а потом, надев шлем и взяв меч, ушел.

Он шагал по коридорам «Финализатора», направляясь к месту, которое прежде никогда не посещал.

Конечной целью его прогулки был один из залов отдыха для рядового состава. Недавно закончился обеденный перерыв дневной смены, поэтому внутри оказалось многолюдно и шумно. Компании мужчин сидели за дежариком, кто-то играл в сабакк, в других уголках устроились медсестры в приметной светлой форме, где-то играли за столом в пинг-понг. Собравшиеся поодаль громко болели, наблюдая за гонками на подах на большом экране. И повсюду были заметны парочки, тихо переговаривающиеся между собой. Даже при беглом взгляде было очевидно, что здесь имеют место подозрительно многочисленные нарушения субординации, но Кайло не удивился. Не ему осуждать их за это. У него самого в каюте жила женщина с поддельным айди.

Стоило ему войти, как все мгновенно стихло. По залу прошла волна шепотков, изумленных взглядов и кивков в его сторону. И еще через секунду кресла дружно заскрипели, и все присутствующие вскочили на ноги, отдавая уставное приветствие. В зале звучал только голос гоночного комментатора и быстро затихнувший где-то на полу стук мячика для пинг-понга.

Иного приема Кайло не ожидал, ведь он являлся Верховный лидером, ему воздавали должное.

Медленным шагом он прошелся по залу, осматривая своих свободных от обязанностей подчиненных. Остановившись в центре, он потребовал поднять руки тех, кто входил в срочный штатный состав. Отозвалась почти половина присутствующих, другую составляли новобранцы по призыву. Выбрав наугад десять мужчин и женщин, он им, одному за другим, задал по три одинаковых вопроса: «Откуда вы?», «Почему пошли служить?», «Какова цель Ордена?».

— Я узнаю, если вы солжете, — предупредил он. — Я хочу услышать честный ответ.

На вопрос «Откуда вы?» большинство ответили, что с Кольца, некоторые происходили из беднейших уголков Пределов. И, как он и предполагал, никого из Ядра.

На вопрос «Почему пошли служить?» ответы начали разниться сильнее.

— Мне требовалась работа. У меня дети.

— Мой брат служит в Ордене. Он уговорил меня вступить.

— Мне хотелось повидать галактику и выбраться с Кольца. Там дела плохи, сэр.

— Мой старик был штурмовиком во времена Империи. Он говорил, это неплохая работенка.

— Орден помог мне с учебой, которую я не могла себе позволить. Когда обязательная служба закончится, у меня будут опыт и рекомендации, чтобы найти работу в гражданской медицине где угодно.

— Я восхищаюсь генералом Хаксом.

— Дома на мне висит несколько ордеров. Когда меня взяли за шкирку, судья разрешил выбрать: пойти служить или отмотать срок.

— Моя семья всегда поддерживала Империю. Мое место здесь.

— Мне хотелось побыть частью большого благого дела. Наверное, можно назвать меня оптимистом, сэр, я хочу внести свой вклад в перемены.

— Платят прилично. И ремонтировать СИДки всяко лучше, чем собирать грибы с вапораторов на Татуине.

После вопроса «Какова цель Ордена?» последовал дружный наизусть заученный ответ: «Сделать галактику снова великой», — но Кайло явился сюда не для того, чтобы слушать пропагандистские лозунги, поэтому потребовал уточнить, что это значит для каждого лично.

— Если мы победим, дома станет лучше.

— Мои дети получат шанс на лучшую жизнь, чем та, что была у меня. Это стоит того, чтобы сражаться, сэр.

— Мы вернем Империю. Будет хорошо, как в старые добрые времена. Как при Палпатине.

— На Кольце когда-нибудь будет не хуже, чем в Ядре.

— Меньше коррупции и больше возможностей для всех.

— Ядро, наконец, поделится своим богатством, чтобы и остальные получили причитающееся. Я годами платила налоги Республике, а взамен не получила ничего.

— Так будет лучше для всех. Галактика вновь объединится от Кольца до Ядра.

Вот она, желанная правда, высказанная под нервные взгляды на рукоятку меча на его поясе. В голосах, часто произносивших знакомые всем слова общегала с сильным акцентом, слышалась надежда. О да, ей находилось место в мечтах подданных Первого ордена. Несмотря на все саркастические разглагольствования Сноука о необходимости изничтожить надежду в галактике, учитель и ученик отдавали себе отчет в том, что задача невыполнима. Надежда была повсюду. Как и Свет. В том числе в каждом орденском рядовом.

Сколько бы Республика ни навешивала ярлыков Тьмы на этих людей, их цели стремились к Свету, что красноречиво напоминало об отчаянии, охватившем большую часть галактики. Вот почему после трех псевдостабильных десятилетий простой народ с готовностью взялся за оружие и приветствовал даже такое злодеяние, как полное уничтожение Хосниан. Многие из старшего офицерского состава являлись потомственными имперцами и примкнули к общему делу, чтобы вернуть славу отцов. Для рядового состава это был шанс на позитивные изменения. Эти люди верили тому, что звучало в голонете, поэтому они обожали генерала Хакса, ведь потомок уважаемого имперского рода был голосом их гнева. Многие очутились на войне потому, что других возможностей у них не было.

Никто из собравшихся не считал, что они совершают что-то неправильное. Все желали изменить мир к лучшему. Даже их ненависть к Ядру была оборотной стороной их желания жить хорошо, как в Ядре. Все до одного они надеялись на лучшую жизнь.

Именно это Лея Органа с приспешниками всякий раз упускали из виду, когда принимались вовсю очернять противника. Не всякий конфликт подпадает под категории абсолютного добра или зла. Жизнь слишком сложная штука для подобных упрощений. То же самое и с людьми. Кайло хотелось бы, чтобы мать понимала это, чтобы галактика была терпимее и мудрее, но мир несовершенен. Много лет подряд Кайло Рена знали как главного палача Лидера Сноука, как пугало в жуткой маске и со смертоносным мечом. Теперь он сам стал Лидером. Пришла пора брать бразды правления в свои руки. Пора быть тем, кто он есть.

Оглядывая зал, Кайло отмечал, что эти люди все же отличаются от его Рей с Джакку. Более удачливые, чем она, но менее удачливые, чем тот же простой люд из Ядра. Первый орден был их сознательным выбором. Рей же угодила в Сопротивление по случайности, благодаря обстоятельствам. Но вот он пример, какими изменчивыми бывают пути на войне.

Переговоры, само собой, не считались доминирующей тактикой Первого ордена — не в пример ультиматумам, — но, возможно, стоило попробовать. В последнее время Кайло хотелось испытать свежий подход.

Услышав то, что он хотел услышать, Кайло распустил подчиненных, направился к выходу и немедленно вызвал старших командиров в конференц-зал.

К тому времени, как он прибыл на совещание, генералы с адъютантами уже собрались и покорно ожидали прихода Верховного лидера.

Заняв свое место, Кайло снял шлем и с громким стуком опустил его на стол.

— Я хочу обновить стратегию по Корусанту, — лаконично сообщил он, обводя пристальным взглядом непосредственных исполнителей своих повелений. — Наша нынешняя тактика малоэффективна и контрпродуктивна в долгосрочной перспективе. Нельзя решать проблемы, обходясь одними карательными мерами. Мы должна дать Корусанту стимул присоединиться к нам.

Первым, естественно, нахмурился Хакс:

— Возможно, нам следует прилагать больше усилий для претворения в жизнь уже принятой стратегии.

Кайло пронзил его взглядом. Генерал плохо его расслышал? Хакс, как всегда, балансировал на грани дерзости и его терпения.

— Нет. Я не желаю морить голодом наших потенциальных подданных.

— Стратегия сработает, — упрямо возразил рыжий генерал.

— Только в краткосрочной перспективе. Мы уничтожили Республику для того, чтобы возродить былое величие галактики, а не раздирать на куски самые развитые и процветающие миры. Отчуждая Корусант и оставшуюся часть Ядра, мы заложим основу для нового Восстания, — Кайло смерил Хакса испепеляющим взглядом и прорычал: — Я хочу прекратить бесконечное повторение гражданской войны! А так мы не откроем дорогу для объединения. Первый орден создавался для того, чтобы исправить ошибки прошлого, — он снова прошелся взглядом по лицам своих не самых молодых командиров. Орден считался довольно молодой организацией, но эти мужчины застали времена Империи, поэтому Кайло решил им напомнить: — Несколько десятилетий назад Корусант был столицей Империи. Мы возвращаемся в родной дом, а не идем с огнем в чужой, чтобы сровнять его с землей.

На мгновение в зале воцарилась тишина. Кайло Рен редко произносил столь длинные пылкие речи. Обычно говорили генералы, а он принимал решение — одобрял или нет.

— Что ж, это, безусловно, все меняет, — заметил Хакс крайне неприятным тоном.

— Это возвращение к нашим первоначальным принципам, — ответил Кайло, давая понять, что не желает слышать дальнейших дебатов.

Но Хакс, как всегда, сделал вид, что не понял намека:

— Лидер Сноук лично одобрил эту стратегию.

— Лидер Сноук мертв, — прошипел Кайло.

— Да, — практически промурлыкал Хакс. — Сноук мертв. Убит сопротивленческой девчонкой. Поведайте нам, Рен, почему девчонка не прикончила и вас заодно, когда у нее был шанс?

Хакс решил продемонстрировать свою классическую манеру — льстивую, но одновременно двусмысленную. Кайло уставился тяжелым взглядом на непокорного генерала, и льдисто-голубые глаза в ответ впились в него. Остальные присутствующие предпочли держаться тише воды ниже травы. Все знали, какими напряженными были отношения между этими двумя.

Хакс, однако, ничуть не смутился. В последнее время он особенно осмелел. Даже поднялся с места, не пытаясь сгладить конфронтацию.

— Почему девчонка оставила вас живым на полу после того, как раскромсала Сноука на куски? Расскажите нам, Верховный лидер, каким образом вы спаслись?

В зале находились его самые приближенные лица, и это вынуждало Кайло отвечать словами, а не молниеносным выпадом меча. Как бы ему ни хотелось избавить наглую башку Хакса от явно надоевшего ему бренного тела, сейчас для этого было не время и не место. Кайло пришлось смирить вскипавшую ярость. Нельзя терять доверие этих людей! Нельзя! Нужен разумный ответ. И никаких оправданий!

— Девчонка, должно быть, решила, что я мертв, — невозмутимо начал он. — Вероятно, ей были известны планы Сопротивления протаранить наш флот с помощью гипера. Она спешила убраться с «Супримаси», спасти свою жизнь.

— И как же ей удалось в одиночку расправиться с целым отрядом преторианских стражей? — не унимался Хакс.

— Потому что она фанатичка, натасканная лично Люком Скайуокером, — рявкнул Кайло, намеренно упомянув имя дяди. Многие знали, насколько прежний Лидер опасался последнего джедая. И уж точно все знали, что его дядя взорвал «Звезду Смерти» и почти единолично обрушил Империю. — Эта девчонка очень, очень опасна, — подчеркнул Кайло. — Джедаев нельзя недооценивать.

— И все же она безропотно сдалась нашим войскам, после чего была перемещена на этот самый корабль всего несколько недель назад. Где, если мне не изменяет память, Верховный лидер, вы отказались казнить ее без промедления.

И снова Кайло заставил себя сохранять невозмутимость, хотя это было непросто. Арми Хакс никогда бы не рискнул выступить так перед Сноуком. Но если Кайло сорвется, это лишь укрепит слухи о том, что он свихнулся и не способен править. Годы публичных вспышек гнева работали против него. Кайло знал, что его положение среди офицерского корпуса шаткое, людей держит в подчинении страх. Поэтому сегодня он обязан найти компромисс.

— Девчонку требовалось допросить. В итоге ее все равно ждала смерть, генерал, но ее сведения могли быть ценными. Мирная капитуляция — это излюбленный прием джедаев. Скайуокер поступил так же, когда явился к Вейдеру, чтобы добраться до Палпатина. Она использовала меня, чтобы добраться до Сноука. А теперь займите свое место, генерал, — отрывисто приказал Кайло. — Вопрос касается Корусанта.

Хакс помедлил еще несколько секунд.

— Мне напомнить вам, что мы вынуждены обсуждать это из-за того, что «Старкиллера» в нашем распоряжении больше нет? — вспылил Кайло. — Корусант стал проблемой из-за вашей некомпетентности! — проревел он, стараясь подражать Сноуку. 

Кайло уже готовился шарахнуть проклятого упрямца молнией, когда тот вдруг сел, выглядя при этом угрюмым и весьма далеким от раскаяния.

— Что вы предлагаете сделать с Корусантом, Верховный лидер? — решился заговорить кто-то.

— Что-нибудь неожиданное, — отозвался Кайло, рассчитывая воспользоваться идеей Рей. — Придумайте что. Мы должны дать им нечто такое, чего они от нас не ожидают. Нечто неоднозначное, чтобы их руководство было вынуждено выставить это на обсуждение.

— Вы предлагаете усыпить их бдительность? — воскликнул еще один, уже более заинтересованно. — Чтобы начать переговоры?

— Называйте это как вам угодно. Я хочу получить контроль над Ядром и сделать это так, чтобы закрепить успех на многие годы вперед. Я не желаю устраивать на планете оккупацию по законам военного времени. Вы слышали мое слово. Приступайте к работе.

Бросив напоследок взгляд на Хакса, Кайло покинул зал.

Вернувшись в свои покои, он нашел Рей по-прежнему спящей. И сон ее был беспокойным, судя по тому, как сбилось одеяло. Он и сам немало утомился за последние часы, разозлившись на Хакса, терзаемый очередными сомнениями по поводу будущего. Поэтому Кайло решил пойти туда, куда неизменно направлялся, когда все казалось слишком удручающим: к своему деду.

Он вошел в медитационную камеру, снял маску и занял привычное место.

Обычно Кайло приходил сюда, чтобы покаяться за Свет, который все еще чувствовал, пытаясь найти утешение у человека, знавшего, что такое быть Избранным. Добрый совет всегда был кстати. Дед командовал имперским флотом, он имел дело с проблемными подчиненными. Интересно, много ли среди имперских офицеров находилось глупцов, не оказывавших Вейдеру должного уважения? Всех ли из них ждала одна участь — хрипеть, пока шейные позвонки сжимает неведомая сила? Или даже Лорду Вейдеру приходилось выслушивать их мелочные препирательства на совещаниях? Имперская элита серьезно отличалась от командиров Первого ордена?

Вряд ли. Люди всегда оставались людьми, а война войной, тем более что прошло всего тридцать лет. Однако Кайло не сомневался, что дед знал верные ответы. Если бы, с тоской подумал он, Лорд Вейдер мог в действительности находиться здесь. Особенно теперь, когда его внук Кайло Рен стал Верховным лидером и как никогда нуждался в его поддержке.

Если бы…

Где-то там, в темноте космоса, скрывался Сноук, уже замышлявший его свергнуть. Рядом был Хакс, который открыто подвергал сомнению его решения и законность его власти. Еще была мать, пытающаяся возродить все из ничего. И два самых процветающих мира галактики, демонстративно противостоящие его армаде. И на этом список не заканчивался… Однако был особенный вопрос, который беспокоил его более прочих, и Кайло сфокусировался в Силе.

— Дедушка, я встретил одну девушку…

Вейдер наверняка понял бы его. В конце концов, он сам был женат. Кайло видел изображения своей бабки, обреченной королевы, он прочел все о ее карьере в Сенате и роли, которую она сыграла, препятствуя вторжению на Набу. Но он ничего не знал о ней настоящей. Падме Амидала на хрониках всегда приятно радовала его разумными речами, элегантным обликом, замысловатыми платьями и сложными прическами. Но это была лишь обертка. Бабушка при всем своем благоразумии решилась выйти замуж за джедая.

Кайло попытался сформулировать суть своего беспокойства:

— Я предложил ей все на свете, а она отказалась. И прямо сейчас она спит у меня на диване…

Он нерешительно умолк. Могли ли они с Рей считаться чем-то большим, чем вынужденными союзниками? Лорд Вейдер должен дать ему совет! Рука Кайло невольно потянулась к разрушенной маске… И да… Сегодня Сила снизошла к его мольбам.

Кайло вздохнул, расслабляясь и позволяя видению захватить разум.

_Наверное, в нем все еще больше от мальчика, чем от мужчины: он смел, упрям и эгоистичен. А еще влюблен по уши._

_«Если ты мучаешься так же, как я…» — заговорил он, но объект его страсти не дал ему договорить._

_Его Падме была старше, мудрее, и ее рассердило почти щенячье обожание в его взгляде._

_«Это ты меня послушай! Мы живем в реальном мире, а не в твоих мечтах! Опомнись! Ты учишься, чтобы стать джедаем. Я сенатор. Это приведет нас туда, откуда дороги не будет!» — Ее губы твердили «нет», но глаза умоляли об обратном. Другого ответа ему не требовалось. Бывший мальчик-раб не собирался сдаваться, ему хватало амбиций, поэтому вскоре он получит свою королеву. Ей кажется, это короткая интрижка, но он уверен, что их любовь — навсегда. Но вскоре многое меняется, и вот они уже дают клятвы перед священником. Пусть неофициально, поскольку иначе им не пожениться, слишком многое стоит на кону. Галактика не ведала о тайной свадьбе, но для этих двоих она значила все._

_Расстаться пришлось в тот же день. Молодой муж, поцеловав жену на прощание, отправился на войну._

_Их жизни протекали вдали друг от друга, воссоединение становилось сладкой наградой. Под покровом сумерек он пробирался в ее роскошный пентхаус, где они занимались любовью всю ночь напролет. По утрам она частенько ворчала, позволяя себе посетовать на нелегкую работу, и он тоже делился с ней своими проблемами и тревогами. Времена для всех были тяжкие. Он устал жить во лжи, все сильнее разочаровываясь в Ордене джедаев. Ее же выматывали дела политики, все смешалось, правда на войне погибала первой. Она больше не знала, кому доверять. Бывали дни, когда в ее душе росло сочувствие к врагу, мучительные часы сомнений. Страшно, на самом деле. И в момент, когда раскручивался очередной виток войны, она забеременела._

_Пожалуй, именно это послужило началом конца. Незапланированная беременность накалила их и без того шаткие отношения и явилась первой брешью в череде тех, что обрушили в дальнейшем Республику. Наружу вылезли скрытые конфликты. Внезапно приходилось решать, какую сторону выбрать, поскольку весь мир разделился на «мы» и «они»._

_«Если ты не со мной, значит, ты мой враг»._

_Наверное, они были слишком молоды, чтобы справиться с последствиями. Он исходил яростью, но его сдерживал не Орден джедаев — он сам жаждал слишком многого. Несмотря на все уверения, его Падме вовсе не мечтала превратиться в порицаемую жену падшего джедая. Она была сенатором, к ней прислушивались, ее ставили в пример. Но теперь отступать было поздно, больше ничто не могло остаться прежним. Слишком поздно они осознали, что одной любви недостаточно, чтобы быть вместе — нужно учиться терпению и компромиссам. И это в случае, если тебя поддерживают семья и друзья, если ты не предаешь все свои идеалы так, что другие провозгласят это преступлением против Силы._

_Молодой мужчина любил одержимой, страстной и по-детски преданной любовью. Он был джедаем, но его душу ранила память о том, как в девять лет пришлось покинуть дом. Падме стала ему женой, заменив мать, возлюбленную, старшую сестру и друга. Она стала тем, кому он изливал душу, отдаляясь от Оби-Вана. Он чувствовал, что если потеряет ее, то это будет равносильно смерти. Поэтому, когда кошмары вернулись, как те, с матерью, он испугался. До глубины души испугался того, что они предвещали. Он не потеряет Падме, как потерял мать!_

_С этого все и началось. Одно плохое решение ограничивает твой выбор, два способны разрушить твою жизнь, но множество, одно за другим, приводят тебя к Темной стороне._

_Он ступил на этот путь добровольно, готовый пожертвовать душой ради любимой. Для него это выражало высшую степень любви, но, к несчастью, она не распознала этого, видя лишь самолюбие и жестокость. Вместо того чтобы сплотить, решение неумолимо разлучало их._

_Когда он убивал бывших друзей и соратников, детей, которые выбежали ему навстречу, думая, что пришло спасение, он убеждал себя, что это ради нее. Чтобы ее спасти. Они снова будут счастливы. Но даже тогда в глубине души знал, что пал из-за лжи. Однако другой надежды у него не было. Пусть его считали самонадеянным, но он отнюдь не был глуп, планы у него имелись. Если уж суждено пасть во Тьму, то он собирался преуспеть в ней. Он устал от Мастеров, которые диктовали, как жить. Он могущественней, чем канцлер, он сумеет его свергнуть! И тогда они с Падме будут править галактикой, и все будет так, как они захотят! В живых не останется никого, кто посмеет осудить их!_

_Но она отвергла его. За слезами, что катились по ее щекам, проглядывала железная решимость. Сначала джедаи обратились против него, а теперь и она! Самое подлое предательство после всего, на что он пошел ради нее! И вот как она ему отплатила?!_

_В этом крылся урок на будущее: не стоит подпускать никого близко! В конечном счете они все уйдут. Они не верят ему, видя только плохое. В порыве ярости новоиспеченный ситх обратил гнев на самое близкое существо — попытался убить беременную жену, которую любил больше жизни. И затем он увидел мастера-джедая, явившегося, чтобы остановить его. И впал в отчаяние. Ослепленный гневом, он решил, что уничтожит ее, его и всех остальных! Он сожжет галактику дотла в отместку за свою боль!_

_Однако в конце вышло так, что гореть пришлось ему самому._

_«Я не хотел… О, Падме, прости меня, я не хотел…»_

_Слишком поздно. Она мертва. И вместе с ней мальчик, которым он когда-то был._

_Любовь потеряна для него навеки. Все, что ему осталось, это власть. Но сил пока не хватало, чтобы свергнуть нового учителя, ему пришлось стать учеником. За ним следили, держа на коротком поводке. Новый мастер был достаточно мудр, чтобы остерегаться его: ведь он уже предал джедаев, что помешает ему предать ситхов? Новый учитель не желал рисковать, поэтому хранил свои секреты, но помнил, что Сила всегда на стороне Скайуокеров, лишь глупец стал бы это отрицать._

_Тот, кто контролирует Избранного, контролирует все, но этот Скайуокер устал от чужого влияния. И в миг, когда, казалось, надежды не осталось, он обрел ее в лице потерянного сына, без сожаления сбросив учителя в шахту реактора, чтобы спасти своего мальчика. Он снова с готовностью жертвовал собой, ибо если и существовала хоть крупица истины среди слухов, историй, мешанины спорных сведений, Света и Тьмы, Энакин Скайуокер, великий Повелитель Тьмы Дарт Вейдер, любил. Когда-то он уничтожил Республику ради своей жены, а теперь низверг Империю ради сына._

Раздался вопль.

Кайло моргнул и вернулся к действительности, отрывая руку от маски и беспокойно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он узнал голос Рей. Вскочив на ноги, он бросился в комнату, где недавно оставил ее спящей.

Она металась во сне, то бормоча, то вскрикивая:

— О, больно… так больно…

— Рей! Рей, проснись! — Он не позволит кошмарам мучить ее! — Проснись!

Кайло тряс ее за плечо, но она только сильнее корчилась от его прикосновений.

— О, боги, нет! Больно! Так больно! Не трогай меня!

— Что? — смутился Кайло.

Рей резко распахнула глаза и тут же села, прижимая к себе левую руку.

— Не трогай меня! — заорала она, но потом растерянно заморгала.

— Рей, это был всего лишь кошмар. Никакой опасности нет. С тобой все хорошо.

Она панически уставилась на свое левое предплечье и согнула запястье.

— Да… — выдохнула она. — Да… Ты прав. Всего лишь кошмар…

— Снова Джакку? — спросил он, чувствуя, что дело не в Сноуке.

— Да, — кивнула она. — Пожалуй, вечером я слишком много думала о ней.

Она не сводила глаз с руки, словно пыталась убедить себя, что реальность — это здесь и сейчас.

— Когда я была маленькой, то однажды упала с высоты и сломала руку. Мне пришлось лечить ее самой. Иногда я все еще переживаю те дни во сне.

Кайло нахмурился, понимая, что это еще одна деталь из жизни Рей, которую он предпочел бы не знать. И тогда он принял решение. Опустившись на диван, он застал ее врасплох, притянул легкое тело к себе и обхватил ее лицо ладонями. Нужно сделать это быстро, прежде чем сон успеет выветриться из памяти.

— Ты чего?! — подавилась Рей, ощутив, как он давит на ее сознание. — Бен, что ты…

— Покажи мне тот сон.

Образы, образы… Эмоции и боль… Кайло усилил фокусировку, не позволяя себе отступить.

— Покажи мне те воспоминания.

— Бен, что… Это…

— Покажи.

И неожиданно она решилась.

_Пробуждение было тяжелым… Девочка-подросток очнулась, чувствуя, как левая рука пылает от боли. Кажется, вторник еще не прошел, а значит, странствующий лекарь, промышлявший своим ремеслом в деревушках, заглянет в Нииму только через шесть дней…_

_Ей придется справляться самой!_ И, крифф, Кайло сжал челюсть. На это было больно даже смотреть, но он не позволил себе отвернуться и сконцентрировался сильнее.

Когда все кончилось, он освободил ее и отступил из измученного сознания. Отныне Рей не вспомнит ни об этом кошмаре, ни о том, что стало его причиной. Сила все стерла.

— Что только что произошло? — испуганно спросила Рей, придя в себя. — Это было так… так странно…

Он встретил ее взгляд и ответил откровенно:

— С помощью Силы я заблокировал воспоминание, из-за которого тебе снились плохие сны.

Она открыла рот, ее глаза округлились:

— Ты такое умеешь?

— Да. Но делаю это редко, — предупредил он. — Рей, любой опыт, хороший или плохой, имеет смысл. Но этот у тебя был явно лишний. — «Никто не должен помнить подобные страдания», — мысленно добавил он.

Рей никогда не отпустит прошлое, если ее подсознание будет постоянно напоминать о худшем. Лишь избавив ее от воспоминания об инциденте из детства, можно излечить ее рану… Если бы только она разрешила ему любить ее, тогда, возможно, он бы сумел исцелить и другие… И не только ее…

— Подожди… Что там случилось? Я ничего не помню!

— В этом вся суть, — вздохнул он. — Ложись спать.

Уверенность придала смелости, и он мягко поцеловал Рей в лоб, пока она была слишком растеряна, чтобы возмутиться.

— Увидимся утром.


	21. Chapter 21

Это лишь маскировка.

Рей убеждала себя в этом, бесцельно слоняясь по верхним палубам «Финализатора». Нужно было многое переосмыслить, но сделать это в покоях Бена не представлялось возможным.

Естественно, с Первым орденом ее ничто не связывает!

Или нет?..

Она жила на флагмане Ордена в покоях самого Верховного лидера, носила орденскую форму и обсуждала с Кайло Реном равновесие Силы. Рей сочувствовала Сопротивлению, демократическим ценностям и борьбе за гражданские права, но в глубине души понимала, что Лея Органа и оставшиеся в живых повстанцы потерпели сокрушительное поражение. Ей нравилась позиция Бена: бессмысленно продолжать воевать во имя Силы. Исход уже предрешен.

Что ей оставалось? Рей надеялась, что, объединившись с Беном, они сумеют найти общий язык, но теперь ее охватили сомнения: не повторяет ли она ту же ошибку, что и в тронном зале Сноука, помогая Кайло Рену обрести и укрепить власть. Ее присутствие здесь избавляло его от проблем просчитывать ее возможные действия на войне. Здесь, у него под боком, она предсказуемо занималась джедайскими текстами, но установления баланса Силы это никоим образом не приближало.

Вероятно, Бен все спланировал. Джедайская девчонка, убившая Сноука, умрет, уступив свое место в мире лейтенанту Ренате Соло. Конечно, это решит многие из ее проблем, но навсегда привяжет ее к нему. Рей поддержала Бена Соло в противостоянии со Сноуком, но она не подписывалась на службу Кайло Рену.

Проблема заключалась в том, что она привыкла к Бену. Раньше она никогда не проводила столько времени в чьем-то обществе. С Беном было удобно. Он не досаждал ей своим присутствием, не надоедал разговорами. Нет, они говорили, конечно, но в основном о Силе. Несомненно, из него вышел бы великолепный учитель, прими она его предложение… С ним было гораздо интереснее, чем со старыми пыльными книгами Люка. А еще этот его мечтательный взгляд, когда он рассказывал о Силе… Каждый вечер Рей с нетерпением ждала момента, когда он войдет в дверь, чтобы в очередной раз побеседовать перед сном.

Но дело заключалось не только в Силе. Временами Бен вел себя обезоруживающе по-доброму. Эта его черта впервые мелькнула перед ней в ночь на Эч-То, когда их руки соприкоснулись. Именно она помогла ей решиться на отчаянный полет на «Супримаси».

Сочувствие и забота… Знакомая тоска… Одиночество брошенной на произвол судьбы души.

Бен Соло неумолимо притягивал ее, Бен Соло, совсем не похожий на Кайло Рена, который правил галактикой со всей своей яростью и жестокостью. А может, она просто дурочка, которая позволяет собой манипулировать? Или она действительно сумела разглядеть настоящего человека под маской? Или это еще одно свидетельство его противоречивой души — Бена Соло и Кайло Рена? Возможно, он был ими одновременно: и хорошим, и плохим.

Почему она помогает ему? Рей и сама не знала.

Все, что ей было известно наверняка — на примере Люка Скайуокера — как тяжело понять, поступаешь ли ты правильно. Как легко обмануться, веря, что твои-то намерения непременно благие. Но вдруг это не так? Люк умер, как жил, оставшись джедаем до конца. Но джедаем, провозгласившим, что его роду пора положить конец. Куда деваться в таком случае Свету, который не исчез? Рей содрогалась, вспоминая реакцию Люка и Леи, узнавших о ее поступках. Но… неужели ее альянс с Беном Соло — столь ужасное предательство идеалов Света? А что, если это дорога в будущее? Рей остро воспринимала свою ответственность за судьбу Света, но ее тревожило, что в последние дни она думала сердцем, а не головой. Неужели она наконец-то решилась признаться себе в этом? Неужели в ее душе зародилась привязанность?

Что ж, кем бы они с Беном ни приходились друг другу, она определенно не поддерживает Первый орден и не собирается вступать в его ряды…

Внезапно ее отвлек случайный разговор — она не заметила, как вошла в переполненный лифт.

— Я не выдержу… Боги, как сдержать слезы, — женщина в форме техника стояла рядом с Рей, обращаясь к коллеге. Наверное, речь шла о «Старкиллере», об объявленной по кораблю скорой военной панихиде.

— Я тоже. Несчастные люди… У них не было шанса!

— Как на Хосниан, — вздохнула первая женщина.

— Ага. Позор, что так вышло. Но нам пришлось — ради скорейшей победы, чтобы меньше людей гибло потом. Прискорбная необходимость, как сказал бы представитель старого Лидера.

— Я знаю. И не похоже, что Республика этого не ожидала. Но мы должны быть лучше, чем они, ведь так?

— Мы лучше, чем они. Они с нами рядом не стояли. Мой начальник сказал, что его начальник сообщил, что генерал Хакс выступит с речью на церемонии. Думаю, это будет впечатляюще.

— Да-а… Его речи такие захватывающие… Я готова слушать его весь день! А этот новый Лидер будет присутствовать?

— Надеюсь. Кстати, Хакс спас Рена со «Старкиллера», ты слышала?

— Да все знают, что Хакс герой! Возвращаясь к теме: как рассказывала мне подруга с третьей смены, ее бойфренд был на Крэйте, и он видел Кайло Рена без маски! Рен снял ее перед сражением с джедаем. Это был старинный бой на лазерных мечах, прям как в кино!

— Я в восторге, что Кайло Рен сразил джедая в бою один на один! Так мужественно! Очень на него похоже! Пусть он псих, но он никогда не отсиживается в штабе. Если бы еще джедай не мухлевал… Этим фанатикам нельзя доверять. Так… это правда, что Лидер под маской такой же симпатичный, как Хакс?

— Все, что я знаю, это то, что у него шрам на все лицо. Наверное, он получил его, сражаясь с той джедайской женщиной. Он пытался защитить Лидера Сноука, а эта сучка-мятежница рассекла ему лицо!

— Надеюсь, эту дрянь схватят, пусть получит по заслугам!

— Тоже на это надеюсь.

Двери лифта открылись, и Рей поспешила выйти. Пора возвращаться к Бену, решила она. Надвинув кепи пониже, она зашагала обратно и вскоре оказалась у нужной двери. Уже собравшись протянуть руку, чтобы отпереть дверь Силой, она помедлила, погруженная в свои мысли, и вдруг услышала громкий голос, заставивший ее вздрогнуть:

— Стоять!

Рей быстро оглянулась в направлении голоса и увидела бластер, направленный ей в грудь. А затем человека, его державшего. Она узнала его сразу, у него была весьма запоминающаяся внешность.

Перед ней стоял сам генерал Хакс.

— Руки вверх!

Рей предпочла повиноваться. Она смотрела на высокого мужчину, который не так давно поставил ее перед Беном, требуя немедленно казнить. Он узнал в ней разыскиваемую джедайку? Как она умудрилась настолько расслабиться?..

— Объясните свои действия, лейтенант.

Лейтенант. Он решил, что она лейтенант. Рей отчаянно пыталась придумать правдоподобную версию, но слишком долго колебалась, и Хакс подозрительно прищурился:

— Отвечайте, лейтенант! Объясните, почему вы находитесь в коридоре с максимально ограниченным допуском и пытаетесь войти в эти апартаменты? И не рассказывайте мне, что вы заблудились.

Не успела она ответить, как Хакс рявкнул в комлинк, вызывая службу безопасности.

Рей широко распахнула глаза. Сейчас ее арестуют?

— Это покои Верховного лидера. Верно, сэр? — зачастила она. — Я особый помощник Верховного лидера.

— Я никогда вас раньше не видел, — ответил Хакс. — Где ваш айди?

Осторожно опустив одну руку к карману, Рей вытащила свой официальный чип. Она отцепила его и протянула Хаксу.

— Лейтенант Рената Соло, особый помощник Верховного лидера по вопросам разведки в Сопротивлении, — вслух прочитал генерал и пристально взглянул на нее. — Вы та самая женщина, которую он брал полетать на прошлой неделе?

«Откуда он об этом узнал?» — удивилась Рей, но солгать не посмела, поскольку Хакс точно был хорошо осведомлен.

— Да, сэр. Я знаю, сэр. Но это особый случай, сэр.

— Почему же?

— Мне нужно было кое-что узнать, сэр, — начала импровизировать Рей, пытаясь подобрать что-то удобоваримое. — Приказы Лидера, сэр. Он все объяснит.

— Мне неизвестен разведотдел, который работает в обход меня! Передо мной отчитывается глава разведслужбы, — прошипел Хакс. — Немедленно объяснитесь!

О, Р’ииа…

— Некоторое время я находилась в Сопротивлении, сэр, — постаралась исправиться Рей, основываясь на легенде, придуманной Беном. — У меня до сих пор сохранились там контакты. Таким образом мне удалось достать это, — в отчаянии Рей порылась в кармане и, вытащив деку с мемуарами Леи Органы, продемонстрировала ее, держа на ладони. — Это вещь исключительной ценности. Единственная в своем роде. Предназначена только для глаз Лидера.

Последняя фраза явно была ошибкой. Генерал ловко выхватил деку в неудачный для Рей момент, когда в коридоре появились четверо штурмовиков. Должно быть, безопасники, которых он же и вызвал.

— Задержите ее, — приказал генерал, убирая свое оружие, и достал из кармана длинной шинели датапад, в который незамедлительно воткнул деку.

А ведь она так и не удосужилась почитать мемуары, доверенные ей матерью Бена… Не видела в этом смысла, ведь почти наверняка это был сложный большой текст. Как-то вышло, что она таскала деку с собой, постоянно собираясь передать Бену, но всякий раз не решалась, побаиваясь того, как он воспримет подарок. Но вот, боясь предать доверие Леи Органы, она очутилась здесь и фактически вручила ее сокровенные мысли генералу Хаксу.

Рей следила за тем, как генерал тычет пальцем в датапад. Интересно, он уже понял, на что наткнулся? Наверняка, это же очевидно… И тут, к своему ужасу, Рей увидела, что дека содержит голографию.

— _Рей_ , — обратилась к невидимому зрителю Лея Органа в величественном элегантном облачении. — _Я передаю это тебе, потому что знаю, ты сбережешь мой дар. Теперь ты последний хранитель Света. После смерти Люка иной надежды, кроме тебя, у нас не осталось. Я отдам копии Трипио и По. Используй их, делись ими, учись, делай выводы из того, что прочтешь. Здесь перечислены мои ошибки и оплошности, но также и то, чем я горжусь. Не все было плохо, пусть и кончилось не слишком удачно. Я пыталась. Воистину я пыталась._

_Я говорила тебе раньше, но скажу еще раз: остерегайся Бена. Есть много причин, почему Бен стал таким. Отчасти вина лежит на мне, равно как и на Люке, как и на Хане. Не надо обвинять во всем Сноука. Но теперь, когда Сноука нет, кто знает, во что превратится Бен. Держись от него подальше. Не доверяй ему. Не пытайся вернуть его еще раз. У Бена были возможности — вероятно, больше, чем он заслуживал. Мой сын мертв, и я приняла это. Если он изменится, то не потому, что кто-то убедит его. Это случится потому, что он сам захочет измениться._

_Два поколения назад возродилась Империя, и остаткам джедаев пришлось скрываться. Вот мой тебе совет: учись, чему сможешь. Передавай знания. Сохрани дух джедаев. Верь, что темные времена пройдут и все снова вернется на круги своя. Люк верил, что наш отец снова примет Свет, и однажды, быть может, Бен пойдет по его стопам. Но это не твоя ответственность, Рей. Ты не можешь спасти его. Только он сам может спасти себя._

_Пусть Сила всегда будет с тобой. Счастливого пути, мятежница Рей._

Голограмма погасла. И включилась заново, но на сей раз Хакс проигнорировал ее, полностью сосредоточившись на Рей.

— Рей… Джедайскую девчонку звали Рей, — мрачно отчеканил генерал, покосившись на поддельный айди Ренаты Соло. Он вытащил бластер и поднял его. — Снимите кепи, лейтенант.

— Простите, сэр, что?! — Рей не оставалось ничего другого, как тянуть время. Ее вот-вот раскроют, если уже не раскрыли. И, того и гляди, пристрелят. Как жаль, что ей не удалось настоять, чтобы Бен научил ее замораживать заряды в воздухе… Но что есть, то есть. Рей готовилась призвать Силу, очень стараясь не сбить концентрацию, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что, используя ее, она мгновенно выдаст себя. Зато, может, выживет… Если удастся добраться до ангара, будет шанс прорубить себе путь…

— Снимите кепи, лейтенант, — повторил Хакс, — или я прострелю его.

— Да, сэр, — сделав глубокий вдох, Рей потянулась к голове.

— Что происходит? — раздался узнаваемый голос, модулированный, из-под маски. Бен как раз вовремя! Хотя, возможно, и не в самый удачный момент, поскольку он в облачении Кайло Рена явился в ту секунду, когда голограмма его матери давала Рей разрешение убить его. Ситуация была неловкой до абсурда, но, кроме них с Беном, об этом никто не знал. Во всяком случае, Рей искренне надеялась на это.

Рей вытянулась по струнке и отдала честь.

— Лейтенант, — недовольно обратился к ней Бен. — Вы опоздали. Я ждал вас на мостике.

— Да, сэр, но, как видите, сэр… — она указала взглядом на четверых штурмовиков и Хакса, державшего ее на прицеле.

Бен проигнорировал их, обратив взгляд к голограмме:

— Что это?

— Это данные, о которых я сообщила вам, сэр. Похищенные у самой джедайской девчонки. Вы не пожалеете, когда ознакомитесь с ними, сэр.

— Дайте сюда, — Бен протянул руку.

— Они у генерала, сэр.

— Верховный лидер, — начал Хакс, но Бен не дал ему договорить:

— Очередные опрометчивые решения, генерал? Отставить. Соло работает на меня, у нее есть необходимый допуск. А теперь передайте мне данные и займитесь делом.

Он глянул на штурмовиков:

— Все свободны!

Забрав у Хакса деку и документы Рей, Бен взмахнул рукой и вошел в свои покои.

— Подойдите сюда, лейтенант, — позвал он. — Отчитайтесь о вашем анализе.

Рей поспешно вошла внутрь, и когда дверь закрылась, Бен немедленно запер ее Силой.

— Это было на грани, — выдохнула Рей, срывая с себя кепи.

— Вероятно, это должно было произойти рано или поздно. Апартаменты Хакса дальше по коридору, — Бен избавился от шлема и поднес к глазам деку, — забудем о нем, что это?

— Мемуары твоей матери. Она доверила мне копию, — объяснила Рей. — Это единственное, что пришло мне в голову, чтобы доказать, что я здесь нахожусь законно. Мне показалось, он решил, что я пытаюсь взломать дверь, — она все еще была слишком взволнована, чтобы выражать свои мысли здраво. — Ты говорил, что хочешь избавиться от Хакса. Ты должен уволить его, Бен!

Бен прошествовал через комнату к своему датападу.

— Пока это невозможно. Он хорош, и он нужен мне, чтобы победить в войне. Когда победа будет за нами, я избавлюсь от него. Такого человека нельзя списывать со счетов, пока баланс сил не на твоей стороне. Он слишком популярен.

Да, в этом Рей убедилась лично — как на «Финализаторе», так и в голонете.

— Думаю, есть риск, что он может пожелать основать свой Первый орден, — согласилась она.

Бен поднял голову:

— О нет. Такого шанса он не получит. Когда я сказал «избавлюсь», Рей, я не говорил про увольнение. Я убью его. Или сделаю так, что все решат, будто это дело рук Сопротивления. Или джедайской девчонки, — усмехнулся он, загружая данные из деки в датапад. — Почему ты сразу не рассказала мне об этой штуке?

— Я собиралась, — Рей встретила его взгляд. — Просто я помню, какие у тебя непростые чувства к матери.

Голограмма начала воспроизводиться, и Бен перевел взгляд на нее, пока Рей наблюдала за ним. Прослушав послание, он незамедлительно выключил запись.

— Она отдала копию проклятому Дэмерону! — процедил он в ярости.

Но сбросить гнев это не помогло, поэтому Бен призвал в руку шлем. Со всей силы швырнув его в стену, он резко обернулся к ней.

— Значит, все это время ты скрывала от меня правду?! — прорычал Бен, впиваясь в нее взглядом. — И ты явилась сюда, чтобы убить меня, чтобы сделать, как попросила она?!

— Бен, ты сам забрал меня из Сопротивления, — тихо напомнила Рей.

— Да, помню, — вздохнул он и пробежал рукой по встрепанным волосам. — Я помню, как пилот и предатель стояли с ней бок о бок.

— Ты будешь читать ее мемуары?

— Наверное. Возможно. Не сегодня.

Его настроения менялись молниеносно. Теперь Бен выглядел таким несчастным и отвергнутым, что сердце Рей болезненно екнуло.

— Может, сегодня пропустим серию с Палпатином? — предложила она, пытаясь сменить тему. — Не уверена, что мне хочется ее смотреть.

— Согласен. Мне тоже. Вот, — он передал ей пульт от голонета Силой. — Найди нам что-нибудь еще. Я приму душ. Скоро вернусь.

— Ладно, — кивнула она. — Хочешь ужинать?

— Я не голоден.

Это было совсем не похоже на него. Брошенный шлем, потерянный вид… Только слепой не понял бы, насколько Бен расстроен.

— Ладно, — мягко повторила Рей. Она проголодалась, поэтому принялась листать меню в поисках чего-нибудь новенького. Сделав выбор, Рей оставила заказ и попыталась найти в голонете нечто несерьезное и политически нейтральное.

Через десять минут пришел Бен. Его мокрые волосы спадали на простую футболку, обуви он не надел и казался таким обыкновенным, что Рей невольно улыбнулась. Она слишком привыкла к их уютной рутине, поэтому сама устроилась на диване без мундира, сапог и с распущенными волосами.

— Что это? — спросил Бен, оглядев ее заказ.

— Снэки, — ответила она, подняв переполненную миску. — Я заказала попкорн. Мне всегда хотелось его попробовать. Хочешь?

— Нет, но я выпью пива, — решил он, глянув на бутылки на столе.

— Есть обычное и дарорутовое.

— Дарорутовое? Нам что, по десять лет?

Рей пожала плечами:

— Оно вкусное.

Кайло плюхнулся рядом с ней на диван, держа свое пиво.

— Что мы смотрим? Ох, я же видел это шоу. Оно тупое.

— Да, — ответила Рей с набитым попкорном ртом. — Тупое сегодня нам очень кстати, правда?

— Похоже на то.

Однако глупое шоу никому из них не помогло расслабиться. Рей то и дело поглядывала на Бена — Бен смотрел в неизвестность, его взгляд был устремлен в никуда. Он пил уже вторую банку. А может, третью. Все в его облике свидетельствовало, что он на взводе. Он тяжело воспринял голограмму матери, и Рей чувствовала свою вину за то, что каждый раз неудачно напоминала ему о том, что он предпочел бы не вспоминать.

Со своей стороны Рей беспокоилась из-за внезапного столкновения с генералом Хаксом. Эти тревоги добавились к тем, из-за которых она была сама не своя все утро.

Как же сейчас не хватало ясности Джакку, ее черно-белых проблем. Голод, жажда — все эти проблемы были решаемы, риски, с которым приходилось иметь дело сейчас, не шли с ними ни в какое сравнение. Рей всегда прислушивалась к чутью, а чутье призывало убраться отсюда поскорее. Поэтому ей было так страшно.

Рей понимала, что боится не столько усиливавшегося влечения к Бену, сколько того, что он привык лезть к ней в голову без спроса — это опасение было совершенно справедливым. И проблема заключалась не просто в его склонности оценивать чужой опыт в сравнении со своей сумасшедшей семьей… Их тянуло друг к другу, и виной тому была не только вынужденная физическая близость.

Ей постоянно приходилось напоминать себе, что Бен ей не благодушный приятель, не сосед по комнате — приятелям не плачутся на плече, обнажая сокровенные тайны души, не целуются с ними, пока хватает дыхания, и расставание с ними не кажется почти болезненным… Вряд ли кто-то со смущением и стыдом будет представлять своего соседа в душе.

Как и связь Силы, такая близость заставляла Рей чувствовать себя раскованней в присутствии Бена, и она переживала, что опрометчиво поддается ложному чувству безопасности.

Все, кто когда-либо доверился ему, все — от его семьи до Сноука — закончили свои дни самым печальным образом. Чем Рей отличается от них? И, крифф, эта скрытая угроза в Бене тоже добавляла ему шарма.

Рей вздохнула. У нее не получалось справляться с душевной неразберихой, поэтому она продолжала безмолвно размышлять, бесцельно глядя на экран. Рядом Бен пил пиво, пока она машинально сгребала горстями попкорн. Похоже, они оба склонны заедать стресс. Еще одна новая деталь, которую она осознала с непонятным для себя чувством. Раньше она не могла позволить себе есть в свое удовольствие — у нее попросту не было лишней еды. Но выходит, это помогает, поэтому она зачерпнула еще.

— Дай мне немного, — Бен потянулся к чаше.

— Держи, — Рей протянула ему всю. — Я уже съела больше половины.

Но не прошло и минуты, как она уже совала руку в чашу на его коленях. Они сидели бок о бок, и в этом было что-то приятно. Комфортное. Похожее на странную солидарность.

— Ты прав, это шоу ужасно, — заговорила она, чтобы разбавить долгую тишину.

— Что? — вздрогнул Бен. Его мысли явно пребывали где-то далеко.

— Ничего, — зевнула Рей. Сегодня выдался трудный день, и она с удивлением поняла, что с удовольствием положила голову Бену на плечо. Кажется, он вовсе не возражал.

Когда шоу закончилось, началась ежевечерняя новостная сводка Первого ордена, на этот раз повтор более раннего выпуска. Рей снова пришлось наблюдать триумфальные кадры страданий и разрушений с Кореллии и Корусанта. «Эти миры — последние оплоты несогласных, — торжествовала ведущая. — Совсем скоро им придется сдаться!»

Разбавляя удручающие картины, показывали успехи в других сферах. На планетах Кольца открывались школы, все до единой называемые в честь великого Лидера Сноука. Новые заводы, огромные медицинские центры. Впереди ждал не только закон и порядок, но и процветание, возможности.

Трансляция закончилась новостью о том, что ремонт передвижной столицы Первого ордена «Супримаси» опережает график и скоро знаменитый исполин Сноука вернется в строй. «Осталось ждать недолго, — возвестила ведущая и закончила на счастливой ноте: — Скоро "Супримаси" вновь возглавит наши ряды и наступление на Корусант».

Экран потемнел.

На сегодня с нее хватит! Рей выключила голонет и нетерпеливо поднялась на ноги. Она зашагала к иллюминаторам, за которыми мерцал осажденный Корусант. Сейчас зрелище вызывало особенно противоречивые чувства.

— Это не работает, — произнесла она вслух, не поворачиваясь. Фраза прозвучала зловеще.

— Что значит «не работает»? — спросил Бен.

— Мне кажется… — Рей хотела было признаться во всем, но не решилась. — Я хочу сказать, что вряд ли мы найдем нужные ответы в книгах Люка.

Она решила связать свой уход с книгами. Книги являлись главной причиной, по которой она оказалась здесь.

— Тогда переключимся на голокроны Вейдера, — решил он.

— Нет, — покачала головой Рей. — Не уверена, что эти ответы вообще существуют.

— Никто не говорил, что будет легко.

Рей обернулась и посмотрела на него.

— Мы даже не знаем, что ищем, — упавшим голосом добавила она.

— Мы узнаем, когда найдем.

— Может быть, — она пожала плечами, но не отступила. — Я считаю, что мне пора уходить. От меня здесь никакой пользы. И становится все опаснее.

— Уходить? Ты хочешь уйти? — глаза Бена сузились, он со стуком поставил пиво и встал. — Ты согласилась помочь мне со Сноуком.

— Те сны не возвращались с тех пор, как я оказалась здесь. Ты тоже ничего от него не слышал. Вдруг мы ошиблись, — нахмурилась она. — Вдруг он действительно мертв.

Во всяком случае, сейчас Сноук казался наименьшей из ее проблем.

— Я знаю, Сноук жив! — уверенно заявил Бен и посмотрел ей в глаза: — Прислушайся к своим чувствам, Рей. Ты знаешь, что это правда.

— Нет, нет, не знаю! — упорно повторила она. — Хакс скоро обо всем догадается! Мне всегда было опасно находиться здесь, но с каждым днем становится все хуже!

— Ты в безопасности рядом со мной, я могу защитить тебя! — возразил Бен, и по его тону, лицу и сложенным рукам было очевидно, что он опять еле сдерживается. — Разве ты забыла, что числишься врагом Ордена номер один? Сейчас нигде в галактике для тебя не будет безопасно!

— Да, я это осознаю, — согласилась Рей. — Но я не вернусь к Сопротивлению. Тебе не стоит беспокоиться на этот счет. Я исчезну и залягу на дно. Я в силах о себе позаботиться.

— Ты же не серьезно! — воскликнул Бен.

— Я говорю на полном серьезе, — подтвердила Рей.

Он помрачнел.

— Ты действительно хочешь уйти от меня? — процедил он, начиная приближаться к ней.

Именно это Рей и собиралась сделать, однако растерялась, сомневаясь, как правильнее это высказать. Но молчать было нельзя, об этом кричал инстинкт самосохранения!

— Бен, чем дольше я здесь, тем сильнее меня втягивает в дела Первого ордена…

— Но это только прикрытие! — недоуменно воскликнул он. — Это ничего не значит! Да, я понимаю, ты ненавидишь эту форму…

— Дело не в форме! Мне кажется, будет лучше, если я отдалюсь от войны. Потому что чем дольше я здесь, тем сильнее мне кажется, что я на твоей стороне!

— А разве ты не на моей стороне? — спросил он, заметно задетый. — Ты согласилась помочь мне найти равновесие Силы!

— Да, но я не соглашалась на все остальное.

Бен поморщился, и она видела, что он пытается сохранить хладнокровие.

— Послание моей матери расстроило и тебя, — после долгой паузы заключил он.

— Да, — это была правда. Предостережение Леи Органы выбило Рей из колеи. — Поверь, я не хочу убивать тебя, не хочу быть твоим врагом. Но я не могу участвовать в том, чем занимается Первый орден. Я не хочу поддерживать твои цели. Мы объединились против Сноука, хотели уравновесить Силу, но теперь мне кажется, это перерастает в нечто большее. Мне страшно: чем дольше я тут, тем сильнее это становится… — Рей испугалась, что наговорит лишнего, и умолкла.

— Это становится чем?

Мокрая прядь темных волос упала ему на глаза, и Рей отчаянно захотелось поправить ее. Но она сжала руки в кулаки и решительно сделала шаг назад.

Она открывала рот, силясь как-то объясниться, но что еще она могла сказать?

— Что мы станем друзьями? И это все? — недоумевал он, наступая, вынуждая ее пятиться. — Боишься подружиться с монстром, да, Рей?!

— Мы не друзья, — пробормотала она, ища в его глазах понимание.

И да, кажется, он понял.

— Ты права.

— Мы никогда не будем друзьями, — прошептала она очевидную истину.

— Ты права, — повторил он, не сводя с нее глаз.

Бен уже находился очень близко, нависая над ней в ее личном пространстве. Типичный Бен, всегда пользовавшийся любым преимуществом, чтобы добиться своего — то, что ее в нем раздражало и одновременно влекло. Рей не желала, чтобы ее подавлял он или кто-либо другой, однако ничего не могла поделать с трепетом волнения, прошедшим по телу. Ее противоречивый темный принц Скайуокер методично сводил ее с ума…

Но прямо сейчас он выглядел потрясенным.

— Ты не можешь оставить меня! — воскликнул он, но вышло как-то умоляюще.

Рей отвернулась — смотреть куда угодно, кроме притягивающих глаз, в которых укор смешивался с болью и яростью.

— Я украду твой истребитель, и ты никогда…

— Если ты уйдешь, — пообещал он тихо, — я приду за тобой. Я буду возвращаться за тобой снова и снова. Я не твоя пропащая семья, Рей. Я вернусь за тобой, — внезапно угроза стала напоминать обещание. — Вот увидишь! Ты нужна мне, даже если не нужна больше никому на свете! С нами судьба, помнишь?

Рей слышала содержащуюся в его словах угрозу, но совсем не чувствовала ее.

— Если бы не было войны, — слезно проговорила она. — Если бы мы были другими… Может, если бы ты не убил Хана… то…

— То что?

— Тогда мы были бы друзьями, — закончила она еле слышно.

Внезапно он схватил ее за предплечья и грубо встряхнул.

— Мы не друзья! — прошипел он, пока она пыталась вырваться. — Я не хочу быть твоим другом!

Он произнес это, словно предупреждение, которое, как он считал, она обязана усвоить. И, быть может, следовало бы, но Рей не собиралась подчиняться. Она вскинула голову, и в этот миг, глядя на него, могла думать только об одном: «Он что, сейчас меня поцелует?».

Да, он определенно намеревался поцеловать ее.

В тот миг, когда их губы соприкоснулись, Рей поняла, что безоговорочно сдалась. Даже не попытавшись притвориться для порядка, что ей неприятно, она уже обнимала его за шею, ноги сами принесли ее ближе, сокращая остаток дистанции между ними. Теперь она стояла на носочках, прижимаясь к сильному телу Бена.

Находясь в его надежных руках, Рей утопала в поцелуе. У нее не имелось опыта в подобных вещах, но она чувствовала, что имеет право судить, потому что ей хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось вечно. Вечность и еще больше. Его мягкие губы, теплое дыхание и настойчивый язык покоряли ее. Ее голова откинулась назад, и его руки зарылись в ее волосы — она все ему позволяла. Поцелуй не прекращался, и она не пыталась остановить его. Осознавать, что кто-то нуждается в ней, было для изголодавшейся по любви девушки-сироты всем.

Поцелуй Кайло был опасней, чем Сноук, опасней, чем Хакс, таил в себе больше угрозы, чем война. К такому искушению Рей не готовилась, не могла устоять перед ним. Все ее возможное джедайское будущее находилось под угрозой Темной стороны, но не так, как думали те, кто предостерегал ее. Ее не влекло очарование зла, статус Бена, его власть, нет. Рей видела добрую душу, которой хотелось помочь, которая умоляла ее разделить ее боль и тревоги. Рей не находила в себе сил отказать. Словно Бену пришлось пережить то же отторжение, что и ей.

Наконец они оторвались друг от друга, шумно дыша. Рей прижалась головой к его плечу, чувствуя щекой тонкий материал его футболки.

— Забудь Силу, — прохрипел он. — Забудь войну. Забудь Хакса и Сноука, мою семью, — он обнял ее крепче, будто вспомнив про ее желание бежать, — забудь обо всем, кроме нас, Рей.

— А мы сможем? — удивилась она, не отрываясь от его груди. Сейчас она ни в чем не была уверена, учитывая, что происходило в мире и с ними. Их разногласия казались такими непреодолимыми, словно сама вселенная желала держать их порознь, словно ей пора было слушать предчувствие и убегать сломя голову. Но Рей не могла больше отрицать того, что ее влечет к нему.

— Я устал решать проблемы галактики и не получать ничего взамен, — выдохнул он, и от нее не укрылось его разочарование. — Разве быть Верховным лидером значит забыть о себе? И неужели после всех страданий на Джакку ты тоже совсем не хочешь немного счастья?

Нет. Нет, она хотела.

— С Силой сложно, с войной сложно, с жизнью вообще все сложно. Но между нами разве нельзя сделать все проще, Рей? Поверь, мне это очень нужно. Чтобы мы были просто людьми, способными ненадолго забыть про все остальное, — в его тяжелом вздохе, казалось, отразились все суровые годы служения Сноуку. — Я хочу быть счастливым. Хоть раз в жизни я хочу быть счастливым, Рей. Разве я прошу слишком многого?

— Нет. Нет, Бен, — прошептала она, вспоминая все те вещи, о которых часто думала ночами на Джакку.

— Тогда пошли в кровать.

— В к-кровать?! — сглотнула Рей, отпрянув в шоке. Он что, действительно предлагал то, о чем она подумала…

— Хватит спать на моем диване. У меня большая кровать, мы оба поместимся, — поспешил пояснить он. — Тебе не надо спать со мной, я только хочу, чтобы ты спала рядом со мной, — в нем вдруг стала заметна робость. — Чтобы не было так одиноко, — неловко признался он, и Рей заметила проступивший румянец на бледном лице. Это было так на него не похоже, Бен никогда не выглядел настолько неуверенным в себе, и сердце Рей совершенно растаяло. — Я не потревожу тебя. Даю слово.

— Л-ладно, — отозвалась она, потому что, в общем-то, он не предлагал ничего плохого. Тем более они будут просто спать. Ведь так?!

Рей последовала за Беном в его спальню, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Для душевного спокойствия она захватила с собой меч, и Бен, не проронив ни слова, наблюдал, как она прячет его под подушку. Минутой позже она передумала и положила его на прикроватный столик, когда увидела, куда Бен кладет собственное оружие.

— Ложись спать, — велел он. — Я буду позже. Надо кое над чем поработать, — бросил он, но Рей все равно поняла, что он делает это только ради ее комфорта. И это действительно помогло.

— Хорошо, — нерешительно ответила она, откидывая одеяло и скользнув в кровать полностью одетой. На самом деле Рей могла сосчитать по пальцам одной руки те случаи, когда спала в настоящей кровати, а не на койке в «Соколе». И неожиданно это оказалось очень удобно. Рей не заметила, как отключилась.

Она не слышала, как Бен пришел в постель, не знала о его присутствии, пока не проснулась утром. Похоже, во сне она перебралась на другую сторону, так как Бен лежал к ней спиной, а Рей прижималась прямо к нему. Даже ее рука была перекинута через него, спускаясь прямо на его голую грудь.

— Ой, — выдохнула она, смутившись. — Прости!..

Она попыталась вернуться на свою половину, но Бен тут же проснулся и схватил ее за руку.

— Нет, не уходи! Еще рано. Останься ненадолго.

— Я…

— Не уходи. Все же хорошо.

Ей и правда было хорошо, и Рей обреченно поняла, что, несмотря на все старания дистанцироваться от Бена, она лишь позволила себе втянуться в эту бездну еще глубже. Потому что теперь она не размещалась на его диване, а спала на его кровати, практически в его объятиях.

Разум убеждал, что это опасно, чутье умоляло бежать, но сердце хотело остаться.

И этим утром оно победило.

Рей прижалась к теплому боку и прошептала:

— Хорошо.


	22. Chapter 22

— Куда мы летим? — в который раз полюбопытствовала Рей.

— Увидишь, — отозвался Кайло, повторив свой прошлый ответ.

Идея отвезти Рей на Мустафар необычайно взволновала его, ведь то было особенное место. Даже в Первом ордене о замке его деда было известно лишь то, что он существовал. Соблюдая условия секретности, Кайло лично пилотировал корабль. Кроме того, ему не требовались лишние свидетели его общения с Рей.

— Ничего себе! — занимавшая кресло второго пилота девушка изумленно открыла рот. — Вулканическая планета! Я слышала о таких!

— Эта планета зовется Мустафар. Место, где Войнам Клонов — неофициально — пришел конец.

— Почему здесь планетарный щит и ворота? — удивилась Рей. — Что на поверхности?

— Смотри вперед. Сейчас увидишь.

Величественный и неприступный замок Лорда Вейдера возвышался над лавовой рекой, спадавшей на грешную землю мощным огненным водопадом. Зрелище, открывшееся перед ними, было поистине впечатляющим!

— Ничего себе!.. Кто здесь живет? — Рей даже привстала, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Я.

Она повернулась к нему, глядя во все глаза, и затем вдруг рассмеялась:

— Ну конечно ты! Очень по-вейдеровски с твоей стороны!

— Подожди, сделаем-ка еще один круг.

Кайло готовился к приземлению, а Рей продолжала рассматривать замок, который скорее напоминал обиталище злых духов из Бездны, чем частную резиденцию.

— Когда-то замок принадлежал Вейдеру, — пояснил Кайло. — Его возвели в ранние годы Империи. Здесь жил мой дед. А теперь живу я. — Он покосился на свою спутницу, оценивая ее реакцию. Рей по-прежнему глядела вниз блестящими глазами, и он почувствовал, как его сердце забилось чаще. — Мне очень хотелось показать тебе мой замок, — мягко добавил он.

Он сам вернулся сюда в первый раз после того, как обстановка на фронте накалилась. Многое случилось за это время. Кайло пришлось взять на себя свой собственный Альдераан в виде Хосниан, потерять свою «Звезду Смерти» под названием «Старкиллер» и убить своего Кеноби в лице Хана Соло.

Умер Учитель… Наверное. И теперь Кайло Рену принадлежало все, о чем он мечтал… почти.

Осталась лишь девушка. Рей не была надушенной королевой просвещенной планеты — она была нищей мусорщицей с планеты-свалки и едва умела читать. Судьбе было угодно, чтобы однажды их пути пересеклись, и она появилась перед ним, словно ниспосланная Силой, сжимая в руке дедовский меч. С этого дня все изменилось. Сначала Рей попала к нему в плен, потом стала его противником, потом помощником, а теперь внезапно оказалась другом и жила рядом, будучи его союзницей в деле равновесия Силы и спасения от Сноука. И Кайло не терял надежды, что когда-нибудь и это перерастет в нечто большее.

Он невольно снова посмотрел на нее. Рей была той, к кому постоянно обращались его мысли. Ее он не мог забыть с того дня, как впервые увидел.

— Это место кажется пугающим, но в то же время по-своему красивым, — отметила она, изучая лавовый пейзаж. — Как в пустыне. Опасно, но миленько временами.

Рей понимала его, как никто другой, но стоит ли удивляться: Кайло всегда это чувствовал. В большинстве вопросов. Но все равно она была ближе, чем кто-либо другой.

Сам по себе замок не являлся огромным — он полностью соответствовал цели, ради которой был построен: служить уединенным убежищем для одного человека. Если считать по площади, то даже посадочная платформа была больше, чем первый уровень. Вейдера трудно было назвать гостеприимным хозяином.

— Пойдем, — позвал Кайло, спускаясь по трапу в пышущий жаром воздух Мустафара. Рей выросла в пустыне, так что это не должно было составить для нее особых проблем.

— Здесь кто-нибудь еще живет? — спросила она, следуя за ним.

— Больше нет. Сейчас в замке обитают только дроиды. Долгие годы за домом следил управляющий, он располагал небольшим персоналом слуг, но он умер несколько лет назад. Он был очень стар. Вэйни служил Вейдеру и прожил здесь много лет после его гибели.

— Выходит, он был верным слугой.

— Да. Был. После падения Империи сюда как-то раз заглянули имперские дезертиры. Собирались поживиться, искали сувениры. Управляющий с помощниками воспрепятствовали им, угрожая оружием. Старый Вэйни сообщил им, что лишь Люк Скайуокер вправе явиться сюда и заявить права на наследство, но никто другой не ступит в дом Лорда Вейдера.

— А Люк в итоге прилетел? — Рей оглядывалась по сторонам.

— Насколько мне известно, нет.

— Откуда ты узнал про это место?

— Сноук. Он содержал замок много лет.

— Почему?

— Я не знаю. Он не рассказывал.

Древний протокольный дроид, напоминавший личного переводчика Леи Органы, подошел, чтобы поприветствовать их и проводить внутрь.

— Добро пожаловать, милорд, — поклонился он Кайло.

Рей заулыбалась:

— Милорд? — Она подняла брови, окидывая его весьма непочтительным взглядом: — Так помпезно.

— Лейтенант, — дроид обратился к Рей, — добро пожаловать в замок Мустафара.

— Спасибо, — кивнула она.

— Замок в полном порядке, и мы рады приветствовать ваше возвращение, милорд, — продолжил дроид. — Вы останетесь надолго?

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — Мы побудем здесь совсем немного.

— Как пожелаете, милорд.

— Пошли, — позвал он Рей. — Покажу тебе все.

Ни в прошлом, ни в нынешние времена в замке не проходило ни официальных приемов, ни военных совещаний, поэтому обстановка была довольно сдержанной. Лишь высокие окна в каждом зале и комнате — от пола до потолка — подчеркивали экспрессивный пейзаж снаружи и составляли яркий контраст со спокойными интерьерами мягких оттенков, иногда навевавшими даже какие-то джедайские мотивы.

— Это не то, чего я ожидала, — призналась Рей. — Здесь уютно… и компактно.

Кайло кивнул.

— В юности Вейдер был рабом, а потом много лет воспитывался джедаями. Не думаю, что у него была возможность пристраститься к роскоши, — он обвел глазами комнату, чувствуя странную меланхолию. — Здесь тебя словно возвращает в прошлое.

Это были необычные чувства — горькая ностальгия, навевавшая тоску. В такие моменты Кайло искренне сожалел, что не смог встретиться с дедом хотя бы раз.

Он провел Рей в ту часть замка, где размещалось больничное крыло, там повсюду стояли деактивированные 2-1Б дроиды. Чтобы поддерживать жизнь, Вейдеру требовалось немало усилий… Но если Рей и удивилась количеству медоборудования, то не подала виду. Она вообще держалась довольно тихо.

— Как же он страдал, — тихо сказала она, когда они миновали пустую бакта-камеру. — У него были сильные ожоги, да? Поэтому он носил маску и доспехи?

— Да. Он проиграл в поединке своему бывшего мастеру-джедаю. Бен Кеноби бросил его, израненного, умирать на берегу лавовой реки неподалеку отсюда.

— Подожди… То есть это что, случилось здесь? — Рей резко остановилась.

— Да.

— Почему он решил поселиться прямо тут? — поразилась она. — Разве с этим местом у него не были связаны самые кошмарные воспоминания?

Кайло пожал плечами:

— Вейдер был ситхом. Ситхи используют боль и сильные эмоции, чтобы обрести силу. Нашлось бы для него лучшее место, чтобы поразмышлять о болезненном прошлом? Это место — памятник самому жестокому поражению Вейдера. Здесь, на Мустафаре, его предала жена, а лучший друг оставил умирать.

— Это звучит совершенно невыносимо, Бен.

— Все было именно так. Вейдер и Палпатин правили галактикой, но, получив все, Вейдер остался один, — такой являлась самая поучительная часть истории, которой Кайло не намеревался подражать. Он будет править галактикой, как дед, но сделает это не один. Если Сила продолжит благоволить ему, рядом с ним будет Рей.

— Что случилось с твоей бабушкой? — поинтересовалась она.

— Идем дальше. Я тебе ее покажу.

Кайло провел гостью по коридору, ведущему в главные покои, представлявшие из себя несколько комнат, которые некогда занимал сам ситх. Кабинет, гостиная и спальня — везде царил полумрак, но взгляд выхватывал из темноты плавные формы мебели, подходящей по стилю к маске Вейдера. Кайло несложно было представить жившего здесь имперского командующего. Но еще здесь существовала единственная реликвия, что неизменно напоминала о другой, второй его жизни.

Кайло указал на портрет молодой женщины, облаченной в замысловатое белое кружево. С каштановых кудрей ниспадала длинная фата. Лицо женщины было повернуто чуть в сторону, ресницы опущены. Она выглядела скорее грустной, чем смущенной. В ее руках белел изящный букет.

— А вот и она. Падме Амидала, сенатор Республики, бывшая королева Набу и тайная жена джедая Энакина Скайуокера, позже ставшего Лордом Вейдером. Моя бабушка.

— Она прекрасна, — восхищенно произнесла Рей и сделала шаг вперед, ближе к картине. — Так что с ней случилось?

Кайло помрачнел и помедлил с ответом. Как почти вся история его семьи, эта повесть была очень печальной.

— Война и политика разделили Падме Амидалу и моего деда. Вейдер выбрал Империю, а его жена — Республику.

Рей внимательно смотрела на него, подняв брови. Он продолжил:

— Вейдер предлагал ей галактику, а она отвергла его. Они с Кеноби явились сюда, чтобы уничтожить его; не сумев обратить моего деда, джедай вознамерился убить его. После поединка моя бабушка покинула Мустафар вместе с Кеноби, а потом умерла при невыясненных обстоятельствах, вскоре после того, как дала жизнь моей матери и дяде. Даже Вейдер не сумел разобраться, что именно там случилось.

Кайло обвел задумчивым взглядом спальню.

— Все это хранится здесь, в личных файлах моего деда. Вейдер долго вел расследование, но так и не смог узнать правду. Лишь через двадцать лет открылось, что его дети живы. Джедаи забрали мою мать, ее удочерили Бейл и Бреха Органа с Альдераана, а моего дядю отправили на Татуин к сводному брату его отца и его жене. Детей прятали от деда много лет подряд и воспитывали в ненависти к нему и к Империи.

Кайло сокрушенно вздохнул, осознавая трагический цикл, на который был обречен его род.

— Война вновь и вновь разрывала на части мою семью. Сначала Войны Клонов разделили бабушку и дедушку, затем Восстание столкнуло мать и дядю с моим дедом, а теперь мы с матерью тоже враги.

— Не могу представить, каково жить с такой ношей, — вздохнула Рей, и Кайло в очередной раз убедился в том что она понимает его. Как же иначе, ведь его мусорщица всю жизнь мечтала о собственной семье.

Мысли о судьбе рода всегда вызывали у Кайло горечь и досаду.

— Если бы нам удалось на одной стороне держаться всем вместе, только представь, какие свершения ждали бы Скайуокеров. Но вместо этого мы убиваем друг друга, а в результате страдает галактика.

Существовало множество причин, по которым Кайло желал найти способ достигнуть равновесия Силы, но первой в списке всегда стояла его семья. Он так устал от вражды Скайуокеров. Нельзя допустить, чтобы она продолжалась, ибо их вражда — нечто большее, чем философское противостояние Света и Тьмы. В равной мере это предательства, одиночество и не прекращающееся годами насилие.

— Ты намерен убить свою мать? — тихо спросила Рей.

Ответ на этот вопрос Кайло обдумывал долго и упорно.

— Только если придется, — он решил не отрицать правду. Убийство Леи Органы являлось не тем вариантом, которым Кайло предпочел бы разрешить их давний конфликт, но он понимал, что пойдет на это, если будет необходимо. Мать никогда не умела соглашаться на компромиссы, поэтому вряд ли стоило ожидать от нее покорной капитуляции. Но вопрос еще предстояло как следует обдумать. — Я не позволю нашим распрям продолжаться, Рей. Семейная вражда закончится на мне, она не перейдет на следующее поколение. Политика и Сила больше не разрушат жизнь ни одного Скайуокера.

Рей молчала, как завороженная, глядя на портрет его бабки.

— Когда Вейдер обнаружил, что его дети живы, он исполнился решимости вернуть домой хотя бы сына. Об этом тоже сказано в его личных архивах. Ему понадобилось три года после первой «Звезды Смерти», чтобы вновь встретиться с Люком. Он хватался за каждый след, за каждую ниточку, и, наконец, ему удалось устроить так, что Люку пришлось самому прийти к нему. Но встреча лицом к лицу закончилась плачевно.

— Люк Скайуокер никогда бы не присоединился к Империи, — Рей покачала головой.

— Как знать, — обронил Кайло. — Но не думаю, что дядя вообще пытался понять точку зрения отца. Вейдер желал мира и порядка, как и я. Пусть не все соглашались с его методами, но никто не осудил бы его цель. Мой дед родился рабом, он вырос в бедности Внешнего Кольца. С момента, как его выкупили джедаи, он рос в условиях полномасштабной войны, и этот опыт оставил на нем свой след. Вейдер видел лицемерие Республики, видел крах демократии. Он видел, как его жена тщетно пыталась бороться с повсеместно укоренившимися лоббированием и коррупцией. Он видел, как Орден джедаев беззастенчиво вмешивался в дела политики. Поэтому он решил искать другой путь. Вейдер хотел попробовать новый подход. Как и я.

— Разве ты когда-нибудь пытался понять позицию своей матери? — заметила Рей.

Кайло передернул плечами:

— Демократия работает на местном уровне, но она бесполезна в масштабе галактики. Слишком много конкурирующих интересов, слишком много неразрешимых проблем, мало кто готов сесть за стол переговоров, особенно представители планет Ядра и Кольца. Децентрализация власти и разросшийся госаппарат означали лишь одно — невозможность что-либо сделать. Ядро развивается и богатеет, а Кольцо существует на грани нищеты, и им никогда не прийти к компромиссу, — Кайло глубоко вздохнул. Демократия сильна риторикой, но в реальной жизни словами сыт не будешь. Не говоря уж о том, что воля большинства традиционно не приводит ни к чему хорошему. — В учебниках любят рассказывать, что Сепаратистский кризис организовали ситхи, но правда в другом: Республика уже давным-давно прогнила, проблемы не возникают из ниоткуда. В Новой Республике, при моей матери, они только обострились.

— И Сноук ждал своего часа, — многозначительно добавила Рей.

— Да. Он не был слеп и видел параллели между эпохой Войн Клонов и современностью. Сноук точно знал, на какие нажимать кнопки и когда — он это уже проходил. Моя мать и ее приспешники сами сыграли ему на руку. Сноук беспринципен, но он умеет действовать эффективно. Он сделал так, чтобы история повторилась.

— Но какой ценой? — прошептала Рей.

— Верно, — Кайло встретил ее взгляд. — Перемены всегда делят их свидетелей на победителей и проигравших. Это неизбежно. Кроме того, это война. На войне люди умирают, — в этом не было ничего циничного, Кайло рассуждал так всегда и считал себя реалистом. Рей с Джакку тоже следовало понимать эти истины, но, не желая углубляться в неприятную тему, Кайло сделал приглашающий жест: — Следуй за мной. Позволь показать, зачем мы сюда прибыли.

Вместе они спустились в подвалы замка, где было пыльно и сыро, а застоявшийся воздух отдавал затхлостью. Остановившись перед простой с виду дверью — но без замка или затвора, — Кайло взмахнул рукой, и та распахнулась.

Небольшое помещение заполняли голокроны — сотни золотых и голубых кубиков стояли на полках аккуратными рядами и, собранные вместе, ярко сияли в тусклом свете.

Сняв перчатки, Кайло призвал в руку один такой кубик. Он помедлил, проводя рукой по гравированной поверхности, думая о том, что бессчетное количество джедаев и сам его дед касались этой вещи. Сила рук, которые держали этот куб, впечатляла.

Он показал его Рей.

— Это джедайский голокрон. Реликвия Света, — объяснил он с благоговением. — Мой дед собирал их из храмов или с тел мертвых джедаев по всей галактике. Чтобы спрятать их от Дарта Сидиуса, он устроил под замком тайник. 

Кайло обхватил ее руки ладонями, сделав так, что они держали голокрон вместе.

— Закрой глаза, — попросил он. — Ощути его историю. Почувствуй Силу.

И это сработало. Лицо Рей вытянулось, отражая ее изумление от ощущения энергии, пронизывающей комнату, словно далекий гул из глубин. Голубоватое свечение придавало ее лицу неземной вид, непередаваемо прекрасный. В этот миг Рей казалась столь открытой и искренней, а ее лицо таким по-детски округлым, что, когда она открыла глаза и улыбнулась ему, Кайло не удержался и улыбнулся в ответ. О Сила! Эта девушка сияла, словно созданная для него.

Кайло разжал хватку и обвел рукой комнату.

— Энакин Скайуокер был Избранным. Джедай, ставший ситхом, который хотел получить всю власть: и Тьму, и Свет. Когда Республика пала, Дарт Вейдер и Дарт Сидиус уничтожили Орден джедаев, но Вейдер не отверг учение джедаев полностью. Мой дед был прагматиком, он понимал силу знаний, поэтому эти голокроны уцелели.

— Ситх, сохранивший учение джедаев? — задумчиво повторила Рей. — Удивительно.

Да, но такова суть Скайуокеров.

— Прежде всего мой дед был Скайуокером, а только потом ситхом.

Как иначе понять человека, который охотился на тех, с кем рос и сражался плечом к плечу, но трепетно хранил их знания? Как понять того, кто не останавливался ни перед чем ради власти, но, поддавшись чувствам, убил учителя, чтобы спасти едва обретенного сына? Лорд Вейдер жаждал власти, силы и любви.

Конечно, его определенно нельзя назвать джедаем, но и образцовым ситхом тоже. В нем боролись две стороны, как в его внуке, Кайло Рене.

Как же жаль, что Вейдера не было рядом, чтобы направить его сейчас верным путем. С самого детства рядом с Кайло находился кто-нибудь: родитель или наставник, который указывал ему, что делать, — поэтому сейчас… сейчас все было в новинку и по-другому.

— Вейдер должен был принести равновесие в Силу. И с определенной точки зрения он исполнил это предначертание, уничтожив джедайскую власть над галактикой. Однако он не успел завершить начатое. Не успел передать сыну то, что узнал от ситхов и джедаев, не успел создать лидера, способного повелевать Светом и Тьмой, который мог бы встать подле него, чтобы они правили, как отец и сын. Люк Скайуокер оказался недальновидным глупцом.

— Сколько их здесь? — Рей рассматривала полки крайне заинтересованно, на что он втайне и надеялся.

— Больше сотни. После смерти моего дяди это единственные знания, оставшиеся от джедаев. Эти голокроны бесценны, — Кайло пытался донести до нее, насколько важны эти красивые кубики. — Голокроны — самое важное наследие Дарта Вейдера. Это его дар будущему, — он указал на кубик, который Рей не выпускала из рук. — Открой его.

— Как?

— Сосредоточься. Голокроны открываются Силой.

Глубоко вздохнув, Рей закрыла глаза, и маленький кубик медленно, слегка покачиваясь, поднялся над ее ладонью. И вдруг распался на лепестки, зависшие в воздухе.

Рей испуганно распахнула глаза и уставилась на Кайло.

— Я его сломала?!

Он подавил смешок. Рей бывала такой очаровательной в своей неискушенной наивности. Секунду назад проницательная и схватывавшая все на лету, она тут же могла стушеваться и смутиться. Это снова напомнило ему его самого.

— Так ему и положено действовать, — Кайло ободряюще улыбнулся. — А теперь давай узнаем его секреты.

Через миг над кубиком замерцала проекция. Давно сгинувший джедай, родианец, завел речь о технике медитаций.

Кайло и Рей безмолвно наблюдали, слушая детальные наставления, длившиеся по меньшей мере десять минут, после чего голокрон погас и вернулся к своей первоначальной форме.

Рей повертела его на ладони.

— Люку бы понравилось.

— У дяди был шанс, — вздохнул Кайло.

«Люк Скайуокер мог стать куда большим, чем свихнувшимся отшельником, — добавил он про себя. — Какой сейчас была бы галактика, если бы дядя принял на Беспине другое решение?»

Эта мысль вернула Кайло к причине, по которой они явились сюда. Он сделал шаг к Рей.

— Свет вечен. Но если не остается никого, способного его практиковать, Свет теряет фокус и эффективность. Ибо чтобы достичь равновесия, обе стороны должны быть равны. И раз ты не доверяешь свое обучение мне, то вот тебе голокроны, Рей. Здесь собрано бесценное знание, и тебе дано право выбирать. Не дай себе погрязнуть в джедайских догмах, не иди по пути моей матери, не отказывайся от своих талантов.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Рей. — Мне кажется, от них будет больше пользы, чем от книг Люка, — рассудила она. Ее взгляд внезапно стал робким. — Хорошо, что не придется читать. Что это? — удивленно спросила она, указав на небольшое собрание красных пирамидок в дальнем конце комнаты.

— Ситхские голокроны, — пояснил Кайло. — Вейдер собирал и их. Но их меньше в силу того, что ситхи, как правило, скрытны по натуре. Долгое время существовала традиция передавать знания напрямую, от учителя к ученику.

— Могу ли я учиться с их помощью тоже? 

Ее невинный вопрос несколько ошарашил Кайло. Впрочем, это явилось еще одним доказательством того, как далеко они с Рей отошли от устоев, раз она осмелилась спросить об этом с такой беспечностью.

— Если у тебя получится их открыть, то ты в своем праве учиться, — ответил он. — Но тебе нужно быть ситхом или думать, как ситх, чтобы суметь это сделать.

— Ты имеешь в виду, обращаться к Силе через эмоции? — уточнила Рей.

— Да. Но ты справишься. В тебе достаточно Тьмы, чтобы попытаться. Поговаривали, что давным-давно жили джедаи, способные ладить с Тьмой, не поддаваясь ей.

— Ни Темные, ни Светлые?

Кайло задумался.

— Полагаю, они были самыми независимыми форсъюзерами, поскольку не подчинялись Совету джедаев и не клялись в верности ситхам.

— Как мы? — спросила Рей.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Кайло. — В общем, не существует каких-то правил, чтобы пользоваться Силой. Тем более для нас. Мы сами решим, что следует передавать, а что нет.

В этом заключались главные опасения Кайло: что, если им с Рей не удастся заполнить пробелы в знаниях и передавать будет попросту нечего? Тогда будущие поколения ждут темные времена. Из всех его обязанностей: завоевания галактики, управления Империей, главенства в роде Скайуокеров и многого другого — долг перед Силой больше других тяготил его. И эта была еще одна причина, по которой ему требовалась помощь Рей.

Зазвонил комлинк — конечно, в самый неудачный момент, и разумеется, это был Хакс.

— Я должен ответить, — вздохнул Кайло. — Возьми несколько, заберем их с собой.

И поскольку связь с Корусантом, находящимся за много световых лет отсюда, в подвале была особенно плохой, Кайло поспешил наверх, как и Рей, с полным руками светящихся кубиков.

Хакс доложил о положении Корусанта — как Кайло и опасался: переговоры зашли в тупик. Как только ему удалось выключить связь, он рассказал обо всем Рей, решив, что такое нельзя скрывать.

— Мы проводим секретные переговоры с правительством Корусанта. Все идет не очень хорошо. Рей, я не хочу морить Корусант голодом или разрушать его, но похоже, мне придется, — заключил он с искренним сожалением. — Правительство отказывается идти на компромисс.

— Чего они хотят? — спросила она.

— Что?

— Ты сказал, были переговоры. Чего они хотят?

— Сенат, — выдавил он. — Они хотят демократию. Это неосуществимая идея. Хакс уже сообщил им об этом. Дважды.

— Почему она неосуществимая?

Она же не серьезно?..

— Почему? Потому что мы — Первый орден! Сноук придушил бы меня на месте, заикнись я о подобном.

— Сноук мертв, — отрезала она, но тут же смутилась. — То есть наверное. Но разве у Палпатина не было Сената? Мы же видели это в сериале.

— Да, в ранний период Империи существовал Сенат. Но Палпатин распустил его прямо перед Альдерааном. Тогда были сметены последние остатки Республики.

Подняв брови, Рей понимающе кивнула:

— Хочешь сказать, император не желал слушать жалобы сенаторов по поводу «Звезды Смерти»?

— Да, — признал он. — В принципе.

— Так вот твой аргумент против Сената? — поинтересовалась Рей. — Потому что если демократия неэффективная и бессмысленная, то какой вред может быть от ее ничтожной капельки? Разве это не докажет твою правоту?

— Если мы разрешим им Сенат, значит, нам придется принимать конституцию, — объяснил он. — В противном случае мы погрязнем в распрях, где чья власть начинается и где заканчивается.

— А у Империи была конституция? — продолжила Рей.

— Да. В ее сути лежал принцип, что только император имел право выносить в Сенате вопросы на обсуждение. Но он распустил Сенат, когда решил, что для них больше нет работы.

— Тогда что в нем плохого? — не унималась она.

— Ты снова говоришь, как девчонка-мятежница, — раздраженно проворчал он. У него и без нее хватало советников, которые выносили ему мозг идеями по поводу Корусанта. Еще и Рей туда полезла!

— Послушай, я только хочу найти способ закончить войну, причинив поменьше вреда, — объяснила она. — Если ты проявишь немного гибкости, то завоюешь тем самым симпатии в Ядре. Давай заключим сделку? — Рей помедлила, прежде чем озвучить свое предложение: — Корусант и Кореллия сдадутся в обмен на Сенат, в котором будет представлена вся галактика. — Она сделала паузу. — Жители Ядра будут выглядеть героями, отстоявшими это перед Первым орденом от имени всех, а ты закончишь войну, дав им всего лишь бесполезный Сенат, который сможешь обвинять во всей проблемах. Это же беспроигрышный вариант!

— Сноук придушил бы меня, если бы я пошел на такую уступку, — повторил Кайло. Сноук непременно бы это сделал, и Кайло практически слышал рычание старика. Но сначала были бы молнии… Много молний.

— Но теперь Верховный лидер ты, — напомнила Рей.

— Пока что, — вздохнул он.

Рей посмотрела ему в глаза:

— Бен, если Сноук вернется, ты все равно покойник. Что тебе терять?

— Действительно, кроме моих убеждений?

— Но ты получишь галактику, Бен! Мир, Бен. Ты сможешь достичь мира. Освободись от Сноука и действуй по собственной воле!

— Если мы организуем представительство в Сенате по планетам, а не населению, миры Кольца превзойдут остальных по численности. Это де-факто даст Первому ордену большинство, — вслух размышлял Кайло. Возможно, план сработает, если его люди согласятся на это. Правда, в Первом ордене не привыкли думать о компромиссах, решение явно не найдет широкой поддержки. Все-таки идея Рей несла слишком много рисков. — Едва Сенат соберется, как начнется борьба за власть и влияние. Таков естественный ход вещей, который может привести к образованию оппозиции, как случилось при Империи.

— Будь я Верховным лидером, я бы сделала это, — упрямо настаивала Рей. — Заключила бы сделку, объявила, что войне конец, и двигалась дальше. А все плохое повесила бы на Сноука.

— Например?

— Например, «Старкиллер» для начала. Я бы объявила Ядру, что вы с Хаксом просто следовали приказам Сноука и никогда бы не уничтожили Хосниан по собственной воле. Ну и извинились перед всеми.

— Ты шутишь? — моргнул он. — Я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что покончил с Республикой.

Но Рей словно не слышала:

— А военные преступления в Среднем Кольце? В них я бы тоже обвинила Сноука. Верховный лидер Сноук всегда был неразборчив в средствах, но теперь у руля Верховный лидер Рен! И он гораздо более разумный правитель, с которым можно жить. Ты должен использовать эту возможность, чтобы показать, что ты хороший парень.

Хороший парень?!

— Это абсурд! — фыркнул он. Ее идея — сущее оскорбление!

— Почему нет? Это то, что сделал бы Палпатин, а он сумел перехитрить Орден джедаев и Старую Республику! Император Палпатин наверняка провел бы пресс-конференцию в голонете и раскрыл перед всеми твою родственную связь с Леей Органой, чтобы все узнали о том, что ты рос сыном сенатора, поэтому готов терпеть элементы демократии. Ты получишь доверие, которое помешает оппозиции.

— Воображение у тебя хорошее, тут я не спорю, — проворчал Кайло; именно по этой причине он никогда не обсуждал с ней политику и войну.

Рей пожала плечами:

— Я выжила благодаря тому, что умела договариваться. На Джакку принципы не работают. Будешь не в меру принципиальным — умрешь.

— Мы сражались за то, чтобы избавиться от Республики, а ты предлагаешь мне просто взять и вернуть ее обратно? — Кайло пристально посмотрел на нее. — Множество людей погибло в ходе войны за идеалы Первого ордена, пришлось даже пожертвовать Хосниан. Какой смысл в этих потерях, если все вернется к тому, с чего началось?

— Сноук бы точно вышел из себя, — улыбнулась Рей этой мысли.

— Я подумаю об этом, — непререкаемым тоном постановил Кайло.

— Ты осознаешь, что у тебя есть идеальное прикрытие для всего? — многозначительно спросила Рей. — Когда Хакс и другие твои дружки, фанаты тирании, захотят возразить, скажи им, что так поступали в Империи. Как им с этим спорить? Разве цель Первого ордена не в том, чтобы вернуть старые добрые времена?

— Я подумаю об этом, — повторил он, давая понять, что не желает более обсуждать данную тему.

Через два часа, в течение которых состоялось три разговора по комлинку, Кайло наскучило говорить о Корусанте, поэтому он отправился искать Рей. Он нашел ее в покоях Вейдера — она сидела, по-детски болтая ногами, на краю кровати и смотрела на портрет его бабушки.

— О, привет! — улыбнулась Рей, заметив его, и снова обратила глаза к картине. — Знаешь, мне начинает казаться, что я могу различить в ней черты твоей матери. Она такая красивая. Думаю, так и должно быть. Никто не нарушил бы обеты джедая ради обычной девушки.

— Я бы нарушил ради тебя, — усмехнулся Кайло, садясь рядом с ней.

— Ты нарушил джедайский кодекс задолго до встречи со мной, — прищурилась она. — Из тебя вообще вышел худший падаван в галактике.

— Нет, — возразил он. — В этом вопросе дед меня опередил.

Потому что, когда дело доходило до убийства джедаев, Дарту Вейдеру не было равных.

— И все же твой дед копил эти голокроны, подобно тому, как ты исследуешь книги дяди. Почему вы, Скайуокеры, не можете отказаться от джедайства? — удивилась Рей. — Даже Люк не сумел заставить себя отойти от него до конца.

— Мы Избранные, — с достоинством ответил Кайло. И прежде, и теперь Скайуокеры разрывались между Светом и Тьмой.

— Мне нравится это место, — воскликнула Рей после недолгой паузы. — У тебя потрясающий замок, и Мустафар — поразительное место. И еще все эти голокроны… Это именно то, что мне нужно! — Она поймала его взгляд. — Спасибо, что привез меня сюда.

Кайло кивнул, ему было приятно слышать благодарность, но все же стоило напомнить Рей, из-за кого это место стало таковым.

— Дарт Вейдер был удивительным человеком.

— Да. Да, похоже, что был, — согласилась она. — Теперь я это вижу. Он был большим, чем мне казалось.

Кайло вновь втайне порадовался ее суждению.

— Осторожно, Рей, — ухмыльнулся он. — Будешь делать комплименты Дарту Вейдеру, и мне придется тебя поцеловать.

— Это угроза? — со смешком спросила она.

Она… Рей, что, заигрывала с ним?..

— Кайло Рену не нужны угрозы, он держит свое слово.

— Правда? — она подняла брови с заговорщическим видом. — Что ж, в таком случае я обожаю Дарта Вейдера!

— Не говори, что я не предупреждал тебя. — Кайло склонился к ней, но Рей была быстрее, вскочив и пустившись от него наутек.

Он попытался поймать ее, но ей опять удалось ускользнуть, и тогда Кайло поднял руку, останавливая ее Силой. Рей быстро освободилась, но заминки ему хватило, чтобы поймать ее в свои объятия.

— Абсолютно неправильное применение Силы, — пожаловалась она с джедайской чопорностью.

— Знаю, — самодовольно ответил он и наклонился к ней, захватывая ее губы. Рей действительно задолжала ему поцелуй, и — не исключено — дед сейчас наблюдает за ними из Силы, показывая ему большой палец. А может, дядя тоже смотрит и заодно разносит метафорические хижины в Силе, или чем там положено заниматься Призракам Силы? Как бы там ни было, эти жизнерадостные мысли подстегнули его к действию.

«Смотри, Люк Скайуокер. Ты сам загнал Рей прямо в мои объятия!»

Всю неделю, прошедшую с тех пор, как Рей начала спать в его постели, Кайло просыпался с неизменным стояком по утрам. Не в силах заснуть ночью, он прислушивался к ее дыханию, воображая, как делает с ней всевозможные запретные вещи. То, что она была рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, близкая, но недосягаемая, сводило его с ума. Он посвятил себя Тьме, поэтому страсть была его силой, как и любые глубокие чувства. Кайло приветствовал страсть, которая захватывала его с каждым днем и которая переполняла его в этот самый миг.

Пылкий поцелуй вынудил их откинуться на кровать, и Кайло быстро воспользовался преимуществом. Он был выше, больше и тяжелее, поэтому вжал Рей в матрас без проблем, тем более что она, похоже, вовсе не возражала — обняв его руками за шею.

«Да, держи меня, — подумал он. — Держи меня сколько хочешь, я твой».

Он не остановится, пока Рей не схватится за меч, решил Кайло. Но… Рей вообще собиралась его останавливать? Потому что поцелуй углублялся, Кайло вжимался в нее, а Рей сдавленно стонала, выгибая спину. Другого приглашения не требовалось.

Прекрасно.

Время пришло.

Все случится здесь и сейчас.

— Отдай мне все, — выдохнул он. — Не говори «нет». Отдайся мне, — скомандовал он, но голос прозвучал почти умоляюще, словно открылась та его сторона, которую он старательно прятал за маской и за закрытыми дверями. Но Кайло нуждался в ней, хотел ее прямо сейчас!

Ответом стал беззастенчивый стон Рей.

И он воспринял это как «да». Кайло жаждал ее всей душой, да и разве нашлось бы для них более подходящее место? Тьма и Свет сойдутся вместе, вдали от всего мира, на необитаемой планете, в забытом замке, на постели давным-давно исчезнувшего Повелителя Тьмы. Лишь Сила будет им свидетелем.

Родись он обычным человеком, ему не пришлось бы тратить молодые годы на войну. Принц Альдераана менял бы красоток, как перчатки, и каждая его новая пассия становилась бы предметом сплетен и любопытства.

Но жизнь накладывала свой отпечаток, у Кайло не было времени на светские рауты. Сноук требовал максимальной дисциплины и концентрации, а до этого дядя Люк, застав его целующимся с одной из учениц, устроил ему долгую выволочку, твердя о необходимости контролировать неподобающие чувства.

Вот почему встреча с Рей обернулась для него такой яркой неожиданностью. Еще жива была память о той девочке в академии, которую он когда-то поцеловал, а потом убил, зачищая дядин храм. В последнее время эти воспоминания просыпались особенно часто, порождая странные чувства…

О, Сила, что за волнующий момент… Но Кайло не позволял себе робеть и останавливаться. Рей заметила его промедление.

— Я смогу, — она потянулась к нему, дрожащими пальцами расстегивая верх его формы.

И вскоре их обнаженные тела сплелись на постели Вейдера. Кожа Рей казалась такой нежной на ощупь, у нее были прелестные маленькие груди. Аккуратные, с большими сосками, к которым он приник, облизывая и засасывая шелковистую плоть губами, слушая шумные вздохи.

Рей определенно нравилось то, что он делал. Кайло позволил себе спуститься ниже, и Рей вдруг вздрогнула, отчего он мгновенно отстранился.

— Прости, — выдохнул он. — Я остановлюсь.

— Нет, — возразила она, завораживая его широко раскрытыми доверчивыми глазами. — Не останавливайся. Просто я…

— В чем дело? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Я никогда не делала этого раньше, — призналась Рей, покраснев до корней волос. — Я не знаю, что делать.

Кайло облегченно опустил плечи. Сила свела их вместе, а Сила никогда не ошибалась.

Он протянул руку, убирая растрепанные волосы с ее лица.

— Не волнуйся, — успокаивающе произнес он.

— Я могу собрать гипердвигатель, — пробормотала Рей, словно напутствуя себя вслух. — Я справлюсь.

— А я убил Учителя, — добавил он, надеясь ободрить ее. — Мы справимся.

Рей наклонила голову.

— Поцелуй меня, — приказным тоном велела она, возвращая его к моменту, на котором они прервались.

Они льнули друг к другу, целуя, изучая тела нетерпеливыми пальцами, но ни один из них не собирался отступать. Сейчас не имело значения, кто прав, кто виноват. Рей дотронулась до его возбужденного члена, и Кайло не смог сдержать стона.

— О звезды! — выдохнула Рей, оторвавшись от его губ. — Я не представляла, что он будет таким большим.

Ее удивление немного смущало — значило ли это, что ей страшно, что они зашли слишком далеко? Желание сводило с ума, тело требовало получить свое. Кайло подтянул ее к себе, и Рей инстинктивно раздвинула ноги.

— Будет больно?.. — шепотом спросила она и сразу, сглотнув, добавила: — Ничего страшного, если так, я лишь хочу знать.

Но он не знал, что ей на это ответить.

— Ладно, хватит уже, покончим с этим, — решительно произнесла она, подобно тому, как обрела уверенность, сломав руку много лет назад. Не слишком романтичное начало, но будь что будет, и Кайло вошел в нее одним резким рывком.

— Ай! — вскрикнула Рей.

Но слух словно притупился, Кайло потерялся в мгновении чувственного блаженства. О Сила, внутри она была такой мягкой, влажной и теплой!.. На секунду он испугался, что проснется, и это окажется сном, но сон не заканчивался, и Кайло начал двигаться.

Тяжело дыша, он размашисто буравил членом трепещущую плоть, проникая в ее тело снова и снова, но никак не мог насытиться ощущениями.

— Рей… Рей… — шептал он, закрывая глаза. Эта девушка была даром, ниспосланным ему Силой. Даром, с помощью которого он одолел Сноука и стал сам себе хозяином. Каким же могущественным он чувствовал себя в этот миг, потому что какая разница, получится ли вообще уравновесить Силу, если взамен они будут заниматься любовью. К ситху остальное, Рей — это все, о чем он мечтал. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, он вбился в нее в последний раз и кончил с судорожным вскриком.

Обмякнув, Кайло повалился на нее, слегка оглушенный разрядкой.

— Я не сделал тебе больно? — тихо спросил он, привстав и чувствуя, как обмякшая плоть выскальзывает из нее. Почему Рей молчала? Он был груб? Невольно поранил ее?

— Н-нет, — выдавила она. — Нет, все в порядке. Это было… — Рей замолчала, явно подбирая слова. — Нормально.

«В порядке» и «нормально» было не тем, на что он рассчитывал. Вдобавок чувства говорили, что она лжет.

Кайло нахмурился.

— Дай мне минуту, — пробормотал он. Скатившись с нее, он лежал рядом с ней, восстанавливая дыхание. — Еще минута, и мы продолжим, — пообещал он, желая повторить полученное наслаждение. Попробовав ее раз, он уже жаждал большего, поэтому привлек ее к себе. — В следующий раз я заставлю тебя кричать, мусорщица.

В конце концов, все приходит с практикой, и Кайло был полон решимости сделать это ради нее. Рей почувствует то же, что испытывал он, и тогда она никогда не покинет его, вечно будет принадлежать ему одному. Кайло знал, с предощущением неотвратимости, что эта девушка — ключ ко всему, и он должен удержать ее и никогда не отпускать. События прошлого давно превратили его в собственника с налетом одержимости, он не отрицал этого. С Рей было непросто, но она стоила того, она делала его счастливым. И это чувство не должно исчезнуть, как все остальное, он оставит ее рядом с собой навсегда!

— Больше ты никогда не покинешь меня, — твердо заявил он, сжимая ее крепче. — Ты моя, Рей. Моя навсегда. Я убью любого, кто посмеет взглянуть на тебя.

Рей засмеялась:

— Осторожно, Бен. Очень похоже на запретные привязанности!

— Я не джедай. И для нас больше нет ничего запретного! — прорычал он. — Так что считай, что ты во власти привязанностей. На самом деле, — он оглянулся на бабушку, загадочно взирающую с портрета, — я думаю, мы должны пожениться.

— Что?! — Рей резко села.

— Ты же хотела семью, — рассудил он. — Будь частью моей семьи.

— Быть Скайуокером? — сглотнула она с очевидной тревогой во взгляде. — Нет, благодарю.

— Брак не означает, что тебе придется править со мной галактикой, — заметил Кайло.

— Послушай, мы не обязаны жениться только потому, что переспали.

Он ухмыльнулся, погладив ее по груди:

— Вот видишь, насколько ты хороша в постели, Рей.

Она оттолкнула его руку и прищурилась:

— Я буду спать с тобой, но я не вступлю в Первый орден.

— Все, что тебе нужно, это любить меня, — со вздохом доверительно сообщил он. — Если ты выйдешь за меня, то будешь любить меня, а я тебя. И никто из нас больше никогда не будет одинок.

Эти слова заметно тронули ее.

— О.

— Это значит «О да» или «О нет»?

— Это просто «О».

— Тогда пообещай подумать о моем предложении.

— Тебе не кажется, что мы слишком торопим события?

— Нет.

— Но…

— Просто подумай.

— Я думаю. Я думаю, и мне кажется, что это плохая идея.

Но Кайло был с ней в корне несогласен, потому что чем больше он размышлял над этим вопросом, тем больше видел плюсов.

— Если мы поженимся, тебе не придется носить эту форму, и нам не придется придумывать оправдания твоему присутствию здесь. К тому же Хакс перестанет докучать тебе.

Рей с задумчивым видом откинулась на спинку кровати.

— Форма не так уж плоха. Кроме того, я к ней почти привыкла.

— Я куплю тебе личный ярко-красный СИД-истребитель, — предложил он. — Будем парковать их рядышком в ангаре, — усмехнулся он. — Его и ее.

— Черный, — поправила Рей. — Мой будет черным.

Кайло подхватил ее и перекатился, оказавшись сверху.

— Это значит «да»?

— Нет, — отрезала она и притянула его для поцелуя.


	23. Chapter 23

— Что это?

Внезапно раздавшийся громкий сигнал продолжал звучать, и исходил он не из кабины пилота, а прямо отсюда — из недр компактного жилого отсека.

— Напоминание о скором выходе из гипера, — выдохнул Бен. — Забудь о нем, — он вновь прильнул к ее губам. — Забудь.

И Рей не видела причин возражать. Едва корабль миновал планетарный щит Мустафара и ушел в прыжок, они завалились в койку. Отсек был тесным, а койка не рассчитана на двух человек, но они же не спать сюда явились, в конце концов! Немного подремав друг на друге, они продолжили с того момента, как прервались, упиваясь ощущениями и ласками. Молодость и безрассудность идут рука об руку, поэтому Рей никак не могла насытиться сильным телом Бена, чувствами, порожденными близостью.

Секс позволял отбросить привычные рамки стыда, это Рей усвоила из их ускоренного постельного курса. Первый раз вышел пугающим и не во всем приятным, но страхи, неловкость и запреты незаметно улетучивались, поэтому теперь они с Беном наслаждались снова и снова, даря друг другу мгновения забытья, становившиеся кульминацией жаркой любви на влажных от пота простынях.

— О да! Да, еще! — выдыхала Рей, и он с удовольствием слушался, стремясь угодить ей. — О, Бен! Да!

— Ох, Сила, Рей! Какая же ты горячая! — стонал он в ответ, отдаваясь делу всей душой, остервенело работая бедрами.

— О да, глубже! Не останавливайся!

«Не смей никогда останавливаться!»

И Бен набирал темп, приближая скорую разрядку. Рей казалось, что ее разум опустел, оставив одни чувства, лишь краем сознания она успела подумать, а кончил ли он, но через секунду внутри разлилось приятное тепло. Обмякший Бен навалился на нее, но эту тяжесть хотелось ощущать бесконечно, она была такой по-мужски надежной.

— Сегодня ты на высоте, — выдохнул Бен, скатившись с нее и прижимаясь к ней своим большим и теплым вспотевшим телом.

Рей особенно нравились эти минуты после секса — минуты доверительной близости и откровенных разговоров ни о чем.

— Который раз за сегодня? — вдруг спросил Бен.

— Я сбилась со счета, — откровенно говоря, Рей сбилась со всего в объятиях Бена Соло, которые начисто лишали ее здравомыслия. Но теперь не унимавшийся датчик внезапно вернул ее в реальный мир. Она села. — Что это?

— Напоминание о выходе из гипера.

— Напоминание о выходе? Стоп! Невозможно настолько быстро долететь до Корусанта!

— Мы и не долетели.

Рей испугалась — ведь в галактике бушует война, а корабль Бена весьма приметный!

— Нас перехватили? — в панике вырвалось у нее, но Бен, не в пример ей, казался совершенно спокойным.

— Расслабься, все в порядке. Я всегда выхожу из гипера, заранее подняв щиты.

Но Рей уже перелезла через него и, обернувшись простыней, направилась в кабину пилота. Жизнь в пустыне приучила ее к бдительности, поэтому рисковать она не собиралась.

Бен невозмутимо последовал за ней совершенно голым.

За иллюминатором перед Рей завис блеклый светлый шар с грязно-песочными разводами.

— Это же…

— Да.

— Джакку? Зачем мы здесь? — она резко обернулась, вопросительно уставившись на Бена.

И почему даже сейчас он выглядел таким привлекательным? Не успела она разозлиться, как вид обнаженного торса и бугристых мускулов сбил с нее весь агрессивный настрой. Волосы Бена слегка растрепались, именно так, как ей нравилось, одновременно дразняще напоминая о том, как эти самые волосы щекотали внутреннюю поверхность бедра, пока он бесстыдно целовал ее прямо…

— Мустафар находится неподалеку, — пожал плечами Бен. — Я решил, что мы можем позволить себе небольшой крюк.

Крюк? Никто в здравом уме не полетит на Джакку только потому, что так захотелось! Рей снова перевела взгляд на пустынный мирок, долгие годы бывший источником ее сил и печалей.

— Нам обязательно там приземляться? — тихо спросила она с прорезавшимися в голосе жалобными нотками.

Похоже, Бену передалось ее беспокойство, так как он подошел сзади и заключил ее в надежное кольцо своих сильных рук.

— Просто покажи мне обломки, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — А потом мы убьем Ункла Платта и полетим домой.

— Ункара Платта, — поправила Рей. — И его убийство ничего на Джакку не изменит.

— Какая разница? — он обнял ее крепче. — Джакку тут ни при чем. Мы свершим возмездие. Это мой подарок тебе, Рей. Я заставлю его заплатить за то, что он сделал с тобой.

— Ты говоришь как ситх, — пробормотала она.

— Иди оденься, — он отпустил ее и наклонился, поднимая простыню, которую она выпустила из рук при виде родной планеты. — Займешься посадкой, раз знаешь, где нам лучше приземлиться.

— Ты вообще не слышишь слово «нет»? — вздохнула Рей.

Он улыбнулся, явно не испытывая угрызений совести.

— Никогда.

Через десять минут Рей посадила корабль посреди Кладбища кораблей. Обломки давней битвы были разбросаны по всей пустыне, но в этой местности их концентрировалось особенно много. В этом уголке пустыни под неумолимым солнцем лежали остатки разрушителей, ржавеющие и медленно заносимые песком, ставшие памятником тысячам потерянных душ, упокоившихся здесь же.

Сидящий в кресле второго пилота Бен с пристальным интересом смотрел на это — почти как Рей на Мустафаре.

— С поверхности по-настоящему оцениваешь масштаб, — отметил он. — Это тот самый разрушитель?

— Да. «Реведжер». Спереди он уцелел более-менее, но заднюю часть разнесло. Взорвавшиеся при ударе двигатели поджарили отсеки экипажа. Внутри полно мертвецов, — добавила Рей без эмоций. — Тех, кому не повезло погибнуть сразу.

— А это?..

— «Инфликтор». Обломки в хорошем состоянии. Кажется, имперцы разбили его намеренно.

— Да, все верно. Я помню. «Инфликтору» грозил штурм, и адмирал отдала приказ обрушить его на планету, чтобы корабль не попал в руки мятежников. Как же давно я не вспоминал о тех событиях, — мечтательно протянул Бен, и в его голосе слышалась тоска.

Наверное, Рей следовало гордиться тем, что она получила возможность показать Бену свой дом, ведь она выросла здесь, излазила все уголки некогда величественных кораблей — остатков былой имперской славы. Но в душе царила странная пустота — стыд. Как сравнить ее убогий АТ-АТ с родовым замком Скайуокеров на Мустафаре? Единственным достоянием Джакку была история, но и эта история принадлежала Бену и его роду. Мусорщица Рей являлась лишь песчинкой в череде тысяч и тысяч безымянных существ, волей-неволей вовлеченных в войну его семьи. Рей, как и все здесь — от иссохших останков до жителей заставы Ниима — попала сюда из-за деяний легендарных Скайуокеров.

Осознать это оказалось особенно непросто. Чем она вообще думала, связываясь с этим человеком? Бен Соло происходит из семьи Скайуокеров, и это делает его одним из самых опасных людей по вселенной. Рей с Джакку привыкла прятаться от опасностей, сражаться за право на существование. Чутье много раз спасало ей жизнь. Но вот она вновь очутилась здесь: добровольно прилетела на Джакку с Беном, даже сейчас ощущая следы его поцелуев на опухших губах… Рей никогда не поступала опрометчиво, но тем не менее она вот-вот снова ступит на горячий песок Джакку, потея под плотной орденской формой.

Почему из-за Бена ее постоянно тянуло нарушить собственные принципы? Как она угодила в эпицентр войны и в жаркие объятия своего опасного спутника?

Рей не испытывала сожалений, но судьба повела ее слишком непредсказуемым путем.

Бывали моменты, когда ей хотелось поделиться этими мыслями с Беном, и пару раз она так и поступала, и он даже выслушивал ее, кивал и приговаривал, что все это веление великой Силы.

— Что ж, мы на месте, — вздохнула Рей, опустив трап и оглянувшись на Бена. На них обоих была черная форменная одежда, предназначенная для ношения на кораблях в холоде космоса. — В этом мы непременно сваримся.

— Мы ненадолго, — словно извиняясь, ответил Бен. — Покажи мне разрушители. Прогуляемся по-быстрому.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Рей и напомнила: — Не забудь оружие и держи его под рукой. Джакку — опасное место.

Солнце висело в зените, поэтому пекло не по-детски, однако после космоса тут казалось вполне сносно. Рей прикрыла глаза ладонью козырьком и огляделась. Среди песков точно скрывались мусорщики, наверняка уже оценивавшие, что можно украсть у пришельцев и насколько пришельцы опасны. На Джакку любой незнакомец — да и знакомый тоже — по умолчанию рассматривался как угроза.

Бен медленно шагал, изучая окрестности.

— Это Т-65, — произнес он вдруг, указав на куски металла, бывшие некогда «Икс-вингом». — У моего дяди был такой же.

Рей не ответила, не сводя глаз с крупных обломков. И… да, ей не показалось! Знакомого вида лаггабист был привязан возле каких-то развалин. Естественно, тидо обожали рыться в подобных заброшенных местах. Где же… Рей двинулась вперед, чувствуя прилив адреналина, и вскоре обнаружила того, кого искала — и он уже направлял на нее бластер.

— Tal’ama parqual! — взвыла она, приняв стойку и активировав меч.

Бен остановился рядом с ней и уставился на мусорщика-рептилию, завернутого в многослойное тряпье, позволявшее сохранять кожу влажной в жару. Бен тоже взялся за меч, но не включил его.

— Кто это?

— Tal’ama parqual! — повторила Рей свой боевой клич. — Tal’ama parqual, мерзавец!

Оказавшись на Джакку, веди себя, как принято на Джакку. Рей не расслаблялась, пока мусорщик, не пожелавший ввязываться в бой с двумя противниками, не взгромоздился на своего лаггабиста и не убрался восвояси.

— Это тидо, — объяснила она Бену, чуть успокоившись. — Конкретно этот — мусорщик, который не прочь прикарманить чужую добычу. Как-то раз я побила его посохом, когда он попытался украсть мои аккумуляторы. С тех пор он знает, что меня надо бояться.

— Сомневаюсь, что он узнал тебя.

— Узнал. У их расы развитый нюх. Он узнал меня по запаху, — Рей окинула Бена внимательным взглядом, теперь она чувствовала себя уверенней. Ей даже стало интересно, выжил бы здесь Кайло Рен, оставшись в полном одиночестве, как она? — Ладно, что ты хочешь посмотреть? Только давай побыстрее, — предупредила она. — Тидо может вернуться не один и попробовать похитить твой корабль.

— Там же голокроны! — обеспокоенно воскликнул Бен. Как же иначе, дела Силы — главное, что его беспокоило, а вовсе не то, что они приземлились в пустыне, имея весьма ограниченный запас воды. Но для Скайуокера это, видимо, нормально, решила Рей.

— Покажи мне этот корабль, — Бен указал на «Реведжер». — Осмотрим его и как можно скорее вернемся.

Рей послушно провела его внутрь корпуса сбитого суперразрушителя. Темноту там рассеивали лучи света, проникавшие сквозь дыры в обшивке. Вместе с Беном они прошли через сносно сохранившийся главный ангар, переступая через человеческие останки и всевозможные обломки. Вокруг виднелись остовы, некогда бывшие СИД-истребителями, транспортниками, шаттлами и прочей техникой, вероятно, сильно пострадавшей при ударе.

Как будто неведомый великан отшвырнул игрушку.

— Место, похожее на прибежище кошмаров, — прокомментировал Бен, ткнув сапогом чернеющую груду костей и ошметков ткани, откуда прыснули в разные стороны мелкие жучки. Он брезгливо поморщился, и Рей с трудом сдержала смешок.

— Я всегда удивлялась, почему Империя не вернулась за телами, — вслух произнесла она. — Большинство погибших были имперцами. Здесь их, наверное, тысячи.

— Должно быть, руки не дошли, — помолчав, ответил Бен. — Горький финал войны, после того, как пали основные системы, вскоре после гибели Вейдера и Императора. В те времена галактика распалась на части, инфраструктура и организация рассыпались в прах — все, чем славилась Империя, рухнуло в отсутствие руководства. Новая Республика не сразу оправилась от потерь. То, что случилось здесь, — Бен указан на потревоженные кости, — лишь следствие.

Сделав многозначительную паузу, он добавил:

— От лидеров зависит очень многое. В трудные времена только их воля удерживает мир от разрухи.

Бен словно рассуждал, обращаясь к самому себе, вспоминая ответственность, унаследованную им после гибели Сноука. К нему вернулось то чувство мрачной предопределенности, к которому Рей понемногу успела привыкнуть. Настроения Бена часто менялись — из-за Силы, новостей о его семье, более прозаичных событий и даже отданных им самим приказов. Однако, несмотря на импульсивность, Бен всегда был готов прислушаться к голосу здравого смысла.

Рей глубоко вздохнула и оглядела царящее вокруг запустение. Места, конечно, были знакомыми, но за время отсутствия она успела подзабыть их.

— Я ненавижу войну, — откровенно призналась Рей. — Я ненавижу то, что из-за нее творят люди. Что из-за нее на свет появились «Звезды Смерти» и «Старкиллер». Ненавижу! Да, ты восхищаешься Империей, Бен, но какая в этом честь? Только смерть, страдания и крах! — Рей взглянула на кости под ногами и повторила: — В этом нет смысла….

Потраченные жизни, ресурсы, бесцельность повторяющейся снова и снова войны. Война ничего не принесла Джакку. Ничего долговечного, во всяком случае.

Прошло всего несколько десятилетий после падения Империи, и вот восстал ее наследник — Первый орден со своим Скайуокером во главе.

Бен, похоже, уловил ее меланхоличный настрой.

— Мне полезно смотреть на следы прошлого, — произнес он, неторопливо ступая по свободному от завалов пространству. — Эти корабли — напоминание о том, как мимолетна порой власть. Как легко победа превращается в поражение. Вейдер и Палпатин недооценили Восстание и посеяли семена собственной гибели. Тогда моя мать и Мон Мотма не ударили в грязь лицом.

Снова глубоко вздохнув, Бен опустил плечи. Рей в очередной раз видела, как прошлое обескураживает его, как оно превращается в ту главную причину, которая побуждает его неуклонно стремиться к победе.

— Держу пари, и Империя, и Восстание считали себя правыми. Прямо как Первый орден и Сопротивление. Я видела тех, кто служит на твоем корабле, Бен. Слышала их разговоры. Среди них есть хорошие люди.

— Хорошие люди есть везде, — пожал плечами он. — У каждой стороны есть свои герои, — его слова прозвучали одновременно правдиво и цинично, как водилось у Бена. В подобные моменты ей действительно хотелось верить ему, его словам, странной смеси прагматизма и романтических идеалов. Этот человек воплощал собой гораздо большее, чем гнев и горечь Кайло Рена.

— По обе стороны войны находятся Скайуокеры, — усмехнулась Рей. — Знаешь, будь у меня семья, я бы ни за что не позволила политике разделить нас.

Ведь всегда существует другой выход!

— Тебе не обязательно быть Скайуокером, чтобы рассориться с семьей, Рей. Во многих семьях есть разлад.

— Но он не затрагивает галактику и Силу! — воскликнула она, ибо в случае Скайуокеров дело касалось не банальных бытовых вопросов или семейной вражды, а нескончаемой гражданской войны с миллиардными жертвами.

Бен не был бы Беном, если бы не свернул на излюбленную тему:

— Поэтому мы должны пожениться, — подытожил он. — Чтобы мы могли быть настоящей семьей. Чтобы мы решали такие вопросы сообща.

— Не начинай, — вздрогнула Рей. — Брак — это финальная стадия отношений, а не первая.

— Кто это сказал?

— Все. Кроме тебя, само собой, — ее раздражало, что опять приходилось обсуждать очевидное. — Разве недостаточно того, что мы вместе? К чему спешить?

— Я не хочу потерять тебя, — он посмотрел ей в глаза, и в этот миг в его взгляде мелькнула несвойственная ему неуверенность. — Я не хочу потерять тебя, Рей.

Но она покачала головой.

— Брак ничего не гарантирует!

Он, насупившись, шагнул к ней.

— Наши отношения не просто интрижка! Я хочу быть с тобой, хочу быть счастливым! Неужели я прошу слишком много?

Рей сложила руки на груди, бросив на него испытующий взгляд.

— С каких пор в твоей семье принято быть счастливым?

— С наших пор. Мы станем первыми. Потому что мы пройдем через это вместе, а не примемся уничтожать друг друга.

— Похоже, ты уже все решил, — она отвела глаза и вздохнула.

— Да. Но без тебя это лишено смысла.

Рей попыталась вернуться к обычной тактике, замяв тему.

— Мне нужно время. Может, год…

— Не заставляй меня ждать так долго!

— А ты перестань давить на меня, Бен! — не выдержала она. — Ты выводишь меня из себя!

— О, Рей, — он подошел совсем близко и потянулся к ней. — О тебе никто никогда не заботился, кроме меня. Будь моей женой, мусорщица, — прошептал он и наклонился, явно намереваясь поцеловать ее.

Но Рей легко увернулась и отступила.

— Я видела, как ты убил собственного отца! Я знаю, что случается с людьми, которые любят тебя! А теперь отвали! — она отвернулась. — Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.

— Рей, я никогда не причиню тебе вреда!

— Ты швырнул меня в дерево! — напомнила она. Если честно, деревом этот список не ограничивался, стоило припомнить вторжение в разум и прочие подвиги.

— Тогда мы были врагами. Рей, не зацикливайся на прошлом. Думай о будущем. Все будет так, как я тебе говорил. Ты и я — вот что важно. А не политика или война.

Этот разговор повторялся из раза в раз, и Рей прекрасно понимала, что в итоге ни один из них не уступит. К чему обсуждать это снова?

— Насмотрелся на достопримечательности? — спросила она нетерпеливо.

Из-за Джакку у нее упало настроение. Наверное, действительно не стоило возвращаться. Она больше не та, кем была когда-то, и ее прежний дом стал другим. Рей возвращалась на Джакку, чтобы зализать раны и справиться с разочаровывающими открытиями насчет своей семьи, но на этот раз ей пришлось вернуться сюда ради экскурсии, которую проводить совсем не хотелось, прямо с фронта полыхающей галактической войны. Прожив на «Финализаторе» немало времени, она больше не могла воспринимать старые обломки, полные трупов, так, как раньше.

— Насмотрелся? — повторила она глухо.

— Ты позволишь мне убить этого Платта? — спросил Бен.

— Нет.

Ну хоть сейчас он принял этот ответ.

— Что ж, в таком случае, полагаю, мы закончили. Здесь жарко. И я весь в песке, терпеть его не могу!

— Да, он лезет повсюду, — пробормотала Рей, радуясь, что тема закрыта. По крайней мере, на данный момент.

— Ты хочешь посмотреть на свой АТ-АТ? — он глянул в ее сторону, пока они шли к кораблю.

Рей покачала головой.

— Нет. Я больше никогда туда не вернусь.

— Хорошо, — одобрил он. — Теперь твое место рядом со мной.

После душа, двенадцати часов и нового раунда секса они на корабле Бена вернулись на флагман, дрейфующий над Корусантом. Прежде чем надеть шлем, Бен вдоволь нацеловался с ней и лишь потом спустился по трапу, направившись на мостик. Рей же, прижав к себе сумку с голокронами, пошла прямиком в его покои, где помылась, облачилась в чистую форму и решилась на то, что откладывала уже давно. Ей предстояло сделать кое-что в медицинском блоке.

Без острых заболеваний и ранений, требовавших неотложного осмотра, она попала в самый конец списка на прием. К несчастью, на боевом корабле такие правила соблюдались строго.

— Соло? Следующий пациент — Соло! — позвал чей-то голос.

Рей вошла в кабинет и села перед медсестрой, за плечом которой маячил меддроид.

— Какие проблемы, лейтенант? — осведомилась женщина, не отрывая глаз от датапада.

Рей сделала глубокий вдох.

— Мне нужны противозачаточные средства.

Медсестра отложила датапад в сторону и оценивающе посмотрела на нее. Затем вздохнула и продекламировала:

— Согласно протоколу, все служащие, когда они ступают на борт, оповещаются о том, что правилами запрещены близкие отношения между лицами, не состоящими в браке и исполняющими свои должностные обязанности, — медсестра бросила на нее острый взгляд. — Служащим женского пола разрешена контрацепция только в тех случаях, когда это необходимо для обеспечения их боевой готовности, а именно: если вы страдаете от эндометриоза, тяжелого предменструального синдрома, фибромы или кисты яичников, которые требуют контрацепции для предотвращения кризиса заболевания.

Рей не знала, что ответить, и заметно растерялась.

Медсестра продолжала давить на нее выжидательным взглядом.

— Я не вижу никаких медицинских отметок в вашем файле, лейтенант, — не получив ответа, сообщила она. — Поэтому вам следует проинформировать меня о вашем состоянии, дабы мы могли обновить записи и понять, есть ли у вас право на укол.

Рей мгновенно уловила намек.

— Первое. Труднопроизносимое, — закивала она женщине. — Да. Оно подойдет. У меня нашли его на последнем месте службы.

— Эндометриоз? — переспросила медсестра, приподняв брови.

— Да, оно самое, — подтвердила Рей, абсолютно не представляя, что это такое.

— Хорошо. Я внесу диагноз в вашу карту, — подмигнула ей женщина. — Дроид, пожалуйста, введите лейтенанту контрацептивное средство.

Рей сняла китель и подставила предплечье для инъекции, но медсестра вдруг вскинула голову.

— Ох, стойте! Как вижу, вы замужем. Что ж, в таком случае диагноз не потребуется.

— З-замужем? — выдавила Рей, но тут же опомнилась. — Да, я состою в браке!

— Простите, — медсестра казалась слегка смущенной, — вам следовало сказать сразу. Я не заметила кольца, поэтому решила, что вы свободны, но ваш муж указан в качестве вашего ближайшего родственника. Тогда все в порядке, — она чуть наклонилась вперед и улыбнулась. Новость о том, что Рей замужем, внезапно заставила ее стать дружелюбной. — У меня отпуск на следующей неделе, поэтому мне тоже придется делать укол перед тем, как навестить мужа. Мы молодожены, и я еще не готова заводить детей… Думаю, следует дождаться окончания войны, — женщина, словно почувствовав некое душевное родство, продолжала болтать, пока дроид занимался уколом. — Вы с Джакку? Ваших земляков здесь маловато. Скажите, а в разведке интересно? Престижная работа, уж точно веселее, чем уход за больными.

— Да, очень, — с наигранной бодростью отозвалась Рей, хотя ею и в самом деле овладело любопытство. — Ничего, если я взгляну на свою карту? При моем переводе сюда были какие-то ошибки. Хочу убедиться, что указаны правильные контакты моего… — Рей заставила себя не подавиться непривычным словом, — мужа.

— Никаких проблем. Смотрите. Слева внизу, — медсестра протянула ей датапад. — Что-то не в порядке?

— Нет… Ничего, — ответила Рей, не сводя глаз с имени «Бен Соло» в графе «муж».

— Вы еще так молоды, — заметила медсестра. — Тоже, наверное, поженились недавно?

— Да, — выдохнула Рей, чувствуя, как застыло ее лицо. — Совсем недавно.

— О, примите мои поздравления. Укол эффективен на сто процентов, но его действие легко обратимо — на случай, если вы и мистер Соло решите поспособствовать демографической ситуации во Внешнем Кольце. Орден предоставляет хорошие льготы семьям военных, у которых двое и более детей, имейте в виду.

— Ух, да. Отлично. Спасибо, — Рей поспешно застегивала китель, ей не терпелось отсюда уйти.

— Помните, лейтенант, — вновь заговорила медсестра, как только Рей встала, — укол предотвращает только беременность. Я обязана сообщить вам, что он не защитит вас от болезней, передающихся половым путем. Но вы замужняя женщина, а моногамные отношения существенно снижают риск подобного рода вещей. Хорошо, теперь точно все. Приятно было познакомиться с вами, лейтенант. Удачи.

— Спасибо.

Рей сознавала, что ее лицо темнее тучи перед грозой, когда, не помня себя, шла по коридорам «Финализатора». Приходилось подавлять отчаянное желание ворваться на командный мостик и потребовать у Бена объяснений. Она чувствовала себя загнанной в угол, использованной! Нет, сегодня он точно будет спать на диване!

Через несколько часов Бен вернулся в свои покои, но гнев Рей ничуть не остыл.

— Почему в моем официальном досье указано, что я замужем?! — заорала она, не успел он переступить порог.

— Что, так и написано?

Рей прекрасно понимала, что он притворяется.

— Ой, да хватит уже! — наседала она, пока он избавлялся от шлема и перчаток. — Давно ли ты решил, что мы должны пожениться?!

— Честно?

— Да!

— На «Старкиллере», когда ты Силой похитила у меня меч Скайуокера.

— Что?! — поскольку, если ей не изменяла память, после этого он замахнулся на нее своим мечом!

— Да. Мне показалось, я влюбился в тебя прямо тогда, — улыбнулся Бен и, вероятно, понял, что она готовится разразиться упреками, поэтому поспешил опередить ее: — Рей, твой айди не должен привлекать лишнего внимания, поэтому я указал себя в качестве ближайшего родственника. Больше указать было некого — из тех, кто не в Сопротивлении. Расслабься. Вообще это нужно только для идентификации твоего тела, если ты умрешь во время боевых действий.

— Но…

— Рей, я помню о твоих чувствах, о том, как тебе нелегко принять мысль о нашем браке. Я услышал тебя. Не делай из этого трагедии.

Она скрестила руки на груди.

— А «Соло»? Что это было?

— Я уже говорил тебе. Я хотел дать тебе имя, которое ты не забудешь, если запаникуешь.

— Все равно это отвратительно! — возмутилась Рей. — Попахивает одержимостью!

— Или, — заметил он, — разумным способом обеспечить тебе надежное прикрытие, для твоей же безопасности.

— Нет, это нездоровое поведение, это преследование! — отрезала она.

— Разве можно преследовать собственную девушку? Какой в этом смысл?

— Я не твоя девушка! — процедила Рей.

— Тогда кто ты?

На это у нее не было ответа.

— Нам обязательно вешать на все ярлыки?

— Обычно люди именно так и поступают, — Бен выглядел задетым, а когда Бен Соло чувствовал себя задетым, он быстро заставлял других почувствовать то же самое. — Рей, я понял твою позицию. Если хочешь быть моей тайной шлюхой из Сопротивления — пожалуйста. Но не говори, что я не предлагал тебе большего! — его взгляд был убийственным, ярость выплескивалась наружу. — Ты делаешь вид, будто все на свете знаешь, между тем ты сама отталкиваешь людей! Ты сама делаешь это с собой!

— Ты переходишь все границы, и это меня бесит! — прошипела Рей. Но ей пришлось обращаться к его спине, потому что Бен невозмутимо направился в спальню. Но их разговор еще не закончен! Молча последовав за ним, она наблюдала, как он кладет меч и начинает стаскивать тунику резкими сердитыми движениями.

— Ты ходила в медотсек? — поинтересовался он уже спокойнее и, сев на кровать, принялся снимать сапоги, однако язык его тела выдавал сильнейшее раздражение.

— Да. Я сделала укол. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты меня обрюхатил, — пожалуй, вышло грубовато, и новый взгляд Бена неприятно резанул ей по нервам.

— Рей, если ты забеременеешь, я позабочусь о тебе, — произнес он, отвернувшись. — Я всегда буду рядом с тобой и нашим ребенком. Я никогда не брошу вас.

Какая… Какая разница!

— Этого не случится, — отмахнулась она. — Медсестра сказала, что укол прекрасно действует. Кроме того, я могу…

— Да, ты можешь позаботиться о себе! — закончил он за нее. — Я помню! Скажи уже, Рей, просто скажи это! Тебе не нужен ни я, ни кто-либо другой! Благодаря Джакку независимость затмила тебе свет, и все, что тебе нужно, это только ты сама!

И Рей почувствовала, что, пожалуй, наговорила лишнего.

— Бен… Мне жаль. У меня… Мне тяжело даются подобные вещи. У меня нет опыта с мужчинами.

— Дело не в них, — бросил он. — А в тебе. Ты снова ведешь себя, как моя проклятая мать!

Слишком много событий случилось сегодня.

— Я пойду посмотрю голокрон, — Рей решила, что пора закруглятся. — И закажу ужин. Хочешь чего-нибудь?

— Как обычно.

— Хорошо. 

И Рей ушла.

Вероятно, эта ссора должна была случиться рано или поздно, убеждала она себя, глядя в иллюминатор на Корусант. Они с Беном провели в полете в общей сложности три дня наедине. Они оба были волевыми людьми, и они спали в одной постели. Видимо, их близость породила в Бене некие ожидания, которые они еще не обсуждали. Рей не хотелось углубляться в подобные темы, ведь они не привели бы ни к чему, кроме ссор. Наверное, Рей была единственной женщиной в галактике, которая не любила говорить о чувствах. Даже с Беном.

Через полчаса из спальни пришел Бен. На нем были только пижамные штаны, а на плечи спадали мокрые после душа волосы. Рей сидела на полу, возясь с голокроном, который не сумела открыть. Не получалось сконцентрироваться, хотя она и не особо старалась.

— Ты поужинала? — Бен уселся за стол перед своей тарелкой и поглядел на ее нетронутую порцию.

Рей покачала головой.

— Я не хочу есть.

Ответ, вероятно, показался ему неприемлемым.

— Перестань дуться и поешь! — раздраженно велел он. — У меня есть для тебя работа.

Рей поднялась на ноги.

— Мне казалось, моя работа — голокроны и джедайские книги.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты руководила переговорами с Ядром.

— Что?! — поразилась она и мгновенно опустилась на стул напротив него.

— Я обдумал то, о чем ты говорила в замке, — пояснил он, с аппетитом расправляясь с едой. Все в поведении Бена свидетельствовало, что он все еще злится. — О Сенате и Сноуке. Твои идеи хороши, Рей. Просто я не был готов прислушаться к ним.

— Ты слушал…

— Не делай вид, что удивлена! — рявкнул он. — Тебя бы тут не было, если бы твое мнение о Силе и будущем ничего для меня не значило! Ты единственная, кто способен сказать мне правду в лицо. Я считаю, что твои идеи стоит проверить на практике. Мы проведем тайные переговоры, как сейчас. Если ничего не получится, а новости просочатся в прессу, то мы попросту будем все отрицать. Тем временем я найду источник утечки и разберусь с ним, — тотчас добавил он.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вела переговоры от имени Первого ордена и заставила Корусант и Кореллию сдаться? — уточнила Рей, чтобы убедиться, что поняла его правильно.

— Да.

— Но я не состою в Первом ордене! — напомнила она, ведь ей, строго говоря, больше приличествовало представлять другую сторону.

Бен явно предвидел этот ответ, потому что наградил ее раздосадованным взглядом.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты установила мир. Это очень по-джедайски, Рей. Кто лучше тебя сумеет с этим справиться? Вдобавок ты мой особый помощник по вопросам Сопротивления, так что никто не удивится, что тебя назначили разбираться с мятежниками.

— Мне придется работать с Хаксом?

— Возможно. Но он не побеспокоит тебя. Держи при себе меч, если он придает тебе уверенности.

Рей выдохнула что-то невнятное, и Бен внимательно посмотрел на нее.

— Идея была твоя, — напомнил он. — Если сможешь заключить с ними сделку, подумай о том, сколько спасешь жизней. Деяние, достойное называться подвигом. Ты добьешься большего, чем моя мать со всей ее демократией.

— Что-то сомневаюсь, — нахмурилась Рей, но Бен словно не слышал ее.

— Пришло время смотреть вперед. Ты хочешь узнать свое предназначение в этом конфликте? Что ж, вот оно. Будь посредником во имя мира.

Рей опустила глаза. Ведь компетентные генералы разоблачат ее, необразованную мусорщицу с Джакку, в два счета!

— Мне не хватит знаний для подобного, — призналась она.

— Безусловно хватит. Ты сообразительнее, чем мои подчиненные, вышедшие из школ для управленцев. Они учились по книжкам, и им не хватает опыта, а ты выживала, училась заключать сделки и ставить на кон свою жизнь. А здесь худшее, что может случиться — ты ошибешься, и умрут другие люди. С этим я заранее готов смириться.

— Не знаю, — Рей покачала головой.

Бен отложил в сторону вилку.

— Любопытно, куда подевалась девушка, пару минут назад имевшая смелость отчитывать меня? — он посмотрел ей в глаза, и Рей стало не по себе под этим проницательным взглядом. — Куда пропала та, что угрожала инородцу на Джакку?

— Эти переговоры будут не о пайках и не о случайном заработке, Бен!

— Нет, но принципы останутся те же самые. Только теперь ты будешь Ункаром Платтом, а Корусант с Кореллией — тобой. Рей, ты справишься, кроме того, ты же не одна будешь в этом участвовать. Я обеспечу тебе столько советников, сколько понадобится. Но принимать решения будешь ты, и все будут тебе подчиняться. Ты, в свою очередь, отчитываешься только передо мной.

— А какие условия? — уточнила она, чуть успокоившись.

— Нет никаких условий. Заключи сделку и представь ее на рассмотрение мне. Если она будет приемлемой, я приму решение утвердить ее и объявить, что война закончена. Итак… ты сделаешь это? — Поскольку Рей молчала, Бен добавил: — Сделай это для меня, и я обещаю, что больше не заговорю о свадьбе. Мы отложим этот вопрос на год, как ты и просила.

Рей приободрилась.

— Ты правда перестанешь давить на меня?

Он кивнул со смиренным видом.

— Я не буду спрашивать об этом. Мы не вернемся к этому вопросу, пока ты сама не захочешь.

— Думаю, это справедливо, — согласилась Рей и вздохнула. — Ладно. Я попытаюсь провести переговоры.

— Хорошо, — одобрил он. — А теперь, если ты по-прежнему не хочешь есть, пора вытряхнуть тебя из этой формы.

— Что?! — захлопала глазами Рей.

— Мы отстаем от графика. Мы уже почти сутки не были в постели.

— Здесь другая временная зона, — нахмурилась Рей; согласно ее ощущениям, вряд ли прошло больше двенадцати часов.

— Я соскучился.

— У вас все мысли в одном направлении, Верховный лидер Рен, — обреченно пожаловалась Рей.

— В трех, Рей. Мой разум просчитывает три вещи: Силу, тебя и войну.

— Именно в таком порядке?

— Пожалуй, — усмехнулся Бен. — Теперь расстегни китель. Медленно, — распорядился он.

И Рей не стала спорить, надеясь разрядить обстановку. Ей и самой хотелось отвлечься от ссоры. Они оба были вспыльчивыми, и политика вечно заставляла их сталкиваться друг с другом, да вдобавок разговоры о свадьбе… Мысли о браке казались слишком личными, неожиданными, и Рей беспокоилась, что Бен слепо жаждет видеть в ней ту, кем она стать не сможет. А теперь еще и эти переговоры… О, Р’ииа, как так получается, что Бен все равно добивается того, чего хочет?!

— Как же я рад, что ты не носишь бюстгальтеры, — выдохнул он, жадно разглядывая ее тело. — Это так заводит.

Рей закатила глаза.

— У меня такая плоская грудь, что они мне не нужны.

— Трусики тебе тоже не нужны. Снимай их следующими.


	24. Chapter 24

Обсуждение деталей заняло весь вечер и продолжилось утром за завтраком. Рей поняла стремление Бена к миру и готовность делать шаги навстречу цели. Однако теперь предстояло объявить об этих намерениях высшему командованию.

Он предстал перед собравшимися — не снимая шлема, в этом не было нужды, ведь сейчас подчиненные должны были увидеть привычный образ Кайло Рена, перед волей которого следует склониться.

— Это лейтенант Соло. С сегодняшнего дня она отвечает за переговоры с Корусантом. Каждый, находящийся здесь, обязан отчитываться перед ней и оказывать всю возможную помощь в деле скорейшего разрешения конфликта, — Кайло обвел собравшихся пристальным взглядом, прежде чем сообщить главное: — В обмен на перемирие мы согласимся учредить Сенат. Ваша задача — проработать детали. Я хочу получить это соглашение, чтобы в ближайшее время представить документ прессе.

— Но, Верховный лидер, — подал голос старший советник по вопросам политики, — генерал Хакс отказывал республиканцам дважды. Он сообщил им, что идея создания Сената не принимается к рассмотрению!

Да какая разница?! Кайло был совсем не прочь бросить Хакса на растерзание.

— Теперь все меняется, — отрезал он. — Сделайте так, чтобы мы де-факто могли контролировать Сенат. Пусть представительство распределяется пропорционально территориям планетарных систем, независимо от численности населения.

Кайло отыскал взглядом Рей.

— Лейтенант, мои советники, присутствующие здесь, помогут вам определить срок созыва, кворум, регламент и прочие детали. Возьмите за шаблон устройство имперского Сената. В любых спорных случаях сверяйтесь с ним. И не слишком распространяйтесь о деталях. Чем меньше публика будет обсуждать подробности, тем лучше.

— Так точно, сэр, — отчеканила Рей на своем рафинированном Корусантском диалекте, который, как надеялся Кайло, заставит всех поверить, что она из Изгнанников. Рей боялась, что отсутствие нормального образования выдаст ее с головой, но Кайло всякий раз обещал, что все будет хорошо. Хотя вряд ли ему удалось успокоить ее.

— Что будет входить в компетенцию Сената, Верховный лидер? — осведомился другой советник, задав, пожалуй, самый животрепещущий вопрос, возникший у присутствующих, за которым слышались невысказанные опасения того, что озвученное решение больше похоже на сдачу врагу.

Плевать.

— Сенат будет делать то, что скажу я. Только я буду принимать решения. Откопайте старый устав имперского Сената и адаптируйте его. Пусть на этот раз его назовут конституцией. Спрячьте смысл за красивыми фразами о демократии.

— Демократии, сэр? — всполошился глава юридического совета. 

«Вероятно, забеспокоился, что в кои-то веки придется заняться работой», — скривил губы Кайло. Юристам Первого ордена не приходилось излишне утруждаться, утверждая казни и организуя сделки по поставкам новейшего вооружения.

— Да, демократии, — Кайло удержался от усмешки. — Точнее, весьма иллюзорном ее подобии. В этом я целиком полагаюсь на вас, мои многомудрые советники.

Он выдержал паузу.

— Составьте список уступок, на которые мы можем себе позволить пойти, не потеряв ничего. Где разместить столицу, военные репарации, извинения, что угодно. Ваша задача — начать торг. Меня не волнует, сколько уйдет кредитов или слов, меня заботит только власть.

— Прошу прощения, сэр? — ошеломленный глава юридического совета поперхнулся и обменялся тревожным взглядом с первым советником по политике. Их лица говорили красноречивее любых слов: «Кайло Рен сошел с ума».

— Вы расслышали верно! — раздраженно рявкнул Кайло: никто не смел обращаться к Сноуку в подобном тоне! — Слова — пустой звук, они ничего не стоят! Пусть этим займется Хакс.

— Сэр, такой подход кардинальным образом меняет результаты наших предыдущих дискуссий, — подал голос советник по политике, вызвав у Кайло новый приступ гнева.

— Ваши дискуссии ведут в никуда, и мое терпение на исходе. Решите проблему незамедлительно. Лейтенант Соло проследит за выполнением моего приказа. Вы будете отчитываться перед ней.

Он вновь обратил все свое внимание на Рей, собираясь сказать ей то, что должно было прозвучать во всеуслышание:

— Нет ничего священнее власти. Даруйте им мое милосердие, но не уступайте ни капли власти. Сенат пригодится нам для поддержания в галактике порядка, который мы в скором времени восстановим, — и добавил, рассеивая витавший в воздухе страх: — Мы не возрождаем Республику.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Вам будет оказана всесторонняя поддержка, лейтенант. Тот, кто рискнет ослушаться моего приказа, будет освобожден от должности. Не отвлекайтесь от поставленной задачи и не позволяйте моим советникам затягивать переговорный процесс. Порой они бывают слишком многословны.

— Понятно, сэр.

— Не беспокойтесь о самом заключении соглашения. Этим займемся мы с Хаксом.

Рей в очередной раз кивнула.

— Понятно, сэр.

— Подведите их к идее Сената. Узнайте, чего хотят наши враги — какой смысл вести переговоры о том, что их не волнует?! Однако не вздумайте согласиться на невыгодные для нас условия, — предостерег он и подтолкнул в сторону Рей комлинк. — Свяжитесь со мной, когда я понадоблюсь.

Сжав в руке комлинк, Рей ответила с решимостью, которая — Кайло прекрасно это знал — далась ей нелегко:

— Мы не побеспокоим вас. У вас много дел, сэр. Мы обратимся к вам только, когда придет время заключать сделку, или при чрезвычайных обстоятельствах — если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

— Хорошо. Не подпускайте к делу военных, — предупредил он на всякий случай. — Наша цель — заключение мира. Их работа — война. И война будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока мы не достигнем успеха, — Кайло многозначительно оглядел зал. — Мир заключается с помощью силы. Сколько бы возвышенных речей ни звучало, не заблуждайтесь. За нашим предложением мира стоит угроза самому их существованию. Именно так достигается мир: победитель навязывает условия капитуляции. Никто не складывает оружие на войне просто так.

Кайло завершил свою речь, решив напомнить подчиненным:

— Само проведение переговоров и их суть должны оставаться тайной. Я лично расправлюсь с тем, кто осмелится распустить язык. Соглашение может быть воспринято неоднозначно, поэтому нам предстоит контролировать то, с чем мы будем публично обращаться к врагу и к своим. Теперь приступайте к работе.

Кивнув Рей, Кайло направился на командный мостик. Хакс, разумеется, уже находился там.

Естественно, Кайло было прекрасно известно, что генерал открыто выражал свое недовольство, жалуясь, что Кайло Рен лезет во все военные дела, что Верховному лидеру стоило бы делегировать часть полномочий другим, а конкретно — ему, Хаксу. Но Кайло скорее бы вышвырнул их всех в шлюз, чем позволил мутить воду у себя за спиной. Особенно сейчас, в преддверии непростого соглашения с Ядром.

Ему не хватало авторитета и того искреннего почитания, которым был окружен Сноук. Учитель в течение долгих лет взращивал себе покорных слуг, финансируя множество проектов, покупая себе политическое и военное влияния по всему Кольцу. Это были личные союзники Сноука, и мало кто из них перешел под руку Кайло. Его считали чересчур импульсивным и непредсказуемым, его мотивы — сомнительными, а теперь еще подозревали в причастности к странной гибели Сноука. Вдобавок Кайло долгое время воспринимали как ручного пса Верховного лидера: одержимо рыская по галактике в поисках Люка Скайуокера, он слишком отдалился от флота, который сейчас возглавлял. Конечно, на его фоне такая видная фигура, как генерал Хакс, с его хвастливой самоуверенной манерой, пользовался гораздо большей популярностью в войсках. А еще Хакс был умен. Очень умен — и амбициозен. С такого нельзя спускать глаз.

Тяжело принимать горькую истину, но Верховный лидер Рен был уязвим. И по мере продолжения войны эта уязвимость возрастала. Мир был жизненно необходим ему в качестве предлога для подавления недовольства и укрепления своих позиций в Первом ордене. Однако рискованные шаги могли спровоцировать Хакса вступить в борьбу за власть.

В конечном счете многое зависело от успеха Рей. Она — единственная, в ком Кайло не сомневался, единственная, чьи мотивы были кристально чисты. Рей верила и надеялась на мир и… Как знать, может, на него самого, в том числе? Мучаясь от неопределенности, Кайло тешил себя надеждой.

Спустя несколько часов, во время перерыва в своем плотном графике, Кайло вернулся к себе. Пока Рей благополучно занималась переговорами, оставалось кое-что, с чем ему хотелось разобраться в одиночку. Оказавшись у себя, он снял шлем и перчатки, а затем направился к голокронам, которые Рей оставила на столе. С виду они все были похожи друг на друга, не давая ни малейшего намека на свое драгоценное содержимое.

Кайло наугад выбрал один и прошел в медитационную камеру, где, устроившись перед маской деда, повернул в ладонях маленький кубик.

«Откроешь ли ты свои секреты?»

Погружаться в Силу было привычно с детства, но он редко обращался к ней по-джедайски. Даже в былые времена выходило не слишком успешно. Но будь что будет.

Глубоко вздохнув, Кайло очистил разум. Оттеснил стресс и ощущение пятидесяти тысяч посторонних разумов здесь, на корабле. Оставил позади суетные заботы о войне и опасения за будущее. Он находился здесь и сейчас, один, безмятежно дрейфуя в Силе. Ему всегда тяжело давалось полагаться на волю течения Силы, он желал держать контроль при себе, поэтому теперь он чувствовал себя уязвимым и неловким. Но не бросал попыток дотянуться до Света, вслепую нащупать дорогу. Кайло был Избранным, познавшим Свет и давным-давно принявшим Тьму. Кому как не ему использовать то и другое?

Голокрон медленно поднялся над его ладонью, но не раскрылся. Проклятая реликвия не желала делиться своими секретами!

Кайло отказывался сдаться. Он справится. Но чем больше усилий уходило впустую, тем больше росла досада, и это было контрпродуктивно. Он уже находился на грани, когда услышал знакомый голос, зовущий его по имени:

— Бен.

Вздрогнув, Кайло обернулся, подавив инстинктивный порыв схватиться за меч. Это не имело смысла. Он поднялся на ноги, пойманный с поличным над джедайским голокроном, да еще кем! Из всех возможных вариантов — знакомых персон — это оказался он. И… Крифф! Кайло чувствовал жар на пылающем лице.

— Взгляни на себя, взываешь к Свету… Но вместо этого призвал меня.

Люк Скайуокер казался умеренно самодовольным и выглядел более молодым и статным — таким, каким, вероятно, был во времена Восстания. Но Кайло не позволил себе обмануться молодостью и гладко выбритым лицом. Он узнал бы своего неугомонного дядю-джедая в любой ипостаси.

— Пошел прочь! — зашипел Кайло. — У тебя не получится сыграть в Кеноби!

Мерцающая голубоватая версия его почившего врага ответила мудрым снисходительным кивком.

— Если бы ты отпустил хотя бы часть гнева, Бен, жизнь стала бы намного проще. И голокрон тоже бы открылся.

Проклятье, как не вовремя! Плевать, он и так получил почти все, что хотел! Поздновато дядюшка решил осчастливить его визитом!

— Я получил все, что хотел! — оскалился Кайло. — Когда я сбежал от тебя, то был всего лишь учеником! А теперь я Мастер!

— Ты не мастер, и тебе это прекрасно известно, — спокойно отозвался джедай. — Как и Рей.

— Пошел прочь!

На плечах Кайло лежали проблемы целой галактики. У Верховного лидера Рена не было времени спорить с жалким, забывшим свое место призраком. Хорошо хоть, встреча случилась в его покоях, а не на командном мостике, где все бы сразу сочли, что Верховный лидер окончательно спятил и спорит сам с собой! Кайло отвернулся и швырнул голокрон в сторону оставленных Рей книг.

Это не ускользнуло от внимания дяди:

— Вижу, девочка украла мои книги. Откуда у тебя голокроны?

— Они принадлежали Вейдеру, — усмехнулся Кайло. — Он собрал сотни голокронов. Рей хватит, чтобы обучиться. Ведь ты не научил ее ничему! И она боится учиться у меня.

Призрачному Люку Скайуокеру хватило такта изобразить неловкость:

— Знаю. Ее я тоже подвел.

— Ты полное ничтожество! — взъярился Кайло. — Ты подвел своего отца, ты подвел меня, ты подвел Рей! Тебе этого мало?! Убирайся в Силу, покойник!

Но дядя остался невозмутим, как обычно.

— Ты еще Йоду забыл. Я подвел мастера Йоду, помимо прочих. Он наказал мне передать ученикам то, чему я научился, но выполнить эту просьбу я так и не удосужился.

— Проваливай!

Да сколько же длятся эти призрачные визиты? Молнии будет достаточно, чтобы отправить его туда, откуда он явился?! Кайло кипел таким гневом, что готов был с легкостью устроить дяде это путешествие.

— У меня остался последний урок для тебя, падаван, — услышав это, Кайло прожег джедая взглядом, но призрак бесстрастно продолжил: — Я хочу, чтобы ты познал дорогу к бессмертию в Силе, дабы в один прекрасный день смог уподобиться мне.

Вечное вранье и недомолвки слишком утомили Кайло.

— Проваливай! — взревел он.

— Послушай меня, Бен, этот фокус может тебе пригодиться. Сейчас я пребываю в Силе, поэтому мне известны варианты твоего возможного будущего. Не все они такие, как тебе было бы желательно. Я хочу, чтобы ты овладел этим знанием, чтобы исполнить то, что не смог я.

— На случай, если я умру, хочешь сказать?

— Да.

Ухмыльнувшись, Кайло сложил руки на груди.

— Вот почему ты собираешься открыть мне свой секрет. Ты волнуешься, что Тьма навеки исчезнет с моим уходом? Что вселенная вновь потеряет равновесие из-за Света?

Люк Скайуокер оставался терпелив и спокоен, действуя на племянника раздражающе, как всегда. Дядюшкина снисходительность пробуждала в Кайло давно забытую чистейшую ярость.

— Тьма вечна, как и Свет. Я усвоил эту истину на собственном горьком опыте. Но ты — нечто гораздо большее, чем Тьма, мы оба знаем это. Мы оба знаем почему. Открой глаза, Бен. Оглянись вокруг. Что ты видишь?

— Книги, голокроны и мертвого джедая, который упрямо цепляется за чуждый ему мир! За реликвии прошлого, такие же провальные, как и ты!

— Теперь, когда меня нет, ты — последний из джедаев, Бен.

Утверждение прозвучало настолько нелепо, что могло показаться даже забавным.

— Я не джедай, — фыркнул Кайло.

Люк Скайуокер посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Ты ошибаешься.

— Сейчас ты попросишь меня отпустить ненависть? Расскажешь, что видишь во мне добро? Что Сноук не погасил Свет полностью?

— В тебе намного больше Света, чем ты хочешь признавать. Рей видит его. Она верит в тебя.

— Ты сам толкнул ее прямо ко мне в руки! — злорадно добавил Кайло.

— Да, — согласился Скайуокер. — Но в целом, я полагаю, так к лучшему. Для вас обоих.

— Терпеть не могу, когда ты говоришь загадками. Я не джедай! И твоя неслучившаяся падаванка живет здесь и трахается со мной каждую ночь! А еще она хочет открыть ситхские голокроны! Так что, дядя, Орден джедаев канул в небытие вместе с тобой! А мы с Рей займемся чем-нибудь другим!

— Это, пожалуй, единственное, относительно чего мы со Сноуком сошлись бы во мнениях, — кивнул Скайуокер.

— Что? — Кайло недоуменно покачал головой.

Джедай не сводил с него глаз, и это изрядно нервировало.

— Я вернусь. Я говорил тебе, что, если ты сразишь меня в гневе, я навсегда останусь с тобой, — молодая, но от этого не менее дерзкая версия Люка Скайуокера ухмыльнулась племяннику. И выражение этого лица было неприятно знакомым. — Увидимся позже, сынок.

Призрак Люка Скайуокера исчез, оставив Кайло наедине с неизлитым гневом.

— Проклятье! Только этого недоставало! Мало ему Сноука, Хакса, войны и Рей, так теперь еще и это!

— Чтоб тебя! — Кайло схватил ближайшее, что попалось под руку — голокрон, — и собрался швырнуть его в стену, но… Не хватало, чтобы Сила оскорбилась и вздумала прислать ответку. Что за день… Поэтому пришлось довольствоваться шлемом, который Кайло со всей силы три раза вколотил в стену.

Его снедала тревога, наверное, следовало проверить, как дела у Рей. Встречи с ней всегда поднимали ему настроение. Утром, конечно, она перенервничала…

Едва он появился в зале, где располагалась переговорная группа по Корусанту, как сразу обнаружил Рей — она беседовала с помощниками. Заметив приближение Верховного лидера, все мгновенно вскочили на ноги, вытягиваясь по стойке смирно. Кайло отмахнулся, на ходу снимая шлем, и опустился в кресло. Проигнорировав прочих, он обратился к Рей:

— Докладывайте, лейтенант.

Чувствовалось, что она кипит негодованием, но причиной тому был не Кайло, а кто-то другой.

— Представители Корусанта на борту, но возникла заминка из-за Кореллии. Один из членов их делегации заявил, что отказывается делегировать Корусанту право решать судьбу их планеты, и тем самым фактически отверг условия соглашения. Вероятно, он считает, что Корусант предаст Кореллию.

— Разве это имеет для нас значение? — спросил Кайло.

— Да. Обе планеты настаивают на принятии решения единогласно, раз соглашение будет одно на всех, а не для каждого в отдельности. Это означает, что по существу сделки нам необходимо добиться согласия всех восьми представителей. Но у нас есть только семь согласных!

— Как вы намерены решить проблему?

— Мы настаиваем на принятии решения большинством голосов. Кроме того, собираемся отправить несогласного домой. Нельзя позволить одному человеку накладывать вето на весь процесс. Он нас задерживает.

— Какой подход вы выбрали?

— Я хочу отправить несогласного домой и продолжить работу. Остальные кажутся разумными.

— Прийти к единогласному решению будет сложно, — усомнился Кайло. Глупо отдавать такое дело на откуп чьим-то мелочным интересам.

— Ничто не будет просто, — согласилась Рей. — Но если мы хотим наладить отношения с республиканцами, мне нужно пойти на уступки. И они хотят, чтобы первой уступкой было единогласное принятие решения.

— Чтобы все в равной мере несли ответственность за результат, — подытожил Кайло.

— Да. Политики… Если кому-то можно голосовать против, а при этом сделка останется в силе, то они все хотят стать тем, кто проголосует против.

— Чтобы заключить договор и потом свободно критиковать его.

— Да.

Кайло задумался на мгновение и одобрил решение Рей:

— Избавьтесь от несогласного.

Она кивнула:

— Я как раз собиралась сообщить плохие новости в соседний зал, когда вы пришли.

— Сделаем это вместе, — решил Кайло. — Все мы, — он махнул переговорщикам. — Идемте.

Кайло надел шлем, после чего вместе с подчиненными вошел в соседний конференц-зал. Когда все представители Корусанта и Кореллии поднялись на ноги, Кайло повернул голову к Рей.

— Кто вас задерживает?

— Дальний слева, — ответила она. — Пожилой.

Кайло встал перед указанным человеком.

— Итак, вы тот, кто мешает переговорному процессу, инициированному Первым орденом?

Мужчина не дрогнул:

— Только кореллианцы имеют право решать судьбу Кореллии.

Чужое высокомерие пришлось Кайло не по вкусу:

— Судьбу Кореллии решает Первый орден. Вам посчастливилось получить шанс договориться об условиях капитуляции.

Пожилой мужчина невозмутимо кивнул и повторил:

— Только кореллианцы имеют право решать судьбу Кореллии.

— Замечательно, — пожалуй, пришло время для красноречивого жеста. На практике сие означало, что кому-то придется умереть.

Кайло протянул руку, и бластер одного из стоявших на страже штурмовиков прилетел в раскрытую ладонь. Неторопливо щелкнув предохранителем, Кайло направил оружие на республиканского упрямца и выстрелил. Мужчина повалился на пол под всеобщий вздох, повисший в замершем воздухе.

Дав присутствующим немного времени, чтобы осознать происшедшее, Кайло заговорил:

— Пусть это послужит всем уроком. На переговоры принято приходить с открытым сердцем. Этому человеку была дарована смерть, на которую он напрашивался, препятствуя мирному разрешению конфликта, раз за разом отдавая свой голос за насильственное подчинение ваших планет. Такая печальная участь может ждать каждого, кто присутствует в этом зале. Вы подпишете соглашение о мире или умрете.

Закончив, Кайло вернул бластер владельцу. И… ситх, сразу полегчало… После нежданного визита дяди ему требовалось спустить пар, а насилие в этом деле всегда оказывалось отличным помощником. Впрочем, сегодня оно принесло дополнительную пользу. Оглядев бледные — испуганные, оскорбленные и ошарашенные — лица переговорщиков-республиканцев, Кайло объявил:

— Сегодняшняя встреча окончена.

Взмахнув плащом, он развернулся и покинул зал, чтобы возвратиться в свои покои. Обретя новую решимость, он опять взял в руки тот же голокрон и уселся перед маской Вейдера. Именно таким его и нашла Рей, когда распахнула дверь через полчаса.

— Почему ты так долго?

— После того как ты убил человека, нам пришлось поработать, чтобы успокоить остальных, — холодно проинформировала его Рей. Сила пульсировала от ее сдерживаемого гнева. В этот момент она действительно напоминала Лею Органу. — Зачем ты это сделал?

— Никто не воспрепятствует миру.

— Я собиралась отослать его! Не убивать!

Кайло пожал плечами:

— Это послание они не скоро забудут.

— Но оно слишком жестокое! — воскликнула Рей.

— Скажи это кореллианцам, которые умрут, если мы не достигнем соглашения, — огрызнулся Кайло. — Твой упрямец был врагом, и это война! На войне нет справедливости!

— Я ненавижу, когда ты становишься таким! — Рей затрясла головой, как рассерженная Лея Органа. — Я ненавижу то, с какой легкостью ты превращаешься в монстра! Каким равнодушным ты бываешь к чужим жизням!

— Главная цель переговоров — сохранение жизней и мир, — угрюмо напомнил он, странно задетый ее словами. — Не забывай об этом.

Рей, как обычно, ничего не поняла и не впечатлилась. Впрочем, наверное, этим она его и привлекала. Однако и бесила немало.

— Я не забывала! — прошипела она, срывая с головы кепи. — Но бывают моменты, когда я тебя терпеть не могу! — Ее взгляд упал на вещицу в его руках. — Что ты делаешь?

— Я не могу открыть голокрон, — обреченно выдохнул Кайло. — Я пытался, но ничего не получается. Наверное, во мне слишком много Тьмы.

— И это тебя удивляет? — Рей наградила его взглядом, полным праведного гнева. — Смотри, как это делается, Кайло Рен!

Внезапно он почувствовал, как Рей сфокусировалась в Силе, а затем голокрон поднялся в воздух и открылся.

То, что случилось дальше, поразило Кайло. Вместо ожидаемого безвестного джедая он увидел…

— Я — генерал-джедай Энакин Скайуокер из Храма на Корусанте. Падаван Квай-Гона Джинна и Оби-Вана Кеноби, мастер Асоки Тано.

Кайло, едва не уронив на пол челюсть, смотрел во все глаза.

— Ух ты! — выдохнула Рей совсем рядом.

Энакин Скайуокер выглядел очень молодо. Моложе, чем сейчас он сам, осознал Кайло, мысленно произведя подсчет: дед упомянул свой ранг времен Войны Клонов, и теперь они с Рей наблюдали, как генерал-джедай Скайуокер демонстрирует основные формы боя на световых мечах, на ходу объясняя особенности их применения против боевых дроидов сепаратистов.

— Это твой меч, — вслух заметил Кайло, глядя на голубой клинок, которым дед орудовал с грацией, выработанной долгой практикой.

— У него перчатка только на правой руке, — задумчиво произнесла Рей. — Потому что в ней он держит меч?

Кайло покачал головой:

— В то время у него уже был протез. Мой дед потерял правую руку в поединке с графом Дуку в начале Войны Клонов. Еще будучи падаваном, он встал на пути лорда ситхов и потерпел поражение.

— И шрам… У него шрам, как у тебя.

Кайло пригляделся. Тонкая линия рассекала правую бровь деда. Удивительно, раньше он не замечал этого на старых изображениях.

Он видел достаточно архивных голозаписей времен Старой Республики. О подвигах безрассудно храброго Энакина Скайуокера слагали легенды. Они с Кеноби спасли канцлера Палпатина во время битвы при Корусанте и совершили невероятную аварийную посадку, за что молодой генерал Скайуокер удостоился почетного места в исторических хрониках. Но образ из голокрона был новым. Его дед словно разговаривал с ним сам, непринужденно вращая мечом и рассуждая о Силе — все, о чем Кайло в юные годы мог только мечтать: уроки фехтования от самого будущего Дарта Вейдера.

Рей подле него тоже застыла, но все ее мысли были о шраме. Его шраме.

— Бен, прости меня за то ранение. Но ты…

— Я заслужил его, — не стал оправдываться Кайло, любуясь своим давно погибшим дедом. Кое в чем они были действительно похожи — оба высокие, широкоплечие, с пышными гривами волос. Но чем дольше он смотрел, тем больше узнавал черты своего дяди. Люк Скайуокер унаследовал облик отца, от светлых волос до золотистой кожи. И не только. Люк Скайуокер был привлекателен — истинный сын своего отца. Не то что внук, осознал Кайло. Вряд ли кто-нибудь считал Кайло Рена красивым — из-за его несимметричного лица и неровных зубов. Бен Соло был нескладным ребенком и вырос столь же нескладным мужчиной. Но хоть ростом удался… Дядя был худощавым, некрупным, чего никак нельзя было сказать о его связи с Силой. Как у Дарта Вейдера до него. Избранные всегда с лихвой одарены Силой.

…сохранил ли дед хоть толику своей привлекательности после того, как обгорел? Голограмма вызывала тяжелые чувства, не говоря о том, что рядом находилась оплавленная маска Вейдера, которую последний вынужден был носить долгие годы. И вот сейчас дед предстал перед ним таким, каким был в свои молодые, счастливые дни. Человек, которого однажды ожоги превратят в монстра — его тело, но не душу. Не до конца. Кайло чувствовал это.

— Удивительно… Я вижу черты твоей матери. Ее профиль, — подобно ему, Рей разглядывала Энакина Скайуокера с жадным вниманием. — Он кажется таким… нормальным. И довольно милым.

Это тоже был неоспоримый факт — Вейдер выглядел как обычный человек. Даже ухмылялся, показывая, как отклонить бластерный заряд. После встречи с призраком дяди Кайло казалось, что голограмма — точно такой же призрак. Запись длилась двадцать минут, а затем голокрон погас и вновь сложился в кубик.

Они с Рей молчали еще долгое время. Кайло был доволен, что находка впечатлила не его одного.

— Давай сделаем это, — внезапно предложила Рей и, не дожидаясь ответа, достала меч. Прихватив с собой голокрон, она направилась в гостиную, самую просторную из всех принадлежащих ему комнат. — Давай, — позвала она, глянув через плечо, — потренируйся со мной.

Рей вновь открыла голокрон и зажгла меч, пытаясь повторить уверенные, четкие движения, которые наблюдала. Пусть ее первая попытка выглядела нелепой, но Кайло нашел в этом некое очарование.

Он-то прекрасно знал это упражнение. Да что там — он выучил все основы давным-давно, поэтому в его исполнении движения получались плавными и изящными. Рей замерла и принялась наблюдать за ним.

— Ты их знаешь? — изумилась она.

— Я был джедаем когда-то. Как и Вейдер.

Рей посмотрела на голограмму и перевела взгляд обратно на него.

— Ты так же хорош, как Вейдер, — оценила она, чем вызвала у Кайло легкую улыбку и румянец.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Определенно. Ты и правда хорош.

— У меня за плечами многолетняя практика. Давай попробуем еще раз — вместе.

Рей принялась имитировать приемы, что выглядело весьма забавно.

— Вот так, — похвалил ее он. — Теперь закончи выпад. Примерься, размах и… новый выпад.

— Мне нравится, — воскликнула Рей, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

Кайло улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Я научу тебя всем формам боя, Рей. Тренировки добавят твоим ударам точности и мощи. Даже Люк практиковал формы не только для обучения.

Эти основы были повторены бессчетное количество раз, они впитались в его мышечную память и стали столь же естественными, как дыхание.

— А ты будешь и дальше открывать со мной голокроны? — полюбопытствовала она. — Вместе веселее! Ты освежишь свои навыки, а я буду учиться.

Кайло нахмурился:

— Это джедайские навыки.

— И что? Ты же Избранный. Разве тебе нельзя изучать то и другое? Иначе для чего Вейдер собирал голокроны? Чтобы его потомки черпали из них знания!

— Они предназначались для моего дяди, — напомнил Кайло, ведь он сам-то даже открыть их не смог.

— Что ж, теперь они твои, — Рей сделала очередной размашистый выпад и удовлетворенно улыбнулась, поймав его взгляд. — Больше пользы, чем от книг Люка, не находишь?

— Да, — не мог не согласиться он.

Глядя на Рей, Кайло преисполнился невероятной решимости получить все: и галактику, и девушку. И он получит их, определит будущее Силы и их собственное будущее, забудет Люка, забудет Сноука… Так к чему ему трюк с превращением в призрака Силы? Он намерен жить. Не имеет значения, какие у него шансы, победа все равно останется за ним.

Вне зависимости от того, звали его падаваном Беном Соло или учеником Сноука Кайло Реном, его жизнь протекала в метаниях между Светом и Тьмой. Сначала за неудачи его отчитывал дядя, а потом Сноук — за то, с чем он попросту не мог справиться. Но теперь он может позволить себе учиться Свету с Рей. И если он пожелает купить мир в Ядре — Сенатом или чем-нибудь еще, — он пойдет на это. Не осталось больше никого, кто вправе сказать ему «нет». Кайло Рен пойдет своим путем, прилагая к этому все усилия, повинуясь только собственной воле. Следовало поблагодарить судьбу за то, что все сложилось именно так: власть находилась в его руках, он был тем, кто единолично принимает решения. Крифф с матерью и ее мятежниками, с Хаксом и его сторонниками — пришло время Кайло Рена. И оно будет отличаться от того, чего все — с обеих сторон — ожидают.

Честно говоря, он никогда не рассчитывал оказаться там, где находился сейчас. Но с момента удивительной попытки Рей обратить его, едва не стоившей ей жизни, его собственная жизнь безвозвратно изменилась. Потому что, когда ему предоставили выбор между подчинением Сноуку и маленьким, но заманчивым шансом на счастье с Рей, Кайло выбрал Рей.

Он выбрал надежду. И это решение изменило правила игры. И открыло ему глаза.

Может, это и являлось истинной причиной того, что Сила послала ему Рей. Чтобы она не давала ему полностью пасть во Тьму. Она пришла в его жизнь, словно воплощение Света, который он отвергал до того самого рокового дня в тронном зале, когда отрицать его стало бессмысленно. Просто внезапно назрело единственно верное решение для него — и для нее тоже, — и оно вылилось в убийство великого мастера Темной стороны. Сразив учителя, Кайло одновременно исполнил наивысшую цель Тьмы и явился освободителем собственного Света. То был миг ясности, мимолетной решимости. И в эти краткие мгновения он достиг равновесия Силы. Кайло ощутил его. Рей тоже должна была ощутить. Вот почему он предложил ей все, когда они стояли лицом к лицу посреди разрушенного тронного зала.

Но она отказалась довериться ему. Испугалась. Из-за страха Рей поступила так, как поступала на Джакку, чтобы выживать, полагаясь на инстинкты: она убежала. Миг ясности был утрачен. Но Кайло не опустил руки. Не сдался. Появится и другая возможность. Обязательно. Сила всегда повторяется, особенно когда в дело вовлечены Избранные.

Голограмма замерцала и погасла.

Кайло покосился на Рей.

— Открой его еще раз, — распорядился он. — Давай-ка повторим.


	25. Chapter 25

На следующий день делегации Корусанта и Кореллии предъявили — каждая свой, отдельный — списки требований.

— Ну чисто дети, загадывающие желания на день рождения, — фыркнул старший советник по политике, закончив изучать полученные предложения. — Будто под диктовку Леи Органы писали, — он с пренебрежением опустил датапад на стол. — Это не заслуживает даже ответа с нашей стороны.

Однако у Рей имелись другие планы. Забрав списки, она вернулась к делегациям и попросила их объединить свои пожелания. И они выполнили ее просьбу очень быстро, в этот же день.

Со вздохом глядя на разросшийся список, Рей осознала, как нелегко ей придется.

Трудности подстерегали ее не только при общении с непосредственном оппонентами, но и с теми, кому полагалось быть союзниками. Когда она представила для обсуждения новый список, никто из ее команды не выказал энтузиазма. Уверенность в собственной правоте, гнев и недоверие переполняли обе стороны. Увы, здесь не Джакку, где всем, живя бок о бок, волей-неволей приходилось иметь дело друг с другом снова и снова. Представители Первого ордена и Республики совершенно не желали мириться. Вдобавок среди орденцев господствовало мнение, что вообще не пристало вести переговоры с проигравшими.

Поэтому первый тревожный звоночек не заставил себя ждать.

— Рен разрушит Первый орден, — пробормотала себе под нос женщина, одна из советников. — Лидер Сноук никогда бы такого не допустил.

И это услышали все.

— Если бы главным был Хакс, нам не пришлось бы тратить время на подобную чушь, — пожаловался еще один час спустя, и это словно сорвало печать молчания с уст остальных.

Рей ожидала резкой критики в свой адрес — как-никак, она была ответственной за переговоры, — но внезапно ей показалось, что она ощущает скорее сочувствие. Представители Ордена, судя по всему, считали, что Кайло Рен вознамерился повесить возможный провал переговоров на нее.

— Как вы умудрились в это вляпаться? — спросил ее кто-то. — Мне искренне жаль, лейтенант. Рен прекрасно знает, что не смог бы заставить кого-то из высшего командования возглавить столь глупую затею. Но вы, конечно, еще слишком молоды.

— Я просто выполняю приказ.

— Это понятно. Я лишь надеюсь, что вас не располовинят мечом, когда дело будет сделано. Рен в этом плане скор на руку.

— Рен убивает своих, как врагов! — подал голос очередной недовольный. — Он безумен! Пусть рядовые рукоплещут его победе над джедаем, но любой, званием повыше капитана, знает, какое он позорище! Он неуравновешенный! Неспособный руководить!

Согласные кивки и хор голосов поддержали это мнение.

И тут Рей впервые осознала шаткость положения Бена. Недовольство вызывалось отнюдь не только ведением секретных переговоров с Республикой. Бену приходилось убеждать не столько врагов, как своих — в том, что он достойный руководитель. Однако, судя по нескрываемому презрению — смешанному со страхом, естественно, — которое окружало имя Кайло Рена, с этим возникли проблемы. К Рей постепенно приходило понимание того, как высоки ставки, какая большая игра началась после гибели Сноука. Кайло не только сражался против матери и Ядра, он боролся за свое право управлять Первым орденом.

Когда она ночью поделилась своими мыслями с Беном, то сперва испугалась, что он оскорбится. Но он даже не выглядел удивленным.

— Хакс выжидает момента для переворота, — честно признал он. — И тогда не останется никаких шансов на мир: меня вынудят поступать сурово, чтобы успокоить сторонников жесткой линии. Это еще одна причина, по которой мне необходимо быстро покончить с войной. Чем дольше она продолжается, тем уязвимей мои позиции.

Бен посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Вот почему мне необходима твоя помощь. Ради блага галактики надо заключить мир.

Рей положила голову на подушку. Разумеется, как обычно, никакого давления. Теперь ей было ясно, что она пыталась прыгнуть выше головы. Но слова Бена помогли проникнуться важностью цели, и на следующее утро она вошла в конференц-зал с гордо поднятой головой. Надо сделать так, чтобы сегодня ее команда воспринимала ее всерьез, а не как вчера — когда все обращались с ней, будто с маленькой девочкой, на которую собрались свалить возможные неудачи.

Но и сегодня дела обстояли немногим лучше. Заняв свое место, Рей начала проходиться по пунктам проекта соглашения, сопровождая их своими комментариями. Ей хотелось сохранить твердую линию по ключевым вопросам, при этом допуская уступки Ядру по несущественным — пусть воспримут это как жест доброй воли. В последующие дни работа продвигалась по тому же сценарию, постепенно круг вопросов сужался. Рей чувствовала большее взаимопонимание с оппонентами, чем с собственной командой. Нельзя сказать, что ей не помогали, скорее, над ней неизменно висела тень невысказанного неодобрения. Представители Ордена выполняли ее указания без всякого энтузиазма.

В третьем раунде переговоров Рей решила принять требование извиниться за «Старкиллер». Этот шаг выходил за рамки уже принятого Первым орденом обязательства не создавать супероружия, способного уничтожать целые планеты. Пока юристы предлагали расплывчатые формулировки, которые помогли бы избежать четкого признания вины, советник — лысеющий мужчина средних лет — резко встал с места и покинул зал. Все, включая Рей, посмотрели ему вслед. Женщина, сидевшая напротив нее, негромко пояснила:

— Его брат был ведущим конструктором орудия. Он погиб там, — оглядев остальных, она добавила: — Почти каждый из нас был знаком с кем-то, кто принял там смерть.

— А знает ли кто-нибудь кого-то, кто принял смерть на Хосниан? — саркастически осведомилась Рей.

Как оказалось, нет. Но в этом не было ничего удивительного. Первый орден был изолированным обществом. Они смотрели одно и то же голомедиа, подававшее новости с одной-единственной точки зрения, и мыслили, в общем-то, одинаково. Принцип противопоставлять себя всем остальным считался частью их жизни. Порой Рей задавалась вопросом, а не происходит ли в Республике то же самое? Вполне возможно, решила она. Она замечала, что люди склонны окружать себя теми, кто думает и действует, как они. Это помогает укрепить уверенность в своих ценностях и собственном мнении, ведь все с тобой соглашаются. Так? Во всяком случае — ближайшее окружение.

Как человек, выросший в Кольце, Рей хорошо понимала отношение к ним республиканской элиты — в основном преобладала снисходительность, изрядно дополненная презрением. Даже ее собственная судьба соответствовала стереотипу о неквалифицированной рабочей силе из захолустного тупикового мирка. Подобные ей, как правило, поддерживали Первый орден, но в этом и есть главная проблема стереотипов — часто они бывают верны, но не отражают всей правды. В ее случае правде в этом конференц-зале никто бы не поверил.

День за днем дискуссии продолжались. Рей обретала четкое понимание того, к чему стремится. На кону стояли не пайки и гидратационные таблетки, а галактическое гражданское правительство. Но основополагающие принципы сделок не отличались. Рей уже понимала, как преподнести то или другое каждой из сторон, в каком порядке и как. Она знала, когда надо просто уйти, чтобы оппоненты могли обсудить, на чем стоит настаивать до конца, и как не перегнуть палку, чтобы Первый орден не отказал. Джакку научило Рей сохранять невозмутимое лицо.

Рей все лучше и лучше читала реакции людей. Помогала практика. И еще то, что традиция подчиняться пронизывала Первый орден. Мало кому из офицеров при режиме Сноука приходилось тратить время, убеждая в чем-то остальных. Эти люди привыкли говорить другим, что делать, а не пытаться обсуждать и приходить к общему согласию. Это кардинально разные подходы.

Как Рей и опасалась, периодически на переговорах всплывали темы, в которых она полностью терялась. Многие исторические и политические события были ей неизвестны. Часто возникали разговоры о каком-то Галактическом соглашении, которое привело к окончанию Восстания, и о неком Договоре о разоружении, а дискуссии о полномочиях и составе нового Сената неизменно сопровождались комментариями о Сепаратистском кризисе. В такие минуты Рей предпочитала помалкивать, позволяя говорить другим. Решившись задать вопросы, она бы продемонстрировала собственное невежество и подорвала свой и без того сомнительный авторитет.

Вопрос доверия представлял собой главную проблему процесса. К нему приходилось постоянно возвращаться, ибо он снова и снова находил способ выползти на свет. Здесь заключалось не коммерческое соглашение, когда за спиной у сторон стояли посредники, суды и принцип законности. Если Корусант и Кореллия уступят, а Первый орден нарушит перемирие, спасения для республиканцев не будет. Конечно, те знали об этом, поэтому пытались согласовать как можно больше пунктов, чтобы потом публично объявить о договоренностях на всю галактику. Их стратегия состояла в том, чтобы оживить умирающую надежду. Может, они рассчитывали в случае чего пристыдить Первый орден, если он откажется выполнять условия сделки? Рей сомневалась, что это сработает. Но, вероятно, таково было единственное решение, которое у них имелось. Тем не менее проработка всех деталей затягивала обсуждение. Теперь Рей гораздо больше, чем когда-либо этого хотела, знала о кворумах Сената и избирательной системе.

Она пожаловалась на это Бену. В последние дни именно она задерживалась допоздна. Бен весьма интересовался ее прогрессом, поэтому они обсуждали события дня за ужином, прежде чем перед сном немного потренироваться на мечах или изучить новый голокрон. Рей очень тянуло полетать, но Бен отказал, сообщив, что сейчас это невозможно. Он пообещал, что они обязательно полетают, когда переговоры завершатся, поскольку сейчас приоритетом является заключение договора. Но от этого нервам Рей легче не становилось, и Бен всячески поддерживал ее и старался мотивировать, уверяя, что она прекрасно справляется и что мир очень важен.

Но, увы, уверенность — довольно странное и переменчивое понятие. Это Рей тоже начинала осознавать. В своей стихии, на Джакку, она всегда была себе на уме и не боялась высказывать все прямо и действовать соответственно. То же касалось и споров с Беном. Она без проблем могла поставить на место Кайло Рена, заявив ему, что он неправ. Но в конференц-зале, полном зловредных приверженцев Первого ордена, дело обстояло иначе. Впрочем, как и в соседнем зале, где совещались представители Республики.

Каждый шаг давался ей все тяжелее, но Рей упорно прокладывала свой путь, пытаясь держаться посередине. Она очень старалась, о чем частенько говорила Бену, и он одобрял выбранный ею курс.

— Ты на стороне будущего, — напутствовал он. — Нашего общего будущего.

Тем временем Бен начал читать мемуары матери, якобы чтобы узнать мысли Леи Органы относительно мирного урегулирования конфликта. Но нередко, когда Рей в поздний час возвращалась в его покои, она находила его в глубокой задумчивости, глядящего в космос. Когда он оборачивался, чтобы поприветствовать ее, то казался встревоженным. Темного повелителя Первого ордена всегда охватывала печаль, как только затрагивалась личность Леи Органы. Однако у его матери нашлась пара замечаний о структуре Сената, которыми Рей не преминула воспользоваться. Даже мать Бена открыто признавала, что в сами основы Сената Новой Республики были заложены принципы, препятствующие принятию решений.

Рей продолжала работать, а дни превращались в недели, которые пролетали незаметно. Она просила Бена установить крайний срок, но он отказывался, поскольку ему нравился ее прогресс, и ему не хотелось принуждать ее спешить. Однако Рей смотрела на вещи несколько по-другому. На Джакку не полагалось затягивать сроки, с голодом и жаждой шутки плохи — примеры каждый день маячили перед глазами, — и жизнь там быстро приучала к компромиссам.

— Давай покончим с этим и объявим о победе, — призывала она Бена, но теперь его слишком увлекла детальная проработка нового Сената. Он полагал, что лучше решить все мелкие вопросы заранее, чем позже выносить их на публичные дебаты.

— Новый Сенат представят в готовом виде, — решил Бен. — В отличие от Новой Республики тридцатилетней давности, мы будем готовы к немедленному управлению галактикой. А потом я разберусь с Хаксом, и никто не встанет у нас на пути.

Генерал Хакс никогда не уйдет по собственной воле — в этом они оба отдавали себе отчет. Рей поняла это в один прекрасный день, когда Хакс без предупреждения появился в конференц-зале. Корабль находился в его подчинении, в орденской иерархии он уступал рангом лишь Кайло Рену, поэтому никакая младший лейтенант Соло не имела полномочий отказать ему в праве присутствовать. Но один вид рыжеволосого фанатика вызвал у Рей выброс адреналина, все ее чувства обострились, крича об опасности.

Скользнув взглядом по просветлевшим лицам коллег, которые внезапно оживились, Рей заподозрила, что Хакс обо всем проинформирован. Незапланированный визит не мог быть случайностью.

— Я полагал, что эти переговоры свернули месяц назад, — произнес Хакс вместо приветствия. По его тону было ясно: он отлично осведомлен, что это не так. — Над чем вы работаете? — потребовал он ответа у старшего советника, находившегося в зале.

Тот буквально подскочил и протянул датапад.

— Взгляните на это, сэр. Это наш черновик меморандума о взаимопонимании ради всеобщего мира, — мрачно отрапортовал он. — Таковы приказы Верховного лидера, сэр.

На лице Хакса появилась брезгливая гримаса, и он нахмурился.

— Сенат? Рен собирается дать им Сенат?

Юрист кивнул.

— Продолжайте читать, сэр. Дальше еще хуже.

— Гражданские права? Мы согласовываем список гражданских прав? — присвистнул Хакс. — Диссиденты не преминут использовать эти свободы, чтобы устроить беспорядки. Террористы вроде Леи Органы всегда злоупотребляют свободами гражданского общества, чтобы сеять хаос, направленный против добропорядочных граждан, таких, как мы.

— Там есть еще кое-что, сэр.

Хакс продолжил изучать документ.

— Запрет на супероружие? Это бессмысленно. Мы сохраняем мир с помощью устрашения, как до нас поступала Империя.

— Прочтите следующую часть, сэр.

— Мы будем просить прощения за «Старкиллер»?! Выплатим репарации за Хосниан? Кто это санкционировал? — рявкнул генерал. — С каждым абзацем очередная чушь превосходит предыдущую!

— Еще амнистия для вражеских бойцов, сэр, — добавил юрист. — Вы помилуете саму Лею Органу, сэр, вместе с оставшимися членами Сопротивления.

Эта новость, похоже, накалила ситуацию до предела.

— Кто здесь главный? — очень тихим голосом поинтересовался генерал.

— Вот та молодая лейтенант, — с акцентом на слове «молодая» ответил юрист и указал на Рей. Перед приходом Хакса она как раз сидела в уголке с одним из политических советников, а потом задержалась там в надежде остаться незамеченной. — Рен поставил эту неопытную девушку во главе всего, — называя вещи своими именами, сообщил юрист.

Бежать было некуда. Рей выпрямилась во весь рост и посмотрела на генерала.

И он узнал ее.

— Это вы. Ну конечно, это вы. Лейтенант Соло, верно?

Рей держалась невозмутимо.

— Генерал, сэр, — почтительно кивнула она, решив играть роль послушной подчиненной, занятой своей работой. Как тогда в коридоре с Беном.

— Следует ли мне называть вас Рей? — усмехнулся рыжий генерал. Его льдисто-голубые глаза впились в нее с нескрываемой враждебностью.

Ситуация не предвещала ничего хорошего, но Рей сохраняла спокойное лицо.

— Соло подойдет, сэр, — ответила она, придерживаясь выбранной роли. Хакс находился между ней и дверями, поэтому Рей вышла из-за стола. Пусть она не готова вести переговоры о мире в галактике, но с таким она справится. На Джакку ей доводилось встречаться с опасностью, и она усвоила, что первым делом всегда надо определить путь отступления.

— Что все это значит? — генерал поднял датапад с черновиком.

Рей сделала глубокий вдох.

— Верховный лидер поручил нам найти мирное разрешение конфликта. В ваших руках черновик договора на данный момент. Но по поводу некоторых деталей еще идут согласования, сэр.

— Рен поручил вам найти мирное разрешение конфликта, — протянул генерал с очевидной насмешкой в голосе. — Подрывая наши ценности? Обесценив самую суть того, за что наши солдаты сражаются и умирают? Что тут сказать, классический Рен! — прогремел Хакс.

Повсюду вокруг себя Рей чувствовала общее согласие с этой оценкой, но стояла на своем.

— У нас приказ, сэр.

По-видимому, это послужило для генерала сигналом продолжить свое выступление. Он неторопливо двинулся вперед с таким видом, будто собрался произнести речь. Внезапно происходящее показалось Рей постановкой, такой же, как в ангаре, когда Хакс подловил Бена, доставив ее на «Финализатор» в ограничителях.

— У Рена никогда не было истинной веры в нашу цель, — обличительным тоном изрек Хакс. — Первый орден служил ему лишь орудием осуществления личной мести Скайуокеру. Его интересовало убийство джедая, а не освобождение галактики от гнета Республики! И вот тому доказательство!

— Верховный лидер желает мира! — Рей вступилась за Бена. — Война закончится, и будет порядок!

— Он не подходит на роль Верховного лидера! Он не разделяет наших идеалов! Вот доказательство! — генерал снова взмахнул датападом, а затем прищурился и понизил голос: — Как и вы.

Рей умела распознавать угрозу. Ее рука уже готова была потянуться к припрятанному в кителе мечу, но если бы Рей так поступила, то столкновение вышло бы на совершенно новый уровень, в этом можно было не сомневаться. И все же Рей не привыкла пассивно ожидать того, что преподнесет судьба. Она предпочитала стрелять первой. Именно так ей удавалось оставаться в живых!

Генерал медленно ступал по огромному переполненному залу, и Рей наблюдала, как ее коллеги автоматически расступаются, освобождая ему дорогу.

— Я знаю, кто вы, — мягко произнес Хакс, но его голос был прекрасно слышен среди всеобщего молчания. — Я знаю, что вы сделали. Единственное, чего я не понимаю, так это почему вы здесь. Почему вы помогаете Рену. Но, осмелюсь предположить, из-за этого, — генерал вновь продемонстрировал датапад. — Вы здесь, чтобы уничтожить Первый орден изнутри.

И тогда Рей осознала, что настало время ответить — и выхватила меч. Держа его опущенным справа, она активировала клинок.

Весь зал вздрогнул, и в течение нескольких секунд единственным звуком, слышным в наступившей тишине, был низкий гул восстановленного меча Энакина Скайуокера. Взгляды всех присутствующих в зале, включая генерала, притягивал сияющий голубой луч — без сомнений, они прекрасно представляли, что это такое.

Но тем самым Рей выдала себя с головой. Перед высшим командованием Первого ордена предстала та самая джедайская девчонка, виновница смерти Сноука.

Никто не шевельнулся. Все ждали, как отреагирует генерал Хакс. Как у единственного военного здесь, лишь у него имелось при себе табельное оружие. Но рискнет ли он потянуться к нему?

Вышло, что нет.

— Джедайка, — с презрением процедил генерал, — если бы это зависело от меня, ты была бы уже мертва. Но он хочет сохранить тебе жизнь, поэтому ты живешь. Однако час расплаты придет.

Рей была не из тех, кого легко запугать. С бравадой, усвоенной с ранних лет на Джакку, она принялась изрыгать всякую чушь, дерзостью маскируя панику:

— Если ты знаешь, кто я, тогда понимаешь, насколько я опасна. Осторожно, генерал, — предупредила Рей, чуть пошевелив клинком, чтобы в воздухе усилилось неприятное гудение. Было отрадно наблюдать, как Хакс и прочие нервно дернулись. Без сомнения, им доводилось видеть, как Кайло Рен использует меч. Они знали, на что способен лайтсабер.

— Ты нужна ему живой, — с усмешкой повторил Хакс. — Это единственная причина, по которой ты еще жива, джедай.

— Ты знать не знаешь, что происходит! — бросила Рей, пытаясь сбить с него спесь. Блеф — полезное средство, чтобы пошатнуть уверенность противника: тот запутается, потеряет хватку и отдаст тебе победу! — Совершенно не представляешь!

— О нет, джедай. Сейчас заблуждаешься ты, — Хакс тонко улыбнулся. — Скоро ты все поймешь, — он обвел взглядом зал. — Продолжайте вашу работу. Мы дадим Рену ту веревку, которой ему недостает, чтобы повеситься. Продолжайте, господа, — с громким стуком он положил датапад на стол. — Заканчивайте свои переговоры, лейтенант Соло. Это послужит прекрасным доказательством измены Рена.

С этими словами генерал плавно развернулся и покинул собрание.

Рей оглядела вытянувшиеся лица людей, смотревших на нее с неприкрытой враждебностью. Она позволила себе подержать меч включенным еще пару мгновений, прежде чем убрать его.

— Вы слышали своего генерала! — рявкнула она. — Возвращайтесь к работе!

— Я не желаю в этом участвовать, — прошипел старший советник и в ярости направился к выходу. Его лояльность Хаксу была очевидна.

— Кто-нибудь еще? — обратилась Рей к остальным. — Кто-нибудь еще хочет встретиться с Кайло Реном, пребывающим в плохом настроении?

Больше не ушел никто. Эти люди пока не поднялись по карьерной лестнице настолько высоко, чтобы осмеливаться спорить с начальством. Кроме того, сам Хакс велел им продолжать переговорный процесс.

Через десять минут работа снова закипела, словно ничего не случилось. Почти. Только внезапно к лейтенанту Соло стали обращаться с гораздо большим почтением.


	26. Chapter 26

— Да, он опасен! Но сейчас мы очень близки к победе, и ты не можешь просто взять и уйти, Рей. Ты нужна мне.

Ему не понравилось то, как жалобно прозвучал его собственный голос. Но Рей… Она его вообще слышала?..

Ее взвинченность — почти нервозность — свидетельствовали о том, что стычка с Хаксом напугала ее. Конечно, первым порывом Рей было бежать. Вступай в бой, в котором можешь победить, или беги — вот главный жизненный принцип его незадачливой мусорщицы. Но всякий раз, когда с ее губ срывались слова об этом упорном желании уйти, в его сердце будто вонзался нож. Рей настолько зациклилась на прошлом, буквально погрязла в нем, что в ее душе не осталось места для выражения сопереживания. Во всяком случае, если таковое имелось, то она хорошо скрывала свои чувства. И да, это тоже причиняло боль.

— Если ты считаешь, что я буду сидеть и дожидаться, пока явится Хакс со штурмовиками, чтобы арестовать меня, то ты ошибаешься! — сверкая глазами, громким голосом воскликнула Рей. К счастью, в его апартаментах была обеспечена надежная звукоизоляция. — С моим прикрытием покончено! Мне нельзя здесь оставаться! Можно взять твой корабль? С ним не придется ждать разрешения на вылет? — Рей начала паниковать, это было очевидно.

— Ты не можешь уйти, — повторил Кайло. — Нам нужно завершить переговоры и объявить о подписании соглашения. Кроме того, Хаксу свойственно говорить ерунду. Он десять лет грозится убить меня, а я, как видишь, все еще жив.

— Я могу понять, когда угроза настоящая! — огрызнулась Рей. — Если раньше Хакс об этом только говорил, то исключительно потому, что был жив Сноук. Но сейчас все по-другому! Он хочет занять твое место, Бен!

Кайло понимал, что Рей не преувеличивает, Хакс представлял собой реальную угрозу. Но разве Рей не сознавала, на что пошла, согласившись быть с Кайло Реном? Он сам был опасен, его работа была опасной, опасной была вся его жизнь, и в свое время это не помешало Рей прикрывать ему спину в тронном зале Сноука. Так что мешало ей сейчас? Почему ей не терпелось сбежать?

Чувствуя себя раздраженным ее переменчивостью, Кайло не выдержал:

— Я предупреждал тебя, что он выжидает удобного момента. Наши переговоры ускорили события.

Все просто и — вполне вероятно — как раз ему, Кайло, на руку. Он тоже в течение многих лет ждал возможности разобраться с генералом.

— Рей, я решу эту проблему. Только заключи для меня соглашение!

— Я не собираюсь торчать здесь и ждать, пока меня убьют в перестрелке! — судорожно вздохнула Рей. — Так что прощай, Бен, — мрачно и решительно заявила она. — Ты знаешь, где меня искать, когда все уляжется.

Джакку? Она собралась вернуться в проклятую дыру Джакку, где ее подстерегало не меньше опасностей, чем здесь?! Кайло, однако, не позволил этим размышлениям отвлечь себя и кинулся к двери, опережая направившуюся туда же Рей.

— Ты хочешь бросить меня?! — Кайло схватил ее и оттащил от выхода. — Ты на самом деле вознамерилась меня покинуть?!

Его голос звучал с отвратительным надрывом, но поведение Рей ошеломило его! Она захотела уйти в тот момент, когда была нужна ему как никогда! И нужна не из-за каких-то эгоистичных побуждений, а ради мира в галактике! Теперь, когда он лишился всех, кто когда-либо имел для него значение, он не мог потерять и ее!

Похоже, до нее донесся отголосок его чувств, и ее лицо смягчилось.

— О, Бен, это не навсегда… — успокаивающе прошептала она. — Пока все не утихнет.

— Нет, — Кайло покачал головой. — Нет, — он говорил отрывисто, не позволяя себе сорваться и целенаправленно добиваясь своего. — Ты не уйдешь отсюда. В этом деле мы вместе, Рей. Мы или одержим победу, или падем. Я должен быть уверен в тебе! — Пусть многие вопросы остались нерешенными, но почему она не может уступить ему хотя бы в этом? — Переговоры о мире зависят от тебя, — использовал он лучший довод из имеющихся. Если не он сам, так обещание мира должно убедить ее остаться. — Ты нужна галактике. Здесь ты — единственный голос за мир. Будущее зависит от тебя, Рей.

— Но… — нерешительно начала она и не продолжила фразу.

— Рей, — с нажимом повторил он, — тебе хватало храбрости на Джакку, хватало на «Старкиллере», на «Супримаси» ты осмелилась явиться пред очи Сноука! Найди снова немного смелости ради меня. Будь храброй ради мира.

Его слова, похоже, достигли цели, но Рей долго молча смотрела на него, прежде чем дать ответ:

— Ладно, каков твой план? Только не рассказывай о том, что у тебя есть Сила, а у Хакса нет, потому что это не гарантия победы.

— У меня есть верные мне войска. Люди Хакса — это представители верхушки командования.

Рей прищурилась.

— И сколько их?

— Тридцать, может, сорок человек. Плюс твои переговорщики-советники. Они все тоже у него в кармане.

— Так что ты планируешь?

— Я собираюсь сделать Хакса канцлером Сената. Но для этого сначала необходимо объявить о мире.

Рей недоверчиво взглянула на него.

— Хакс не хочет никакого Сената. С чего бы ему вдруг соглашаться стать канцлером?

— Оставь это мне. Заключи соглашение, Рей. Давай, тебе пора возвращаться в зал переговоров, — он мягко подтолкнул ее к двери. — Я назову крайний срок, о котором ты просила. У Корусанта и Кореллии есть двадцать четыре стандартных часа, чтобы согласиться на мир, иначе я начну убивать людей.

— Что будет после заключения сделки? — поинтересовалась она.

— Твоя задача — продержать всех этих советников в зале сегодня и завтра. Мне нужно время, чтобы все подготовить. Наше объявление о мире обещает стать грандиозным событием, общественное внимание будет сосредоточено на нем.

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — тихо призналась Рей, глядя, как он надевает шлем. — Хакс на это не пойдет.

— Совсем напротив, пойдет, если он благоразумен.

— Ну а если нет? — не успокаивалась Рей. — В таком случае я не останусь!

— Если нет, мы перейдем к плану «Б».

— Какому еще плану «Б»?

— Мы убьем Хакса. Или у тебя в запасе есть идея получше?

Наконец сплавив Рей в конференц-зал, Кайло нанес бесцеремонный визит делегациям Корусанта и Кореллии и сообщил им о своем нежелании более ждать, сделав это со всем рвением, присущим истинному ситху. Затем он вызвал к себе в кабинет Армитажа Хакса.

Старая поговорка «Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе» сейчас казалась как никогда хорошим советом, и Кайло намеревался воспользоваться им, чтобы реализовать свой план в отношении генерала Хакса.

Кайло долго обдумывал этот ход, пожалуй, с тех самых пор, как взошел на трон Верховного лидера. Конечно, убийство Хакса способствовало бы разрешению имевшего места кризиса власти, но в перспективе оно грозило формированием культа личности павшего генерала. И создать у себя под боком фракцию высокопоставленных недовольных явилось бы опасным начинанием, поскольку со временем Хаксу непременно нашли бы преемника. Вдобавок Армитаж Хакс был умен, так что, учитывая все обстоятельства, Кайло предпочитал иметь этого бешеного пса на своей стороне. Хакс был необходим ему ради спокойствия в государстве и незыблемости его собственной власти. Арми Хакс давно превратился в известную и популярную фигуру среди военных и гражданских — и это несмотря на потерю «Старкиллера», находившегося под его непосредственным командованием! Поэтому план «А» строился на том, что Хаксу будет дарована жизнь. А вот число его сторонников подлежало сокращению. Без них генерал едва ли сумеет организовать переворот в обозримом будущем.

Кайло устроился за рабочим столом, ожидая прибытия источника своих тревог. От предстоящего разговора зависело многое, но Кайло напомнил себе, что он уже давно не падаван Скайуокера и не ученик Сноука. Теперь он хозяин своей судьбы, и он подчинит себе галактику и Силу. Никто не встанет у него на пути. Никто, включая генерала Армитажа Хакса.

И вот гость уже у двери. Кайло взмахнул рукой, Силой открывая замок. И затем молча наблюдал за вошедшим, памятуя о том, что генерал побаивался Силы, как и прочие обычные люди. Однако самообладания ему было не занимать.

— Верховный лидер, — вместо приветствия произнес Хакс самым раздражающим тоном. В его арканианском выговоре неизменно проскальзывали насмешливые нотки, которые Кайло на этот раз предпочел игнорировать.

— Канцлер нового Сената, — прозвучавший титул заставил Хакса замереть на месте. Да, такого он не ожидал, он готовился к конфронтации, которой Кайло пытался избежать. — Присаживайтесь, генерал, — Кайло указал на кресло, хотя обычно не утруждал себя учтивостью с подчиненными. Но Хакс был особенным, поэтому сегодня Кайло решил поиграть в милостивого Верховного лидера, предстать миротворцем — как и во всех прочих делах.

Кайло лениво откинулся в кресле, пока генерал, держа спину очень прямо, присел на край своего. Хакс никогда не расслаблялся, но иногда ему была присуща излишняя манерность.

Их взгляды встретились, и воцарилась тишина.

— Генерал Хакс, — заговорил Кайло после долгой паузы, — война подошла к концу, для ее завершения не хватает пары формальностей. Пора двигаться дальше. Галактика стоит на пороге будущего. И я желаю, чтобы вы стали его частью, заняв пост канцлера моего Сената, — Кайло окинул Хакса взглядом. — Мне известно, что вы наблюдали за подготовкой соглашения о мире. И теперь я хочу, чтобы вы приняли участие в его заключении.

Хакс уставился на него.

— В галактике под властью Первого ордена никогда не планировалось создавать Сенат. Мы не для того разрушали Республику, чтобы отстраивать ее заново.

Кайло ожидал такого ответа.

— У нашего Сената крайне ограниченные законодательные полномочия и мало реальной власти. Он лишь бледная тень того Сената, который существовал во времена Империи. Считай это символической уступкой и данью прошлому! Иллюзией демократии, не более, особенно в твоих умелых руках!

— Но к этому нет никаких предпосылок, с точки зрения наших союзников и сторонников! — нахмурился Хакс, недоверчиво глядя на него. — Ты попросту собираешься объявить о подписании мирного договора с Республикой и шокировать всех известием о Сенате?

— Да, — кивнул Кайло. — Нам с тобой хватит дерзости для подобного шага.

На лице Хакса отразилось искреннее возмущение.

— Я генерал, командующий армиями Первого ордена, а не политик-пустозвон, тайком заключающий закулисные сделки об учреждении законодательного органа, полномочия которого не стоят и кредита!

— В мирное время первым лицом в государстве после меня будет политик, а не военный. Палпатин был канцлером Сената, — напомнил Кайло. — Это очень высокий пост. Однако, если ты так упорствуешь, я могу предложить его кому-нибудь другому.

— Демократия не согласуется с нашими идеалами, — процедил Хакс. — Я не собираюсь делать милое личико и аплодировать твоей измене, Рен.

Кайло опять решил проигнорировать явное нарушение субординации.

— Новый канцлер объявит о мире послезавтра. Он войдет в историю как политический деятель, впервые за десятилетия положивший конец галактической гражданской войне, — многозначительно протянул Кайло. — В таком случае в хроники твое имя будет вписано не только в связи с катастрофой «Старкиллера».

— Видел я твое соглашение! Оно предает память всех, кто погиб за наше дело.

Кайло не собирался вступать в спор по этому поводу.

— Учитывая нашу почти окончательную победу, мы вольны позволить себе проявить немного великодушия к противнику, — пожал он плечами. — Когда восстановление «Супримаси» завершится, я предполагаю разместить его на орбите Корусанта. Он станет сценой для торжественной церемонии. Мы соберем войска, и ты провозгласишь, что победа за нами. Пропагандисты запишут твою речь, которую все будут с нетерпением ждать.

— Так ты намерен повесить ответственность на меня, — презрительно бросил Хакс.

— Я не умею произносить вдохновляющие речи. Ты это знаешь. А твой голос любят многие. Эту замечательную речь будут повторять в голонете много-много дней.

— А во время этой замечательной речи ты будешь стоять у меня за спиной с мечом?

— Я буду находиться здесь, на «Финализаторе». Вся слава достанется тебе. Я ограничусь кратким заявлением; в этом деле и в тех, что последуют за ним, лицом Первого ордена будешь ты.

Хакс выглядел заинтригованным, но едва ли введенным в искушение. Рыжеволосый генерал чуть подался вперед.

— Что ты задумал на самом деле, Рен? Что вы с этой сопротивленческой девчонкой замышляете?

— Мир и порядок, — без эмоций отозвался Кайло.

— Она из повстанческого отребья. И она убила Сноука.

Похоже, наконец-то они подошли к главному в разговоре.

— Нам обоим прекрасно известно, что ты никогда не верил в эту ложь, — напрямик заявил Кайло. — Я использовал девчонку, чтобы получить шанс убить Сноука. Теперь я снова использую ее, чтобы получить мир. И если ты отвергнешь мое предложение, то я всегда могу использовать ее, чтобы убить и тебя. Она из Сопротивления, поэтому считает тебя врагом. Совсем заблудшая душа — сделает все, что я скажу, — он выдержал паузу, давая собеседнику проникнуться серьезностью угрозы. — Теперь с нами нет Сноука, чтобы защитить тебя. Так что советую не пытаться плыть против течения и оказать мне содействие в разрешении проблем галактики, вместо того чтобы бездарно потратить свою жизнь.

— Я человек принципов, — отчеканил Хакс, и это действительно было так. Генерал руководствовался высшими мотивами и, помимо всего прочего, неизменно был верен себе. Льдисто-голубые глаза сверкнули, когда он повторил сквозь сжатые зубы: — Меня нельзя купить. Я человек принципов.

Кайло посмотрел ему в глаза.

— А еще ты амбициозный приспособленец, как и я. Мы понимаем друг друга. Вот почему нам суждено стать добрыми союзниками.

— Я на тебя ничуть не похож.

Кайло вздохнул. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы эта встреча вылилась в неподобающий их статусу переход на личности; он снял с пояса меч и положил на стол перед собой, раз уж словесных угроз для Хакса оказалось недостаточно.

Генерал перевел взгляд на меч.

— Тебе меня не запугать.

— Это факт, мне это известно. Но сие нисколько не помешает мне убить тебя.

Хакс слегка шевельнулся в кресле, и Кайло предпочел убрать оружие. Наконец его позиция была услышана.

— Долгое время мы были соперниками. Сноук много лет играл нами, ты это знаешь. Теперь его больше нет, а мы получили шанс освободиться от чужих воззрений, править и жить своим умом.

— Якшаясь с джедайской девкой? Какова ее роль во всем этом? — прищурился Хакс. — Кто она на самом деле?

— Она запутавшаяся фанатичка, как Скайуокер до нее. И она в моих руках. Она воображает, что мы установим мир в галактике, чтобы править мягко и великодушно. Не обращай на нее внимания. Когда соглашение будет заключено, она исчерпает свою полезность и умрет.

— Слишком поздно убивать ее, — прокомментировал Хакс. — Она уже нанесла ущерб этим соглашением о мире.

— Она просто готовит его, но окончательное решение остается за мной, генерал. Не заблуждайся. Там нет ни единого пункта, который бы я не одобрил.

— Это измена!

— Это здравый смысл, — поправил Кайло. — Если мы не в силах уничтожить врага полностью, как на Хосниан, то нам нужен альтернативный выход из сложившейся ситуации. Я не желаю устанавливать оккупационный режим в Ядре на долгие годы. Без мирного урегулирования на переговорной основе война продолжится. Она окажется загнанной в подполье, будет тлеть, противник примется терзать нас партизанскими вылазками. Как во времена Восстания. И мы оба прекрасно знаем, чем тогда все закончилось, — он впился в собеседника раздосадованным взглядом. — Ты же понимаешь, что я прав! Я хочу только лучшего! Как и ты!

Кайло мысленно одернул себя, заставив успокоиться.

— Ты вправе не одобрять мои методы, но мы оба стремимся к одной цели. Цель оправдывает средства, и не имеет значения: «Старкиллер» это или показной компромисс во имя мира.

— Каков твой план? — задумчиво спросил Хакс.

— Рей в конференц-зале, переговоры в финальной стадии. Крайний срок подписания соглашения — завтрашний день. Не трогай ее, дай ей закончить дело. Мы с тобой тем временем подготовимся к ассамблее, прикажем всем отделам пропаганды контролировать потоки голомедиа и поработаем над твоей речью. Я хочу, чтобы с сегодняшнего вечера наши представители готовили почву для будущего заявления. Этот этап должен быть всесторонне проконтролирован, — Кайло помолчал и заговорщически усмехнулся. — Я желаю видеть торжество и величие. Мы одержали победу над галактикой, и ты, наш герой войны, канцлер нового Сената, возвестишь о нашей победе впечатляющей речью. А пока ты будешь выступать перед ассамблеей, я убью Рей.

Хакс, конечно, мгновенно уловил суть.

— Получается, ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал хорошую мину при твоей плохой игре.

Кайло кивнул и решил польстить ему еще больше, ведь невероятная самовлюбленность генерала была его общеизвестной слабостью.

— Ты будешь всеми почитаемым, влиятельным лидером. От твоего слова будет зависеть, куда склонится чаша весов. Если кто и сумеет правильно подать Сенат той части публики, что искренне верует в демократию, так это только ты.

— Ты же не собираешься всерьез соблюдать условия договора, который я имел удовольствие прочитать?

Кайло пожал плечами.

— Некоторые из них собираюсь, другие — нет. Как я уже упоминал, это соглашение — лишь средство достижения цели. Республиканцам нечего противопоставить нам в случае, если условия будут нарушены. Как только республиканцы согласятся, мы решим, как будем править, — рассудительно заметил Кайло. — Таково мое видение будущего галактики. Я пойду на все ради власти, даже на заключение мира с Республикой.

— А амнистия для участников Сопротивления? — мысль об этом явно причиняла Хаксу дискомфорт.

— Джедайка умрет от моей руки. Она — единственная, кто представляет реальную угрозу. Остальные мятежники не имеют значения.

— Что насчет их драгоценной принцессы? — осведомился генерал.

Лицо Кайло приобрело мученическое выражение.

— Забудь о Лее Органе. Она не играет никакой роли. Всего лишь старуха, обломок прошлого.

— Тебе следовало убить ее на Крэйте.

— Я бы это сделал, если бы не вмешалась джедайская девчонка, — Кайло поспешил сменить тему: — Итак, каков твой ответ?

— А у меня есть выбор?

— Выбор есть всегда, — ответил Кайло, вспомнив старика в конференц-зале, принявшего глупую смерть из-за надуманных идеалов независимости Кореллии.

— Твой меч — это не выбор, — фыркнул Хакс.

Кайло улыбнулся.

— Полагаю, сие означает «да».

Через пять минут, наблюдая, как генерал Хакс, гордо расправив плечи, покидает кабинет, Кайло сделал вывод, что беседа прошла успешно. Даже слишком. И это внушало определенное беспокойство: неожиданно все оказалось как-то уж чересчур просто. Но Хакс, наверное, был обезоружен внезапным предложением о союзе… Или происходило что-то еще… В смешанных чувствах Кайло вернулся в конференц-зал, чтобы проверить, как там Рей.

С ней было все в порядке, а сделка, по ее словам, почти согласована. Как Рей и предсказывала, установление крайнего срока вкупе с недвусмысленной угрозой подтолкнуло делегации к компромиссу. Оставалось несколько нерешенных вопросов, но подобные мелочи не могли сорвать сделку.

Это позволило Кайло с чувством выполненного долга отправиться на совещание с Хаксом и командой специалистов по пропаганде. Надлежало позаботиться о том, чтобы имя Сноука почаще упоминалось в голомедиа. Представлялось сомнительным, что идея свалить на предшественника все грехи окажется успешной, но следовало напирать на то, что Верховный лидер Сноук был дальновидным руководителем, мудрым и порой жестоким, а также на то, что последнее не относится к новому Лидеру Рену.

Кайло решил, что будет правильным собрать на церемонию низший и средний состав Первого ордена, поэтому отдал приказ разместить в самом крупном отсеке «Супримаси» рядовых, сержантов и офицеров не слишком высокого ранга. И никаких шлемов — галактика должна узреть открытые лица живых и настоящих мужчин и женщин, боровшихся против недееспособной Республики. Представителей молчаливого большинства, которое однажды отказалось терпеть угнетение и восстало против несправедливости.

Если кто-то из присутствующих и подумал, что слова практически никогда не снимавшего маску Кайло Рена не лишены лукавства, то не осмелился сказать об этом.

В качестве меры безопасности Кайло приказал большей части офицеров старшего и среднего звена остаться на своих рабочих местах. Лишь группе избранных — представителей верховного командования — дозволялось участвовать в мероприятии, включая, естественно, и переговорщиков с обеих сторон, ибо все, кто упорно трудился ради достижения исторического соглашения, будут отмечены, постановил Кайло, устроив целую серию повышений в званиях.

Само собой разумеется, Верховный лидер выступит с официальным заявлением. Его речь будет краткой — буквально несколько фраз — по контрасту со знаменитой риторикой Хакса.

Да, именно так. Верховный лидер ненадолго возьмет слово, а потом уступит место генералу Хаксу. Кайло по-прежнему испытывал сомнения на сей счет и не спускал глаз с Армитажа. Крайне важно было убедиться в соблюдении их негласной договоренности, никакие непредвиденные обстоятельства не должны были помешать осуществлению плана. Но Хакс не выказывал ни малейших признаков неповиновения. «В конце концов, — с презрением подумал Кайло, — Арми всегда обожал похвалу и внимание. Так что, вероятно, все же удалось купить его верность на какое-то время».

День выдался долгим, и Рей задержалась в переговорном зале. Когда же она возвратилась поздно вечером, ее осунувшееся лицо было мрачным.

— О, привет.

Она выглядела измученной: сказывался стресс после напряженных дней, кульминацией которых стала стычка с Хаксом этим утром.

— Вот и моя джедайская героиня, — улыбнулся Кайло. Рей увидела, что он смотрел по голонету новости Первого ордена, и вздохнула, поэтому Кайло немедленно отключил трансляцию. — Иди ко мне, — позвал он, заключая ее в объятия. Сегодня в нем были особенно сильны собственнические чувства. Отчасти вызванные необходимостью защитить ее. — Проголодалась?

— Не очень. Я устала. Такой тяжелый день.

— Тогда сегодня обойдемся без голокрона.

— Хорошо.

— Чем я могу тебе помочь?

— Ты уже помогаешь. Помогаешь очень сильно.

Он погладил ее по волосам и притянул поближе к себе.

— Я горжусь тобой, Рей, — ему было важно, чтобы она знала это.

— Даже несмотря на то, что я угрожала твоим подчиненным мечом?

— Ты проявила больше сдержанности, чем проявил бы я на твоем месте, — с усмешкой признал он. — Спасибо, что решилась довести дело до конца, — Рей должна была понимать, как он ценил то, что она взяла на себя риск. Вдобавок она пошла на это ради него. — Оно будет того стоить. Вот увидишь.

— Как насчет того, чтобы поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? — пробормотала она, прижимаясь к его груди.

— Как насчет того, чтобы не говорить ни о чем? — прошептал он, прильнув губами к ее шее.

Рей тихо застонала, поворачивая голову, давая ему больший доступ. Кайло чувствовал себя слишком счастливым, чтобы отвечать банальными словами. Сегодня его отчаянно тянуло к ней, и чем больше Рей отталкивала его, тем сильнее ему хотелось схватить ее и никогда не отпускать. Впрочем, сколько бы она ни отказывалась от предложения руки и сердца, против секса она ничего не имела. Рей обожала секс.

Кайло принялся методично снимать с нее форму, пока Рей возилась с его облачением. Она была готова к близости, как и он, Кайло это чувствовал. Но сегодня заставил себя не торопиться. Сегодня он хотел дать ей почувствовать себя особенной, но у нее были другие планы. Нервы и страхи донимали ее, Рей жаждала получить долгожданную разрядку.

— Полегче, — шепнул он, укладывая ее на постель и приникая губами к ее колену. — Давай сначала позаботимся о тебе.

Расположившись между ее бедер, он дал ей то, что ей было нужно. И Рей стискивала его волосы, пока он млел, доводя ее до пика умелым ртом. Совсем скоро по ее телу прошла дрожь, и Рей почти задохнулась от удовольствия, постепенно избавляясь от напряжения.

— Ты не можешь оставить меня, — горячо упорствовал он. — Кто еще сделает с тобой такое?

Рей застонала в ответ.

— Не отвечай, — предупредил он с кривой ухмылкой. — Лишь я один имею право трогать тебя. Я убью любого, кто прикоснется к тебе.

— Замолчи! — сердито проворчала Рей, приподнимаясь на локтях.

Он усмехнулся и вернулся к прерванному занятию, а Рей продолжила стонать. Ее оргазм не заставил себя ждать — она дико вскрикнула и обмякла на простынях.

— Моя очередь, — улыбнулся Кайло, подтягивая ее ближе и закидывая ее ноги себе на плечи. Рей любила это дело, она с готовностью отдавалась ему, подмахивая бедрами навстречу. Она действительно схватывала все на лету, особенно в том, что касалось секса. Собственно, они трахались, как взбесившиеся гизки, с того самого путешествия на Мустафар, и несмотря на то, что Рей еще стеснялась открыто говорить о своих желаниях, то, как она таяла в его руках и тянулась к нему, говорило само за себя. Когда все кончилось, она расслабилась, положив голову ему на грудь. Рей любила тихую близость после секса, и с детской доверчивостью льнула к Кайло. 

Вздохнув, он закрыл глаза. На короткие мгновения, пока они находились в объятиях друг друга, мир показался ему правильным. Не было ни войны, ни Сноука, ни Хакса, ни Силы — только он и Рей в блаженной гармонии. И это ощущение сводило с ума… 

— Я люблю тебя, — внезапно вырвалось у него.

Возможно, еще рано было говорить об этом, тем более сейчас, но Кайло чувствовал, что обязан это сказать. По характеру он был эмоциональным, но зачастую ему приходилось многое держать в себе. Однако у Тьмы иной путь. Темная сторона дает волю чувствам, яростно упивается ими, будь то снисхождение или отверженность. Последователи Темной стороны редко бывают холодны по натуре.

— О, — раздался запоздалый, ошеломленный ответ Рей. Чего-то похожего Кайло и ожидал, хотя в душе надеялся на другое.

— Ш-ш-ш, — Кайло поцеловал ее, когда она подняла голову и посмотрела на него широко открытыми глазами. — Ничего не говори. Тебе не надо говорить ни о чем.

Рей не любила его. Пока еще нет. Поэтому он велел себе не расстраиваться из-за того, что она не отвечает ему взаимностью. Однажды это изменится. У его девушки много проблем с доверием, спасибо ее прошлому. А доверие — это основа любви. Но он мог побыть терпеливым ради цели, которая стоила того. Рано или поздно Рей придет к нему.

Кайло решил повторить, потому что от этого ему становилось легче на сердце:

— Я люблю тебя. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала.

Однако его тоже снедало плохое предчувствие, о котором он вовсе не собирался говорить Рей. Не хотелось тревожить ее, она и так была достаточно напугана. Но на случай, если в ближайшие два дня судьба заведет их в ловушку, он желал, чтобы Рей знала о его любви. Ибо любовь драгоценна и слишком скоротечна — никто не осознавал это лучше, чем Кайло Рен. Похоже, он действительно признался в этом слишком рано… Но крайний срок для Корусанта и Кореллии ускорил события, и мирное соглашение побудило его к действиям, поскольку Кайло Рену всегда были свойственны порывистость и агрессия. Вот и сейчас он пошел вперед, мечтая о большем.

— Рей, я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной здесь, на «Финализаторе», во время церемонии объявления о соглашении. Я хочу, чтобы ты находилась рядом со мной. Кроме нас будет присутствовать группа старших офицеров, переговорная группа — твоя команда — и представители Ядра. Так я смогу уберечь тебя от опасности, и ты разделишь со мной момент триумфа. Мы оба знаем, что ты заслуживаешь почестей.

Рей побледнела.

— Нет, спасибо, — рассеянно отозвалась она. — Я не состою в Первом ордене. Я посмотрю трансляцию отсюда.

Такой ответ не устраивал Кайло, он хотел иметь возможность постоянно следить за Рей, чтобы быть уверенным, что ей ничто не угрожает. А помня о том, как они сражались с преторианскими стражами, он не сомневался, что Рей пригодится ему в бою, если до этого дойдет. Но не стоило пугать ее.

— Тебе не обязательно надевать форму, — заметил он. Некоторым женщинам форма очень шла, но Рей была не из таких. Костюм строгого покроя на ней казался громоздким и не соответствовал ее вольнолюбивому нраву. — Хакс все равно разоблачил тебя, нет смысла продолжать притворяться. У тебя будет красивое платье. Белое — как подобает Свету. Белый цвет — цвет мира.

— Платье? — удивилась Рей. — Я никогда не носила платья. Сомневаюсь… что справлюсь.

— Справишься, — с энтузиазмом улыбнулся он. — Будь моей принцессой, Рей.

Она поморщилась.

— Фу! Я тебе не твоя мать!

— Нет, конечно. И хвала Силе за это, — хмыкнул он, обнимая ее. — Ты будешь той, кто ты есть. Рей, одаренная девушка из Сопротивления, которая помогла Первому ордену и несогласным с ним мирам найти общую почву и обрести мир.

— Каким образом ты это объяснишь? — в ее голосе не слышалось ответного энтузиазма.

— Я скажу, что во имя будущего мы преодолели наши разногласия. Это будет послание о единстве. Никто не посмеет жаловаться, — и добавил: — Если хочет жить.

Рей резко села и нахмурилась, глядя на него.

— Бен, люди начнут задавать множество вопросов. Обо мне, о нас. В политическом смысле я стану твоей слабостью, а это последнее, что тебе нужно. Если в глазах людей ты будешь ассоциироваться с членом Сопротивления, это не добавит тебе популярности.

— Ассоциироваться? — улыбнулся он. — Ты имеешь в виду — в качестве моей девушки?

— Я не твоя девушка, — раздраженно отозвалась Рей.

— Ладно, — Кайло невозмутимо пожал плечами и не удержался: — Тогда просто объявим, что ты моя жена.

— Брось это, Бен.

Но ничто не могло его остановить.

— Тогда будь моим консортом. Правь галактикой вместе со мной. Опустим вопрос о наших личных отношениях, — пообещал он. — Никаких ярлыков, пусть гадают.

Но сегодня Рей была не в настроении шутить.

— Нет.

— Почему нет? Галактике нужны герои, Рей.

— Нет.

— Почему? — недовольно переспросил он. — Ты понимаешь, что занимаешься этим вместе со мной уже долгое время? Ты правила галактикой, находясь в зале для переговоров.

На ее лице появилось странное выражение. Эта мысль, очевидно, прежде не приходила ей в голову.

— Это потому, что ты близкий мне человек. Ты моя девушка, даже если я не могу называть тебя так, — Кайло не смог скрыть каплю обиды в голосе. Это все вина Джакку, не сомневался он. Рей тяжело доверять ему после стольких разочарований в прошлом. Его предложение отпугнуло ее. Рей желала найти в ком-то родственную душу, но она запуталась, поэтому инстинктивно отказывалась от нового и неизведанного. Но сегодня он и сам был на взводе — ее недавний отказ потряс его до глубины души.

— А еще я твой учитель, — напомнил он самолюбиво. — С тех пор как ты пришла сюда с книгами Люка, я учил тебя Силе. Неофициально.

Рей тихо вздохнула — кажется, об этом она тоже не думала в таком ключе. Но это правда! Каждый день, когда они упражнялись с мечом или обсуждали пути Силы, он передавал ей знания, полученные от Люка Скайуокера и Сноука. В определенной степени это были не вполне традиционные взаимоотношения учителя и ученика — поскольку охватывали гораздо более широкий круг вопросов, — но сути дела это не меняло.

— Давай прекратим притворяться и сделаем все публично. Назовем все своими именами, Рей. Это ознаменует миг нашего триумфа. Позволь мне взять тебя за руку и объявить, что ты принадлежишь мне. Мне не терпится увидеть лицо Хакса в тот момент, когда он осознает истину.

Но Рей отстранилась от него. И на этот раз очень резко.

— Бен, хватит! Перестань давить на меня! Это уже перебор! Сейчас неподходящее время!

— Но…

— Я сказала, хватит! — рявкнула она тем самым тоном, каким угрожала мусорщику на Джакку.

У Кайло вырвался тяжкий вздох. Как и его деду, Бену Соло пришлось расти под чужие нравоучения об отказе от привязанностей. Но в итоге он не пожелал им следовать. В те времена он мечтал получить внимание родителей, которых вечно не было рядом, а теперь их место в его сердце заняла Рей.

Привязанности можно было назвать семейной чертой, ведь и дед не сумел устоять перед ними. Пусть власть считалась главной целью Темной стороны, но для мужчин из рода Скайуокеров именно любовь была извечным стремлением. Ибо этими могущественными властителями Силы управляли эмоции, для них было естественно любить и требовать любви в ответ. В течение многих лет Кайло сжигала неумолимая смесь эмоций — от одиночества до ненависти, — но теперь, рядом с Рей, он жаждал, чтобы в ней воплотилось все, в чем он нуждался. Возлюбленная, друг, соратник и вторая половинка души. И он устал ждать.

Но даже Кайло понимал, что сегодня еще не время.

— Ладно-ладно, — отступил он. — Пока мы оставим все как есть. Ничего публичного. Мне достаточно того, что ты сейчас со мной.

— Бен, ты пугаешь меня, — Рей отодвинулась от него на свою половину кровати.

Но он потянул ее назад.

— Нечего бояться, — успокоил он ее. — Рей, я не подведу тебя.

И все же Рей по-прежнему напоминала загнанного в угол перепуганного зверька. Ее задыхающийся голос свидетельствовал, что она вот-вот заплачет.

— Я н-не с П-первым орденом, — заикаясь, произнесла она. — Я н-не ношу п-платья. Бен, я не д-думаю, что могу быть той… кем ты хочешь меня видеть.

Она была расстроена, сердита и удручена печалью одновременно, да еще и охвачена паникой из-за его желания официально заключить брачный союз.

Кайло притянул ее к себе и крепко обнял.

— Ты и так все, о чем я мечтаю. Тебе не нужно меняться.

Рей не была бы Рей, если бы ее следующим шагом не стала попытка уйти от неприятной темы:

— Можем мы теперь просто поспать? П-пожалуйста?

— Конечно.

— Я ложусь с-спать.

— Хорошо.

Ему захотелось повторить, что он ее очень любит. Но Кайло знал, что сейчас ей не хочется слышать его признания.


	27. Chapter 27

К счастью, Бен вроде бы оставил в покое вопрос статуса их отношений. За пределами апартаментов Верховного лидера Рей по-прежнему была лейтенантом Соло и делала вид, что не замечает переглядываний за спиной и не слышит шепотков. Немного успокаивало то, что теперь ее положение подкреплялось не только наличием лайтсабера и благосклонностью Бена, но и отмашкой генерала Хакса. Которая, впрочем, стала еще одним поводом для сплетен.

Меморандум о галактическом мире согласовывали вплоть до крайнего срока, и многие его положения превзошли ожидания Рей: Сенат, предпосылки будущей конституции, билль о правах для инородцев — последним гарантировалась государственная защита наравне с гуманоидными расами. Выборы ожидались через шесть месяцев, а в конце года созывался Сенат — под мудрым руководством канцлера Армитажа Хакса, — который должен был даровать амнистию военнослужащим бывшей Республики, выжившим сопротивленцам, оппозиционным политикам и даже самой Лее Органе. Все подданные Первого ордена освобождались от ответственности за любые военные преступления — если эти деяния были совершены по приказу и во время службы. Помимо перечисленного, был утвержден график постепенной отмены военного положения в Ядре и согласован план демилитаризации основных гиперпространственных маршрутов, контролировавшихся Первым орденом.

Главным посылом нового режима была идея о том, что прошлое следует оставить в прошлом.

Жизнь должна была медленно, но верно возвратиться на круги своя.

К чести юристов, многие положения договора сформулировали так, чтобы угодить обеим сторонам. Супероружие, которого долгое время опасалось густонаселенное Ядро, окажется под запретом, как и рабство — многовековой бич Кольца. Прозвучат прочувствованные соболезнования — слова о тысячах людей, погибших на «Старкиллере», и миллиардах жертв на Хосниан; будут даны твердые обещания восстановить разрушенные войной миры; помощь посулят даже таким захолустным планетам, как Джакку.

Сделка выглядела гибкой, что являлось признаком хорошего компромисса. В целом Рей осталась довольна. Каждой стороне придется от чего-нибудь отказаться, дабы приобрести что-то взамен. Безусловно — и она отдавала себе в этом отчет, — все это стало возможно благодаря щедрости Бена. Он не обязан был идти на уступки. Он мог спокойно раздавить Корусант и Кореллию и дождаться, пока все непокорные в галактике будут сметены войной года через два. Но он решил иначе.

Наверное, потому, что — несмотря на его показную жестокость — он и вправду хотел сделать мир чуточку лучше. В его душе жил своеобразный, странный, но стойкий романтик. Может быть, из-за того, что он был Избранным. И Скайуокером.

Утром в назначенный день Рей перед отходом засунула меч поглубже в карман кителя, и Бен, заметив это, одобрительно качнул головой.

— Мне не по себе, — решилась признаться Рей, поправляя кепи. — Как будто случится что-то плохое.

— Не ты одна это чувствуешь, — неожиданно согласился Бен.

— Ты что-то недоговариваешь? — резко спросила она. — Сегодня заключают мир, и я…

— Прислушайся к Силе, — мягко прервал он ее. — Ощути перемены.

Рей умолкла и каким-то внутренним зрением увидела, как вокруг них закручивается беспокойная, хаотическая энергия.

— Что это? — вслух удивилась она, подняв испуганный взгляд на Бена, всем своим существом чувствуя приближение конфликта. Что-то случится. Нечто неотвратимое. Как смерть. Оно пугало, навевая мысли о Тьме. — Бен, что происходит?

— Перемены, — коротко пояснил он. — После сегодняшнего дня ничто уже не будет прежним.

Она открыла рот.

— И мы — причина этих перемен. Мирное соглашение поможет галактике, но оно же породит коллизию, — Бен говорил о своем лидерстве в Первом ордене, осознала Рей. О соперничестве с генералом Хаксом. — Будь начеку. Мне важно, чтобы ты была в безопасности. Вот почему я хотел, чтобы ты постоянно находилась при мне.

Рей кивнула. Какой смысл отступать у финишной черты?

— Готова?

— Как никогда, — мрачно откликнулась она.

Бен горделиво улыбнулся.

— Да пребудет с нами Сила.

Они вышли в коридор вместе и, шагая бок о бок, достигли отсека рядом с командным центром, где проходило собрание. Помещение было битком набито представителями высшего командования, присутствовала и команда переговорщиков, за исключением делегатов Республики — те расположились в амфитеатре «Супримаси» и сейчас, улыбаясь, махали руками в камеры за трибуной, с которой должен был выступать генерал Хакс.

Одну из стен отсека занимал гигантский экран с прямой трансляцией из амфитеатра — в преддверии основного действа высказывались ученые мужи Первого ордена.

«История запомнит сей день, который никто не думал застать…»

«Наконец-то победа окончательно принадлежит нам…»

«Кайло Рен добился мира, и это в наши-то времена…»

Подобострастные восхваления сыпались со всех сторон, публика ожидала начала торжества. Первый орден всегда тщательно подходил к организации масштабных мероприятий, однако на этот раз атмосфера была прямо-таки… расслабляющей. Камеры свободно переключались, то фокусируясь на лицах, то показывая общую панораму — тысячи радостных солдат в штатском. Выполняя пожелание Верховного лидера, никто не надел шлема или форменной кепи.

«Давайте прислушаемся!» — ликующе провозгласил ведущий, и камера пробежалась по рядам ничего не подозревающих штурмовиков, которые, заметив себя в кадре, принялись передавать приветы своим близким, ждущим их дома.

«Привет, мам!»

«Дорогая, я прошел через это, как обещал, я справляюсь…»

«Детка, у меня отпуск со следующей недели, так что бегом за прической, мы летим…»

В кадр попали двое — целующиеся мужчина и женщина; и вдруг мужчина оторвался от своей спутницы и опустился перед ней на колено, предлагая руку и сердце, что, без сомнения, было строго запрещено уставом во время службы! Однако сейчас этот поступок совершенно очаровывал, в нем выражалась надежда на лучшее будущее, ведь война окончена, пришла пора исполнения мечты. Светящаяся счастьем женщина притянула мужчину к себе и принялась целовать его под сердечные поздравления и аплодисменты.

Это были обычные люди, которым пришлось пережить тяжелые времена. От их искренней радости и облегчения веяло оптимизмом. Именно об этом думала Рей, глядя на них. И не важно, что стояло за сегодняшним договором, плевать на пустую риторику и прочее, мир сам по себе был достижением. Рей гордилась тем, что внесла свой вклад в общее дело, и гордилась Беном — за то, что он пошел на такой шаг, позволив миру быть! Возможно, сегодня галактика стала чуть Светлее. Возможно, сегодня они немного приблизились к неуловимому равновесию.

Но в зале, где находилась она, царило совершенно противоположное настроение. Было нетрудно понять, сколь непопулярно это решение среди высших кругов Ордена. Об этом свидетельствовали угрюмые лица присутствующих, и Рей ловила на себе неприязненные взгляды. Дальше взглядов дело не заходило: никто не осмеливался на большее в присутствие Верховного лидера, стоявшего здесь же.

Собравшиеся в этом отсеке не доверяли ему и не верили в мир.

Как Бену удастся убедить их в том, что он достоин править?

Исподтишка разглядывая хмурых орденцев, Рей все сильнее сомневалась в успехе затеи Бена.

Тем временем на экране появился генерал Хакс. Неторопливо поднимаясь на трибуну, он пожимал руки и отдавал честь. И Рей поняла, что вот он — прирожденный политик. Статный, с благородными чертами лица, осознающий величие момента. Заняв положенное ему место, он мгновенно привлек всеобщее внимание. Многотысячная толпа разразилась громоподобным приветствием. А потом началось главное действо.

— Победа за нами! — первая фраза Хакса вызвала вопли восторга, не утихавшие еще минуту, после чего генерал обрушил на слушателей потоки своего красноречия.

Рей подумалось, что в другой жизни из него мог бы выйти хороший актер. Хакс говорил с таким видом, будто свято верил в каждое слово, убедительный, как в переговорном зале несколько дней назад. Генерал определенно умел играть в игры и играл мастерски. Умело подстраиваясь под обе стороны.

Бен не мог не понимать этого. Рей отыскала его взглядом — он стоял со сложенными на груди руками. Он решил обойтись без шлема в компании своих приближенных, и — странно — Рей показалось, что он наблюдал за ними, а не за Хаксом на экране. Ей было знакомо задумчивое, расчетливое выражение его лица, и она перестала следить за генералом. Все ее внимание сосредоточилось на Бене, ведь именно он был предметом ее тяжелых раздумий в последние несколько дней.

Он любил ее. Наконец-то кто-то смог полюбить ее!.. Как говорят, любовь приходит, когда ее не ждешь, и Рей действительно никогда не могла и помыслить, что найдет любовь с Кайло Реном… Нет, не Кайло Реном! Никогда — рядом с ней, во всяком случае… Бен Соло, человек за маской, был уязвимым, печальным и мечтательным. Эту свою сторону он показывал только ей. Это был их общий секрет.

Но любила ли она его? Этот вопрос мучил Рей. Она толком не знала, что такое любовь, поскольку никогда ее не испытывала. В голонете под любовью понимались страсть и верность, самопожертвование. Жили ли в ее душе эти чувства? Рей не знала. Но когда Бен крепко обнимал ее, ей было так хорошо… И когда он рассказывал о своей семье, о Силе, о будущем, он казался таким убедительным и притягательным, что ей хотелось согласиться на его предложение. Да, конечно, он творил ужасные вещи, но у него же были благие намерения! И еще он хотел заботиться о ней… Падший принц из рода Скайуокеров предлагал Рей все, о чем она когда-либо мечтала! Однако за ним тянулся шлейф обязательств и очень страшная, опасная жизнь.

Но она Рей с Джакку, поэтому кому как не ей понимать, что жизнь несовершенна. Сделки, оговорки, компромиссы существуют везде. Как и риск. Риском было заявиться к Сноуку ради Бена, и пусть сразу после этого он разочаровал ее, в дальнейшем она осознала свою ошибку. Бен убедил ее в том, что ее подход к проблеме был неправильным. Она ошибалась изначально, вознамерившись вернуть Бена обратно к Свету и не пытаясь понять его. Ей следовало сразу прислушаться к нему, и тогда — возможно — они сумели бы приблизиться к равновесию Силы.

Теперь она понимала Бена. По крайней мере, ей так казалось. И Рей чувствовала, что не может относиться к нему равнодушно, поскольку она беспокоилась о нем. Может, это и есть любовь?.. Да, пожалуй.

Тяжело вздохнув, Рей оттолкнулась от стены и подошла к Бену.

— Лейтенант? — негромко осведомился он, и его рокочущий баритон привлек всеобщее внимание. Хакс вещал уже полчаса, не выказывая ни малейших признаков усталости, конца речи не предвиделось, и слушатели вокруг Рей откровенно скучали, им не терпелось покинуть мероприятие.

Заметив, что она кивнула, Бен повернулся к ней и опустил руки. Рей решительно сжала его затянутую в перчатку ладонь. А потом улыбнулась.

— Я больше не твой лейтенант, — заявила она, снимая офицерское кепи. — Сделка заключена, хватит. Мне надоело притворяться.

Его темные глаза сузились.

— Хорошо. Тогда кто ты в таком случае?

— Как хочешь, так и называй, — ответила Рей. — Мне плевать на титулы и ярлыки. Меня заботишь только ты.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — медленно спросил он, как-то странно глядя на нее.

Рей глубоко вздохнула.

— Я буду той, кем ты хочешь, Бен. Мирный договор — только начало, надеюсь, — вероятно, в устах Рей с Джакку это было признанием в любви. К сожалению, оно прозвучало среди тех, кто вряд ли желал ей добра, но Рей, воодушевленная перспективой мира, не могла не высказаться в этот момент.

Наверное, их поцелуй стал бы прекрасным финалом сегодняшнего дня для голонета, но все-таки они были не одни, да и Хакс по-прежнему маячил на экране, что не слишком способствовало созданию романтической обстановки. Поэтому Бен просто кивнул и наклонился к ней.

— Я знал, что однажды ты взглянешь на это моими глазами.

Их обмен мнениями вызвал интерес со стороны окружающих, но голос Хакса заглушал все. Впрочем, о сути беседы красноречиво говорили их сомкнутые руки — никто не смел держать за руку Кайло Рена.

Генерал заканчивал свою речь, и Бен взглянул на экран.

— Почти все. Когда Хакс сделает свое дело, я позабочусь об остальном. Это необходимо, Рей. Ради поддержания мира, ради твоей защиты и ради моей.

— Об остальном? — недоуменно переспросила она.

Но Бен ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Да, — кивнула она.

— Тогда дай слово, что не будешь вмешиваться.

Неожиданно Рей охватило знакомое предчувствие опасности, словно к сердцу ненавязчиво подобрался липкий холодок. Она широко распахнула глаза, узнав это ощущение. Сила темнела в преддверии убийства.

— Ты собираешься кого-то убить, — прошептала она.

— Пообещай, что не станешь вмешиваться, — не стал отрицать он. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты доверяла мне.

Ее взгляд невольно обратился в зал: кому же из этих людей предстоит умереть?.. Какому несчастному придется послужить примером для остальных?.. Наверное, мрачно решила она, заносчивому главе юридического совета.

Рей снова вздохнула. Ей доводилось становиться свидетельницей убийств, совершенных Беном. Сначала его отец на «Старкиллере», потом чудом выживший Финн, преторианские стражи, к гибели которых она тоже приложила руку. Но она защищалась! А еще был тот старик с Кореллии, отказавшийся подчиниться…

Рей не одобряла насилие. Она ненавидела жестокость и прибегала к ней, только если ее припирали к стенке. Но сейчас она чувствовала, что бессильна изменить эту черту Бена Соло. Она любила его, а значит, должна была принимать его таким, какой он есть. Ради него она старалась понять его Тьму и полюбить его оставшийся Свет.

— Доверься мне, — призвал он.

Рей моргнула и попыталась справиться с паникой, напомнив себе, что кому как не Бену знать иерархию власти и подводные течения в Первом ордене. Не стоит вступать с ним в спор на данную тему. В конце концов, именно он умудрился сделать так, что генерал Хакс в настоящий момент произносит высокопарную речь о важности мира. Но она сама предостерегала Сноука от недооценки Бена Соло. А сейчас, возможно, имеет смысл прислушаться к собственному совету.

— Я не вмешаюсь, — шепотом пообещала она, почти сразу же ощутив сожаление и вину.

— Умница. Не лезь и держи меч под рукой на случай, если придется отклонять выстрел. Большинство присутствующих вооружены.

Она почувствовала, как Бен призывает Силу — он запирал двери в зале, и это означало, что намеченной жертве не спастись.

Выступление Хакса завершилось. Грянули аплодисменты, с потолка посыпалось черно-красное конфетти, ненадолго перекрыв вид с камеры.

Враг сдался, мир объявлен… И настало время битвы за власть над Первым орденом.

Неожиданно Бен наклонился и поцеловал ее на глазах у всех, но тут же отступил не менее резко, и в его руке со зловещим шипением вспыхнул знаменитый красный лайтсабер.

Сердце Рей екнуло, а спустя одно невыносимо долгое мгновение Бен приступил к делу.

Рей остолбенела… оцепенела. Ей приходилось видеть смерть на Джакку и смерть на войне. Да что там, она сама убивала. Но никогда не видела такого.

Методичной уверенной поступью Кайло Рен разрезал толпу охваченных паникой орденцев. С каждым взмахом кто-то — один, а то и двое — падали на пол. Были те, кто пытался бежать, но двери были заперты. Воздух прорезали вспышки бластеров, но тщетно: заряды рикошетом летели от черной тени в стену или повисали в воздухе.

Рей видела, как охваченные ужасом, бросившиеся врассыпную люди нарывались на них.

От Кайло Рена не было спасения.

Через пять минут в зале не осталось в живых никого, кроме него и ее самой. Остальные превратились в бесформенные кучи останков на полу.

Стояла жуткая тишина, нарушаемая лишь доносившимся будто издалека шумом трансляции и непрекращавшимся треском лайтсабера Бена.

Над павшими возвышалась фигура Бена. Нет… не Бена. Кайло Рена, запоздало осознала Рей. Безумца, которого боялась вся галактика. Того, чья легендарная ярость уступала лишь его жажде власти. Готового пойти на все, чтобы получить власть, невзирая ни на какие препятствия. Республика, Сопротивление, его собственные люди не имели значения… И он все спланировал заранее!

Если бы световые мечи не прижигали раны, то пол в зале был бы залит кровью. Глядя на разрубленные тела, Рей чувствовала, что ее вот-вот стошнит. Это не справедливая казнь, а резня! Беспощадная, расчетливая, призванная укрепить власть Бена!

С экрана ей абсолютно сюрреалистически улыбался генерал Хакс, благодушно принимавший восторги толпы. На «Супримаси» торжествовал мир, но на «Финализаторе» война продолжалась.

Рей застыла в ужасе, едва способная говорить. Ее взгляд метался по сцене побоища.

— Как ты мог?! Это были твои люди!

Бен погасил меч.

— Не мои. Люди Хакса. И теперь они мертвы. Пусть это послужит хорошим уроком для остальных.

— Но они доверяли тебе! — в отчаянии выкрикнула Рей.

Бен повернулся и медленно направился к ней, перешагивая через останки.

— Они бы выступили на стороне Хакса против меня, — как ни в чем не бывало объяснил он, ничуть не раскаиваясь. — Хакс будет жить, потому что умерли они, — Бен внезапно впал в раздражение, словно его не устроила ее реакция. — Мой дед таким же образом на Мустафаре покончил с Войной Клонов! Он взял дело в свои руки и разобрался с главарями сепаратистов, и война прекратилась прямо там и тогда!

Он оглянулся, с мрачным удовлетворением оценивая результат своих трудов.

— Надеюсь, мы тоже покончили с идеей переворота раз и навсегда.

— Не могу поверить, что ты сотворил такое! — Рей неверяще замотала головой. — Есть хотя бы доказательства того, что они были неверны тебе, или это всего лишь домыслы?!

Ее слова усугубили гнев Бена.

— Не притворяйся, что у тебя самой руки чистые! — взревел он. — Ты знаешь, сколько людей погибло на «Старкиллере», который был взорван при твоем непосредственном участии?! Сколько СИД-истребителей ты подбила на Крэйте?!

— То было другое! То была война! А это убийство!

Такое же убийство, как и много лет назад, когда юный Бен Соло перерезал своих товарищей в джедайской академии. Рей знала ту историю — со слов Хана Соло и Люка, конечно, — но увидеть подобное собственными глазами оказалось настоящим кошмаром. Причем сейчас Бена никак нельзя было назвать заблудшим подростком в лапах коварного Сноука. Теперь Бен вполне самостоятельно принимал решения, рассчитывая ставки в игре за власть, и прикрывал свои козни благородными словами о мире!

Слишком поздно Рей поняла, что сама позволила Бену заполучить власть — сначала поспособствовав гибели Сноука, а потом затеяв мирные переговоры. Все ее светлые начинания обернулись вероломными интригами Бена! И не имеет значения, что в тронном зале он, убив Сноука, тем самым спас ей жизнь, а уничтожив этих людей, предотвратил раскол в Первом ордене… Все в конечном счете привело к тому, что Бен Соло, он же Верховный лидер Кайло Рен, остался единственным победителем.

Глядя, как он приближается к ней, она с отчаянием осознала, что повторила ошибку Сноука, недооценив Бена Соло. Как она могла совершить такую глупость?! Никогда нельзя недооценивать Скайуокера, ведь судьба всегда — вне зависимости от того, Тьма он или Свет — на его стороне.

Ее просто использовали. Несмотря на все заверения Бена.

— Так выглядят перемены в военное время, — его тон был решительным и непримиримым. — С высоких постов в Первом ордене нельзя уволиться. Если ты не с нами, ты против нас. Вот как это работает, Рей. Мне не требуется ультраконсервативная партия под боком. Они исчерпали свою полезность, пора им уступить дорогу молодым. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал! — снова воскликнула Рей. Она отчасти лукавила, поскольку всегда знала, на что он способен, и в очередной раз убедилась в этом лично. Тьма слишком глубоко проникла в его душу, а Рей упорно занималась самообманом, искала Свет, даже не задумываясь о том, насколько это безнадежное занятие. Ей стало страшно. Если то, что случилось здесь — только начало, что же будет дальше? К чему это приведет ее? Рей вспомнила о Хане Соло и сглотнула, чувствуя подступающую панику.

Во взгляде Бена плескалась обида.

— Я делаю это ради тебя! Чтобы Орден стал приемлемым для тебя местом, о котором ты мечтала! Я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы тебе было комфортно править вместе со мной. Это и есть наш компромисс, Рей!

— Не смей делать меня соучастницей! — зашипела Рей. — Ни о чем я не мечтала!

Ее взгляд невольно скользнул по останкам: пятьдесят расчлененных тел.

— Ненавижу эту твою сторону! — вырвалось у нее почти со стоном. — Она всегда ищет, как ответить насилием на любую проблему! Она всегда рада оправдать любые средства!

— Замолчи и подумай хоть секунду! — прервал он ее. — Эти кретины придерживались жесткой линии, на фоне некоторых из них Хакс покажется воплощением милосердия! Сноук обожал приближать к себе отпетых радикалов, которые делали все, что он велел, не задавая вопросов! К их мнению прислушивался весь Орден! А сегодня я изменил это.

— Что-то непохоже! — прорычала Рей. — Я люблю тебя, но не могу смириться с тем, что ты творишь!

Ее сердце было беспощадно разбито, она чувствовала себя обманутой — и напрасно, между прочим. Вся галактика, кроме нее, прекрасно знала, чего ждать от Кайло Рена. Все, кроме глупенькой Рей с Джакку, отлично представляли, кто он на самом деле.

— Что… Ты любишь меня? — хрипло переспросил Бен внезапно дрогнувшим голосом. Его безумные глаза наполнились надеждой, и он подступил к Рей, игнорируя ее предупреждающе вскинутые руки.

— Похоже, зря, — с самым несчастным видом всхлипнула Рей. — Наивная дура…

Бен уже почти навис над ней, но Рей начала отступать, не давая ему приблизиться. Она пятилась, пока не оказалась у края страшного ковра из кусков человеческих тел. Картина бойни вновь ошеломила ее.

— Кого я пыталась обмануть? — потерянно прошептала она. — Ты всегда был жестоким, свихнувшимся на власти монстром… — Стоило ли удивляться глубинам мрачной души отцеубийцы? — Я больше не могу притворяться, что война или наши разногласия не имеют значения. Я думала, что мы хотели одного и того же… Может, хотим до сих пор. Но наши пути к цели слишком отличаются…

Бен решительно встал у нее за спиной и с силой сжал ее предплечья.

— Глубоко вдохни и подумай как следует, — неожиданно мягким тоном произнес он над самым ее ухом. — Ты преувеличиваешь. Сейчас мы уйдем отсюда, и ты больше никогда не увидишь ничего подобного. С ними покончено раз и навсегда. Пойдем, я провожу тебя.

Но Рей не шевельнулась. Она бессмысленным взглядом смотрела перед собой.

— Какая же я дура… — запинаясь, пробормотала она. — Отчаянная дура… Твоя мать и Люк предупреждали меня…

Ее снова окутал успокаивающий голос Бена, он обращался к ней, как к свихнувшейся:

— Сосредоточься на том, что действительно важно. Мы вернули мир и безопасность в галактику. Мы с тобой будем править Империей, жить всем станет лучше — и все благодаря нам.

Рей отрицательно замотала головой.

— Я не присоединюсь к тебе.

Она на это не подписывалась! Ее ответ взбесил Бена. Он грубо развернул ее к себе лицом.

— Не говори так, Рей! Не начинай снова!

— Я не желаю становиться соучастницей твоих зверств! — огрызнулась она с таким же пылом. — Я не желала этого ни на «Супримаси», ни сейчас! Как ты не понимаешь, что это никакое не равновесие!

— Желаешь обманывать себя, оставаясь с чистыми руками? Отлично. Тогда взгляни на вещи по-другому. Потому что это то, что всегда со мной, Рей! Во мне есть Свет и Тьма, и сегодня Тьма преобладает!

О, в этом она уже убедилась. Тьма делает то, что должно быть сделано, она не колеблется и не знает жалости. Тьма не садится за стол переговоров, и поэтому число ее жертв неизбежно множится.

Рей подняла глаза, чувствуя себя опустошенной.

— В таком случае я не могу быть с тобой.

— Что?! — его лицо потемнело. — Что ты несешь?! Ты только что сказала, что любишь меня!

Ее губы задрожали, а по щеке покатилась одинокая слеза.

— Я говорю… — ее голос осекся, но Рей усилием воли заставила себя продолжить: — Я говорю, что не могу любить человека, который творит подобные зверства. Я не смогу жить с тобой.

— Что?! Рей… — Бен протянул к ней руку, но она увернулась. — Ты не покинешь меня, Рей! Теперь слишком поздно для…

Обернувшись, она прошипела:

— Я не собираюсь участвовать в твоих преступлениях!

— Из всех душ на свете я меньше всего понимаю твою! — яростно выпалил он. — Я предлагал тебе все: галактику, Силу, будущее! А тебе мало!

Взгляд Бена обжигал, тот, кто десять минут назад пылко целовал ее, теперь выглядел так, словно готов был пустить ей кровь. И будь она чуть умнее, сразу бы догадалась, что в зале не останется в живых никого, кому довелось стать невольным свидетелем проявления трепетной стороны Кайло Рена.

— Ты никогда не примешь меня, верно?.. Да… Ты любишь это повторять. Неблагодарная сука! Какой же я глупец! — горько выдохнул Бен, Тьма вокруг него все возрастала. — Глупец, что поверил, будто ты другая! Но ты просто копия моей матери! У твоей любви очень, очень много условий!

Теперь Рей утвердилась в правильности своего решения, но чувствовала, что не может уйти не объяснившись! Она действительно искренне любила его!

— Бен, мне казалось, что если мы заботимся друг о друге и ищем одного и того же, то вместе сумеем найти решение. Но это, — она повела рукой, указывая на тела, — это то, что привело к войне в галактике. Это не шаг к миру!

— Это было лучшее решение в сложившихся обстоятельствах, Рей! — раздраженно процедил он, будто пытаясь донести до ребенка элементарную истину. — Любовью войну не остановишь, любовью не спасешь галактику. Любовь не уравновесит Силу, — Бен прошелся рукой по растрепанным волосам. — Как же ты разбиваешь мне сердце… Возвращайся в мои покои! — приказал он ей, словно провинившейся подчиненной. — Обсудим это позже. У меня есть дела… с Хаксом, — Бен поднес к губам комлинк. — Встретимся в большом конференц-зале рядом с командным центром, — сказал он. — Срочно.

Рей затрясла головой.

— Я не вернусь к тебе! — отрезала она. — Я пришла к тебе с целью помочь избавиться от Сноука и осталась ради того, чтобы заключить мир. Теперь Сноук мертв, установлен мир. Мое дело сделано.

— Да неужели? А как насчет меня? — язвительно поинтересовался Бен, но его голос внезапно надломился: — Мы больше чем союзники, Рей. Я люблю тебя. Если ты тоже любишь меня, докажи это сейчас. Останься. Не уходи. Дождись меня в апартаментах, я вернусь, и мы вместе во всем разберемся.

Но Рей уже сосредоточилась, пытаясь отпереть дверь — у нее единственной в этом зале имелась возможность сбежать, и она не собиралась сидеть в ловушке. Благодаря Бену Соло в ней пробудились Сила, чувственность и любовь. Недолгое, но яркое время, проведенное вместе, оставило след в ее сердце, но — в противоположность Бену, который всегда давал волю эмоциям — Рей привыкла держать чувства в себе. Сейчас ей не хватит сил и терпения, чтобы осмыслить накопившиеся противоречия, сейчас настала пора бежать!

Бессмысленно ждать, когда Бен сорвется и вынудит ее вновь скрестить с ним меч. Подобно Люку Скайуокеру, Рей не желала сражаться с тем, кого любила. Ей хотелось спасти Бена Соло от него самого, а не убивать его! Но по жестокой прихоти судьбы ей не удалось ни то ни другое, а она сама безнадежно и глупо влюбилась.

Как же Рей сожалела об этом сейчас. Было так больно… О, как же больно!

— Я ухожу немедленно, — предупредила она. — Не пытайся помешать мне.

Бен переменился в лице. Его настроение всегда менялось стремительно.

— А кто тебе мешает? — насмешливо оскалился он. — Давай, проваливай, недоджедайка! Но не смей возвращаться. Обратно я тебя не приму. Это твой последний шанс! — проревел Бен ей вслед, сжимая кулаки. Всем своим обликом он напоминал дикого зверя, готового напасть в любой момент.

Так выглядела его исполненная гнева и боли доподлинная ярость.

— Вперед, давай, убегай! Убегай, как на Такодане! Убегай, как на «Супримаси»! Сколько ни бегай, проблемы не исчезнут! Тебе не сбежать от судьбы! Возвращайся в свою мусорную кучу! Выкинь на помойку свою жизнь, как твои родители выкинули тебя! Никто не захочет тебя, кроме меня! Никто, кроме меня, никогда тебя не полюбит!

Рей ускорила шаг. Сунув руку в карман, она сжала рукоятку меча.

Он преследовал ее?

Но оглянуться было страшно.

Нет. Потому что до Рей донеслись его прощальные слова, когда она достигла двери, чуть не столкнувшись на выходе с каким-то офицером.

— Ты вернешься! — свирепо выкрикнул Бен. — Приползешь назад и будешь умолять меня о прощении! И тогда я уничтожу тебя!

Ее сердце на миг остановилось, но Рей, стиснув зубы, напомнила себе, что Бену свойственно отвечать ударом на удар. Когда ему причиняли боль, он испытывал потребность немедленно заставить других расплатиться за это. Поэтому надо бежать подальше отсюда, как можно дальше от этого яда! Нельзя быть с тем, кому не доверяешь, кого боишься!

Она неслась по коридору, слезы застилали глаза, но адреналин не позволял сорваться в беспамятство. Ее долг — бороться за свою жизнь, и чувство самосохранения подсказало ей, что надо сбавить шаг, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Без ставшего привычным кепи Рей ощущала себя слишком открытой, у всех на виду. Она опустила голову, делая вид, что просто спешит. К счастью, в коридорах было немноголюдно. Обитатели «Финализатора» в большинстве своем либо присутствовали в зале, где выступал Хакс, либо наблюдали за трансляцией.

За годы, проведенные в пустыне, Рей обзавелась хорошим внутренним компасом, но какой от него был толк на космическом корабле?.. Она находилась на уровне «А» рядом с командным мостиком, прежде она редко бывала здесь. Если найти лифт и спуститься на нижние уровни, будет проще найти дорогу к гигантскому общему ангару — его точно сложно пропустить.

После двадцати долгих минут блужданий и пары тупиков Рей оказалась у цели и ступила в главный ангар «Финализатора».

Черный командный шаттл Бена был припаркован, разумеется, на видном месте неподалеку от шлюза. Высокий ранг дает особые привилегии. Чуть в стороне стоял аляповатый ярко-красный «Сайленсер», и Рей быстрым шагом двинулась к нему. На корабли Верховного лидера не распространялись требования протоколов безопасности, вдобавок едва ли кому-либо достало бы храбрости начать выяснять причины внезапного желания Кайло Рена полетать на своем истребителе.

Но как в него забраться? Стараясь держаться естественно, Рей обошла нос корабля, внимательно разглядывая обшивку, и обнаружила то, что искала. Возле гладкого корпуса внизу имелась небольшая лесенка, и Рей приникла к расположенной рядом консоли управления, нервно нажимая на кнопки в поисках нужной. Лестница вдруг с шумом придвинулась к кораблю, и это, конечно, не осталось без внимания!

— Эй! Здесь нельзя находиться! Это запретная зона, — раздался голос дежурного офицера, с разгневанным видом направлявшегося к ней. — Вам известно, чей это корабль, лейтенант? — осведомился он громко и строго.

Но Рей проигнорировала вопрос.

— Эй! Отойдите от корабля! Или я буду стрелять!

Она оглянулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увернуться от летящего в нее бластерного заряда. Плюхнувшись на пол, она услышала, как дежурный вызывает на подмогу штурмовиков. Ситуация складывалась не в пользу Рей: краем глаза она заметила Бена, в сопровождении двух офицеров вышагивающего к «Ипсилону».

Вскарабкавшись по лесенке в — по счастью, открытую — кабину и чудом не словив еще два предупредительных выстрела, произведенных в режиме оглушения — это Рей поняла по тому, как они рассеивались на обшивке, не оставляя следов, — она уселась в кресло пилота и активировала запуск, по стандарту длившийся две минуты. Две драгоценные и опасные минуты.

— Остановите этот корабль! — надрывался дежурный, ему на помощь уже подоспели штурмовики охраны. — Стреляйте!

Огонь из стандартных бластеров не мог пробить щиты усовершенствованного «Сайленсера», но если солдатам удастся подняться на борт и вытащить Рей из кабины, то все пропало. Поэтому она плюнула на положенный разогрев и рискнула запустить репульсоры. С неаккуратным толчком истребитель рывком поднялся в воздух и, накренившись вперед, полетел к шлюзу.

Она оторвала глаза от датчиков и увидела Бена, который стоял между ней и шлюзом, перекрывая путь к свободе. Он снял маску и даже издалека смотрел прямо в глаза Рей. По выражению лица Бена можно было определить безошибочно: он готов совершить то, о чем потом пожалеет. Безрассудный и полный гнева. Боль от предательства волнами исходила от него, формируя облако клубящейся Тьмы. После этого дня действительно ничто не будет прежним, осознала Рей. Если ты не с Беном, значит, ты его враг. Темная сторона все возводит в абсолют, для нее не существует середины.

А та перемена… Не могло ли случиться так, что она касалась не галактической политики и войны, а лишь их двоих? Бен всегда заявлял, что им суждено быть вместе волею судьбы. Возможно ли, что судьба сегодня изменилась?..

«О звезды!» — задохнулась ужасом Рей, не сводя с него глаз, словно завороженная. Чудовищные последствия ее ухода только сейчас начали открываться ей. Их отношения не должны были закончиться подобным образом. Бен любил ее, она — его, почему же это не сработало так, как в сериалах в голонете?..

Но тут она с содроганием вспомнила о причине, вынудившей ее уйти. Картины убийств, свидетельницей которых она оказалась, еще долго будут являться ей в кошмарах.

Настало время избавиться от болезненной, одержимой зависимости и убраться отсюда, пока Бену не вздумалось вспороть обшивку корабля световым мечом.

Истребитель плавно обогнул командный шаттл, пролетел над головой Бена и с легкостью вошел в шлюз. Тридцать секунд спустя угнанный «Сайленсер» прыгнул в гипер, унося Рей прочь от Первого ордена и Кайло Рена.

Она направлялась туда, куда ей хотелось вернуться.

На Джакку.


	28. Chapter 28

Пока Кайло продолжал стоять, свирепо глядя Рей вслед, в зал вошел видный и подтянутый немолодой мужчина — Орест Кенеди, ветеран, брат-близнец погибшего при Ди’Куаре коммандера Модена Кенеди.

Как и его брат, он считал большинство офицеров Первого ордена заносчивыми и неопытными, о чем не стеснялся откровенно говорить, и это ставило его в оппозицию генералу Хаксу. Солдат старой закалки, Кенеди представлялся идеальной кандидатурой для предстоящей чистки в высшем эшелоне.

— Сэр, — покосившись на разбросанные повсюду тела, Кенеди невозмутимо отдал честь.

— Необходимо привести помещение в порядок. Поручите это кому-нибудь, коммандер, — рявкнул Кайло, не утруждая себя объяснениями. Пусть за него говорят его поступки.

— Так точно, сэр.

— И подготовьте мой шаттл. Мы немедленно отправляемся на «Супримаси», — Кайло повернулся к Кенеди; насколько ему было известно, этот человек недолгое время служил под началом его деда, правда, всего лишь в чине младшего офицера. — Коммандер, я назначаю вас моим личным помощником.

К чести Кенеди, тот и глазом не моргнул, услышав о повышении: в трудные времена стойкий характер — незаменимая вещь. Кайло был впечатлен.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — откозыряв, Кенеди отправился исполнять поручения.

Кайло остался один, получив шанс собраться с духом и начать мыслить здраво. Рей… Ему приходилось изо всех сил подавлять желание кинуться за ней, чтобы заставить ее остаться. Но он понимал, что это плохая идея. Главной причиной был он сам. Кайло не знал, хватит ли ему самообладания держать себя в руках и не навредить ей. Гнев внутри был силен — он обжигал. И даже если удастся схватить ее — к чему ему безвольная пленница?.. Он же хотел, чтобы Рей пришла к нему добровольно.

Блять! Он с трудом верил, что она решилась уйти! Гребаная сучка разбила ему сердце!

Сегодняшний день доконал его. Рей постоянно грозилась покинуть его и все-таки выполнила свою угрозу. Как же глупо… Как по-детски… Хотя ей было всего девятнадцать, и отчасти ее страхи были понятны. В ее годы он сам был взбалмошным и упрямым. Но он так старался проявлять терпимость к ее наивным идеалистическим взглядам! И полностью осознавал, насколько она запуталась: в самой себе, в Сопротивлении, в нем — маячившая на горизонте ответственность сбивала ее с толку. Кроме того, откуда она могла набраться здравых понятий о дружбе или любви? Его мусорщица выросла одна-одинешенька на планете, где до нее никому не было дела — одиночество было для нее естественным состоянием. Но все же… Все же Кайло не мог поверить, что она просто взяла и ушла. Ушла, а ведь перед этим клялась ему в любви!

Бездна… Разочарование невидимыми клещами сжимало сердце.

Истина крылась в том, что в Рей дремал удивительный потенциал. Но обстоятельства… Обстоятельства ее жизни сложились таким образом, что ей пришлось расти практически в изоляции, пока на ее пути не попался треклятый дроид с картой к Скайуокеру.

Само по себе высокое содержание мидихлориан в крови не делает тебя мудрым, счастливым или предусмотрительным. Сила подчеркивает крайности личности — к этому доводу обожали прибегать в старом джедайском ордене, оправдывая ужесточение контроля за рыцарями. В общем-то, джедаи были правы. Форсъюзеры являются вестниками великих перемен и сутью галактического конфликта — в метафизическом смысле. Рей пока больше напоминала чистый лист… И это не выходило у Кайло из головы, мысли об этом возвращались снова и снова.

Страдания не ожесточили ее чистое сердце. Во всем море Тьмы, затопившем Джакку, ничто не смогло похитить у нее этот Свет.

Кайло нуждался в ней, в ее Свете, в равновесии, что она приносила. Без Рей в его жизни не останется ничего, кроме Тьмы.

Как же больно… Как вышло, что ныне он не представлял, как ему жить без нее?..

Кайло стремительно терял самообладание — впрочем, как всегда… Но Рей ведь должна понимать, что он не имел в виду и половины того, что наговорил. Она же знала, что на самом деле он не такой, да? Будь на ее месте кто-нибудь другой, все обстояло бы иначе! Но не с Рей! Он любил Рей, даже несмотря на ее подлое предательство!

Наверняка она уже на пути к Джакку. Проклятая свалка для нее — в равной мере источник сил и боли. Но Кайло не намерен преследовать ее. Если она этого собирается добиться своим вероломным фортелем, то ее ждет разочарование. У Кайло Рена хватает забот с Хаксом, новым правительством и галактикой.

К тому же он только что лично вырезал верхушку Первого ордена, и еще предстояло довести дело до конца. Так что придется Рей какое-то время позаботиться о себе самостоятельно. Пусть остынет под жарким солнышком Джакку, а он пока потратит свободное время с пользой. И к лучшему — Рей не будет рядом, если понадобится казнить еще парочку сторонников Хакса.

И кто знает? Может, Рей вскоре одумается и вернется? Может, такие размолвки случаются у всех пар? Избыток стресса, накопившиеся неразрешенные проблемы рано или поздно выплескиваются наружу… «Как знать… Но кажется вполне естественным», — решил Кайло, шагая мимо командного центра к лифту, чтобы попасть в ангар.

Коммандер Кенеди нагнал его вовремя, проскользнув в двери в последний момент.

— Будьте начеку, коммандер, — предостерег Кайло. — Подписанный сегодня договор привел к тому, что многие разногласия в высших кругах вышли на поверхность.

— Так точно, сэр. Хакс?

— Да. У моей правой руки немалые амбиции.

Коммандер задумчиво кивнул.

— Об этом давно ходят слухи, сэр.

— И они правдивы. Хакс попытается саботировать работу Сената, он не станет проявлять особо рвения, дабы претворить договор в жизнь. Ему требуется наш провал, чтобы заново разжечь конфликт и доказать свою правоту, — Кайло цепко оглядел своего помощника. — Хакс уже довел до всеобщего сведения, что ему претят достигнутые мирные договоренности.

Они вышли в ангар, направляясь к подготовленному к вылету шаттлу… Но в ангаре царила какая-то суматоха… стрельба.

Разумеется, виновницей была Рей.

Кайло замер на месте. Он сразу увидел ее в кабине «Сайленсера» — она отчаянно колотила по консоли управления. Словно что-то почувствовав, Рей подняла взгляд, и их глаза встретились. На несколько секунд время словно остановилось.

«Пожалуйста, Рей, — мысленно взмолился он. — Не покидай меня. Пожалуйста… Не делай этого…»

Но было поздно — корабль уже поднялся в воздух. Чтоб тебя! Он надеялся, что она уже улетела, что ему не придется наблюдать за тем, как она снова бросает его, делая мучительный выбор.

Он легко мог приказать штурмовикам отступить. Он мог заморозить бластерный залп. Он мог остановить ее, попытаться уговорить… Или мог просто приказать перехватить корабль лучом захвата, не дав Рей уйти в гиперпространство. Или подстрелить ее… Выхватить меч и, метнув его, Силой покромсать кабину в клочья — в отместку за свое разбитое сердце. О, этот мучительный выбор и искушения Темной стороны! Для Тьмы естественно доминировать и властвовать. Жаждать отмщения за свою боль. Наброситься, когда отвергают.

Мгновение душераздирающей борьбы Света и Тьмы длилось целую вечность…

Но этого мига колебаний хватило. Рей поторопилась и направила «Сайленсер» к шлюзу, пролетев над его головой. А он молча стоял и смотрел, как она улетает.

Рядом раздался голос Кенеди:

— Кажется, сэр, это был ваш корабль?

Кайло рассеянно кивнул. Он прищурился, глядя в темноту космоса за пределами шлюза, пытаясь понять, был ли прыжок. Да, был. Рей соображала быстро.

— Это второй раз, когда она крадет мой корабль, — пробормотал он.

— Она, сэр? — уточнил Кенеди.

— Рей, — без эмоций отозвался Кайло. — Моя девушка. Была ею, по крайней мере.

— Ах да, джедайка, верно? — Кенеди произнес это без тени иронии или осуждения. — Поднять истребители, сэр?

Кайло покачал головой.

— Не тратьте время. Уже слишком поздно. Кроме того, моя девушка сильна в воздушном бою, — он услышал гордость в собственном голосе, и это неожиданно взволновало и смутило его. — Давайте поспешим на «Супримаси». Свяжитесь с Куатом и закажите мне новый корабль. На этот раз черный, — добавил он, вспомнив, как долго Рей изводила его нынешней расцветкой.

— Так точно, сэр.

Когда они поднимались по трапу, Кайло вдруг спросил:

— Кенеди, у вас есть жена?

— Да, сэр. Она осталась на Салласте, сэр.

— Вы любите ее?

Тот помедлил, прежде чем ответить.

— Мы женаты почти тридцать пять лет.

— Я спросил, любите ли вы ее.

— Большую часть времени — да. Не всегда. Но да, я люблю ее, сэр.

— А я ненавижу женщин, — пробурчал Кайло.

Как только командный шаттл взлетел, Кайло снова вызвал Хакса для уточнения деталей встречи на «Супримаси». Пора открыть карты насчет судьбы его сподвижников. Хакс должен понять, с кем имеет дело.

Встреча должна была пройти в бывшем тронном зале Сноука. В конце концов, это довольно символично, решил Кайло, ведь теперь зал принадлежал ему.

Полет был коротким: отремонтированный корабль Сноука располагался неподалеку от «Финализатора». Как только они сели, Кайло отправил Кенеди на мостик и в одиночестве зашагал в зал. Вовсе не нужны лишние свидетели, если беседа зайдет в тупик — и тогда придется убить Хакса и очередных его подхалимов.

Но стоило Кайло войти в лифт, чтобы подняться в тронный зал, как он с удивлением обнаружил, что генерал Хакс ждет его там — тоже один. Генерала редко можно было застать без разношерстной свиты. Естественно, в конференц-зале полегли далеко не все его сторонники — только наиболее влиятельные. Однако, вероятно, молва уже разошлась, и остальные благоразумно предпочли не высовываться.

— Верховный лидер, — как обычно, Хакс поприветствовал его так, что обращение звучало на грани насмешки.

Но Кайло не поддался на провокацию.

— Генерал.

— Вы позаботились о девчонке?

— Да, — ответил Кайло. — Ее больше нет с нами.

Единственным положительным следствием побега Рей было то, что он избавил Кайло от необходимости лгать Хаксу.

— Хорошо.

Кайло решил сменить тему. Хватит вспоминать ее.

— Выступление прошло отлично, — похоже, он сделал самый большой комплимент Хаксу за все годы их знакомства — ну, насколько он мог припомнить. Он не мог заставить себя сказать нечто большее.

Генерал усмехнулся — и это вызвало у Кайло очередной приступ раздражения. После выходки Рей он был определенно не в настроении терпеть еще и выкрутасы Хакса.

Двери лифта открылись, и двое мужчин проследовали в тронный зал. Кайло быстро огляделся вокруг, вспоминая свое предыдущее посещение этого места. Следы боя с преторианскими стражами исчезли. Интерьер зала полностью восстановили — вплоть до кроваво-красных занавесей.

Как и весь «Супримаси», тронный зал излучал величие. Корабль Сноука выглядел памятником алчности своего первого хозяина, символом его могущества. Учитель беззастенчиво потворствовал себе, периодически упрекая ученика за почти джедайскую умеренность. Сноук ни в чем себе не отказывал, только он мог облачаться в сверкающие золотом одеяния с таким апломбом, что никому в голову не приходило смеяться над его экстравагантностью.

Хакс, должно быть, заметил задумчивый взгляд Кайло, обращенный на красные занавеси.

— Как видите, все так, как и должно быть, Верховный лидер, — гордо объявил он.

Кайло с недовольством глянул на него.

— Терпеть не могу это место, — процедил он. Вид тронного зала напоминал Кайло о том, как Рей плакала, отвергнув предложение править галактикой. И о том, как она бросила его не более часа назад. Настроение у него упало еще ниже — что казалось уже совершенно невозможным. По крайней мере, рядом находился Хакс, на котором в перспективе это настроение можно было сорвать…

— Я не с тобой разговаривал, Рен, — фыркнул Хакс.

Кайло резко развернулся, собираясь устроить наглецу выволочку… Но Хакс не смотрел на него. Кайло проследил за его взглядом, обращенным к трону, и…

Ой… Кайло замер. Он заморгал, потрясенный, не в силах переварить увиденное. Но затем чувства нахлынули стремительно. Потому что… Нет! Великая Сила, нет!

— Добро пожаловать, ученик. Я ожидал тебя.

Кайло уставился на бывшего Учителя, восседавшего на троне. Изуродованное лицо Сноука выглядело точно так же, как и прежде; он, как обычно, сидел, сильно опираясь на правый подлокотник, компенсируя искривление позвоночника. Несмотря на то, что Кайло лично разрубил его тело надвое, облик Учителя абсолютно не изменился. Длинные рукава традиционного одеяния скрывали старые раны на руках.

— Ты удивлен? — насмешливо спросил Сноук. — Не стоит. Ибо я неоднократно повторял: меня нельзя предать. Меня нельзя победить, — Мастер Тьмы издал довольный смешок, на его губах расцвела самоуверенная улыбка. — Я разочаровал тебя, Кайло Рен?

Кайло порывисто шагнул вперед, меч сам собой оказался в его руке, готовый вспыхнуть в любой миг.

— Ты мертв! — проревел он, отвечая видению, хотя чувства говорили, что это не так. Случилось то, чего Кайло боялся все это время. Убить Учителя удалось слишком просто, что, конечно же, было слишком хорошо для того, чтобы оказаться правдой!

Его реакция позабавила Сноука — тот покачал головой.

— Не мертв. Никогда. Доблестная попытка. Отдаю тебе должное, — Учитель пренебрежительно взмахнул тонкопалой кистью, которую в последний раз Кайло видел отрубленной на полу. — Убери оружие. Я тебя не обижу.

Кайло не знал, как реагировать на это обещание — он вообще не знал, что делать! Но убирать меч точно не собирался!

— Я сам убил тебя! — оскалился Кайло. — Возвращайся в Силу, призрак!

Сначала его почтил визитом Люк Скайуокер, а теперь еще и Сноук. Как тут убьешь прошлое, когда оно упорно отказывается умирать!

— О, я не призрак, — промурлыкал Сноук. — Я очень даже живой, пусть сейчас и не подле тебя. Скайуокер не единственный, кто способен создать проекцию в Силе. Я практиковал подобное десятилетия назад. Джедай — сущее дитя в этом деле; он убил себя одной лишь попыткой, — губы Учителя презрительно скривились. — Я ожидал большего от Скайуокера. Но таковы неизбежные последствия, если годами отрезаешь себя от Силы. Джедай ослаб, его навыки насквозь проржавели. Как обычно, юный Скайуокер разочаровал меня.

— Ты — проекция… — осознав, проговорил Кайло.

— Пока — да. Но скоро я вновь обрету плоть — стараниями нашего доброго генерала. А ты еще удивлялся, зачем я держу его при себе, у самой вершины власти. Теперь ты знаешь, — и Учитель вновь проворчал: — Убери меч. Ты не можешь убить меня, и я запрещаю тебе убивать его. Молодого Хакса полезно иметь под рукой, — Сноук одарил генерала лукавой поощрительной улыбкой. — Нет ничего, на что он не готов пойти. От выстрела «Старкиллера» до сбора моих бренных останков. Ты никогда не задумывался, почему он остался в живых после неудачи с супероружием?

Кайло замер с каменным лицом, мысли понеслись вскачь. На него со странным удовлетворением смотрел с трона воскресший Учитель, а рядом сиял самодовольством и злорадством Хакс!

В этот миг все окончательно прояснилось. Кайло понял смысл слов голоса в голове и кошмаров Рей, наглое поведение Хакса и легкость, с которой тот согласился на объявление мира — Хакс знал, что лидерство Кайло надолго не затянется. Без сомнения, генерал все это время снабжал Сноука информацией, и очень похоже на то, что рыжий мерзавец снова выживет, а ученик-узурпатор умрет.

Внезапно Кайло ощутил небывалое облегчение при мысли, что Рей улетела. Она не попадет в лапы Сноуку. «Доброго пути, мятежница Рей», — пожелал он в пустоту, криво усмехнувшись.

Сила действовала таинственными путями, не всегда очевидными поначалу. Несмотря на их отвратительное прощание и его разбитое сердце, Сила уберегла Рей. Теперь Кайло это тоже понимал.

Но как? Как они умудрились проглядеть такое?

— Как тебе удалось? — сердито потребовал он ответа.

Как водится, старый Сноук наслаждался своими козырями, припрятанными в рукаве. Неспешная беседа о Силе доставляла ему такое же удовольствие, как неторопливое убийство.

— Вспомни, чему тебя обучали с детства. В Силе возможно все.

Сноук обожал учить и наставлять — и его вовсе не смущало то, что он одаривал мудростью обреченного ученика.

— Обмануть смерть — это высшее могущество, способность, постигнуть которую дано мне одному. С помощью Силы я могу создавать жизнь, продлевать жизнь и возвращать жизнь, — Сноук поднялся на ноги и медленно спустился с трона. — Ученик, я — бог Силы. И гневный бог в настоящий момент, — добавил он, подняв когтистые руки, и призвал мощную молнию Силы, сбившую Кайло с ног. Меч покатился по полу. — Я тебе велел убрать оружие, — рыкнула проекция. — Дважды!

Он навис над провинившимся учеником, голубоватые лучи слетали с кончиков его пальцев. Учитель не сдерживался. Молнии, предназначенные для того, чтобы указать непокорному ученику его место, все усиливались и усиливались. Даже Хакс выглядел встревоженным.

Но все закончилось столь же внезапно, как и началось.

— Вы свободны, генерал. Нам с учеником предстоит многое обсудить.

Армитаж, этот вечный скользкий приспособленец, принял еще более горделивую позу.

— Как пожелаете, Верховный лидер.

Сноук повторно осчастливил своего рыжего питомца снисходительной улыбкой.

— Возьмите мой шаттл, — проинструктировал он. — И помните, генерал, мой приказ необходимо исполнить в точности: доставить груз, не повредив его. Мой трофей должен прибыть в целости. Никто не должен пострадать.

— Да, Верховный лидер.

Хакс направился к выходу, а Кайло поднялся с пола. Призвав в руку меч, он вернул его на пояс. Бессмысленно сражаться с Силовой проекцией, способной создавать молнии. Кайло не представлял, чего ждать дальше, но ни один из предполагаемых вариантов не обещал благоприятного финала. По ситхской традиции ученик либо убивает учителя, либо расплачивается за неудачную попытку жизнью. Поэтому Кайло безмолвно наблюдал, как учитель поднимается по ступеням к своему высокому трону и неуклюже усаживается.

По крайней мере, он успел сказать Рей, что любит ее… И услышал, что она тоже любит его. Все закончилось плохо, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах выходило, что и к лучшему. Что ж… хотя бы один человек в галактике помянет Кайло Рена добрым словом, когда его не станет. Галактика запомнит безжалостного воина Темной стороны, который правил несколько месяцев и смело попытался заключить мир, но одна-единственная женщина будет помнить человека за маской. Рей запомнит принца из рода Скайуокеров, влюбившегося в сироту с планеты-свалки, будет вспоминать, как он учил ее Силе и показывал драгоценные голокроны деда.

Когда двери лифта за Хаксом закрылись, Сноук молча опустил взор на непокорного ученика. Пока тянулись секунды ожидания, Кайло отчаянно боролся с желанием съежиться. Что бы ни случилось, он должен был мужественно принять приговор

И вот наконец Сноук подался вперед — с неприятно счастливым видом.

— Я знал, что ты справишься. Когда ты, замахнувшись мечом на девчонку, предложил обучать ее, я уже понимал, что ты готов завершить свое обучение. Мне было ведомо, что она явится катализатором твоего возвышения. Да, — удовлетворенно изрек Учитель, — именно тогда пришло время для заключительного шага. Такова древняя традиция… Ученик восстает и свергает учителя.

Кайло пришел в замешательство, не в силах понять радости Сноука.

— Но ты же не умер, — констатировал он очевидное.

— Нет. Я весьма и весьма живой, — Сноук лучился удовлетворением. — Ты не первый, кто пытался убить меня. И не последний. А теперь пора, — он пальцем поманил Кайло вперед. — Преклони колени перед своим Мастером и обратись ко мне подобающим образом. Я прощу твои прегрешения, ученик, а ты простишь мои. Это особенно уместно сегодня, не правда ли? Не ты ли провозгласил сей день днем радости и примирения, Верховный лидер Рен?

Между тем ученик никак не мог уловить, что за игру вел Учитель. Оценив перспективы, Кайло тем не менее предпочел опуститься на колено. Вероятно, он неоднократно пожалеет об этом. Но… Какой у него был выбор?

***

Приземлившись на Джакку, Рей обнаружила, что ее АТ-АТ занят. Впрочем, этому не стоило удивляться — учитывая ее долгое отсутствие. Состояние жилища с виду казалось сносным: сохранились и отметки на стене, и даже вапоратор, который она старательно собрала собственными руками.

Захвативший дом мусорщик был ей незнаком, но им удалось достигнуть компромисса — и Рей тут же перестала сыпать угрозами и спрятала оружие. Опасливо поглядывая на нее, мусорщик поспешно собрал свои пожитки и благополучно удалился. Можно было считать, что конфликт разрешился мирным путем.

Однако при более тщательном осмотре выяснилось, что сделанные Рей запасы воды исчезли. Как и плитка, вместе с небольшой заначкой пайков и зарядок для летного симулятора, который был теперь столь же бесполезен, как и старый датапад, откопанный в развалинах имперских кораблей. Старый спидер, естественно, тоже давно пропал, как и множество других мелких, но знакомых Рей вещей, составлявших ее маленький родной дом. Впрочем, такова жизнь на Джакку: держись крепко за то, что имеешь, иначе быстро всего лишишься.

Разглядывая свое разграбленное жилище, в котором теперь не было ни воды, ни прочих запасов, Рей растерялась. О чем она только думала, решив вернуться сюда? В орденской форме из плотной ткани было жарко, песчинки уже покрывали Рей с ног до головы. Отчаянно хотелось залезть в освежитель, но посреди пустыни эта мечта была неосуществимой. Рей возвратилась сюда, повинуясь инстинкту, с верой в то, что сумеет тут затеряться. Политика на Джакку не имела значения, как и Республика, Сопротивление, а вместе с ними Первый орден. Здесь каждый был сам за себя, в одиночку — среди безымянных отбросов на заставе Ниима.

Рей вздохнула. Никакого счастливого возвращения домой, такого, как показывали в сериалах по голонету. На Джакку ее никто не ждал, тем паче семья, которая никогда не вернется, поэтому пребывание здесь выглядело совершенно бессмысленным. Пустое одинокое существование без намека на малейшие блага цивилизации.

Теперь, когда Рей испробовала вкус настоящей жизни, одиночество страшило ее гораздо больше, чем раньше. Ведь Рей успела познать любовь. И еще волшебную Силу, обещавшую нечто бесподобное. Плюс теперь у нее были враги. Могущественные враги — а не конкуренты-мусорщики, от которых несложно отбиться. Враги, которым известно ее прошлое в Сопротивлении и в Первом ордене, враги, который могут счесть ее существенной угрозой. Ведь Рей узнала множество темных секретов, способных скомпрометировать Верховного лидера Кайло Рена.

Эта мысль заставила Рей оглянуться на ярко-красный «Сайленсер» Бена. Продать корабль целиком не получится. Едва ли найдется безумец, готовый купить украденный истребитель Первого ордена — особенно этот. Но, вероятно, можно снять гипердвигатель и оружейные системы и загнать их контрабандистам тут, на Джакку. Денег навскидку должно хватить, чтобы начать новую жизнь на другой планете.

Ее взгляд упал на потускневшие отметины на стене. Больше такое никогда не повторится! Никаких больше отметок, никогда! Она пробудет на Джакку ровно столько времени, сколько понадобится для продажи запчастей, а потом улетит! Улетит далеко-далеко отсюда, обзаведется документами и начнет новую жизнь под новым именем на новом месте.

Рей обдумывала план действий, когда услышала приближавшийся гул ионных двигателей. Она вылезла из АТ-АТ и, приставив руку козырьком ко лбу, посмотрела в небо. При виде знакомых очертаний идущего на посадку корабля Рей почувствовала, что ее сердце замерло. Без всякого энтузиазма она наблюдала, как черный орденский шаттл опускался на песок.

Бен…

Он все-таки отправился за ней. Он знал, что найдет ее здесь, или выследил ее с помощью новой технологии Ордена?

Да какая разница! Теперь это не имело значения. Он уже был здесь. Не прошло и пары дней, как Бен нашел ее.

Рей тяжело сглотнула.

Полет с Корусанта на Джакку занимал почти двое суток, успел ли он прийти в чувство? Или все еще злился?.. Ее гнев давно стих, уступив место печали и разочарованию.

Благодаря им с Беном галактика встала на путь мира, но по дороге они утратили шанс на счастье. Рей прожила с Беном почти три месяца, и эти дни были самыми яркими в ее жизни. Дни, наполненные открытиями о Силе, а затем работой по прекращению войны. Ночи проходили в жарких поцелуях, в надежных, крепких объятиях Бена. Двое одиночек, они нашли утешение друг в друге, надеясь на лучшее будущее, но их различия были не такими, которые можно игнорировать… Если она вернется к Бену и снова попробует наладить отношения, изменится ли что-нибудь на этот раз? Рей не видела никаких предпосылок к переменам.

Трап шаттла опустился, и по нему протопал отряд штурмовиков.

Да, похоже, Бен продолжал злиться…

Вздохнув, Рей активировала меч. Если она поймет, что Бен в достаточной степени раскаялся, то, возможно, согласится вернуться добровольно. Но ситха с два она сделает это, если он попытается принудить ее!

Штурмовики выстроились у трапа и направили оружие прямо на нее.

Хотят оглушить? Рей неуверенно ждала развязки. Адреналин уже брал свое, готовя тело к битве — словесной и не только. Спустя несколько мгновений она увидела черные блестящие сапоги, ступившие на трап, а затем и самого человека.

Это был не Бен… К ней шел генерал Хакс!

Бен послал за ней Хакса?! Бен в своем уме? Или ей полагалось чувствовать себя польщенной тем, что Верховный лидер поручил эту миссию своему заместителю?

Рей охватило раздражение. Она спала с Беном, поэтому ей представлялось логичным говорить напрямую именно с ним, а не с его дружком, к которому она не питала особо теплых чувств.

— Что тебе надо?! — гаркнула Рей фирменным тоном сборщицы мусора с Джакку.

— Меня прислал Верховный лидер, — усмехнулся генерал. — Пойдем со мной по-хорошему, и тебе не причинят вреда.

Рей крутанула меч и приняла боевую стойку. Если Бен вообразил, что она покорно сдастся Хаксу, то он глубоко заблуждался!

— Никуда я не пойду! — воскликнула она. Дело заключалось не только в том, что она совершенно не верила рыжему проходимцу — у нее возникло очень плохое предчувствие. Точно такое же, как утром, двумя днями раньше, а она давно привыкла доверять своему чутью. Сколько раз в последнее время, поступая ему вопреки, она попадала в ужасные неприятности!

Генерал спокойно кивнул, словно ожидал подобного ответа.

— Лидер предупреждал насчет твоих манер, — фыркнул он и, обернувшись, подал знак кому-то внутри шаттла.

На трапе появились двое штурмовиков, они вели закованную в ограничители женщину — генерала Сопротивления Лею Органу.

Какого ситха?!

— Почему она арестована?! — Рей была возмущена до глубины души. — Ты же сам объявил о ее помиловании два дня назад!

Ответила ей, однако, сама — крайне разгневанная — матриарх Новой Республики:

— Если это называется помилованием, то любопытно узнать, что такое казнь.

— Могу это устроить! — сладко улыбнулся Хакс и кивнул штурмовикам. Один из солдат приставил бластер к виску Органы, а Хакс снова посмотрел на Рей. — Ну что? Пойдешь с нами по доброй воле?

Что-то точно было не так. Бен бы никогда не одобрил подобного!

Или… мог?..

После того, что Рей довелось наблюдать в конференц-зале, уже ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенной. Но даже если Бен санкционировал убийство матери, Рей чувствовала: он сделал бы это сам, лично. Бен бы никогда не отправил Хакса выполнять эту грязную работу. Рей посмотрела в лицо безмолвствовавшей Леи Органы: та выглядела вызывающе невозмутимой — истинная дочь Лорда Вейдера. И это придало Рей смелости.

— Нет, — она медленно покачала головой. — Кайло Рен не поступил бы так. Ты блефуешь! Ты не убьешь ее, потому что тогда он убьет тебя! Он с удовольствием воспользуется поводом покончить с тобой!

— Рен не может убить меня. Он упустил свой шанс, — вкрадчиво произнес Хакс. — Я явился сюда по воле Верховного лидера Сноука, а не самозванца Кайло Рена! — генерал дал ей мгновение на осознание услышанного.

Внезапно Рей стало невероятно жарко, и виной тому было вовсе не палящее пустынное солнце. Бен всегда боялся, что Сноук вновь объявится, и оказался прав!

Рыжий генерал скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты действительно настолько глупа, что полагаешь, будто Сноука сколько-нибудь заботит жизнь Леи Органы? Она наш враг, и ее война проиграна. Ей следовало умереть еще на Крэйте.

Памятуя о противостоянии в тронном зале, Рей понимала, что Сноук-то точно пойдет на все. Да что ему стоит казнить Лею Органу? Едва Рей осознала это, как ее сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Что же делать? Приказав себе отставить панику, Рей решила потянуть время.

— Чего хочет от меня Сноук?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь? — поморщился Хакс. — Ты и твой сообщник Рен должны ответить перед Верховным лидером за свои преступления. За покушение на убийство, за узурпацию власти в Первом ордене и за подрыв нашего дела ради вашего предательского мирного договора! — Видимо, генерал заметил тревогу в ее глазах. — Когда я уходил, Сноук как раз начал поливать Рена молниями. Возьму на себя смелость предположить, что ты следующая на очереди, джедайка!

Ох, бедный Бен… Он еще жив?.. Рей потерянно смотрела вперед. Что сделает с ним Сноук? И… что он сделает с ней?.. Что ж, в любом случае Рей не собиралась быть покорной судьбе дурочкой!

— С чего это мне соглашаться идти с вами, если Сноук намерен пытать меня?

Хакс проигнорировал вопрос и вместо этого поднес к лицу комлинк. Пушки шаттла развернулись в сторону красного истребителя Бена, стоявшего в пределах видимости, и двумя точными выстрелами уничтожили его.

Рей вздрогнула, поняв, что ее шансы на побег и на новую жизнь окончательно потеряны. Оторвав хмурый взгляд от горящих обломков, она вдруг обнаружила, что пушки теперь направлены на нее.

— Выхода нет, — констатировал очевидный факт очень довольный Хакс. — Если ты умрешь сейчас, то заберешь с собой на тот свет генерала Органу. А если согласишься пойти с нами без боя, она будет жить. Таковы условия сделки.

— Ты же сказал, что мне не причинят вреда! — напомнила ему Рей.

— Я лично — никогда, нет. Но не могу поручиться за Сноука. Вы с Реном решили сыграть в опасную игру и проиграли.

Да, он был прав — не имело смысла это отрицать. Встретив взгляд золотисто-карих глаз Леи Органы, Рей почувствовала, что разрывается, не знает, как поступить. Сейчас она впервые осознала, насколько глаза этой женщины похожи на глаза ее сына. На ее лице застыло то же мрачное, надменное выражение, что и у Бена. Наверное, несмотря на все, Бену бы не хотелось, чтобы его мать погибла от выстрела в голову среди дикой пустыни…

Сила нашептывала, что Хакс в своих обещаниях честен. Значит, если она пойдет с ним, то, по крайней мере, останется шанс, что Лее Органе сохранят жизнь. Это немного утешало, хотя Рей не могла отогнать предчувствие, что в итоге они вместе встретят конец, поставленные на колени для приведения приговора в исполнение.

Что их казнь станет для Кайло Рена, мятежного Темного ученика, способом вновь доказать свою верность Сноуку.

С неприятным, тяжелым ощущением неопределенности Рей убрала меч. И склонила голову.

— Ладно. Я пойду с вами.

Настороженно приближаясь к Хаксу, она думала о том, что ей наверняка придется пожалеть об этом решении. Но… Какой у нее был выбор?

Конец второго тома

**Примечание переводчика:**

Следующие заметки — это выжимка из более обширного послесловия, где миссис Блу рассуждает об истории фанфика «Дергая за ниточки» и прочих своих произведениях. Глава большая, поэтому, дабы не задерживаться на ней, я составила краткую выжимку по наиболее близким к «Ниточкам» моментам. Чуть позже я обязательно переведу все целиком и выложу примечания в виде полноценной главы.

**ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ АВТОРА К ПЕРВОМУ И ВТОРОМУ ТОМУ**

**О себе**

Ах, рейло, ты не покидаешь меня! Сколько раз я зарекалась, обещая себе, что не напишу ни одного рейло-фика, пока не закончу «Darker»*. Я уговаривала себя повременить и как следует поработать над новой историей, но судьба распорядилась иначе. После просмотра «Последнего джедая» меня не покидало чувство неопределенности относительно того, куда движется история и почему. В общем, я не была бы собой, если бы не начала рассуждать.

Недавно мне довелось дважды побывать на спектакле — постановке оперы Штрауса «Электра» (пела Кристин Герке** — оперный кумир моего мужа)***. И пусть Штраус никогда не был моим любимым композитором, я слушаю его, и моя реакция неизменно сводится к двум пунктам:

1) все прекрасно, но было бы еще лучше, если бы это писал Вагнер****;

2) оркестровке не помешало бы редактирование.

Схожие чувства посещают меня по поводу моих фиков. Есть другие авторы, которые могли бы написать их намного лучше, и я определенно должна уделять больше внимания редактированию, однако оно требует массу времени и терпения, которых мне недостает. Если бы мне хватало самодисциплины, чтобы написать историю полностью, а затем отредактировать ее с самого начала, мои вещи получались бы более краткими и стройными. Вместо этого я пишу Штраус-версию рейло-фиков. Раздутую напыщенную мелодраму. Сожалею об этом.

Несколько дней назад я присутствовала на банкете в честь Кристин Герке, и она сказала, что «поет персонажей, а не сюжеты». Думаю, это подходящая характеристика того, как я пишу. Я пишу персонажей — их мотивации и конфликты, и сюжет отталкивается от этого.

Я написала много рейло-фиков. Всякий раз детали, фоновая история, мотивы и второстепенные персонажи были похожи. Но наши любовники — нет. Изменяются обстоятельства их отношений, некоторые аспекты персонажей. Говоря проще, это разные версии одной и той же истории. В каждом сюжете отчасти имеются сходства и различия. Что ж, «Последний джедай» немало поработал над рейло и дал мне новую пищу для размышлений над некоторым вещами. И конечно, мне сразу захотелось писать еще и еще! Ведь я такая порывистая.

**О Кайло Рене**

После «Пробуждения Силы» я всегда представляла Кайло гораздо Темнее, чем многие фанаты. «Последний джедай» показал нам Кайло, который начинает как Темный (но противоречивый, как всегда) и заканчивает, будучи Темным. Я думаю, у многих это вызвало удивление. У меня имеются вопросы к «Последнему джедаю», но должна признаться, я предвидела подобный исход. Джей-Джей Абрамс как-то обмолвился о том, что мы увидим восхождение великого врага в этой трилогии, поэтому я знала, что Кайло сосредоточит в своих руках власть и силу. Это повысит ставки впоследствии, если он получил арку редемпшена. Также такой исход выглядел последовательно, поскольку Кайло уже отклонил попытки Люка, Леи и Хана Соло вернуть его к Свету. Было весьма предсказуемо, что он отвергнет и попытку Рей — загадочной девушки и его предполагаемого соперника, которая едва ему знакома.

Итак… После «Последнего джедая» — какие из моих предположений о Кайло оказались правильными? Прежде всего то, каким действительно Темным он был. И противоречивым. Мрачным, расчетливым и амбициозным. Многие выражали недовольство тем, что в «Пробуждении» Кайло предстал перед зрителями жалким подобием Вейдера. Что ж, в «Последнем джедае» мы видим, что Кайло реально хорош. Мастер убийства, Темный Скайуокер, покоряющий галактику. Да здравствует разгневанный и печальный Дарт Рен! Мой уставший подавленный Кайло из «Падавана» все еще по-своему соответствует оригиналу, как и яростный фанатик из «Призраков прошлого», и расчетливый мятежник из «Невосприимчивого к Свету». Я даже могу представить, как этот Кайло превратился бы в поистине жестокого психопата из «Фалькрума», будь у него достаточно времени.

**О Лее**

Я очень сожалею о смерти Кэрри Фишер и о том, что она не примет участия в девятом эпизоде. Я бы с удовольствием понаблюдала за воссоединением матери и сына на экране.

Эта семейная драма будет являться едва ли не центральной частью «Ниточек». Данный подход немного отличается от моего концепта в «Призраках», поскольку конфликт той истории крутится вокруг отношений с отцом. По мере взросления у моих братьев складывались напряженные отношения с нашим отцом, случалось всякое — и хорошее, и плохое, — что отчасти нашло отражение в моих фиках.

Я сама мама маленьких мальчиков, поэтому мне давно хотелось поподробнее изучить отношения Леи и Кайло. Я предприняла попытку в «Фалькруме» (в главе тридцать первой — после того, как Кайло убивает Лею) и в «Невосприимчивом к Свету» («Immune to the Light») (начиная с главы двадцать седьмой, где Сноук уговаривает Лею спасти сына). Эти попытки имели схожую направленность, связанную с отчуждением и враждой между матерью и сыном.

В этой истории будет представлен несколько иной взгляд на взаимодействие Кайло и Леи. Да, Кайло по-прежнему будет злиться на мать, у них слишком разные взгляды на политику, но теперь на первый план выйдут чувства Кайло, который ощущает себя отвергнутым и обиженным. Он любит мать и хочет, чтобы она стала тем, кем никогда не сможет стать: источником одобрения, поддержки, любви и принятия. Их изломанные отношения приносят Кайло больше боли и тоски, чем гнева, ибо нынешний наш Темный принц полон печалей. Все материалы промоушена «Последнего джедая» много раз повторяли этот мотив: Кайло раздираем не столько внутренними конфликтами, как пережитым горем. И он почти смирился с этим, поскольку является человеком, который движим тем, во что он превратился. По иронии судьбы за всю свою жизнь ему редко приходилось выбирать. Вот почему решение убить учителя имело столь важное значение. Именно поэтому Кайло требуется время, чтобы освоиться и добиться успеха в положении Верховного лидера. Проблемы Кайло с матерью находят отражение в его отношениях с Рей, и теперь они усилятся, поскольку Лея Органа вновь вышла на сцену в этом фанфике.

Для тех из вас, кто считает, что отчуждение между сыном и матерью в этой истории слишком глубокое, я хочу пояснить, что меня вдохновил разговор между Люком и Леей из «Последнего джедая». Поначалу меня сильно удивило, что Лея говорит брату о том, что ее сына больше нет. Шокирующее заявление от женщины, которая провела весь фильм в разглагольствованиях о надежде для безнадежно проигрывающих. Создается впечатление, что Лея видела надежду во всем и всех — кроме собственной плоти и крови. Момент выглядел одновременно откровенным своей реалистичностью и выбивающимся из заявленного характера самой Леи. Но мне понравилось. Любовь Леи не безусловна, и я думаю, что это имеет смысл, это отрезвляет. Подход «ненавидеть преступление, а не преступника» не работает в отношении того, как Лея видит собственного сына. И то, что Люк согласился с ней, кажется еще более поразительным — Люк видел добро даже в Дарте Вейдере, но он тоже словно бы считает, что Кайло потерян для них (или, во всяком случае, сам не желает меняться). Конечно, главная проблема заключается в том, что решение (возвращение к Свету), которого хотят положительные персонажи, противоречит желаниям Кайло. Он отверг это мировоззрение. Запомните мои слова и не удивляйтесь, если в девятом эпизоде выйдет так, что Кайло Рен найдет свой собственный путь.

Есть читатели, которые хотят, чтобы одержимая любовь Кайло к Рей была безответной, но это несправедливо по отношению к персонажу. Персона Кайло намного глубже, чем кажется, что прекрасно иллюстрируется, например, сценой, где он отказался убить мать. Я пишу о Темной стороне, и я делаю это неспроста: все разговоры о надежде и сострадании Света — ханжеская чушь, если Свет неспособен сострадать тем, кто находится во Тьме. Читателям, которые хотят видеть упрекающую Кайло во всем и вся моралистку Рей, которой сам Кайло не достоин, не понравятся мои истории, потому что я люблю видеть Свет в Темных персонажах и Тьму в Светлых. А что немаловажно, сам Кайло Рен не желает заслуживать чем-то любовь Рей.

**О Рей**

После нескольких просмотров «Последнего джедая» я поняла, что в фильме есть много вещей, которые мне не по душе. Но персонаж Рей беспокоит меня больше остального. Мне кажется, что «Последний джедай» упустил возможность углубить и усилить ее характер, чтобы увести ее в сторону от совершенной во всем Мэри Сью. Например, сцена, когда жительница пустыни Рей падает в воду и плывет, вообще не паникуя, вызвала у меня ужасное раздражение. Неужели нельзя было показать Рей не полностью идеальной абсолютно во всем? «Последний джедай» фокусируется на горе Рей по поводу семьи, но кто знает, не лгал ли ей Кайло? Мне хочется, чтобы у Рей имелась собственная мотивация, помимо зацикливания на прошлом. Она — безродная девушка, которой хочется найти свое место в мире, однако, при всем прочем, у нее, похоже, нет видимых проблем с социальной адаптацией, чтобы вписаться в то же Сопротивление. Где неловкость при столкновении с сексуально привлекательным и дерзким По Дэмероном? Каковы последствия сцены в тронном зале: Рей не спрашивает себя, правильно ли она поступила и почему? Ничего из этого мы не видим. Серьезно, в персонаже Рей полностью отсутствует самоанализ и любые сомнения. Нам просто показывают, как Рей лихо пилотирует «Сокол» и спасает всех с помощью Силы. Я понимаю, она — герой, который совершает подвиги. Но она слишком легко отмахивается от разочарования после конфронтации с Кайло и Сноуком, а еще в концовке не испытывает никаких проблем в отношении Люка, хотя при их последней встрече с криком колотила старика палкой.

Этот момент, в частности, когда Рей мгновенно набрасывается на Люка, прибегнув к насилию из-за Кайло — буквально сияет с экрана табличкой «сюжетная необходимость». Рей переходит от поиска ответов к избиению Люка, мать вашу, Скайуокера за две секунды, и это ей успешно удается. Серьезно?! Я понимаю, что в Рей присутствует Тьма, что она родом из жестокого мира, и вообще Люк расстроил ее своим отказом в обучении, но я нахожу, что эта драка — полнейший ООС. Совершенно надуманная причина, по которой Рей решает покинуть Люка. И давайте смотреть правде в глаза: Кайло Рен — взрослый мужчина, принимающий собственные решения. Возможно, Люк явился катализатором событий, когда попытался убить племянника, но говорить, что он «создал Кайло Рена» — лишь игра в поиск виноватого, которая уводит сюжет от настоящих виновников: самого Кайло и Сноука. Да, с определенной точки зрения, Кайло — жертва, но когда Рей бежит спасать его, на свой лад повторяя сцену Люка-Вейдера, это взаимодействие выглядит наигранным.

Слава богу, ее затея не сработала. Этот момент очень утешил меня в «Последнем джедае», поскольку по-своему перекликался с «Возвращением джедая». Рей помогает убить Сноука, а Кайло тем не менее остается на Темной стороне. Какой отсюда следует вывод? Одной искры человечности недостаточно, чтобы дарксайдер вернулся к Свету. Ошеломленная Рей не предвидит такого (что опять-таки противоречит ее суровой прагматичной закалке, полученной на Джакку).

Что делать, когда Свет спасает Тьму, а Тьма не хочет спасаться? Что делать, когда знакомый сюжет терпит неудачу? Не забывайте: когда Кайло столкнулся с Ханом Соло, Рей наблюдала за разворачивающимися событиями. Даже Люк предупреждал ее не ходить к Кайло. Так почему же ее так потрясло то, что ее план Спасения не удался? Неужели она не оценила риски, с которыми ей придется столкнуться? И снова это очередной ООС. Поскольку Рей — девушка с Джакку, которая жила, сталкиваясь с рисками бесконечное количество раз. Она может быть идеалисткой, но она же не дура! Будь она дурой, она бы попросту не выжила.

**О гендерных проблемах**

Рей отчаянно хочется быть героиней. Эта отличительная черта персонажа, но в случае По Дэмерона «Последний джедай» предпочитает ставить абсолютно то же самое ему в укор. По желает быть героем и рисковать ради великой цели, но фильм преподносит это как нечто отрицательное. Но когда дело касается Рей, это подается как нечто положительное?

Что ж, вот я — женщина. Я слышала кое-что о гендерных драмах и трудностях, с которыми порой сталкиваются женщины. Но даже я не в силах переварить гендерную динамику в «Последнем джедае», которой буквально тыкают зрителям в лицо. Если по отношению к старой Империи высказывались претензии, что ее верхушка целиком состояла из мужчин, то как объяснить, что в руководстве Сопротивления все, кроме старика Акбара, женщины? Все как одна — ворчливые придирчивые материнские фигуры?

Я вполне могла бы прожить без адмиральши Холдо и ее провального командования в стиле «делайте, как говорю, и не задавайте вопросов». Да, она ушла с треском (спасибо Лукасфильму за избавление от этого персонажа), но она больше создавала проблемы, чем способствовала их решению. Построенный на вере в собственную непогрешимость, воинственный, оскорбительный для подчиненных стиль руководства адмирала Холдо — это не то, чему хочется подражать. Людям не нравится подобный подход, он снижает вашу эффективность как руководителя. Честно, я совсем не против того, что Холдо носила платье для Оскаровской церемонии во время противостояния с Первым орденом, пока все остальные были в форме (даже милую лапочку Роуз облачили в омерзительный убогий мешок). Я целиком за то, чтобы женщины во власти выглядели женственно, и снимаю шляпу перед Райаном Джонсоном за это. Но безумная тиара-нимб на ее голове доконала меня. То есть я все понимаю. Они с Леей играли в переодевания, и тут началась эвакуация. Но почему никто не предупредил костюмеров, что Лора Дерн — не киношная принцесса? Она прекрасная женщина, но скажем откровенно, в пятьдесят — или сколько ей там — не стоит носить тиары в стиле инженю. Ладно, не буду превращать это в обзор «Последнего джедая», но множество подобных мелочей раздражало меня, в отличие от великолепных визуальных эффектов фильма (Крэйт с его красной пылью и хрустальными лисами… О боже, я влюбилась в них!).

Как и во всех моих историях, я получаю сообщения и комментарии с жалобами на то, что я потрошу характер Рей, делаю ее покорной и прочее. Многие читатели хотят видеть вместо Рей Чудо-женщину, готовую к бою в любое время, морально закаленную и физически крутую в любой ситуации. Что ж, по моему мнению, это очень незрелый взгляд на женскую силу. И это делает Рей полностью несоответствующей Кайло в эмоциональном плане. Он — дарксайдер, а у них сложно обстоят дела с эмпатией, поэтому Кайло нужно увидеть что-то свое в человеке, о котором он заботится, например, в Рей. В ее случае он видит подобие собственного опыта, своеобразную версию его любимой матери. В ней его влекут сходства, а не различия.

Для меня это ключевой момент. В конечном счете долговременные отношения основаны на общности. В какой-то момент Кайло и Рей необходимо найти нечто общее, помимо Силы. Им нужно перестать спорить о политике и обрести общую цель. Упорное противодействие приведет к тому, что отношения рейло станут невозможны, как я считаю. Конечно, в первой части этого фанфика вы встретите немало утомительных, набивших оскомину пререканий. Вам кажется, что каждый раз повторялось одно и то же? Что ж, именно так люди спорят о политике. Ты говоришь одно, я говорю другое, и мы оба твердим свое до бесконечности. Таков реальный мир. Вот почему политические дискуссии часто перерастают в ссоры или некрасивые потоки комментариев на фейсбуке. Рей и Кайло в этом плане не исключение.

Где в финале «Последнего джедая» Рей находится эмоционально? Она смущена, разочарована в Кайло и Люке и немного обижена на последнего. Вдобавок остается непроясненной ситуация с Форсбондом. Я понимаю, что фанаты обожают данную сюжетную необходимость, но это совершенно не мое, поэтому я по большей части избегаю ее в моих фанфиках.

**О Сноуке**

Да здравствует Дарт Плэгас! Сноук вернулся, и я уверена, это не вызвало удивления у моих постоянных читателей, знающих сюжеты других моих рейло-историй. Никто не ведает, как Дисней закончит сюжет, но нет лучшего способа представить публике старого Хего Дамаска, убив его и дав ему появиться снова. Мои читатели знают, что я обожаю Сноука (Я даже написала для него предысторию «Пятая жена». Я люблю его почти так же, как Дарта Вейдера (мою вторую по силе любовь))). После «Последнего джедая» я полюбила Сноука еще больше. Его красный тронный зал, его причудливые шмотки, его язвительный сарказм и жизнерадостность Темной стороны, вместе со склонностью к молниям Силы — я хочу сказать, Дисней так показывает комического злодея «Звездных войн» или что?

Но две фразы совершенно убили меня: «Как твоя рана?», обращенная к Кайло, и «Какой запал», после которой я почти уверилась в том, что Рей понравилась Сноуку.

Во всяком случае, если Сноук в итоге окажется просто Сноуком и нам не покажут его связи с прошлым, то я буду разочарована. Черт, да вся история Первого ордена и без того достаточно мутная! Не следует ли прояснить немного этот вопрос, мотивации персонажей? Зачем нам убивать прошлое, если мы даже не знаем, какое оно?

Я по-разному описывала отношения Кайло и Сноука. Обычно они представляли собой некую вариацию отношений отца и сына. Иногда они ладили между собой, иногда нет. Иногда Кайло убивал Сноука, иногда Сноук умирал, а Кайло скорбел по нему, иногда Кайло пытался убить Сноука, терпел неудачу и оставался служить разгневанному Учителю. Не знаю, куда заведет нас повествование на этот раз. Сноук, как и Кайло, непростой парень. Поэтому если в вашей голове засела установка наподобие «Кайло убил своего абузера Сноука», то вот ваш шанс вовремя соскочить. Нынешняя тенденция ставить громкие штампы на людей и персонажей (расист, сексист, абьюзер и все что угодно) не моя стихия. Я уже в том возрасте, когда понимаешь, что люди и жизнь намного сложнее. Жизнь вообще редко бывает простой. Если в добровольном изгнании Люка Скайуокера и есть какой-то смысл, то он заключается в том, что черно-белое джедайское мировоззрение в конечном счете подвело всех.

И — что еще более важно — не лишайте Кайло Рена его личности, делая из него бедного потерянного мальчика, которого использовал злой дядя Сноук. Да, это одна из точек зрения, но далеко не вся история. И это возвращает меня к прошлому выводу: Кайло Рен — тот, кем он хочет быть. Это подтверждается непосредственно, когда он отвергает потуги Рей вернуть его к Свету. У него имелись шансы на редемпшен: «Пробуждение» показало нам попытку Хана, а «Последний джедай» — попытку Рей. Честно, я не представляю, суждено ли Кайло вернуться к Свету (наверное, это возможно, поскольку, в конце концов, Дисней), но я бы дала пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Что ж, как знать, не ждет ли нас в девятке чья-то третья попытка, последствия которой будут более успешными?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Фанфик о Дарте Малгусе и Элине Дару.  
> **Кристин Герке — Электра https://i2.wp.com/www.mercurynews.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/b5a8950sm.jpg?w=620&crop=0%2C0px%2C100%2C9999px Никого не напоминает? :D  
> ***Автор и ее супруг — любители оперы. Причем не только классической, но и современной — в примечаниях к «Его падавану» указано: "Часть вторая этой истории была вдохновлена оперой Джона Адамса «Никсон в Китае», а именно ошеломляющим последним актом. Я видела постановку этой оперы дважды. В Meтрополитен-опера, конечно, и недавно в Хьюстоне".  
> ****Источником вдохновения для миссис Блу при написании «Фалькрума», согласно примечаниям к нему, послужила вагнеровская тетралогия «Кольцо нибелунга». А история про «Невосприимчивого к Свету» («Immune to the Light»), по словам автора, "была вдохновлена… более всего оперой «Тристан и Изольда» Рихарда Вагнера".


	29. Chapter 29

Повинуясь приказу, Кайло Рен преклонил колено перед троном. В прежние времена ему приходилось демонстрировать покорность Учителю бессчетное количество раз, но сейчас бешенство душило его. И Сноук, конечно же, это знал, именно потому и продержал мятежного ученика в коленопреклоненной позе дольше обычного. Намек был понят.

— Встань, ученик, — наконец прозвучал знакомый гулкий голос. — Встань. Нам предстоит многое обсудить.

Не зная наверняка, но догадываясь, к чему все идет, Кайло поднялся на ноги. Слегка отчаявшись, он использовал свой самый веский козырь:

— Скайуокер мертв.

Дядя всегда служил главным поводом для паранойи Учителя, поэтому, с определенной точки зрения, достижение заслуживало похвалы. Во всяком случае, оно хоть как-то могло бы подкрепить его позиции в данный момент — после заключения мирного договора.

Возможно.

В теле еще ощущались остаточные судороги от разящих молний Силы — и это было наказанием только за легкое неподчинение. Какая же кара ожидает его за Сенат?.. Кайло с уверенностью знал только то, что ему очень повезет, если он не лишится руки… или головы.

— Люк Скайуокер! — выплюнул Сноук ненавистное имя. — Нелепое недоразумение Силы! Превосходно, что тебе удалось заманить его в ловушку и вынудить пожертвовать собой! Участь, достойная истинного джедая, не находишь? Символично и показательно. Скайуокер обрел благородную кончину, которой жаждал. Он ушел в небытие, как и Орден джедаев до него.

— Верно, Учитель, — да, с извечной угрозой, исходившей от Люка Скайуокера, было покончено. — Теперь нас ничто не остановит, — Кайло специально выделил это «нас». Не только Хакс умел приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам.

Сноук приподнял бровь, но никак не прокомментировал его высказывание.

— А что насчет другого Скайуокера? По какой причине ты счел возможным пощадить генерала Сопротивления?

О, ну конечно! Эта идея Рей, которую Кайло одобрил.

— Она утратила всякую власть, — шаткое обоснование, но единственное имеющееся. — Ей не хватит сил, чтобы стать полноценной угрозой.

— Она — Скайуокер! — прогремел Сноук. — Не смей недооценивать свою мать! Она воплощает собой моральный дух, то, что может сплотить наших противников! Никогда не забывай, что именно Лея Органа способствовала падению Империю и торжеству Республики!

— Я не хотел делать из нее мученицу, — быстро ответил Кайло. — Ей бы это понравилось.

Сноук хмыкнул и скептически оглядел его.

— Ребенок в маске по-прежнему скучает по мамочке?

Кайло не поддался на провокацию и сохранил трезвый рассудок. Характер у Сноука был непростой, однако рациональность в нем преобладала.

— Ее помилование соответствовало духу мирного договора. Война закончилась, перед нами встали новые задачи. Это был символический жест, только и всего, — Кайло физически ощущал тяжелый взгляд Учителя, пронзающий его насквозь. И решил добавить: — Она ничего для меня не значит.

— Да, — промурлыкал Сноук. — Помнится, Хан Соло для тебя тоже ничего не значил.

Кайло промолчал. Чем меньше поминать этого человека, тем лучше. Но внезапно Сноук перешел к еще более щекотливому вопросу:

— Расскажи-ка мне о девушке.

— О Рей? — машинально переспросил Кайло. И поморщился, понимая, насколько трепетно это прозвучало.

— А у тебя что, гарем в каюте? — ухмыльнулся Сноук. — Ученик, ты прямо растешь в моих глазах.

— Нет, только Рей, Учитель.

— Так я и думал. Причем понадобилось немало времени, — устало вздохнул Сноук. — Кайло Рен, как можно кого-то соблазнить Темной стороной, если не умеешь соблазнять женщину?

Кайло смутился. Подобным сентенциям он бы точно предпочел излюбленные молнии Учителя.

А Сноук, похоже, наслаждался его замешательством.

— Отдам тебе должное. Ты соблазнил не просто женщину. Ты увел со Светлого пути несостоявшегося падавана Скайуокера. Что ж, неплохая работа, — одобрил Учитель. — Не успела она стать джедаем, как ты уже убедил ее нарушить клятвы. Но какая необходимость была прятать ее? С дамой так не подобает обращаться.

Что?..

— Мы старались держаться по отдельности, Учитель, — пробормотал Кайло.

— Я всегда знал, что романтика — это не твое, но неужели нельзя было выбрать более достойную манеру поведения?

Кайло растерялся, запутавшись в тонких намеках Учителя. Казалось, все это не имело смысла.

— Вы же сами намеревались убить ее, — с укором произнес он. — Насколько я помню.

— Нет, ученик. Эта честь предназначалась тебе, — лукаво улыбнулся Сноук. — Тебе предстояло убить ее, но я остановил бы твой клинок. Эта девушка открывает слишком много возможностей, чтобы бесцельно пожертвовать ею. И она довольно мила, должен заметить. Это было испытание, ученик, и ты прошел его.

— Я не понимаю… Я ослушался вас.

— Наконец, — Сноук воздел вверх длиннопалые кисти. — Долгие годы я ждал, что ты проявишь инициативу и начнешь действовать по собственной воле. Что будешь достоин взять на себя ответственность. Как водится, для этого понадобилась девчонка. Она пришла и сделала из тебя мужчину. Как оно прошло? — Ухмылка Сноука — от уха до уха — представляла собой крайне уродливое зрелище. — Юная любовь. Как же она согревает сердца. Открывает столько дорог. Где она сейчас, ученик?

Не было смысла лгать.

— Она ушла от меня сегодня утром, — сообщил Кайло. — Не знаю, куда она направилась.

— Ее местоположение определить нетрудно, — проворчал Сноук. — Как там генерал Хакс охарактеризовал наше гиперпространственное слежение? Дергать за ниточки, да? Но ты и девушка Рей связаны большим. Я знал, что со временем эта связь принесет плоды.

Интересно, Учитель действительно создал их связь или просто бахвалился? Увы, истина, скорее всего, останется тайной, покрытой мраком. Наверное, это не имело особого значения, поскольку шансы Кайло пережить происходящую беседу стремились к отрицательному значению. Хотя еще вероятнее, что такими темпами Сноук раньше заговорит его до смерти.

— Вскоре она даст о себе знать, — загадочно изрек Сноук, сохраняя абсолютную безмятежность. — Ты обучал ее?

— Да, — притворяться опять-таки не было смысла.

— Можно ли ее обратить?

— Нет. Она пребывает в Свете, — Кайло помнил, как Рей потрясло зрелище казни, потрясло настолько, что она бежала прочь от него.

— Соглашусь с тобой, — кивнул Сноук. — В юной Рей дух истинного джедая. Нам следует озаботиться тем, чтобы она в такового не превратилась.

— Скайуокер ничему ее не научил.

— Потому-то она все еще жива, — улыбнулся Сноук. — Что ты собираешься с ней делать?

Вопрос касался их личных отношений? Нет, в этом плане намерения Кайло оставались честными. Он хотел быть вместе с Рей, править с ней галактикой. Теперь эта мечта выглядела неосуществимой… Однако Учитель явно хотел услышать что-то другое.

— Ну же?! — поторопил его Сноук, когда молчание затянулось.

— Я надеялся, что вместе мы достигнем равновесия Силы, — признался Кайло, снова слегка покраснев от собственной смелости.

Брови Учителя поползли вверх.

— Разумеется. Сначала ты завладел моим троном, а затем пожелал узурпировать Силу, — Сноук откинулся на спинку своего величественного кресла и прищурился. Кайло с огромным трудом сохранял невозмутимость под его проницательным взглядом. — Твои амбиции безграничны. Аплодирую тебе, ученик. Но ты — Избранный, поэтому твоя цель достижима. Если бы твой дед был жив, если бы он не получил тех ужасных ранений, он смог бы это совершить. Вейдер истощал себя, поддерживая Силой жизнь в своем теле, поэтому его боль, как физическая, так и душевная, крепко держала его во Тьме, — Сноук странно дернул челюстью. — Как бы там ни было, крайне сомнительно, что Сидиус допустил бы иное. Шив был прирожденным ситхом — во всем.

Голос Учителя сочился пренебрежением.

— Скайуокеру тоже оказалась не по плечу эта задача. Он совершенно не понимал величия цели, ослепленный догмами, которыми пичкали его Кеноби и Йода. Но равновесия невозможно достигнуть одним только Светом, а Скайуокеру никогда не хватало духу принять Тьму. Тьма страшила его. Та, что клубилась в его собственной душе. Тьма в тебе, ученик. И даже в самой Силе, — лицо Сноука приняло загадочное выражение. — Люк Скайуокер презрел свое наследие, отверг свою истинную природу. А ведь он мог бы стать новым Вейдером. Много лет назад, когда он был моложе, даже чем ты, я предложил ему шанс, и он отказался.

Кайло удивленно вскинул голову. Он и не знал, что дядя и Сноук встречались! Наверняка за их встречей крылось нечто большее, хотелось бы знать, что именно. Возможно, это и породило последствия, вылившиеся в резню той роковой ночью в Храме. Бывало, дядя заговаривал о Тьме со своим юным падаваном, и это были пламенные, неистовые проповеди о страшном зле, которое порождает Темная сторона. Люк Скайуокер часто повторял, что, ступив на Темный путь, уже нельзя вернуться.

Однако после трагедии в Храме дядя вовсе не горел желанием противостоять падшему племяннику или Сноуку. Знаменитый мастер-джедай просто-напросто исчез. И этот поступок причинял дополнительную боль. Потому что дело выглядело так, будто героический Люк Скайуокер не побоялся явиться на «Звезду Смерти» в надежде спасти отца, но и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы попытаться помочь племяннику, которому сам заменил отца.

— Задача по плечу тому, кто овладел и Светом, — тем временем продолжал Сноук, — и Тьмой. Вейдер был джедаем, прежде чем стать ситхом. Как и ты, ученик. Как и я.

— Вы были ситхом? — невольно вопросил Кайло, но не получил ответа. Тем не менее Сноук явно был в настроении понастальгировать, поэтому Кайло попытал удачу снова: — Вы были джедаем?

Учитель наклонился вперед.

— Ныне я стар, очень стар, кем я только ни был — в свое время. Кайло Рен, если ты желаешь постигнуть великую тайну, тебе придется изучить истину с разных сторон. Тебе придется познать не только узкие догматические взгляды джедаев или лишенные ограничений постулаты ситхов.

— Кто ты? — выдохнул Кайло.

— У меня много имен, много ипостасей. Я прожил множество жизней под разными личинами. Мое прошлое подобно паутине, сотканной из обмана. Но я никогда не лгал тебе, ученик. Лишь позволял себе немного недоговаривать. И сейчас для тебя пришло время узнать правду.

Кайло нахмурился.

— Кто ты?

— Ты знаешь меня под моим настоящим именем. При рождении меня нарекли Сноуком. Позже меня называли мастером-джедаем Сноуком — до того, как джедаи изгнали меня за заигрывание с Темной стороной. И тогда я нашел себе учителя-ситха и долгие годы постигал их учение. Наконец, я достиг той точки, когда смог увидеть недостатки как тех, так и других. Я давно перестал причислять себя к кому-либо. Ныне я просто Сноук.

По губам Учителя скользнула тонкая улыбка.

— Из меня вышел никудышный джедай, — протянул он с гордостью, и Кайло, в общем-то, готов был ему охотно поверить. — Я задавал слишком много вопросов, на которые никто не желал давать ответы. Посему я отправился искать ответы самостоятельно. Вселенная — довольно рациональное место, ученик. Пророчества, интуиция, легенды — во всем своем многообразии — не являются правильной дорогой к истинному постижению Силы. Джедаи растрачивали время на пустые суеверия. Могущество Силы гораздо проще и достижимее, чем позволяли верить джедаи. Силе не требуются правила и ограничения.

— Ситх из меня получился куда более эффективный, — задумчиво произнес Сноук. — Тьма лучше подходила под мои таланты, — вот в этом Кайло нисколько не сомневался. — Тем не менее и ситхи кое в чем заблуждались. Пожалуй, самое очевидное — это сильная тенденция к перегибам. Среди ситхов было немало мелочных личностей. Жажду власти следует умерять инстинктом самосохранения — как я учил тебя. Избыток Тьмы опасен. Неуравновешенность в сочетании с безрассудством расшатают тебя, — Учитель смерил его пристальным взглядом. — Вспомни свое поражение на «Старкиллере». Не позволяй себе с головой нырнуть во Тьму. Это ослабит тебя. Тьма — это лишь средство, а не цель, ученик.

— Да, Учитель.

— Ситхов ограничивает сама их природа, — продолжил Сноук. — Убивать и искать кого-то на замену — недальновидная стратегия. Риск слишком велик. Скайуокер доказал это собственным примером, разом сразив двух ситхов и покончив с тысячелетним учением. Нетрудно понять, почему на протяжении веков среди ситхов встречалось столько посредственностей. Зачем стремиться к лучшему будущему, если однажды оно само, так сказать, сразит тебя — и это суть учения, так уж оно устроено. Учителя ситхов сознавали, что передача знаний приближает их собственную гибель. Как следствие — от поколения к поколению прогресс замедлялся, — Сноук назидательно поднял палец. — Джедаи были правы в одном: знания необходимо передавать. Это твоя первейшая обязанность, Кайло Рен!

— Да, Учитель, — покорно отозвался Кайло. Конечно, сейчас стоило бы помалкивать, но он не удержался: — Дарт Сидиус основал Империю. Он правил галактикой.

И кстати, Первый орден не останавливался ни перед какими жертвами ради восстановления этой самой Империи. Сколько бы на нее ни наговаривали, в ней не было ничего посредственного. Как и в Дарте Вейдере. Кайло насупился. 

— Последние из ситхов показали себя более чем эффективными.

— Благодаря мне, — самодовольным тоном закончил его фразу Сноук. — К счастью, мое появление способствовало переменам. И тогда, наконец, Великий План осуществился. Чтобы вырастить ситха-императора, понадобился мастер-джедай, — усмехнулся он. — Из Шива Палпатина вышел неплохой ученик, — и добавил, фыркнув: — Но не более.

— Так кто же ты? — спросил Кайло в третий раз.

— Правильная формулировка вопроса: кем я был. В свое время я был наставником Дарта Сидиуса.

— Плэгас? — выдохнул Кайло. Действительно, все совпадало! На него снизошло озарение. — Ты — Плэгас!

— И правда, — улыбнулся Сноук.

Мысли Кайло пустились вскачь.

— Но Сидиус убил тебя, когда ты спал… Это случилось еще до Войны Клонов!

— Да, а ты разрубил меня пополам в этом самом зале, — сухо добавил Сноук. — Как и Шив, ты навечно останешься моим учеником, Кайло Рен. Ты не сможешь убить меня, — предупредил он.

Но Кайло не слушал, обдумывая выводы, которые следовали из неожиданного открытия. Внезапно все обрело смысл. Начиная с того, что Сноук знал, как уничтожить Новую Республику изнутри, почему он отчаянно хотел возродить былую Империю, откуда ему было известны секреты прошлого, и вплоть до того, почему он боялся возрождения джедайского ордена и видел в Люке Скайуокере смертельную угрозу.

Первый орден для Учителя был вторым шансом добиться исполнения мечты, шансом, которого он лишился задолго до рождения Кайло. Ибо Дарт Плэгас Мудрый явился архитектором Империи, править которой ему было не суждено. Он стал безвестным ситхом, годами скрывавшимся в Неизведанных Регионах, и шесть десятилетий прокладывал себе новый путь к власти. Он был забыт, но он не исчез, постоянно, неизбывно присутствуя в галактике. Бессмертный ситхский учитель не вышел из игры даже после того, как все, казалось, было потеряно. Дарт Плэгас обладал несомненным преимуществом, которого не имелось у других: на его стороне было время.

Великая Сила! Кайло с трудом мог переварить это открытие.

— Вы с Сидиусом были той угрозой, которую чувствовали джедаи… Ситхи, затуманившие им взор Темной стороной…

Сноук кивнул.

— Вы спровоцировали Войну Клонов, спонсировали Торговую Федерацию и интриговали в Сенате.

Учитель наклонил голову.

— Все — Империя, «Звезды Смерти»… — О, теперь Кайло хорошо понимал, откуда взялся «Старкиллер». Сноук пожелал обладать более крупной и совершенной версией станций, принадлежавших Сидиусу — такой, которая превосходила бы предшественниц многократно.

— Да, — подтвердил Сноук.

— И ты хотел убить Скайуокера из мести? — что-то подсказывало Кайло, что за одержимостью Учителя его дядей стояла не столько забота о процветании будущей Империи, сколько обыкновенная ситхская мстительность.

— Нет, — Учитель удивил его неожиданным ответом. — Я не желал, чтобы Скайуокер распространял догмы джедаев. Для их учения наступил закат. Если бы Скайуокеру удалось воспитать новое поколение джедаев, они стали бы угрозой для всех нас. Я предпочитаю держать Силу под контролем исключительно моей семьи. Только я решаю, кто будет обучаться и чему.

Семьи Сноука? Учитель никогда не упоминал о семье. Кайло смутился. Какие еще тайны скрывал древний мастер?

— Ученик, отныне и впредь Силой будут править Избранные. Рожденные не в Свете и не во Тьме, они не смогут долго пребывать в какой-либо крайности. Даже Люку Скайуокеру не всегда удавалось сдерживать свои Темные порывы.

Да, Кайло живо припомнил ту ночь, когда проснулся и увидел над собой дядю с занесенным мечом. Как бы решительно Скайуокер ни отрицал этого, но в нем тоже было немало Тьмы.

— Скайуокеры рождены, чтобы принести равновесие в Силу. Твой род был создан с вечным конфликтом в душе. Таков был мой замысел — Избранные, не принадлежащие ни Свету, ни Тьме, способные найти нечто посередине. Равновесие было целью моего творения.

— Твоего творения?.. — эхом откликнулся Кайло.

— Да. В моем ситхском списке достижений ты пропустил самое важное и резонансное мое творение. Я создал твоего деда Энакина Скайуокера с помощью Великой Силы. По моей воле он был зачат мидихлорианами в утробе жалкой, но милой женщины с Татуина.

Кайло буквально уронил челюсть.

— Как такое возможно? — выдохнул он.

Сноук внимательно наблюдал за ним, а затем неторопливо — на этот раз даже с какой-то мягкостью — пояснил:

— В Силе возможно все. Много столетий назад я посвятил жизнь изучению мидихлориан. В них заключается суть Силы, но одно только общее представление о них не раскрывает всей загадки. В лучшем случае они лишь позволяют оценить потенциал, но не выстроить причинно-следственные связи. Однако в результате длительных исследований я узнал их секреты. Посему мне известно, как продлевать жизнь, как создавать и возвращать ее. Все подвластно могуществу Великой Силы.

— Ты… создал моего деда Силой? — Кайло все еще с трудом осознавал услышанное.

— Да, — с величавой серьезностью ответил Сноук и твердо встретил взгляд Кайло. — Энакин Скайуокер, Лорд Вейдер, был моим сыном в Силе.

— Ты создал моего деда Силой, — завороженно повторил Кайло. Такого он не предвидел.

— Да… Прислушайся к своим чувствам, ученик. Ты знаешь, что это правда. Долгожданный Избранный джедаев был сотворен ситхами. Какая ирония, не находишь? Ибо Тьма и Свет будут сосуществовать вечно. Во Вселенной и в самих Скайуокерах. В твоей крови, в твоем сердце, в твоей душе, Кайло Рен! Микромир величайшей мелодии Вселенной.

Но Кайло не удовлетворился полученным объяснением. Одна-единственная семья не в состоянии полностью захватить контроль над Силой!

— Силу невозможно подчинить таким путем! Ведь будут рождаться и другие! Такое не поддается контролю!

— Да, будут рождаться такие, как Рей. Но, в отличие от твоей подружки-мусорщицы, им не удастся найти никого, способного распознать и развить их таланты, — пожал плечами Сноук. — Посему Сила останется лишь нашей вотчиной. Ибо только Скайуокеры будут владеть знаниями о том, как раскрыть ее могущество.

Кайло не нашел, что возразить. Действительно, все три поколения Скайуокеров являлись главными владетелями Силы, вследствие падения ситхов и джедаев. Дело, начатое его дедом, которое завершил он сам. Но получалось, что это была не воля судьбы, а воплотившиеся в жизнь дерзкие планы Сноука.

От Учителя, похоже, не укрылось смятение Кайло — старый Сноук наклонился вперед со своего трона.

— Я совершил это, дабы положить конец тысячелетней войне Силы. Спасти галактику от бесконечного цикла сменявших друг друга крайностей. В войне Тьмы и Света нет победителей и нет побед — только краткосрочные триумфы, которые ведут к хаосу. Твой дед был создан, чтобы покончить с этим раз и навсегда. Он был джедаем, он был ситхом — Избранным Силы, которому предстояло принести порядок в галактику. Но моему бедному Энакину не суждено было это сделать.

— А затем мой дядя отверг тебя… — понимая, к чему все идет, проговорил Кайло.

Сноук встал с трона и спустился по ступеням. Он остановился в нескольких шагах от Кайло.

— Я ждал тебя много лет. Долгое время я вынашивал мечту о том, что род Скайуокеров вернется домой. Ты дал мне шанс, похищенный у меня — вместе с моим сыном Силы. Ты — тот шанс, от которого отрекся Скайуокер.

Кайло сглотнул. В голове до сих пор с трудом укладывалась эта новость. Ох, как непросто… Оставшись в тронном зале наедине со Сноуком, он почти не сомневался, что Учитель казнит его, а не шокирует невероятным открытием.

— Моя мать в курсе?

— Сомневаюсь в этом. Равно как и в том, что твой дядя хоть немного мне поверил, — посетовал Сноук. — С самого начала возникли проблемы. Вейдер усложнил все еще на Беспине. Я пытался сгладить ситуацию, но безрезультатно. Надо было сразу брать дело в свои руки… К тому времени, как я удосужился сделать это, стало уже поздно, — Сноук поморщился. Похоже, отказ Люка Скайуокера все еще вызывал у него болезненную досаду: Учитель ненавидел проигрывать. — После той ночи в Храме Скайуокер, должно быть, понял, что потенциально ты — замена для той роли, которую я прочил ему. Вот почему он ушел. Люк Скайуокер знал, что не сможет убить меня. И — что важнее — он отказался даже пытаться.

— Почему? — вслух удивился Кайло. Дядя, несмотря на все свои недостатки, отнюдь не был трусом.

— По той самой причине, по которой он отказался убивать Вейдера. По той же причине, по которой отказался убить тебя.

— Мы с Вейдером были его семьей, — рассудил Кайло. Люк Скайуокер раз за разом уходил от прямого столкновения. Он даже предпочел бросить меч, чтобы не сражаться с собственным отцом. — Люк не хотел убивать родственников.

— Включая меня, — подсказал Сноук.

Кайло нахмурился.

— Таким образом, я твой…

— Правнук.

Открытие казалось слишком невероятным, но в этот миг Кайло занимала не логика происходящего. Ведь получалось, что ему снова наврали. Сначала родители, потом дядя, а позже еще и Сноук.

Есть хоть кто-нибудь, кому можно доверять?

В очередной раз Кайло почувствовал себя использованным и обманутым. Хотя он давным-давно не был заблудшим подростком, это было… больно.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — выдавил он, взглянув в глаза своему суровому наставнику, которого почитал и ненавидел всей душой. Странное изуродованное лицо Сноука носило следы жестоких поединков, пережитых страданий и долгих лет. Однако сейчас оно удивительным образом излучало редкую эмоцию — сочувствие.

Но не раскаяние.

— Порой ради благополучия тех, кто нам дорог, приходится проявлять жестокость. Я желал, чтобы ты познал Темную сторону, не ограничивая себе ни в чем, как подобает прирожденному ситху. Если бы родственная связь между нами раскрылась, это усложнило бы наши отношения — как Учителя и ученика.

Да, в этом он, несомненно, был прав. Но если бы Кайло знал, что рядом есть кто-то близкий, готовый принять его, это существенно помогло бы ему в то время, когда от него отказалась вся семья. Когда родная мать публично объявила его погибшим.

— Тебе следовало сказать мне… — на самом деле чем дольше Кайло думал об этом, тем сильнее его охватывала ярость. — Я отдал тебе все! — прорычал он и заорал на Учителя: — Все! И ты скрывал это от меня?!

Такую ложь ничем нельзя оправдать!

Кайло не сводил со Сноука сурового взгляда. После отвратительной, душераздирающей ссоры с Рей он явился сюда, собираясь разобраться с Хаксом, и обнаружил проекцию возродившегося Учителя-не-ситха-и-не-джедая, встретившего его молниями и безумными известиями! Да будь все проклято! Что за день!

Сноук опять заметно смягчился.

— Ты был молод. У тебя хватало проблем с семейным наследием. Ты был не готов нести еще и это бремя. Я всегда желал открыть тебе истину, откладывая это до того момента, когда твое обучение завершится.

Но Кайло чувствовал, что эти слова правдивы лишь наполовину. Он сжал зубы — внутри все кипело. Чистое совпадение, что Учитель решил открыться ему сейчас, после того, как ученик восстал и отнял у него власть над Первым орденом! А может, Сноук плел новые козни, чтобы вернуть его верность — через притязания на родство? Или бывший Дарт Плэгас действительно старейший в роду Скайуокеров, возжелавший править галактикой вместе со своим потомком?

Сноук со свойственной ему гибкостью плавно сменил подход.

— Кайло Рен, ты покорил галактику, уничтожил Орден джедаев и сразил своего Учителя. Ты обрел мудрость, опыт и власть. Ныне ты в силах принять правду о нашем роде. Именно тебе доверено будущее нашей семьи.

Кайло отвернулся с отвращением. Чем это странное «творение в Силе» отличается от прочих трагедий его семьи, преследовавших его годами? По этой части никому не сравниться со Скайуокерами. Много ли значит лишний скелет в шкафу, если ты родился в самой ненормальной семье галактики?

Сноук остался невозмутим.

— Я знал, что у тебя все получится. Наконец-то у меня появился новый Вейдер. Как же я горжусь тобой, ученик! Твой дед тоже бы гордился.

«Вряд ли», — мысленно не согласился с ним Кайло. Чутье подсказывало, что Вейдера разочаровало бы его сегодняшнее расставание с Рей. И то, что он не придушил Хакса, пока имелась прекрасная возможность. Интересно, открыл ли Сноук Дарту Вейдеру тайну своего отцовства? Впрочем, какая теперь разница. Кайло услышал достаточно. Развернувшись, он направился к выходу.

Но не успел сделать и двух шагов, как молния сбила его с ног.

— Я не отпускал тебя, — добрый дедушка Сноук исчез, уступив место строгому Учителю, чей голос был холоднее ветров Хота. И этот Учитель не терпел неповиновения.

Кайло, однако, было плевать. Он молча встал с пола и продолжил путь — но снова оказался повержен на колени слепящей вспышкой Темной стороны.

Страдая от боли и тяжело дыша, Кайло поднял голову и увидел возвышавшегося над ним Учителя. Как ни странно, Сноук казался обеспокоенным — по контрасту с тем, что он сказал:

— Считай, что тебе повезло. Если бы ты не принадлежал к моей семье — уже давно был бы мертв. Никому другому я не позволил бы узурпировать власть над моей новой Империей и уйти безнаказанным.

Значит, содеянное все-таки сойдет ему с рук? Но у Кайло в душе не было покоя. Если это победа, то он предпочел бы поражение. Внутри царила пустота. Сейчас единственное, чего он желал, так это уйти и зализать раны. Те двое, кому он доверял — Сноук и Рей — предали его.

В этот миг Кайло ненавидел саму мысль о том, что он Скайуокер. Его утомили разрушающие его жизнь ожидания и бремя судьбы, семейные тайны и интриги, личные и политические дрязги, неизменно выливавшиеся в гражданскую войну! Рей мечтала о семье, но она понятия не имела, скольких проблем избежала. Кайло Рен в очередной раз убедился, что ненавидит собственную семью, теперь — о радость — включавшую и Сноука!

Он едва расслышал, как тот провозгласил:

— Ученик, ты продолжишь начатое в качестве Верховного лидера Первого ордена. Я ограничусь руководством из-за кулис. Вместе мы будем править галактикой, как отец и сын — ты мне как сын.

Зря он так сказал. Кайло выпрямился и зашагал к дверям. На сей раз Учитель позволил ему это.

— Сенат обсудим в следующий раз, — бросил он напоследок. Поскольку Сноук, конечно, не мог не оставить последнее слово за собой.


	30. Chapter 30

Покинув тронный зал, Кайло отправился искать утешения туда же, куда и всегда: в медитационную камеру, к единственной вещи, способной помочь ему — искореженной маске деда. Если и существовал кто-то, кто сумел бы понять его смятение, этим человеком был Дарт Вейдер. Шедший путем джедая, он тоже пал на Темную сторону, дабы найти ответы там, и присягнул деспотичному Учителю. Дарт Вейдер тоже был Избранным, разрывавшимся между Светом и Тьмой. Отчего-то Кайло не сомневался, что, если бы дед выжил на «Звезде Смерти», он вновь вернулся бы к Тьме. Ибо повторение цикла — участь Скайуокеров, их судьба — бороться до конца, не зная покоя.

Сноук уверял, что в вечном конфликте и борьбе и был смысл. Где-то среди мучительных вопросов без ответов скрывался секрет равновесия Силы. Во всяком случае, Кайло тешил себя надеждой на это, но… Если отдельному дарксайдеру было дано вернуться к Свету, то для семьи Скайуокеров словно не существовало искупления. Их род будто преследовал рок.

Теперь Кайло с ясностью осознавал, как изменилась история его жизни. Получилось так, что Бен Соло своим восстанием против семейных ожиданий невольно исполнил их все. Кайло Рен — вот то, чем суждено было стать Бену Соло с самого начала, но тогда он не знал этого. Долгие годы Сноук подводил его к тому, чтобы он исполнил свою судьбу. Учитель ему не лгал, даже в тот день, когда приказал казнить Рей. Старый Сноук всегда характеризовал обучение как процесс самопознания — что тоже оказалось правдой. Просто в итоге Кайло предстояло обнаружить гораздо больше, чем он рассчитывал изначально.

На него давило то, что череда событий раскручивалась не случайно. Кайло было отвратительно чувствовать себя чьей-то пешкой. Теперь он понимал, каково приходилось клонам Старой Республики, что означает быть созданным для участи, которую заранее выбрали для тебя другие, осознавать, что все предопределено.

Но таинственной дланью, направлявшей его жизнь, была не судьба в лице Силы, а Сноук. Как ученик, Кайло привык находиться в подчинении, однако знание о том, что он рожден именно для этой цели, выбивало его из колеи. Но переживания, война и Сила отходили на второй план. Как, впрочем, и амбиции, власть и слава. Его жизнь отличалась от жизни других. И теперь Кайло знал почему. Он не только очередной вестник перемен Силы, а Скайуокер, обреченный с рождения, и его жизни не суждено стать иной.

У обычных людей обязательства и ограничения являются неотъемлемой частью жизни. На работе, в семье есть то, что тебе приходится делать. То, чего от тебя ожидают, нравится тебе или нет. Такова жизнь, и тебе приходится справляться. Однако жизнь Кайло Рена была лишена этих повседневных забот.

Было ли в этом что-то новое? Вряд ли. Нет. Откровения Сноука всего лишь расширили список поводов для ропота, не принеся ничего, кроме уже знакомого разочарования.

«О, дедушка, — воззвал Кайло, глядя на остатки легендарной маски. — Как жаль, что меня направляешь не ты, а Сноук. Знал ли ты о том, что он открыл мне? Это правда?»

Кайло просидел, медитируя, больше часа, пытаясь отыскать ответы в Силе. Но любимый дед хранил молчание.

Полный глубочайшего разочарования, Кайло вздохнул. И в тот же миг его охватило странное чувство… То самое, которого он не испытывал очень давно.

Наверное, стоило возблагодарить удачу за то, что Сила решила откликнуться сейчас, после ухода Рей. Если уж им не судьба быть вместе, то он хотя бы имел возможность поговорить с ней. Рей прекрасно умела слушать. Жизнь в одиночестве приучила ее к немногословности. А сейчас, как никогда прежде, она была нужна ему — с ее простыми, но дельными советами. Но ответит ли Рей? Она еще сердится? Вероятно, да… Но выслушать его ей придется.

Внезапно он увидел ее. Рей спала на какой-то скамье. Это что, ее АТ-АТ в пустыне? Кайло не мог разобрать как следует — сказывалось плохое освещение. Четко он видел лишь повернутое к нему ее лицо, на которое откуда-то сверху падал свет.

Кайло безмолвно наблюдал за ней, пока вдруг к лицу Рей не протянулась чья-то — явно не первой молодости человека — рука, убирая упавшую прядку. И необычный, прямо-таки по-матерински заботливый жест позволил понять, что Рей не одна. Не сводя глаз с приметного золотого кольца с синими камнями, Кайло внезапно затаил дыхание. Он точно знал, кому принадлежит эта вещица.

Да чтоб тебя! Его худшие опасения подтвердились! Рей вернулась к Сопротивлению! Прекрасно… Просто великолепно… Апофеоз злосчастий сегодняшнего дня!

«Рей! — громко позвал он в сильном раздражении, которого не собирался скрывать. — Рей! Проснись! — Пусть немедленно бежит от своих проклятых предателей, если ей дорога жизнь. Но прежде ей необходимо узнать о Сноуке! — Рей! — нетерпеливо выдохнул Кайло, но девушка не шелохнулась. Это начинало выводить из себя. Он не знал, как контролировать эту насмешку Силы, поэтому не желал тратить доставшиеся им драгоценные минуты. Рей должна проснуться и открыть глаза, чтобы он поведал ей о происходящем: о Хаксе, о Сноуке и о себе самом. — Рей! Проснись!

«Она не может. Ее усыпили. Они так боятся ее, что под завязку накачали препаратами», — произнес знакомый голос, голос из его детства и юности, в последние десять с лишним лет известный ему лишь по голонету. С ним говорила Лея Органа, конечно же.

Кайло досадливо вздохнул, все еще слегка растерянный от неожиданной встречи с матерью. Что ж, сегодняшний день ставил рекорды по части семейных воссоединений.

«Они? Кто «они»? — переспросил он. — С Рей что-то случилось? Она ранена?»

«Думаю, с ней все в порядке, — ответила его мать. — Так это и есть та самая связь, о которой ты говорил?»

«Да. Выйди вперед. Покажись. Я не вижу ее окружение. Только ее. Где она? Это база Сопротивления?»

«Нет», — Лея Органа возникла из тени, окружавшей скамью. Она неловко держала перед собой руки, и, приглядевшись, Кайло понял, что на ней ограничители. Он не заметил их сразу, поскольку был сосредоточен на Рей.

Теперь он ясно видел свою мать. Она выглядела ужасно — усталая и постаревшая. Когда она успела так состариться? Хотя, вероятно, он слишком привык к образу Леи Органы со старых голоизображений, дерзкой принцессы Восстания и энергичного сенатора Новой Республики.

Нет, она все еще была красива, но ее красота обрела степенную царственность, не присущую ей в молодые годы. Ее лицо выглядело гладким, и даже волосы не особо поседели, но что-то в ней, в ее движениях свидетельствовало о невыразимой усталости. Наверное, виной тому были долгие годы войны… Вообще поразительно, что Лее Органе удалось дотянуть до таких лет. Она прожила дольше, чем любой из Скайуокеров, не считая Сноука. Возможно, причина заключалась в ее упрямстве. Его мать была слишком бескомпромиссной, чтобы просто взять и умереть.

«Что происходит? — потребовал ответа Кайло. — Где ты? Почему Рей с тобой?»

Внезапно появившийся откуда-то штурмовик схватила его мать за плечо и заставил опуститься на скамью.

«Заключенная, я не буду повторять. Займите свое место! — потребовал солдат. — Или вы выполняете приказ, или мы вас тоже успокоим!»

«Что происходит?!» — повторил Кайло с нарастающим нехорошим предчувствием в душе. То, что его мать и Рей оказались в руках Первого ордена, не случайность!

«Об этом мне следует спрашивать у тебя, — посетовала Лея Органа. — Я едва успела отпраздновать свое помилование, как явились твои штурмовики. Я всегда чувствовала неладное, это мирное соглашение выглядело слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой».

«Кто там главный?» — нетерпеливо осведомился Кайло.

«Убийца планет Хакс, — презрительно бросила она. — Этот твой крикливый дружок, ближайший соратник по уничтожению невинных…»

«Он мне не дружок».

«А ты не стесняйся, — отмахнулась мать. — Я была приманкой, чтобы ты смог добраться до Рей. Мы подобрали ее на Джакку. Что случилось, Бен? Почему твоя девушка бросила тебя? Вы поссорились?»

Разумеется, ее догадка была верной, но Кайло не собирался подтверждать это вслух.

«Расскажи, что случилось с Рей».

«Хакс угрожал убить меня, если она не согласится пойти с ним добровольно. Еще он поведал нам, будто бы Сноук жив, как ты и предупреждал раньше. Это правда?»

«Да. Он жив».

«Что ж, в скором времени, по-видимому, я нанесу ему визит. Вместе с Рей».

О Сила! Кайло не думал, что этот день способен стать хуже, но выходило именно так. Сердце застучало чуть быстрее от этих известий. Он надеялся, что Рей удастся укрыться от вездесущих рук Учителя, но удача изменила ей. Теперь Сноук заполучил и ее, и Лею Органу. И конечно же, это вовсе не случайность. Шах и мат, Кайло Рен.

Однако, если Лея Органа и тревожилась, то умело это скрывала, даже напротив, ее глаза пылали праведным гневом. Видя ее настрой, Кайло невольно занервничал — он-то прекрасно знал, что она скажет и сделает, когда увидит Сноука.

«Значит, это была уловка, чтобы затянуть Рей на Темную сторону? Ты убедил ее, что тебе нужна ее помощь, что Сноук мертв — тогда как в действительности все обстояло с точностью до наоборот?»

«Нет».

Их вновь отвлек голос все того же штурмовика:

«Заключенная, с кем вы разговариваете? У вас комлинк?»

«Он не видит тебя», — заметила Лея Органа, обращаясь к Кайло.

«Знаю. Только форсъюзер способен чувствовать Связь. Люк Скайуокер мог. Он нас однажды застукал».

«Не смей говорить о Люке! — взвилась мать, ее глаза вспыхнули. — Не смей произносить его имя!»

«Вот только не надо! И не смей упоминать папу, — предупредил Кайло, с отвращением поморщившись из-за того, насколько жалобно прозвучал его голос. Впрочем, некоторые вещи не менялись: стоило его матери раскрыть рот, как все в его душе буквально вставало на дыбы. — Я не желаю говорить с тобой. Я здесь ради Рей. Мне необходимо поговорить с ней».

«Хорошо. Я передам. Давай быстрее, Бен, и уходи», — Лея Органа вновь превратилась в саму себя — они никогда не была покладистой, всегда вела себя резко. Как и он сам. Им обоим было присуще крайнее нетерпение, они были похожи друг на друга в гораздо большей степени, чем хотелось бы Кайло.

Он собирался рассказать Рей, что Сноук жив, что ей следует быть осторожней. Но он опоздал… И еще ему хотелось объясниться, дать ей понять, почему он совершил то, что совершил, в злосчастном конференц-зале. Возможно, ему удалось бы уговорить ее вернуться… Но теперь было поздно. Поэтому… оставалось самое главное. «Скажи ей, что я люблю ее», — это было единственным, что ему хотелось сказать. Но он не имел намерения делиться сердечными тайнами с матерью.

Пока он решал, что ответить, Лея Органа сама нарушила молчание.

«Знаешь, я была несколько удивлена, когда Рей согласилась пойти с ними добровольно. Полагаю, мне следует поблагодарить ее за то, что она спасла мне жизнь, хотя бы ненадолго. Я не ожидала такого после нашего последнего расставания, — она бросила взгляд на спящую девушку. — Смотрю, на ней орденская форма… Все случилось так, как я и боялась. Теперь она предана тебе».

«Леди, с кем вы разговариваете? — вновь вмешался конвоир и обратился к кому-то за пределами видимости: — Доложите генералу! Тут внештатная ситуация. Старуха чокнулась!»

Лея Органа закатила глаза — в этом, как сразу припомнил Кайло, она была особенно хороша.

«Ох уж это помилование, — вздохнула она. — На "Звезде Смерти" было повеселее».

«Помилование не было уловкой. Его предложила Рей… Идея изначально была ее, как и сам мирный договор. Она проделала невероятную работу», — Кайло осознал, что ни разу не говорил об этом самой Рей. В нервотрепке последующих дней его мысли слишком занимал Хакс и возможный переворот, так что он даже не удосужился поблагодарить свою храбрую девушку за ее вклад. Ситх подери! Он должен был уделять ей больше внимания! Неудивительно, что она решила его бросить!

«Благие намерения… — протянула мать. — В следующий раз сначала согласовывай любые амнистии со своим хозяином».

«Что здесь происходит? — Кайло мгновенно распознал четкий голос, вмешавшийся в их разговор. Надменные, слегка на выдохе интонации могли принадлежать лишь выходцу с Арканиса. Армитажу Хаксу. — Почему вы разговариваете с воздухом?»

Наконец, рыжий генерал появился в поле зрения. Он возвышался над миниатюрной Леей Органой, которая окинула его пристальным взглядом.

«Игнорируй его, — велел Кайло. — Послушай, мама… — как же тяжело было произнести это слово вслух, — мы с Рей… Мы пытались заключить мир. Веришь или нет, но мы с ней пытались сделать галактику лучше. Я пошел на огромные уступки ради мирной сделки, и ты могла бы выказать мне немного благодарности за это…»

«Прочие условия сделки столь же честны, как мое помилование?» — небрежно осведомилась она.

Кайло замялся, ведь ее замечания было отчасти справедливым.

«Не все. Но многие!»

«Отвечайте мне, заключенная! — рявкнул ничего не понимающий Хакс. — Почему вы разговариваете с воздухом?»

Лея Органа только усмехнулась.

Наблюдая за этой сценой сквозь Силу, Кайло тоже не мог не ухмыльнуться. До чего же несуразная ситуация: он спорил с матерью, рядом спала Рей, а Хакс подслушивал, пребывая в недоумении от происходящего. Единственное, чего не хватало для полноты картины, так это призрака Люка Скайуокера, докапывающегося до бывшего ученика с нравоучениями.

Но тут мать обратила свой яд на Хакса.

«Он в курсе, что мы называем его генералом Хагсом*?» — поинтересовалась она у сына.

Улыбка Кайло стала шире.

«Да. И его это бесит».

«Что за… Хотя погодите… Недавно Рен на мостике выдавал похожую ахинею. Он говорил вслух с кем-то, кого там не было… — Во взгляде Хакса загорелось понимание, стоило отдать ему должное: он быстро соображал. — У вас тоже есть Сила! — возмущенно воскликнул он, словно ставя это в упрек Лее Органе. В его голосе смешались отвращение и опаска: — У вас есть Сила, как у Верховного Лидера и у Рена! Как у девчонки!»

«Мне сказать ему? — спросила Лея Органа у сына. — Или он знает?»

«Насчет нас?»

«Да».

«Нет. Об этом знает только Сноук. Но вперед, скажи ему. Хочу посмотреть на его лицо».

Мать криво усмехнулась.

«Я тоже хочу, — с этими словами она повернулась к горделивому молодому генералу. — Да, у меня есть Сила».

«У тебя есть Сила…» — эхом выдохнул Хакс и сделал осторожный шаг назад.

«У всех в моей семье есть Сила, — с достоинством сообщила Лея Органа. — Она есть у меня. Она была у моего отца Дарта Вейдера. Она была у моего брата Люка Скайуокера. И у моего сына-идиота она тоже есть».

Кайло мрачно уставился на торжествующую мать, но все ее внимание было приковано к Хаксу.

«У вас есть сын? — прищурился генерал. — Этого нет в вашем досье».

«О, мой сын весьма одарен Силой».

Ну, вот это уже звучало получше, кисло заключил Кайло, решив игнорировать предыдущий ее комментарий.

«Рен! — Хакса внезапно осенило. Он быстро посмотрел в ту сторону, куда недавно обращалась Лея. — Рен! Ты здесь?»

«Да», — подтвердила Лея.

«Да, он здесь, или да, вы мать Кайло Рена?»

«Да», — безмятежно повторила она.

Кайло с трудом удержался от смеха при виде растерявшегося генерала. Хакса редко удавалось застать врасплох, да так, чтобы ему не хватало слов.

«Мы не афишируем наши родственные отношения», — сдержанно улыбнулась мать.

«Ну разумеется, — поморщился Хакс. — Будь вы моей матерью, я бы тоже не афишировал».

Странно, но его слова неприятно задели Кайло, несмотря на прошлое.

«Ненавижу его», — вздохнул он.

«Как и я!» — рявкнула Лея Органа, уже заметно оживившись и почти превратившись в былую яростную принцессу. Для женщины, столь слепо преданной идеалам Света, в ней было на удивление много Темных веяний, вкупе с острым языком. Но приверженцы демократии обожали ее. Она умела располагать к себе, всегда находя преданных сторонников. И этим — удивительным образом — неожиданно напомнила Кайло Хакса.

«А как насчет Сноука? Он лучше, чем этот парень?» — спросила Лея Органа, ткнув пальцем в генерала.

«Если честно, то нет. Сноук гораздо менее красив, и у него намного больше проблем со здоровьем, — поразмыслив, честно ответил Кайло, ведь, как знать, вдруг это его последняя возможность откровенно пообщаться с матерью. — Тебе известно, кто такой Сноук?»

«Он ситх», — ответила Лея с отвращением.

«Он не ситх! — поправил ее Кайло. — И я тоже не ситх!»

«Тогда кто ты?»

«Я тот, кто я есть. Кайло Рен из Первого ордена, — сейчас он был сам себе хозяином. Несмотря на все, Кайло до сих пор старался сохранять веру в это. — Я руководствуюсь политической целесообразностью, а не какой-то там религией».

«Не считая жестокости и жажды власти, хочешь сказать? — мать подняла брови. — Если ты выглядишь как гизка, ковыляешь как гизка и квакаешь как…»

«Я не ситх! — перебил ее Кайло. Впрочем, Учитель, скорее всего, вообще считал себя богом, будучи слишком великим для обычного ситха. — И Сноук тоже».

«Сноук отрекомендовался Люку ситхом».

Осекшись на мгновение, Кайло тут же сощурился.

«Значит, в то время это действительно было так. Люк встречался с ним очень давно».

Лея Органа покачала головой.

«Еще Люк упоминал, что Сноук бахвалился, будто он наш дед. Встреча произошла много лет назад на Набу. Во время Восстания, еще до Эндора».

«И ты не поверила ему?»

«Люк не верил. С чего бы мне поступать иначе? Он рассказал, что Сноук и Вейдер пытались этой ложью заманить его на Темную сторону. Разве не так это должно работать? Темная сторона любит завлекать красивыми обещаниями, но на поверку ее посулы оказываются пустым звуком».

«Это правда», — повторил Кайло.

«Я доверяю суждению Люка», — возразила мать.

«Это правда, — выдохнул Кайло. Довольно он натерпелся сегодня. — Вейдер верил, что это правда», — и для него это являлось вполне достаточным подтверждением факта.

И все-таки он не выдержал:

«Почему ты не сказала мне? Почему все скрывала от меня? — вспылил Кайло. — Ты говорила, что Дарт Вейдер предал и убил моего деда! И никогда не рассказывала, что существует бывший Лорд ситхов, который заявлял, что он его отец в Силе и мой прадед!»

«Я не хотела отравлять твой разум подобными мыслями, — объяснила Лея Органа. — Я боялась, что ты последуешь за ними на Темную сторону. Но ты все равно именно там и оказался! А чем ты, собственно, недоволен? Ты сделал свой выбор, — прошипела она. — Надеюсь, теперь ты счастлив!»

«Вот только не надо делать вид, что у тебя самой чистые руки! — хмыкнул Кайло. — Массовые убийства Скайуокерам удаются отменно! Тьма или Свет — неважно, мы все живем ради войны! — Да, все, кроме него, пытавшегося вместе с Рей заключить мир. — Я ненавижу нашу семью!»

Вряд ли в его жизни нашелся бы день хуже. Рей, Сноук, а теперь еще и мать! Это уже перебор! Кайло всегда знал, что он вспыльчив, но сейчас эмоции перехлестывали за привычные границы! Бездна! Кайло тщетно замахнулся, как будто пытаясь ударить воздух, и закрыл лицо руками. Скорей бы Связь захлопнулась, эта душевная беседа становилась невыносимой. Нежданный разговор с матерью вывел его из себя. Она заставила его снова почувствовать себя десятилетним!

После долгой паузы мать все-таки заговорила:

«Люк сожалел о том, что случилось. Он сказал мне об этом на Крэйте».

Неужто она решилась сыграть на этом? Ну разумеется!

«Сожалел? Серьезно? Что ж, в таком случае я сожалею с той же искренностью!»

Почему судьба обрекла его родиться в этой проклятой семье? В свой, возможно, последний час мать решила поучаствовать во всесемейном покаянии? Если так, она тоже задолжала ему извинения! Но, судя по ее лицу, до этого было невероятно далеко.

«Перестаньте! — вмешался Хакс, очевидно, оправившись от потрясения после новости о родстве Кайло Рена и злейшего врага Первого ордена. — Прекратите… это делать! С Силой! Перестаньте! Сейчас же, я сказал!»

К чести матери, она рассмеялась, и это еще пуще взбесило Хакса.

«Как ты уживаешься с этим юнцом?» — спросила она сына.

Кайло вздохнул.

«Мне следовало убить его, когда имелась возможность, — сейчас он искренне сожалел о том промедлении. Но было довольно странно обнаружить солидарность с матерью по поводу Хакса. — Хакс побаивается Силы, — добавил он. — Продолжай говорить со мной. Пусть злится».

«Ладно. Где ты?»

«На "Финализаторе" у Корусанта. В своих покоях».

Внезапно глаза матери сузились: она глядела на… Нет, не на него, а на что-то перед ним. На маску!

«Это похоже на…»

«Да».

Лея Органа моргнула и скривилась.

«Откуда ты взял эту штуку? Откопал на Эндоре?!»

«Конечно».

«Ох. Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал! Попахивает чем-то нездоровым. Это омерзительно! Кроме того, чем можно восхищаться в этом существе, в его поступках…»

«Не трогай Вейдера! — грубо перебил он ее. — Не начинай».

«Да прекратите уже!» — негодующе рыкнул Хакс.

Лея Органа наградила генерала снисходительным взглядом.

«Тебе меня не запугать. Для этого нужен кто-то посерьезней».

«Через несколько часов вам предстоит встреча с Верховным лидером Сноуком, — оскалился генерал. — Тогда и проверим вашу храбрость».

«С радостью, — фыркнула Лея Органа. — У меня есть что сказать старине Сноуку».

Кайло с наслаждением окинул взглядом сцену.

«Выскажи ему все, мам, — поддержал ее он. — Не упусти возможность».

«Ты просто ребенок, нацепивший мундир. В Первом ордене есть хоть кто-то старше сорока? — закатила глаза Лея. — Сплошные дети с промытыми мозгами! Все — и штурмовики, и ты, Хакс. Сборище фанатиков с супероружием».

«Вы будете обращаться ко мне "генерал"», — надменно процедил Хакс, что она, естественно, проигнорировала.

«Я была знакома со многими генералами. Вирс. Тагге. Ромоди. У тебя с ними мало общего».

«Не забудь про моффов», — напомнил Кайло.

«Я как раз собиралась это сделать. Я знавала и моффов в свое время. Дизра. Джерджеррод. Гранд-мофф Таркин. Среди прочих. Ты и рядом с ними не стоял. Они были мудрыми и умелыми противниками. Люди с принципами. Люди войны».

«Я не обязан это выслушивать, — простонал Хакс. — Кто-нибудь, введите заключенной седативы. Немедленно!»

«Еще были лорды ситхов, — невозмутимо продолжала Лея. — Дарт Сидиус и мой отец Дарт Вейдер. И не забывай джедая, моего брата Люка. И еще мастера Оби-Вана Кеноби, который вызволил меня со "Звезды Смерти". Я назвала в честь него сына».

Кайло поморщился.

«Не напоминай. Этот проклятый джедай смотрел, как горел Вейдер, и бросил его умирать! Ненавижу этого ублюдка! Безмерно рад, что Вейдер его прикончил!»

Мать неодобрительно глянула на него.

«Следи за языком, Бен. Пожалуйста», — строго заметила она, впервые проявив что-то похожее на материнскую заботу.

«Что? Мне, по-твоему, двенадцать?! Я Кайло Рен, и я могу выражаться так, как, к хатту лысому, хочу! — Кайло сверкнул глазами. — Зато когда отец постоянно ругался, ты…»

«Ах да, спасибо, что напомнил, — тут же переключилась Лея Органа. — Нам нужно поговорить о твоем отце. Ты обязан мне многое объяснить!»

«Не сейчас, мам», — Кайло передернуло от того, как у него дрогнул голос. Будто он по-прежнему ребенок, а не взрослый человек, который правит галактикой во Тьме и славе.

«Почему же нет! — воскликнула она. — Как знать, будет ли у меня другой шанс! — Лея Органа совершенно забыла про Хакса, и, вероятно, это оскорбило генерала больше, чем все остальное, вместе взятое. — Я никогда не прощу тебя за то, что ты хладнокровно убил собственного отца! Откуда такая ненависть, Бен?»

Однажды Рей спрашивала у него о том же.

«Я не ненавидел папу».

Почему же тогда он убил его?.. Дабы ублажить Сноука. Доказать свою преданность и приверженность Темной стороне. И — осознал Кайло с тяжелым сердцем — по этой же причине скоро придется умереть его матери. Хорошо хоть, Сноук сказал, что Рей все еще может быть им полезна… По крайней мере, она выживет.

«Отвечай мне, Бен!»

Он попытался увильнуть от ответа.

«Он действовал в интересах врага, собирался взорвать осциллятор…»

«Вот только не надо пичкать меня ложью про воинский долг! У тебя был выбор! Что же ты за монстр, раз решился пронзить мечом сердце отца? О, Бен, ты натворил массу ужасных вещей, но этот твой поступок отвратительней всего остального!»

«Он был неудачником! — взорвался Кайло. В попытке защититься он всегда набрасывался первым. — Хан Соло был жалким преступником! Он обманывал тебя, он обманывал всех! Радоваться надо, что его больше нет!»

«Я не радуюсь этому. Твой отец был хорошим человеком. У него было доброе сердце, несмотря на ошибки, которые он совершал. Никто не идеален, Бен, — лицо Леи Органы омрачилось. — Я объясню кое-что Сноуку. Он заплатит за то, что сделал с нашей семьей».

Покачав головой, Кайло закатил глаза.

«Что ж, удачи…»

«Рей присутствовала там в тот день, когда ты совершил это преступление. И тем не менее… она предала нас, чтобы сбежать с тобой, — Лея Органа тяжело вздохнула, скользнув взглядом по спящей девушке. — У меня плохое предчувствие насчет ее судьбы. Это вовсе не означает, что я одобряю ее поступок. Но она достойна лучшего, чем ты».

Вот это был болезненный укол, хоть и справедливый. Кайло посмотрел Рей. На ней была знакомая, но запылившаяся форма. Черный цвет посерел — от песка, вероятно. Мысль о том, что Рей сбежала от него на Джакку, вызывала у Кайло особое содрогание. Он так хотел помочь ей справиться с прошлым, оставить ту боль позади, но вместо этого она из-за него же снова оказалась на той проклятой планетке.

Вдруг у Кайло появилось странное щекочущее ощущение в голове, предвещавшее моменты открытия или закрытия Связи. Следовало закругляться с разговором, у них оставалось мало времени.

«Связь вот-вот закроется. Я не могу этим управлять. Передай Рей…»

«Да?» — поторопила его мать, когда он внезапно запнулся.

«Скажи ей… Пожелай… удачи со Сноуком», — но это было совсем не то, что ему хотелось передать.

Присутствие матери и ее перепалка с Хаксом создавали неловкость, ситуация была неудобной. Кайло опустил голову, уткнувшись взглядом в маску деда — но та лишь напомнила об одиноком, ужасном существовании, которое влачил Вейдер, лишившись своей любимой Падме. Как он прожил много лет, терзаемый сожалениями.

И тогда Кайло выпалил:

«Скажи Рей, что я не шутил!»

Но это снова было не совсем верно. Он наговорил Рей кучу глупостей, поэтому она могла понять его совершенно неправильно. И хотя Сноук заявил, что Рей не грозит смерть, как знать, не была ли то очередная ложь, чтобы купить его верность. Сноук способен передумать. Учитель непредсказуем.

Любая встреча Тьма и Света разрушает рамки привычного. Сноук может убить Рей. Сейчас, возможно, у Кайло был последний шанс извиниться перед ней.

«Передай Рей, что я люблю ее, — вырвалось у него. — Пожелай ей удачи и скажи, что я люблю ее… И… это все… »

И, крифф, почему Связь не могла закрыться в этот самый миг? Кайло чувствовал, что краснеет, и не мог встретиться с матерью взглядом.

«Тебе тоже удачи, мам», — пробормотал он, глядя себе под ноги. Унизительно было это сознавать, но в глубине его сердца жила любовь к матери.

И это должно было стать сигналом Лее Органе сказать что-нибудь в ответ. Например, что она тоже любит его, или прощает его, или гордится им, или скучала без него — хоть слово утешения и понимания. Ведь больше случая могло и не представиться!

Но его мать звали Леей Органой.

«Ты втянул нас в эту беду. Надеюсь, ты обрел свое счастье. Это ты во всем виноват».

На этой кислой ноте Сила наконец-то сжалилась над ним и закрыла границы пространства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *непереводимая игра слов: Хакс-Хагс — по англ. «обнимашки».


	31. Chapter 31

Что-то ощутимо кольнуло в ногу.

Рей вздрогнула и вздохнула. Попыталась открыть глаза, но никак не получалось!

— Сделайте дополнительную инъекцию, — произнес нетерпеливый мужской голос. — Скоро посадка, генерал желает, чтобы она проснулась и была в состоянии идти.

Боль повторилась. Однако через секунду Рей пришла в себя. Дыхание давалось с трудом, адреналин бурлил в крови — как естественная реакция, так и простимулированная. Ей удалось сесть, и тут же обнаружилось, что на ней надеты ограничители.

— Где я? — растерянно и немного испуганно спросила Рей. Уж точно не на Джакку.

— В Первом ордене, — коротко ответила Лея Органа. Мать Бена сидела на скамье напротив. По правде говоря, ответ был очевиден, поскольку в помещении находились штурмовики-часовые. Вдобавок в памяти Рей постепенно восстанавливались события последних часов — до того, как она потеряла сознание.

— Сноук. Мы летим к Сноуку.

— Да. Они вырубили тебя перед тем, как занести на борт. Ты спала с самого Джакку.

Испытывая легкое головокружение, Рей выпалила первое, что пришло на ум:

— Сколько это?

— Почти целый день.

— Что я пропустила?..

— Бена.

— Бена?!

Мать Бена кивнула.

— Он был здесь, в Силе. Пытался поговорить с тобой, но ты спала. Нам не удалось тебя разбудить.

Должно быть, снова Связь… И это означало одну очень важную вещь:

— Он жив! — с облегчением воскликнула Рей. — О, хвала Р’ииа, он жив!

— Полагаю, сие верно пока что, — дернула плечом Лея Органа. — Сноук в любом случае не оставит Бена безнаказанным, даже если сохранит ему жизнь. Таковы ситхи. Не питай излишних надежд, — предупредила она, констатируя факт. За Леей Органой не водилось привычки пытаться подсластить пилюлю, чтобы скрыть тяжесть серьезных ситуаций, в которые она сама нередко попадала. — При первой встрече Вейдер отрубил Люку руку. Пытался убедить его присоединиться к Империи. Думаю, это было наказание за взрыв «Звезды Смерти».

Рей качнула головой, кажется, начиная понимать. Это было так очевидно, почему же понимание раньше ускользало от нее?..

— Если Бен выживет, то, мне кажется, его наказанием станем мы, — она быстро заморгала, ведь все вставало на свои места. Пробуждая страх. — В прошлый раз Сноук собирался убить меня, поэтому… — она резко выдохнула, — все так и будет.

— На этот раз ты не одна, — успокоила ее Лея Органа, немного смягчившись при виде ее неприкрытой тревоги. — Я буду с тобой.

Рей снова кивнула. Да, что и говорить, это всяко лучше, чем ничего.

— Бен говорил о том же на Эч-То, — припомнила она с тоской. Ведь все случилось словно только вчера.

— Бен просил передать, что он желает тебе удачи и что… любит тебя, — как-то удрученно добавила генерал. В ее словах сквозило явное неодобрение.

— Так и сказал?

— Да.

Рей опустила взгляд.

— Мы поссорились. Так некрасиво вышло, и я сбежала, — в тот миг, когда слова сорвались с ее губ, Рей уже пожалела о них. С чего вообще ей вздумалось этим делиться? Особенно с Леей Органой, которой явно не нравилось слушать про их с Беном отношения.

— То, что ты оставила его, было правильным поступком, — постановила она. — Но, увы, запоздалым. Не говоря о том, что я не представляю, что ты нашла в моем сыне.

— В нем есть Свет! — возмутилась Рей. — В нем столько Света и надежды… Ему просто не повезло: пришлось на пути к ним натворить много нехорошего, — закончила она слабым голосом, вспомнив побоище на «Финализаторе», разделившее их.

— Серьезно, Рей?! Серьезно?! — в свой черед парировала Лея Органа. — Он Кайло Рен!

— Он больше чем это! — Рей упорно не отступала, хотя толком не понимала, почему это ее настолько заботит.

Мать Бена пришла в еще большее раздражение.

— Ты тоже любишь его, — утвердительно наклонила голову она, в ее голосе слышался укор. — Разве не так?

Рей отвела глаза.

— Да, — глупо было отрицать правду. Даже после конференц-зала.

Лея Органа утомленно вздохнула.

— Да, — подытожила она. — Мы обе покойницы. Что ж, Рей, я была не в восторге, когда ты оставила нас ради Бена, но, похоже, вы вдвоем обрели счастье, хоть и ненадолго.

— Обрели, — согласилась Рей. — Я не жалею, что покинула Сопротивление, генерал.

Война продолжилась бы, независимо от их решения, но не было бы ни мира, ни Сената, останься она с Сопротивлением. И… она бы никогда не почувствовала себя любимой, не узнала бы любви Бена Соло, бывшего Кайло Рена.

Пусть ей было не суждено найти свою семью, она удивительным образом умудрилась обрести того, кто искренне заботился о ней.

Лея Органа неодобрительно покосилась на нее. Раздражение матери Бена было объяснимо, но еще больше тревожило положение, в котором они обе оказались. Рей даже порадовалась, что пробыла в отключке большую часть полета. Иначе она, сидя тут, считала бы часы до казни, и ее настроение точно было бы еще хуже. Глуша поднимающуюся в душе панику, Рей старалась держать страхи под контролем. Но воспоминания о последней стычке со Сноуком пугали ее — и очень.

Не хватало, чтобы генерал Лея заметила, что она дрожит…

Рей стиснула руки, смущенная собственной неуверенностью — а вот мать Бена выглядела совершенно невозмутимой. Интересно, она действительно была настолько бесстрашной или ей попросту было все равно — теперь, когда война проиграна, а ее брат умер?

Они молчали некоторое время, пока звездолет не зашел на посадку. Напряжение возрастало с каждой секундой, и когда Рей почувствовала, что слезы подступают к глазам, Лея Органа внезапно заговорила:

— Меня должны были казнить на первой «Звезде Смерти». Я намного пережила отмеренный мне срок.

Рей чувствовала, что следует что-то сказать.

— Всего четыре года назад я чуть не погибла от голода, — пробормотала она. — Мне тоже очень повезло.

Лея Органа ничего не ответила, поэтому снова наступила тишина.

Один из штурмовиков подошел проверить ограничители Рей, убедиться, что они крепко затянуты. Видимо, конвоиры всерьез ее опасались и к тому же продолжали именовать «джедайской девчонкой». Для пущей надежности командир штурмовиков заковал в ограничители ее ноги. Когда солдаты заканчивали с этим, Лея Органа снова предалась воспоминаниям — и тут уже начала раздражаться Рей.

Ей очень хотелось, чтобы генерал заткнулась. Но генералу, похоже, было на это плевать, равно как и на присутствующих штурмовиков.

— Я сожалею о том, что случилось с моей семьей, — разоткровенничалась она. — Мой развод… Бен… Люк… все это. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы все было иначе.

Лея Органа говорила так, словно никогда не была хозяйкой своей судьбы — чем еще больше вывела из себя Рей. И Рей не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы вонзить нож поглубже:

— Что поделать, многие из нас, простых людей, тоже сожалеют об этом! Из-за вас, Скайуокеров, с вашими войнами, погибли миллиарды! Мое имя будет одним из многих в вашем длинном списке!

Мать Бена на удивление хорошо владела собой, у нее и бровь не шелохнулась.

— Есть что-то еще, о чем ты сожалеешь? — спросила она совершенно серьезно.

— Да, — мотнула головой Рей. — Мне жаль, что я не успела научиться читать. Я едва умею читать, генерал, — вот, ей наконец-то удалось произнести это вслух. И было даже не стыдно. Словно проснулось прежнее чувство независимости, и Рей перестала стыдиться чего-либо вообще.

Покинутое Сопротивление, любовь к Кайло Рену, прошлое мусорщицы с планеты-свалки… Рей была той, кем была. Она сама принимала решения и справлялась с испытаниями, которые посылала судьба. Ее не волновало, что штурмовики услышат, как мать Бена распекает «джедайскую девчонку». Перед лицом приближавшейся смерти такие мелочи не имели значения.

— Ох, Рей, прости, я…

— Да, а чего вы ожидали?! Я всего лишь нищая сирота с Кольца! — выплеснула она свои давно забытые обиды. — Вас с вашей Новой Республикой никогда не заботили люди вроде меня! Вы хотите понять, почему Первый орден существует, генерал? Посмотрите в зеркало!

— Рей…

— Я жила на звездном разрушителе, поэтому знаю, что Первый орден — это не только Сноук, Кайло Рен и генерал Хакс. Дело не только в Силе. Есть много людей, которые устали от того, что происходит вокруг. — Лея Органа открыла рот, собираясь возразить, но Рей опередила ее: — Послушайте, я не защищаю их и их поступки. Но я понимаю, почему они появились, — Рей отвернулась. — Не все из того, что говорит Первый орден, ложь.

— Республика совершила много ошибок… — признала Лея Органа.

— Да, совершила! Мы с Беном пытались уладить хоть что-то, найти золотую середину! Но Сноук, скорее всего, отменит все, чего мы достигли! — И это означало, что ничего не решится, война продолжится. Несколько месяцев, проведенных в Первом ордене, прошли впустую, не считая просыпавшегося в ней чувства к Кайло Рену… До тех пор, пока он не вытащил меч и не зарубил пятьдесят человек у нее на глазах.

Шаттл коснулся поверхности, начал выдвигаться трап. Две женщины смотрели друг на друга в странной безмолвной солидарности.

— Из-за чего вы с Беном поссорились? — вдруг спросила Лея Органа.

— Из-за того, что он убивал людей. Из-за чего же еще?

Рей ощутила, как пульс участился, вместе с тем как приближалось неизбежное. Командир штурмовиков сделал им знак подниматься и указал на выход.

— Под конец в нем Тьмы стало слишком много, как и Света во мне, — несчастным тоном произнесла она. — Но какое-то время все работало.

— В тебе не могло быть избытка Света, — глухим голосом заметила Лея.

— Ой, да заткнитесь! — взорвалась Рей. — В вас-то, конечно, могло!

Это, подумала она вдруг, вероятно, было то самое отношение, которое вынудило маленького Бена испытывать те чувства, которых не следовало. Отношение, которое привело к войне. Отношение, берущее начало в старом Ордене джедаев, которое Люк Скайуокер так хотел изжить. Рей чувствовала себя на грани, невольно оказавшись в шкуре Бена, и была абсолютно не в настроении выслушивать чьи-либо замечания о морали.

— Тихо, заключенные! — рявкнул командир отряда. Он и остальные конвоиры вытянулись по струнке, и в следующее мгновение из кокпита появился генерал Хакс, видимо, что сопроводить пленников по трапу. Чувствуя, как немеют конечности, Рей тяжело передвигала ноги, однако сделала, что велели. Почему-то в первый раз, отправившись к Сноуку по собственной инициативе, она чувствовала себя увереннее. Сейчас же, пока она тащилась по трапу в ограничителях, она старалась призвать на помощь остатки храбрости.

Лея Органа, казалось, не испытывала подобных затруднений.

— Где мы? — спросила она таким тоном, словно была здесь главной.

— Набу, — ответил Хакс. — Смотрите как следует, принцесса. Здесь вам предстоит умереть.

— Среднее Кольцо? Сноук живет в Среднем Кольце? Я думала, он скрывается в Неизведанных Регионах.

— Он живет на Набу.

— Ох. Сколько лет я здесь не была, — генерал Органа окинула взглядом великолепный пейзаж вокруг. — Похоже на Озерный край.

— Так и есть.

Рей тоже восхитилась живописными видами. Что ж, по крайней мере, она умрет не в унылой пустыне. — Я не представляла, что где-то может быть столько зелени, — пробормотала она себе под нос.

Хакс услышал ее.

— Бесполезный мусор, — вздохнул он.

— Повстанческий мусор, генерал, — с усмешкой поправила Лея Органа. — Мы с Рей — повстанческий мусор.

Тому, с каким апломбом держалась мать Бена, можно было только позавидовать. А заодно и самой не падать духом.

— Повстанческий? Вы уверены насчет этого? — парировал Хакс. — Она была подельницей Рена много месяцев подряд. Как знать, на чьей она стороне.

Разговор прекратился, поскольку к ним навстречу вышел пожилой мужчина в черной неброской униформе.

— Добро пожаловать, генерал Хакс, — произнес он с большим достоинством, но не отдал честь, что свидетельствовало о том, что он не принадлежит к военным.

Рей наблюдала, как встречающий оглядел сначала ее, затем Лею Органу. Они, понятно, представляли собой жалкое зрелище. Рей была вся в песке, взъерошенная, ее волосы выбились из обычно аккуратного узла, а мать Бена выглядела немногим лучше, в старом сером платье и плаще, который Рей помнила по Крэйту.

— Хозяин примет вас и своих гостей незамедлительно, — объявил пожилой мужчина, но, прежде чем сопроводить их к Сноуку, взглянул на впечатляющий конвой штурмовиков. — Давайте обойдемся без почетного караула, как вы считаете? — предложил он без тени иронии.

Хакс вздернул подбородок, но не стал возражать. Он отпустил солдат, велев им возвращаться в шаттл.

— А где меч? — вдруг спросил у него незнакомец.

Хакс безучастно взглянул на него.

— Световой меч. Где световой меч?

— В шаттле.

— Он захочет получить меч. Это меч Скайуокера. Он принадлежит семье.

— Замечательно.

По приказу генерала командир отряда конвоиров принес конфискованное у Рей оружие. Старик терпеливо дождался его, несмотря на явно недовольного заминкой Хакса. Кем бы ни был этот встречающий, он, безусловно, занимал более высокое место, чем генерал, в орденской иерархии.

— Сюда, в сад, будьте добры, — старик вел их будто на светскую вечеринку, а не на аудиенцию у Верховного лидера галактики.

Рей чувствовала себя весьма озадаченной таким приемом, но, памятуя об уроках Джакку, помалкивала и глядела в оба. Мать Бена шествовала рядом с ней с поистине королевским достоинством, которому Рей не теряла надежды научиться подражать. Лее Органе уже доводилось бывать заключенной с перспективой смертной казни, поэтому она прекрасно владела собой.

Обходная дорожка к Сноуку вела через раскидистый сад. Маленькую процессию окружали искусно расположенные деревья и цветы. Воздух наполняло беззаботное щебетание птиц, жужжание насекомых, лениво порхающие бабочки. Здешние места напоминали что-то из книги сказок, а не кошмара наяву, в котором оказалась Рей. Мирная, красивая обстановка успокаивала… И еще здесь чувствовалось присутствие Силы. Столько жизни, столько зелени… они умеряли тревогу. Нисколько не похоже на Джакку. На Джакку Рей приходилось быть Светом, который упорно выживал среди смерти и разрухи. А здесь, на Набу, среди яркого сияющего Света скрывался правящий повелитель Тьмы.

Сноук принял их, сидя за столом под большой садовой аркой, оплетенной пышными цветами. Он выглядел так же, как и на «Супримаси», когда Рей его увидела впервые, лишь вместо церемониальной золотой мантии на нем была другая — посветлее и не такая блестящая.

Наверное, он облачился в свою… домашнюю одежду? Которая обескураживающе напоминала наряд, в котором перед Рей предстал Люк Скайуокер на Эч-То.

Рей помнила фигуру, возвышавшуюся на высоком троне, но в нынешней обстановке Сноук выглядел элегантно хрупким. Его лицо по-прежнему не отличалось красотой, кожа казалась розоватой на солнце, а глаза были блекло-голубого цвета. От его облика веяло абсурдной мягкостью. Но Рей знала, что Сноук был монстром, который ненадолго спрятал свои когти.

Генерал Хакс мгновенно отдал честь, а их пожилой сопровождающий низко поклонился. Лея Органа подняла голову и гордо выпрямилась, и Рей, глянув на нее, постаралась ей не уступить. На Джакку ей приходилось сталкиваться со множеством противников, и со Сноуком она тоже справится.

— Ах, леди Вейдер, — Сноук назвал Лею Органу ее давним прозвищем, родившимся после того, как на свет выплыла скандальная тайна ее происхождения. — Какая честь. Не представляете, как долго я ждал встречи с маленькой принцессой Вейдера…

Сноук был заметно доволен этой встречей.

Взгляд, которым Лея Органа наградила его, мог бы заморозить воду на жаркой Джакку. На ее лице отразилось крайнее презрение. Искоса поглядывая на нее, Рей подумала, что сейчас та выглядит как самая настоящая надменная принцесса.

Сноук проигнорировал этот испепеляющий взгляд и обратился уже к ней:

— А вот и юная Рей. Рад приветствовать тебя, моя дорогая. Как же приятно узреть тебя вновь, — его внимательные глаза прошлись по ее запыленной форме. — Сколь отрадно видеть, что в эти непростые дни ты на нашей стороне, — промурлыкал он.

— Это всего лишь одежда, — выдавила Рей.

— Ты носила ее месяцами, — с легкостью возразил Сноук. — Или ты бы предпочла, чтобы я называл тебя лейтенантом Ренатой Соло? — Он одарил Рей ухмылкой и сообщил Лее Органе: — Леди Вейдер, ваша мятежная протеже — наш особый помощник Верховного лидера по вопросам разведки в Сопротивлении. Звучит длинно и с трудом запоминается. Но какая ирония, забавно, не правда ли?

Внимание Леи Органы привлекло имя, а не прозвучавшее звание.

— Соло? — она подняла брови и недоверчиво посмотрела на Рей.

— Да, Соло, — самодовольно подтвердил Сноук. — В ее личном деле указано, что она жена некоего Бена Соло. Интригующе, правда?

— Ты вышла за Бена?! — воскликнула потрясенная Лея. — Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет!

Сноук хмыкнул.

— Нет, принцесса, лучшее только впереди.

— Мы не женаты, — попыталась объясниться Рей, нервозность делала ее тон особенно резким. — Я отказала ему.

Сноук перестал смеяться и, крякнув, нахмурился. Но прежде чем Рей продолжила, он изрек:

— Надеюсь, дорогие дамы простят меня за то, что я не встаю в их присутствии, но я все еще отчасти недееспособен.

— Он мертв! — пылко объявила Рей, обращаясь к Лее Органе.

— О нет, не мертв. Пока еще нет, — поправил ее Сноук, выглядел он при этом до ужаса довольным. — И вообще никогда.

— Я видела, как тебя разрубили пополам! — рявкнула Рей. — Ты мертв!

…широко открытые глаза, вывалившийся изо рта язык, части тела, валявшиеся…

Старый Сноук только пожал плечами.

— Всего лишь раны плоти, дитя. Тем не менее это была доблестная попытка.

— Но ты умер! — не сдавалась Рей, ведь она видела его гибель собственными глазами. — Как ты можешь быть жив?!

— Точно так же, как живешь и дышишь ты, — ответил он. — Сила. Темная сторона Силы — это путь ко многим способностям, которые некоторые могут счесть неестественными. Но возьми на себя смелость, убей меня снова, — дозволил он. — Возьми свое оружие и срази меня. Ибо в смерти я рождаюсь для вечной жизни.

Рей растерянно уставилась на него.

— Ее световой меч, — при упоминании меча Рей хозяином старик, их провожатый, протянул конфискованное оружие Сноуку.

Тот охотно принял оружие, разрубившее его надвое.

— О да. Оружие джедая, — Сноук повертел меч в руках и остро взглянул на Рей. — Теперь-то ты должна понимать, что Кайло Рена никогда не отвратить от Темной стороны Силы. Хотя, — допустил он, — попытка вышла очаровательной. Поведай мне, скольких из моих преторианских стражей сразила ты? Мы с генералом заключили дружеское пари на сей счет.

Что?.. С какой стати они вообще это обсуждали?

Рей нахмурилась.

— Не помню. Разве это имеет значение?

— Конечно, имеет. Рей, в подобных вещах всегда следует вести счет. А теперь вспоминай, — безмятежно приказал Сноук, искусно завуалировав угрозу. — Сколько на твоем счету?

— Трое, — решила Рей, не понимая важности этой информации.

— Ха! Я выиграл, — Сноук торжествующе посмотрел на Хакса. — Но опять же, я обречен вечно побеждать. Усвой это как урок, юная Рей.

Но урок, если таковой и был, совершенно ускользал от ее понимания. И в целом поведение Сноука вызывало у нее недоумение. Разве ему не полагалось пылать гневом и сыпать угрозами, как в тот раз? Разве он не хотел отомстить за мирный договор, подписанный без его ведома?..

Однако, если Сноук и сердился, то никак не демонстрировал этого. И вместо ожидаемого возмездия ей и Лее Органе приходилось напряженно ожидать, пока Сноук продолжал посмеиваться и шутить над ними. Это было… дико. И вдобавок только усугублялось.

— Генерал поставил на то, что за тобой числится по меньшей мере четверо, но я лучше осведомлен. Кайло Рен прекрасно обучен, а Скайуокер не приложил ни малейших усилий, чтобы обучить тебя, — Сноук многозначительно улыбнулся. — Тем не менее ты, должно быть, впечатлила моего ученика, раз он предложил тебе галактику.

Рей распахнула глаза. Откуда Сноук узнал об этом?

— Он ведь предложил тебе галактику, не так ли? — Сноук выжидательно поднял брови. — Побалуй меня, Рей. Мой ученик толкнул речь, схожую с той, что Вейдер произнес перед женой и, позднее, перед собственным сыном? Как я это сделал перед Вейдером? — Глаза Сноука устремились к Лее Органе. — И перед Люком Скайуокером когда-то?

— Да, — признала Рей. Какой смысл это скрывать? Сноук все равно вытащит все, что захочет, из ее головы.

— Я знал! — Сноук с удовлетворенным видом хлопнул по подлокотнику, словно речь шла о соревнованиях, в которых его команда одержала верх. — Кайло Рен — Скайуокер до мозга костей! — возликовал он и обратил свое изуродованное лицо к вражескому генералу. — Леди Вейдер, ты осталась единственной, кому по семейной традиции не предложили то же самое. И посему ты пошла и взяла все сама! Дарт Вейдер гордился бы тобой, какой бы занозой ты для него ни была! Ты истинное сокровище нашей семьи, леди Вейдер!

— Перестань меня так называть! — прорычала Лея Органа.

Но Сноук не придал значения ее словам.

— Из двух близнецов ты всегда была более жесткой. Я прозревал это с самого начала. Ты проявила себя как достойнейший противник, Лея Скайуокер-Органа-Соло, разрушительница «Звезд Смерти» и моего «Старкиллера», основательница Новой Республики, сенатор, генерал, принцесса. У тебя за плечами долгая история, легендарная жизнь и множество ролей, но моя любимая — та, о которой мало кто ведает, — хитрая улыбка медленно исказила уродливые черты Сноука. — Мать, — объявил он с непередаваемым апломбом. — Генерал Хакс, познакомьтесь с вашим противником. Генерал Органа, более известная в избранных кругах как мать Кайло Рена.

— Как стало известно мне по дороге сюда, — кивнул Хакс. Неодобрение буквально исходило от его скривившихся губ и напряженной осанки.

— Что поделать, она оказалась белой вороной в нашей семье. Теперь, когда Люк Скайуокер исчез, лишь сия своенравная дщерь остается отчужденной от меня. Леди Вейдер, я безмерно рад, что ты наконец-то вернулась домой, ко мне, — с неподдельным восхищением в голосе закончил он, выглядя на удивление умиротворенно.

— Здесь не мой дом, — холодно отрезала Лея Органа. — А ты — не моя семья. Люк не верил тебе, не поверю и я.

— Внучка, — подчеркнуто произнес Сноук, — ты можешь отказываться признавать правду, но от этого она не перестанет быть таковой.

— В-внучка?.. — Рей перевела взгляд с матери Бена на Сноука. — Внучка? Да как такое возможно?

— Сила, — с благоговением ответил Сноук.

Лея Органа закатила глаза.

На лице генерала Хакса определенно выразилось отвращение.

— Лея Органа приходится вам внучкой? — Сочувственный взгляд, который он бросил на Сноука, был тем, что один лишь Бен мог бы в полной мере оценить по достоинству, подумалось Рей.

— Верно. Внучкой, — промурлыкал Сноук. — Лорд Вейдер — мой сын, Люк Скайуокер — внук, а Кайло Рен — правнук. В нашей семье бывали и грешники, и праведники, генерал. Все зависит от вашей точки зрения на подобные вещи.

— Это так… так… — генерал Хакс не находил слов, чтобы описать противоречивые, запутанные пути Скайуокеров. — Прискорбно, — дипломатично подытожил он в конце концов.

— Пожалуй. Но обойдемся без сожалений. Генерал, уверяю вас, эта семейная ситуация гораздо ближе к комедии, чем к трагедии, — Сноук поудобнее устроился в кресле и благодушно посмотрел на Рей и Лею Органу. — Сегодня ты доставил сюда все, что мне нужно. Ибо в живых осталось лишь два человека, которыми Кайло Рен когда-либо дорожил. Его непримиримая и неумолимая мать. И его рисковая беременная подружка.

— Подружка?! — Хакс моргнул, очевидно, наконец, сопоставив все факты, ведь в шаттле ему открылась лишь одна сторона разговора.

— Беременная?! — ошарашенно воскликнула Лея Органа.

— Что?! — разинула рот Рей.

— А ты не знала? — Сноук просиял, как гордый будущий дедушка. — Прислушайся к Силе. Внутри тебя растет новая жизнь. Ошибки быть не может. Мои поздравления, Рей. Ничто не могло доставить мне большей радости. Да начнется новое поколение, — добавил он с улыбкой. — Да здравствуют Скайуокеры.

Рей тихо ахнула и посмотрела вниз. Ей с трудом удалось сделать вдох.

— Ох… О нет…

Это правда?.. Да, правда! Каким-то образом она чувствовала, что Сноук не лжет.

Лея Органа мгновенно пришла в ярость.

— Ох, я должна была этого ожидать! — резко развернувшись к Рей, вспылила она. — Я убью Бена за это! Он соблазнил тебя, из-за него ты залетела и…

— З-залетела?.. — хрипло прошептала Рей. Как такое случилось?! Она в ужасе пыталась осознать эту новость.

Но Лея Органа для себя все поняла. Она угрожающе шагнула к Сноуку.

— Если ты считаешь, что выманил у этой семьи еще одного ребенка, ты ошибаешься! — предупредила она, смело встряхнув скованными руками, отчего ограничители — при легком дуновении Силы — слетели на землю.

Она остановилась прямо у кресла Сноука, который даже сидя возвышался над миниатюрной принцессой. Но мать Бена была не из тех, кого стоит списывать со счетов.

— Ты разрушил мою семью! — прорычала она; ее глубокий напряженный голос так напоминал сейчас о ее сыне. — Потому что из-за тебя мой сын превратился в монстра, мой муж и брат мертвы, а галактика порабощена твоей шайкой фанатиков! Я ненавижу тебя! — она не повышала голоса, но эффект от этого был не хуже крика. — Ты хищник и лжец! Военный преступник и тиран! — Ее наманикюренный пальчик яростно ткнулся в сторону Сноука. — Ты никогда не победишь! — выпалила мать Бена, и ее слова подкрепились вспышкой синего огня, сорвавшейся с ее руки и отскочившей от столика, не причинив никому вреда.

Лея Органа глухо вскрикнула и отшатнулась.

Рей сглотнула.

Хакс достал бластер.

Но Сноук только запрокинул голову и расхохотался при виде растерянности принцессы.

— О, но я уже победил. И во всех отношениях, как вижу.

Побледневшая Лея Органа ошарашенно смотрела на свою правую руку.

— Это первый раз, когда тебе удалось создать молнию Силы? Ах, вижу, это так. Прекрасная попытка, прекрасная, — похвалил он, посмеиваясь. — Мне уже не терпится поведать об этом моему ученику. Пусть никто не говорит, что ты не Избранная, — Сноук растянул губы в широкой улыбке. — Истинная леди Вейдер, — он обменялся взглядами с верным старым слугой, стоящим подле него. — Не будем играть в прятки: ты обладаешь Силой в той же мере, как и все мы.

— Я ненавижу Силу, — выдохнула мать Бена, ее голос дрогнул. Она отвернулась и поднесла к губам дрожащую руку. Ее лицо вспыхнуло от стыда. — Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ни у кого из нас не было Силы, — выдавилась она, и в ее глазах блеснули слезы. — И теперь появится р-ребенок. Еще один невинный р-ребенок.

Рей не знала, что и сказать. Эти слезы застали ее врасплох, Рей почувствовала себя неудобно. Лее Органе были несвойственны истерики — даже генерал Хакс неловко топтался на месте.

Сноук, к чести его надо признать, помалкивал, безмолвно наблюдая за тем, как Лея спешно приводила себя в порядок и яростно вытирала глаза. Собравшись, генерал Сопротивления расправила плечи и заметно сглотнула.

— Довольно, — взгляд ее сверкающих глаз не открывался от Сноука. — Не пора ли покончить с этим? Я ненавижу долго ждать.

— В этом убеждении ты ошибаешься, — мягко поправил ее он. — Ты — моя гостья. Тебе не причинят вреда, леди Вейдер. Тебя помиловали, разве нет?

— Я не собираюсь сидеть у тебя в заложницах! — сорвалась мать Бена.

— Ты — моя гостья, — повторил Сноука и указал когтистым пальцем на Рей. — Она — моя заложница. А от тебя, внучка, я желаю услышать советы по поводу нового галактического Сената. Со старым я был неплохо знаком, ты же знаешь Новую Республику не понаслышке. К сожалению, наш генерал Хакс не знает ни о том, ни о другом, и это представляет существенную угрозу исполнению его долга, поскольку ныне он — канцлер нового Сената. Во время твоего пребывания здесь мы с тобой будем учить нашего генерала демократии.

Если бы не охвативший Рей леденящий страх, она бы посмеялась над растерянной физиономией Хакса.

— Я не собираюсь помогать тебе! — твердо сказала Лея Органа. — И никогда к тебе не присоединюсь!

— Отчего же? — вместо споров Сноук перешел к уговорам: — Ты сторонница демократии, не так ли? Разве не в этом весь смысл движения Сопротивления? — Принцесса молчала, и Сноук поддразнил ее: — Если ты, конечно, не передумала, или предпочитаешь, чтобы мы обошлись без Сената?.. Сенат — удобный мальчик для битья, на которого можно свалить все грехи, когда требуется. Но если ты настаиваешь, отбросим его. Мы с учеником более чем способны управлять галактикой, давая указания сверху.

— Соглашайтесь, — робко вмешалась Рей и решилась признаться: — Я отдала Бену ваши мемуары. Он читал их.

— Ты отдала ему мои мемуары?! — Лея Органа была оскорблена до глубины души. — Ну да, как же иначе, — процедила она, смерив Рей пронизывающим взглядом. — Я должна была догадаться об этом, раз уж ты, судя по всему, отдала ему и все прочее.

От едкого замечания Рей вспыхнула. Плевать на желание выжить, лучше бы Сноук убил ее прямо сейчас… Тогда бы не пришлось жить в плену у этой сумасшедшей семейки, с кошмарным генералом Хаксом под боком. И еще беременность! О, Р’ииа, как это случилось?! А как же предусмотрительно сделанный укол на «Финализаторе»?!

Тем временем Сноук снова пожал плечами.

— Кому-то надо было превратить моего ученика в настоящего мужчину. Давно пора, — протянул он, а затем откинулся в кресле с самодовольным видом. — Все идет точно так, как я предвидел.

Зловещая фраза заставила Рей очнуться. Ребенок означал, что она никогда не освободится от Бена. И от Сноука, вероятно.

При этой мысли Рей почувствовала, как кружится голова. К горлу подступала легкая тошнота, и ей внезапно вспомнилось давнее видение Бена о ее беременности и одиночестве на Джакку.

Это то, что ждет ее в будущем?..

Ей суждено стать еще одной обреченной матерью Скайуокера, пытающейся убежать от судьбы?

— Присядь, Рей, — Сноук великодушно указал на кресло, любезно придвинутое к ней Силой. — Ты что-то бледненькая.

Впервые в жизни Рей казалось, что она вот-вот брякнется в обморок.

Тяжело опустившись на сиденье, она зябко обняла себя, не зная, от кого хочет убраться дальше: от ликующего Сноука, полной укора и негодования Леи Органы или высокомерного генерала Хакса.

Они все втроем смотрели на нее. И Рей, глядя на них в ответ, могла лишь вспоминать о том, что следовало прислушаться к предостережению Люка Скайуокера. Потому что Люк был прав, и все вышло совершенно не так, как она думала.

Бен не вернулся к Свету, Сноук не умер, она влюбилась, а теперь еще и ребенок…

Согласилась она на брак или нет, осознала Рей, теперь она неразрывно связана с семьей Скайуокеров. А если из истории можно извлечь какой-то урок — это тот, что обстоятельства, в которые она попала, не сулят ничего хорошего.


	32. Chapter 32

Владения Сноука в Озерном краю на Набу сияли великолепием, и резиденция ничем не уступала пышным садам. Широкие просторные коридоры, переходящие в залитые солнцем залы, полы которых были вымощены камнем и деревом, складывающимися в причудливый орнамент. Убежище Лорда Вейдера окружал драматический огненный пейзаж Мустафара, а бывший Лорд Плэгас, судя по всему, предпочитал классику и роскошь. Слуга Сноука — Рей теперь знала, что его имя Майло — рассказывал историю дома, пока вел их с Леей Органой через шикарные покои.

— Резиденция принадлежала семье еще с Войны Клонов, — объяснял Майло. — В те времена хозяин возглавлял Банковский клан, и Набу была удобным перевалочным пунктом на маршруте к Корусанту и Муунилисту. Семья проводила здесь немало времени, — сообщил он и кратко прошелся по истории виллы в период, когда та на пару десятилетий перешла в руки Лорда Сидиуса, прежде чем Сноук забрал ее обратно. К настоящему моменту, судя по его словам, дела на вилле в целом наладились.

Путь пролегал через анфиладу приемных, а Майло походя указывал на местные достопримечательности. На стенах висели картины, повсюду стояли скульптуры, в одном из залов даже размещалась целая антикварная библиотека. Неспешно шагая, гостьи и сопровождающий достигли своей цели: крыла, которое Майло обозначил — «для семейного пользования». Там он показал Лее Органе ее гостевые апартаменты и пожелал хорошо отдохнуть.

Однако Рей не удостоилась подобной чести — ее доставили в противоположное крыло виллы, к импровизированному медцентру.

— Хозяину требуется поддержка во время реабилитации, — пояснил Майло. — Так что нам повезло, доктора у нас на постоянной основе.

Трое докторов и дроид приступили к осмотру в небольшой уютной палате. Рей услышала, как они подтвердили беременность, а заодно упомянули нехватку веса и отметили достаточно крепкое здоровье. Ей порекомендовали есть полезную пищу, избегать нагрузок и не нервничать. Последнее — в сложившихся обстоятельствах — казалось смешным до идиотизма. Рей обреченно вздохнула.

Затем доктора показали ей снимок малыша внутри нее, и до некоторой степени это позволило ей проникнуться моментом, но, откровенно говоря, ненадолго. Если бы в этот самый миг кто-нибудь толкнул ее в бок и велел просыпаться, Рей без вопросов поверила бы, что случившееся — кошмарный сон.

Поэтому, стоя босиком посреди палаты в одной больничной робе, глядя на снимок и мрачно гадая о том, как отреагирует Бен, она не сразу заметила, что в дверях появился старый Сноук. Его поступь была неторопливой, к тому же тяжелой — он передвигался, опираясь на трость.

— Все идет так, как должно? — осведомился он у своих подчиненных.

— Да, сэр, — ответил старший из докторов. — К счастью, седативы и стимулянты никак не повредили плоду. Также мы получили подтверждение пола, это мальчик.

— Превосходно, — одобрил Сноук.

Но настроение Рей было далеко от превосходного. Этот ребенок… Она даже не могла разобраться в собственных чувствах по поводу него.

— Как?.. — пробормотала она севшим голосом. — Как такое произошло?

— У любых контрацептивов существует возможность осечки, — деликатно пояснил старший доктор, правильно истолковав блеск в глазах Рей. — Вероятность небольшая, но она есть.

— Моя дорогая, — Сноук мягко вступил в разговор, — не существует медикаментов, которые способны помешать магии ситхов. Нет нужды винить в этом себя или моего ученика.

— Что? — выдохнула Рей.

Сноук медленно улыбнулся.

— Сие дитя — Скайуокер, но не сын Кайло Рена.

— Что?.. — Рей открыла рот, не улавливая смысла.

— Дитя было зачато Силой, — пояснил Сноук. — Он не сын моего ученика. Он — мой сын в Силе.

— Твой… сын?.. — пролепетала Рей, но мгновенно отвергла безумную идею, зашипев: — Нет! Нет! Это ложь!

Сноук, однако, остался невозмутим.

— Я создал нового сына Скайуокера, как создал прежнего. Ты представляла собой уникальную возможность, от которой никак нельзя было отказаться. В тебе спит та же великая сила, что и в моем ученике. И поскольку ты решила воспрепятствовать моим планам, мне пришлось взять дело в свои руки.

— О, Р’ииа! — взвизгнула Рей. — Так это ты устроил?!

— Именно, — кивнул Сноук. — В Силе возможно все. Творение — это, вероятно, сама истинная сущность Силы, — задумчиво рассудил он. — Нет лучшего подтверждения моей мощи, чем создание новой жизни.

Рей чувствовала, как от вспыхнувшего гнева у нее застучало в ушах. Не раздумывая, она вскинула руки, и дроид с тремя докторами разлетелись в стороны. Но Сноук и бровью не повел. Какое бы могущество ни скрывалось в Рей, она со своими силами была не ровня Мастеру Тьмы.

Он словно ждал этой ее реакции и заговорил безмятежно, будто бы ничего не случилось:

— Со временем ты примешь сей факт. Из тебя выйдет прекрасная мать, Рей.

— Нет! — взвыла она, пока невольные свидетели с опаской поднимались с пола. — Ни за что!

— Это неизбежно, — без тени сомнения изрек Сноук. — Такова твоя судьба.

— Ни за что! — повторила Рей. Она не собиралась становиться пешкой Темной стороны! В бездну судьбу! И Сноука туда же! Она не позволит собой манипулировать!

— Рей, — Сноук шагнул ближе, почти нависнув над ней. — История Скайуокеров должна была научить тебя. Судьба всегда побеждает. Не пытайся перечить ей или Силе, иначе проиграешь. Сила благоволит нашей семье, и семья будет процветать. Это дитя родится и вырастет в благодати и мудрости, чтобы однажды править галактикой, как положено Избранному.

Рей почувствовала себя так, будто ее окатили ледяной водой. Она застыла, глядя в уродливое лицо Сноука, испытывая весь спектр эмоций, свойственных Темной стороне: гнев, боль, печаль, жажду мести, потерю и страх. Новость о том, кто был настоящим отцом, не говоря о самой беременности, потрясла ее до глубины души. Она чувствовала себя использованной… Так глупо попавшей в ловушку.

— Не попытается ли девушка навредить себе? — рядом раздался голос старшего доктора. — Она кажется весьма расстроенной.

— Не бойтесь, доктор, — отмахнулся Сноук. — Эта девушка — крепкий орешек. Она справится.

— А ребенок?

— Он — Скайуокер. Нас трудно убить. — Сноука снова перевел взгляд на Рей. — Как следует прислушайся к моим словам, — угрожающе прорычал он, помахав пальцем у нее перед носом. — Тебе нигде не спрятаться от меня. Сила всегда покажет мне, где ты. И Первый орден по-прежнему принадлежит мне. Посему, если ты похитишь корабль, чтобы убежать к Кайло Рену, я узнаю об этом. Ты не успеешь добраться до него, тебя раньше схватят верные мне люди.

— Я отказываюсь участвовать в твоих интригах! — прошипела Рей.

— От судьбы не сбежать, — предупредил бывший ситх. — Прими это, пока не пришлось расплачиваться за свою слепоту и невежество. Слишком многим в моей семье довелось выучить сей тяжелый урок. Вряд ли ты захочешь пополнить список, — бросив предостережение на прощание, старый Сноук покинул палату.

Рей отчаянно хотелось побыть одной, чтобы все обдумать. Кроме того, из-за двойной дозы стимулятора голова буквально раскалывалась. Поэтому, когда пришел Майло, чтобы сопроводить ее в отведенные ей покои, она безропотно зашагала за ним.

Оставшись наедине с собой, Рей позволила себе выплакаться, потом приняла душ и снова залилась слезами. Но для того, чтобы выплеснуть горе, слез было недостаточно. И на несколько последующих часов она малодушно поддалась чувству безнадежности и страху.

Жизнь выходила из-под контроля.

По сути, это началось с того дня, как в ней проснулась Сила. Как на ее пути стали встречаться Скайуокеры, один за другим.

Сначала она искала Люка, потом пыталась спасти Бена, оказалась в Сопротивлении, где познакомилась с Леей Органой… затем вернулся Бен. И вот теперь она очутилась в когтях у Сноука. Суровую независимую девушку, привыкшую жить исключительно по собственным правилам, осознание такой неприглядной правды глубоко удручало. Тем более — после сегодняшнего неожиданного поворота событий.

Вероятно, следовало быть более прозорливой. Жизнь рядом со Скайуокерами непредсказуема. Люк на поверку оказался вовсе не героем, которого она искала, даже если, вопреки обстоятельствам, сыграл роль такового для Сопротивления. Вышло так, что под именем Люка Скайуокера в изгнании скрывался исполненный горечи старик, погрязший в собственных ошибках и неудачах. Рей нисколько не стыдилась, что украла у него драгоценные джедайские тексты, хранившие тайные знания, которым он отказался ее учить.

Кайло Рен был монстром и вполне доказал это, хладнокровно убив собственного отца. Он творил ужасные вещи, но Рей видела в нем добро. Бен Соло, которого она полюбила, лелеял столько благородных идей и мечтал исправить ошибки прошлого. В нем не угасала странная надежда на будущее, удивительным образом сочетавшаяся с его Темной стороной. И несмотря на всю его жестокость и агрессивность, этому человеку — открывшемуся только ей — было очень легко разбить сердце.

Казалось бы, Лея Органа была единственной среди Скайуокеров, чьи действия соответствовали образу мыслей. Мать Бена никогда не шла против собственных принципов — тех, что декларировала в голонете. Она была благородной и храброй в своем пылком стремлении к высоким целям, но для сына… К Бену она оставалась непреклонна и сурова. И Рей не могла понять этого отношения — разве что Лея Органа горько и окончательно разочаровалась в этом аспекте своей жизни. Но ведь проблема во многом была создана ее собственными руками. Сколько бы бедствий Скайуокеры ни приносили галактике, друг друга они тоже совершенно не щадили.

Пожалуй, на их фоне Сноук выделялся особенно сильно. Мастер Тьмы был мертв и — одновременно — не был. Он желал Рей смерти, пока не пожелал видеть ее беременной. Она прошла путь от его врага до гостьи-заложницы в кратчайший срок. И… небывалый сюрприз! Он тоже был Скайуокером. Ей следовало догадаться! Впрочем, Рей была уверена: если теперь выяснится, что Армитаж Хакс — потерянный сын кого-то из Скайуокеров, она даже глазом не моргнет.

Ох, угораздило же ее попасть сюда! Больше всего на свете ей хотелось убраться подальше от этой непредсказуемой семейки. Каждое поколение Скайуокеров Сила одаряла сверх всякой меры, за что они расплачивались, надрываясь под грузом недостижимых идеалов и собственных амбиций. Семья Скайуокеров повторяла этот цикл раз за разом, стремясь к светлому будущему, но каждый раз выяснялось, что прошлое и не думает уходить.

Ради торжества Республики или Империи им приходилось убивать. Но был ли это выход из повторявшегося цикла или все усилия оказывались тщетными? Скайуокеры по-разному подходили к вопросам семьи, власти, любви и Силы, но с одинаковыми результатами. Разбитые мечты. Утраченная любовь. Потерянные дети. И миллиарды погибших, счет которым давно потерялся. И теперь это — будущее Рей, если она родит-таки сына-Скайуокера.

Этот день лишил ее слишком многого. Поэтому Рей снова зашлась рыданиями.

Через несколько часов ей отчасти удалось прийти в себя — и вовремя, потому что раздался стук в дверь. Тот слуга, Майло, пришел за ней. Рей слегка стеснялась открывать дверь, поскольку одета была лишь в широкую больничную робу, но Майло, как выяснилось, явился именно за тем, чтобы это исправить. Он сопроводил ее в комнату, где находилась Лея Органа — в окружении нескольких дроидов и массы вещей.

— Здравствуй, Рей, — поприветствовала ее мать Бена и указала на длинную вешалку, пестревшую разноцветными платьями. — Полагаю, они предназначены для тебя.

Сама она возвратилась к большому контейнеру, видимо, отведенному ей.

— Что все это значит? — Рей настороженно огляделась.

— Хозяин желает, — учтиво ответствовал Майло, — чтобы дамы выглядели подобающе, пока изволят гостить в его резиденции.

Рей разинула рот.

— Развлекайтесь, леди. Выбирайте все, что душе угодно, — напутствовал он и, низко поклонившись, удалился.

Рей осталась наедине с Леей Органой. Было довольно неловко, учитывая произошедшее и сказанное в шаттле. Наверное, надлежало принести извинения, но Рей этого делать не хотелось. Сейчас она ненавидела всех Скайуокеров — всех, вместе взятых. А сил на новый бой пока не хватало.

Лея Органа окинула ее взглядом, несомненно заметив покрасневшие опухшие глаза, влажные волосы, босые ноги и стандартную больничную робу. Лицо генерала Сопротивления смягчилось, приобретя сочувственное выражение. Несмотря на легендарную строгость, она не была равнодушной и холодной. А в положении Рей выбирать не приходилось.

— Думаю, ты в правильном месте, — снисходительно произнесла Лея Органа. В руках она держала темно-синее платье, судя по крою, достойное королевы. Она продемонстрировала его Рей и вдруг улыбнулась, словно пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — Давно бы перешла на Темную сторону, знай я, что у них здесь такие материалы. Я уступлю тебе дроида для ухода. Конечно, нам предоставили личных, но красный сейчас перезагружается. А ты из-за мокрых волос не согреешься.

— Нет, спасибо, — машинально отказалась Рей. — Пользуйтесь им на здоровье. Я посмотрю.

Рей пребывала не в том настроении, чтобы играть в переодевания, поэтому села в кресло неподалеку. Лея Органа не стала настаивать — она активировала дроида и заняла место в соседнем кресле.

Как только дроид приступил к работе над образом, обозначенным как «элегантный и подчеркивающий статус», со всей очевидностью проявилось, что у принцессы весьма изысканные вкусы и малейшее отступление от них ее категорически не устраивает.

— Нет, многовато желтого, — отвергла она очередные предложенные румяна. — Розовые. И я хочу темный оттенок розового. А эти слишком яркие.

Наблюдая за ней, Рей видела, что даже в такой ситуации Лея Органа не переставала командовать. Подобно своему сыну, она знала, чего хотела, и без колебаний этого требовала. Вероятно, она была этим обязана воспитанию… Или эта черта попросту была присуща всем Скайуокерам.

— В моем возрасте нельзя так подводить глаза. Слишком кричаще. Размазывай, а не рисуй, дроид! — не выдержала она. — Дай сюда! Я сама справлюсь. Сколько лет я делала это сама… За все годы так и не нашлось дроида, который бы меня устраивал, — проворчала Лея.

Рей слушала ее и помалкивала. Ей-то приходилось экономить, чтобы помыться — в лучшем случае дважды в неделю. На Джакку не водилось косметики, а прически имели чисто функциональное значение. Конечно, рекламу по голонету показывали постоянно, но в реальной жизни у Рей не было ни денег, ни возможностей, ни подходящих ситуаций. Как знать, что было бы, сложись все иначе. И тем не менее даже разговор на тему, в которой она ничего не смыслила, устраивал Рей, поскольку означал, что они не перейдут к обсуждению Бена или ребенка — к ее вящему облегчению.

Через десять минут Лея Органа обрела тот облик, который хотела. Она на самом деле была очень красивой женщиной, осознала Рей. Они с Беном просмотрели немало архивных хроник в голонете, и несмотря на неумолимое время, если не сравнивать прошлое и настоящее, можно было с уверенность утверждать, что Лея Органа и поныне была весьма привлекательна. Никакой возраст не мог испортить ее.

То же самое относилось к ее личности. Знаменитая, граничащая с нахальством дерзость сочеталась с обезоруживающей прямотой. Должно быть, свою печально известную вспыльчивость Бен унаследовал от нее.

Рей наблюдала, как дроид поднес Лее духи, которые та тут же отвергла, выставив вперед ладонь.

— Вонь, как из хаттского борделя! — пожаловалась пожилая дама. — Я предпочитаю чистые запахи, а подобная фривольность годится разве что для секс-рабыни.

Дроид перешел к ее волосам, и Лея Органа сразу поморщилась.

— Нет, к моим волосам ты не притронешься, — раздраженно бросила она и кивнула Рей. — Я всегда причесывалась только сама.

Лея придирчиво осмотрела свое отражение в поднесенном дроидом зеркале и принялась заплетать косы, которые затем уложила в сложную, идеально симметричную прическу, напоминавшую корону. Получилось красиво, практично и элегантно. И она справилась со всем, почти не глядя в зеркало.

Рей вспомнила свою убогую прическу с Джакку и приуныла. Если честно, в этой комнате, полной роскошных дорогих вещей, она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

— Я не слишком разбираюсь во всяком таком, — тихо призналась Рей, озираясь по сторонам. Она не представляла, с чего начать, если ей все же придется это делать.

— У тебя и не было возможности, — примирительно сказала мать Бена, плавно вставляя в прическу шпильку. — Со мной все обстояло иначе. Меня учили быть женственной. Нельзя быть принцессой и при этом не выглядеть соответствующе.

— Пожалуй, вы правы.

— Только с годами я поняла, насколько это помогает. У меня непростой характер, а приятная внешность порой содействует сглаживанию острых углов. Люди смотрят голонет и видят политиков, поэтому внешний облик формирует изрядную часть впечатления. Я бы с удовольствием не пользовалась косметикой и не мучилась с волосами, если бы при этом люди выслушивали то, что я говорю, чуть дольше. Впрочем, однажды настал момент, когда я перестала играть роль принцессы. Мне пришлось стать лидером. — Она дернула плечом и в последний раз проверила в зеркале результат, а потом задумчиво погладила подбородок. — Я никогда не жаловалась на возраст. Многие из тех, кого я знала, не дожили до моих лет, — добавила Лея.

На миг ее лицо дрогнуло, и она действительно показалась старше, чем была на самом деле. Мало кому довелось прожить столь насыщенную жизнь, как ей. Лея Органа видела две гражданские войны, способствовала восстановлению Республики и стала свидетельницей ее падения.

Рей промолчала. Миг согласия был короток — мать Бена вернулась к прерванному разговору.

— В нынешние времена приходится накладывать макияж постоянно, — посетовала она. — Иногда возникает чувство, будто без него я уже не я.

Добавив пару штрихов, она с удовлетворением изучила свое лицо и встала, вновь возвращаясь к разложенной одежде. 

— Как считаешь? — спросила она, подняв два наряда. — Серое или голубое?

— Голубое, мне кажется, — серое слишком напоминало Рей о роковом Крэйте.

— Голубое, значит, — Лея сбросила накидку и приложила к себе голубое платье. — Неплохо, но как знать, имеется ли тут нормальный дроид-портной? Ладно. Придется укоротить. С моим ростом все приходится подшивать. И рукава тоже, — вздохнула она. Дроид приступил к выполнению задания, а Лея Органа обратила все свое внимание на Рей. — Иди, выбери что-нибудь.

— Я не хочу это носить, — гордо отказалась Рей. — Это не мое.

Рей никогда не представляла себя в замысловатых платьях. Когда она смотрела голонет и мечтала, ей хотелось одеваться в неброском, но милом городском стиле, так, как одевались девушки на Корусанте или других мирах Ядра — с сумочкой, перекинутой через плечо, в высоких ярких сапогах с каймой в виде бахромы, которая трепетала при ходьбе.

Она гуляла бы по центральным проспектам, встречалась с подружками, с которыми могла бы посидеть за чашечкой кафа. Или спешила на работу. Но как бы там ни было, ее блестящие волосы обязательно бы красиво развевались на ветру, и она бы улыбалась случайным прохожим. Улыбка в ее мечтах всегда была обязательным компонентом. Рей улыбалась бы, потому что была бы счастлива и потому что никто никогда не улыбался на Джакку. Она жила бы далеко-далеко от планеты-свалки, жила бы юной беззаботной жизнью, у нее были бы друзья и любимая работа, семья, которая ждала бы ее дома — и которая любила ее. Может, со временем у нее бы даже появился молодой человек… Но, конечно, они бы держали себя в руках. Рей была бы не из тех, кто станет заводить серьезные отношения в девятнадцать лет… Новую Рей ждала вся жизнь впереди.

— Давай, что же ты, Рей, — напомнила Лея Органа, вырывая ее из этих мыслей. — Нужно что-нибудь подобрать.

Но хватило лишь взгляда на вещи, чтобы понять, что там есть все, кроме того, чего бы ей хотелось. Одни длинные, взрослые, дорогие платья… Одежда для дорогой женщины, которая имела значение в этом мире, и наряды были призваны демонстрировать ее статус. Но такая женщина не жила бы на Джакку, она, пользуясь своим положением, вела бы игру — с высокими ставками — за власть на вершине Первого ордена… Они не годились для беременной дурочки, оказавшейся в плену у Темной стороны, нечаянно и невольно вовлеченной в игру — из-за собственных ошибок и очень опасного мужчины в шлеме…

— Они мне не подходят, — глухо отозвалась Рей.

— Ты согласилась носить форму Первого ордена, но отказываешься от платьев? Рей, подумай еще раз. Кроме того, все лучше, чем то, что на тебе.

Лея Органа не понимала. Они разговаривали, но не слышали друг друга. Дело не в платье, а в том, что Рей пришлось бы носить его — Сноук исподтишка заставлял ее прогнуться под свою волю. Как принудил ее забеременеть будущим монстром. Платья были еще одним способом, призванным разрушить ее жизнь. И Рей не собиралась попадаться на уловку.

— Я удивлена, что вы согласились одеться в это, — Рей смело встретила взгляд матери Бена.

Но та отмела ее упрек:

— О, мне более чем приятно тратить деньги Сноука. Выбор прост: я могу сидеть здесь и выглядеть усталой, старой и покрытой пылью или точно так же сидеть, но выглядеть потрясающе. Помимо всего прочего, — с оттенком смущения добавила она, — сейчас не в наших силах покинуть Набу, а хорошая одежда придает уверенности.

— Уверенности вам не занимать, — заметила Рей, поскольку мать Бена была одной из самых — если не самой — уверенных и смелых женщин, встречавшихся на ее пути.

— Всех нас иногда одолевают сомнения — в определенных ситуациях. Не заблуждайся, — посоветовала Лея. — Разве ты не видела моих слез сегодня? Даже я умею плакать, Рей, — последняя принцесса Альдераана гордо вскинула голову. — Раз уж мне придется «гостить» у Сноука, я намерена делать это со всем доступным комфортом. Особенно в свете перспективы общения с этим гнусным Хаксом. Да по сравнению с ним Таркин был милым и пушистым!

— Вряд ли у вас возникнут проблемы с Хаксом, — пожала плечами Рей. Хакс, вероятно, сам не подозревал, что его ожидало. — И вы не гостья, — сказала она, чувствуя, что эта игра ей поднадоела. — Вы такая же заложница, пленница, как и я.

— Вздор, — отрезала Лея Органа. — Чтобы меня считали заложницей, Бену должно быть не все равно, что случится со мной. Иначе какой в этом смысл, если противнику безразлично, жива заложница или нет?

— Вы ему не безразличны, — не сдавалась Рей.

— На Крэйте он приказал не брать пленных… Я не заложница, Рей. Мой сын ненавидит меня. Сноук, похоже, решил сохранить мне жизнь для того, чтобы действовать Бену на нервы.

— Бен вас не ненавидит, — выдохнула Рей. Все было гораздо сложнее, чем полагала Лея Органа.

— Моя мать, королева Бреха, частенько говаривала, — она явно предпочитала сменить тему, — что благодаря помаде мир стал лучше. Мне понадобились годы, чтобы осознать, что дело не в одной только помаде. Поэтому не стесняйся, Рей. Выбери что-нибудь и приоденься.

От длинного платья ей точно не полегчает, не сомневалась Рей. Этот фарс вообще не решит никаких проблем, однако Лея Органа явно не собиралась отступать, поэтому проще было поддаться.

— Хорошо. Только выбирайте сами.

Наверное, зря она это сказала, поскольку мать Бена не преминула воспользоваться предложением. Она перебрала несколько нарядов, прикладывая к ней каждый, пока не остановилась на лавандовом платье с длинными рукавами и неглубоким широким вырезом.

— Примерь-ка вот это.

Платье сидело свободно, даже, на удивление, удобно. И все же ткань, касавшаяся рук и ног, вызывала странное ощущение. Но терпимое. К платью прилагались туфельки на плоской подошве. Рей предпочла бы сапоги, но среди предложенного не было ничего мало-мальски практичного. Словно Сноук решил превратить ее в предмет декора, лишний раз унизив самодостаточную Рей с Джакку.

— Все, — объявила она, надев туфельки. — Хватит.

— Еще нет, — отозвалась Лея, и под ее руководством дроид занялся волосами и лицом Рей. У матери Бена имелось мнение по любому вопросу, и она незамедлительно его озвучивала — вне зависимости от того, касалось ли оно политики или моды. Рей сознавала собственное невежество в данных областях, поэтому позволила ей решать за себя. Когда все закончилось, ее взгляд наконец-то обратился к зеркалу.

Она не узнала себя. Этот макияж… И она никогда не носила волосы так: волнистые пряди свободно — и непрактично — спадали на плечи.

Из зеркала на нее смотрела незнакомая девушка. Юная, красивая, печальная незнакомка… И внезапно Рей поняла, что ненавидит ее. Эта девушка была сущей фальшивкой!

Не замечавшая ее состояния Лея Органа выглядела чрезвычайно довольной достигнутым результатом.

— Ну, что ты думаешь?

— Генерал…

— Зови меня Леей. Сомневаюсь, что могу считаться генералом впредь. Во всяком случае, не здесь.

— Лея…

— Да?

Глубоко вздохнув, Рей подняла тему, которой они обе старательно избегали:

— Лея, этот ребенок не от Бена, — начала она. — Не злитесь на него. Он не виноват.

Само собой, у Леи Органы оставалось множество других причин обвинять сына, но ребенок не должен был входить в их число. И Рей хотела, чтобы она знала об этом.

— У тебя был кто-то другой? — взгляд Леи Органы прожег ее насквозь. — Это ты хочешь сказать?

— Нет! — смутилась Рей. Говорить с кем-то о сексе, тем более с матерью своего бывшего, казалось слишком неловко. Но ей удалось выдавить из себя: — Сноук сказал, что он создал ребенка Силой. Как когда-то создал вашего отца.

— Я никогда в это не верила.

— Мы с Беном не вели себя глупо, — Рей, подавленная, опустила взгляд, борясь с собственным замешательством. — Мы принимали меры предосторожности. Мне сделали противозачаточный укол. Но либо я попала в крошечный процент невезучих, либо Сноук не соврал.

Лицо Леи Органы посуровело.

— Я никогда не верила россказням, которые старый ситх наплел Люку о нашем отце. Они просто не складывались воедино и были — исключительно удачно — весьма ему на руку в то время. Ситхи и ложь — это одно и то же, Рей. Именно так они манипулируют людьми. Не забывай об этом.

— Я не знаю, чему верить, — призналась Рей. За последнее время она стала свидетельницей таких чудес Силы, в которые никогда бы не поверила, если бы не видела их своими глазами. Может, Сноук и правда пытался ее обмануть?..

— Это может быть ребенок Бена? — мягко спросила Лея, взяв ее за руку.

— Да. Может. Я надеюсь, что он его. — По крайней мере, тогда этот ребенок зачат в любви. Быть созданным Тьмой — звучало так неестественно. Словно ее малыш изначально проклят. Хотя если Сноук не лгал, то, может, в том и причина, по которой Скайуокеры таковы, как они есть. Подобных им не должно существовать в природе. — Это какой-то кошмар, — убито прошептала Рей. — Словно это не может быть явью, но это так.

Она быстро заморгала под пристальным взглядом матери Бена. Наверняка сейчас весь этот мастерски наложенный макияж, от которого ей не терпелось избавиться, должен был безнадежно испортиться.

— Ох, Рей, мне жаль, — вздохнула Лея, внезапно обняв ее. — Добро пожаловать в нашу семью. Мне невыносимо говорить об этом, но по большому счету у нас так было всегда. Увы, мне даже нечем утешить тебя.

Рей чувствовала ее искренность и, отстранившись, решила ответить тем же:

— Я не хочу этого ребенка, — произнесла она вслух то, что терзало ее с самого утра. — Не хочу!

Что ж, сказать у нее получилось. Будет ли Лея осуждать ее? Осуждать, потому что всем женщинам полагается хотеть детей… Нет, в глазах пожилой женщины светились жалость и понимание.

— Я хотела семью, — пробормотала Рей, — но не такую. Я хотела иметь родителей, а не превратиться в чью-то мать. Я хотела встретить доброго человека с добрым сердцем… Не Кайло Рена… — Она глотнула воздуха, пытаясь сохранить самообладание. — Я не хочу этого ребенка!

— Я понимаю, — терпеливо отозвалась Лея Органа и крепче сжала ее руку. — Мне очень жаль, Рей. Ты слышала меня утром. Я действительно всем сердцем ненавижу Сноука. Я ненавижу его за все, что он сотворил с моей семьей и галактикой. Видит Свет, я изо всех сил пыталась остановить его, но потерпела поражение. И вот я здесь, рядом с тобой.

Как бы в ответ на произнесенное вслух имя, через порог переступил сам виновник переполоха, прерывая откровенный разговор. Лея Органа мгновенно выпрямилась и повернулась к нему с ледяным выражением лица.

— Как говорится, вспомни хорошего человека, — ее голос сочился ядом, — и он тут как тут.

Старый Сноук с улыбкой слегка наклонил голову.

— До чего же ты любишь шутить. Я буду наслаждаться обществом вас обеих, принцесса, — промурлыкал он и придирчиво оглядел их наряды. — Ах, гораздо лучше. Как же вы прелестны. Здесь, на Набу, я предпочитаю окружать себя красотой, — довольно объявил он. — Теперь вы обе смотритесь как подобает.

— Отдайте мне мою форму! — воскликнула Рей.

— Нет. Игры в прятки закончились, — постановил Сноук. — Ты и секунды не пробыла лейтенантом в Первом ордене. Твоя нынешняя одежда подходит тебе гораздо больше. Мой ученик должен ощутить тоску по своей утраченной возлюбленной, отнятой у него сначала Силой, затем войной и мною. Ты — его стимул к хорошему поведению, Рей. Тебе положено выглядеть завлекательно, чтобы напоминать ему о том, что он потерял.

Лея Органа помрачнела.

— Я чувствую себя нелепо, — вырвалось у Рей. — И выгляжу нелепо!

— Нет, дитя. Ты выглядишь как прекрасная молодая женщина, а не как благородная дикарка из пустыни. Имей терпение, пройдет время, и ты освоишься. Моя последняя жена была точно такой же. Когда я забрал ее у джедаев, она не знала, что делать. Понятия не имела, насколько очаровательна. И, между нами говоря, отчасти это и было тем, что придавало ей невероятный шарм.

— Мне жаль эту женщину, кем бы она ни была! — презрительный тон Леи Органы свидетельствовал о том, что она рвется в бой.

— Увы, моя возлюбленная стала едина с Силой задолго до твоего рождения. С тех пор я влачу существование одинокого вдовца. Так что аккуратней, — многозначительно улыбнулся Сноук. — Продолжишь флиртовать со мной, и я сделаю тебя своей шестой женой, принцесса.

— К несчастью, мы родственники, — рявкнула мать Бена. — О, или ты уже запутался в собственном вранье?

Эту торжествующую ухмылку Рей не раз доводилось наблюдать на лице Бена. Мать и сын поразительно походили друг на друга — в мелочах. Интересно, видел ли то же самое Сноук?

— Нас связывает лишь Сила. Нет законов, на основании которых это сочли бы кровным родством, — ответил Сноук с таким терпением, будто разъяснял что-то непонятливому ребенку. Судя по его голосу, он всласть наслаждался негодованием матери Бена. Ему явно доставляло удовольствие видеть ее дискомфорт. — Так что не беспокойся, принцесса, на нашем пути не возникнет препятствий.

— Ох, фу! — Лея Органа с отвращением поморщилась, что со стороны выглядело почти комично.

Сноук рассмеялся.

— Мне нравятся женщины, сильные духом и с Силой, — прищурился он. — И в тебе столько дерзости, — жуткое лицо Сноука вдруг посерьезнело. — Тебе, моя дорогая, действительно идет голубое. И ты такая забавная, когда пытаешься дерзить и перечить.

Определение «забавная» абсолютно точно пришлось не по душе Лее Органе.

— Ох, — она отвернулась, взмахнув руками. — Ты мерзок.

— Стараюсь, — Мастер Тьмы усмехнулся и, удовлетворенный представлением, ушел, оставив их.

Рей коротко глянула на Лею Органу.

— Уж лучше вы, чем я, — кисло решила она, мысленно порадовавшись, что избавлена хотя бы от этой проблемы.

Прихватив ненужную теперь робу, Рей отправилась в отведенную ей спальню. Оказавшись в одиночестве, она стащила с себя лавандовое платье и швырнула на пол. Затем приняла душ, смыв макияж с лица и лак с волос.

Она скорее сдохнет под палящим солнцем, чем подчинится Сноуку!

Она дождется подходящего случая и сбежит! Сколько бы Сноук ни бахвалился, что сразу найдет ее Силой, что-то он не слишком преуспел в поисках Люка Скайуокера!

И Рей знала почему. Она помнила, что Люк отрезал себя от Силы, и вознамерилась последовать его примеру.

Невелика потеря. Целых девятнадцать лет она жила без всякой Силы и прекрасно справлялась.

К тому же сейчас Сила не вызывала у нее ничего, кроме стойкого отвращения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я уже слышу негодующие вопли! Но вы ведь здесь ради драмы, правда? Не переживайте, тут не будет того же финала, что в «Невосприимчивом к Свету». Все обретет смысл, я обещаю. Эта история завершится так, как не заканчивалась еще ни одна из моих историй. Я слегка взволнована этим и надеюсь, что напишу все правильно.


	33. Chapter 33

Уже позднее, глубокой ночью, Сила вновь дала о себе знать, и Рей внезапно обнаружила, что смотрит прямо на Бена. Находясь в своем шаттле, в окружении подчиненных, он совещался с адъютантом, который показывал ему что-то на датападе.

Бен тут же ощутил их связь. Сразу позабыв про адъютанта, он стащил с себя шлем и сделал шаг к ней. Их глаза встретились, и после долгого напряженного молчания он спросил:

«Как ты?»

«Бен, — коротко выдохнула Рей. Она не подготовилась к этому неизбежному разговору. Слишком много всего произошло, она еще не была готова. Поэтому просто отвернулась. — Я в порядке».

Но Бен знал ее слишком хорошо.

«Нет, не в порядке! — не купился он и внезапно прищурился. — Ты плакала. И на тебе больничная рубашка… Ты ранена? Он сделал тебе больно? — вопросы не прекращались. — Где ты? Что происходит?»

«Я в порядке».

«Он ранил тебя?»

«Нет! — раздраженно выкрикнула она. Связь между ними — созданная Сноуком, если верить его заявлению — причиняла изрядные неудобства. Именно из-за нее, прежде всего, она и попала в это положение. — Я же сказала, все в порядке! Уходи, Бен! Я рада, что ты жив, но с меня хватит! — Она закрыла лицо руками и пробормотала: — Я… больше не могу…»

Скайуокеры точно доконают ее!

Но, как обычно, «нет» в качестве ответа Бена не устроило.

«Мне надо многое тебе рассказать, — настырно продолжил он. — Есть кое-что, о чем ты должна узнать. Но сперва я хочу сказать, что вовсе не имел в виду все, что тогда наговорил».

«Я знаю. Тебя всегда несет, когда ты зол… — Бен был несдержанным, и это касалось и слов, и эмоций. Наверное, отчасти эти его черты усугублялись тем, что во всей галактике никто не мог призвать его к ответу — никто, кроме Сноука. Принятые в обществе этические рамки никак не ограничивали Кайло Рена. Слова сожаления давались ему без труда, Рей, однако, не могла простить его с той же легкостью. Она еще не забыла зал, полный разрубленных тел, и это нельзя было исправить никакими сожалениями! — Возможно, у тебя просто вырвалось, но если ты это сказал, то хоть раз, но думал подобное. Не отпирайся!»

«Я сделал это, чтобы защитить нас!» — попытался оправдаться он.

«Нет! Ты сделал это, чтобы защитить свой статус! — прошипела Рей. — Причиной учиненной тобой резни была власть!»

«Я старался защитить нас!» — упорствовал Бен, все более становясь похожим на мать.

«Ты не в состоянии защитить меня! — взвыла Рей. — Я не могу себя защитить…»

Это, по сути, и было самым большим позором. Рей всегда умела постоять за себя, если требовалось перехитрить конкурентов-мусорщиков, если приходилось прятаться от работорговцев, похищавших женщин для продажи, если дело касалось обычных пьяниц на заставе и Ункара Платта. Рей сбежала со «Старкиллера», справилась с преторианскими стражами и подбила немало вражеских истребителей из корабельной пушки «Сокола». Забота о себе составляла неотъемлемую часть ее жизни, ее личности.

Но теперь она была не на Джакку и не в Сопротивлении.

Сноук заставил ее почувствовать себя беспомощной. Уязвимой. Жертвой.

«Есть и хорошие новости. Хакс не устроит переворота. Сноук позволит мне править, — с заметным облегчением сообщил Бен. — Он удовлетворен мирным договором».

«Замечательно… Для тебя».

Бен разглагольствовал о своей власти над галактикой, пока Рей находилась в плену у Сноука — одна, беременная одаренным Силой чудовищем. Но глупо было спорить о приоритетах со Скайуокером. Это так типично для Бена. Для всей его семейки. Их одержимость собственными амбициями не оставляла места заботам остальных. Вот почему Бен так просто относился к жестокости. Для него цель всегда оправдывала средства. Какие бы добрые намерения на ее счет он ни вынашивал, они сбивали с толку не меньше, чем интриги Сноука.

От этого понимания Рей готова была снова разрыдаться.

Бен не замечал ее состояния.

«Сноук обещал. Все, о чем ты договаривалась, останется в силе. Я по-прежнему Верховный лидер…»

«Да, и ты получил все, что хотел, — с горечью прервала его Рей. — Надеюсь, это сделало тебя счастливым».

Но вряд ли — догадывалась она. Ей еще ни разу не доводилось встречать счастливого Скайуокера.

Бена озадачила ее реакция.

«Я? Нет, это было ради нас. Рей, это все ради нас! Мы справимся с этим вместе! — он нахмурился. — Мои чувства к тебе неизменны! Я люблю тебя! Разве моя мать не передала тебе это?»

«Нет, она сказала. — Вот только сейчас эти слова не имели значения. На самом деле из-за них Рей чувствовала себя еще хуже, ведь их с Беном хрупкие надежды на будущее теперь испарились. Все равно бы ничего не вышло. Но все-таки было больно. Рей вздохнула и опустила глаза. — Может, поговорим в другой раз? Сейчас мне не хочется».

«Нет. Нет, мы будем говорить сейчас, — Бен стоял на своем, лицо его приобрело упрямое выражение. — Что происходит? Дело в моей матери? Проблема в ней?»

Рей помотала головой.

«Сейчас ее здесь нет. Она со Сноуком. С твоей матерью все в порядке, — Рей знала, что он будет беспокоиться о ней, хоть никогда не признается в открытую. — Сноук не причинил ей вреда. Она здесь вроде как вынужденная гостья».

«Да, это в стиле Учителя».

«Правда? Твоя мать, надо заметить, высказывает ему все, что ей вздумается, при каждой подвернувшейся возможности».

«Узнаю свою мать. Но держу пари, ему это нравится. У него вообще странное отношение к ней. Ты-то как? Он не навредил тебе? Объясни тогда, почему тебе понадобилась медицинская помощь. Почему на тебе больничная роба?»

«Со мной все в порядке! Уходи, Бен. Пожалуйста, уходи…»

Несмотря на все случившееся, ее чувства к Бену не изменились с той размолвки. События на «Финализаторе» никуда не делись, Бен не был Сноуком, но оставалось лишь вопросом времени, когда он глубже погрузится во Тьму… И Рей не могла быть вместе с таким человеком. Поморщившись, она отвернулась.

«Все кончено. Мирный договор заключен. Мы расстались. Теперь я хочу побыть одна…»

«Я не могу уйти, и ты это знаешь! Я контролирую эту Связь не больше, чем ты! И между нами ничего не кончено! Прекрати так говорить! — приказал он. — Давай перестанем обвинять друг друга и двинемся дальше».

«Нам не суждено быть вместе, — вздохнула Рей. Они оба знали это. Они были врагами, находящимися по разные стороны галактической войны и Силы. Их ждали лишь страдания. — Это было глупо…»

«Продолжаешь злиться на меня? В этом причина, верно? Ты злишься из-за лизоблюдов Хакса? — Бен выглядел задетым, словно она отвернулась от него ради них. Наверное, так все и выглядело в его глазах, поскольку власть — это игра с нулевой суммой. Боль Бена быстро превращалась в гнев. — Я говорил тебе, что совершил это ради нас! И я же извинился, почему ты до сих пор злишься?!»

Он злился, потому что думал, что злится она — типичный Бен и его легендарный вспыльчивый характер. Какое ребячество, думала Рей, какое себялюбие. Так по-скайуокеровски.

Но с нее хватит. Теперь у Рей имелись более весомые поводы для беспокойства, чем оскорбленные чувства Бена. Несмотря на его привлекательность, вспышки его переменчивого темперамента утомляли. Рей требовалось отдохнуть от Бена, а в идеале — от всей его семейки, прежде чем она сбежит и будет решать, что делать с ребенком.

«Случившееся между нами было ошибкой. Все кончено. Я готова повторить то, что сказала на "Финализаторе". Ничего не изменилось».

«Но мы любим друг друга!»

Да, это было так. И это разбивало ей сердце. Стоило Рей найти того, кого она полюбила и кто полюбил ее, как все разрушилось из-за жестокости Бена и интриг Сноука. Однако Рей с Джакку всегда оставалась реалисткой. Сантименты были ей несвойственны, и она не собиралась зацикливаться на неосуществимом. Ее тревожили более важные насущные проблемы.

«Мы любим друг друга!» — повторил Бен с интонацией упрямого ноющего ребенка.

«Этого недостаточно! Любовь — это не все на свете!» — рявкнула Рей, борясь с подступавшими слезами.

Ее охватило разочарование, ведь в голонете любовь всегда находила путь и побеждала — вопреки всему. В реальности война и политика разлучили ее с Беном задолго до того, как на сцене появился Сноук. Теперь их любовь невозможна. Рей стала пешкой, и Сноук будет использовать ее в качестве козыря против Бена, пока однажды не родится ребенок, которого она не хочет и который станет новым Беном. Или соперником Бена. И Рей — если на тот момент она еще будет жива — придется выбирать между ними.

«Наша любовь уничтожит нас, — осознала она в миг прозрения и, глубоко вздохнув, повторила: — Все кончено. Уходи — ради своего же блага. Найди другую, ту, которая сделает тебя счастливым. Пожалуйста, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Забудь обо мне».

Произнести последнюю фразу было мучительно больно.

Кажется, Бен почувствовал ее искренность и теперь выглядел испуганным. По-настоящему.

«Ничего не кончено! — взорвался он. — Это никогда не кончится! Ты не можешь бросить меня! Да крифф, что ты о себе возомнила?! — Его грудь вздымалась, а глаза сверкали фирменным гневом Кайло Рена. Но Бен взял себя в руки. Он резко, в своей стремительной манере, сменил тактику и вернулся к извинениям: — Хорошо, мне жаль, что я тебя подвел. Я знаю, тебе не нравится все, что я делаю. Но оценивай и хорошее, и плохое, найди в себе силы взглянуть на вещи шире…»

«В тебе слишком много Тьмы! — не выдержала Рей. — Дело не в твоих поступках, а в тебе самом, в том, что ты не намерен меняться. Это невозможно, пока ты правишь галактикой. Пока ты ученик Сноука. — Рей судорожно вздохнула и повторила: — Бен, все кончено. Даже если я захочу, Сноук этого не допустит. Теперь уже нет. Он не откажется от козырей, не позволит нам быть вместе. Я у него в заложницах».

Бену нечем было парировать. Он знал не хуже нее, что для Сноука она — инструмент, чтобы держать мятежного ученика под контролем.

«Пока Сноук жив, нам не быть вместе. Если мы станем так беседовать друг с другом каждые несколько дней, то сойдем с ума… — Если только сам Сноук не решит разорвать их связь. — Продолжая это, мы играем ему на руку, неужели ты не видишь?»

Бен неохотно кивнул. Он старался не падать духом, но, похоже, сам не верил в успех затеи.

«Со временем многое может измениться. Не отрекайся от меня. — Но он сам понимал, что выдает желаемое за действительное. — Пожалуйста, — добавил он разбитым голосом, — не отказывайся от меня».

«Наш шанс улетучился, Бен, — печально ответила Рей, решив признаться. Она всегда была прямолинейной, и этот раз не стал исключением: — Я беременна».

«Бере… Что… Ты беременна? Ох, блять! Ты уверена? — ужас, отразившийся на лице Бена, был красноречивее любых слов. И это его реакция на новость только сейчас, пока он еще считал ребенка своим… Начало не предвещало ничего хорошего, и Рей знала, что дальше будет гораздо хуже. — Ты уверена? Точно-точно уверена?» — бормотал он.

«Да. Я беременна. Я узнала сегодня. Вот почему на мне больничная роба».

«Сноук знает, — мрачно заключил Бен. Его и без того бледное лицо побелело еще сильнее. У него дернулась щека, стало ясно, насколько он взбудоражен открытием. И ведь она еще не добралась до самого главного. Впрочем, в этой беременности не было ничего ординарного. Получалось, что в ее утробе спал маленький сводный брат дедушки Бена. — Сноук же знает, да?» — Бен вглядывался в ее лицо в поисках подтверждения.

Он даже не делал попыток притвориться, что рад этой новости.

Рей кивнула.

«Сноук почувствовал его, как только мы встретились».

«Если не раньше… Блять! — Бен со всей силы швырнул куда-то свой шлем — до Рей донесся лязг. На заднем плане люди спешили убраться подальше. Без сомнения, они неоднократно сталкивались со вспышками его ярости. — Нехорошо, — прорычал Бен. — Блять! Очень нехорошо!» — бушевал он.

«Есть еще кое-что… — продолжила Рей, пытаясь вставить слово до того, как Бен окончательно взбесится. Его плечи уже вздымались, он сжимал кулаки. Два очень плохих признака. — Бен…»

«Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо, — произнес он, пытаясь успокоить ее… или себя? А может, и то и другое. — Рей, я позабочусь о тебе и малыше. Мы поженимся, и все будет хорошо. Все будет в порядке».

«Нет, не в порядке! — выкрикнула Рей. — Заткнись и выслушай меня! Бен, этот ребенок не твой…»

«Не мой… Что?.. Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Какого хера, Рей? — Его вытянутое угловатое лицо неприятно исказилось, когда он неверяще сморщился. Она причинила ему боль. — Ты обязана объясниться! Сейчас же! — прорычал Бен и, не дав ей ничего сказать, перешел к угрозам: — Я убью того мужика, с которым ты мне изменяла! Я буду убивать его медленно! А ты будешь смотреть и слушать, как он умирает!»

«Заткнись! И выслушай меня! — Рей пришла практически в такую же ярость, как он. — Я тебе не изменяла! Сноук сказал, что создал ребенка Силой, так же, как создал твоего деда».

«Ты знаешь об этом?»

«Да! Сноук утверждал, что повторил это со мной. Поэтому укол не сработал. Это тебе не обычный ребенок».

Новый Дарт Вейдер, зачатый Силой и обреченный на Тьму еще в утробе, если точнее. Ребенок Силы, Тьмы и Света, которому предначертано стать Избранным.

Бен был ошеломлен. Рей уже видела это выражение на его лице — на «Старкиллере», когда она призвала в руку меч Энакина Скайуокера, уведя его из-под носа у Бена. Наконец, Бен обрел дар речи: 

«Он это сделал с тобой… Зачем?»

«Ради власти! Ради чего ж еще?! — Рей вскинула руки. — Неужели это не очевидно? Разве власть — не то, чем Сноук живет и дышит? Пусть он не называет себя ситхом, но его мотивы недалеко ушли от ситхских».

«Еще один Вейдер… — выдохнул Бен. — Он всегда хотел другого Вейдера. Но предполагалось, что им стану я! — прорычал он и сузил глаза. — Он врет!»

«Врет? — повторила Рей. — Почему ты так думаешь?»

«Сноук пока слишком слаб, чтобы создавать жизнь Силой, — рассудил Бен. — Маловероятно, что он воспользовался этой способностью непосредственно после того, как мы убили его. Он создал моего деда много лет назад, до того, как превратился в бесформенную кучу из плоти и костей — спасибо Сидиусу. Рей, часть сил Сноука постоянно уходит на поддержание в нем жизни. Он создал проекцию Силы несколько дней назад, чтобы встретиться со мной. Он даже тело свое не вернул».

«Ну, теперь-то оно у него есть, — возразила Рей. — У него тут целый госпиталь, и он ходит, опираясь на трость. Но в остальном выглядит так же, как раньше».

«Это ложь! Я уверен! — завопил Бен. — Он блефует! Старые уловки ситхов… Порази противника мощью, чтобы он боялся, а дальше он сам убедит себя, что ты сильнее, чем кажешься! Благодаря вере иллюзия представляется правдой».

«Не знаю…» — колебалась Рей.

«Ситхи поступали так издавна, играя на восприятии людей. Сидиус был мастером изощренной лжи. Он управлял людьми, внушив им веру в то, что призван править ими, — Бен нахмурился. — Не сомневаюсь, Сидиус перенял это у старого Мастера Плэгаса».

«Мне кажется, это не ложь, — призналась Рей. — Это похоже на правду. Но я не знаю наверняка…»

Она была настолько разбита сообщенной ей новостью, что не попыталась оценить ее критически в тот момент.

«Рей, если он сделал это с тобой… — вскипел Бен. — Если он это сделал, я убью его!»

«Ты не сможешь его убить!»

Они уже пытались, и Рей не очень-то верила, что представится второй шанс. И… как убить того, кто бессмертен?

«Я приду за тобой, — решил Бен. — Ты на Набу или в Дальних Регионах?»

«Мы на Набу… Но нет, Бен, не суйся сюда! — испугалась Рей. — Ты погибнешь напрасно!»

«Ради тебя, а не напрасно! — прорычал он. — Наша любовь кое-что значит! Он не заберет тебя у меня! И это мой ребенок — я уверен!»

«Прекрати! Наверное, он и сейчас подслушивает! Бен, ты попросту убьешь себя…»

«Он не убьет меня. Я уже убивал его и все еще жив. Я ему нужен».

«Ты так уверен? — усомнилась Рей. — Возможно, тебе стоит крепко задуматься, поскольку я беременна твоей потенциальной заменой. Бен, вся галактика в его руках, самая тяжелая часть работы позади! Ты уже не нужен ему так, как прежде, когда был жив твой дядя, а твоя мать вела войну!»

«Этот ребенок еще даже не родился, — не уступал Бен. — Я нужен Сноуку».

«У него есть Хакс».

Вот этот довод дошел до сознания Бена. Рей видела, как на его лицо легла тень сомнения. Она решила использовать эту возможность, чтобы донести до него мрачный сценарий, о котором размышляла часами.

«Как ты не понимаешь? Сноук никогда не отпустит меня. Независимо от того, чей это ребенок, твой или нет, он заберет малыша. И едва тот родится, мне придется умереть. Живая, я буду все усложнять, Сноуку это без надобности. Все, что его волнует — Сила и ваша семья».

Рей знала, что она — не более чем отходы производства. Лишь средство достижения цели. Инструмент.

«Поэтому тебя нужно освободить. Я приду за тобой…»

«Нет! Этим ты мне не поможешь! Сделаешь только хуже! Ты все испортишь! — Он же помешает ее собственному плану побега — плану, о котором она не могла ему поведать: ведь как знать, не подслушивает ли их Сноук. Если он действительно создал их Связь, то мог и управлять ею. — Бен, позволь мне самой с этим разобраться».

«Интересно, каким образом?» — язвительно осведомился он.

«Я выбралась со "Старкиллера", не забыл? Я найду способ».

«Мы сделаем это вместе. Твой меч при тебе?»

«Нет, конечно!»

«Хорошо, я принесу тебе оружие. Но я приду за тобой, — пообещал Бен, привычно отринув любые "нет". — Как только ты будешь на свободе и в безопасности, мы со всем разберемся. Я не оставлю тебя и моего ребенка у Сноука».

«Нет! Ты сыграешь ему на руку! Умнее сейчас просто уйти, покинуть меня. Тогда он лишится этого рычага влияния на тебя».

«Я не оставлю тебя у него. Мой отец бросал нас с матерью, но я тебя не брошу. Слышишь? Я не Хан Соло!»

Рей почувствовала, что Связь в Силе вот-вот закроется, и пришла в ужас.

«Бен, успокойся, остановись и подумай! Не поступай опрометчиво!»

Но он уже принял бесповоротное решение.

«Сноук лжет, — ледяным голосом процедил Бен. — Это мой ребенок. Ты моя, и я приду за тобой. Будь готова».

«О, Бен, пожалуйста, не надо…»

«Я должен, — не допускающим возражений тоном произнес он. — Будь готова».

И в тот же миг Связь оборвалась.


	34. Chapter 34

Вернувшись на «Финализатор», Кайло сразу же отправился к маске Вейдера. Получить благословение деда перед полетом на Набу будет нелишним. Вейдер понял бы, что значит для его внука эта девушка. Он бы понял, почему Кайло готов опрометчиво рисковать. Когда-то давно сам Дарт Вейдер, еще совсем юный, мечтал править галактикой вместе со своей возлюбленной. Если бы только его королева-сенатор сказала «да»… Какой могущественной могла бы стать их пара. История галактики могла бы пойти по совершенно иному пути. Но его бабушка отказала Вейдеру, и шанс был упущен.

Рей тоже отвергла его в первый раз, помнил Кайло. Сначала он предлагал учить ее, а потом разделить с ним власть над галактикой. Пришлось довольно долго убеждать Рей, чтобы она — на время — согласилась с его доводами. Они не приблизились к равновесию Силы, но уверенно продвинулись по пути мира. Всего за несколько месяцев им удалось скорректировать курс Первого ордена и допустить некоторые уступки демократии. Возможно, благодаря предпринятым шагам галактика не окончательно погрузится во Тьму.

Рей оказывала невероятное влияние на людей, но сильнее всего она сумела повлиять на него самого. Кайло не находил слов, чтобы описать, что он чувствует, после многих лет одиночества встретив родственную душу. Ту, с кем можно просто расслабиться, посмеяться или поспорить после тяжелого дня. У Кайло много лет был Учитель, но эти отношения были далеки от дружеских. Рей же стала его первым настоящим другом, соратницей. В отличие от Хакса, Кенеди и остальных, Рей была не соперником и не подчиненной. Она не боялась его, не робела и не заискивала. Она могла спокойно возразить и поспорить.

Кайло нравился их временный союз, совместная работа ради общего будущего. Они подходили к проблемам с разных точек зрения, воздвигали мосты, преодолевая разногласия ради мира и равновесия. Форсъюзеры всегда считались вестниками перемен, но на этот раз они творили перемены, не скрещивая мечи. Никто никогда не делал подобного прежде. Конечно, бывали и небольшие проблемы. Но в целом это работало.

То, что начиналось, как политический альянс, быстро переросло в большее. Они с Рей оба давно привыкли к одиночеству, поэтому напряжение и неловкость были неотъемлемой частью их отношений. Их связь расцвела за столь короткий срок. После того памятного дня на Мустафаре Рей лежала в его объятиях каждую ночь. Вспотевшая, дрожащая под ним, на нем — как угодно, как им нравилось. Они познавали друг друга, окунаясь в романтику, и никто из них не хотел отступать. Все давалось так легко… Влюбиться оказалось ошеломляюще просто. Такая молниеносная случайность.

Любовь к Рей оказалось лучшим и худшим из того, что случилось в его жизни. Теперь Кайло знал, что она управляет им. Коварный старый Сноук воспользовался древней проверенной тактикой ситхов: найди слабость своего противника и используй ее. И слабостью Кайло была Рей. Рей навсегда.

Ребенок?.. Новости о ребенке беспокоили его по нескольким причинам. Прежде всего потому, что он хорошо помнил свое видение о Рей, беременной и совершенно одинокой на Джакку. Все больше Кайло подозревал, что оно может оказаться правдой, ибо Сила никогда не лжет. Но ее можно неправильно понять. И все же… будущее всегда в движении. Как знать, во что это выльется? Это мрачное видение — еще одна причина вызволить Рей из лап Сноука. К мысли о самом ребенке еще предстояло привыкнуть, но Кайло полагал, что свыкнется с ней со временем. Не имело значения, его этот ребенок или нет — Кайло готов был смириться с этим ради Рей. Но тем не менее… он искренне надеялся, что Рей не вынашивает его двоюродного дедушку по Силе.

Кайло знал, что поддается на манипуляции Учителя. Но Рей принадлежала только ему, и он вернет ее! Кайло Рен — последователь Тьмы, собственничество в его крови, он был слегка одержимым и очень агрессивным — все эти чувства горели в его душе, и он не собирался оставлять Рей в плену, на милость Сноука. Именно по этой причине ситхи в древности старались держать своих возлюбленных и семьи в секрете — чтобы те не превратились в объекты для шантажа или мести. Их держали взаперти ради их же блага.

Но где спрятать Рей? Кайло хотел бы, чтобы она вернулась к нему, в Первый орден, или на Мустафар, где она будет в безопасности. Но в случае конфронтации со Сноуком эти места перестанут быть таковыми, Кайло придется искать другие варианты. Наверняка у Рей есть в запасе какие-то идеи. Его девушка всегда говорила то, что у нее на уме, и, если честно, ему это нравилось. Он будет готов выслушать ее предложения — за исключением Джакку, естественно. Но с этим потом. Сперва он должен вернуть Рей!

Из своих подчиненных Кайло взял с собой на Набу лишь одного пилота.

— Нам предстоит забрать одну девушку из крепости Сноука, и события могут принять неожиданный оборот, — проинструктировал Кайло. — Держите корабль наготове, орудия на взводе, ибо может случиться так, что нам придется пробивать себе путь на свободу.

— Но вы же Верховный лидер, сэр, — смутился пилот. Он, как и большинство орденцев, полагал, что Сноук мертв. — Если нас ждет бой, не разумнее ли взять с собой подкрепление, сэр?

— Нет, — ответил Кайло, зная, что солдаты здесь не помогут. Это семейное дело, и столкновение со Сноуком неизбежно.

Последнее обещало быть весьма непростым. Честно говоря, по мере приближения Кайло к точке назначения затеянное им предприятие казалось ему все более безумным. Удастся ли ему сразить Учителя во второй раз? Не окончательно, само собой, но так, чтобы хотя бы выиграть время. Кайло готов был поспорить, что мощь Учителя еще не вернулась в прежнем объеме. Еще он был уверен, что Сила в этом деле будет на его стороне. Ибо Сила должна благоволить тем, кто стремится к равновесию. А еще его вела любовь.

Возможно, размышлял Кайло, повторная гибель вынудит Учителя скрыться в Неизведанных Регионах, и они с Рей смогут править Империей, как когда-то удалось Сидиусу. Они с Рей поженятся, вырастят этого ребенка и однажды, в свое время, найдут способ уравновесить Силу. И тогда, наконец, его семья обретет свой счастливый финал, свое — законно причитающееся — «долго и счастливо».

Такой сценарий был бы идеален, но Кайло не позволил себе тешиться праздными надеждами. Весь полет до Набу он провел в медитации, дабы призвать к себе Темную сторону, заставить гнев подпитывать его силу. Он сконцентрировался на своих обидах и страхах. Власть Тьмы питалась сильными эмоциями, поэтому Кайло должен был позволить ярости захватить его душу к тому моменту, когда они приземлятся. Но старался держать себя на самой грани потери контроля. Сегодня он не сорвется, как когда-то на «Старкиллере». Тьма — это средство, а не цель, напомнил он себе. Он не превратится в ситха, готового разрушить себя и позволить собственной мощи поглотить разум. Он не сыграет на руку Сноуку. К тому времени, как шаттл начал приземление на базе, Кайло был сосредоточен и готов к бою.

«Ну вперед, Учитель», — подумал он.

Как обычно, на платформе его ожидал Майло. Визит был незапланированным, но старый слуга не выказал ни малейшего удивления.

— Верховный лидер, — старик низко поклонился Кайло, приветствуя его в соответствии с новым титулом. У старого слуги Сноука за плечами были десятки лет, в течение которых он скрупулезно следовал всем формальных правилам, служа одновременно незаменимым мажордомом, исполнительным подручным и верным слушателем для древнего Сноука.

— Обойдемся без любезностей, — Кайло, не сбавляя шага, мрачно прервал учтивую речь слуги. — Где он?

Старый Майло торопливо последовал за ним.

— На заднем дворе.

— Он один?

— С ним генерал Хакс и леди Вейдер.

Хакс. Этот тип в последнее время просто повсюду. Но в придачу еще и мать? Прекрасно. О чем еще можно мечтать? Мысль о свидетелях предстоящего боя претила ему, но — да будет так. Столкновение неизбежно. Все решится сегодня.

— Леди Вейдер? — Кайло оглянулся на Майло, вопросительно подняв бровь. — Забавный выбор. — Мать, наверное, кипит от злости. — Где Рей?

— Полагаю, мисс Рей провела утро на прогулке, изучая наши системы безопасности. Хозяин позволил ей пройтись, перед тем как призвал ее на аудиенцию. Сейчас она должна быть у него.

— Хоть что-то, — вздохнул Кайло. По дороге он прикидывал количество стражников и успел насчитать двенадцать. Но то были штурмовики, а не преторианцы, поэтому двенадцать — вполне сносное количество.

— Рей производит впечатление прелестной девушки, — высказался Майло. — Где вы ее повстречали?

— Я захватил ее в плен. При ней был дроид Сопротивления с картой к Скайуокеру, — как же давно это случилось, подумал Кайло. Впереди показалась еще пара стражников. Уже шестнадцать, причем они еще не добрались до главного здания. Если ему удастся покончить со Сноуком, бой будет, по большей части, ближним.

— У Рей была карта к джедаю? — усмехнулся Майло. — Ах, чувствуется провидение Силы. Мне стоило бы догадаться. Мисс Рей, впрочем, весьма мила, учитывая вышеозначенные обстоятельства.

Кайло усмехнулся.

— Это значит, что она не столь невыносима, как моя мать?

— Все мы здесь в полном восхищении от леди Вейдер, — дипломатично изъяснился Майло.

— То есть ты ее на дух не переносишь, — поправил его Кайло.

— Она наша гостья.

— Приму это в качестве «да», — вывел заключение Кайло и продолжил: — Насколько скверно обстоят дела?

— Дамы все еще обживаются, — мягко обошел вопрос Майло. По этой части старик был мастером. — По правде говоря, я не видел Хозяина в таком замечательном расположении духа уже много лет, — уточнил он в редкий момент искренности. — Хозяин остался очень доволен вашей попыткой покушения. Примите мои поздравления, мой мальчик. Прекрасная работа. На сегодняшний день Хозяин практически восстановился. Ситуация разрешилась благополучнейшим образом для всех нас, — лишь тот, кто служил ситху, мог сказать такое. Если кто и ведал хищную, искаженную природу Тьмы, то этим человеком был старый Майло.

— Так он в хорошем настроении?

— Да. Этому немало способствует приятное общество. В период реабилитации он заскучал.

— А еще есть что-нибудь новенькое? С виду все по-прежнему, — Кайло отметил новых стражников у входа в сад. Причем на спидербайках. Побег выглядел все более сложным с каждой минутой.

— У нас все по-старому.

— Хорошо. Дальше я знаю куда идти, — Кайло остановился и повернулся к старику. Ему всегда нравился Майло. И пусть тот служил Учителю, он всегда относился к нему с добротой. — Не вмешивайся в это дело, Майло. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.

Старик печально склонил голову. Без сомнения, он знал истинную причину прилета Кайло. Майло всегда все знал, но при этом крайне щепетильно следовал этикету.

— Как прикажете, Верховный лидер. Что-нибудь еще?

— Можешь отключить щиты, когда мне придется убираться отсюда? — спросил Кайло шутливым тоном.

— Нет, Верховный лидер, — Майло был и оставался верноподданным Сноука. — Постарайтесь не спровоцировать его и не погибнуть, — старик послал Кайло предупреждающий взгляд. — Ситуация сейчас благоприятная. Ваше обучение завершено, он вновь обрел власть над галактикой, и разрозненная семья снова едина. Он ждал этого долгие годы. Я не уверен, что вы до конца понимаете, сколь много это значит для него.

— Это не касается Первого ордена или Скайуокеров. Вопрос касается Рей, — прорычал Кайло, возобновляя шаг. — Ступай в дом и не высовывайся. Это приказ, Майло.

Но старик не шелохнулся.

— Не беспокойтесь. При необходимости он сможет вернуть меня из мертвых.

— Он — да, — согласился Кайло. — А я не смогу.

Майло бросил на него новый умоляющий взгляд.

— Вы точно хотите пойти на это?

— Я знаю, что я должен сделать, — пробормотал Кайло, ускоряясь. — А теперь — долой с глаз моих.

Призвав Силу и решимость, Кайло напомнил себе, что он делает это ради Рей. Он ворвался туда, где заседал Сноук, и первым, что увидел Кайло, была его собственная мать, увлеченная жарким спором с Хаксом по поводу протокола Сената. Учитель наблюдал за ними, не вмешиваясь и порой охлаждая вспылившую сторону, как опытный ведущий популярного шоу в голонете. Это выглядело даже не нелепо, скорее — немыслимо.

Но где же Рей?.. Она была здесь — стояла в нескольких шагах от остальных. Рей находилась к нему спиной, но он узнал бы ее любимые пучки где угодно. Они смотрелись ужасно в сочетании с изысканным лавандовым платьем. Зная Рей, он уже чувствовал, как же ей претит это платье.

Она обернулась, ощутив его приближение.

— Бен! — раздался ее голос. Все собравшиеся оглянулись на ее вскрик.

— Ученик, — тон Сноука выдавал недовольство. — Я приказал тебе оставаться на флагманском корабле. Но вот так сюрприз… ты здесь, — Учитель повел рукой в его направлении. — Преклони колено и уходи. Я призову тебя, когда пожелаю видеть.

— Твои силы ничтожны, старик! — осклабился Кайло в ответ, выступая вперед. Он не уйдет отсюда без Рей! — Сегодня тебе предстоит снова познать смерть!

Хакс вскочил на ноги, хватаясь за бластер, но Сноук жестом остановил его. Дерзкие речи ученика словно вовсе не встревожили Учителя.

— Не вздумай расхрабриться из-за одного факта того, что твое обучение завершилось, — пригрозил Сноук. — Кайло Рен, я не позволю тебе победить вновь.

Но Кайло надоели разговоры. Он ответил ослепительной молнией. А затем еще одной, еще и еще. Хакс с его матерью благоразумно отскочили назад, поскольку здесь и сейчас начиналось тысячелетнее противостояние Темной стороны: восставший ученик бросал вызов своему Учителю-ситху.

Молнии Силы, будучи самым мощным выражением Темной стороны, наносили глубокие ожоги так быстро, что жертва не успевала их даже увидеть. Но Сноук отвел их от себя со скучающим видом, едва взмахнув кистью. Казалось, он с трудом борется с желанием закатить глаза.

— Твоя мать уже пыталась сделать это чуть раньше. Ты в курсе? Она запустила в меня молнией сразу по прибытии.

Кайло с изумлением взглянул на Лею Органу, которая неловко дернула плечом.

— Это была случайность, — пробормотала она.

Сноук хмыкнул.

— Случайностей в Силе не бывает, как не бывает и слепой удачи, — Учитель без всякого интереса оглядел Кайло. — Что ж, полагаю, в любом случае сегодня благоприятный день для семейного воссоединения. Ученик, должно быть, ты явился сюда, поскольку услышал добрые вести. Вскоре мы будем приветствовать нового Скайуокера. Пора и тебе поздравить нашу счастливую мать Рей.

Самодовольство Сноука взбесило Кайло, и с его пальцев сорвалась новая россыпь бесполезных молний.

— Ты труп! — прошипел Кайло.

— Пожалуй, замечание верное, — гордо отозвался Сноук. — И ты пришел повторить подвиг? Жаль, ты всегда медленно учился на ошибках, — вздохнул Учитель. — И ты упрямец. Такой упрямец. Как все в нашей семье.

Кайло выудил бластер из кармана робы и бросил его Рей.

— Беги. Садись на мой корабль. Улетай.

Ей не требовалось говорить дважды. Подобрав подол неудобного платья свободной рукой, Рей начала отступать.

Но не успела она сделать и пары шагов, как Сноук заморозил ее Силой, подняв в воздух, как когда-то на «Супримаси».

— Ей не дозволено покидать сие гостеприимное место, — холодно заметил Сноук. — В отличие от тебя, ученик.

— Опусти ее на землю! — возмутилась Лея Органа. — Сейчас же!

Сноук обратил взгляд на Хакса.

— Генерал, извольте сопроводить принцессу внутрь, где вы сможете продолжить дискуссию о кворуме. Я присоединюсь к вам чуть позже.

Но мать Кайло была не из тех, кто безропотно сдается. Расправив плечи, Лея Органа смерила Сноука, а затем и Хакса высокомерным взглядом.

— К сожалению, я не намерена покидать это собрание. Мне известна причина, по которой Бен явился сюда, и впервые я согласна с ним! — Она удостоила сына одобрительного кивка и тут же все перечеркнула: — Вероятно, это единственное правильное решение в его жизни!

Кайло проигнорировал ее, не сводя глаз со Сноука и Рей. Учитель заметно наслаждался представлением, и это раздражало еще больше, чем его полнейшая безмятежность. Он даже не считал нужным делать вид, что воспринимает происходящее сколько-нибудь серьезно.

Впрочем, Лею Органу тоже ничто не могло остановить — она попросту никогда не умела останавливаться.

— Она слишком хороша для тебя, и я не представляю, что она нашла в тебе, но твои поступки ради Рей — это лучшее, что ты сделал, Бен.

— Мама, — простонал Кайло, пытаясь разорвать Силовые путы Сноука. — Заткнись и помоги мне.

На скучающем лице Сноука мелькнуло нетерпение.

— Ученик, отступи, и Рей не пострадает. Нет никаких причин для тревоги.

— Я забираю Рей! — рявкнул Кайло. — Ты можешь оказать хоть немного содействия, мам?!

— Что я должна сделать? — смутилась Лея Органа. — Ты же знаешь, я не училась использовать Силу. Это срабатывает только в экстренных ситуациях! И не зависит от моей воли.

— В самом деле? — внезапно проявил интерес Сноук. Впрочем, он всегда был помешан на Силе, изыскивая все новые способы познать могущество Вселенной. — Поведай мне подробности, принцесса.

— Не слушай его! — коротко приказал Кайло. — Сосредоточься на Рей. Разозлись, тебе надо захотеть, чтобы она освободилась!

С явным сомнением его мать все же подняла руку и попыталась. Первая попытка не увенчалась успехом, но она сконцентрировалась снова. И тут — Кайло почувствовал, как ее Сила вмешивается в ход событий. Кто бы мог подумать, что в старой кошелке столько Силы?

Следствием ее усилий стала широкая улыбка на лице Сноука.

— Да, хорошо. Хор-р-рошо, — промурлыкал он. — Позволь ненависти течь сквозь тебя, принцесса.

Как обычно, Сноуку не было нужды рубить с плеча, чтобы добиваться своего.

— Ох! О, бездна! — вознегодовала она и немедленно прекратила попытки.

Сноук счастливо расхохотался. Ему всегда нравилось издеваться над людьми.

Возможно, именно это побудило Лею попробовать снова. И, благодаря двум разозленным Скайуокерам, Рей рухнула вниз, когда хватка Силы разжалась. Рей приземлилась на мягкую клумбу и осталась лежать, пытаясь отдышаться, и Лея кинулась было ей на помощь, однако Сноук воспользовался этим и слегка охладил ее материнский пыл молнией. Лея Органа упала с возмущенным воплем.

— Эй! — Кайло активировал меч. В конце концов, это была его мама. Он шагнул к Учителю. — Обе бегите к кораблю и убирайтесь!

Он освободит от Сноука и Рей, и мать. Учитель лишится всех своих заложников и — вместе с ними — власти над ним!

— О, так теперь ты вознамерился похитить всех моих женщин? — осведомился Сноук в стиле скорее хатта, нежели бывшего джедая и ситха. — Какая дерзость с твоей стороны, мой мальчик.

— Я не твоя женщина! — рявкнула Лея.

— Я тебе не мальчик! — зарычал Кайло.

— Можем мы, наконец, уйти? — подала голос Рей. Она снова была на ногах и сжимала в руке бластер.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что происходит? — устало протянул Сноук — Я дозволил тебе убить меня один раз, и потрясение от собственного могущества затуманило твой рассудок. Ты мой ученик. Навеки мой ученик. Я готов проявить великодушие, глядя сквозь пальцы на твои выходки и своеволие, но я не потерплю непослушания.

На этот раз молнии буквально окутали Кайло, устремившись к нему с такой силой, что выбили из руки меч. Учитель вновь поджаривал его, с улыбкой — снова и снова заставляя корчиться на садовой дорожке. Сквозь пелену боли Кайло видел, что мать и Рей все еще здесь. Они обе застыли, в ужасе наблюдая за пыткой.

И это оказалось самой уязвимой точкой его плана. Эти здравомыслящие женщины, повидавшие немало. Почему они медлят сейчас, когда пора действовать?! Возможно, это их единственный шанс! Но тут Рей вскинулась и открыла огонь из бластера по Учителю — в ответ тот выхватил Силой оружие из ее руки.

— Подумай как следует, Кайло Рен, — Сноук на миг прекратил пытку.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Кайло. — Оставь себе мою мать.

Все-таки эти двое стоили друг друга. И Кайло без предупреждения швырнул в Учителя нежданную молнию, которую тот пропустил — от удивления.

Воцарился хаос, но тут в дело вмешался Хакс.

— Ну-ка, заморозь этот заряд, Рен.

Кайло обернулся и увидел, что Хакс, ухватив за шею Лею Органу, приставил бластер к ее виску.

Проклятие… Хакс не блефовал. Кайло отступил, поймав испуганный взгляд Рей.

— Ах, генерал, — Сноук шатко поднялся на ноги, даже пошатнулся, изрядно порадовав Кайло. — Вы всегда собранны в критический момент. Умеете сохранять выдержку в кризисной ситуации, — похвалил он.

— Рей, быстро к кораблю! — приказал Кайло. По крайней мере, Рей он спасет.

Но, как обычно, у нее имелось свое мнение на этот счет. Рей колебалась, глядя на Лею Органу.

— Но…

— Забудь о ней! Беги на корабль!

— Генерал, — распорядился Сноук, — пристрелите принцессу, если Рей побежит.

— Рей, быстро на корабль! — Кайло повторил приказ, тоже ухитрившись подняться на ноги.

— Ну и план у тебя, — выплюнула мать, как всегда, скорая на критику. — Заявившись сюда, ты не продумал, как будешь отсюда выбираться? — Но, к счастью, в одном она была с ним солидарна: — Рей, а ты чего ждешь? Беги.

Сноука заметно впечатлило ее хладнокровие.

— Принцесса, ты нравишься мне все больше и больше с каждым днем, — похвалил он ее и вернулся к Кайло. — Вот почему полезно иметь несколько заложников. Усвой это, ученик. Даже Хакс не промахнется с такого расстояния.

— Только вряд ли у него на это хватит духу! — рявкнула Лея Органа. Между ней и Хаксом явно не наблюдалось особой любви.

— Он уничтожил планетную систему. Так что убьет и тебя, — небрежно заметил Сноук. Учителя, казалось, утомила эта ситуация, равно как и его мать. — Разве мы не можем согласиться на ничью? У меня дел полно.

Ну уж нет.

— Я убью тебя! — снова вскинул голову Кайло, сам сознавая, что это больше бравада. При нем не было даже меча — тот валялся на траве и не летел покорно в руку, повинуясь порыву Силы. И повторному. Благодаря — можно и не сомневаться — Сноуку.

— Ты готов убить меня из-за женщины? Правда? — Учитель цокнул языком. — Ты разочаровываешь меня, ученик. Убивать надобно ради власти. Не ради чего-то иного. Только в сказках умирают за любовь.

— Она дает мне силы! — исступленно прорычал сквозь зубы Кайло. — Вместе мы вернем равновесие в галактику!

— Ты же Избранный, — напомнил ему Сноук. — Для сего свершения тебе не нужна эта девушка. Тебе по силам справиться самому. Поведай мне, она стоит этого? Рей стоит того, чтобы за нее умереть?

Кайло перевел взгляд на напрягшуюся девушку с растрепанными волосами, в красивом платье.

— Да.

Рей стоила того. Абсолютно точно. Ибо без Рей вся его слава, все достижения Тьмы, галактика и трон Верховного лидера — станут бессмысленным трофеем. Теперь, познав любовь, Кайло понял это. И поэтому не собирался уходить без нее.

— Ох, ты Скайуокер до глубины души, — удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся Сноук. — Любовь довела до погибели твоего деда. Берегись, ученик. Как бы ты не унаследовал приверженность Лорда Вейдера сантиментам, ибо последствия станут катастрофическими для тебя. А теперь поклонись! — прошипел Сноук. Он быстро терял терпение.

В отчаянии Кайло попытался ответить молнией, и это снова обернулось противостоянием воли с Учителем. Два голубых пламени встретились, рассыпаясь снопами искр.

Его мать и Рей затаив дыхание наблюдали за разворачивающейся битвой. Даже Хакс выглядел потрясенным. Но, крифф, почему Рей не бежит? Это же ее шанс, пока Хакс отвлекся.

Мгновение превратилось в бесконечно долгую минуту, Сноук одолевал, Кайло терял силы. Молнии отнимали слишком много сил.

— Ты не можешь убить меня. Попробуй еще раз лет через десять, — издевательски посоветовал Сноук. — В данный момент ты впустую тратишь мое время. Ты и угрозы-то не представляешь теперь.

Сейчас придет время для наказания, знал по опыту Кайло. Учитель утомленно оглядел его и метнул новый сноп молний. В полную силу, не останавливаясь, не давая ему отдышаться. Если Сноук и утратил часть сил, возрождая себя, то он умело этого не показывал. Такая выносливость казалась невероятной.

Корчась в агонии под давлением истинной мощи Темной стороны, Кайло надеялся, что Рей поймет, что он пошел на это ради нее… и ради себя, конечно. Но прежде всего — из-за нее.

— Покорись, ученик, — повелел Сноук. — Признай поражение. Оставь девчонку мне.

— Ну уж нет, Учитель, — процедил Кайло сквозь боль. Рей не достанется Сноуку! Гребаный Сноук! Кайло был горд, и он прекрасно знал, чем рискует, врываясь сюда. Наверное, следовало испытывать страх, но страха не было. По крайней мере, его погубит Сила, подарив какую-никакую, но достойную смерть. К счастью, поблизости не имелось реакторных шахт.

— Покорись, ученик! — снова повелел ему Сноук. — Ты повержен. Сопротивляться бесполезно.

— Бен, отступи! — воззвала к нему мать. — Не упрямься! Ты с самого детства такой упрямый, — пожаловалась она. — Хватит упираться, сдавайся!

Лея Органа прожгла взглядом Хакса, и не подумавшего убрать бластер.

— Хватит! — подала голос Рей. — Пожалуйста, остановись! Ты убиваешь его! — Ее лицо было мертвенно-бледным. — Хватит!

Кайло лежал неподвижно, когда молнии, наконец, прекратились. Боль цепко сковывала обожженное тело изнутри — гораздо хуже, чем прежде. Но он был жив. И не сдался.

— Рей моя! — прохрипел Кайло. — Ты у меня ее не отнимешь!

— Какая одержимость… Очень по-ситхски с твоей стороны, — сухо заметил Сноук, безусловно, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Странным образом после изнурительной сессии с молниями он не утратил благостного состояния духа. — Ученик, я прозревал, что твоя Тьма возвысится в пику могущественному Свету. Я полагал, это выманит Скайуокера, ибо он пожелает изничтожить ее. Но вместо этого сие привело к нам юную Рей. И — о, эти открывшиеся возможности! — теперь я мог создать нового Избранного старым методом, сведя вместе Тьму и Свет. Не говоря уж о вспыхнувшем между вами безоговорочном влечении. Посему я соединил вас в Силе, надеясь, что все сложится естественным порядком. Так и вышло, — промурлыкал он. — Свет, исполненный сострадания, явился, чтобы спасти твою пропащую душу от Тьмы. И Тьма, столкнувшаяся с препятствием, сделала эгоистичный выбор, пожелав заполучить и власть, и Свет. Вы оба превосходно сыграли свои роли, — похвалил Сноук. — Отличная работа, дети.

— Значит… это ребенок Кайло… — громким шепотом произнесла Рей, не скрывая своего облегчения.

— Нет. Дитя было создано Силой по моей воле, — осадил ее Сноук. Он шевельнул плечом. — Я не сумел устоять.

— Лжец! — прошипел Кайло. — Это мой ребенок! Признайся, ты солгал!

Сноук сердито нахмурился от такой непочтительности и снова поднял руки. Но тут в дело вступила Рей. Она бросилась к Кайло и закрыла его собой.

— НЕТ! — закричала она, вскинув руку в надежде предотвратить грядущую кару.

И Сноук незамедлительно остановился.

— Бен, что ты творишь?! Одумайся, идиот! — взбешенная Рей решила напомнить ему жесткий урок, выученный ею на Джакку: — Иногда, чтобы победить, надо просто выжить! Отступи сегодня и брось ему вызов в другой раз!

— Я устал быть учеником, — произнес Кайло, тяжело дыша. Это была правда. Отведав вкус свободы, Кайло не желал снова идти на поклон к Сноуку. Теперь он знал, как чувствовал себя Дарт Сидиус в подчинении у наставника, которого невозможно убить. Кайло Рен никогда не питал симпатии к Сидиусу — из-за отношения того к Вейдеру — но начинал все лучше его понимать и сочувствовать положению покойного Императора. В любой момент Сноук мог вернуться и забрать и Империю, и ученика-сына, зачатого Силой — Вейдера. Через два поколения Кайло сам оказался в шкуре Сидиуса — с Хаксом, готовым воспользоваться любой его ошибкой. Верховный лидер Кайло Рен, несмотря на всю свою мощь, был и оставался марионеткой.

На лице Сноука отразилось отвращение. Он возвышался над дымящимся телом ученика, рядом с которым замерла испуганная Рей.

— Тебе предстоит еще многому научиться. Ты можешь стать гораздо большим, нежели очередным тираном на троне. Да, ты унаследовал военный талант твоего деда и могущество дяди в Силе, но тебе недостает лидерских качеств матери и политической прозорливости бабушки. Мало захватить галактику, Кайло Рен, надо уметь удержать власть. И ты должен освоить искусство управления, — изуродованное лицо Учителя исказилось гримасой усмешки. — Ныне начинается самая сложная часть. Поднимайся и возвращайся к работе, — приказал он. — Ты пока не готов стать мастером.

Кайло открыл рот, готовясь выпалить новую дерзость, но внезапно Рей Силой заставила его оцепенеть. Он в легком шоке уставился на нее.

Сноук — тоже.

Но Рей было не остановить.

— Давай, — коротко велела она, освобождая его и награждая предостерегающим взглядом. — Тебе надо улетать. — Она принялась помогать ему подняться, не слишком нежничая в процессе, но, наклонившись ближе, прошептала: — Я с радостью приму положение почетной пленницы, если ты будешь жить. А теперь вон отсюда!

— Ты так любишь меня? — Кайло поймал ее взгляд.

— Да… Безнадежно глупо с моей стороны, знаю, — смущенно пробормотала она. — Но я все еще люблю тебя, Бен. Я не хочу больше видеть, как тебе причиняют боль.

— Я умру за тебя, — выдохнул Кайло, вглядываясь в ее лицо. Еще никогда он не был настолько искренен в чем-либо.

— Что ж, хорошо. Но почему бы нам обоим сегодня не остаться в живых? — напомнила Рей, и когда он, встав, покачнулся, она поддержала его.

— Осторожней, герой, — успокаивающе посетовала она, глядя на него, и в тот же миг Кайло порывисто приник к ней с глубоким поцелуем. Другого шанса могло не представиться, поэтому он хотел, чтобы это мгновение запомнилось ей надолго.

Девчонка с Джакку свела его с ума.

— О, звезды, — до него донесся дрожащий вздох матери. — Это гораздо серьезней, чем я думала.

— Поверить не могу, как я не заметил, что творилось у меня под носом, — недовольно сказал Хакс и скривился. — Это хуже, чем мыльная опера в голонете. Наденьте на него маску обратно, противно на это смотреть.

— Пожалуй, достаточно, — заключил Сноук. — Ученик! — прогремел он. — Свободен!

— Это не прощание, — шепнул Кайло на ухо Рей. — Ничего не кончено! Для нас ничего никогда не кончится!

— Иди уже, — строго ответила Рей. — Иначе он снова тебя поджарит. — Поскольку Кайло не двинулся с места, ей пришлось подтолкнуть его. — Иди! Со мной все будет хорошо. Я могу позаботиться о себе, ты же знаешь.


	35. Chapter 35

Естественно, как только случился этот — самый паршивый — день в его жизни, дядюшка решил явиться из небытия и позлорадствовать на сей счет. На удивление моложавый Призрак Люка Скайуокера возник перед Кайло в его покоях — поздно ночью по корабельному времени.

— Неважно выглядишь, малыш.

Да неужели? Быть того не может.

— Проваливай. — После стычки со Сноуком Кайло хватало унижений, досады и тревоги о судьбе Рей. Не говоря уж о физическом состоянии. И покойный дядя — это последнее, что он хотел видеть в этот самый момент.

Кайло отвернулся, шагнув к иллюминатору, открывающему вид на Корусант внизу. Если старик поймет бессмысленность своего пребывания здесь, то рано или поздно уберется.

Но нет, разумеется, нет. Скайуокер двинулся следом.

— Молнии?

— Да, — коротко ответил Кайло. Мно-о-ого молний. От одних воспоминаний хотелось кривиться.

— Это больно, — «посочувствовал» дядя. — До сих пор помню насколько.

Верно, пока не почувствуешь всю убийственную мощь Темной стороны, не познаешь ее истинный гнев. И раз старик-джедай не собирался исчезать, Кайло решил утолить свое любопытство.

— Это правда? — спросил он, обернувшись. — Настоящее имя Сноука — Дарт Плэгас?

Призрак кивнул:

— Да.

— Да, — глухо повторил Кайло. Вот как. Было почти страшно задать следующий вопрос: — И правда, что Плэгас был отцом Вейдера в Силе?

— Да, — Скайуокер, поморщившись, отвернулся. — Тогда я не верил, но потом у меня было время поразмыслить.

— Ты все знал! — громким обвиняющим голосом изрек Кайло и приблизился к Призраку дяди в порыве внезапно вспыхнувшей ярости. — Все это время ты знал, что Сноук охотится за нашей семьей, и знал, из-за чего!

Скайуокер ничего не отрицал.

— Я не мог остановить его, Бен. Не мог помешать ему лезть в твою голову в детстве. И не мог сразить его, чтобы все остановить. Когда я осознал, что происходит, было слишком поздно. Сноук обратил тебя раньше, намного раньше, чем мы узнали об этом. Не думаю, что в тот момент ты был способен меня выслушать. — При этих воспоминаниях мастер-джедай вспыхнул от стыда. — Сноук принадлежит к худшему сорту хищников. Он забрал невинного растерянного ребенка и сделал из него монстра.

— Дай угадаю, сейчас будет лекция о том, как полезно держаться Света? — хмыкнул Кайло, прекрасно знакомый с незамысловатыми абсолютами дяди о черном и белом, о добре и зле, а заодно о ситхских и джедайских подходах к Силе. — Что ж, полагаю, поздновато.

— Я думал, что сумею защитить тебя, научив отвергать Тьму, — с нескрываемым сожалением проговорил Призрак. — Что Сноук сдастся, отстанет от тебя, как он поступил со мной. Я ошибался, — в мрачных глазах дяди светилось смирение вперемешку с застарелым чувством вины. — Своей ошибкой я подвел тебя.

— И ты приперся сюда поплакаться и рассказать, как сожалеешь?! — взревел Кайло. — Потому что для этого всего сейчас тоже слишком поздно!

Скайуокер склонил голову.

— Я сожалею. Сожалею гораздо сильнее, чем ты можешь представить. Я переоценил свою способность обучать тебя, я недооценил твою силу и не сумел распознать, каким соблазнительным ты окажешься для Сноука. Однажды ты станешь намного могущественнее, чем когда-либо был я, Бен. Сноук прозревал это, когда ты был еще ребенком.

— Тогда почему ты не сказал мне?! — возмутился Кайло, всей душой ненавидя бесконечную ложь, наполнявшую его жизнь.

— Мы скрывали от тебя правду по той же причине, по какой не поведали о твоем деде. Мы с твоей матерью беспокоились, что излишняя любознательность собьет тебя с пути.

Кайло, ухмыльнувшись, мотнул головой.

— Потому что едва ступив на путь Тьмы…

— Да, — подтвердил дядя, не дав ему закончить. — Именно.

— Значит, вместо этого вы решили воспитывать меня во лжи! — прорычал Кайло. Благие намерения его семьи привели к тому, что Сноук ловко воспользовался его юношеским бунтом и жаждой отцовского руководства, пообещав ему власть и славу. От столь пьянящего предложения подросток Бен Соло не смог отказаться. Не успел он опомниться, как встал на колени перед Сноуком и отдал свою душу Тьме.

Тогда Кайло еще понятия не имел о далеко идущих последствиях этой присяги. Не подозревал о событиях, которые произошли до его рождения, но предрешили эту клятву. В этом и многом другом Кайло не мог оценить истинное наследие семьи Скайуокеров.

Ибо быть рожденным Скайуокером значит гораздо больше, чем жить по указке родителей — героев войны и легендарного дяди-джедая. Больше, чем просто быть внуком Дарта Вейдера.

Он — Избранный, посланный Силой по воле ее Темного бога. Его выбор всегда ограничивался прошлым, благодаря бессмертному властному прадеду по Силе, который едва не поджарил его молниями и отобрал у него любимую. Ныне Кайло видел, что выбор — править галактикой — был предрешен для него. Родиться — вот каково было его единственное истинное достижение. Но был ли он благословен или проклят?.. Кайло не знал, что и думать.

Скайуокер, понятно, продолжал свой рассказ, но Кайло это представлялось пустыми оправданиями.

— Мы с твоей матерью росли в такой же лжи. Мы поняли это, когда узнали правду о Дарте Вейдере. Лея и я по глупости своей предположили, что и ты отреагируешь подобным образом, когда придет твое время. — Дядя печально покачал головой, его лицо обратилось в маску сожаления. — Бен, мы с твоей матерью были взрослыми, когда нам открылась правда. А ты был очень впечатлительным ребенком.

— Я был ребенком с Лордом ситхов в голове! — прошипел Кайло.

— Как я уже сказал, я не мог помешать Сноуку.

— Да ты и не пытался!

— Я учил тебя тому, чему учили меня. Это все, что я мог сделать! — воскликнул Скайуокер. — Я был джедаем-недоучкой и делал все, что было в моих силах, основываясь на том немногом, что знал! И для меня это сработало! — Сейчас дядя словно бы защищался, эмоционально выплескивая собственную досаду. — Было глупой ошибкой обобщать собственный опыт. Теперь я это понимаю. Я слепо придерживался учения джедаев, в котором натаскивали меня. Мне понадобилось много лет, чтобы осознать его ограниченность…

— Ты боялся меня! Так же, как боялся Тьмы!

— Да, — не стал отрицать Скайуокер. — Я боялся, что ты станешь Кайло Реном… Ты и стал.

Кайло оскалился. Разговоры на эту тему расшатывали его неимоверно. Он чувствовал себя преданным — матерью и дядей — из-за их ошибок и лжи. Сноуком — из-за его упущений и интриг с Рей. Кайло был подавлен, как никогда в жизни. Ныне он — Верховный лидер Объединенной галактики, могущественный дарксайдер, но на самом деле — всего лишь пешка в чужой игре. Все, кому он доверял, о ком заботился, подвели его. Все, кроме Рей.

— Значит… Сноук действительно бог Тьмы? — сделал вывод Кайло.

Люк Скайуокер фыркнул, по обыкновению, снисходительно.

— В Силе нет богов. Сноук страдает манией величия.

— Он упомянул, что некогда был джедаем, — Кайло поднял брови, глядя на дядю.

— Был. Его история записана в джедайских текстах, украденных Рей. Там есть предание о мастере-джедае, которого исключили из Ордена за поползновения изучать Темную сторону. Этим джедаем и был Сноук.

— Он настолько стар?

— Да. Я знал, что он побывал и ситхом, и джедаем. Думаю, у него были и другие личины. На протяжении многих лет существовали различные культы Силы. — Теперь настал черед Люка Скайуокера выглядеть морально разбитым. — Зло никогда не умрет. Горький опыт — получить этот урок, малыш. Мне казалось, что на «Звезде Смерти» я одержал победу, но вышло так, что я отсек не ту руку, которая дергала за ниточки.

— Зло — не его цель, — парировал Кайло. — Он утверждает, что создал нашу семью, дабы достичь равновесия. Что в самом нашем создании кроется изначальный конфликт. Что нам суждено разрываться между Светом и Тьмой.

— Сноук просто желает контролировать все — и Светлую, и Темную стороны. Такова его версия равновесия.

— Жизнь действительно можно создавать Силой? — поинтересовался Кайло.

— Почему бы и нет? Если жизнь создает Силу, то почему Сила не может создать жизнь? — рассудительно заметил дядя. — Вероятно, это не так уж отличается от технологии клонирования, только клонирование опирается на науку. Неудивительно, что Сноук стоял за созданием армии клонов. Как я говорил, его недостаток — мания величия. Он не остановится ни перед чем для достижения своих целей, ему нравится играть в бога.

— Когда вы впервые встретились? Я хочу знать, как это случилось, — потребовал ответа Кайло.

— Сноук вышел на связь со мной после Беспина. Дважды лично и один раз вместе с Вейдером. Они явились, пытаясь обратить меня на Темную сторону.

Глаза Кайло сузились.

— Значит, Вейдер знал, что Плэгас — его отец?

— Полагаю, да. Во всяком случае Вейдер не оспаривал это утверждение в моем присутствии. Но в то время я не поверил им, решил, что они используют родство как способ манипулировать мной.

Кайло невольно бросил взгляд в сторону медитационной камеры, где хранилась расплавленная маска Дарта Вейдера.

— Расскажи мне остальное, — потребовал он. — Моя мать знала об этом?

— Я поведал ей о случившемся спустя много лет, когда ты был маленьким. Твоя мать тоже не поверила, — Скайуокер вздохнул, погружаясь в воспоминания. — Речи Сноука, которого встретил я, показались мне странными. Он собирался использовать Вейдера и меня, чтобы отомстить Сидиусу за похищенную у него Империю.

— А какова была цель Вейдера?

— Он тоже хотел избавиться от Сидиуса. Между ним и учителем не водилось особой любви. Вейдер хотел править самостоятельно. Хотел был Мастером.

Кайло взял паузу, чтобы обдумать услышанное.

— Выходит… это правда, что Вейдер убил своего Учителя на «Звезде Смерти» не только из-за тебя? — Похоже, за этим таилось нечто большее, чем сентиментальные чувства к потерянному сыну — речь шла о власти.

— Да, — подтвердил дядя. — Я знал, что твой дед вынашивал этот план еще до моего появления. Когда представилась возможность, он воплотил его в жизнь, в дополнение к спасению моей жизни. Я был катализатором, но не причиной, — Скайуокер явно испытывал сложные чувства, делая такой вывод. — Цели Вейдера в тот день сочетали Тьму и Свет.

И это прекрасно согласовывалось с тем, что Энакин Скайуокер был Избранным, осознал Кайло, вновь охваченный яростью.

— Это не та история, которую ты рассказывал галактике и мне!

— Знаю, — Скайуокер, похоже, жалел о том, что приходится это признавать. — Та история соответствовала мировоззрению джедаев, которое мне привили. Тому, во что я сам верил на протяжении многих лет. Что Вейдер вернулся к Свету и отверг Тьму.

— Это ложь!

Дядя, кажется, был задет его обвинением.

— Я был намного моложе, чем ты сейчас, Бен, когда предстал перед Вейдером и Сидиусом на «Звезде Смерти». Я был наивен. Мне понадобился твой пример, чтобы распознать ошибки, которые допустили джедаи. Твое падение научило меня многому, Бен, — продолжал старый джедай, и нотки разочарования снова просочились в его голос. — Наша семья повторяет одни и те же ошибки снова и снова. Мой отец был свидетелем падения Ордена, но принял неверное решение. Как ты. Возможно, знай я Вейдера лучше, я бы понял… и тебя бы учил по-иному… — Его голос стих. — Я никогда по-настоящему не знал своего отца.

— Потому что ты отмахнулся от протянутой руки! — прошипел Кайло. Это было величайшей ошибкой Люка Скайуокера в глазах его племянника: Скайуокер в слепоте своей сделал неправильный выбор, когда Дарт Вейдер предложил ему галактику и Темную сторону. Ему не хватило смелости заглянуть за пределы ограниченности джедаев.

— Я совершил немало ошибок, Бен. Мое непонимание Вейдера — одна из них, — безропотно согласился дядя. Поразительно! Но для Кайло — слишком мало и слишком поздно.

— Ты подвел всех нас! — выпалил он. — У тебя была возможность обрести равновесие. Раны Вейдера загнали его слишком далеко во Тьму, но Сноук верил, что ты бы сделал это, если бы попытался.

Люк Скайуокер качнул головой, явно не соглашаясь.

— Я не верю, что существует тот, кто способен принести равновесие в Силу. Сноук умеет говорить красиво, но никто не может властвовать над Силой. Ни он. Ни ты. Равновесие — не личное достижение, Бен. Ты сбрасываешь со счетов влияние, которое оказывают на Силу миллиарды живых существ по Вселенной.

— Нет никаких миллиардов Одаренных во…

— Необязательно быть чувствительным к Силе, чтобы влиять на нее, — поправил его Скайуокер. — Мы с тобой — отклонения. Мы — те немногие, кто способен направлять Силу. Но обычные люди значат гораздо больше, чем ты считаешь. И их намного больше, чем нас, — подчеркнул Скайуокер. — Сноук в этом смысле продвинулся дальше всех. Он создал чувствительных к Силе, и его власть шире, чем наша. Но в конечном счете Скайуокеры не стали его марионетками, как бы ему ни хотелось верить в обратное. По крайней мере, — лицо дяди посуровело, он бросил на Кайло испепеляющий взгляд, — не все из нас. От нашей семьи галактика видела мало хорошего. Нам надо бы за многое ответить.

— Ну что ж, скоро Сноук получит еще одного Скайуокера, — с печалью сообщил новость Кайло. — Рей беременна.

— О, Бен, — Скайуокер был разочарован, но не удивлен. — Я боялся, что подобное может случиться.

Но прежде чем дядя собрался начать новую лекцию о безответственности, Кайло добавил:

— Сноук клялся, что создал этого ребенка Силой. Так что ребенок не мой, и винить меня не в чем.

Скайуокер вскинул брови.

— Ты ему веришь?

— Я не знаю, чему верить, — угрюмо отозвался Кайло. — Но когда он говорил об этом, я не почувствовал лжи. — К тому же Учитель никогда не лгал откровенно, он предпочитал обходить неудобную ему правду и оставлять недосказанности.

— Ты должен помочь ей, — заявил Призрак джедая.

Кайло вспыхнул гневом.

— Я пытался! Мне не хватило сил! — Ему не хотелось слышать напоминания о своей неудаче прямо сейчас, когда то, как смотрела на него Рей, было слишком живо в его памяти.

— Так вот откуда молнии, — сделал вывод Скайуокер. — Ты проиграл Сноуку.

— Да! А теперь проваливай! — прорычал Кайло, утомленный бесполезным разговором. Не хватало еще слушать, как дядя отчитывает его за Рей. Кайло и без того чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что случилось. Рей с Джакку не заслуживала подобного. Ее жизнь и без того была тяжелой.

— Всегда есть альтернатива прямому столкновению, — проговорил джедай после недолгого молчания.

Но Кайло пребывал не в настроении выслушивать миролюбивые поучения Светлой стороны. Особенно от мертвого дяди.

— Пошел прочь! — простонал он. — А ну, вали отсюда!

Не стоило даже упоминать о ребенке. Кайло совершенно не хотелось о нем говорить. Внутри все сжималось каждый раз, как он терзался вопросом: его это ребенок или нет.

Скайуокер, кажется, понял намек и сменил тему:

— Я по-прежнему готов обучить тебя этому умению. Просто на случай…

— Уходи! — повторил Кайло. — Я сыт по горло твоими уроками! Ты мне не поможешь, так что возвращайся туда, откуда пришел!

— Бен…

— Убирайся нахуй!

На этот раз дядя послушался.

Сила, должно быть, ведала, насколько обескуражен Кайло, поскольку вскоре после исчезновения Призрака открылась Связь с Рей. Сегодня, очевидно, ему решили устроить день открытых дверей, и на самом деле в этот раз он был доволен, так как очень беспокоился о ней. Кайло прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в темноте, и включил свет. Но в видении сквозь Силу все по-прежнему оставалось черным, словно в глубоком космосе.

— Ты спишь? Я ничего не вижу, — произнес он и попросил Рей: — Включи освещение.

Она пропустила его просьбу мимо ушей. И закричала:

— Хватит спасательных операций, Бен! Я серьезно! Из-за тебя все могло закончиться совсем плохо! Гораздо хуже!

— Да, до идеала далеко, — Кайло признавал справедливость ее упрека, но они оба были живы, и это чего-нибудь да стоило. — Я в порядке, если тебе интересно, — проворчал он. — Тело немного ноет после бакта-камеры. Ты включишь свет или как? Я ничего не вижу.

— Здесь нет освещения, — устало прошептала Рей.

— Почему? Где ты?

— В одиночной камере. У твоего босса темница в подвале поместья. Наверное, это удобно, можно бросать гостей за решетку, не прерывая отпуска.

Кайло с досадой прикрыл глаза.

— Это из-за меня.

— Скорее всего, — согласилась Рей, ее тон стал резче: — После того, как ты ворвался к нему, угрожая меня забрать, я очутилась под замком. Сноук только что усилил меры безопасности. Серьезно.

— Крифф… — выдохнул Кайло. — Когда это случилось?

— Через пять минут после твоего ухода.

— Это было два дня назад. Ты сидела в темноте все это время?!

— Сноук был вне себя. И твоя мать кричала. Так что да, с тех пор я сижу в этой дыре, — напряженно пояснила Рей, но она всегда имела склонность преуменьшать свои беды, предпочитая полагаться на себя. Дерзкая девчонка с Джакку, полная бравады и привыкшая к жесткой риторике с противниками… — Все не так уж плохо. Со мной все в порядке. Я бывала в ситуациях и похуже.

Вранье. Он всегда умел распознавать ложь.

— Это я во всем виноват.

— Ага. В значительной степени. Что ж, спасибо! Будет сложновато выбраться отсюда. На здешних охранников не действует Сила, — Рей вздохнула и снова посетовала: — А ведь я просила тебя не приходить.

Ну уж нет, он не собирался оставаться в стороне! И по-хорошему ей следовало поблагодарить его за попытку спасения. Но Кайло все равно чувствовал, что он словно бы оправдывается — точно так же, как недавно дядя.

— Стоило попытаться. Тебе следовало бежать, пока был шанс, — парировал он. — Почему ты не убежала? Я отвлек его, если ты успела заметить.

— О, я заметила. Но я не собиралась оставлять тебя одного! — с искренней обидой воскликнула Рей. А потом шмыгнула носом, еле слышно икнула, видимо, готовая заплакать.

— Рей, не плачь…

— Я не плачу!

Еще одна ложь, понял он.

— Они… — всхлипнула она. — Они установили мне чип под кожу, будто я рабыня или потерявшаяся зверюшка. Сноук не желает рисковать.

Кайло смягчился:

— Рей…

— Как только я выберусь отсюда, я выковыряю его! — пылко пообещала она. — А потом избавлюсь от этого ребенка!

— Это может быть наш ребенок!

— Но ты не знаешь наверняка! — парировала она. — И вообще мне девятнадцать! Я не хочу детей!

Ох… Ему впервые пришло в голову, что Рей может относиться к ребенку без энтузиазма, как и он сам. Вероятно, не следовало удивляться, но… Но новость неприятно резанула по сердцу.

— Что… Ты готова убить нашего малыша? Это наша семья, Рей!

— Я не знаю. Наверное, могу. — Он слышал нерешительность и тревогу в ее голосе. — Не уверена… — Наступило долгое молчание. — Послушай, я хочу разорвать все связи с твоей семьей. С меня довольно Скайуокеров.

— Включая меня? — Лучше бы она этого не говорила.

— Да. Нет. Наверное… — добавила она — столь же уклончиво, как и в вопросе о судьбе ребенка. И не успел Кайло возразить, что они любят друг друга, что она его судьба, как услышал рыдания Рей — она больше не сдерживала слез.

— Рей… — О, Сила, ее горе терзало ему душу! Это продолжалось целую бесконечную минуту — или две — пока она не сумела взять себя в руки. — Рей, прости…

— Т-тут нечем отм-мечать на стене… — выдавила она между всхлипами. — Он-ни д-дали мне воду и протеиновые б-батончики… У меня нет ножа, нет вилки. Здесь ничего нет, чтобы отмечать дни, — испуганно прошептала она.

Ножа? Она рассчитывала, что в камере ей дадут нож?

— Тебе их не выдадут, чтобы ты не пыталась вытащить чип.

— Да… да! Я бы так и с-сделала… — тихо согласилась Рей.

— Дай мне руку. Ты можешь протянуть руку? — Он ничего не видел в кромешной тьме.

— Да.

Кайло шагнул вперед, пытаясь нащупать ее в темноте. Да… Он почувствовал ее руку и крепко сжал ее. Пусть ее не видно, но она здесь. Другой рукой он тоже потянулся вперед, но пальцы схватили пустоту.

— Что?.. Где ты?

— Я здесь. На полу.

— О. — Не обращая внимания на остаточную боль в теле, Кайло опустился на пол, слепо зашарил, отыскивая Рей и осторожно устраиваясь рядом.

— Подвинься, — проворчала она, сопроводив свои слова тычком в бок. — Ты на меня сел.

— Нет. Ты иди сюда, — Кайло потянул ее к себе и прислонился — вроде бы к стене. — Иди сюда, — он устроил Рей у себя на коленях, положив ее голову себе на плечо. Рей льнула к нему, постепенно расслабляясь. — Так-то лучше, — он погладил ее по спине.

— Все пошло не так… — выдохнула она.

— Я знаю. Прости меня. Я никогда не хотел для тебя подобного.

— Слишком поздно для извинений.

— А еще слишком поздно повторять «я же говорил», — вздохнул Кайло, потому что они уже оказались тут. Если им и следовало кого-то винить, то только Сноука. Кайло хотелось дать ей надежду, подбодрить ее, но таких слов у него не было. В подобных вещах хороша его мать, но не он.

— Прошло всего два дня, — Рей все еще с больным упорством зацикливалась на количестве дней, на том, как их считать. Ее это волновало. — Ты точно уверен, что всего два? Мне кажется, прошла вечность…

Он мысленно произвел подсчет.

— На Набу прошло почти три.

— Ну ладно, — похоже, она приняла эту новость и добавила: — Я справлюсь. На Джакку бывало хуже, чем здесь.

— Я буду рядом всякий раз, как позволит Сила, — пообещал он. — Даю слово.

Но едва Рей немного восстановила самообладание, как начала паниковать:

— Я хочу выбраться отсюда! Эта проклятая дыра! Меня замуровали под землей в полной темноте!

Кайло осознал, что это и его наказание. Сноук знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, как он будет мучиться из-за Рей. Как будет страдать из-за ее положения. Сноук ясно давал понять свою точку зрения. Он был серьезен, называя ее своей заложницей. Столкновение открыло очевидную истину: Сноук не станет убивать ее, пока она беременна, но существует множество других способов заставить Рей страдать, не подвергая ее опасности физически. И раз Сноук заглядывал в ее память, то знал, какие калечащие воспоминания о Джакку принесет ей заключение.

— Я — причина, по которой тебя заставляют страдать, — обреченно произнес Кайло.

— Не льсти себе, — огрызнулась Рей. — Просто Сноук знает, что я вполне в силах организовать собственный побег. У меня было все под контролем, пока не объявился ты и…

— Я знаю, — он обнял ее крепче. Несмотря на все ее смелые речи, он чувствовал, что Рей не пытается отстраниться, прижимаясь к нему все сильнее. Его девушка была сильной, но не настолько сильной, как ей хотелось бы. Она была уязвима — прямо как он. Еще одна из многих их схожих черт, несмотря на разное происхождение, прошлое и Силу.

Такой оказалась судьба несчастных влюбленных из Первого ордена. Двух отступников-форсъюзеров, попытавшихся изменить ход истории. По странной иронии их реформы уцелели, несмотря на беды и разлуку, обрушившиеся на них самих.

Галактика прославляла Кайло Рена как Верховного лидера, но истина состояла в том, что он до сих пор склонялся под властной рукой своего Учителя. И Рей, его доблестная жрица Света, пошедшая против легендарного джедая и Сопротивления, решившая рискнуть ради него, попала под перекрестный огонь.

И это нерожденное дитя…

Еще одна будущая жертва.

Бездна!.. Прекратить этот бесконечный цикл обреченности — это все, на что надеялся Кайло. Он всегда надеялся, что вместе с равновесием придет не только мир и стабильность в галактике, но и избавление для его семьи. Кайло всегда считал это последней, лучшей из надежд для Скайуокеров. Ибо если имелось что-то, способное усмирить семейное наследие, то это равновесие. Меньше гнева, меньше праведности и больше умения слушать. Чуть меньше диссонанса, чуть меньше патетики и чуть больше гармонии. Поменьше Тьмы, поменьше Света и чуть больше чего-то посередине. Сейчас равновесие казалось недостижимым. В который раз Кайло на собственном горьком опыте познал, что злейший враг любого Скайуокера — это он сам.

— Ты не одна, — прошептал Кайло ей в волосы и поцеловал ее — вроде бы в щеку.

— Повтори это. Пожалуйста.

— _Ты не одна_. Я буду рядом всякий раз, как откроется Связь.

— А что насчет дней? — забеспокоилась Рей.

— Не волнуйся. Я отмечу их здесь, у себя, на стене.

И когда Сила закрыла границы и оставила его в одиночестве, Кайло, ощущая напряжение и боль, поднялся с пола. А затем зажег меч и прорезал три длинные линии на ближайшей стене. Наименьшее, что он мог сделать. И еще один маленький способ соединиться с Рей.


	36. Chapter 36

Независимо от причины — была ли то воля Силы или Сноука — каждый день между ними распахивались незримые врата. Верный своему слову, Бен всегда находил время обнять ее и поднять ей настроение. Он подходил к стене своих покоев, показывая отметины от светового меча — он вел календарь и хранил веру ради них обоих.

Рей, джедаю-недоучке, хватило твердости принять эту таинственную тайну Силы. Но Бен, ситх в душе, не бросал попыток обуздать связавшие их узы — тщетно, по большей части.

С самого начала они с Беном обладали способностью физически коснуться друг друга сквозь Силу. И ощущения окружающего пространства со временем только росли. В остальном же ничего не менялось, кроме частоты совместных визитов.

Бен пробовал как-то систематизировать их, предположив, что Связь работает как портал, что, возможно, ему удастся вытащить Рей из камеры к себе на «Финализатор». Они даже попытались, но ничего не сработало.

— Не думаю, что Силу можно настолько подчинить, — призналась Рей. — Это так не работает. Сила не гиперпространство.

Бен возражал:

— Если Сноук сумел воскресить себя, с этим-то я точно справлюсь.

Но Рей сомневалась на этот счет. В ней вообще было мало оптимизма насчет того, как все это рано или поздно закончится.

Раз в неделю камеру посещал доктор, и загоравшееся освещение временно ослепляло Рей. Доктор сканировала ее, проверяя состояние ребенка, затем ее выпускали, давая добро на душ и чистую одежду. Потом возвращали обратно в темную камеру.

Еженедельная проверка могла бы стать шансом на желанный побег, но снаружи было слишком много штурмовиков. После сцены в тронном зале Рей осознала, что Сноук не убьет ее, пока в ней этот ребенок. Разумеется, он не желал рисковать своим драгоценным малышом-Скайуокером. Вероятно, наверное, бластеры охранников перманентно стояли в режиме оглушения, а не поражения, но их самих было слишком много. Не поможет даже Сила. А значит, Рей придется ждать другого подходящего случая.

С молодой женщиной-врачом Рей была учтива, даже дружелюбна временами, как и со всеми остальными тюремщиками. Она старательно усыпляла их бдительность, хотя по отголоскам разговоров ей открылось, что ей, по большому счету, сочувствуют. Ее считали неудачливой беременной подружкой Кайло Рена. Им было известно, что ее схватили, когда она маскировалась под младшего офицера, чтобы тайно жить с ним на его флагмане. И если кто и разузнал о ее повстанческом прошлом, то предпочел оставить этот секрет при себе.

Одиночество подарило Рей время, чтобы подумать. Но ее занимали лишь две вещи: Бен и ребенок.

Преданность Бена глубоко тронула ее. Рей помнила, как он безрассудно ворвался к Сноуку, полный ярости и сыпля молниями, как подобает молодому принцу Скайуокеру. И в конце концов Бен поклялся умереть ради их любви. В то мгновение он был всем, к чему стремилась ее брошенная, отвергнутая душа. Он был храбрым, сильным, верным и решительным. Он вернулся за _ней_ , наплевав на цену. Рей видела его фанатичную преданность Первому ордену, а теперь знала, что и ей он предан не меньше. Еще никогда она не чувствовала себя такой желанной. Это была любовь и признание, о которых она мечтала так давно…

А еще Бен был жестоким, склонным впадать в ярость, но, тем не менее с ней он оставался удивительно нежным. По ночам он крепко обнимал ее сквозь Связь. Гладил ее волосы. Уговаривал поесть. Как на «Финализаторе», за закрытыми дверьми, пред ней представал тихий, чуткий человек, совсем не похожий на монстра в маске, сразившего полсотни офицеров в конференц-зале. И все же обе эти ипостаси были Беном. Нельзя было игнорировать эту истину. Но, возможно, в каждом человеке скрывался свой личный монстр. И при правильных обстоятельствах у любого он мог вырваться наружу.

Рей приходила к осознанию, что, тем не менее, способна принять и хорошее, и плохое, и что они с Беном смогли бы быть вместе, если бы не Сноук. Именно Сноук служил непреодолимой преградой, поскольку Рей не желала жить по его указке и под постоянной угрозой. И это значило, что у них не было общего будущего. Во всяком случае, пока жив Сноук. Даже если Бен — истинный отец ее ребенка, Рей не собиралась растить его в Первом ордене.

Но эту тему они с Беном не поднимали. Они вообще почти не говорили о будущем, словно безмолвно соглашаясь, что никакого будущего у них нет. Время от времени Бен начинал рассуждать, его ли его ребенок, но Рей сразу пресекала подобные разговоры. Ей не хотелось говорить о беременности. К тому же какой в этом смысле? Если ей придется остаться в камере надолго, она в итоге узнает правду. К чему спешить. Потому что, если это ребенок Бена, все станет еще хуже. Сноук обязательно использует его в качестве способа контролировать их обоих. И горячее желание Бена узнать своего сына превратится для него в ловушку.

Когда-то все, о чем Рей мечтала, сводилось к обретению любящей семьи. Так, может, с этим нежданным ребенком ее желание по-своему исполнилось? Впрочем, обстоятельства мешали Рей испытывать любую радость. Внутри был только страх. Ужас.

Физически она не ощущала особой разницы, кроме постоянной усталости — но как иначе, если она целыми днями сидела в темном закутке? И еще порой ее охватывала вполне объяснимая тревога. Живот был по-прежнему плоским, так что беременность пока не доставляла особых неудобств.

Нужен ли ей этот малыш? Нет… Нет на самом деле. Но если ей не удастся выбраться из камеры, выбора у нее не будет. Что случится, если ребенок родится здесь? Она не знала, поэтому заставила себя заморозить чувства, как когда-то на Джакку — тогда это помогло ей выжить в пустыне. Ибо если будущее ограничено одним днем, у тебя нет долгосрочных проблем. И эта установка спасала от безнадежности — от тоски по переменам, которых не дождаться.

При удачном раскладе в один прекрасный день у нее получится убежать, удалить трекер, отказаться от Силы, и тогда она определится, как быть с ребенком. Может, начнет новую жизнь и больше никогда не увидит Бена. У нее не будет шанса попрощаться — это слишком большой риск через Связь.

В худшем случае… Рей старалась не зацикливаться на этих мыслях. Но не могла не думать о том, как она родит ребенка-Скайуокера за решеткой, а потом умрет — как отработанный материал. Когда Сноук получит ребенка, она ему уже не понадобится, будет достаточно плененной матери Бена и его предполагаемого малыша.

Сценариев было слишком много, но все они сводились к Сноуку — власть над их судьбами принадлежала лишь ему. И для Рей это было невыносимо. Жительница Джакку в ее сердце хотела жить любой ценой, мучимая жаждой вырваться на волю… И взвешивая все за и против, Рей понимала, что упирается в абсолюты: получить все или ничего. Тот же выбор, что стоял перед ней на «Старкиллере» перед побегом.

Когда на стене Бена насчитывалось около тридцати отметин, кое-что начало меняться — благодаря Лее Органе, конечно же. Мать Бена была грозной женщиной, которая умела добиваться своего.

Просто в какой-то момент в камере Рей внезапно включился свет. Смаргивая слезы от болезненной яркости, Рей увидела, что к ней входит мать Бена, за которой почтительно следует генерал Хакс. Лея Органа придирчиво оглядела камеру и перевела взгляд на Рей, забившуюся в угол, но первым слово взял ее спутник:

— У нас к тебе несколько вопросов, — объявил Хакс, сразу переходя к делу. — Больше некому оспаривать прогресс мирного соглашения, раз уж Рен перерезал всю переговорную команду. Следовательно, мы здесь, чтобы проконсультировать с тобой по ряду оставшихся прошлых вопросов. А ты или будешь сотрудничать, или столкнешься с последствиями. Все ясно?

Лея Органа совершенно проигнорировала эту речь, дав понять, что вопросы Хакса — лишь предлог для визита.

— Рей, как ты? — обеспокоенно спросила она, пока Рей поднималась на ноги. — Выглядишь ужасно. Они хотя бы тебя кормят? — Но не дав ей и секунды на ответ, принцесса уже высунулась из камеры, обращаясь к охранникам у двери: — Она беременна! Вы знаете, что эта заключенная беременна? Вы должны кормить эту девочку хотя бы ради ребенка!

— Они знают, — спокойно пояснила Рей. — Доктор приходит проверять меня раз в неделю.

— Это неприемлемо! — повысила голос мать Бена. — Ей нужны хотя бы подушка и одеяло. И освещение должно постоянно работать!

— У нас есть приказ, — отозвался начальник охраны, нервно поглядывая на Хакса. Понятно, что ему не особо хотелось иметь дело с бывшим лидером Сопротивления, которая из-за странного поворота событий превратилась в важную гостью Сноука.

— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим! — рявкнула Лея Органа и вернулась к Рей. — В заключении нет ничего хорошего, уж я-то знаю. Много лет назад мне самой довелось побывать в имперской тюрьме. Но ты держись, Рей, мы тебя вытащим.

— Мы здесь, чтобы обсудить мирное соглашение, их с Реном совместную затею, — пренебрежительно фыркнул генерал Хакс. — А не обсуждать условия ее содержания.

Мать Бена обернулась к нему.

— Заткнись! — коротко приказала она, напомнив в этот миг своего сына. И снова посмотрела на Рей. — Ты ужасно выглядишь.

— Я же в тюрьме, — вздохнула Рей. — Куда уж тут.

— Тебя выпускают на прогулки? — поинтересовалась Лея Органа.

— Один раз в неделю мне разрешают помыться и переодеться, когда приходит доктор.

— Но как насчет возможности немного размять ноги? — Принцесса прищурилась, оглядывая крошечную камеру. — Здесь отвратительно тесно.

Рей помотала головой.

— Нет. По крайней мере, пока.

Пожилая женщина нахмурилась.

— Насчет этого мы тоже еще посмотрим.

— Бен бывает здесь благодаря Связи каждый день, — созналась Рей. — Несколько минут.

— Да? Рада слышать. Во всяком случае у тебя есть хоть какая-то компания. Как он? — мимоходом бросила Лея Органа, слишком небрежно, чтобы ее равнодушие выглядело искренним. Она встретила взгляд Рей. — Эти молнии были ужасны, хоть он ушел и на своих ногах.

— Он оправился. Бен… Бен… Он такой же, как и всегда, — добавила Рей. Как еще описать моральное состояние Кайло Рена? Он исходит злостью, у него депрессия. Еще более экстремальное состояние по сравнению с его обычным.

— Хочешь сказать, он сердится? — предположила Лея Органа.

— Это уж как водится, — хмыкнул генерал Хакс.

Не обратив внимания на насмешливую реплику, мать Бена снова обратилась к Рей:

— Скажи Бену, что я спрашивала о нем, — ее взгляд был беспокойным. — Я волнуюсь за вас обоих. Ситуация складывается… нехорошая. Для всех.

Рей кивнула.

— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? Как малыш?

— Мне сказали, все в порядке.

— Рей, мне так жаль, что ты влипла в эти неприятности.

— Ага… мне тоже.

— Мы явились допросить заключенную, — снова прервал их нетерпеливый генерал. — Можем мы, наконец, заняться делом?

Принцесса послала ему раздраженный взгляд.

— Вы когда-нибудь сидели в тюрьме?

— Ну разумеется нет, — Хакс явно был оскорблен вопросом.

— Печально, — подытожила Лея. — Небольшая доза тюремного смирения пошла бы вам на пользу. Научила бы гуманному обращению с пленными. И помогла бы вам стать лучшим лидером в результате. Порой толика эмпатии по отношению к противнику творит чудеса.

Хакс выглядел не слишком довольным, выслушивая нравоучения от бывшего оппонента из Сопротивления.

— Нам необходимо допросить пленницу… — пробубнил он снова.

— Хорошо. Приступайте к делу.

У Хакса было много вопросов, касавшихся подробностей и перспектив мирного договора. Думали ли они о том, что думали об этом, что значила формулировка, почему они не поступили эдак? В самый разгар допроса Лея Органа прервала его:

— Достаточно.

— Но мы еще не закончили! Нам нужно кое-что прояснить, — возразил Хакс. — Я даже не добрался до самых важных вопросов.

— Мы обсудим их завтра, генерал, — твердо постановила Лея Органа. — Не стоит переутомлять пленницу. Она беременна, если вас не подводит память. Мы посетим ее завтра, — мать Бена подмигнула ей на прощание и, поторапливая генерала, ушла. Дверь камеры закрылась, и свет снова погас.

Но через мгновение включился.

Камера открылась, и внутрь заглянул охранник.

— Кто это сделал? — непонимающе пробормотал он, пока его подчиненные спешили опровергнуть свою причастность.

— Никто. Это была Сила. Здесь девушка Кайло Рена, — зловещим тоном напомнила Лея Органа. — Не отрицайте Силу и не искушайте судьбу, — предупредила она и величественно двинулась прочь.

И отныне, хотел того Сноук или нет, свет в камере Рей горел. Каждые несколько дней Лея Органа навещала ее, хотя бы ненадолго, задавая настойчивый вопрос, на который могла ответить только Рей. И она была благодарна Лее за заботу, за то, что принцесса первым делом осведомлялась о ее здоровье и сердечно сочувствовала. Утомленный этими встречами Армитаж Хакс, который поначалу вмешивался в разговоры, теперь предпочитал молчать.

Сейчас Рей видела, что Лея Органа очень похожа на своего сына. Когда хотела, она запросто была такой же требовательной и вспыльчивой, и обладала тем же стальным командным голосом. У Бена он звучал скорее упрямо, а у Леи - пронизан уверенностью, словно ей все по плечу. Это было недалеко от истины, учитывая ее прошлое. Но, порой такая же нетерпеливая, как сын, Лея Органа пользовалась всеобщей любовью. Она вдохновляла, внушала уважение, ей были верны даже те, кто оспаривал ее решения. Эта харизма резко контрастировала с положением ее сына — которого боялись и которому не доверяли даже собственные люди. Наверное, осознала Рей, мать и сын не могли поладить, потому что во-многом слишком похожи. И все же в деле руководства Лея Органа могла бы дать сыну пару советов. Правда, вряд ли он стал бы их слушать…

Для Рей до сих оставалось загадкой, почему старый Сноук арестовал свою внучку — давнего противника — и сразу вручил ей ключи от нового галактического Сената. Возможно, чтобы два генерала, бывшие по разные стороны войны, вместе создавали необходимую мирному законодательному процессу конкуренцию подходов… Или обладали умением и знанием создавать его видимость. В конечном счете, Лея Органа принадлежала к семье Скайуокеров, и править галактикой было для нее семейным делом. И поэтому она получила видное место, несмотря на то, что сражалась на стороне проигравших.

Рей обдумывала дела семьи Скайуокеров поздно вечером, лежа в объятиях Бена. Связь действовала, и они прижимались друг к другу со всем пылом.

— Ты когда-нибудь хотел стать нормальным? — спросила она наобум. Ей стало любопытно: думал ли когда-нибудь Бен о том, что можно обрести счастье, не имея статуса и власти, могущества Кайло Рена.

— Нормальным? — усмехнулся Бен. — Это как? В моей жизни нет ничего нормального.

— А мне всегда хотелось быть нормальной, — тоскливо призналась Рей. В детстве она часами могла любоваться обычными людьми по голонету — простыми людьми с хорошей работой, счастливой семьей, настоящими кредитами и проточной водой. Быть нормальной — вот все, к чему стремилась девочка-сирота, живущая в АТ-АТ. Она никогда не представляла, куда в итоге свернет ее жизнь, и, вспомнив те времена, Рей вздохнула: — Кажется, так хорошо быть нормальной.

Бен скривил губы.

— Нормальность — это не то, на что ты любовалась в голонете. Нормальность куда менее совершенна и увлекательна.

— Да, наверно. Мне просто хотелось. — Хотелось до сих пор на самом деле.

— Потому что эта нормальность выгодно выделялась по сравнению с твоей жизнью на Джакку. Но если ты — Скайуокер, нормальность для тебя — вечное падение.

— Так ты никогда не думал об этом? — снова спросила Рей.

— Нет, — Бен был, как обычно, прямолинеен. — Хочешь сказать, нормальным как большинство? Как типичные папаша, мамаша, выводок детей в каком-нибудь домике с подержанным спидером в гараже и парочкой домашних дроидов?

— Звучит неплохо, — пробормотала Рей.

— Хочешь сказать, если бы мы с тобой жили в Кольце, работая допоздна, и вечно жаловались, что мало платят?! Сидя на кредитных картах без сбережений? И ты бы пилила меня все выходные, потому что я бы лежал на диване с пивом и смотрел гонки на подах, вместо того чтобы помогать тебе по дому? Это по-твоему «нормально»?!

Рей улыбнулась при мысли о жизни по уши в таких незамысловатых бытовых проблемах. Жизни, где не было бы ни галактического Сената, ни споров о месте Дарта Вейдера в ситхской иерархии.

— Мы были бы вместе, — тихо произнесла Рей. — Это кое-что да значит.

— Недостаточно, чтобы компенсировать бессмысленность и скуку такого существования, — фыркнул бывший наследный принц Альдераана. — С чего бы мне этого хотеть? Пусть младшие чины о таком мечтают. Хотя, поверь мне, они все стремятся к большему. Никому не хочется быть посредственностью, Рей. Все жаждут лучшей жизни.

— Может, дело не в том, чтобы получить то, что хочешь, а в том, что важно, — проговорила Рей. — У меня никогда ничего не было. Материальные блага ничего для меня не значат. Никогда не значили. Я всегда хотела другого. Я хотела вернуть семью.

— Я понимаю, — задумчиво кивнул Бен. — Я тоже тянулся к людям. Я требовал много внимания, когда был ребенком. Вероятно, мне требовались другие люди в качестве родителей. Но семью не выбирают, — вздохнул он. — Прошлое не исправишь

— Со мной то же самое, — Рей была согласна, что у Бена была ужасная семья. Ну, за исключением Хана Соло. Тот ей нравился. И Лея Органа казалась хорошим человеком, несмотря на проскальзывающую иногда излишнюю властность. Рей улыбнулась. — Что случилось со всеми этими разговорами об уходе от прошлого?

— Это работало, пока прошлое не вернулось и не бросило тебя за решетку, — буркнул Бен, вид у него снова стал удрученный. — Наверное, глупо было верить, что я сумею оставить прошлое позади. В моей семье это невозможно. С ним приходится считаться.

— Но если бы ты мог оставить все позади, ты бы это сделал? — не успокаивалась Рей. — Если бы мог сбежать от Сноука и Первого ордена навсегда?

Бен покосился на нее и моргнул.

— Имеешь в виду, отказаться от власти? — его презрительный тон говорил сам за себя.

— Да.

— Конечно нет, — хмыкнул Бен. Рей ожидала такого ответа. — Я стремился к ней с самого детства. Препятствия и сложности сделали меня таким, какой я есть.

— То есть твоя семья и Сила?

— Да. Я — Скайуокер, — гордо объявил Бен. — Я Избранный. Рожденный править галактикой и принести равновесие в Силу. — Он дернул плечом. — Это моя суть, нравится мне это или нет. Нельзя сбежать от судьбы. Только дураки бросают ей вызов.

Рей замерла. Это не то, что ей хотелось услышать в порыве безнадежных мечтаний сбежать от Сноука и Силы. Сбежать от судьбы и самой решить, какова будет ее жизнь и цели.

— Но как ты узнаешь, что это судьба, а не козни Сноука? — удивилась она. — Как поймешь, что это не просто череда решений, похожих на судьбоносные?

— Сила, — торжественно ответил Бен. — Сила выбирает тебя. Это означает, что твоя жизнь будет значимой, независимо от твоего желания. — Он усмехнулся. — Добро пожаловать в мой мир, Рей.

У них всегда все возвращалось к Силе. Поэтому Рей хотела убраться от нее подальше. Ей не хотелось стать очередной женщиной, родившей Скайуокера и трагически погибшей впоследствии. В роду Бена слишком много плохо кончивших матерей…

— Я никогда не просила о Силе, — пожаловалась она. — Мне хотелось быть нормальной, обрести семью.

— Я знаю, — сочувственно отозвался он. — Но у тебя нет выбора. Сила так или иначе втянет тебя в борьбу. Таков удел Одаренных. Даже мой дядя не сумел оставаться в тени вечно.

«Да, но Люк был Скайуокером, — подумала Рей. — Сила — все для его семьи». Но не для Рей. Она никто из ниоткуда, она не имеет никакого значения. И все-таки она должна задать самый главный вопрос. Ей не удержаться. Нужно узнать.

— Мог бы ты когда-нибудь отказаться от Силы?

Бен засмеялся — словно услышал хорошую шутку.

— Это невозможно.

— Но если бы мог, — настояла она, — ты бы это сделал?

— Зачем кому-то делать такое?

— Потому что от Силы слишком много проблем. — Рей всегда была практичной. — Мне кажется, я ее ненавижу.

Он хмыкнул.

— Только не говори такого при Сноуке. Для него это богохульство. Которое подлежит искуплению Молниями. Как правило.

Рей не знала, шутит он или нет.

Но Бен уловил суть ее вопросов, поэтому прямо сказал:

— Рей, мне эта ситуация нравится не больше, чем тебе. Но нельзя перестать быть Скайуокером, нельзя уволиться с поста Верховного лидера. Это невозможно. И кроме того, ты знаешь, что я верю в цели Первого ордена. С твоей помощью я принесу мир, свободу и безопасность в галактику. С нашей с тобой помощью прогресс ждет не только Ядро, но и такие миры, как Джакку. Ты еще увидишь. Война закончилась, но настоящая работа только начинается. — Бен поморщился. — Хотел бы я, чтобы Сноук тебя отпустил. Я созываю кабинет министров. Я бы сделал тебя своей помощницей. Мне бы пригодился твой свежий взгляд на чистку Кольца. Ты бы могла внести свой вклад, это помимо твоей Силы.

Но Рей казалось, что это несбыточные надежды. Она опустила голову.

— Сноук никогда не отпустит меня.

— Ты не знаешь наверняка.

Рей проглотила рвущийся ответ, предупреждая возобновление споров. К чему они, если никуда не ведут. Все жизненно важные темы имели отношение к туманному будущему. А у них с Беном не было этого будущего. Бен не хотел это признавать, но Рей оставалась реалисткой в таких вещах. С пустыми мечтами не выжить на Джакку. Она шла навстречу опасности с открытыми глазами. К тому же время, проведенное вместе, было слишком драгоценно для них, чтобы тратить его на грызню. Лучше просто отпустить это.

Они одновременно ощутили, что Связь вот-вот захлопнется.

— Поцелуй меня, — прошептал Бен. — Поцелуй меня и скажи это.

Это стало их привычкой. Поцелуй и слова любви на случай, если другого шанса не представится. Потому что это могло случиться. Однажды Сила замолчит. Однажды Рей может попытаться сбежать и погибнет. Или сбежит, отказавшись от Силы и Бена. Ощущая горькую сладость своих слов, Рей произнесла то, что значило так много:

— Я люблю тебя, Бен. — Она умолкла на миг и добавила древнее благословение: — Да пребудет с тобой Сила.

Ибо ее темный принц из легендарной семьи галактики любил не только ее, но и свою Силу.


	37. Chapter 37

Визиты Леи Органы помогали не опускать голову — визиты и уверения, что рано или поздно она вытащит Рей отсюда. Однако Рей не позволяла себе обольщаться надеждой. Она была слишком ценной пленницей, не говоря уж о Силе в крови. Нет, давать ей свободу стало бы непомерным риском для Сноука. Поэтому, когда одним ничем не примечательным днем ее вывели из камеры и препроводили наверх, в обиталище Сноука, Рей могла лишь теряться в догадках.

Как оказалось, Лее каким-то образом удалось уговорить Сноука дозволить Рей прогулки раз в неделю. С сопровождением, конечно. В компании Сноука и самой Леи, если точнее. Рей понимала, что тем самым принцесса старалась облегчить ее участь, хотя формальная причина состояла в том, что мать Бена — долго не желавшая осваивать свой дар Силы — согласилась принять наставления от Сноука, но только в случае, если Рей во время этих уроков разрешат прохаживаться по саду вместе с ними.

Каждое утро, по средам, в ожидании прилета генерала Хакса с отчетом о работе нового Сената, они спускались в сад. Слушая поучения Сноука, Лея и Рей медленно брели по дорожке, приноравливаясь к его неуклюжей походке. Рядом не было стражников, а на руках — наручников, но присутствия старого Учителя Бена было достаточно, чтобы в зародыше пресечь любую попытку побега. Рей знала, что если один шанс на побег и представится, то второго точно не будет, поэтому не собиралась рисковать понапрасну.

Сноук вел себя мягко. Не требовал от Леи отрабатывать приемы Силы, вместо этого толковал о ее природе. О ее склонности к цикличности, о том, как по-разному дар проявляется в живых существах, о его способности возрастать и ослабевать в зависимости от личности. Старому Мастеру Тьмы явно нравились эти рассуждения, и он ронял слова так, будто делился драгоценнейшими секретами, требующими бережного хранения и не менее бережного обращения.

От нечего делать Рей слушала его, не пытаясь встревать. Но если в матери Бена и присутствовала чувствительность к Силе, то она давным-давно угасла после падения ее сына на Темную сторону и потери единственного брата — Последнего Джедая. Принцессу волновали дела Сената, а не промысел Силы, о чем она не уставала напоминать Сноуку каждый раз, когда он упрекал ее в недостаточной внимательности. Как ни странно, тот воспринимал эти ответы невозмутимо, проявляя поразительное терпение.

Невозможно было не заметить, как Сноуку нравится учить. Под его длиннющие монологи Рей наслаждалась красотами Набу и свежим воздухом. Повсюду цвели цветы, жужжали насекомые, в траве сновали мелкие зверьки. Жизнь била ключом, расцветала и обновлялась, пронизанная пульсирующей Силой. Рей впитывала эти ощущения всей душой, радовалась прекрасным пейзажам, звукам, запахам, упивалась умиротворяющим чувством дразнящей свободы. Воистину Набу была волшебной планетой. Глядя на нее, Рей, привыкшая к суровым пустыням Джакку, думала, что попала в самое прекрасное место во вселенной.

— Любуешься моим садом, — констатировал Сноук. Он выглядел довольным.

— Да, — не смутилась Рей. — В нем столько Силы.

— Верно, — кивнул он. — Как в тебе в эти дни. Сегодня — больше чем когда-либо.

Она знала, что Сноук говорит о ребенке. Ее рука невольно потянулась к талии. Рей исхудала, но это лишь подчеркивало пока небольшой, но уже растущий живот — обескураживающее и неоспоримое доказательство набиравшей энергию жизни. С каждой неделей Рей становилось все труднее не обращать внимания на этот факт.

— Сей сын унаследует твой дар Силы, — задумчиво произнес Сноук — от него не укрылся ее жест.

— Он примет Свет? — спросила Рей, подняв глаза.

— Он примет Свет и примет Тьму, — продолжил Сноук. — Он будет Избранным и раскроет свою Силу со временем, так же как ты. Забавно… С прочим моим потомством было иначе.

Рей нахмурилась, Лея Органа — тоже.

— Что это значит?

— Некоторые рождаются с даром Силы. Некоторым приходится ждать Пробуждения, — объяснил Сноук и указал когтистым пальцем на Рей. — Тебя Пробудили. Увели и спрятали до того, как пришел срок. Мне не довелось предвидеть твой приход, ибо ты была слишком обыкновенной — до того момента, как стала особенной. Тот всплеск оказался настолько ярким, что Пробуждение вызвало возмущение в Силе. Мой ученик и я ощутили его.

— Какое возмущение? — удивилась Рей, но больше ради того, чтобы побудить его говорить. Она всегда старалась задавать вопросы Сноуку без особой конкретики, чтобы затянуть прогулку. В камере все равно было хуже. Пусть и без него.

— Возмущение, подобное удару грома — в духовном смысле. Как землетрясение души. Его невозможно было пропустить, — сказал Сноук. — Такое случается редко и всегда несет с собой перемены. Судьба порой меняет привычное течение вещей — это то, что я усвоил за долгие годы. Так было, когда ты Пробудилась. — Старый Мастер обернулся к принцессе: — Ты когда-нибудь чувствовала подобное возмущение, леди Вейдер? — осведомился он будто невзначай, словно спрашивал о погоде. — Поведай нам.

Принцесса на мгновение растерялась.

— Да, — ответила она после паузы. — Четыре раза в жизни.

Сноук выжидательно поднял брови.

— И?

— В первый раз это случилось на Эндоре. Я ощутила, как умерли Вейдер с Палпатином. И я знала, что Люк жив и победил, — медленно и отрешенно проговорила принцесса. — Я не могла объяснить Хану, каким образом, но я это знала.

— Да, то возмущение было мощнейшим, — мрачно подтвердил Сноук. — Мой Энакин все-таки добрался до Сидиуса под конец. — И гордо изрек: — Мой сын восстал и свершил месть за меня!

— Вейдер погиб, спасая Люка, — отрезала Лея Органа.

— И это тоже, — не возражал Сноук. — Что еще?

— Когда Бен сжег Храм Люка и…

— Ах да, сие нельзя было не заметить, — довольным тоном перебил ее Сноук. — Этот мальчик буквально призван создавать всевозможный хаос в Силе, — с не меньшей гордостью добавил он. — Как насчет остальных случаев?

— Хосниан.

— Ну конечно. Миллиарды голосов, возопивших в ужасе и столь же внезапно умолкших. И тогда, — с наслаждением подытожил он, — моя война началась всерьез. — И с искренним любопытством спросил: — А четвертый раз?

— Хан. Когда умер Хан, — Лея отвернулась ненадолго. Но потом, успокоившись, снова посмотрела на Сноука — ее лицо потемнело, будто она готова была вот-вот разразиться молниями. — Ты обманом заставил моего сына убить собственного отца! — прошипела она, давая понять, насколько болезненной эта потеря была для нее до сих пор.

— Таково было испытание, — не стал отрицать Сноук, и Рей поразилась безразличию, с которым он говорил об отцеубийстве. — Мой ученик прошел его с блеском. За исключением последующего инцидента в лесу, — он кинул косой взгляд на Рей. — Убийством контрабандиста Кайло Рен доказал, что завершил свое обучение. Для него наконец-то пришло время исполнить свое предназначение и править галактикой вместе со мной.

— Он убил отца! — повторила принцесса, сверкнув глазами. — Это было не что иное, как хладнокровное убийство!

— Таков древний обычай Тьмы, — Сноук не выказывал ни малейшего раскаяния, — приносить в жертву члена собственной семьи. Что еще способно столь убедительно доказать приверженность делу, то, что жажда власти превосходит узы любви? Разумеется, я ожидал, что жертвой станет Скайуокер… Но когда у Хана Соло оказался дроид с картой, подвернулась иная возможность.

Взгляд Сноука скользнул к Рей.

— Когда мой ученик убил отца и испытывал сожаления, я знал, что он никогда не принесет в жертву тебя. Он уже был слишком очарован тобой. Но ради того, чтобы ты могла жить, мне пришлось бы умереть. И посему Кайло Рен восстал, чтобы убить Учителя и забрать у меня власть. Он хотел получить и галактику, и любимую. О, это был славный миг! — просмаковал старый Сноук, полностью игнорируя неприязненные взгляды своих спутниц. — Всего за нескольких дней Кайло Рен принес кровавую жертву и убил Учителя. Как я им гордился… Могучий Кайло Рен испытал искушение Света, но остался неколебим в своей Тьме. Наконец-то испуганный мальчик, которого я приютил много лет назад, стал мужчиной, готовым править, — самодовольно заключил Сноук. — Наконец-то я обрел нового Вейдера.

— Ты сделал из моего сына монстра! — воскликнула Лея Органа, и ее завидное самообладание дало трещину. Несмотря на присущую ей внутреннюю силу, ее слабостью был блудный сын. Бен Соло, некогда надежда нового поколения джедаев и Республики. Бен Соло, превратившийся в безжалостного Кайло Рена, Верховного лидера Первого ордена… Это разочарование слишком глубоко ранило материнское сердце. Может, ей удавалось как-то отстраняться от этого, пока Бен оставался маской из репортажей в голонете, но в свете последних событий, проигрыша в войне и плена у Сноука Лея не могла избежать реальности в лице Кайло Рена. И видя ее горе, Рей чувствовала, какой болью отзывается оно в ее собственном сердце. Теперь, когда ей самой предстояло стать матерью, Рей воспринимала это горе особенно остро.

Сноук не ответил принцессе, обратив глаза к Рей.

— Монстр ли мой ученик? — вопросил он.

Рей помедлила, прежде чем ответить.

— Не совсем, — решила она в итоге, но быстро поправилась, будучи не в силах не признать: — Не всегда. Но бывает им.

— Верно. Он — Тьма и Свет, как предназначено. Как все мы, и даже ты, Рей. — Сноук помолчал. — Даже во мне есть Свет.

— Что-то незаметно, — проворчала мать Бена, украдкой смахивая слезу.

— О, для этого тебе придется заглянуть очень, очень глубоко, — лукаво улыбнулся Сноук, — но он есть. Конечно, не в достаточной мере. Из-за этого я и создал Скайуокеров. Ибо сам я не способен принести равновесие в Силу.

И вернулся к наставлениям, отвечая на вопросительные взгляды:

— Обе стороны Силы сосуществуют во вселенной и в нас самих. Ни одна не может взять вверх, пусть джедаи с ситхами и упустили эту фундаментальную истину, — покачал головой Сноук. — Ни та, ни другая традиции не смогли прийти к выводу, что Сила стремится к равновесию. Как в широком смысле, так и в узком, подразумевающем личность. Приближение к крайности приведет к тому, что Сила привлечет тебя обратно к центру. Мне потребовалось более тысячелетия, чтобы понять и принять эту концепцию. Такую простую, но в то же время такую сложную.

Рей успела усвоить, что Сноук обожает разглагольствовать о Силе. Странная ирония состояла в том, что Люк Скайуокер решительно отказал ей в самой возможности получать наставления, тогда как Сноук с удовольствием делился премудростью. Вот и вышло так, что почти все свои познания о Силе она почерпнула у Бена, а теперь их дополнял Сноук. Некоторые вещи Рей уже слышала от Бена, но Лея Органа совсем не разбиралась в них, имея смутные представления лишь о старом джедайском учении.

— Судя по твоим словам, Сила теперь находится в равновесии? — уточнила принцесса.

— Нет. Я толкую о том, что Сила всегда находится в движении и постоянно стремится к гармонии. Ее течение изменчиво, и порой Сила подталкивает своих носителей в том или ином направлении, иногда эта роль отводится всей галактике, а иногда все ощущают ее гнет.

И сразу предупредил:

— Равновесие не есть равенство. Сила не есть справедливость. Скорее это напоминает абстрактное правосудие — всем по заслугам во вселенских масштабах. Тем не менее равновесие существует, ибо я узрел его последствия в галактике и в себе. Равновесие объясняет, почему Мастер Тьмы, подобный мне, бывает движим Светом. Равновесие — причина, по которой чистейших из Света сострадание влечет к тем, кто во Тьме. Сии моменты порождаются не проблесками совести или нехваткой веры, как учили джедаев или ситхов. Это суть Великой Силы. Ибо никогда нельзя забывать о том, что форсъюзеры сами по себе аномалия. Светлые или Темные, мы нарушаем серость застоя и сами же возвращаемся к ней. Таково равновесие в действии, суть скрытых течений Силы.

— Притяжение противоположностей? — Лея нахмурилась от абстрактных рассуждений. — И все?

— Когда речь идет о форсъюзерах, порой это верно. Когда Тьма восстает, Свет поднимается ей навстречу. Порой между нами возникает конфликт, порой он утихает на время, — Сноук снова покосился на Рей. — Могущественная Тьма Кайло Рена встретилась с не менее могущественным Светом Рей. Это не было случайностью. Такова была судьба.

— Бен тоже говорил об этом, — кивнув, прошептала Рей.

— «Ты — моя судьба»? — закатила глаза Лея Органа. — Банальнее подката и не придумаешь! — сердито заметила она, пребывая все еще не в духе после воспоминаний о покойном муже. — Неужели ты правда купилась на эту дешевку?

Сноук усмехнулся.

— В сих словах нет позора, если они правдивы.

Лея Органа скрестила руки на груди и вздернула подбородок.

— По странному совпадению, многое из того, что ты описываешь, похоже не на судьбу, а на твои интриги!

— Ты льстишь мне, — Сноук ухмыльнулся еще шире. — Но продолжай, принцесса. — От улыбки его лицо преобразилось. Несмотря на яркое солнце и его неприглядную внешность — с которой, впрочем, Рей немного свыклась — было понятно, что когда-то Сноук был привлекательным, харизматичным мужчиной. И остатки этого очарования проглядывали до сих пор. Во всем: от его тонкого остроумия до двусмысленной ухмылки и неожиданного смеха — в Мастере Тьмы таилось множество настроений и лиц.

— Легче вещать о судьбе на примере дел давно минувших дней, — фыркнула принцесса. — Я отказываюсь перекладывать ответственность за свою жизнь на Силу. Нет, я верю в Силу. И да, она может мне подчиняться, но никакие мистические веяния не способны управлять моей судьбой.

— Ах, какое маловерие, — цокнул языком Сноук. — Неужели в следующий раз ты оскорбишь меня домыслами, что это всего-навсего трюки, фокусы?

— Что ж… не настолько, — скривилась принцесса и затеяла очередную полемику, которую от безысходности пришлось выслушивать Рей.

Они почти постоянно спорили на этих прогулках, не меньше, чем беседовали о Силе. Между Леей Органой и Сноуком сложились своеобразные отношения. Со стороны могло показаться, что втайне они даже нравятся друг другу. Возможно, им действительно нравились эти баталии без оружия — словесные дуэли знающих себе цену оппонентов. Во всяком случае, Сноук постоянно подначивал свою «внучку» — по любым вопросам: от политики и Бена до истории.

Наверное, единственным, из-за чего они спорили редко, была Сила — прежде всего потому, что принцесса не особо стремилась поддерживать эту тему, вопреки всем стараниям Сноука. А он при каждом удобном случае норовил подстегнуть ее интерес к Силе, словно отрыв от нее считал оскорблением для семьи Скайуокеров. Это подрывало саму основу создания Сноуком семьи для себя, и Рей подозревала, что принцесса прекрасно осведомлена об этом.

Лея Органа вяло поддерживала беседы о Силе. Казалось, это усугубила молния, сорвавшаяся с ее пальцев, напугавшая ее сильнее, чем молнии, направленные на нее. Сноук, понимая это, постоянно припоминал ей тот эпизод, не забывая с наслаждением просить леди Вейдер вновь продемонстрировать свой талант.

Мать Бена отвечала неизменно:

— Хватит называть меня «леди Вейдер», — ледяное спокойствие в ее голосе впечатлило бы даже старика Майло.

— Как же ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя величали? — с невинной учтивостью спросил Сноук на следующий день после того, как в очередной раз поднял этот вопрос.

— Генерал.

— Я предпочитаю «принцессу», — снисходительно улыбнулся Сноук. — Война окончена. Лучше отринуть лишние напоминания о ней.

— Вряд ли кто помнит мой прежний титул, — пожала плечами Лея.

— Какая жалость. Как насчет титула вице-канцлера? Моему Сенату требуется вице-канцлер, и вряд ли найдется более подходящая кандидатура.

Лея Органа прищурилась.

— Со-канцлер, — твердо произнесла она после недолгой паузы.

Это вызвало смешок у старого Сноука.

— С вами сложно вести переговоры, ваше высочество, — протянул он. — Увы, речь идет только о вице-канцлерстве. Но я готов пойти на сделку. Я буду величать тебя так, как ты пожелаешь, если ты в свою очередь назовешь меня Учителем.

— Никогда! — глаза Леи вспыхнули.

— Я назову вас Учителем, если вы меня выпустите из камеры! — поторопилась подать голос Рей.

— Рей! — возмутилась Лея.

Но Рей и не думала отступать. Больше всего ей хотелось выбраться из этой темницы.

Сноук заметил обмен непримиримыми взглядами между ними и усмехнулся.

— Меня восхищает твой беспощадный прагматизм, Рей. Воистину восхищает. Но пока тебе придется оставаться там, где ты есть. Итак, мадам вице-канцлер, — повернулся он к принцессе, — на чем мы остановились?

Сноук часто так поступал, Рей уже привыкла. Он резко переключался с потерявшего для него интерес предмета размышлений и интриг на другой.

— Ты толковал о том, почему из женщин получаются плохие ситхи, — без энтузиазма процедила принцесса. — В другой ситуации я бы отмела такое заявление как сексистское, но при нынешних обстоятельствах приму его за комплимент, — надменно заявила она. — Мы, женщины, слишком хороши для Темной стороны.

— Меня никогда не привлекала необузданность в женщинах, — с ухмылкой признался Сноук. — В дамах я предпочитаю Свет. Но как бы там ни было, женщин я любил и люблю. По этой причине из меня изначально не могло выйти хорошего джедая.

— Едва ли только по ней, — сухо заметила Лея Органа.

— Безусловно, — Сноук ничуть не оскорбился. — Из женщин не получится хороших ситхов, как из меня — хорошего джедая. Кстати, из тебя тоже, — сообщил он Лее. — Твои эмоции слишком затуманивают рассудок. В отличие от нашей юной Рей. Вот в ней горит настоящий дух самоотверженности истого джедая. Она способна отринуть чувства.

— Если закрыть глаза на ее беременность, — бросила Лея, и Рей вспыхнула. Мать Бена запоздало поморщилась, будто сожаления о сорвавшихся с ее губ словах: — Ох, прости, дорогая. Не пойми меня неправильно.

— В этом нет ничего постыдного, — провозгласил Сноук. — Рей сдалась на милость Верховного лидера Первого ордена. Того, кто сразил своего Учителя и завоевал галактику. А не, — он многозначительно посмотрел на принцессу, — мелкого контрабандиста, величайшим достижением которого была похвальба о том, как ему удалось срезать Дугу Кесселя до четырнадцати парсеков. Ох, он же был просто недостоин тебя! — упрекнул Сноук мать Бена. — Абсолютно неудачный выбор спутника жизни. Неудивительно, что ваш брак не выдержал поверки временем.

— Двенадцати. Двенадцати парсеков, — поправила его Рей. — Или примерно.

Но разве ее кто-то слушал?

— У Хана была масса хороших качеств, — хмуро сказала Лея Органа.

Сноук поднял бровь, но не стал ввязываться в дебаты.

— Все мужчины в твоей жизни подвели тебя, разве не так? Муж бросил, брат скрылся, сын сбежал, — с показным сочувствием сказал он. — Но не стоит переживать, моя мадам вице-канцлер, я не принадлежу к этой категории. Я никуда не уйду. И на этот раз ты на стороне победителей.

Принцесса помрачнела, равно как и Рей, а Сноук вновь хитро улыбнулся. Наблюдая за своими спутниками, Рей внезапно осознала, что мать Бена здесь тоже пленница. Может, даже в большей степени, чем Рей, ведь она Скайуокер по рождению. Все больше и больше Рей понимала, что для рода Избранных политика — это личное, и наоборот, ибо, когда ты Скайуокер с волшебной Силой, возможность выбора в твоей жизни ограничена. И ты закостенел в абсолютах. Выбираешь сторону и придерживаешься ее… пока не умрешь или не сменишь сторону. Власть и политика — вот цель, а вовсе не счастье, такова простая истина, которую усвоила Рей. Из-за этого ей хотелось сбежать отсюда еще сильнее, чем когда-либо. Она не для того пережила Джакку, чтобы закончить свои дни здесь. Рей мечтала о большем, чем жизнь в золотой клетке. Ради себя и малыша, к мысли о котором постепенно привыкала.

Недели тянулись медленно, и Рей чувствовала, что становится зависима от ночных тайных встреч с Беном, от общения с его матерью и Хаксом, от еженедельных уроков Силы у Сноука. Эти ограниченные взаимодействия с внешним миром образовали своеобразную уютную рутину, и перспектива лишиться прогулки в один дождливый четверг расстроила Рей до глубины души. Стоило ей лишь глянуть в окно, когда ее вели наверх, как у нее тоскливо екнуло сердце.

— Хакс сегодня рано, — вскользь заметил штурмовик слева. Рей проследила за направлением его взгляда — на посадочную площадку, видневшуюся вдали, опускался шаттл Первого ордена с эскортом из четырех СИД-истребителей.

— Хорошо, — отозвался конвоир справа. — Сомневаюсь, что сегодня он вздумает прогуляться. Смотри, какие тучи. — Говоря «он», штурмовик, конечно, имел в виду Сноука. Как под «мы» у них всегда подразумевался Первый орден.

Рей и сама видела, как сегодня темно и пасмурно. Словно в подтверждение слов штурмовика, небо прочертила молния, а через мгновение бабахнул гром. День обещал быть дождливым.

— Простите, мисс, — вдруг обратился к ней конвоир справа. — Похоже, сегодня нам прикажут вернуть вас в камеру.

Наверное, уныние отразилось на ее лице, потому что второй штурмовик сразу попытался подбодрить ее:

— Завтра погода должна наладиться, мисс. А может, он разрешит нам провести вас по дому. Не переживайте. Мы спросим.

Рей кивнула, проглотив комок в пересохшем горле.

Штурмовики, следуя инструкциям, всегда приводили Рей в главный вестибюль, где ее обычно ждали Лея и Сноук. Но сегодня там стояла только мать Бена, одетая в поистине королевское облачение для ненастной погоды. Эта величественная элегантность составляла резкий контраст с мятым свободным платьем — в котором Рей пришлось спать последние три дня.

При приближении Рей принцесса шагнула вперед и распахнула объятия. Лея неизменно приветствовала ее материнскими объятиями, но на этот раз она задержалась на долю секунды.

— Будь начеку, — еле слышно прошептала она. — Возможно, представится шанс, — и обернулась к конвоирам: — Позаботьтесь о ее оковах, будьте добры, — приказала она, словно имела на то право.

— Отставить. Ограничители пока снимать нельзя, — проинструктировал младшего штурмовика старший по званию. — Если нам придется вести мисс обратно, ограничители должны быть на ней. Оставайтесь здесь, пока не придут новые приказы. Где он?

— В библиотеке, — ответила Лея Органа.

Штурмовик двинулся в направлении библиотеки, оставив Лею и Рей со вторым конвоиром.

— А генерал тут как тут, — сказала Лея Органа, указав на поднимавшегося от посадочной платформы генерала Хакса в сопровождении многочисленной свиты.

— И дождь тоже, — вежливо поддержал разговор штурмовик. — Похоже, сегодня прогулки не будет, леди. К сожалению.

Лея Органа наклонила голову и повернулась к нему.

— Вы снимете с нее ограничители и не шелохнетесь, когда откроется дверь, — произнесла они тихим, но очень твердым голосом.

И Рей не могла не узнать пронизывающее фразу тяжелое внушение Силы. Распахнув глаза, она увидела, как Лея заговорщически подмигнула ей — и сразу бросила взгляд на посадочную платформу, оценивая расстояние, высматривая охранников. Справится ли она? Да, должна! Она должна это сделать!

Мать Бена использовала обманку разума, и ошарашенная Рей поняла, что принцесса не пользовалась Силой, но знала, как это делается. Выходит, все это время она просто водила Сноука за нос? Пыталась усыпить бдительность тюремщиков? Но вместо того, чтобы спасаться самой, она помогала спастись Рей…

Штурмовик повторил внушенный приказ и освободил Рей. Лея украдкой указала ей: «Держи руки вместе» — словно на них были оковы. Рей старалась отворачиваться от окон, через которые непорядок мог заметить случайный свидетель, но сознавала, что такую мелочь с ходу не разобрать.

Лея наклонилась поближе и проговорила вполголоса:

— Жди, пока Хакс со стадом войдет в двери. Помни, тебе нужен СИД, а не шаттл. На борту шаттла пилот, шаттл легче отследить. И помни, другого шанса у тебя не будет.

Рей коротко кивнула. Ее сердце начало бешено колотиться, адреналин выплеснулся в кровь. Неужели это происходит на самом деле? Да, да, ей это не снится! И тогда она вновь обратила глаза к Лее, приняв решение довериться чутью бывшей принцессы Восстания. В конце концов, именно Лее удалось сбежать с самой «Звезды Смерти».

— Спасибо, — только и смогла выдохнуть она.

— Как знать, вдруг это мой внук, — приглушенно сказала принцесса. — Даже если нет, я не желаю, чтобы еще одно дитя этой семьи потерялось во Тьме. Удачи, Рей. — Взгляд Леи потемнел. — Что бы ни случилось, не оглядывайся. Поняла? Не думай обо мне. Я справлюсь. Не вздумай возвращаться, что бы ни услышала. Ты поняла меня?

Ответить Рей не успела. В вестибюль вступил генерал Хакс в изрядно промокшем кителе, а за ним пятеро адъютантов с помощниками, которые столпились вокруг, внимая каждому его слову. Новоприбывшие повернулись поприветствовать принцессу, поэтому не заметили, как Рей тихо выскользнула за дверь. Оставшийся штурмовик замер по стойке смирно, принцесса между тем отвечала на приветствия как ни в чем не бывало. А затем раздался безошибочно узнаваемый гулкий баритон:

— Генерал! — И всеобщее внимание на несколько секунд сосредоточилось на самом Мастере Тьмы, который медленно появился из коридора, ведущего к библиотечному крылу.

Этого недолгого времени хватило, чтобы Рей получила фору — и вцепилась в подвернувшийся шанс. Сейчас или никогда — четко понимала она, устремляясь прямиком к ближайшему СИД-истребителю.


	38. Chapter 38

Рей мчалась так, как еще никогда в жизни не бегала, ноги вязли в размякшем от дождя дерне сильнее, чем в песке на Джакку. Поскользнувшись на мокрой земле, она чуть не упала, но удержала равновесие и понеслась дальше.

Пульс стучал в ушах, все чувства обострились. Впереди маячила цель, и Рей знала, что другого шанса не будет. Свобода или смерть. Шансы на второе возрастали: позади уже слышались крики, и Рей вздрогнула от завывшего сигнала тревога. Грудь сводило от тяжелого дыхания, казалось, сердце вот-вот разорвется, но Рей не останавливалась.

До нее донесся гул спидеров, и она вскинула руку, опрокидывая преследователей. С каждой потраченной секундой шансы на успех таяли, а от платформы к ней спешила новая группа стражников, которых Рей тоже откинула Силой. Пусть ей не хватало теоретических знаний, решимости у нее всегда было хоть отбавляй — именно решимость спасла ее на «Старкиллере». Цепляясь за крохи познаний, полученные от Бена, Рей теперь запоздало сожалела, что в своем упрямстве не дала ему поведать большее, чем история и философия Светлой и Темной стороны.

Однако Сила сегодня была на ее стороне. В трудные минуты, как на «Старкиллере», «Супримаси» или на Крэйте, она никогда не подводила Рей. Может, причиной был малыш Скайуокер в ее чреве, ибо поколение за поколением род Бена выживал вопреки всему. Ни рабство, ни изгнание, ни война не могли погасить искру Шагавших по небесам.

Преследовали сменили тактику. Открыли стрельбу — желая помешать Рей добраться до кораблей. В панике она вспомнила совет матери Бена сосредоточиться на цели и очистила мысли, останавливая летевшие в нее заряды. И это почти сработало! Левую ладонь обожгло — но рука осталась невредима, только онемела мгновенно, и Рей поняла, что ее пытались обездвижить, а не подстрелить.

До платформы оставалось еще метров пятьдесят, Рей уже приглядела себе ближайший СИД, двигатель которого, как она надеялась, еще работал на малых оборотах после посадки. Увы, платформа тоже охранялась, и к настигавшим ее штурмовикам прибавились наземные обслуживающие команды и даже пилоты, которым наверняка передали приказ задержать беглянку. В считанные секунды, чтобы предотвратить ее побег, мобилизовали все ресурсы!

Глубоко вдохнув, Рей призвала Силу, собираясь сбить с ног приближавшихся противников — но не успела, потому что позади грянула новая бластерная очередь, сделавшая все за нее.

— Что?.. — непонимающе оглянулась Рей.

Вдалеке, у стены дома, замерла, целясь из бластера какого-то штурмовика, Лея Органа. Она не растеряла хватку, стреляя не хуже, чем в дни своей юности, пришедшейся на времена Восстания. Первому ордену не стоило забывать, что эта женщина не какой-нибудь штабной генерал, а закаленный в боях ветеран двух галактических войн.

— Беги! — в ее голосе звучала та стальная решимость, которая помогла уничтожить две «Звезды Смерти» и базу «Старкиллер».

И Рей очнулась. Под прикрытием огня принцессы она отбросила приближавшихся солдат Силой и наконец-то сумела добраться до платформы, прыгнув в ближайший истребитель. Пристегнувшись здоровой рукой, она рванула рычаги, взмывая в воздух. В голове пронеслись их с Беном тренировочные бои, и внезапно Рей осознала, что действительно может спастись!

Бросив короткий взгляд вниз, она увидела, как Лея все еще ведет огонь. Но от поместья к ней с удивительной прытью уже приближалась гигантская фигура. Сноук поднял когтистую руку, и СИДку ощутимо тряхнуло. Репульсоры взвыли, пытаясь преодолеть притяжение, но Сила крепко держала корабль.

Тогда Рей с решимостью отчаяния переключилась на боевую панель, выпустив по темной высокой фигуре весь боезаряд. И это сработало. Сноуку пришлось отвлечься, чтобы заморозить смертоносный залп, и Рей хватило этого мгновения — СИДка взмыла вверх. Последнее, что Рей успела увидеть — как Лею сбило с ног, а Сноук взвалил ее на плечо.

Но Рей не позволила себе думать об этом — дорога была каждая секунда. Если ворота планетарного щита захлопнутся перед ней, она окажется в ловушке! Устремившись к колоссальному кругу в небе, Рей не тратила время на поднявшиеся в воздух вслед за ней СИД-истребители. Ворота уже начали закрывать.

Она летела вперед, у самых ворот получив тяжелое попадание в левое крыло, но успев выскользнуть из атмосферы в последнюю секунду. Головному истребителю преследователей повезло гораздо меньше: он врезался в замкнувшийся щит, вспыхнул и ушел в резкий штопор.

Датчики корабля сигнализировали о том, что повреждения были, хоть и не критичные, но Рей знала, что еще одно попадание наверняка обесточит корабль. И вот, за верхними слоями атмосферы, ее уже поджидала целая эскадрилья перехватчиков.

У Рей не оставалось времени на размышления, она действовала по наитию. Истребитель окружали, и это была не симуляция, а реальность. Несмотря на свои таланты, Рей находилась в меньшинстве, и ее не пытались сбить, загоняя превосходящим числом к темневшим неподалеку громадам разрушителя и сопровождавшего его крейсера. И она понимала — если попадет в лучи захвата, побег на этом закончится, и ее бросят обратно в темницу… или хуже.

И тогда она решила рискнуть, нырнув прочь от нападавших обратно в атмосферу. Придется прыгать в гипер, чтобы выиграть время, иного не дано. Если у Хана Соло получилось выйти из гиперпространства прямо внутри планетарного щита, ей и подавно удастся уйти в прыжок с верхних слоев атмосферы Набу.

Не зная, куда лететь, Рей ткнула в первый по списку запрограммированный прыжок. Быстро пронесшийся перед иллюминатором горизонт тут же сменился вытянувшимися в параллельные голубоватые линии звездами.

На миг Рей позволила себе расслабить плечи и выдохнуть.

Неизвестно, где она выйдет из прыжка, но какая разница, это всего лишь временная остановка. О которой преследователи, конечно, осведомлены. С орденским гипертрекером, маячком на борту СИД-истребителя и чипом в руке Рей никуда не скрыться, и ее фора стремительно тает.

Первым делом Рей попыталась найти маячок. Такие использовались во всем флоте Первого ордена, эта мера была призвана помогать в спасении и восстановлении выведенных из строя боевых кораблей. Похожая система использовалась в старых имперских звездолетах, Рей пару раз вытаскивала ее части из обломков на Джакку, поэтому, увидев знакомые провода, порвала их. Но уверенности в верности решения у Рей не было, и для надежности она отключила всю систему связи. Хватит с нее рисков на сегодня!

Следом она занялась чипом в своем теле. Рей нащупала выпуклость под кожей на внутренней стороне руки между локтем и плечом. Радовало лишь то, что чип находился в левой руке, онемевшей от парализатора. Но у Рей не было ничего острого. И ногтями его не выцарапать, знала Рей. Она уже пыталась.

Увы, СИД-истребитель, даже предназначенный для больших расстояний, как этот, конструировали под определенные задачи без расчета на удобства. В кабине не было излишеств — только самое необходимое. Рей удалось найти маленькую аптечку с бакта-пластырями, которые могли пригодиться, но ничего похожего на нож не было. Еще отыскалась пачка гидратационных таблеток, протеиновые батончики и небольшой набор простейших инструментов.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на таймер навикомпа, Рей почувствовала, как в нее вонзаются ледяные когти отчаяния. Прыжок был коротким, и выход неумолимо приближался, после чего — Рей понимала — ей придется прыгать снова, чтобы не попасть в лапы преследователей. И топлива было мало. Но пока чип сидел в ее руке, безопасных мест для нее в галактике не существовало.

Вдохнув поглубже, Рей схватила миниатюрную, удручающе тупую отвертку, разорвала рукав платья и принялась царапать кожу. Джакку научила ее терпению, но ощущения были отвратительными, и Рей предчувствовала, что в будущем эти минуты станут сниться ей в кошмарах. Одно хорошо, боли в онемевшей руке не ощущалось, и оставалось молиться, чтобы повезло не задеть артерию. К счастью, после долгой возни Рей нашла то, что искала. Чип, маленький плоский диск, вылез из-под кожи, и Рей нашлепнула бакта-пластырь на кровоточащую рану. Поразмыслив еще миг, она взяла молоточек из набора и принялась колотить по чертовой штуке, пока не разнесла ее на мелкие кусочки.

Корабль вышел из прыжка с глухим скрежетом и с изрядным креном. Голубые полосы за иллюминатором рассеялись в кромешной тьме космоса. Поблизости не было других кораблей, так что, вероятно, координаты являлись одной из точек сбора или временной остановкой для дозаправки на пути к Набу. Было тихо… пока. Согласно примерным расчетам, у Рей тридцать секунд для выбора новых координат, прежде чем появятся корабли Первого ордена… Но куда лететь?

Дрожащие руки Рей неуверенно зависли над приборной панелью. Следовало действовать, и она безотчетно набрала первые координаты, которые пришли ей в голову. Это лишь временно, пообещала она себе, снова проверив уровень топлива и приняв решение вернуться на Джакку.

До планеты песков было восемнадцать часов лёта. Рей надеялась, что ей хватит этого времени, чтобы отрезать себя от Силы по примеру Мастера Люка. Ничего иного, кроме как попытаться сделать все самой, ей не оставалось. Так уж сложилось, что учиться по-другому у нее не получалось.

***

Сегодня узы не дали о себе знать, и Кайло насторожился. С момента пленения Рей Сила еще ни разу не подводила их, даря ежедневно хотя бы несколько минут единения. Кайло продолжал заниматься делами, отталкивая нараставшую тревогу. Но она никак не отступала, пробуждая нехорошие предчувствия.

Но когда в тот же день, чуть позже, пришел вызов от Учителя, Кайло уже знал, что случилось что-то неладное. Он бросил все и, вероятно, сжег гипердвижок шаттла, чтобы поскорее добраться до Набу. Миновало два дня с момента последнего разговора с Рей, и Кайло не сомневался в том, что произошло нечто скверное.

На посадочной платформе его традиционно встречал Майло. Старый верный слуга низко поклонился, но на его лице не было улыбки.

— Добро пожаловать, Верховный лидер. Извольте следовать за мной. Хозяин ждет вас прямо сейчас.

Сноук принял его в саду. Он стоял спиной, и Кайло, приблизившись, опустился на колено. Выразив почтение, он поднял глаза и вдруг увидел меч Рей в сжатых за спиной руках Сноука…

— Встань, Ученик, — Сноук, не оборачиваясь, качнул головой в сторону Майло: — Приведи принцессу.

Кайло безмолвно наблюдал, как конвой выводит из дома его мать. Лицо у нее было пепельно-серым и напоминало посмертную маску.

Все его дурные предчувствия мгновенно всколыхнулись. И Кайло испугался, что беспокоился неспроста.

— Где она? — выдохнул он. — Где Рей?

Сноук повернулся и кивнул его матери:

— Скажи ему, принцесса.

— Бен, мне так жаль, — залепетала она. Кайло видел, что мать убита горем, было очевидно, что совсем недавно она плакала. Рыдала. — Так жаль… — повторила Лея.

— Жаль что? — перебил он нетерпеливо. Это невнятное заикание пробудило в нем злость. К чему недомолвки? Разве мать не из тех, кто никогда не приукрашивает плохие новости?

Лея вздохнула, собираясь с силами.

— Я пыталась помочь Рей бежать. Она добралась до корабля.

— Корабля?.. — повторил Кайло глухо. — Она бежала на корабле?

— Мне жаль…

— Говори! Просто говори все как есть! — процедил Кайло, стиснув зубы. Он был на взводе.

— Рей мертва, — прошептала мать. Ее лицо выглядело осунувшимся. И она была искренна — Кайло чувствовал это в Силе.

Мертва… Рей мертва… Слова больше не имели значения. Они потеряли всякий смысл.

Сноук выступил вперед, взяв с ближайшего столика датапад и протянув его Кайло. На датападе проигрывалась зернистая голозапись с камер — СИД-истребитель, рвущийся к закрывающимся воротам щита. Кайло видел и два других корабля, следовавших за ним по пятам. Но головной истребитель не сумел пройти сквозь щит и, в отличие от преследователей, не отклонился в сторону вовремя. Вместо этого он со всей силы врезался в сомкнувшиеся ворота. Смятые обломки разлетелись и устремились к земле. А потом взорвались при падении. Кайло знал, что никто не мог выжить в подобной катастрофе.

— Что это? — все-таки спросил он нарочито ровным голосом.

Сноук озвучил то, о чем все более впадавший в отчаяние Кайло уже догадывался:

— Рей была на том корабле.

Рей… Кайло с трудом сохранил самообладание.

— Вы уверены? — выдохнул он.

— Да. Вся информация проверена. Девочка угнала корабль и попыталась сбежать. Но ее план провалился, — Сноук забрал датапад и нажал на экран. Возникли те же кадры под другим углом. Глядя на взрыв, Кайло содрогнулся. На борту была Рей… Его лицо исказилось от боли, и он отшвырнул датапад с этими ужасными записями.

Кайло перевел взгляд на мрачное лицо Учителя, а потом на заплаканную мать.

— Мне так жаль, Бен, — с убитым видом склонила голову Лея. — Это моя вина. Я вдохновила ее на…

— Н-нет… — непроизвольно вырвалось у него, а в следующий миг Кайло захлестнули горе, ярость и страх. — Нет! НЕ-Е-Е-Е-ЕТ! — Эмоции взорвались ураганом в Силе, рефлекторно, скорее из самосохранения, ибо справиться с накрывшим его потоком чувств он был не в состоянии. — НЕ-Е-Е-Е-ЕТ! — проревел Кайло в муке. Он был Скайуокером, рожденным, чтобы властвовать во Тьме, и чувства отзывались поразительно сильно. Горе, ярость, страх… Потеря, досада, безнадежность… Они, и не только, выплескивались в душу, и Кайло отреагировал единственным известным ему способом. Мощь высвободилась, исходя от него ударной волной, опрокидывая садовую мебель, разламывая деревья и сминая беседку за ними. Разрушение было естественным выражением Темной стороны.

Он слышал, как мать вскрикнула, глядя на творящийся хаос широко раскрытыми глазами.

Учитель молча наблюдал за ним. И Кайло показалось, что ему мерещится… осуждение?

Возможно. Возможно, ему следовало стыдиться. Кайло не терял контроля с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пятнадцать, когда он проснулся от того, что дядя занес над ним меч. Но чувства не обманешь. Ничто больше не будет прежним — острое осознание этого отнимало рассудок, горе обнажало все уязвимости. Кайло прожег взглядом мать и Учителя. Он не мог определить, кто из них виноват.

— Бен… — казалось, что мать страшилась произнести его прежнее имя.

Но Кайло не слышал, потому что его разум только сейчас догнал сердце. Голубые змейки сорвались с его взметнувшейся руки, расплескивая Силу.

— Вы убили ее! — Горячие слезы потекли по щекам. Эмоции поглотили Кайло Рена, и каждая принадлежала Тьме. — Вы убили ее! — прорычал он Учителю.

Сноук не просил прощения, не выражал сочувствия, холодно взирая на его горе.

— Девочка пошла на риск и просчиталась.

— Она была превосходным пилотом! — рявкнул Кайло.

— Это был не воздушный бой, а прямое столкновение с планетарным щитом, — бесстрастно изрек Сноук. — Ее кораблю не хватило скорости, и она не пыталась увернуться.

— Мне жаль. — Мать внезапно двинулась к нему, распахнув объятия, но Кайло лишь отмахнулся.

— Она не должна была быть здесь! Не нужны ей были ни Сопротивление, ни Первый орден… совсем… ничего, пока не нашла проклятого дроида! Она хотела найти семью… она была обычным человеком… она хотела пережить войну, просто закончить ее, не победить… — Сердце разрывалось от воспоминаний о несчастной девушке, мечтавшей жить нормальной жизнью… Но она сама оказалась слишком необыкновенной, это ее и сгубило. — Каждый раз, когда она возвращалась на Джакку, ее тащили обратно… Ты хотела использовать ее в качестве своей джедайской пешки! — зарычал он на мать и круто развернулся к Учителю: — Как и ты!

— Ты сам использовал ее для заключения мирного договора, — невозмутимо напомнил Сноук. — Что ж, каждый из нас хотел чего-то от Рей. — Он нахмурился. — Сегодня мы потеряли много большее, чем Рей.

Кайло знал, что Учитель говорил о ребенке, на которого заявлял права. Но сейчас ему было плевать. Кайло никогда не привлекало отцовство, даже будь этот ребенок его собственным. И Рей тоже не пришла в восторг, узнав о беременности. Нет, его душа болела только о Рей. Его возлюбленной Рей… Девчонке-мусорщице, то целовавшей его, то отвергавшей в следующий миг. Рей, о Рей!.. Новость попросту не укладывалась у него в голове.

— Ее смерть была мгновенной, — видимо, мать считала, что помогает ему. — Она не страдала.

— Она мертва! — сорвался Кайло. С робкой надеждой он обратил взгляд к Сноуку: — Вы можете вернуть ее? — Он был готов умолять о милости, сейчас, в минуту глухого непроглядного отчаяния, он был готов на все. — Пожалуйста, я сделаю все, что вы скажете. — И признался дрогнувшим голосом: — Я не могу жить без нее.

Но Учитель покачал головой:

— Я не могу ее вернуть.

— Почему нет? — снова не выдержал Кайло.

— Рей была Одаренной, и могущественной Одаренной. Сила стремится к равновесию, посему то, что я верну в мир живых, я должен буду возместить в равной мере.

— Что это значит? — нахмурился Кайло.

— Чтобы вернуть пользователя Силы, нужна сопоставимая с ним жертва.

— Хорошо, — согласился Кайло, уловив смысл. — Забирай ее, — указал он на мать.

— Твоя мать нужна мне для моего Сената, — отверг предложение Сноук. — Даже будь в моей власти вернуть Рей, я бы не пожертвовал твоей матерью для сего деяния. Мое слово не подлежит обсуждению. Девочка потеряна для нас. От нее не осталось тела.

— Значит, вот как мне предстоит убить тебя? — отчеканил Кайло. — В следующий раз уничтожить твое тело? — На самом деле это был не вопрос — всего лишь безрассудная угроза со стороны того, кого не заботили последствия.

— Ученик, горе помрачило твой разум, — посетовал Сноук. Он говорил медленно, предостерегающе, но не подкрепил упреки привычными молниями. Неужто Учитель и впрямь позволил себе проявить сочувствие — продемонстрировать широту души?

— Мне очень жаль, Бен, — снова принялась талдычить мать, но теперь она выглядела честной, без притворной маски скорби для голонета перед очередной слащавой речью о Сопротивлении.

Но слова не могли утешить Кайло. Он расплакался — искренне, по-детски. Так унизительно, чувствуя себя таким уязвимым — но полностью следуя путям Тьмы, ибо в скорби своей Кайло был эгоистичен до мозга костей. Его волновало лишь собственное горе — его личная потеря.

Могло показаться, что на изуродованном лице Учителя проступило выражение почти доброты. Вероятно, самое близкое к сопереживанию — из того, на что был способен закостенелый Мастер Тьмы.

— Смерть — это путь Силы, — увещевал он. — Таков естественный порядок вещей.

«Полная чушь, — подумал Кайло, — исходящая от противоестественно старого, воскрешенного бывшего ситха. Пустая банальность — из уст того, кто пленил Рей и тем самым способствовал ее гибели».

— Ты это сделал! — обвиняющим тоном воскликнул Кайло. — Ты убил ее! Ты не должен был ее убивать!

Но Сноук не разгневался.

— Прими эту боль, — посоветовал он. — Пусть она подпитывает твою мощь. Пусть потеря Рей послужит тебе на пользу. — На миг могло показаться, что Сноуку стало неловко. — Именно так поступил я, когда Сидиус убил мою жену. Так поступил Вейдер, когда джедаи убили его возлюбленную. Теперь настал твой черед.

— Джедаи не уби… — возмутилась Лея.

— Ты заблуждаешься. Именно они ответственны за сие злодеяние, — перебил Сноук, бросив на нее уничтожающий взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к ученику. — Возвысся, благодаря своей любви к Рей, а не сгибайся из-за ее потери. Разве не этого она желала бы для тебя?

«Нет, — подумал Кайло, — может, кто-нибудь другой, но не Рей».

— Поэтому ты убил ее! — осознал он во вспышке прозрения. — Из-за власти! Сначала ты пользовался ею ради ребенка, а потом убил ради власти, когда она попыталась сбежать!

— Смерть девочки не моих рук дело, — поправил Сноук. — Она пошла на глупый риск, подстрекаемая твоей матерью, и заплатила за свою неудачу жизнью.

Учитель помолчал.

— Услышь мои слова, когда я говорю, что смерть моей жены взрастила мою мощь. Боль усилила гнев и другие эмоции, и это отточило мою способность направлять Силу, — произнес Сноук. Это звучало искренне, хоть и невообразимо, но такова искаженная перспектива Темной стороны. — В результате гибель жены послужила мне во благо. То же самое справедливо для твоего деда и его несчастной супруги. Со временем так же будет для тебя и твоей Рей.

В этом был весь Сноук. Для него могущество и власть всегда перевешивали все остальное. Его снисходительный глубокомысленный тон взбесил Кайло.

— Так продумал все с самого начала? — задохнулся Кайло, решив, что больше не позволит запорошить себе глаза. Это существо способно на все. Такой же манипулятор, как остальные, не делавший ничего просто так.

— Планировал ли я, что девочка сбежит и убьется в процессе? — с горечью переспросил Сноук. — Нет. Катализатором явилась твоя мать, — когтистым пальцем Учитель указал на Лею. — Вини ее.

— Это моя вина, — поспешила подтвердить та. Она встревоженно глянула на Сноука, словно испугавшись, что вот-вот грянет новое противостояние.

Однако возложить вину целиком на мать Кайло не мог — он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что Рей воспользовалась бы любым подвернувшимся шансом. Не его мать посеяла семена этой потери. Возможно, только подтолкнула события. Но это случилось бы и без нее. Единственный, кто повинен во всем — Сноук, решил Кайло. Если бы Учитель не захватил Рей в заложницы, ей бы не пришлось искать способ побега.

Кайло закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его омывает новая волна боли. Проклятье, как же тяжело… Образ пламенного шара, в который превратился СИД, врезавшись в землю, застыл на внутренней стороне его век. Рей… О, Рей… Ну почему все должно было закончиться именно так? Почему ему посчастливилось найти единственного человека в галактике, способного его понять, заботиться о нем — а теперь он потерял ее навсегда?..

— Ученик, — обратился к нему Учитель — в той же несвойственной ему примирительной манере, сейчас только подливавшей масло в огонь гнева Кайло, — я прожил достаточно, чтобы судить о том, как наисуровейшие уроки жизни могут стать поучительными в долгосрочной перспективе. Путь к могуществу лежит через боль, так же как путь к истине пролегает через досадные неудачи. Прими свою потерю и вынеси из нее урок.

Но Кайло наслушался достаточно вздорных слов о полезности смерти Рей. Бушевавшая внутри него ярость требовала выхода.

— Однажды ты ответишь за это! — поклялся он Учителю. — Однажды я убью тебя раз и навсегда!

Сноук просто сделал шаг вперед и протянул ему меч Рей.

— Да пребудет Сила с ней и с ее сыном, — провозгласил он.

— Ненавижу тебя! — выплюнул Кайло от всей души. И пронзил взглядом мать: — Ненавижу вас обоих!

— Ступай, ученик, — спокойно приказал Сноук. — Ступай и подумай о том, чему научился сегодня.

Мать молча кивнула, согласная с этим решением. На ее лице читались сострадание и понимание, которых Кайло так не хватало от нее в детстве. Но теперь он стал взрослым мужчиной, и время пустого сочувствия прошло. Он с отвращением отвернулся.

— Уходи, — повторил приказ Сноук. — Возвращайся на свой пост и жди моих дальнейших указаний.

Кайло смотрел на меч деда в своих руках. Точнее, меч Рей, после всех ее доделок. Его одолевало искушение активировать клинок и пронзить черное сердце Учителя, но Кайло устоял. Вместо этого он последовал приказу и пошел прочь из этого места.

Полет обратно к «Финализатору» был долгим, тихим и мучительным. Добравшись туда, Кайло вышел из шаттла, зажег собственный меч и принялся рубить ближайший СИД-истребитель. Жестокость была ему необходима, чтобы унять боль. Многое потребуется в последующие дни, чтобы Кайло мог излить свою больную душу, ибо в течение долгих лет его разрывало между Светом и Тьмой. Но эта мука не шла ни в какое сравнение с переживаниями от потери Рей.

Кайло Рен стал свидетелем и причиной множества смертей за эти годы. Смерти безымянных безликих миллиардов по обе стороны межгалактической войны. Смерти доверчивых одноклассников-падаванов, которых он некогда называл своими друзьями. Смерть отца, умолявшего сына вернуться. Смерть неуловимого дяди, исчерпавшего себя при создании проекции в Силе.

Кайло Рен шагал со смертью рука об руку, но смерть Рей отличалась от остальных. Ее смерть поразила его такой болью, какую он никогда не испытывал. Она полностью его уничтожила.

Он страдал, о, как же он страдал. А когда Кайло Рен испытывал боль, он хотел, чтобы и других не миновала эта участь. Но война закончилась, не осталось ни врагов, ни пленников. Заключение мира лишило Кайло привычного способа давать выход жажде крови, и поэтому его ярость, вся его скорбь из-за потери любимой хлынули внутрь. Бездумно следуя совету Учителя, он подпитывал Тьму болью, и Сила спешила подчиниться ему, как никогда. Чувства обострились, медитация давалась невероятно легко, но все же Кайло с радостью обменял бы все эти дары на Рей.

Темная сторона не обманывает, вопреки тому, что твердили ему раз за разом дядя и мать все его детство. Ее мощь реальна, ее обещания истинны. Но это не все. Если ты поддашься Темной стороне, они будет довлеть над твоей судьбой, но выходит, что довлеть она будет и над судьбами твоих близких. Погрузившись во Тьму, Дарт Вейдер потерял свою Падме и своих детей, а теперь его внук лишился своей Рей и нерожденного сына.

Как знать, может, такова доля Скайуокеров — оставаться в одиночестве. Его разведенная мать и дядя, добровольно удалившийся в изгнание, не избежали той же участи. До конца своих дней Вейдер жил один, влача существование в изувеченном теле. Так же как он, Кайло Рен сейчас стоял, повернувшись спиной к суете на мостике звездного разрушителя, мрачно взирая в космос, думая лишь о том, что разбитое сердце стало еще одной неотъемлемой частью семейного наследия.

Череда трагедий и несчастий преследовала род Скайуокеров из поколения в поколение, и Кайло чувствовал себя бессильными что-либо изменить. В этом — и во многом другом — у вечного ученика более не было выбора. Судьба вновь взяла верх… Судьба всегда побеждала. И откровенно говоря, это порядком поднадоело.

Конец третьего тома


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора

Всем привет и спасибо за чтение.

Не волнуйтесь, я уже знаю, к чему идет эта история, и знаю достаточно давно. Будет довольно необычно для меня — на случай, если вы беспокоитесь, что это повторение «Призраков прошлого/Избранного». Четвертый том движется в том направлении, которое занимало меня уже долгое время, но я сдерживалась и решилась написать только сейчас. Надеюсь, сумею воздать этому направлению должное.

Те из вас, кто знакомы с моими предыдущими историями, догадываются, к чему все клонится, поскольку у меня темы семьи, любви и власти всегда пересекаются. Эти вещи играют важнейшую роль, когда речь заходит о Скайуокерах, и перетасовываются в каждом сюжете. И здесь тоже. Для меня «Звездные войны» — это не столько повесть о войне и Силе, сколько сага о семье. Рейло особенно близко затрагивает тему семьи. Рей и Кайло воплощают будущее семьи Скайуокеров, тогда как Сноук, Вейдер, Люк и Лея — прошлое и настоящее, и именно поэтому во всем, что я пишу, отражается это противостояние Скайуокеров. В нем кроется вся суть, и эта история не исключение, здесь переплетены все те же война, ложь, предательство, тайна, политика и власть. Но развиваются и разрешаются конфликты по-разному.

К чему это я? Речь о главном вопросе Темной стороны: чем ты готов пожертвовать ради власти? Он в том или ином виде поднимается в каждой моей истории. Персонажам приходится столкнуться с ним и сделать выбор. Например, момент страшного выбора Кайло Рена в «Фалькруме» (читатели до сих пор присылают мне гневные комментарии по поводу того финала, но я на нем настаиваю). Мои персонажи вновь и вновь ищут ответ на этот вопрос. Они идут на жертвы ради любви, ради могущества, иногда действуя осмысленно, иногда под влиянием махинаций Сноука, иногда вынужденные подчиняться реалиям войны — так что «Дергая за ниточки» коснется и этой темы.

Некоторые из моих привычных сюжетных ходов есть и в этой истории. Это не было бы рейло от blueenvelopes, если бы Рей хоть однажды не вернулась на Джакку (место, сформировавшее личность персонажа), если бы хоть раз не надела платье (Рей была бы ЛУЧШЕЙ из диснеевских принцесс, вы не находите?) и если бы не забеременела (смотрим выше: рейло — это тема семьи).

Стоит отметить, что в этой истории вновь поднимается вопрос грамотности Рей — потому что это настоящая проблема. Моя покойная бабушка была малограмотной. Я помню, как дедушка, сидя за кухонным столом, читал ей вслух газеты, и лишь через много лет осознала, почему он это делал — насколько скудным было ее образование. Никто не хотел это обсуждать, этого стыдились. Я помню, как спрашивала у мамы, зачем бабушка пишет свое имя большими печатными буквами (дело было в те времена, когда люди выписывали чеки), и мама в ответ постоянно отмахивалась.

Почти всю жизнь бабушка трудилась на низкоквалифицированных работах, где особо не требовалось ни читать, ни писать, но при этом была умной, решительной и властной женщиной. Она обладала завидным набором личных качеств и командовала буквально всем. Могла бы стать кем угодно, будь у нее возможности и образование. Однако у нее их не было. Иммигрантка, говорившая с ярко выраженным акцентом, она была такой сильной личностью, какие и не снились Голливуду.

Думаю, отчасти память о бабушке мешает мне воспринимать в качестве образца для подражания «woman power», которая в наши дни навязывается женщинам. Наши СМИ, похожи, одержимы презентацией «сильных женских персонажей» с набором определенных атрибутов, блестящими волосами и дерзкими шутками. Мне это кажется крайне сомнительным.

В первую очередь потому, что многие мои знакомые сильные женщины никак не соответствуют этому образцу. Порой их сила кроется в том, как они преодолевают свои недостатки и проблемы, часто их сила выражается в самых традиционных женских ролях: жен, матерей и дочерей. Но, полагаю, терпение, доброта, милосердие и понимание не рассматриваются как хорошие сюжеты для кино в наше время. Очень жаль, поскольку сейчас эти добродетели явно не были бы лишними. В последнее время — создается впечатление — наш мир мужского доминирования сходит с ума.

Так почему же принято считать, что женщины, подражающие навязываемой модели поведения, воплощают собой новый идеал? Размахивая оружием и убивая людей, вы не становитесь сильнее. (Вроде как через осознание этого предстоит пройти Кайло Рену?) И тем не менее многие люди продолжают мечтать, чтобы Рей переплюнула его по этой части. Какой-то странный двойной стандарт: расширение прав женщин путем внушения им необходимости подражать худшим примерам мужского поведения. (Капитан Фазма, я не о вас!)

В моих историях вы практически не встретите женщин, просто так размахивающих световыми мечами или разносящих все вокруг Силой или бластерами. У каждого такого случая есть обоснование — как правило, самооборона или защита других. (Думаю, справедливым исключением следует признать довольно Темную Рей из «Фалькрума»). Возможно, я слишком старомодна, чтобы желать женщинам равенства в сценах жестокости и войны. Я хочу, чтобы мужчины и женщины были равны, но это не значит, что они должны быть одинаковы. Да здравствуют различия! И если вы предпочитаете принцип: «Скорее лезь в драку, Рей, давай!» — то я автор не для вас.

Также я пишу не для вас, если вы явились читать фанфики про секс ни с того ни с сего. Секс случается в моих историях, только когда это имеет значение для сюжета и создания образа. Я не пишу о беспричинном сексе. Для поклонников рейло у авторов такого добра в избытке — желающие могут с легкостью найти. Но не у меня. В моих историях редко изображается рекреационный секс (исключение составляют «Фалькрум» и «Тебе нужен учитель» — с Кайло и его рыцарскими вечеринками).

Секс практически всегда является частью устоявшихся или развивающихся отношений — так, как происходит в жизни. Мужчины, придерживающиеся Темной стороны, обладают выраженными хищническими чертами (в этой истории чуть меньше), поэтому в вопросах отношений и секса часто всплывает вопрос добровольности и согласия. Но «секс равно любовь» для моих мальчиков Темной стороны довольно часто аксиома, так как у ситхов, которым присущи эмоции, невозможен секс совсем без чувств. Они чувствуют слишком глубоко и сильно, принимая все близко к сердцу, и поэтому одержимость и собственничество у Темной стороны превалируют. В моих историях вы часто видите, что, едва герой и героиня попадают в постель, он начинает говорить о свадьбе.

«Дергая за ниточки» обходится без сексуального прозрения «Я вижу Свет», которое присутствует в прошлых моих историях. Я устала от этой концепции. Она запутывает эмоциональную связь между персонажами, равно как другой двигатель сюжета — так называемая «Связь Силы». Его не будет здесь в привычном виде. Я уже говорила, что терпеть его не могу? Мне абсолютно не нравится эта идея. Ни за что не стану писать, как Кайло занимается сексом с Рей в ее камере с помощью Связи Силы. Уверена, что такого много настрочили, но за этим точно не ко мне.

«Дергая за ниточки» воспроизводит прежнюю концепцию: борьба между Светом и Тьмой — с переменным успехом — в душе Избранного Скайуокера. Мне хочется раскрыть, что эти метания значат для Кайло и почему. Показать, что и для форсъюзера жизнь непроста. Он сражается за то, чтобы стать стабильнее, но это противно самой его природе. Сила — вот его величайшая и страшнейшая слабость.

В этой истории отсутствует мой привычный состав персонажей второго плана. Нет рыцарей Рен (простите, фанаты Нестора и Цеси!), нет Вэни, нет никого, кроме временами возникающего Майло. Увы, им здесь не место.

Итак, Рей снова попадает в темницу, но на сей раз она пленница не Кайло или Первого ордена, а Сноука. Который отличается от моего предыдущего Сноука, относившегося к Рей гораздо добродушнее, почти отечески — тут противостояние с Кайло выливается в открытый конфликт. Этот Сноук не так саркастичен, не так погружен в прошлое, но во многом унаследовал черты моего прежнего Сноука: склонность к интригам-многоходовкам, готовность обратить любую ситуацию в свою пользу, намеки на распутство в прошлом. Сноук — провокатор по натуре, зачастую лишенный чувства меры. Его властный характер заводит его порой слишком далеко. (Примерно так Кайло воспринимает и Лею Органу, но что поделать — в этой семье все похожи.) Сноук избирает путь прямой конфронтации, встав между своим учеником и его возлюбленной — намеренно, поскольку этот Сноук не усвоил уроков собственного прошлого. Результатом становятся события в тронном зале из «Последнего джедая». Если бы только Сноук смог остановиться, пока находился в очевидно выигрышной позиции, то он бы добился всего, чего хотел. Но он не в силах ничего поделать с собой, он заходит слишком далеко, и это оборачивается его падением. Сноук, разумеется, так не считает. В собственных глазах он вечно прав, это другие (Сидиус, Люк, Кайло) подводят его. У него всегда во всем виноваты другие.

Почему же Сноук лжет Кайло о смерти Рей в этой истории? Очередные хитрости, чтобы сделать из Кайло нового Вейдера (которого Сноук сравнивает с собой в «Новой надежде»). Одновременно, вероятно, это является расплатой за то, что Кайло «убил» его в ходе событий, показанных в «Последнем джедае». Старый Дарт Плэгас всегда вершит возмездие. Рей сбежала, но Сноук знает: она не рискнет отправиться к Кайло, тем более что сам Кайло предостерегал ее от этого.

Думаю, все вы задаетесь вопросом: ребенок Рей, от кого он? Почему Сноука не беспокоит, что Связь Силы откроется, и Кайло узнает, что Рей жива? Что ж, могу только посоветовать следить за продолжением. Из других моих историй вы уже знаете, что Сноук любит долгоиграющие планы. В мире, где не существует Ордена джедаев, ему можно не опасаться, что след наследника Скайуокеров затеряется (и что кто-то вырастит из этого ребенка джедая, промыв ему мозги, как Люку). Сноук был свидетелем того, как дети семьи Скайуокеров исчезали — дважды — и понимает, что рано или поздно Сила выводит их на сцену. Как знать, не среди ли пустынных декораций и при участии потерявшегося дроида… снова.

Итак, наша Рей беременна и возвращается на Джакку. Можно ставить галочку напротив сцены видения Кайло много глав назад. Не волнуйтесь, наша девочка — боец, с ней все будет хорошо. А вот насчет Кайло стоит задуматься.

Добавлю, что в моем представлении назначение фанфикшена — созидательная функция, цель — приносить людям радость. Фанфикшен не канон и никогда им не станет, но это чудесное место для изучения идей и персонажей, возможность придумать им предысторию и поразмышлять над альтернативными сюжетами.

Если у вас есть строгая инструкция, каковы — по вашему твердому мнению — персонажи «Звездных войн» и как в обязательном порядке должна развиваться история, тогда я автор не для вас. Если вы ищете возможность пропагандировать через рейло политическую или социальную программу, я автор не для вас.

Я вовсе не пытаюсь предсказать, чем завершится трилогия сиквелов — это мир моих фантазий. Как бы там ни было, поведайте мне в комментариях, что вам нравится и что не нравится. Я почерпнула немало любопытных идей и конструктивной критики из читательских отзывов, но если вам неприятна моя история, вас никто не заставляет ее читать.

Я не профессиональный писатель, эти истории для меня всего лишь хобби — отдушина от реальной жизни — поэтому не ожидайте слишком многого. Я совершенно не стремлюсь обижать людей и стараюсь размещать соответствующие тэги и предупреждения. У меня это стало получаться лучше. Да и, если честно, эта история будет поспокойнее моих прежних — без каких-то экстремальных вещей. Так что считайте это общим дисклеймером о том, к чему идет blueenvelopes на этот раз. Впрочем, как обычно, возможно, порой заходит чуть дальше, чем вам хотелось бы. В конце концов, я пишу для взрослых, и на Темной стороне нет безопасных уголков.

До скорых встреч!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В переводе авторских заметок вырезаны кое-какие спойлеры.


	40. Chapter 40

Угнанный СИД-истребитель выскочил из гипера у Джакку и едва не воткнулся в громаду орденского крейсера. Поначалу Рей пришла в ужас: неужели ее успели выследить?! Или обоснованно предположили, что она вернется на родную планету?.. Как выяснилось, это было просто странное совпадение. Но лишь первый из тех многочисленных случаев, когда она — как ей казалось — попалась. Очень скоро это стало неотъемлемой частью ее жизни в бегах.

Первым делом Рей быстро наладила систему связи — и вовремя, чтобы получить сигнал с крейсера. Невозмутимый оператор сообщил, что ее корабль обогнал конвой, движущийся по гиперпространственному пути, и проинструктировал проследовать в патрульный полет к локации, обозначенной как «застава Ниима». Слегка озадаченная, Рей сочла за благо не противиться удачному стечению обстоятельств и не привлекать внимание.

Но, спустившись в атмосферу, она резко повернула на восток и приземлилась на Кладбище Кораблей. В считанные дни, знала она, истребитель поглотят пески, и с ним случится то же самое, что с имперскими судами тридцатилетней давности. Пройдет время, и его черная обшивка выгорит на солнце, и он сольется с окружающей разрухой… а заодно послужит для Рей готовым источником запчастей, которые можно будет обменять на пайки и воду.

Но радостное возбуждение быстро спало, и Рей приступила к делу. Без сожаления оторвав подол вычурного платья, она обмотала излишками ткани руки и лицо. Бледно-фиолетовый шелк — не самая практичная штука в жаркой пустыне, но ничего другого, кроме маленького набора инструментов и гидратационных таблеток с протеиновыми батончиками, у Рей не было. Рассудив, что возвращаться в старый АТ-АТ слишком рискованно, она заночевала прямо тут, среди старых обломков. За проведенные здесь годы она обнаружила немало укромных уголков, где можно было спрятаться от песчаных бурь, поэтому каждую ночь перебиралась на новое место.

От других мусорщиков Рей узнала, что присутствие Первого ордена на Джакку сводилось к минимуму. Целью орденцев было, во-первых, помешать контрабандистам использовать эту планету в качестве перевалочного пункта, а во-вторых, изгнать отсюда черный рынок. Это соответствовало идеалам Первого ордена: избавление от криминала открывало возможности законной торговли для Джакку, давало шанс жителям встать на ноги… Но для Рей перемены оказались до крайности неподходящими. Поскольку изначально она планировала добыть у местного криминалитета новые документы и накопить кредитов, чтобы начать жизнь заново, перебравшись на новое место, подальше от Первого ордена.

К счастью, борьба с преступностью на Джакку шла с переменным успехом. Весьма переменным. Местные прекрасно знали, что Первый орден приводит крейсер к орбите на два дня в неделю и высылает несколько патрулей, чтобы перехватывать прибывающие корабли контрабандистов. Но по истечении двух дней крейсер отчаливал, чтобы повторить ту же тактику на новой планете, следуя своему довольно предсказуемому графику. В результате теневой рынок Джакку расцветал на пять дней вместо семи. И все же присутствие Первого ордена возымело охлаждающий эффект. Количество кораблей на аванпосте Ниима заметно сократилось, одновременно с этим сузились возможности для Рей.

Потирая зудящий живот, она дала себе слово, что не задержится здесь надолго. Выберется отсюда. Джакку не место для беременной, тем более что — причем скорее рано, чем поздно — подручные Сноука предсказуемо заявятся сюда ее искать. Но Рей не теряла присутствия духа, убеждая себя, что Сноук считает ее не настолько глупой, чтобы снова возвращаться на Джакку. Плюс у этого удручающе бедного мира имелись свои преимущества. Рей умела здесь выживать, знала, как прятаться, и для этого ей не требовались кредиты. Даже если бы ее заметил кто-то, контрабандисты и им подобные типы, прилетавшие сюда, чтобы залечь на дно, старательно избегали любых контактов с орденскими патрулями.

Да и Рей прилагала все усилия, чтобы не бросаться в глаза, и не засиживалась на одном месте. Не общалась с другими обителями заставы и не заглядывала в Нииму. Это было слишком опасно, учитывая ее последнюю стычку с Ункаром Платтом, поэтому приходилось торговать с другими мусорщиками. Такая торговля существенно сбивала цены. Там, где Платт давал два пайка, конкуренты предлагали один, пусть этого Рей и хватало, чтобы перебиваться кое-как.

Хотя Рей давно не появлялась на Джакку, никто из случайно встреченных знакомых ни разу не поинтересовался, где она была. Никто не радовался и не удивлялся, что она ни с того ни с сего объявилась в родных местах. В конце концов, это Джакку, место, где всем на всех плевать. Иногда Рей чувствовала, как чужие взгляды задерживаются на ее раздавшейся в талии фигуре, но никто не задавал вопросов, ибо на Джакку у всех свои тайны и собственное прошлое. Делиться ими с другими не принято.

Рей чувствовала, что потеряла форму для жизни в пустыне, слишком отвыкла от физической активности и отсутствия удобств. Прогулка, которая прежде заняла бы у нее минут сорок пять, теперь отнимала больше часа. Частично виной были некогда изящные туфельки, уже почти развалившиеся, и, само собой, растущий живот. Рей знала, что стала неуклюжей, и старалась вести себя осторожно, когда отправлялась добывать металлолом. Да еще прибавилась необходимость больше отдыхать, а выспаться как следует не удавалось.

Горькое возвращение на Джакку внезапно помогло ей проникнуться чувствами к нерожденному ребенку. За прошедшие дни, перешагивая через иссохшие останки в проржавевших кораблях, она вдруг ощутила жажду жизни. На Джакку ее вкус чувствовался особенно остро. Рей вновь вспомнила, как верила, что сироты-мусорщики — вроде нее — на захолустных планетах имеют право на жизнь, как и дети, похищенные Первым орденом, такие как Финн, как все простые люди, волей-неволей вовлеченные в галактическую гражданскую войну. Любая жизнь имела ценность, а значит, и жизнь этого невинного малыша. Война, нищета и лишения могут снизить эту ценность, но ничто не способно забрать ее целиком. В любой жизни есть достоинство, надежда и цель, как твердо верила Рей.

Поэтому, какие бы сложные чувства ни вызывал этот малыш, Рей решила оставить его. Из-за мысли об аборте ее мучила совесть, теперь она чувствовала, как ребенок шевелится внутри. Больше она не могла обманываться, придумывая, будто с ним не все в порядке. И если вдруг… это ребенок Бена, то он — единственное, что осталось от их любви. Даже если это дитя — чудовище, пробужденное Тьмой в Силе, что с того? Рей все равно его полюбит. Малыш не в ответе за то, как был зачат. Кроме того, он не станет первым монстром, которого она полюбила. Вдруг… поразительно, но Рей осознала, что это нежеланное дитя стало для нее еще большим поводом хотеть жить.

Открытие вызвало новые переживания. Удалось ли ей отрезать себя от Силы? Рей казалось, что да, но уверенности не было. Рядом не нашлось ни единого форсъюзера, у которого можно было бы спросить.

Потеря Силы ощущалась странно — будто неожиданно навалилась слепота. А может, и глухота вместе с ней. Словно мир, полный красок, богатых и многослойных ощущений, поблек. Она пыталась не думать об этом, но по-прежнему слишком ярко помнила, каковы были чувства, когда тело наполняла Сила. Пусть это звучало банально, но она понимала смысл поговорки про то, что ты начинаешь ценить, лишь когда теряешь. До Пробуждения она уже неосознанно обращалась с Силой, не зная, что это такое. Теперь все это осталось позади. Теперь никто заблаговременно не предупредит ее об опасности, о лжи, не ускорит рефлексы, не даст прочитать чужие мысли и не пошлет видений будущего. И Бена она больше не увидит…

А Рей хотелось бы объясниться с ним. Получить возможность попрощаться… Однако риск был слишком велик. Может, и к лучшему, рассудила она, расстаться именно так. Они никогда не смогут быть вместе таким образом, чтобы Сноук об этом не узнал. Иначе ее вновь ждет темница или что похуже. Жить свободно значит держаться как можно дальше от Бена. Страшная истина, которую нельзя было отрицать. Какой бы сильной ни была любовь к нему, Рей не могла превратиться из-за нее в заложницу. Вдобавок теперь ей предстояло думать и о будущем ребенка тоже.

Конечно, случались дни, когда Рей сожалела о побеге — совсем немного. По крайней мере, в камере о ней заботились, и она могла общаться с Беном. Сейчас же она осталась одна. Интересно, ищет ли ее Бен? В глубине души Рей немного огорчалась, что он волшебным образом не пришел за ней. Но, наверное, он тоже понимал, что это к лучшему. Может, Бен знает, что если отыщет ее, то будет вынужден сдать Сноуку. Ведь он уже однажды бросал вызов Учителю и потерпел поражение…

Поэтому со стоической обреченностью, наследием сиротского детства, Рей проглотила слезы, поглубже похоронила разрывавшие сердце чувства и продолжила бороться за существование. Слишком много лет она обманывала себя, веря в возвращение родителей, и не желала обнадеживать себя снова — нет, у них с Беном не было будущего. Их роману пришел конец, каким бы несправедливым и печальным это ни казалось, но с этим ничего не поделать. Она должна думать о будущем, а не о прошлом, и, наверное, Бен одобрил бы ее решение.

После того как Рей в течение трех недель пряталась среди обломков, она увидела, что на заставе высадилась большая группа контрабандистов. Рей понаблюдала за приземлением их транспортников и рискнула вылезти поискать работу. Ей повезло. Ее наняли подделывать документацию на краденые грузы, подарив шанс выправить необходимые документы и для нее самой. Теперь все, что ей оставалось, это найти способ выбраться отсюда.

Наниматель-контрабандист оказался вполне дружелюбным типом. Лысеющий, изрядно поседевший средних лет человек с добродушным лицом. Правда, он беспрерывно ругался, но Рей это даже нравилось — придавало ему колорит. Занимаясь своими делами, он постоянно крутился поблизости и задавал вопросы, и однажды Рей, почувствовав к нанимателю расположение, ответила на них — на свой лад.

— Как ты здесь очутилась? — спросил он, явно обратив внимание на ее порванное и непрактичное платье. Понял ли он, что оно когда-то было дорогущим? Или заметил то, как туго оно обтягивает ее объемную талию? — Не похоже, что ты здешняя, — задумчиво добавил он.

— Я была подружкой одного дельца, — соврала Рей. — Мы жили счастливо, и все было замечательно, пока я случайно не забеременела. Тогда этот мудак бросил меня здесь, — она скорчила унылую гримасу.

— Джакку не место для ребенка, — протянул мужчина, разглядывая ее.

— Знаю, — согласилась Рей. — Но с тех пор я работаю и откладываю понемногу на билет отсюда, — она удрученно пожала плечами. — Стараюсь изо всех сил, но, похоже, я застряла здесь, пока не смогу убедить кого-нибудь помочь мне. — Видя сочувствие в его глазах, Рей продолжила: — Куда вы направитесь дальше? У вашего корабля проблема с репульсолифтами. Слышно, как барахлят узлы. Вы прислушайтесь, они же почти подвывают, когда корабль садится.

— Да, так и есть, — посетовал мужчина, явно впечатленный ее замечанием. — Давно пора на ремонт, но с этим позже… Может, когда продам следующий груз, этим займусь. А пока надо заплатить старые долги.

Это был шанс, и Рей ухватилась за него.

— Я готова подлатать вас за билет отсюда, — предложила она. — Я починю репульсоры и продую гипердрайв, если подбросите меня до планеты, где можно найти приличную работу.

— Ты действительно умеешь продувать гипердрайв? — контрабандист скептически вскинул бровь.

— Без всяких проблем. Наверное, я вообще могу построить его с нуля. Раньше я работала на корабле моего парня, — вдохновенно импровизировала Рей. — Так куда, вы сказали, направляетесь дальше?

— В Ядро. На Кореллию.

— Звучит многообещающе, — сказала Рей. — Как вам такое предложение? Я управлюсь со всем еще до того, как приземлимся на Кореллии, — она задержала дыхание, сознавая, что лучшей возможности может и не подвернуться. Этот человек выглядел благонадежнее, чем все встречавшиеся ей контрабандисты. Нет, конечно, она не доверяла ему, но без толики риска и доверия никогда не обойтись.

Он обдумывал ее предложение, медля с ответом.

— У тебя необычный акцент. Ты из Ядра?

— Моя семья жила в Ядре, — покривила душой Рей.

— Куда они делись? — полюбопытствовал он. — Почему не помогут тебе?

— Их больше нет, — Рей опустила глаза и отвернулась. — Хосниан.

— Ясно. Я понял. Но все равно считаю, что говоришь ты слишком ладно, чтобы связываться с каким-то контрабандистом, — нахмурился мужчина. И прищурился, словно заподозрив ее во лжи.

— Наши отношения были ошибкой, — объяснилась Рей. — Теперь я это вижу. Поверьте, мне очень хочется начать новую жизнь. Да еще скоро ребенок родится, — она рассеянно погладила живот. — Мне нужно выбраться с Джакку. Как можно скорее.

Каждый день увеличивал ее шансы быть пойманной. Кроме того, к чему все это, если она умрет в родах, одна, в старых имперских обломках, посреди пустыни?..

Мужчина бросил оценивающий взгляд на нее: ожоги от солнца на коже, потрепанный вид и полные надежды глаза. И тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну ладно. Твоя взяла. Надеюсь, твоя работа будет стоить того.

— Будет, — твердо ответила Рей. — Вы не пожалеете.

— Хорошо, — произнес контрабандист. — Приступай. Я хочу убраться отсюда как можно скорее.

Контрабандиста звали Джим. Он подрабатывал здесь, занимаясь обычными грузовыми перевозками, легальными — по большей части. Довольный тем, что Рей сделала с репульсолифтами за полдня, он пригласил ее на борт, и они полетели на Кореллию. На корабле Рей смогла наконец получить почти забытый душ, сносную еду и нормальное место для сна. Пилот даже поделился с ней поношенной одеждой своей бывшей жены, оставленной той на корабле. Джим неловко впихнул Рей в руки сверток, бормоча, что ей следует переодеться. Его бывшая жена была довольно полной, поэтому ее платья хорошо подошли к животу Рей — и, самое главное, были чистыми, значительное лучше, чем испачканное песком, рваное фиолетовое платье из шелка. И наконец-то Рей удалось сменить разваливающиеся туфельки на добротные ботинки.

— Намного лучше, — проворчал контрабандист, пока Рей вертелась, разглядывая новое платье. — Теперь заходи в кабину, у нас скоро посадка, надо отправить документы.

Рей послушалась. Она уселась в кресло второго пилота и передала в космопорт информацию о разрешении на стыковку, поддельные таможенные сертификаты на груз и идентификационные данные прибывающих лиц. Пока длилась проверка, Рей не смела дышать, но все прошло гладко. Им разрешили приземлиться в столице.

Они с Джимом обменялись облегченными улыбками, и Рей вдруг увидела маленький амулет, висевший в кабине над приборной панелью.

— Симпатичная вещица, — заметила она, поддев безделушку ладонью. Блестящий металлический диск напоминал старую крылатую эмблему Восстания. Прищурившись, Рей прочитала надпись на обратной стороне: «Да пребудет с тобой Сила». И глянула на контрабандиста: — Сейчас такие редкость.

— Мой бывшая жена принадлежала к Церкви Силы, — просто сказал он.

— Вот как? — тихо ахнула Рей. — В наши дни это довольно опасно…

Джим кивнул и пожал плечами.

— Я пересек галактику из конца в конец. Повидал множество удивительных вещей. Однако не встретил ничего, что заставило бы меня поверить в существование всемогущей силы, контролирующей буквально все. Если Сила и существует, то я ее не видел, — подытожил он, заходя на посадку. — Но моя жена верила в нее. Верила — и в нее, и в джедаев.

— На Джакку была деревушка приверженцев Церкви Силы , — припомнила Рей. — Они жили обособленно. Теперь их нет, — закончила она смущенно. Трудно было забыть о бойне, случившейся той ночью, когда сбежал БиБи-8.

— До меня доходили слухи, — пилот говорил спокойно, но его лицо потемнело. — Лучше держаться подальше от этих верований. Если жизнь дорога.

— Да, — поспешила согласиться Рей. — Да, это так.

После посадки следующие несколько часов Рей занималась продувом гипердвигателя корабля Джима. Работа нетрудная, если знать, как это делается, но Рей заметила, что седой пилот впечатлен.

— Ты и правда мастер своего дела, Рей.

Просияв от похвалы, Рей сняла одолженные рабочие перчатки.

— Спасибо, что подвез, Джим. И за одежду тоже спасибо. Ты мне здорово помог.

Он коротко кивнул — молча. Перед тем как их пути разошлись, Джим неожиданно протянул Рей карту с деньгами.

— Вот. Возьми. Здесь не Джакку, тебе пригодятся деньги.

Рей изумленно смотрела на него.

— Спасибо… Не знаю, что сказать, — растроганно проговорила она, непривычная к бескорыстной щедрости, неведомой на Джакку.

— Ты их заработала. Благодаря тебе, я сэкономил на походе к техникам. Удачи, Рей, — Джим скользнул взглядом по ее животу. — В одиночку тебе придется нелегко. — И поделился с ней жизненным опытом: где на Кореллии искать работу и дешевое пристанище, а каких мест лучше избегать. — Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Рей, — сказал он на прощание.

В том, как он произносил это традиционное благословение из эпохи Старой Республики, звучало искреннее почитание. И это его выдало.

— Ваша жена была не единственной, кто принадлежал к Церкви Силы, верно? — негромко спросила Рей.

Джим улыбнулся — слабо и почти робко.

— Нет. Только никому не говори.

— Не скажу. Спасибо, — повторила Рей. И ушла навстречу новой жизни.

Пожалуй, она выбрала хорошее место для того, чтобы начать все сначала. Военное время способствовало кораблестроению не меньше, чем мирное. Галактическая гражданская война привела к уничтожению большого числа гражданских судов, и теперь нужно было строить новые. Вернувшись к нормальной жизни, компании-перевозчики размещали крупные заказы не только на строительство, но и на модернизацию существующих судов, вследствие чего Кореллия, столица верфей Ядра и давний конкурент Куата, процветала.

Это был индустриальный мир, стойкий, не идущий ни в какое сравнение с другими планетами Ядра. И он находился за много световых лет от Джакку. Следуя полученным советам, Рей поехала на бесплатном общественном транспорте в штаб-квартиру КМК — «Кореллианской машиностроительной корпорации». Молва гласила, что им требовалось огромное количество рабочих. Нехватка рабочей силы после массовых эвакуаций перед вторжением Первого ордена в Ядро стала проблемой при возросшем числе заказов и нетерпении акционеров. Критичность ситуации заставляла компанию все чаще нанимать работников, не особо вдаваясь в детали их биографии, даже таких сомнительных соискателей, как Рей. Это также означало, что КМК предлагала приличные льготы и преимущества — в том числе сотрудникам низшего звена.

Рей подала на рассмотрение свои поддельные документы и поведала выдуманную печальную историю о молодой вдове, вынужденной бежать от войны. Звучало правдоподобно — жалостливая история, каких миллионы. По обе стороны войны, по всей галактике семьи гражданских и военных понесли тяжелые утраты.

— Это то, что я думаю? — спросил кадровик, опустив взгляд на ее талию. Рей бережно прижала ладонь к животу и склонила голову в знак согласия.

— Да, я беременна, но готова работать.

Кадровик ушел совещаться с коллегой. Рей знала, что если ее наймут, то она будет механиком низшего звена, но зато ей предоставят оплачиваемое общежитие для мигрантов, где жили такие же, как она. Там даже имелся детский сад, хотя в корпорации не было оплачиваемых декретных отпусков. В КМК на первом месте стояла производительность труда, и через пять дней после родов Рей вновь предстояло приступить к работе.

Вернувшийся сотрудник спросил, справится ли она с такой нагрузкой. И Рей ответила «да». Да, она должна была справиться.

Рей направили в корпоративную клинику, где ее осмотрели, констатировали недостаточную массу тела и небольшое обезвоживание, но сказали, что в остальном состояние приемлемое для женщины на шестом месяце беременности. В целом услышанное принесло облегчение, особенно после экстремального месяца на Джакку. Рей прописали инъекции витаминов и выдали официальный допуск к работе, после чего направили за рабочей экипировкой. Она приступила к своим обязанностям в тот же день.

Внезапно все словно встало на свои места, подарив невыразимое облегчение. Она справится. Обязательно справится.

КМК выпускала всевозможные звездолеты, но в основном специализировалась на крупных кораблях. Их собирали на верфях, дрейфовавших над поверхностью планеты, похожих на гигантский экзоскелет. Гул верфей не смолкал ни днем ни ночью, рабочие в синих комбинезонах трудились в четыре шестичасовые смены. Рей сразу же вызвалась добровольцем в ночную смену — там платили побольше.

Работа оказалась простой по сравнению с тем, к чему Рей привыкла на Джакку. Она была изобретательным механиком, умевшим находить обходные пути и модифицировать некомплектные части, чтобы заставить засыпанные песком механизмы работать. Та возня с металлоломом требовала таланта, терпения и изобретательности, но в КМК в этом не было надобности. Новая работа заключалась в банальной сборке деталей с помощью идеально подходящих инструментов, и Рей могла этим заниматься с закрытыми глазами — что радовало, поскольку ей нужно было время, чтобы приспособиться к ночной смене. Из-за беременности она уставала сильнее обычного, и у нее болело все тело.

Тем не менее условия все равно были лучше, чем на Джакку. Рей ела три раза в день в корпоративном кафетерии, где все жаловались на все — все, кроме нее. Как можно жаловаться, если ей повезло спать сытой в настоящей постели, и хотя в женском общежитии было трудно найти уединение, после одиночества в камере и на Джакку Рей нравилось общество. А еще у нее был горячий душ до и после смены. Поэтому она считала, что ей более чем повезло.

Рей держалась дружелюбно со всеми коллегами, норовя поменьше распространяться о себе. Однако, проводя долгие часы бок о бок с кем-то, это довольно сложно, да и люди за пределами Джакку были куда любознательнее по природе. Разумеется, всех первым делом интересовал ее акцент. Четкий корусантский выговор, который она усвоила в детстве из голонета, придал ей классового лоска. Это выглядело иронично и в корне неправильно, но Рей быстро поняла, что люди считают ее более образованной из-за этой особенности. Ее принимали за молодую вдову, много и усердно работающую. Рей нравилось всеобщее расположение — приятно было сознавать, что другие радуются твоему успеху. На Джакку такого никогда не случалось.

Честно говоря, Рей нуждалась в моральной поддержке. Каждый день приближал ее к материнству, и она еженедельно посещала клинику. Мысль о предстоящих родах волновала ее, а если точнее, приводила в настоящий ужас. Ей хотелось, чтобы Бен был рядом, хотя бы при рождении их сына, особенно памятуя о том, что случилось с его злосчастной бабушкой. Рей снились кошмары о штурмовиках, которые вламываются к ней и вырывают из рук новорожденного сына. Она боялась, что Сноук знает, где она, что он просто выжидает, когда родится ребенок… Но пока ничто не свидетельствовало о том, что за ней кто-то следит.

Ребенок появился на свет на два дня раньше срока. У него была копна темно-каштановых волос, длинный нос и забавные оттопыренные ушки. Если он был зачат Силой, то Сила, должно быть, выглядела в точности как Бен. Это действительно ребенок Бена, поняла Рей, и это открытие вызвало у нее мучительное чувство вины, доведя до слез. Ведь она лучше чем кто-либо знала, каково это — расти вдали от родных. Будь все иначе, ее мальчик получил бы надежную семью, с настоящим отцом. Ее сын подрастал бы со всеми преимуществами, которые можно купить за кредиты, но в нынешних обстоятельствах это было невозможно. Рей надеялась, что однажды, когда сын вырастет и узнает правду, он поймет, почему она так поступила. И простит ей ложь. Она не хотела прятать сына от отца, но была вынуждена это сделать. Ради себя и сына. Порой жизнь просто не оставляет хороших вариантов, но выбираться так или иначе приходится. Это был как раз такой случай, знала Рей, но все же… все же это причиняло боль.

От стойкого цикла — потерянные дети и ложь — семейства Скайуокеров веяло безысходностью. У каждого из поколений до Рей имелись свои причины, они тоже считали, что действуют во благо. Но благом это никогда не заканчивалось. И теперь Рей, чувствуя себя немножко Шми Скайуокер, Падме Амидалой, Беру Ларс и Леей Органой, испытывала сомнения по поводу своего выбора. Бен был бы против, знала она, поскольку сам рос в атмосфере лжи — сначала ему лгали дядя и родители, а потом Сноук. К сожалению, понимала Рей, если ты Скайуокер, тебе нельзя отмахнуться от прошлого. Однажды прошлое все равно явит себя, и правда откроется, но до тех пор, пообещала себе Рей, она будет стараться изо всех сил.

Рей смотрела на красное личико кричащего младенца, и ей захотелось назвать его в честь Бена… Но это было слишком большим риском, поэтому она остановилась на Энакине. Рей подумала, что его отец одобрил бы. Кроме того, это было имя такого же ребенка из пустынного мира, ребенка без отца, зачатого, если верить Сноуку, Великой Силой. Когда медсестра похвалила ее выбор и спросила о происхождении имени, Рей честно призналась, что выбрала его в честь прадеда малыша. И перед глазами немедленно встала жуткая расплавленная маска, которой Бен изливал душу в минуты сомнений.

«Если вы наблюдаете за нами из Силы, — подумала Рей, — пожалуйста, благословите нас, Лорд Вейдер. И, пожалуйста, помогите Бену. За нас не беспокойтесь, у нас все будет хорошо. Я умею выживать, и мой мальчик — Скайуокер. Только, пожалуйста, присмотрите за моим Беном».

Ее мольба шла от сердца. Почему-то Рей чувствовала, что у них с Энакином все будет в порядке. Роды оказались гораздо более обнадеживающим и вдохновляющим опытом, чем она ожидала. Сквозь дымку гормонов и дискомфорта Рей впервые за долгое время ощущала себя счастливой. И несмотря на неопределенное будущее и шаткое финансовое положение, пообещала вслух:

— Я всегда буду оберегать тебя и никогда тебя не оставлю.

Она станет для Энакина всем, о чем мечтала, думая о своей семье. Бен всегда утверждал, что их свела Сила, что их любовь — судьба. Теперь Рей понимала, что это дитя и было причиной тому, что случилось.

Иногда жизнь дает тебе желаемое, но не так, как ты это представляешь. Рей хотела быть чьим-то ребенком, а не родителем, ей хотелось, чтобы кто-то заботился о ней, а не взвалил на нее ответственность за другого и заботы о нем… В своих мечтах Рей всегда представляла свою семью в далеком будущем, рядом с любящим мужем и заботливым отцом. Но сейчас, когда Рей видела спящего на ее руках малыша, ее внезапно захлестнул прилив любви. Она осознала, что Энакин мог быть ответом на ее мольбы. Ответом, что исцелит ее от собственного неприглядного прошлого. Любовь к этому ребенку может явиться способом исправить то, что разбилось после разлуки с Беном. Этот новорожденный мальчик стал неожиданностью, не тем, о чем она мечтала, но он стал ее настоящей семьей. Рей поклялась подарить Энакину всю любовь и внимание, которых не хватало обоим его родителям. Ибо лишь подарив ему свою безоговорочную любовь, Рей могла искупить ложь, в которой ей предстояло растить сына. Тьма или Свет, с Силой или без, Рей была полна решимости любить своего малыша, несмотря ни на что!

Вскоре в палату снова заглянула медсестра. Пожилая, по-матерински заботливая женщина.

— У тебя точно нет родных, которых следует уведомить? — спросила она, наверное, уже в третий раз.

— Моя семья погибла, — тихо отвечала Рей, покачивая головой. — Его отец тоже.

— На войне?

— Да, — солгала Рей.

— Они принадлежали к Первому ордену?

— Его отец был из Первого ордена, — ответила она новой полуправдой, — но члены моей семьи были по обе стороны войны.

— Ох, прямо как у меня, — сочувственно покивала медсестра. — Ну тогда, значит, все уже здесь. До чего милый кроха, — улыбнулась она Энакину и склонилась над ним, чтобы поправить одеяльце. — Может, хоть ему доведется прожить жизнь, не зная войны. Мое поколение повидало многое, — вздохнула пожилая женщина. — Пожалуй, слишком многое. Остается надеяться, что нас ждет эпоха мира и порядка, как сказал Верховный лидер Рен.

Медсестра наклонила голову, и выражение ее лица смягчилось при виде улыбающейся Рей и спящего малыша.

— Еще одна новая жизнь, пришедшая в мир сегодня, еще одно новое начало для галактики. Если будущее будет таким славным, как обещает Первый орден, интересно, кем суждено стать этому мальчику.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы он был счастлив и любим, — прошептала Рей. — Для меня нет ничего важнее.


	41. Chapter 41

Свет в его мире иссяк, и воцарилась Тьма, но это не было поводом для гордости. Кайло Рен утопал в своей скорби.

Он бесцельно проводил часы на мостике звездного разрушителя — ныне в одиночестве, поскольку Хакс целиком переключился на свою новую роль канцлера Сената. Вот и слава Силе, хмурился Кайло. Центр политической жизни сместился на предстоящие выборы, и с окончанием боевых действий флот всё более переходил к патрулированию и наблюдению за постепенной отменой военного положения в оккупированных мирах. Кайло Рен, как когда-то его дед, возглавлял вооруженные силы молодой Империи, но в отсутствие Сопротивления и мятежников работа превратилась в скучную рутину. Впервые за многие годы у Кайло появилось свободное время.

Но, увы, весьма некстати. Его ум бередили мрачные мысли. Кайло всегда знал, что он одержимый по натуре, но сейчас ясно понимал, что медленно погружается в беспросветное, отчаянное разочарование. Он не видел выхода, ибо оказался в ловушке, вынужденный подчиняться Учителю, которого ненавидел. Согнулся под бременем необходимости править галактикой, где все решалось за него. Одиночество преследовало его больше, чем прежде. Учитель держал дистанцию — что, впрочем, было лучшим вариантом для всех, но способствовало лишь дальнейшему отчуждению Кайло.

Он проводил долгие ночные часы в медитациях перед маской деда, надеясь получить наставление или хоть какое-то утешение. Но его снова и снова поджидало разочарование. Кайло пытался дозваться до Рей в Силе, надеясь, что их исключительная связь оставила след после ее смерти, но и здесь находил только пустоту. Поэтому ему приходилось просто сидеть и таращиться на оплавленный шлем Дарта Вейдера. Если бы деду подарили шанс начать все заново, как бы он поступил? Случалось ли Лорду Вейдеру сожалеть о былом? Потому что его внуку Кайло Рену — безусловно да.

Больше всего он жалел, что отпустил Рей в тот день, когда они объявили о мирном соглашении. Но не только об этом. О том, что когда-то подверг ее допросу. О том, что замахнулся на нее мечом в лесу на «Старкиллере». Ему следовало прозреть свою судьбу, когда она предстала перед ним. Но он был слеп. Судьбе свойственна ирония. Ты случайно встречаешь кого-то и внезапно проводишь с ним всю свою жизнь. Оглядываясь назад, ты понимаешь, как ясно все было с самого начала — но понимаешь много позже. С их первой встречи с Рей все признаки были налицо, но он проигнорировал их. Рей нашла того самого дроида, «Сокол» и его собственного отца. Она владела давно потерянным мечом его деда, и ее переполняла Сила. Если бы Кайло знал, как мало времени им суждено провести вместе, то отбросил бы вражду и соперничество и просто был бы с ней, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением.

Он часто посещал Мустафар — все равно больше заняться было нечем. Только его давно почивший дед по-настоящему сумел бы понять эту боль. В замке Лорда Вейдера Кайло подолгу смотрел на портрет, который висел над кроватью деда. Должно быть, Лорд Вейдер держал его там как напоминание о лучших временах. Более ничего, напоминающего о бабушке, Кайло не нашел среди его личных вещей. Та же судьба настигла его внука. У Кайло почти ничего не осталось от Рей. Только меч, который она переделала под себя, украденные у его дяди джедайские книги и горстка бессмысленных безделушек, забытых на «Финализаторе». Как и у Вейдера, главной драгоценностью Кайло Рена стали воспоминания о потерянной любви.

Ночами, не в силах уснуть, он лежал, вспоминая, как Рей была рядом, прижимаясь к нему. Вспоминал жаркие ночи, что они проводили, постигая новые удовольствия плоти. Это было нечто большее, чем страсть. Кайло скучал по широкой улыбке, которая освещала ее лицо. Скучал по тому, как Рей вечно мерзла и натягивала на себя одеяло. Как была равнодушна к изыскам еды, но время от времени с удовольствием хваталась за попкорн и газировку. Рей всегда нуждалась в личном пространстве и не любила болтать. Ей нравилось гулять по кораблю. И… сколько раз она просила его полетать. Они летали только до того, как ей пришлось работать над мирным договором. И об этом он тоже сожалел. Какой бы напряженной и суровой ни была их жизнь с Рей, им стоило уделять больше времени развлечениям.

Им пришлось пройти через множество испытаний. Стоило догадаться, что это кончится плохо. Призрак дяди предупреждал его, но Кайло предпочел не думать об этом. И еще то мрачное видение о беременной Рей на Джакку… Но будущее всегда в движении. Сила никогда не лжет, но в мешанине событий легко обмануться. Не каждому видению суждено сбыться.

Кайло тяжело переживал случившееся, как и Вейдер, как и Люк Скайуокер на Эч-То. Как мать, когда ушел отец — она пыталась заглушить боль, погрузившись в работу. Тьма накрыла Кайло теперь, когда его возлюбленная Рей, Свет его жизни, исчезла. И, возможно, подобно одаренности Силой, это тоже являлось наследием рода Скайуокеров.

С неохотой Кайло внял совету Учителя преобразовывать боль в силу. Сноук мог быть причиной всех проблем Кайло, но не имело смысла отрицать мудрость старого Учителя. Под его началом Кайло в это время получил возможность отдаться самосовершенствованию, что сделал своим новым призванием… каким бы катастрофическим ни выглядел результат. Боль ощущалась так остро, что воспламенила в нем Темную сторону. Кайло мог выпустить молнию одним легким движением пальца, мог читать мысли почти без усилий, Сила стала его второй сущность — он овладел ею в совершенстве, без усилий. Чувства и интуиция обострились, скорость и владение мечом стали воистину впечатляющими. Но он погрузился во Тьму и не видел Света. Такова оказалась участь того, кто родился Избранным.

В свете этих перемен Кайло раздирало на части сильнее, чем когда-либо. Темная сторона охватывала его душу, по-прежнему неистово жаждущую Света. Слишком поздно Кайло осознал, что Рей помогала достичь равновесия в его мятежной душе. Верховный лидер перед другими, с ней он мог окунаться в Свет, когда возвращался в покои по вечерам. Рей помогала ему справиться с нуждой в любви и сострадании. Чудовище для всех остальных, он нежно лелеял свою Рей. Она была Светом в его мире. Она заставляла его улыбаться, делала его счастливым, помогала смеяться. А теперь она ушла, и вселенная — его вселенная — неумолимо скатилась во Тьму.

Темная сторона не принесла успокоения. Его преследовала усталость, он был взвинчен, чувствовал, что находится на грани. Раздосадованный, измученный и деморализованный. Кроме того, Кайло боялся, что стал нестабилен. Раньше у него случались вспышки гнева — еще в детстве. В те дни он был падаваном, ему не хватало слов описать свою проблему, а родители с дядей махнули рукой на неуклюжего прыщавого подростка, которому каждые пару месяцев срывало крышу в приступах бесконтрольного разрушения. Потом ему поручали исправить поврежденное, дядя забирал у него меч на несколько недель и призывал обращаться к Свету, если почувствует повторные позывы, а мать жаловалась, что ему пора повзрослеть и вообще он избалован. Отец только недовольно фыркал, если волею случая оказывался втянут в разборки. Впрочем, подобное случалось нечасто. Хан дома редко задерживался.

Теперь тот мальчик стал Кайло Реном, Верховным лидером Первого ордена, поэтому никто не мог ему помешать, если его одолевало желание покрошить мечом пустые транспортники. Или Силой разбросать СИД-истребители в ангаре. Или придушить нерасторопного подчиненного за мелкую оплошность. Или разрубить приборную панель. Или поджарить надоедливого дроида-мышь — просто потому что. Кайло поддавался каждому порыву, приводившему к разрушениям и чужой боли, и шагал дальше, пока беспорядок убирали другие. В этом не было ничего нового. Кайло не из тех, кто привык держать эмоции в себе. Лишь Рей могла ему помочь успокоиться, она была тем, кому он изливал душу. Но Рей была потеряна навеки. И Кайло сам чувствовал, что теряет контроль над собой.

В отчаянии он решил искал совета у Учителя, смиренно представ перед Сноуком, чтобы исповедаться в грехах. Он преклонил колено перед троном — сломленное существо, погрязшее во Тьме и униженно жаждущее Света. Еще никогда Кайло так явственно не ощущал себя Избранным, и это было прекрасное и ужасное чувство одновременно.

Сноук в задумчивости откинулся на спинку трона.

— Ты созрел для великого могущества, — изрек он. — Однако, Сила есть пожизненное служение. Сила требует терпения, ученик. В свое время ты свыкнешься с этим.

— Да, Учитель, — Кайло не мог скрыть своего разочарования услышанным.

— Тьма — это средство, а не цель. Обуздай свою силу, иначе контролировать тебя будет она, — Сноук предостерегающе поднял палец. — Тьма способна поглотить глупцов, склонных к безрассудству, мой ученик. Судьба Дарта Сидиуса да послужит уроком тебе.

В этом и заключался корень проблемы. Кайло Рена поглощала Тьма. Сколько бы он ни поддавался порывам, ничто не приносило удовлетворения. Спонтанный гнев вызывал неадекватную реакцию на любые раздражители. Подчиненные в страхе обходили его стороной. Отправляли ему отчеты в надежде не получить вызов для личного доклада. Кайло все больше окружала стена отчуждения, и он все сильнее чувствовал себя тираном. Но он никогда не стремился к такой цели.

Видел ли Сноук, насколько разбалансированным он стал? Если да, то Учителя это будто не волновало. Наоборот, он, наклонившись вперед, с довольным видом почти промурлыкал:

— Ты — тот, кого я ждал три поколения. Тебе суждено стать самым могущественным Скайуокером. Но, как я и сказал, всему свое время, ученик. И мы увидим… увидим.

— Да, Учитель, — Кайло сурово сдвинул брови и, встав, покинул зал.

Этот разговор повторялся уже трижды, но от Сноука не было толку в решении проблемы, и Кайло невольно задумывался: а не он ли сам видит все в неправильном свете? Может, его страдания — это ответ. Возможно, эта удушающая, подавляющая сила однажды найдет свое применение. Это прозрение породило захватившую идею, быстро и глубоко проникшую в его сознание.

Не так уж и важно, что это было: растущая Тьма или гноящаяся безнадежность, — но обида на Сноука крепла и ширилась. И вместе с ней вскипал гнев. Была ли смерть Рей расплатой за «убийство» Сноука? Должно быть, нет, ведь Учитель выглядел почти осчастливленным фактом… И дело не в мирном соглашении, поскольку Сноук приветствовал идею о новом Сенате.

Так почему?

Неужели Сноук боялся, что очередной ученик похитит его новую Империю? Поэтому Рей попала к нему в заложницы? Или дело в иерархии власти? Ведал ли Сноук, что Люк Скайуокер уже говорил Кайло о том, что его могущество в Силе растет? Боялся ли того, кем станет его ученик? Или подозревал, что он станет таким, если рядом будет Рей, предвидел, на что будет способна их объединенная мощь, укрепленная любовью? Поэтому Сноук вознамерился разлучить их с Рей? Поэтому вбил клин между ним и ребенком, на которого заявил права? Или старик видел их любовь, и его снедала зависть?

Впрочем, вне зависимости от причины, все это попахивало предательством. Кайло Рен чувствовал, что его используют. Непокорность клокотала в нем с тех пор, как перед ним бросили Рей для казни. Он чувствовал себя пешкой после того, как Учителя открыл их семейную связь, и пребывал в ярости, узнав о притязаниях Сноука на ребенка. Но гибель Рей вывела эти чувства на совершенно новый уровень.

Кайло переполняла ненависть, но он заставлял себя выжидать и укреплять свою власть. Следуя приказам Учителя, он втайне готовился нанести удар. Придет день, и Кайло Рен свершит возмездие и получит воздаяние. Он сам будет править галактикой. Сноук хотел найти нового Вейдера. Что ж, он обрел его. Теперь подле него стоял новый Скайуокер в плаще и маске, раздираемый гневом и одиночеством, ненавидящий Учителя и готовящий его падение.

И тем не менее, однажды утром, выйдя из освежителя, Кайло поймал взглядом свое изможденное отражение в зеркале и был несколько поражен увиденным. Это заставило его крепко задуматься. Подтвердило его худшие опасения насчет того, каким неуравновешенным он стал… Но еще поразительным образом это свидетельствовало о его растущей мощи.

«Рей, — воззвал он, — это ради тебя. Даже если ты возненавидела бы меня за это, это ради тебя. Я стану могущественнее, чем он может себе представить, и тогда — тогда — я убью его раз и навсегда. А потом все изменится, я обещаю. Я найду равновесие, к которому мы оба стремились. Но до тех пор я буду делать то, что должен».

Затем Кайло оделся и нахлобучил шлем. Теперь он носил его каждый день.

Его мать предприняла несколько попыток наладить общение — но все их Кайло отверг. Он не желал иметь с ней никаких дел. Особенно сейчас. Ее внезапный интерес был вызван тем, что мать чувствовала свою вину из-за Рей. Но Кайло не допускал и мысли, что мать действительно волнуется о нем. Она старалась, потому что хотела успокоить собственную совесть, не более того.

Лишь раз Кайло открыл одно из ее сообщений под заголовком: «Я потребовала, чтобы он сделал это». Сообщение содержало всесторонний анализ попытки бегства Рей с записями камер наблюдения, свидетельства очевидцев, расшифровки разговоров в кабинах пилотов и записи данных погони. Кайло просматривал отчеты, пока не добрался до изображений места крушения. Охваченный отвращением, он немедленно удалил файл. Кайло Рен хорошо знал, как легко подделать такие отчеты. Но ему не требовалось расследования, чтобы подтвердить простой факт — Рей мертва. Связь Силы подтверждала эту истину, ведь каждый раз, когда они с Рей разлучались, их Связь давала о себе знать. Будь она жива, Сила открыла бы это. Несмотря на бахвальство Сноука, что именно он способствовал этому, Кайло не верил в это, как не верил тому, что Учитель создал ребенка Рей. И даже будь это правдой, Сноук едва ли он был способен контролировать Связь. Это могла вершить только судьба. Все это время Сила хотела, чтобы они с Рей были вместе — в это Кайло верил твердо. И это дарило ему надежду, что Сила заставит Сноука поплатиться за гибель Рей. Если ученик не сможет убить Учителя, рассуждал он, то это должна сделать Сила.

Между тем политические дела не стояли на месте, и политика (или воля Сноука) рождала странные союзы. Лея Органа целиком погрузилась в работу по созыву нового Сената. Ее рука чувствовалась везде. И пусть заботами Учителя кандидаты Первого ордена доминировали, благодаря Лее Органе сохранялась хотя бы видимость демократии.

Как Верховный лидер, Кайло получал все официальные отчеты, касающиеся ее деятельности. Его мать упорно трудилась, формируя комитеты и целевые группы по широкому спектру вопросов: от экономического развития до хоснианских беженцев. Несмотря на то, что все эти инициативы должны были неминуемо увязнуть в бюрократии, Кайло достаточно хорошо знал свою мать и был уверен, что она воспользуется всей той малой властью, которой наделил ее Сноук, и выжмет из нее максимум. Лея Органа всегда была той женщиной, о чьем присутствии и голосе забыть невозможно.

В день, когда Первый орден наконец представил ее как вице-канцлера нового Сената, случился настоящий пиар-переворот. Множество пустых речей о прощении, мире и объединении сопровождало эту сенсацию. Великая Лея Органа не смогла одержать победу над Первым орденом, поэтому влилась в его ряды, чтобы помочь в решении давно назревших проблем! Но Кайло видел, что это на самом деле: Сноук поставил своего верного песика Хакса на высший пост, но выбрал куда более сильную кандидатуру на роль его помощника. По чистой случайности этот помощник принадлежал семье Скайуокеров и на войне в качестве генерала был по другую сторону баррикад. Кайло не хотел знать, как Сноуку удалось убедить его мать согласиться на эту роль. Но если ее обуревала ярость, то она ничем этого не выдавала.

Кайло стоял на мостике, погруженный в глубокую медитацию, тем злосчастным днем, когда ощутил присутствие матери в Силе. Но что Лея могла тут забыть? Ее корабль, отправляясь на Корусант, вечно залетал по дороге на «Супримаси», но… Так тому и быть. Кайло утвердился в решимости поскорее избавиться от нее и снова позволил нелегким мыслям захватить разум. Некоторые дни были хуже остальных. А сегодняшний не задался особенно. Кайло старательно вытеснял ментальное присутствие матери и не слишком обрадовался, почувствовав невдалеке Хакса. Мысли об этих двоих и Сенате не вызывали у него энтузиазма. Больше всего Кайло хотел, чтобы его просто оставили в покое.

Но, как известно, Лея была не из тех, кто останавливается на полпути. Двери, ведущие на мостик, распахнулись, и появилась она, одетая, как королева. За ней ожидаемо тащился Хакс, ее преданный песик. Как ни странно, они сумели найти общий язык и, похоже, заключили перемирие. Ну конечно, ведь мать вечно привечала своих молодых протеже, которые болтались рядом с ней — взамен родного сына. Неужели теперь она прочила на это место Хакса?.. Бездна, как же Кайло его ненавидел!

— Верховный лидер, — начал генерал Хакс, со своим раздражающим носовым произношением.

Кайло не дал ему продолжить и круто развернулся.

— Что здесь делает она?! Уберите ее с моего корабля!

Хакс принял оскорбленный вид. Вероятно, воспринял неучтивый прием, оказанный его вице-канцлеру, как личное оскорбление.

— _Она_ вице-канцлер, Верховный лидер, — натянутым тоном заметил он. — Вице-канцлер нового…

— Убрать ее с моего корабля! — зарычал Кайло. Он был не в настроении для тупых препирательств.

— Рен, она здесь с _его_ разрешения, — под «его», естественно, подразумевалось «Учителя». Первый орден распространил весть, что Сноук не погиб от ран джедайского убийцы, как считали раньше. Но здоровье мудрого Сноука серьезно пошатнулось на некоторое время, пока ситуация была сложной, а сейчас он выздоровел, однако передал власть над повседневными делами Верховному лидеру Кайло Рену. Но не волнуйтесь, уверяла пропаганда, абсолютная власть по-прежнему в надежных руках.

— Я велел убрать ее с моего корабля! — не моргнул и глазом Кайло. Взгляды всех присутствующих на мостике были направлены на них, и на этот раз поддерживали его. По очевидным причинам Лея Органа не пользовалась популярностью среди офицерского корпуса Первого ордена.

— Я никуда не уйду! И я не собираюсь называть тебя Верховным лидером! — объявила его мать, как будто он требовал этого. Но если она назовет его Бенни, мысленно поклялся Кайло, он активирует меч и прикончит эту суку прямо здесь и прямо сейчас!

— Ее кто-нибудь пристрелит! — прошипел он Хаксу. — Тут много тех, кто лишился семьи и друзей на «Старкиллере».

— И я потеряла много друзей и соратников на Хосниан! — заявила его мать, словно кого-то тут это заботило. Она забыла, где находится? Она стоит посреди мостика разрушителя Первого ордена и разглагольствует о падении столицы Республики? Неужто не понимает, что она — главный враг для этой толпы?

— Республика получила по заслугам! — прорычал Кайло под тихий хор согласных шепотков. Фигура Кайло Рена могла вызывать страх, но он не растерял своего авторитета в Первом ордене, заключив мирное соглашения.

— Война окончена, Верховный лидер. Прошлое осталось в прошлом, — вставил Хакс без тени иронии, хотя всего полгода назад первый протестовал против мирного договора. Но генерал, верный себе, вошел во вкус новообретенной роли государственного деятеля и брал от нее все, до чего только мог дотянуться. — Таково было ваше желание, Верховный лидер, когда вы принесли нам мир.

— Сноук научил меня замораживать выстрелы бластеров. Я могу постоять за себя, — раздраженно бросила Лея Органа. — Впрочем, благодарю за заботу. Я здесь лишь потому, что кое-кто проигнорировал мои сообщения. Все двадцать семь, — она пронзила сына взглядом. — Что ж, — спросила она скорее раздраженно, чем обеспокоенно, — как ты?

Кайло скрестил руки на груди, глядя на нее из-под маски.

— Пошла прочь.

— Поскольку ты не отвечал, а я была неподалеку, на Корусанте, я подумала, что заскочу и осведомлюсь обо всем лично. Так… как поживаешь? — снова потребовала ответа мать, настойчивая и беспардонная, как всегда. Может, поэтому она и поладила с Хаксом.

— Пошла прочь. — Если она решила его доконать, он не поддастся на провокации. Здесь, на «Финализаторе», на глазах у примерно тридцати зрителей, столкнулись волей судьбы двое Скайуокеров, но свидетели их не останавливали. И очень скоро сцена могла перейти во что-то совсем неприглядное.

Его мать решительно выступила вперед. В эти дни она расхаживала в величественных одеждах, как ее покойная наставница Мон Мотма. Принцесса с ног до головы — увенчанной ее излюбленной замысловатой прической — она вскинула подбородок.

— Мы можем сделать это публично или поговорить с глазу на глаз. Выбор за тобой, — коротко сообщила она. Для женщины, столь преданной демократии, Лея Органа порой проявляла нехарактерную властность.

— Если Сноук с Хаксом готовы тебя терпеть, то я не стану! — отозвался Кайло. — Ступай, фальсифицируй свои выборы и прекрати тратить мое время.

— Не фальсифицируем мы никакие выборы! — вспылила она.

— А следовало бы. Какой смысл в Сенате без его неотъемлемых атрибутов? Вы всего лишь еще один инструмент моей власти, канцлеры. Это не настоящая демократия, чтобы ни говорили по голонету, — Кайло видел согласно покачивающиеся головы офицеров. Он набирал очки у подчиненных, отказываясь подыгрывать всей этой чепухе с прощением и милосердием нового режима — режима, который сам помог создать.

Лея Органа сделал еще один шаг вперед.

— Я не желаю говорить о Сенате. Я пришла поговорить о тебе. Сними эту нелепую маску! Я ненавижу ее! Она тебе совершенно ни к чему!

О, еще как к чему в эти дни. Ныне, более чем когда-либо, Кайло Рен стремился скрыть лицо и чувства за маской. Но раз матери так хотелось, он сорвал с себя шлем и швырнул его под ноги. Было в Лее что-то, всегда заставлявшее Кайло чувствовать себя безрассудным подростком. И поэтому он хотел постоять за себя. Быстро шагнув к ней навстречу, он насладился видом ее открывшегося от изумления рта.

— Ч-ч-что с тобой не так? — вопросила Лея Органа, отшатнувшись.

— Что, насмотрелась? — ухмыльнулся он.

— Да что с тобой такое? — в ее взгляде читалось потрясение.

— Полагаю, тебе не довелось тесно пообщаться с Палпатином, верно? — усмехнулся Кайло. — И папочка Вейдер не дал тебе заглянуть за маску?

— Это больно? — спросила она.

Да, это больно. О, быть поглощенным Темной стороной мучительно больно. В эти дни Тьма подавляла его, и это проявлялось.

— Это глаза ситха! — прошипел Кайло, указывая на свое лицо с горящими, свирепыми глазами адепта Темной стороны. Его глаза сияли желтым, как у хищника, крадущегося в ночи. Это была метка чистой Тьмы, свидетельство огромной Темной силы, не сдерживаемой Светом. Вот каким он стал! Эти глаза были у Бэйна, у Малгуса и у Сидиуса с Реваном тоже. Но для Избранного иметь такие глаза было ежесекундной пыткой.

Испуганная женщина, взиравшая на него в ужасе, кажется, тоже это осознала.

— Б-Бен… — запнулась она. — Бен, что ты с собой сотворил?

Нет, не сотворил — он шел к этому. Кайло избавит себя от Сноука навечно — и скоро. Эти глаза лишь демонстрировали, как близок он к тому, чтобы нанести удар.

— Значит, ты теперь ситх?

— Возможно, я всегда им был. Сейчас уж несомненно, во всяком случае. — Выбор, сделанный дедом в тронном зале «Звезды Смерти», теперь обрел смысл для Кайло. Избранный Вейдер ухватился за шанс вернуться к Свету, чтобы положить конец своим мучениям. Но Кайло не может этого сделать — пока. Пока его Учитель жив, и Рей не будет отомщена.

На миг лицо матери приняло такое выражение, словно она готова была расплакаться.

— Так ты… теперь он, не так ли?.. Маска, плащ, галактика, меч…

— Мертвая беременная подружка, — перебил ее Кайло, потому что да, все шло к тому. И теперь окружающие действительно ловили каждое его слово.

— Мои родители были женаты! — ощетинилась его мать.

Ее осуждающая снисходительность начинала здорово раздражать.

— Все еще беспокоишься о репутации? — Кайло закатил глаза. — Что ж, все перевернулось. Теперь не я политическое посмешище, мама!

Да. Он сказал это. Кайло наблюдал, как по переполненному мостику проходит рябь ошеломления. Отношения между Кайло Реном и вражеским генералом Сопротивления долгое время считались тщательно охраняемым секретом, но теперь, когда после победы в войне его мать возглавляла Сенат вместе с Хаксом, это неминуемо должно было выйти наружу. Особенно с ее привычками врываться к сыну на боевой пост.

Кайло окинул взглядом зал и побледневшие лица присутствующих. В чьем-то взгляде было явное смятение. Поэтому Кайло указал рукой на Лею Органу.

— Соратники из Первого ордена, — воззвал он, приковав к себе всеобщее внимание. — Позвольте представить вам Лею Скайуокер Органу Соло, дочь Дарта Вейдера, приемную принцессу Альдераана, члена Имперского сената, героя Восстания, основателя Новой Республики и генерала Сопротивления. Я ничего не упустил?

— Вице-канцлера нового Сената, — с недовольным прищуром напомнил Хакс.

— Сестру мастера-джедая Люка Скайуокера, — Лея вздернула подбородок.

— И мать Кайло Рена, — промурлыкал Кайло в ответ. — А теперь вон отсюда! Не то я брошу тебя в камеру!

— Дело не имеет никакого отношения к войне и политике! — рявкнула она. — Это касается Р…

— Не смей произносить ее имя! — предупредил Кайло, его глаза полыхнули желтым. Его охватил гнев, о, какой могучий гнев, даже для этих дней… — Не смей произносить его! Просто исчезни с моего корабля!

Его мать обменялась взглядом с Хаксом и застыла в нерешительности. Как и раньше, она не умела вовремя остановиться — поэтому Кайло достал меч. Он сделал это без раздумий — жестокость стала его постоянным спутником в нынешнее время. Ни с чем не сравнимое шипение и треск лайтсабера заставили всех на мостике вздрогнуть.

Но не его мать.

— Мне очень жаль, Бен. Я тоже скорблю по ней. Я ужасно чувствую себя из-за того, что произошло. Я тоже ощущаю свою ответственность.

Ее искренность обезоруживала, но Кайло в ее жалости не нуждался. Он шагнул вперед, занося меч.

— Убирайся!

На этот раз Хакс с матерью поняли недвусмысленный намек и поспешили откланяться. Кайло погасил меч и надел обратно шлем, возвращаясь к обзорному иллюминатору. Но уши у него горели, потому что сверхобостренные чувства позволили ему услышать тихий разговор.

— Он места себе не находит, — с тревогой прошелестела мать. — Я боялась, что это случится.

— Да он всегда был такой. Разве вы не замечали? — фыркнул Хакс. — Рен уже много лет полубезумен. Кому-то следовало поставить в этом точку.

— Кое-кто пытался — много лет назад, — мрачно ответила мать. — Поэтому мы и оказались в этой бездне.

— Ну, все уже было достаточно плохо, когда он был одержим поимкой Скайуокера. Полагаю, так же, как сейчас мертвой сопротивленческой девчонкой.

— Рей, — тихо, но твердо поправила его Лея. — Ее звали Рей.

— Да-да, припоминаю. Теперь мы можем вернуться к работе? У нас дел полно.


	42. Chapter 42

Энакин был милым ребенком. Много спал, никогда не страдал коликами в животике и редко плакал. Другие матери в детском саду КМК все ночь убаюкивали рыдающих малышей, пока маленький Эни мирно посапывал в своем теплом одеяльце у Рей на руках. С каждым новым днем она все сильнее влюблялась в этот маленький комок тихого сопения, сладких беззубых улыбок и блеска маленьких глаз.

Своему малышу Рей отдала все сердце. Когда-то для нее было естественным выживать, полагаясь на свои силы, но теперь все стало иначе. У нее появилась новая причина бороться и начать думать не только о себе. Погруженная в эти заботы, Рей чувствовала, как затягиваются ее душевные раны после разлуки с Беном, и готова была допустить мысль о том, что, возможно — просто возможно — однажды она сумеет снова полюбить кого-то. Однако в следующий раз подойдет к выбору с умом. Ее избранником станет обычный парень с добрым сердцем и стабильным заработком, который будет для Энакина хорошим отцом. Без семейных драм за спиной или рокового наследия, способного разрушить их жизни. Но до этого пока далеко. Сейчас все внимание Рей принадлежит Энакину.

Впрочем, к радостям материнства прибавлялся тяжелый труд. К счастью, детским садом пользовались еще несколько сотрудниц, и, пока их малыши спали, лежа в разложенных креслах или сбившись в кучу на полу, они помогали Рей советом и поддержкой. Если кончались деньги, Рей всегда могла одолжить у кого-то подгузники, и пусть она жила сама по себе, но ей никогда не приходилось оставаться одной. И от этого действительно становилось легче.

Материнство пугало ее. Рей не помнила своей матери, поэтому боялась не справиться. Однако, благодаря коллегам с детьми, она начала разбираться понемногу и следовала советам более опытных мамочек, стараясь не переусердствовать. Рей набиралась собственного опыта, а маленький Энакин рос и креп.

Самую большую проблему представляли собой кредиты. Счета быстро съедали зарплату, вынуждая залезать в долги. Содержание ребенка обходилось недешево: малыш постоянно вырастал из старой одежды, и Рей, привыкшей к натуральному обмену на Джакку, волей-неволей приходилось приспосабливаться — ее навыки по этой части на Кореллии оказались бесполезны. Рей тратила все до последнего кредита на Энакина, и все равно денег не хватало. Хорошо хоть, в детском саду была кроватка, но с каждой неделей Рей чувствовала, что все глубже проваливается в дыру безнадежности.

Рей хваталась за любые сверхурочные, как и многие другие, но, учитывая ее короткий стаж, у нее был низкий приоритет. Ей требовалась вакансия с большей зарплатой, но предложений с садиком и общежитием, как у КМК, не появлялось. Как Рей ни старалась, скопить хотя бы мизерную сумму на переезд у нее тоже не получалось.

И вот однажды брата одной из коллег и соседок по садику наняли в службу космической уборки, и то, что Рей услышала о его новой работе, заинтересовало ее. Возможно, ей подвернулся шанс.

Рей подалась на крупное грузовое судно, пришвартованное на орбите Кореллии. На деле это был обыкновенный мусоросборщик колоссальных размеров, бороздивший гиперпространственные трассы, подбирая потерянные или сброшенные грузы, выведенные из строя космолеты и прочий хлам, который мог помешать движению. В послевоенные годы необходимость в таких службах ощущалась остро, ведь после космических сражений оставалось брошенное оружие, искореженные остатки судов и обломки, хаотично плавающие в космосе. Мощный луч захвата мусоросборщика сгребал этот мусор, поднимал его на борт и отправлял на сортировку. Рей поручили мелкий ремонт оборудования и еще дали задание приглядывая за неспешным дрейфом корабля в течение шестичасовой ежедневной смены.

Мало кто соглашался на такую работу — семь дней в неделю и возвращение в родной порт на Кореллии раз в месяц. Рей сразу предупредили, что работа монотонная и что на исполинском судне населения — не считая дроидов — всего пять человек, с которыми ей предстоит на долгое время зависать в космическом пространстве.

Но Рей понравились условия. Ей снова не пришлось бы тратиться на комнату с питанием — и платили здесь больше. Она не испытывала дискомфорта вдалеке от Кореллии и вдобавок не сомневалась, что Сноук ее ищет. Может, и Бен тоже. Семьи и друзей у нее не было, зато Энакин находился рядом с ней. Ее начальник не возражал против детского манежа в пункте управления, где она оставляла ребенка, когда не могла носить его с собой в слинге.

Новая работа была не идеальным, но вполне сносным выходом: ребенок бы подрастал, а Рей копила бы кредиты — так что она не читая подписала шестимесячный контракт. Какая разница, если ей все равно не позволили бы менять условия. И затем, получив первый аванс, она смогла купить детские принадлежности и кое-какие подержанные вещицы.

Как раз накануне отлета с Кореллии наступил день выборов в Сенат. Повинуясь спонтанному порыву, Рей решила проголосовать — почему бы и нет? — в конце концов, ей довелось многое претерпеть из-за этой их с Беном задумки. Особых сенсаций не произошло, список кандидатов от Первого ордена на Кореллии не встретил никакого сопротивления. Но все-таки, подумалось Рей, даже такая видимость выборов — уже небольшой прогресс. В нескольких ключевых системах Ядра выдвигались и непричастные к Ордену кандидаты, и кое-кто из них предсказуемо должен был получить место в Сенате.

Чтобы отдать свой голос, Рей простояла в длинной очереди целый час с Эни на руках. Когда-нибудь, пообещала она себе, когда сын подрастет, она расскажет ему о роли его родителей во всем этом. Энакин узнает, сколько они с Беном пытались сделать: умерить радикализм Первого ордена, найти гармонию в Силе, оставить позади войны и диктатуру — и удивительным образом кое-что получилось. Только вот с Беном они расстались.

Уже ночью, вместе с другими мамочками в детском саду, Рей наблюдала за объявлением результатов выборов по голонету. Статный молодой канцлер Хакс произнес яркую речь, которая привела в восторг всех присутствующих женщин, и на фоне его выступления показалось скучнейшим последовавшее далее интервью вице-канцлера Леи Органы о ценности демократического процесса и о том, как Сенат положит начало чему-то новому. А затем ведущие новостей зачитали совместное заявление двух Верховных лидеров — Сноука и Кайло Рена. Все это выглядело как-то сюрреалистично, но обнадеживающе.

Рей не расстраивалась, что не стала частью этой шумихи. На самом деле ей было наплевать, что ее обошли признанием, она все равно гордилась своим вкладом. Никто не вспомнит лейтенанта Ренату Соло, но галактика запомнит то, что она сделала. Жизнь малограмотной мусорщицы с Джакку обрела смысл и значение в конечном счете. Бен как-то раз назвал ее никем из ниоткуда, озвучив жестокую правду, но теперь, благодаря невероятным событиям и Силе, это больше не так. Со временем, размышляла Рей, нынешние выборы преобразятся, станут свободными и честными. Может, для этого понадобятся годы, но рано или поздно какой-нибудь новый никто из ниоткуда изберется в Сенат, и идеалы Сопротивления восторжествуют, несмотря на то, что когда-то эта разношерстая банда борцов за свободу проиграла.

Рей была не единственной, кто не падал духом. В молодых матерях вокруг себя она чувствовала призрак надежды.

— Только представь, моя Кэлли когда-нибудь будет сенатором! Моя малышка — и кто-то особенный, как Лея Органа! — воскликнула вдова, потерявшая мужа на войне. Она никогда не признавалась, но все считали, что ее муж был пилотом в Сопротивлении. Однако сплетничали тихо. Сейчас было не принято лишний раз упоминать о войне, и это наглядно демонстрировало, насколько люди — обычные люди — устали от нескончаемого конфликта. С завершением войны, как заметила Рей, обе стороны вздохнули с облегчением. Люди просто хотели жить.

— А может, наш Энакин вырастет и будет править галактикой, — заворковала женщина, наклонившись к Рей. Рей с улыбкой кивнула, но всей душой надеялась, что этого никогда не произойдет. Она-то знала, что за выверенной речью и элегантной внешностью Леи Органы кроется много горя. Как за маской Кайло Рена скрывался человек, изо всех сил старавшийся отыскать свой путь под властью всевидящего Учителя. Рей хотелось спасти Энакина от подобной судьбы. Она дала себе слово, что будет оберегать сына от Силы и Сноука так долго, как только сможет.

Прошло две недели, и Рей приступила к своим обязанностям на новой работе. Наверное, вздохнула она, мусор — это ее конек. На Джакку она дербанила ржавые остовы кораблей, меняя хлам на еду, а теперь занимается тем же самым в космосе за зарплату.

Мусоросборщик курсировал по основным гиперпутям Ядра между Чандрилой, Куатом, Плэксисом, Дювотом и даже Корусантом. Это был самый густонаселенный, процветающий сектор галактики, где ежедневно сновали миллионы кораблей — военных, гражданских, торговых и Бездна ведает каких. Работа была незавидной, но необходимой. Столкновение с разбросанными обломками грозило фатальными последствиями: от одной до целой цепочки аварий, — что, само собой, увеличивало груды галактического мусора. А еще означало неминуемые жертвы. Такие случаи зачастую приводили к полному закрытию трассы на день или более и оборачивалось для всех причастных потерями времени и кредитов.

Послевоенный мусор разносило по космосу, в дальние области, где планетарная гравитация снова разбрасывала их и сбивала в объекты покрупнее. Бывало, мусоросборщик перевозил брошенные боеприпасы, части кораблей, а порой мертвецов в спасательных капсулах или просто дрейфующие мертвые тела. Рей была не из брезгливых — на Джакку ей довелось повидать всякое. А как только судно заполнялось до упора, то брало курс на порт разгрузки. Как правило, это укладывалось в график ежемесячной остановки на Кореллии для дозаправки и пополнения запасов.

Если к концу месяца нагрузка все-таки была недостаточной, судно брало курс на заброшенные гиперпространственные пути, ведущие к тому, что прежде называлось системой Хосниан. Там они собирали то немногое, что осталось от цветущего некогда мира. Капитан, начальник Рей, был пожилым человеком и любил делиться историями о годах, потраченных на сбор мусора, оставшегося от Альдераана. С присущим его профессии черным юмором он подмигивал, называя это гарантией занятости. «Пока существует супероружие, — заверял он, — у нас будет работенка».

Рей нравился его спокойный нрав, нравились и остальные коллеги, однако она опять держалась сама по себе, потому что маленькому Эни постоянно требовалась ее забота. В такие моменты она позволяла себе предаться размышлениям. Глядя на своего малыша, она не могла не думать о том, кем он станет в будущем. То безобидное высказывание в ночь выборов вселило в сердце Рей глубокий страх. Ее подруга, разумеется, не знала, но шутки о правлении галактикой в отношении Энакина, нравилось это Рей или нет, могли оказаться вовсе не шутками. Мысли о том, что ее мальчик повторит путь отца, страшили ее. Если… это случится, то к чему приведет?..

Раздумывая об этом, Рей вспоминала все хорошее и плохое, что было в Бене. Она вспоминала, как очнулась на «Супримаси» раньше него. Он лежал без сознания, беззащитный, у ее ног. Если бы она подняла его меч, то убила бы его, завершив то, что начал Люк Скайуокер, много лет назад занесший лайтсабер над спящим племянником. Но тогда глубокое чувство неправильности происходящего остановило ее — и сейчас ничего не изменилось. Путь Света не осуждение, а сострадание. Она прилетела на «Супримаси», чтобы спасти, а не убить Бена Соло.

Еще Рей теперь понимала, что люди не меняются за минуту. Люк предполагал, что рождение Бена и его Темные наклонности значат, что судьба его племянника предрешена, но это было не так. Человек, которого Рей полюбила, хотел оставить прошлое позади, мечтал найти равновесие Силы — он не был тем, чей жизненный выбор казался неизменным. Бен стремился к переменам, как для себя, так и для галактики. Он был человеком, ступившим на свой путь… пока не вмешался Сноук и все не разрушил.

В знакомом Рей Бене Соло было столько надежды… Поэтому она бросила Сопротивление и работала с ним над его реформами. Отринув их прошлое, Рей верила в будущее, в которое верил Бен, и надеялась, пусть даже его родная мать потеряла эту надежду. Конечно, Рей не отрицала и того, как глубоко Бен погрузился во Тьму, но она видела, что Свет в нем не умер. Она верила, что со временем, избавленный от тлетворного влияния Сноука, Бен приблизится к Свету, хоть путь обещал быть долгим и извилистым. Все-таки Тьмы в нем действительно было больше, чем Света — но в конце Бен мог оказаться где-то посередине, как он и сам надеялся.

Не бывает так, чтобы человек не менялся. Все мы растем, опираясь на наш опыт и наши ошибки. Не все способны сразу распознать свои заблуждения, и отказывать другим в возможности измениться значит отказывать им в надежде на Свет. Отказаться от самой надежды. Но Бен нуждался не в чужих надеждах, а в вере в самого себя. Ибо если Рей и извлекла какой-то урок из случившегося в тронном зале Сноука, то это была простая истина о том, что ты не в силах найти искупление за другого человека. Его способен достичь лишь сам человек. Все перемены начинаются изнутри.

Кроме того, она не тот, кто может выдвигать моральные требования. Рей сознавала, что ее цель тогда, в тронном зале, изначально была неверной. Сейчас ей была очевидна глупость попытки переманить Бена на свою сторону. В понимании этого крылась суть того, что познал Кайло Рен. Бен воочию убедился в сомнительности традиций джедаев и ситхов. Бен хотел оставить в прошлом упрощенные представления о добре и зле, Свете и Тьме… Жаль, им так и не суждено оказалось увидеть, к чему это приведет. Мирный договор явился большим шагом в правильном направлении, и, может, не объявись Сноук, были бы следующие шаги. Возможно, две перспективы, две точки зрения, ее и Кайло, объединенные, однажды расцвели бы в нечто особенное. В нечто, до боли напоминающее легендарное равновесие Силы.

Интересно, Сноук из-за этого пожелал их разлучить? Боялся ли он ее влияния на Бена? Того, что вместе они сумеют его одолеть?.. Если так, то… в итоге Сноук добился своего. Потому что они с Беном расстались навсегда, и Рей отрезала себя от Силы. Былые грезы о новом прекрасном мире тоже ушли в прошлое, и ныне все ее мечты касались лишь мирно спящего в пункте управления маленького мальчика.

Мусоросборщик часто пересекался с кораблями Первого ордена, сохранявшего большое и заметное присутствие в завоеванном Ядре. Рей повидала всякие корабли — от конвоев истребителей до целых флотилий, пролетавших мимо на разгоне к гиперпрыжку. А однажды, занимаясь делом неподалеку от Корусанта, они увидели само «Супримаси».

— Ты только глянь, какого размера эта штука! — присвистнул капитан. — Не корабль, а целая станция!

Он покосился на Рей, которая, взяв Энакина на руки, смотрела в иллюминатор.

— Как думаешь, старина Сноук сегодня там?

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Рей. Ее внимание привлек звездный разрушитель возле «Супримаси» — он казался крошечным в сравнении с огромным соседом, но Рей узнала бы «Финализатор» где угодно. На мгновение закрыв глаза, она представила Бена, высокого и молчаливого, на мостике величественного корабля, Бена, погруженного в глубокую медитацию, как его любимый дед до него.

«О Бен, как мне тебя не хватает! — с тоской подумала Рей. — Мне не хватает твоего лица, которое никогда не будет идеальным, но для меня оно всегда прекрасно! Твоего сарказма и прямолинейности, твоих переживаний о семье и приверженности Силе, твоих рук, что обнимали меня, твоего меча на тумбочке и плаща на полу… Мне хочется слышать твое "Я люблю тебя" снова и снова сквозь Силу… Я скучаю по всему, что связано с тобой и с нами!»

«Когда-нибудь, Эни, я расскажу тебе историю твоего знаменитого отца. Я расскажу тебе все о том, каким он был за маской. Трепетным человеком, склонным к крайностям, который завоевал галактику, но искал любви и берег ее. Он был храбрецом, бросившим вызов могущественному Учителю ради свободы. Он осмелился пойти наперекор тысячелетним традициям ради чего-то нового. И будь у нам с твоим отцом чуть больше везения, мы добились бы успеха… Но не вышло. А потом у мамы появился ты, и многое в ее жизни изменилось».

«Эни, когда придет время, я расскажу тебе все о них: о Люке Скайуокере, Лее Органе, Хане Соло, Дарте Вейдере и Сноуке. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал печальную правду о семье Избранных. И хочу, чтобы ты узнал историю семьи, с которой связан тайными узами, со стороны. Что бы ни говорили, не великая Сила разделяет Избранных, а их упрямство, амбиции и войны. Главный враг Скайуокеров — это они сами. Эни, я хочу, чтобы ты был готов, когда однажды много лет спустя кто-нибудь придет к тебе и по праву родства пообещает открыть истину. Пусть тебе хватит мудрости не поддаться. Да, ты Скайуокер, но от меня в тебе не меньше, чем от них. И если в один прекрасный день ты начнешь править галактикой, я хочу, чтобы это был твой выбор. Только твой. Но бойся своих желаний. Это урок, который я вынесла из пребывания рядом со Скайуокерами — никакая власть во вселенной не заменит любовь».


	43. Chapter 43

Чтобы осознать потерю, требуется время. Сначала приходит потрясение, боль, неверие, а затем тебя окутывает неизбежное понимание того, что жизнь изменилась навсегда. Потом, много позже, в один прекрасный день тебе удается найти силы отпустить потерю и двигаться дальше. Но Кайло стойко отказывался так поступать. Одержимый по натуре, он не желал отпускать Рей. Цепляясь за свою боль, он поклялся, что никогда не позволит себе оставить Рей позади. Воспоминания о ней превратились в его талисман достижения власти.

Поэтому он оказался на Джакку.

Сняв маску, Кайло шел по пустыне. Кладбище Кораблей, безлюдное, окутанное жутковатым безмолвием место, продуваемое ветрами, заносимое песком. Кайло дважды бывал в этом забытом галактикой мире, и сегодня он вернулся, чтобы вновь увидеть обломки некогда величественного имперского флота, обветшавшие и обесцветившиеся под безжалостным солнцем. Среди этой картины разрушения и смерти Рей, должно быть, оставалась единственным лучиком Света и надежды, думал Кайло, оглядываясь вокруг. Трудно представить, каково провести здесь детство.

Рей стыдилась своего прошлого, когда они остановились на Джакку по пути с Мустафара. Зря. Но такой уж была Рей. Сравнивая свое нищенское существование с красивыми картинками голонета, Рей, тем не менее, не злилась и никогда не стремилась к роскоши. Для нее не имело значения, что он, Кайло Рен, Верховный лидер и наследный принц Альдераана. Скорее это служило помехой. Он мог одарить Рей всем на свете, что можно купить за деньги, но Рей не просила многого. Каждый раз, предлагая ей что-то, он слышал отказ… А когда ему удалось всучить ей кипу кредитов, она все отдала Сопротивлению. Кайло улыбнулся, вспомнив тот случай. Такой уж была Рей…

Бродяжка, на которую он наткнулся на Такодане. Тощенькая, загорелая, в ветхих обмотках, однако удивительно решительная и готовая к бою. Рей выстрелила первой. Он обожал эту ее черту, и, наверное, влюбился в нее в тот самый миг. Рей была особенной с самого начала, но, увы, ему потребовалось время, что осознать это.

Побродив среди корабельных обломков, Кайло направил шаттл к АТ-АТ, в котором некогда жила Рей. Похоже, с тех пор там никто не поселился, но внутри все выгребли подчистую. В остальном тут все осталось по-прежнему — как Кайло видел это в воспоминаниях Рей — тесно, темно и занесено песком. Он подошел к стене и принялся тереть ее перчаткой, пока не отчистил двухметровую квадратную секцию. И отступил.

Из всех удручающих вещей в этом пустынном мире, безусловно, открывшееся была самым тоскливым зрелищем. Кайло вздохнул, оглядывая процарапанные черточки, отмечавшие дни — они выстроились аккуратными рядами. Каждая метка — день, свидетельство упрямой воли Рей, ее жажды выжить. И в этом чувствовалось что-то правильное, ведь Свет вечен. Он мерцает, тускнеет, но не гаснет. Джакку не удалось убить эту смелую девочку… Для этого понадобились усилия всех Скайуокеров. Наверное, не повстречай Рей злосчастного дроида, она была бы сейчас жива… Голодная маленькая мусорщица смотрела бы голонет и мечтала о семье, которая никогда бы за ней не вернулась…

Рей заслуживала лучшего.

Страдания помогает тебе стать сильнее. Но и меняют тоже. Рей была храброй и решительной, потому что ей пришлось. Предприимчивая, свободная, но с больной душой… как у Кайло. Что изменилось бы, не будь в ее судьбе Джакку? Смогла бы она стать счастливой, если бы жила обычной жизнью? Все это глупые фантазии, знал Кайло. Все равно что представлять его собственную жизнь без семейных драм и Силы.

Но все же… Бездна, Рей гораздо больше, чем многие, была достойная чего-то иного...

Кайло не мог отвести глаз от царапин на стене. В его апартаментах на «Финализаторе» остались почти такие же, но отметины от его меча. В то время он думал о них как о календаре, отмечавшем дни, проведенные Рей в плену Сноука, но на самом деле это был обратный отсчет до ее смерти. И это горькое осознание еще глубже вогнало Кайло Рена в беспробудную тоску.

— Бен?

Его отвлекла странная рябь в Силе, и, обернувшись, Кайло столкнулся нос к носу с призрачным видением. Молодая, героическая ипостась Люка Скайуокера смотрела на него прозрачными голубыми глазами. Прекрасно, подумал Кайло, именно то, чего ему сейчас не хватало! Бывший учитель всегда заявлялся незваным, и Кайло поспешно отвернулся, надеясь незаметно сморгнуть непрошеные слезы.

Наверное, тщетно.

— Привет, малыш, — изрек джедай неожиданно мягким тоном.

Который привел Кайло в бешенство. Он давно уже не ребенок! Ныне он правил галактикой, но, естественно, дядя предпочитал делать вид, что не осведомлен об этом, и Кайло ответил тем же, заговорив об эпохе Восстания — достаточно безопасной теме, чтобы восстановить самообладание.

— Ты участвовал в Битве при Джакку? — Кайло обвел рукой внутренности АТ-АТ.

— Да, — кивнул джедай.

— И действительно уничтожил разрушитель Силой? Или это было в битве за Куат? — пренебрежительно бросил Кайло. Помимо прочего, эта была не самая любимая им часть истории — по очевидным причинам.

— Меня не было при Куате. И нет, я никогда не сбивал космолеты Силой. Эти слухи не соответствуют действительности. По большей части.

— Зато обо мне правда, — ухмыльнулся Кайло, отвечая на показную скромность показной бравадой. — Все и даже больше.

— Тут нечем гордиться, — сухо заметил его дядя, с тревогой взглянув на него. Заметил слезы? Кайло надеялся на обратное, но чувствовал, как горят щеки. В своем смятении он совершенно забыл про свои глаза, хищного желтого цвета. Люка Скайуокера беспокоили они, а не всплеск эмоций. — Я видела такие же глаза на разных лицах, — прозвучал мрачный голос джедая. — Мне ведомо, что они значат.

— Явился снова судить меня? — Кайло отвернулся, слегка устыдившись.

— Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Я всегда хотел только этого. Мне жаль, что ты этого не видишь, — плечи Люка опустились, от него исходило странное сострадание. — Эти глаза показывают, что ты мучаешься…

— Да неужели! Рей мертва! Об этом ты тоже знал?!

— Нет. Не знал, — хмуро проворчал Люк Скайуокер. — Слиться с Силой не значит получить ответы на все вопросы. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы было иначе, — на лице мастера-джедая вновь мелькнула жалость. — Сожалею. Я знаю, она была тебе небезразлична.

— Я любил ее! И она любила меня! Сноук все разрушил! И моя мать помогла ему в этом! — Куда уж старому отшельнику понять его чувства! У джедаев их нет — вот в чем дело. Кайло никогда не мог избавиться от своих эмоций, в нем жило слишком много человеческого, чтобы дистанцироваться от него, а теперь он не желал и пытаться. — Оставь меня в покое. Ступай, составь компанию моей матери!

— Не могу. Я пробовал. Она не пускает меня. Сила не главный талант Леи, — посетовал Люк и прищурился. — Расскажи мне о Рей. Что произошло?

— Я не хочу говорить об этом! — рявкнул Кайло.

— Тебе может стать легче, если поделишься переживаниями.

— А что тут говорить?! — почти прорычал Кайло и затем, опровергая собственные слова, выпалил: — Я не могу поверить, что ее больше нет!.. Прошло столько времени, и это все еще так… так… — Его голос устало стих.

— Никто никогда не уходит бесследно, — мягко проговорил дядя.

— Но ее больше нет, — слезы снова обожгли глаза Кайло. Боль была слишком сильной. — Я не могу найти ее в Силе, — он не прекращал попыток связаться с возлюбленной в Силе, но без толку. Взглянув на дядю, Кайло спросил: — Ты можешь попробовать?

Может, от мертвого джедая будет хоть какая-то польза.

— Сила далека от детских представлений о загробной жизни. Мы не находимся там все вместе.

— Но ты постараешься? — с надеждой взмолился Кайло. — Пожалуйста!

Старый мастер-джедай вернулся к прежнему образу:

— Отпусти ее, Бен, — посоветовал он. — Так будет лучше.

— Нет! — Кайло не желал и слышать об этом. — Отыщи ее! Пожалуйста!

Губы Люка Скайуокера сжались в плотную линию. На его лице отразилось неодобрение.

— Мой отец тоже отказывался отпускать тех, кого лишился. Сначала свою мать. Потом жену. Ему не удалось спасти никого, и в итоге он потерял сам себя. Не подражай Вейдеру в этом, — предостерег Люк Скайуокер. — Смерть — это естественный путь Силы.

Старый Сноук вещал практически то же самое, и Кайло сознавал, что этот совет не лишен смысла. Но Рей была первым и последним лучиком света в его жизни, он не собирался отпускать ее. Почему никто не мог этого понять?!

— Она — единственный человек, который не подвел меня ни разу в жизни! — пылко, с горечью признался он.

— Я уже сказал, что подвел тебя… — похоже, Скайуокер почувствовал себя задетым.

— Я подвел ее! Я не сумел защитить ее от Сноука! И ей не удалось спастись самой… — Кайло снова умолк. Правда давалась ему с трудом, ведь, будь у него шанс повторить прошлое, он не знал, получилось бы у него предотвратить гибель Рей. Для этого пришлось бы убить Сноука. Сноук, и только Сноук, по сути, был виноват во всем.

— Расскажи мне о своих глазах, — Люк мудро решил уйти от скользкой темы. — Когда ты стал полноценным ситхом?

Кайло не ответил, испытывая непонятную неловкость. Почему старому джедаю вздумалось непременно влезть не в свое дело?!

— Это случилось из-за Рей?

Да. И он сорвался:

— Мне нужна эта сила, чтобы отомстить! Поэтому отвали! Мне не сразить Сноука без этой мощи!

— Месть принесет гораздо меньше удовлетворения, чем тебе кажется, — поделился Люк джедайской просветленностью. — Она ранит тебя не меньше, чем твою жертву.

Эти слова резанули слух Кайло.

— Не читай мне нотаций.

— Есть альтернатива этой борьбе.

— Я не собираюсь уговаривать Сноука покаяться, если ты это предлагаешь! — огрызнулся Кайло. — Никогда не думал, что ты такой кретин!

— Ты ступаешь на путь, о котором когда-нибудь пожалеешь, — сурово предупредил его дядя.

Кайло решил, что с него достаточно:

— Поэтому ты пришел меня донимать? И почему я не могу поговорить вместо этого с Вейдером? Попроси Силу прислать его в следующий раз.

— Это особое умение. Тебе нужно учиться этому, — ответил Люк. И добавил: — Я могу научить тебя, Бен.

— Я думал, ты с этим завязал, — усмехнулся Кайло. — Рей ты почему-то учить не стал. Кроме того, после смерти я точно не собираюсь ебать никому мозги.

— В том-то и дело, Бен, что никому не дано исчезнуть без следа, — удрученно повторил свою мысль дядя. — Я искренне сожалею о судьбе Рей. Так что случилось?

— Она мертва. Вот что случилось, — Кайло прожег дядю едким взглядом. — Мне не нужна твоя притворная скорбь. Рей тебе не нравилась.

— Это действительно так, — кивнул Скайуокер. — Она ударила меня посохом, а затем замахнулась мечом. Непростая была девушка…

Кайло удивленно заморгал, впервые услышав об этой истории.

— Серьезно? Мне она об этом не рассказывала.

— Это правда.

— Думаю, — медленно и вслух произнес Кайло, — теперь я люблю ее еще сильнее.

— Рей обладала огромной силой. И ее тянуло к Тьме, — не слишком довольным тоном продолжил Люк Скайуокер. — Полагаю, не стоит удивляться, что в итоге она очутилась рядом с тобой.

— Ты сам не пожелал ее ничему учить! — раздраженно бросил Кайло. — Понятно, что она пришла ко мне!

— Едва ли ты можешь винить меня за малый энтузиазм к наставничеству, — заметил джедай, — после того, что случилось с тобой.

— Все еще мнишь, что во всем виноват я? — прошипел Кайло. — Как будто ты с моими родителями не имеешь к этому никакого отношения? Будто ты не знал о Сноуке? А он ждал меня. Он сам так сказал!

— Мы не смогли защитить тебя…

— Ты даже не пытался! — Кайло зарычал от негодования. — Вместо этого своей ложью создал для него идеальную почву!

— Когда ты перестанешь обвинять других в своих собственных поступках? — посетовал Скайуокер. — Ты перестал быть жертвой, когда решил встать на неправильный путь. Не жди от меня сочувствия. Ты давно не ребенок, Кайло Рен.

— Не смей читать мне нотации.

— Эти глаза свидетельствуют, что ты ничему не научился.

— Это не ради меня — это ради Рей! — Его любимая заслуживала отмщения. Кайло жил им. Это было единственным, что придавало ему сил в его горе. Пусть он бесился, вынужденный это признать, но совет Сноука оказался верным с самого начала.

Скайуокер покачал головой. В его разочарованном взгляде светился тот самый упрек, памятный Кайло по годам юности.

— Вейдер поведал мне ту же самую ложь о своей жене. Но он пал на Темную сторону не ради твоей бабушки. Он сделал это ради себя. Потому что не мог отпустить ее.

— Он любил ее! Как я люблю Рей!

— Он отказывался смириться с потерей. Он боялся потерять жену…

— Потому что страх ведет к гневу, гнев к ненависти, а ненависть к страданию? — хмыкнул Кайло. — Это ты хочешь сказать?

— Да, именно так, — кивнул его бывший учитель. — Ты все-таки меня слушал. Кто же знал? Очень скверно, что ты не усвоил этот урок. Твои глаза рассказали мне все остальное. Тьма может поглотить тебя, — предупредил Скайуокер. — Мщение — это эгоистичное устремление, Бен.

Да пошел он со своими проповедями!

— Убирайся отсюда! Мне не нужна лекция о привязанностях! Уже слишком поздно!

— Да, я это вижу, — кивнул джедай с печальным видом, но все-таки повторил: — Мне жаль Рей. Я мог бы помочь тебе, если бы только ты согласился выслушать…

— Убирайся!

Пусть катится к Йоде, Кеноби и всем прочим праведным мастерам Светлой стороны, которые, вероятно, заламывают сейчас руки, наблюдая за ними из Силы! Премудрости джедаев ничем не помогут Избранному! И кого, мать их, волнуют его желтые глаза? Это временно!

— Бен, я знаю все о горе. Я оплакивал тебя много лет.

— Да пошел ты! Ты просто сбежал и забился в какую-то дыру! Ты отверг того, кто пришел тебе за помощью! Так что ты получил по заслугам!

— Извлеки урок из своей потери. Другого способа совладать со страданиями не существует. Тебе надо найти путь вперед.

— Я уже говорил тебе… слишком поздно проповедовать про опасность привязанностей…

— Речь идет не о привязанностях…

— Значит о том, что «Темная сторона ведет к страданиям»? Об этом?

— Нет. Не об этом. Хотя да, это так.

— И джедай из меня вышел не очень, помнишь? — Бен с досадой взъерошил волосы. Он чувствовал себя расшатанным этими бессмысленными пререканиями. И почему Сила упорно продолжала отправлять к нему дядю, от которого не было никакого толку?! — Мы с Рей собирались найти равновесие. Но теперь с этим покончено. Все, о чем я мечтал, умерло вместе с ней, — пробормотал он, и это действительно было так. Ему казалось, что не осталось ничего, к чему можно стремиться. Ничего, что имело бы смысл. Ничто не имело значения без Рей.

Когда-то месть дяде и завоевание галактики значили для него все. Охота на Люка Скайуокера стала его главной целью на многие годы, пока внезапно не появилась Рей, превратив это в новые, ранее немыслимые, устремления. Он и Рей вместе должны были положить конец войне и уравновесить Силу. Они бы обрели счастье, недоступное ни одному Скайуокеру до них… Но эти мечты умерли вместе с Рей. И теперь все прежние достижения казались чем-то пустым и бессмысленным.

Может, потому, что, когда познаешь любовь и все те надежды, которые она несет с собой, обратного пути нет. После встречи с Рей Кайло стал другим человеком. Любовь меняет тебя. Без нее в твоей жизни чего-то не хватает, и будущее тускнеет. Бывали дни, когда Кайло всей душой мечтать отдать все за второй шанс быть с Рей. Потому что он любил ее до безумия.

Но теперь все, что ему осталось — лишь горькая месть. И от нее Кайло отказываться не желал.

— Я стану могущественнее, чем ты можешь себе представить! — поклялся он дяде. — И тогда я убью Сноука. Покончу с ним раз и навсегда!

— Сейчас больше похоже на то, что ты уничтожаешь сам себя, — спокойно возразил Люк с раздражающей снисходительностью. — Есть иные пути борьбы, Бен. Если бы ты только послушал…

— Пошел нахер отсюда! — взревел Кайло. — И не возвращайся!

Джедай наконец осознал тщетность своих намерений и исчез, оставив взвинченного Кайло в одиночестве. Сейчас Кайло чувствовал себя еще хуже, чем прежде, охваченный злобой и ненавистью ко всей вселенной. Только одно помогало ему сладить с эмоциями, когда он становился таким. Жестокость. Он должен был излить ее. Кайло намеревался поквитаться за Рей. И если ему пока не хватало сил призвать к ответу Сноука, то у него имелись счеты с Ункаром Платтом.

И вот, никем не замеченный, Кайло стоял на окраине заставы Ниима. Захолустное, провонявшее отчаянием место, точнее, небольшая деревенька, состоящая их старых трущоб. Мутные жители, странствующие торговцы… Каждый тут был вооружен чем мог.

Пожалуй, сложно было найти худшее местечко, чем Ниима, но Кайло видел подобные ему в последние годы. Многие отсталые, отдаленные миры Кольца весьма походили на Джакку, и они — главная причина по которой Кайло Рен ныне правил галактикой. На такие миры опирался Первый орден. Здесь были сыты по горло пустыми обещаниями Новой Республики, сменявшими друг друга голодом и эпидемиями. Повсеместное беззаконие вынуждало граждан с радостью променять свою свободу на обещания безопасности, и разъяренные нищетой существа требовали перемен. Эти забытые миры охотно объединились с отдаленными промышленными системами, сформировав коалицию, и всего за несколько лет Сноук создал популистское реформаторское движение, настроенное против Ядра и демократии.

Оно распространялось, как лесной пожар, по всему Кольцу. И по сей день Первый орден не испытывал недостатка в новобранцах, готовых сражаться и умереть во имя новых идеалов. Ибо людям, подобным Рей с Джакку, было нечего терять. Республика много лет обманывала их ожидания, и однажды им надоело ждать и просить перемен. Они решили сами стать движущей силой изменений. Так и началась галактическая война. Пресыщенные, гордые миры Ядра проглядели приход Первого ордена. Слепые в своем высокомерии, они не видели дальше собственного носа, не ведали ничего, кроме своих забот. Поэтому, когда войска Ордена прокатились по Корусанту, Чандриле и Кореллии, другие части галактики ликовали.

Кайло со стороны наблюдал, как тут ведутся дела. На Джакку процветал обмен, а главной валютой была еда. Всю пищу Ниимы контролировал барахольщик по имени Ункар Платт, лично командовавший распределением. Сначала к его лавке подошел какой-то сутулый сморщенный старик, предлагая лом, но Платт отказал ему. Старик умолял со слезами на глазах, уверяя, что не ел два дня, но кролут и бровью не повел. Следующей была мать с грязным ребенком под боком, и барахольщик тоже не взял у нее товар. Женщина спорила, утверждая, что за такой же лом на прошлой неделе она получила три пайка, а малыш тянул ее за плащ, хныча, что хочет есть. Он зарыдал, женщина принялась упрашивать, но без толку, и ей тоже пришлось уйти с пустыми руками.

Думая о другом ребенке, другой маленькой девочке, которую морил голодом Платт, Кайло решил, что насмотрелся достаточно. Он активировал меч, в вихре развевающихся на ветру черных одежд подошел к лавке, без труда вытащил оттуда жирную тушу Платта и швырнул на песок. Кайло обошелся без лишних слов. В конце концов, он был человеком действия. Поэтому просто вонзил в тушу меч, не подумав даровать твари милосердного обезглавливания. Пусть страдает до конца. Спустя несколько мучительных мгновений обреченный кролут испустил дух. Ункар Платт умер. Хотя бы тут Рей была отомщена.

Кайло выдохнул за маской. Да, теперь ему полегчало. Это было единственное лекарство. Для него и для Джакку. Рей говорила, что нет смысла убивать таких, как Платт, так как его место займет другой делец. Оглядев толпу ошеломленных, испуганных жителей, Кайло вознамерился исправить это. Хватит небольшого постоянного гарнизона. На Джакку появится закон и порядок, даже если самой Рей это уже ничем не поможет.

Кайло подошел к той женщине с голодным ребенком.

— Берите воду и пайки, сколько вам надо, — сказал он ей, прежде чем удалиться. 

Конечно, Рей не одобрила бы убийство Платта. Но вот это, как он надеялся, ей бы понравилось.


	44. Chapter 44

Наступил день открытия первой сессии вновь учрежденного Сената. Первый орден давно сделал ставку на зрелищность, благодаря любви Сноука к масштабным спектаклям, и грандиозное событие транслировалось по голонету в прямом эфире. На Корусант прибыли многочисленные сановники, военачальники, послы и бизнес-магнаты. В столице собрался весь цвет орденской элиты. Каждый крупный игрок, поддержавший Сноука в войне, поспешил сюда полюбоваться, как новоизбранные сенаторы принародно принесут присягу на верность Первому ордену и Верховным лидерам.

Кайло стоял на вершине центральной платформы в полном своем облачении, а по бокам заняли места канцлер Хакс и вице-канцлер Органа. Хакс в великолепной мантии, выглядящий как более рослая версия Шива Палпатина эпохи до Войны Клонов, находился справа от него, а миниатюрная, тем более рядом с Кайло, мать — слева. Сдержанный облик Леи Органы сегодня казался поистине царственным. Принцесса с головы до пят, как кисло думал о ней Кайло, каждой клеточкой своего существа излучала знакомую ему торжественность.

Вместе с матерью и Хаксом они представляли собой сложный триумвират, связанный годами личной неприязни, горечи и политического соперничества. Впрочем, сейчас, на этом блистательно срежиссированном массовом представлении, смотревшийся сплоченным и единым. Лишь тот, кто по долгу службы находился поблизости, мог убедиться, до какой степени это не соответствовало действительности.

Наконец все присутствующие встали, дабы поприветствовать Верховного лидера Рена. Лениво махнув рукой, Кайло разрешил своим почетным гостям сесть. А затем началась длинная церемония. Объявляемые один за другим, попарно старший и младший сенаторы от каждой системы поднимались по лестнице к возвышению. Представ перед Верховным лидером, они преклоняли колени, чтобы произнести текст присяги — витиеватую ерунду и высокопарные клятвы защищать и оберегать Первый орден, добросовестно исполняя обязанности сенатора Новой Галактической Империи. Нетерпеливо выслушивая праздные слова, Кайло кивал и коротко отвечал чинной репликой по протоколу:

— Ступайте с миром, сенаторы, и служите на благо Империи.

Хакс и Лея Органа поздравляли сенаторов, пожимая им руки, а затем церемония повторялась снова. Снова и снова.

— Вот почему я ношу маску, — буркнул Кайло себе под нос. — Чтобы не приходилось притворяться, будто эта чепуха мне интересна.

— Да кому ты нужен, — фыркнул Хакс. — Ты своими безумными глазами только всех школьников перепугаешь. К тому же Сенат был твоей идеей, или позабыл?

— Идеей Рей, — уточнил Кайло. — Сколько их еще осталось? Это пустая трата моего времени. Почему нельзя было привести их к присяге всех одновременно? — проворчал он. Абсолютно бессмысленно… Равно как демократия в целом. Непродуктивная глупая помпезность, которой Кайло предпочитал военную четкость и эффективность. Бестолковый спектакль начинал действовать ему на нервы!

— Зачем нам столько сенаторов? — не выдержал он после очередной пары представителей систем. И добавил, проверяя, слушает ли Лея: — Может, мне просто подровнять мечом их численность, чтоб дело пошло быстрее?

Мать слушала.

— Только посмей! — зашипела она. И продолжила с невыносимо раздражающим пафосом: — Сегодня исторический день для галактики!

— Тогда уж скучнейший день для галактики, — огрызнулся Кайло. Все это на самом деле больше напоминало день торжества для Леи и ее Сопротивления, чем для Первого ордена. Поэтому настроение Кайло неуклонно ухудшалось. — Меня бы устроил парад демократии менее масштабный. — Раза в два, а то и меньше. — Что скажешь, Хакс? Покромсать парочку сенаторов, напомнить всем, кто тут главный?

— Даже для тебя, Рен, это будет низостью, — парировал Хакс. Он здорово осмелел в последнее время, отметил Кайло. Хотя, конечно, Хакс сознавал, что его защищает благосклонность Сноука, и понимал, что нынешний Верховный лидер — марионетка. Кайло бесился из-за унизительности своего положения, и, как в старые добрые времена, они без устали сцеплялись в словесных перепалках.

— Рей заслужила находиться тут, — вздохнул Кайло. — Это ее они должны благодарить.

— Все участники мирных переговоров этого заслужили. К несчастью, вы, Верховный лидер, их всех убили, — украдкой, чтобы не поймали камеры, Хакс пронзил его взглядом. — Верные и достойные офицеры, которых ты зарезал, как скот.

— Можно подумать, у тебя мало поклонников? — осклабился Кайло. — Даже принцесса в их числе. Тебе радостно? — накинулся он на мать. — Я помню, как ты обожаешь фальшивую, утомительную показуху.

— Если тебе скучно, возьми и уйди, — сердито предложил канцлер. — Знаете ли, Верховный лидер, ваше присутствие тут особо не требуется, а мы напялим на кого-нибудь шлем и поставим, как чучело, вместо вас. Все равно никто не заметит разницы. От вас сейчас никакой пользы.

— Армитаж! — вмешалась Лея таким голосом, словно разнимала повздоривших на детской площадке мальчишек. — Бен — главная причина, по которой у нас есть Сенат. Отдай ему должное, ну хотя бы в этом.

— Эта причина — Рей, — снова напомнил Кайло.

— Почему ты не додумался подарить своей подружке цветы? Или кольцо? Непременно требовался законодательный орган? — не унимался Хакс, тон, правда, сбавил. — Поразительно, Рен, как ты умудрился забыть, что мы выиграли войну. Или этот факт ускользнул от твоего внимания?

— Похоже, — процедил Кайло, — твоя новая должность тебя не устраивает.

— Я исполняю свой долг там, где это необходимо, — надменно отчеканил Хакс. — Если бы ты выбрал более подходящую спутницу жизни, нам не пришлось бы устраивать этот фарс с Сенатом. Только такому, как ты, могло стукнуть в голову гоняться за джедайской девчонкой, которая наваляла тебе в поединке. Неужто не нашлось подходящей женщины среди подданных Ордена? Тогда мы были бы избавлены от этой тягомотины, — бросил он сквозь зубы, — ни одной женщине из Первого ордена не взбрело бы на ум требовать Сенат.

— В самом деле, — сухо согласилась мать. — Вместо этого Бен мог бы устраивать для нее публичные казни.

— У меня и так нет предрассудков насчет казней, — поддержав ее тон, расплылся в улыбке Кайло. — Давай начнем с тебя, мама.

Прозвучало откровенно ядовито — Кайло все еще был страшно зол на нее.

— Смею напомнить, что твоя мать — наш вице-канцлер, — хмыкнул Хакс. — Нам нужно управлять целой галактикой, Рен. Перед нами стоят более серьезные проблемы, чем твои детские обиды. Поэтому говори то, что положено по протоколу, — напомнил он. — Ты всех задерживаешь.

Двое сенаторов от Лотала покорно стояли на коленях, ожидая благословения Лидера. Наверняка эта перепалка немало их озадачила.

Впрочем, плевать.

— Ступайте с миром и служите на благо Империи, — медленно произнес Кайло, с неудовольствием наблюдая из-за маски, как Хакс пожимает руки сенаторам, а Лея Органа награждает их той особой, деланой улыбкой, которую ее сын всегда люто ненавидел.

День обещал быть долгим, чувствовал он, а потому вернулся к планам убийства Сноука — любимому способу скоротать время, когда одолевала скука.

Через несколько часов все сенаторы принесли присягу, и на первой торжественной сессии была принята расплывчатая высокопарная резолюция, превозносившая идеалы мира и порядка. Хакс и вслед за ним Лея выступили с речами. День был полон символики, учтивых фраз и безмерной тоски. Кайло решил пропустить запланированный вечерний прием, он был сыт по горло показухой и лицемерием и предпочел ретироваться в свои апартаменты на «Финализаторе».

Хакс был прав — поневоле Кайло соглашался с ним. Во всем, что не касалось военных вопросов, Верховный лидер Рен чувствовал себя лишним. Сноук соблюдал дистанцию, сосредоточив в своих руках бразды правления — он лично дергал за ниточки своих марионеток, не подпуская ученика к настоящей власти, в том числе управляя Сенатом через его мать и Хакса. Разумеется, Кайло держали в курсе событий, но он не участвовал в принятии решений. Учитывая личности вовлеченных, вероятно, это было к лучшему, но… Кайло все равно ощущал себя бесполезным, как никогда.

Ему было нечего делать. Стоило заняться чем-нибудь, взять какой-нибудь проект, обзавестись хобби, в конце концов… Но гораздо больше он мучился из-за отсутствия общения. Кайло не хватало того, кому можно излить душу — кругом были либо трусливые подхалимы, либо соперники вроде Хакса. Он чувствовал себя деморализованным, время от времени вообще не понимая, что делает. Но один день сменялся другим, а он по-прежнему был тут.

В отчаянии Кайло убеждал себя попробовать что-то изменить. На корабле были женщины. Много. Выбрать, что ли, какую-нибудь и переспать с ней? Может, после секса ему полегчает, рассудил Кайло. Вдруг он перестанет чувствовать внутри это гнетущее одиночество. Рей умерла, следовательно, это не назовешь изменой. Тем более это все равно не будет ничего значить.

Но план провалился. В реальности он был отвратительным с самого начала. После долгих, бесстрастных, почти равнодушных изысканий, прокручивания списка служащих на корабле Кайло остановил выбор на улыбчивой блондинке с блестящими глазами — специалисте по вооружению. С отличием закончившая Военную академию Первого ордена, она была уроженкой Ядра, представительницей семьи уважаемых имперских изгнанников, имела блестящие характеристики от руководства. Эта девушка была полной противоположностью Рей и по внешности, и по происхождению. Но он избрал ее намеренно. Именно то, что ему нужно, верно?..

Нет. Проблема с тщательным подбором любовницы была в полном отсутствии внезапно вспыхнувшей искры. Как с Рей во время боя. Кайло с нежностью вспоминал, как гнался за ней на Такодане, как она смело выстрелила в него. Рей произвела впечатление еще до того, как он узнал, что с ней Сила. И какая… Рей скалилась на него, тяжело дыша, когда решительно вытолкнула его из своих мыслей во время допроса. Это спонтанное сопротивление оказалось настолько внезапным, что она случайно ворвалась в его сознание, успев увидеть его сомнения и страх. Кайло был сражен. А потом она надрала ему задницу дедушкиным мечом. Нет, такое не выдумать… В этом чувствовалась рука судьбы. Самой Силы.

Совсем не похоже на утомительный поиск по досье, вздохнул Кайло.

Их с Рей изначально тянуло друг к другу. Сначала не физически. Это было духовное притяжение. Только после того, как Кайло ближе узнал Рей, он начал ценить ее спокойную незамысловатую привлекательность. Она умудрялась быть таковой, вовсе не заботясь о внешности. А уж если бы занялась, то была бы вовсе сногсшибательна… Но у Рей отсутствовало тщеславие. Ей не требовались украшать себя, чтобы быть очаровательной. Ей достаточно было просто оставаться собой…

Кайло осознал, что опять погружается в прошлое. Рей задала высокую планку, но, возможно, симпатичная девушка-лейтенант на одну ночь сойдет.

Прежде чем пойти на попятную, он успел вызвать ее в свои апартаменты.

— Прошу меня простить, — неловко проговорил Кайло озадаченной девушке, сидевшей напротив. Они пили вино за роскошным ужином, но у Кайло не было аппетита. Разговор, даже по самой оптимистичной оценке, не клеился. — Ничего не получится, — признал он, досадливо отводя взгляд. — Дело не в тебе, а во мне.

— Я чем-то не угодила вам, Верховный лидер? — испуганно спросила она. Кайло видел, как ее взгляд скользнул по мечу на его поясе. Вообразила, что умрет из-за неудачного свидания? Вероятно, да. И Кайло вконец ощутил себя тираном и похотливой тварью. Внезапно он понял, что хочет поскорее покончить с этим вечером.

— Ты не она, — мягко выдохнул Кайло истину. Рей не интересовало вино, она не стала бы с изяществом ужинать и флиртовать с ним ночь напролет. Она бы запасла еды, пила лимонад и расспрашивала его о Силе. Поставив, конечно же, локти на стол. И сидела бы, поджав по себя ногу. Рей не боялась дразнить и провоцировать его, закатывая время от времени глаза. Она не стеснялась препирательств. Пару раз, бывало, хваталась за меч. Поэтому, глядя на смирную, посматривающую на него с опаской подчиненную, с которой он собирался переспать, Кайло понял, что потерял к ней всякий интерес. — Ты не она, — повторил он. Ему действительно больше было нечего сказать.

— Я понимаю, — с серьезным видом отозвалась лейтенант. — Это из-за вашей подруги?

Кайло кивнул. Благодаря стычке на мостике с Леей Органой в присутствии многочисленных свидетелей, весь «Финализатор» знал о чувствах Верховного лидера к погибшей беременной девушке.

— Не принимай это на свой счет, — Кайло попытался сгладить ответ. — Просто я все еще люблю ее.

Сказав эти вслух, он почувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет самообладание — эмоции зашкаливали в этот миг. Он резко встал и сообщил гостье, что она свободна.

Как только за ней закрылась дверь, Кайло швырнул всю посуду со стола в стену. Осколки посыпались на пол. Но хуже было то, что он расплакался, как ребенок. Кайло никогда не умел долго держать эмоции в себе, обычно срываясь на том, кто попадался под руку, но он помнил, что Рей не одобрила бы таких поступков. Достаточно того, что он собирался оскорбить ее память этой ночью. О чем он вообще думал? Жалкий идиот… Ему посчастливилось встретить свою Падме Амидалу, и ее звали Рей с Джакку. Другой ему было не надо.

В расстроенных чувствах Кайло решил сесть за штурвал. Полеты — единственное, что отвлекало его от мыслей о Рей. В последнее время он много летал, проводя ежедневные учения и симулируя бои в космосе с лучшей эскадрильей Первого ордена. Адреналин помогал сосредоточиться, скинуть хандру, а имитация сражения позволяла выпустить пар, поэтому Кайло вызвал шестерых пилотов и направился в ангар. Раз от убийства он отказался, то мог насладиться его подобием.

Сегодня «Сайленсер» под управлением Кайло был особенно смертоносен, с легкостью разделываясь с оппонентами. «Еще, — приказал он. — Четверо одновременно». Продолжая наращивать сложность, он отдался радости боя. Такие разминки вкупе с растущей мощью Темной стороны значительно усиливали его навыки. С его нынешними Силовыми рефлексами он был неуязвим. Но несмотря на щекотавшее удовольствие, это несколько сбавляло остроту ощущений. Кайло заложил крутую петлю, используя один из лучших трюков По Дэмерона, и «уничтожил» еще одного противника. Хорошо, решил он, на сегодня хватит.

Уже собираясь вернуться на «Финализатор», Кайло внезапно поймал сигнал неизвестного корабля. Это была не военная частота и не сигнал бедствия. Похоже, вызов исходил от мусоровоза, висевшего у выхода из гиперполосы возле Корусанта. Это показалось Кайло странным, и он решил ответить — из чистого любопытства. Щелкнув по панели, он переключил сигнал на наушники.

— Говорит Черный лидер Апекс-эскадрильи вооруженных сил Первого ордена. Кто это? — потребовал он ответа.

И в следующую секунду сердце Кайло остановилось, потому что он услышал голос с того света:

— Бен?

Кайло застыл. На секунду перестал дышать. Он не понял, мерещится ему, или его возлюбленная теперь Призрак Силы, позвавший его мысленно. Но он слышал ее голос в наушниках?.. Кайло резко обернулся, ожидая увидеть мерцающий силуэт Рей в кабине.

И голос раздался снова:

— Бен? Бен, это ты?

Где она? Почему он не видит ее? Так работают остатки Уз? Или, возможно, Рей не в состоянии явить форму — только сущность? Кайло отчаянно пытался вспомнить то немногое, что слышал о Призраках от дяди много лет назад, но, увы, он не был прилежен на лекциях.

— Бен? — это опять была она! Кайло хотел ответить, но язык ему не подчинялся. Совершенно растерянный и ошеломленный он чувствовал себя так, словно из него вышибли дух, хотя знал, что надо что-то сказать — и быстро. Нельзя упускать эту возможность, какой бы невероятной она ни казалась!

— Я ошиблась, — во вновь раздавшемся голосе Рей чувствовалось разочарование. — Должно быть, спутала корабль. Просто вы летали как кое-кто, кого я знавала когда-то. У него тоже был «Сайленсер». Простите, — неловко извинилась она, послышалось потрескивание. — Я думала, ответит кое-кто другой. Прошу прощения.

— Рей! — Кайло наконец-то сумел собраться. — Рей! Это ты? — «Пожалуйста, скажи, что это ты! Пожалуйста, — умолял он Силу. — Позволь мне немного пообщаться с ней!» Никто не исчезает без следа, так? Ему надо столько ей рассказать!.. Кайло нуждался в ее поддержке и совете. — Рей?..

— Бен? Бен, это я! Это Рей! Это открытый канал? Бен, переведи его в личный! И отправь своих ребят домой.

— Да. Сделано. Где ты? — «И что ты», — подумал он, все еще не зная, что происходит.

— Я в мусоросборщике.

В мусоро… Что?!

— Ты в мусоросборщике… — в замешательстве повторил Кайло.

— Да. Я здесь работаю.

— Ты работаешь в мусоросборщике, — он пытался уловить смысл. У Призраков Силы не бывает работы. — Рей, что ты хочешь сказать? Я не вижу тебя. Где ты? Покажись! — в отчаянии воззвал он.

— Я в мусоросборщике.

Проклятый мусоросборщик.

— О чем ты говоришь? Я не понимаю.

— Слушай, я выключаю луч захвата. Грузовой отсек на правом борту, обращенном к полосе, поэтому будь осторожен, когда подлетишь, не прижимайся близко. Садись в трюме, я тебя там встречу.

— Рей… Ты… ты… — он боялся произнести это вслух, но подкрадывающееся подозрение с огоньком надежды уже проснулось в сердце.

— Я… что?

— Ты… ж-жива?.. — выдохнул он.

— Да, — теперь, казалось, стушевалась она. — Да, я жива. Бен, нам нужно поговорить. Я знаю, это рискованно, но есть кое-что, о чем ты должен знать. Но сначала я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал, что не будешь все усложнять. Пообещай, что не выдашь меня или малыша Сноуку. И не сорвешься, Бен… обещай мне это… пожалуйста… Я ужасно рискую, делая это. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал правду, но не хочу пожалеть об этом! — взвыла она. — Я не вернусь обратно в плен!

Но Кайло пропустил мимо ушей поток ее слов. Он не слышал их. Перестал слушать, когда сбылась его невозможная мечта!

— Ты жива… — выдохнул он эти восхитительные слова. — Ты на самом деле жива?.. Ты дышишь?..

— Да.

— Все это время ты была жива… — понимание начало постепенно приходить к нему.

— Да, я жива. Я сбежала. Кто тебе сказал, что я мертва?

— Сноук, — и мать тоже, вообще-то.

Глаза Кайло вспыхнули чистой желтизной, когда он осознал, что все это время его предавали, только не так, как он полагал. Ему врали! Рей не умерла. Но они хотели, чтобы он в это верил.


	45. Chapter 45

Из иллюминаторов мусоросборщика виднелся «Финализатор», медленно дрейфующий на орбите Корусанта. Было проще считать, что Бен навеки ушел из ее жизни, пока он оставался безликой фигурой в ленте новостей, но теперь, когда раз в неделю работа заносила Рей в окрестности столицы, все стало по-другому. Бен находился дразняще близко, как серевшая громада «Финализатора», но Рей не поддавалась слабости, каждую ночь с тоской продолжая грезить о волшебной встрече.

Риск был слишком велик. Невозможно незаметно вызвать мостик «Финализатора» и попросить выйти на связь Верховного лидера Кайло Рена. И даже если бы ей удалось, свидетелей оказалось бы предостаточно. Рей не обманывала себя, понимая, что среди них найдутся подручные Сноука, которые радостно сдадут ее хозяину. Джакку научила ее не идти на опрометчивые риски. Но перестать мечтать о невозможном Рей не могла.

Однажды, двигаясь по маршруту совсем неподалеку от Корусанта, Рей заметила эскадрилью СИД «Сайленсеров», причудливым строем летящих на маневры. Рей понаблюдала за ними немножко, вспоминая, как Бен когда-то тоже летал на «Сайленсере». Год назад этот корабль считался прототипом, но сейчас, похоже, его пустили в производство. Внезапно маневры ведущего истребителя привлекли ее взгляд. Он был хорош. Очень хорош. И тут ее взбудоражила мысль: а что, если это Бен?! Можно попробовать связаться с этим кораблем и спросить — в конце концов, пилот один, свидетелей не будет, но… А если она ошибается? Что, если неожиданный контакт вызовет подозрения? Рей не знала, что делать, и пока она мучилась сомнениями, эскадрилья ушла, а вместе с ней и призрачный шанс на встречу. И если честно, Рей немного обрадовалась, что в итоге все решилось без ее участия.

Однако вопрос оставался: что, если это повторится? Что тогда делать?..

Какой смысл так рисковать, чтобы попросту сказать «прощай»? Надо отпустить Бена с миром. Да, рассудила Рей. Это разумно, но… Сейчас это затрагивало не только ее, но и Энакина. Бен должен знать, что у него есть сын, иначе когда-нибудь, много лет спустя, он может повторить путь Вейдера, столкнувшегося с детьми, о существовании которых понятия не имел. Сила может это устроить. И у Сноука виды на малыша. Кто знает, будет ли мальчик похож на Бена, когда вырастет, чтобы доказать свое происхождение? Только правда защитит их обоих. Только правда предотвратит новое отцеубийство. Поэтому после долгих раздумий Рей приняла решение: если шанс связаться с Беном появится снова, она им воспользуется.

Спустя три недели, когда Рей заступила в ночную смену одна, ей выпал новый шанс. Глубоко вздохнув и мысленно помолившись Силе, Рей отправила вызов на головной СИД-истребитель, который на ее глазах дважды совершил классический обход По Дэмерона. Это наверняка Бен!

И интуиция ее не подвела.

Дрожащими руками Рей вырубила притягивающий луч, чтобы дать Бену приземлиться в грузовом отсеке. Она перевела взгляд на малыша Эни, мирно спящего в самодельной колыбельке. Рей решила не будить его. Кто знает, как пройдет воссоединение. Бен не самый предсказуемый человек, и вызов от нее застал его врасплох. Поэтому, проверив камеру, свою импровизированную видеоняню, Рей захватила с собой маленький приемник — чтобы услышать, если Эни проснется.

Бросив напоследок взгляд на своего сынишку, Рей понадеялась, что не совершила фатальную ошибку. К добру или к худу… Скоро все выяснится.

Она спешила через гигантский мусоросборщик — от кабины управления до обширного грузового отсека путь был неблизкий. СИД уже приземлился в дальнем конце отсека, и Бен выскочил из кабины, озираясь по сторонам. Рей притормозила и перевела дыхание, чтобы собраться с духом. Они не виделись около года. За это время многое успело случиться. Разговор обещал быть непростым и точно не похожим на ее сладкие фантазии.

Рей пошла вперед и остановилась в пяти метрах от него. И подняла голову.

Бен уставился на нее в ответ.

От напряжения, волнения и толики страха у Рей срывалось дыхание. Бен был в своих привычных Вейдеровских облачениях, кроме перчаток и маски. Все как раньше, за исключением одной поразительной вещи…

— Твои глаза… — прошептала Рей. Она знала, что означают желтые глаза. — О, Бен…

На мгновение она потеряла дар речи, завороженная кровожадными потемневшими глазами, окруженными сеточкой едва заметных морщинок, которых не помнила. Месяцы разлуки дались ей тяжело, но Бену явно пришлось не легче.

Бен выглядел так, будто увидел привидение. На его лице читался ужас. Он переступил с ноги на ногу и, взъерошив волосы, зажмурился, словно концентрируясь в Силе. А потом отчаянно замотал головой.

— Что-то не так… — простонал Бен. — О, Рей, ты больше не та…

Что?.. Внезапно ее решимость пошатнулась. Она настолько изменилась? Рей подняла руку, поправляя волосы, собранные в хвост. Со стыдом вспомнила про свой мешковатый комбинезон с логотипом компании и бейджем «Безопасность превыше всего»… Ребенок отнимал много сил, Рей устала и побледнела от отсутствия солнечного света. Неужели это было так заметно? Она больше не казалась Бену красивой?

Он даже не смотрел на нее. С каждым мгновением он все больше и больше терял самообладание. Его плечи вздымались, он судорожно сжимал кулаки.

— Ты… — прохрипел Бен. — Т-ты м-мертва для меня… Я не чувствую тебя живой…

Что?.. Нет, она не мертва! Она живее всех живых!

— Со мной все в порядке! — попробовала убедить его Рей. — Все хорошо. Что с тобой, Бен? Твои глаза… — она вгляделась в эту жуткую желтизну. — Что Сноук с тобой сотворил?

Или Бен сделал это сам?..

Но он ее не слышал.

— О Сила, ты действительно мертва! Ты Призрак, и ты не… ты даже не знаешь об этом! — прошипел он. — Блять! — сжав кулаки, Бен резко отвернулся. — Я поверил, что ты жива!.. Но они сказали, что ты мертва, и это правда!

— Что? — Рей все еще не могла осознать смысл его слов.

— Я убил много людей. Я знаю, как ощущаются в Силе мертвецы. И ты мертва, Рей! — вскрикнул Бен. — Нет! НЕТ!

Он взревел и рефлекторно вытянул руки вперед — Рей знала, что грядет. Через долю секунды с его пальцев слетели голубые молнии, высшее проявление ярости Тьмы. Молнии трещали, выплескиваясь и выплескиваясь, пока не рассеялись в гигантском грузовом отсеке. Бен выпрямился, напоминая разгневанное воплощение Тьмы, с дикими желтыми глазами. Сейчас он казался способным на все.

Но Рей не дрогнула. Не шелохнулась, потому что уже видела его таким раньше. Молнии не пугали ее, в отличие от желтых глаз. Но Рей боялась не их, а боялась за Бена. Боялась того, чем он стал. Среди всего множества вариантов их встречи такого она себе не представляла.

— О, Бен… — глядя на его страдания, на охватившую его Тьму, Рей почувствовала тяжесть на сердце. Даже без Силы Свет все равно был с ней. Что-то в ее душе всегда стремилось помочь, исцелить и успокоить. Милосердие ее не покинуло. Поэтому она подобрала дроида-потеряшку в пустыне и оставила ребенка, которого на самом деле не желала. И поэтому она поняла и полюбила человека под маской Кайло Рена. Страдания Бена причиняли ей боль.

Рей в одно мгновение оказалась подле Бена и обняла его. Зная, что сейчас он нуждается в этом больше чем когда-либо.

— Все в порядке. Со мной все хорошо. Я жива, — попыталась она утешить его. Это было как-то неловко, словно успокаивать расстроенного Эни. — Со мной все хорошо. Видишь? Это я. Это не Узы. Это настоящая жизнь. Я не мертва. Я жива и здорова.

— Н-нет, ты ошибаешься, — Бен оттолкнул ее, отодвинув на расстояние вытянутой руки, и впился взглядом в ее глаза. Эмоции переполняли его, угрожая хлынуть через край. — Ты мертва в Силе, Рей. Я не чувствую тебя, а Сила никогда не лжет.

Его голос звучал глухо и обреченно — Бен был принцем из семьи Скайуокеров и всегда полагался на Силу.

— Со мной все хорошо, — твердо повторила Рей, наконец осознав причину того, что с ним происходило. — Со мной все в полном порядке. Я просто отрезана от Силы.

Бен поднял голову и непонимающе моргнул.

— Что это значит? — спросил он.

— У меня больше нет Силы. Я отсекла себя от нее, — объяснила Рей. — Из-за этого ты не чувствуешь меня в Силе.

— Как тебе удалось? Зачем ты это сделала? — потрясенно спросил Бен. — Вот так вот просто взяла и отрезала себя от Силы? Почему? — изумление в его голосе смешивалось с недоверием и отвращением.

Рей поежилась под его осуждающим взглядом. Бен смотрел на нее, как будто она только что объявила о намерении отрубить себе руку. Безусловно, его чувства были искренними. Он был Избранным, рожденным в семье Силы и взращенным на этом знании. Он не был Рей с Джакку, которая нежданно-негаданно «пробудилась» в Силе, мусорщицей, которую никто не учил. Рей полагалась на свой жизненный опыт и видела в Силе скорее особый талант, чем культ, поэтому, когда дело касалось выбора между выживанием и Силой, всегда выбирала жизнь. Вдобавок у нее был Эни, ей нужно было заботиться о нем. Ее решение прежде всего защищало его.

— Это был единственный способ спрятаться от Сноука. Только так он не сможет найти нас в Силе.

Но потрясение не покинуло Бена.

— В старом джедайском Ордене отрезать кого-то от Силы считалось наказанием. Самым суровым наказанием, которое могли назначить. Только в крайнем случае, когда джедаи считали форсъюзера совершенно безнадежным, — Бен неверяще заморгал. — Рей, даже с графом Дуку такого не сделали. Я не могу… Не могу поверить, что ты на это пошла, — брезгливое выражение на лице Бена было красноречивее всяких слов. Вдруг он спросил: — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Иначе, — пожала плечами Рей. — Но понемногу привыкаешь. Мне кажется, это обратимо, я не уверена, но ведь Люк сумел снова использовать Силу на Крэйте.

Бен с интересом посмотрел на нее.

— Этому тебя научил Люк?

— Да. Точнее, я научилась у него. Люк закрылся от Силы на Эч-то, и это навело меня на мысль. Если ему удавалось прятаться от вас со Сноуком годами, то я могла бы воспользоваться той же уловкой.

— Вот почему Узы не открывались, хотя ты была жива, — вслух проговорил Кайло.

— Да, — кивнула Рей, пытаясь объясниться. Бену необходимо понять, почему она пошла на этот шаг. — Я не хочу больше быть пленницей Сноука. Я отказываюсь возвращаться в клетку. — Ее решение было обдуманным, лучшим вариантом защитить себя и малыша.

— Значит, это дело рук Люка… — протянул Бен. — Дядюшка вечно искал альтернативу борьбе. После победы Восстания уклонялся от сражений. Мне всегда казалось, что после случившегося в Храме ему плевать на Сноука. Вероятно, он знал, что просто не сумеет победить.

Рей кивнула. Она думала так же.

— Это помогло Люку выжить и сохранить джедайские знания.

— Люк постоянно твердил мне об иных путях, без борьбы. Норовил убедить меня спрятаться, — осознал Бен, а затем его лицо перекосилось: — Почему он не мог просто прийти и сказать обо всем прямым текстом?! Вечно он трясся над своим джедайским дерьмом! Такого паршивого учителя…

— Подожди… Ты хочешь сказать, что говорил с Люком в Силе?

— Он несколько раз являлся ко мне. В основном вещал о Темной стороне и о мести. Настоятельно советовал даже не пытаться убить Сноука, — сказал Кайло с заметной неловкостью. — Предлагал научить меня, как стать Призраком Силы после смерти. По его словам, в одном из вариантов моего близкого будущего он видел меня мертвым.

— Он хотел, чтобы ты научился, потому что не верил, будто ты сможешь победить Сноука, — уловила Рей. — Поэтому он не хотел, чтобы ты сражался — он знал, что ты погибнешь. Люк хотел помочь тебе спрятаться, как сделал он сам.

— В нашу последнюю встречу он тоже уверял, что всего лишь пытался помочь, — припомнил Бен и добавил с горечью: — И так удобно позабыл ту ночь, когда сам пытался убить меня во сне.

— Прислушайся к Люку на этот раз, — призвала Рей. — Бен…

— Я больше не знаю, кого слушать! — рявкнул он. — Я больше не могу отличить правду от лжи! Я не знаю, чему верить! — Бледное лицо Бена потемнело. Он казался таким потерянным, преданным всеми. — Следовало ожидать, что Сноук соврет и о твоей смерти. В моей жизни столько лжи, почему это должно быть исключением?

Видя его досаду, Рей думала лишь об одном — их воссоединение должно было пройти по-другому. Да, они находились в сложном положении, но все равно встреча могла бы принести хоть крохи романтики и радости. Но нет. Как обычно, их разговоры свелись к семье и Силе — двум темам, довлевшим над их судьбами. Рей так устала от этого. Ей удалось забыть про Силу, но, увы, не про Скайуокеров.

— Мне жаль, Бен. Твоя семья ужасно с тобой обошлась, — она все явственнее понимала, что монстр Кайло Рен не родился таким. Его создали — родители, Люк, Сноук. Его собственные поступки. Нельзя было винить кого-то одного.

— Расскажи, что случилось, когда ты сбежала, — потребовал Бен. — Сноуку точно известно, что ты жива?

— Полагаю, да, — и Рей поделилась с Беном историей о стремительном рывке сквозь ворота щита на Набу. Он внимательно выслушал ее, задал несколько вопросов о роли его матери и Сноука во всем этом. Затем встал и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда, пытаясь как-то успокоиться. Бена одолевала ярость, и похоже, он готов был выпустить сноп раскидистых молний.

— Он знал, что ты сбежала! — прошипел Бен, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — Он солгал мне! Он хотел, чтобы я мучился, чтобы боль увеличила мою мощь!

— Поэтому у тебя желтые глаза, — запоздало осознала Рей. — Ты думал, что я умерла…

— Да! Я оплакивал тебя, Рей! Ты не представляешь, как я скорбел по тебе. И это все была ложь!

Отсек прорезала вспышка молний, извергнув безудержную ярость Бена. Ему требовалось это, понимала Рей, такое горе нельзя было сдержать. Но связь его гнева с Силой поражала воображение. Эмоции Бена бурлили, буквально взрывались в ней.

— Я так устал, что мной манипулируют с помощью лжи! — выпалил он, когда немного пришел в себя. — Все мне лгут! Мои родители, дядя, Учитель! Все строят на меня планы!.. Для них я удобный инструмент, хотя они уверяли меня, что я — проводник воли Силы! Но я их пешка, Рей!

Это правда. Некогда Бену Соло было предначертано стать будущим Нового Ордена джедаев и Новой Республики, как позже Кайло Рену — воином Первого ордена и новым Дартом Вейдером. Много лет подряд его семья по обе стороны конфликта обхаживала его, преследуя собственные цели. Но не его. То, чего хотел от жизни Бен Соло, не имело для них значения.

У Рей не нашлось других слов, кроме как:

— Мне жаль…

— Я убью его! — поклялся Бен. — Сноук поплатится за это!

Если бы, подумалось Рей. Она не забыла ту стычку в саду озерной резиденции Сноука.

— Ты не сможешь убить его. Ты уже пробовал…

Бен пронзил ее жгучим взглядом.

— Ты недооцениваешь мою мощь! — прорычал он, в этот миг в нем пробудился дух истинного принца Скайуокера. — То, что случилось на Набу, было до того, как мои глаза пожелтели! С тех пор мои силы удвоились! Вот увидишь!

Рей не стала продолжать спор, памятуя старую джаккуанскую мудрость:

— Не ввязывайся в бой, который не сможешь выиграть. Отступи…

— Я Скайуокер! Мы живем ради борьбы за наши идеалы и амбиции! Мы не отступаем! Даже мой дядя вернулся в конце, чтобы сражаться, — Кайло сделал глубокий вдох. — Я могу победить. Знаю, что могу. Я уничтожу Сноука за то, что он сделал с нами. А потом мы вернем тебе Силу, — Бен посмотрел ей в глаза и пообещал: — Рей, как только Сноук умрет, мы сделаем все, что планировали. Мы будем править галактикой, мы уравновесим Силу. Мы сделаем все так, как хотим! Когда я уничтожу его, ничто не встанет на нашем пути.

Когда Бен произнес это, подняв сжатый кулак и сверкая желтыми глазами, Рей попятилась от него. Рвущаяся из Бена наружу Тьма пугала ее, но Рей боялась не за себя, а за него. Рычащий ситх перед ней меньше всего походил на человека, мечтающего найти равновесие Силы. Куда исчез тот, кто убеждал ее оставить позади прошлое и начать все заново? Тот, кто отрицал ситхскую природу и предупреждал об опасности Темной стороны? Взбешенный ученик, возвышающийся над ней, клялся убить своего Учителя и воплощал собой именно те старые пути и традиции, которые привели их к тому, к чему привели.

Осознав это, Рей пошатнулась. Ей вдруг померещилось, что они вернулись в тронный зал Сноука, и Бен снова протягивает к ней руку. Она замотала головой:

— Не делай этого… Бен… не надо. Тебе не победить.

— Рей, я могу уничтожить Сноука! Он предвидел это! Поэтому он разделил нас. Даже Люк утверждал, что я буду самым могущественным Скайуокером, какого видела галактика…

— Больше похоже на то, что ты уничтожаешь себя, Бен, — прошептала Рей. — На тебя страшно смотреть. Тебе нужно стремиться к Свету, чтобы избавиться от этих ситхских глаз.

Не стоило так говорить. Бен был задет за живое.

— Не смей упрекать меня, Рей! Эти глаза — свидетельство моей мощи! — Он коснулся длинным пальцем лица. — Мое могущество наконец проявилось!

Эти слова причиняли ей боль. Он говорил как ситх!

— Но какой ценой? — вырвалось у нее. — Бен, это же не ты!

— Это необходимая плата, — Бен произнес это тоном, каким Кайло Рен обращался к подчиненным. — Ты сделала то, что должна была, отрезав себя от Силы. Я сделал то же самое, чтобы обрести эту мощь. Я должен убить Сноука. Это единственный способ освободиться и вернуть тебе Силу.

— Нет, это не так, — возразила Рей. — Бен, я не хочу этого! Эта победа не стоит того, — Рей не знала, сумеет ли он победить, но знала, что цена за такую победу окажется непомерно высокой. — Послушайся Люка, — взмолилась она. — Спрячься, не сражайся! Ты никогда не победишь, убив то, что ненавидишь. Это только докажет, что Сноук прав, а ты превратишься в него. Совращенный, злобный, слишком Темный, чтобы уравновесить Силу.

— Это временно, — отрезал Бен.

Рей не отступала.

— Не надо сражаться. Лучше переждать. Это спасет тебя, как спасло Люка. Бен, я люблю тебя и не хочу, чтобы ты делал это…

— Любовь не поможет мне убить Сноука. Но с помощью новообретенных сил я смогу, — Бен качнул головой. — Все эти месяцы без тебя я становился сильнее. О, Рей, я не хотел, чтобы все так вышло… Обещаю, мы вернем тебе Силу.

— Ради этого не стоит умирать, — решительно ответила Рей. — Бен, я лучше проживу остаток жизни без Силы, чем узнаю о твоей гибели. — Вероятно, потому, что у нее было время принять случившееся, Рей казалось, что потеря Силы значила для Бена больше, чем для нее. Видимо, рождение малыша Эни изменило ее взгляд на многое. Лишиться Силы в обмен на безопасность ребенка казалось ей справедливой ценой.

Бен взглянул на нее так, словно внезапно осмыслил услышанное.

— Главное, ты жива. Поверить не могу, что ты была жива все это время. Рей, ты единственный человек, который никогда не подводил меня. Спасибо, — дрогнувшим голосом добавил он, явно с трудом сдерживаясь. — Спасибо, что ты — это ты.

На этот раз Бен шагнул вперед и привлек ее к себе. И… О, как же долго она этого ждала! Так хорошо было прижаться к его твердой груди. Рей скучала по нему. Сильные руки крепко обняли ее, и она позволила себе прильнуть к нему. На целое долгое мгновение во Вселенной остались лишь он и она. А большего было не надо.

Не хватало только маленького человечка, мирно спящего в пункте управления.

— Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что, — начала Рей, не отрываясь от груди Бена. Она не готовилась, не зная, как перейти к теме Энакина. Бен ни разу не упомянул о ее беременности.

Он, конечно же, думал только о Силе.

— Я никогда не любил тебя из-за Силы. Но ты ведь знала это?

Нет, подумала Рей.

— Из-за Силы ты заметил меня, прежде всего, — Бен всегда говорил, что именно Сила свела их вместе. И было трудно с этим спорить. Она встретила Бена в видении задолго до того, как встретила его в жизни. Они с Беном воплощали собой Свет и Тьму, которых притягивало друг к другу с такой силой, что порой отталкивало. Так было бы и поныне, если бы Рей не отказалась от Силы.

— Может быть, поначалу, — согласился Бен. — Но я полюбил тебя не за нее. Я полюбил тебя за то, что ты — это ты. И я по-прежнему люблю тебя, — неожиданно робко сказал он. — Ты сможешь любить меня с этими желтыми глазами? Скажи правду. Потому что в последний раз, когда ты увидела меня таким, ты убежала.

Это так. Рей увидела по всей красе ярость Темной стороны, когда Бен прошелся с мечом по залу, полному людей, во время объявления мирного соглашения. И это было до того, как его глаза пожелтели. Кто знает, на что Бен способен сейчас? Глядя в его встревоженное, неуверенное лицо, Рей не могла отрицать, что все еще любит этого человека. Может, даже сильнее, благодаря этой извращенной преданности, погружавшей его все глубже во Тьму. Рей видела все страдания, отраженные в его взгляде, и не могла найти в себе храбрость осуждать его. Она сострадала этой потерянной душе, продолжающей борьбу против собственной семьи.

— Я никогда не переставала любить тебя, — тихо призналась Рей. — И всегда буду любить.

Она была искренна. Тьма или Свет, желтые глаза или карие, она будет любить Бена и верить в него. Ведь если бы кто-то, задолго до нее, любил его без всяких условий и ожиданий, все могло быть по-другому. Маленький падаван нуждался в поддержке и опоре, но получал лишь наставления и упреки. Любовь к Бену Соло всегда сопровождалась условиями, которым ему полагалось соответствовать.

Нежась в его объятиях, Рей ощущала, как Бен расслабляется от ее слов. Она чувствовала, как он вновь обретает привычную уверенность, с которой любил говорить о воле Силы. Он действительно верил в нее всей душой.

— Нас свела судьба, ведь с этим ты согласна? Нас не разлучит ни Сноук, ни кто-либо другой.

Рей видела, как разговор сворачивает не туда, куда ей хотелось. Она высвободилась из объятий.

— Бен, — чуть увереннее сказала она. — Теперь речь не только о нас. Я связалась с тобой не для того, чтобы вернуться на «Финализатор». Я сделала это, чтобы ты мог встретиться со своим сыном.

— Моим сыном?.. — эхом отозвался Бен и снова моргнул, будто не до конца понимая услышанное. — Да… Ты не умерла, значит, родила ребенка… — медленно продолжил он. — Я был так потрясен тем, что ты жива, что позабыл о нем.

— Да, я родила его. Он — твой сын, Бен. У меня нет сомнений.

— Сноук солгал и насчет этого, — помрачнел он.

Слишком много шокирующих новостей для него, осознала Рей. Он так устал, дважды выпустив ярость — в виде молний, поэтому Рей приложила все усилия, чтобы не поддаться раздражению: раздражению из-за того, что ее возлюбленный сын, заботе о котором она посвятила жизнь, оказался последним, о чем Бен подумал. Как обычно, у ранимого и эмоционального Бена собственные чувства находились на первом плане.

— Ты жива, — кратко подытожил он. — У тебя нет Силы. И ты говоришь, что у нас есть сын.

— Да, — кивнула Рей. — Пойдем со мной. Хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с ним.


	46. Chapter 46

Рей не погибла! Она действительно жива! Лишь оказавшись на пороге диспетчерской мусоровоза, Кайло в полной мере начал осознавать этот факт.

Всю дорогу Рей без умолку рассказывала о сыне. О том, как он родился на несколько дней раньше срока, но был здоровеньким — и это учитывая, что она провела месяц на Джакку! О том, как он научился переворачиваться на бок раньше других деток. Как любил сонно сосать пальчик, как у него резались зубки. Кайло слушал ее, но не слышал — он видел только свою мечту, ставшую явью, Рей, живую и здоровую, пусть и лишившуюся Силы.

Он чувствовал, что Рей явно преуменьшала свалившиеся на нее сложности. Она улыбалась, не подавая виду, она обожала своего малыша, и Кайло на мгновение ощутил прилив ревности. Из-за этого ребенка Рей отказалась от Силы. Она готова была пойти на все ради него, как положено идеальной матери, но Кайло все равно не мог избавиться от неприятного чувства.

В диспетчерской стоял хлипкого вида манеж розового цвета, а в нем лежал его сын. Малыш спал, укрытый одеяльцем, на котором были вышиты чужие инициалы и дата рождения — пять лет назад. Он был одет в выцветшую рубашечку с ироничной, с учетом обстоятельств, надписью «Дедуля любит меня». Глядя на него, Кайло не мог не думать, насколько удручает эта картина. Но Рей сделала все, что смогла, и он не имел права винить ее за что-то, хотя сын Верховного лидера Первого ордена был достоин гораздо большего. Как никак, наследник рода Скайуокеров.

Тем не менее Кайло не ощущал ничего: ни связи, ни родственного притяжения — какие положено испытывать по отношению к родным детям. Он просто смотрел на ребенка — прохладно и отстраненно.

— Наверное, лучше его не будить, — заметила Рей. — Но если хочешь его подержать, я его разбужу. Тебе решать.

— У него нет Силы, — внезапно понял Кайло и взглянул на нее с тревогой: — Ты отсекла от Силы и его тоже?

Невольно это прозвучало как упрек.

— Нет, — поспешила заверить его Рей. — Когда я была беременна, Сноук как-то упомянул, что в этом Эни пойдет в меня. Однажды его тоже ждет Пробуждение.

— Как его зовут? — Кайло с облегчением перешел к следующему вопросу. Рей назвала его «Энни», но, по мнению Кайло, это было девчачье имя, и хотелось надеяться, что со временем мальчика перестанут называть этим уменьшительным прозвищем.

— Энакин, — ответила Рей. — Я назвала его Энакином. В честь твоего дедушки.

— Хороший выбор, — одобрил Кайло.

Рей внимательно посмотрела на него — и вдруг занервничала, едва их взгляды пересеклись.

— Это твой сын, Бен. Я уверена. Он похож на тебя просто невероятно.

— Неужели я такой? — Кайло вновь уставился на копну темно-каштановых волос, покрывавших голову ребенка, и торчащие маленькие ушки. Бледное личико Энакина расслабилось во сне и, похоже, с возрастом обещало вытянуться, но в общем и целом это был не самый симпатичный ребенок из тех, что ему доводилось видеть в жизни. Но, наверное, это было нормально, поскольку Кайло сам не считал себя писаным красавцем.

— У него твои глаза. Прежние глаза, я имею в виду, — быстро исправилась Рей. — Он твой. Я знаю, что твой, — твердо повторила она. — Эни — дитя нашей любви, а не результат вмешательства Силы.

Кайло оставалось только кивнуть. Рей считала, что он отречется от собственной плоти и крови? Нет. Но она продолжала выжидающе смотреть на него. Что ему полагалось делать? Что-то сказать? Он не знал о детях ровным счетом ничего, не говоря уж о младенцах. Кайло попробовал подобрать слова — хотя бы какие-то.

— Он… он… маленький, — наконец удалось выдавить ему. За все время, что они были вместе, он никогда не представлял, каким мог бы быть их ребенок. И никогда не мог избавиться от сомнений, что ребенок Рей действительно от него. А после того, как пришли вести о ее «смерти», этот вопрос отпал сам собой…

Кайло видел разочарование на ее лице. Рей гордилась сыном и надеялась на большее.

— Конечно маленький. Он же еще малыш, — пробормотала она. — Он растет.

— Ага…

На самом деле именно этого Кайло и боялся. Вопреки всему, он не чувствовал радости, только тревогу — неподдельную тревогу, ибо положение было чудовищным. Кайло смотрел на сына и видел не столько маленького ребенка, сколько то, что он в себе воплощал. Истории свойственно повторяться. Еще один сын Скайуокеров вырастет без отца, погрузившись в паутину благонамеренной лжи, пока их пути по воле Силы не пересекутся, и однажды придет черед Кайло сказать «Я твой отец» ничего не подозревающему сыну. Недоверие, гнев и отчуждение станут причиной нового отцеубийства. И Кайло чувствовал себя бессильным помешать этому семейному наследию.

Беспомощность злила его. Он — тот, кто всеми силами стремился оставить прошлое позади, но для этого маленького невинного существа все начнется заново. Кайло ощущал, что судьба загнала его в ловушку. Как будто все, чего он добился, было тщетным. И он, и его сын прокляты. В этот миг, при виде своего тайного ребенка, Кайло показалось, что он все-таки что-то чувствует. Ему хотелось защитить этого мальчика от Сноука, который, как хищник, только и ждал шанса, чтобы наброситься на жертву. Учитель наполнит его разум ложью, опутает сетью интриг и сделает пешкой в борьбе за власть так же, как его отца.

Кайло перевел взгляд на Рей, которую поневоле занесло в этот хаос.

— Я сожалею, что тебе пришлось пройти через все это. На тебя свалилось слишком много всего.

— Эни не доставляет проблем, — отмахнулась Рей и улыбнулась, но ее усталый взгляд был красноречивее слов. — Мы справляемся. Живем не в роскоши, но нам хватает.

Кайло снова посмотрел на спящего ребенка.

— Жаль, что я не знал. Я бы нашел способ вам помочь. Я бы пришел за тобой, — с горечью произнес он, ведь по его вине Рей оказалась брошена на произвол судьбы. Он подвел ее. Из-за него она вновь очутилась на Джакку, беременная, одна-одинешенька, без кредита в кармане. Пугающее видение Силы сбылось.

— Бен, ты думал, что мы умерли, — напомнила Рей, пытаясь убедить его успокоиться. — Но теперь все наладилось. Теперь стало лучше.

Но от ее слов легче не становилось — если это для нее «лучше», то Кайло боялся подумать, каким было ее «хуже».

— Ты поедешь со мной. Вы оба, — решил он, потому что проклятью Скайуокеров придет конец сегодня, здесь и сейчас. Больше не будет разбитых семей и детей, спрятанных в неизвестности. — Возьми самое необходимое, и мы вернемся на мой корабль.

Лицо Рей потемнело:

— Нет.

— Да, — пылко возразил Кайло. — Я не хочу для вас такой жизни!

Рей не должна мучиться в ночную смену на мусоровозе, чтобы покупать их сыну подержанные вещи!

Глаза Рей вспыхнули, в них проступила боль. Она вообразила, что он осуждает ее поступки?

— Мы с Эни прекрасно справляемся! — обиженно заявила она. — Нас не требуется спасать. Я не ради этого вышла на связь с твоим истребителем.

— Знаю. Но я хочу лучшей жизни для вас обоих. У тебя будет дом на той планете, где ты пожелаешь. Я открою счета, вы ни в чем не буду нуждаться, — Кайло строго посмотрел ей в глаза и напомнил: — Я тоже несу ответственность за Энакина.

— Нет! — упиралась Рей.

— Эта работа — не долгосрочное решение, — Кайло попытался урезонить ее. — Пройдет несколько лет, и Энакину надо будет идти в школу. Ты не сможешь держать его в космосе вечно!

— Это будет не скоро.

— Я полностью обеспечу вас с малышом, — пообещал Кайло. — Я приму все меры предосторожности, когда буду навещать вас. Сменю форму, никто не догадается, что это я!

— Нет! Все эти деньги в конечном счете можно отследить и выйти на тебя! Верховный лидер не может взять и просто так исчезнуть на пару дней, чтобы никто не заметил! Сноук найдет нас, Бен! — вскричала Рей, срывая голос. — Он знает, что я жива, он будет искать!

— Я нужен нашему сыну, — не отступил Кайло. — Мальчику нужен отец.

— Я знаю, — она отвернулась и прикусила губу. Кайло понимал, что уж ей-то не требуются напоминания о важности семьи. Разве не Рей много лет бесплодно ждала, что семья за ней вернется? — Мне хотелось бы, чтобы существовал другой способ, но я не отдам моего мальчика Сноуку. Я не собираюсь снова гнить в тюрьме, чтобы через меня Сноук влиял на тебя. Только в безвестности мы с Эни сможем жить нормальной жизнью. Разве ты не понимаешь? — несчастным голосом вопросила она. — Только так Эни вырастет без того давления, которое обрушилось на тебя. Только так у него будет шанс сделать свой собственный выбор в жизни… Я живу верой в это.

— Что случится, когда в нем пробудится Сила? — Кайло не готов был разделять ее радужные планы. — Сноук это почувствует. Наш мальчик — Скайуокер. Его Пробуждение будет подобно ментальному землетрясению… прямо как было с его матерью.

— Не знаю, — отвернулась Рей. — Но до той поры мы будем счастливы. В безопасности, никем не узнанные.

— А как же я? — осведомился Кайло, потому что вовсе не желал быть в стороне от этого счастья. — Он и мой сын тоже.

— Только не так. Не при таких обстоятельствах, — Рей с горечью взглянула ему в глаза. — Тебе нельзя быть ему отцом. Тебе даже нельзя обеспечивать его. Это слишком рискованно, Бен.

— Что ты такое несешь?! — рявкнул Кайло, видя, как она смутилась, явно не решаясь продолжать. — Говори! Просто скажите это! — он понимал, к чему все идет.

Именно этого он и боялся.

— Я хочу сказать, что нам надо расстаться. Окончательно. Мне хотелось, чтобы ты знал про Эни — на будущее, но дальше нам придется справляться самим.

— Тебе необязательно это делать…

— Но это необходимо! Сноук не должен нас найти! Я скорее умру, чем допущу это! Выслушай меня, Бен, я учусь, я уже умею управляться со средствами и скоро расплачусь со всеми долгами и…

— Я сам расплачусь за все, — тут же предложил он.

— Ты меня не слушаешь! — воскликнула Рей, так же раздраженная его навязчивым предложением помощи, как он — ее упорным желанием расстаться навсегда.

— Рей, я хочу быть частью его жизни.

— Знаю, что хочешь. Но риск быть обнаруженными слишком велик! — повторила Рей. — Сейчас речь не о наших желаниях! А о том, как будет лучше для нашего сына.

Но ее доводы не находили благодатной почвы, потому что… кто хоть когда-нибудь учитывал то, чего хотел Кайло? Кайло Рен оставался самой главной пешкой во Вселенной. Но, проглотив готовые сорваться с губ грубые слова, он замолчал и попытался принять сказанное Рей. — Значит, это прощание, да? — наконец бросил он с обидой

Рей переступила с ноги на ногу, отводя взгляд:

— Бен…

Счастливейший день его жизни быстро превратился в ужаснейший.

— Я едва узнал, что ты жива и у нас есть сын, и ты ожидаешь, что я просто развернусь и уйду? Я нашел тебя, только чтобы потерять в тот же миг?

Рей смутилась еще сильнее, но сумела кое-как кивнуть:

— Да.

— Значит, ты все равно что мертва для меня? — Вообще это было гораздо хуже, чем думать, что она мертва.

Но Рей опять кивнула:

— Наверное… в каком-то смысле.

— Так не пойдет! — взорвался Кайло. — Я не Хан Соло! Я не намерен отворачиваться от…

— Ты должен! — на этот раз закричала она. — Однажды, когда Энакин подрастет, я объясню ему, почему мы это сделали! — в ее глазах блеснули слезы. — Бен, если ты действительно любишь меня, если хочешь лучшего для нашего сына, ты отпустишь нас.

— Окончательный разрыв, — повторил он ее сказанные когда-то слова. — Ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я навсегда исчез из твоей жизни?

Рей опустила голову:

— Да. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы все сложилось по-другому, но у нас нет выбора. Пока ты его ученик и Верховный лидер, нам не быть вместе. Ты сам знаешь это, Бен.

— Но ты нужна мне… — Ее любовь — вот что требовалось Кайло. Неужели она не понимала, как все происходящее ранило его?

— Я знаю. Я это вижу, — Рей посмотрела в его желтые глаза и печально призналась: — Ты тоже нужен мне, Бен. Знал бы ты, как я скучала. — По ее щекам покатились слезы, и это разбило ему сердце.

— Нет! Это не решение проблемы! — проревел он. — Ненавижу!.. — Меч влетел в его ладонь, почти рефлекторно вспыхивая — в эти дни гнев Кайло разгорался мгновенно. Он огляделся, выискивая, на чем выпустить пар, но осознал, что тем самым только добавит Рей работы по ремонту. Поэтому заставил себя сдержаться.

Но гнев был ему необходим: ярость подпитывала его силу, только с ее помощью он мог рассчитывать убить Сноука. Это был единственный способ расправиться со стариком. Ставки выросли, но цель осталась прежней. Кайло Рен собирался убить своего Учителя, чтобы все, наконец, стало таким, как должно быть.

— Я убью его! — поклялся он, взглянув в заплаканное лицо своей возлюбленной.

— Нет, — замотала головой Рей. — Только сам убьешься. Помни, Люк провидел твою гибель…

— Я не собираюсь склонить голову и смириться! Я не могу… Рей… Я слишком люблю тебя… — в этот момент ему показалось, что она умирает у него на глазах.

— Мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе, — отозвалась Рей, приблизившись и успокаивающе опустив ладонь на его руку. Ее настороженный взгляд скользнул по лезвию шипящего меча. — Убери оружие, — попросила она тихим голосом. — Эни испугается, если проснется.

Кайло притянул ее к себе. Близость Рей согревала. Умиротворяла. Рей прижалась к его боку, и они долго простояли так, глядя на невинного малыша, чье рождение вызвало такой хаос. Маленький Энакин еще не мог знать, сколько лжи и душевной боли ждет его впереди.

— Бен, выключи, — снова попросила Рей, подняв голову. Ее лицо находилось совсем рядом, поэтому для Кайло было само собой разумеющимся ответить ей нежным поцелуем. На краткий блаженный миг все встало на свои места.

— Ой! О нет…

Рей отшатнулась, а Кайло повернул голову на звук — в дверях стоял ошеломленный человек в такой же, как у Рей, форме работников мусоровоза. Пришелец разинул рот при виде Верховного лидера Кайло Рена без маски, но в безошибочном опознаваемом облачении и с легендарным мечом со сдвоенной кроссгардой. Трудно было не узнать человека, целующего Рей возле детского манежика.

— Ой. Простите. Я нечаянно, — чужак попятился, но Кайло заморозил его Силой и убрал меч. Несмотря на всю заманчивость этой идеи, он не собирался убивать случайного свидетеля. Рей это не понравится.

— Измени ему память, — вздохнула она, отходя. — Теперь ты понимаешь? Мы нигде не будем в безопасности. — Она обернулась: — Если ты любишь меня, Бен, отпусти, сохрани наш секрет. Я расскажу Энакину всю правду о нас. Он узнает, каков ты за маской. Он узнает, что ты хотел быть частью его жизни. — Не обращая внимания на своего оцепеневшего коллегу, Рей заглянула Кайло в глаза и пообещала: — Я не воспитаю его в ненависти, как поступили с твоим дядей. Эни не станет тебе ни соперником, ни врагом. Он узнает тебя только с лучшей стороны, Бен.

— Это еще не конец! — не сдавался Кайло. — Ты моя, и этот ребенок тоже мой! Сегодня я отпущу тебя, но, как только Сноук умрет, я вернусь за вами обоими! Ничего не кончено! Ты поняла меня?

— Но…

— Скажи, что поняла меня! — перебил ее Кайло.

— Я поняла, — прошептала Рей. — Я верю, что ты не подвергнешь нас опасности, Бен. Не возвращайся, пока Сноук не будет мертв. Ты не сможешь одновременно быть учеником и присутствовать в нашей жизни.

— Я знаю, — мрачно ответил он.

— Разыщи своего дядю в Силе, прими его наставления, — попросила Рей. — Когда-нибудь с его помощью ты сможешь поговорить с нашим сыном. Ему понадобится твоя помощь, ты поймешь его, ведь ты — Избранный. Ты сможешь стать его Вейдером, — печально заключила она. Было удручающе понятно, что Рей уверена в провале его затеи.

— Я не проиграю, — поклялся Кайло. — Сила будет на моей стороне.

Он шагнул к Рей, чтобы поцеловать ее напоследок. На этот раз в страстном поцелуе было мало нежности. Этот поцелуй должен был запомниться им обоим надолго. — Я вернусь за тобой. Обещаю.

Правда, ему показалось, что в голосе прозвучала скорее надежда, чем несокрушимая уверенность.


	47. Chapter 47

Кайло чувствовал себя хуже некуда, сидя перед шлемом деда и взывая к Силе.

— Дедушка, яви мне мощь Тьмы, — обращался он к своему давно почившему предку-ситху, скорее в поисках утешения, чем в надежде на ответ. Медитация приносила успокоение, а сегодня ему, как никогда, требовалось привести себя в норму. Час был поздний, но Кайло знал, что не уснет.

Он пытался разобраться в своих чувствах после всего, что сегодня узнал: о том, что Рей не погибла, пожертвовав Силой ради их сына; о том, что маленький Энакин мирно спал, блаженно не ведая об ожидающем его наследии; об Учителе, солгавшем о смерти Рей, дабы освободить в ученике Темную сторону. Оставалась неизвестной роль Леи Органы в этом фарсе. В одном Кайло не сомневался — если мать в этом участвовала, то исключительно ради защиты Рей, ведь, дойди до него весть, что Рей жива, он бы не остановился ни перед чем, пока не нашел ее. А сделав это, тем самым вывел бы Сноука прямо на нее.

Теперь только смерть Сноука могла разрубить этот запутанный узел. Впрочем, так было и прежде. Но главная проблема заключалась в том, что, несмотря на месяцы, которые Кайло провел, вынашивая планы возмездия, он сам понимал, что ни один из них не сработает. На деле он ни на шаг не приблизился к цели, находясь там же, где в начале пути. И возможно, дед, сразивший своего Учителя, мог бы помочь ему. Но его зов по-прежнему не находил отклика. Вейдер был глух к его мольбам.

Пару раз Кайло посещала мысль обратиться к другим великим ситхам, к чему он никогда не прибегал. Как знать, вдруг Бэйн, Вишиэйт, Нигилус или иной величайший Мастер Тьмы откроет ему дорогу к всесокрушающей мощи, которая явится сюрпризом для Сноука? По части искусства владения Силой Лордам Старой Империи не было равных. Подлинные монстры. Кто, как не они, способен понять жажду возмездия? Возмездие было сутью их жизни. Но откликнутся ли Лорды на его зов? Кайло не был достойным ситхом, он ничего не знал о древнем учении с его предрассудками и страстным киттатом. Истинный ситх сочтет его посмешищем из-за безудержной тяги к Свету… Его прошлого — как падшего падавана… Вряд ли получится толк. И все же попробовать стоит.

Собрав весь свой гнев, Кайло попытался снова — подбирая формулировки в ситхском стиле:

— Лорды Тьмы! — прорычал он в воздух, сжимая кулаки. — Я требую, предстаньте предо мной и научите, как надлежит сразить Учителя, вырвать у него Империю и вернуть мою женщину и нашего сына! Явите мне мощь, что сделает меня орудием мести!

И… ничего не случилось.

Кайло не сдавался:

— Я — сын Тьмы, и Рей принадлежит мне! — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Наш сын и галактика принадлежат мне! Помогите мне вернуть то, что мое по праву!

Разумеется, не сработало. Ни один Лорд не снизошел до помощи Избранному, совсем недавно одержимому желанием уравновесить Силу. Любой настоящий ситх видел его насквозь.

Кайло вздохнул. Да, он облажался. Он подвел Рей и подвел своего обреченного маленького сына, спящего в старой розовой кроватке посреди вонючего мусоровоза! С момента встречи с Рей Кайло впадал то в гнев, то в отчаяние, но теперь гнев взял вверх, и его глаза вспыхнули желтым.

— Где, БЛЯДЬ, Темная сторона, когда она нужна?! — взревел он. — Ладно, когда Сноук поджарит меня Молниями заживо, я вам припомню, ситхские ублюдки, пожалеете, что не помогли мне выжить! Как только сольюсь с Силой, наведу такой хаос, что вы возмечтаете о покое!

Он понимал, что тратит на эти бредни драгоценное время, и его гнев в итоге уступил место отчаянию. Кайло закрыл лицо ладонями. Рей нужна ему! Она видела его худшие стороны, она верила в него, она любила его! Лишь она могла утешить его, вразумить и дать отпор, если нужно. Понимать, что она далека и недосягаема, было хуже, чем считать ее мертвой, ибо тогда не теплилась бы эта проклятая, призрачная надежда! А ныне Рей застряла в нищете и одиночестве, работая ночными сменами на мусоровозе, чтобы кое-как обеспечить их ребенка. Кайло был Верховным лидером Первого ордена и тем не менее не мог даже в этом помочь своей тайной семье. Какой смысл обладать властью, если ему не дозволено сделать то, чего жаждешь всем сердцем?

В Силе ощутилась знакомая рябь. Снова Люк-мать-его-Скайуокер? Верный себе, дядя выбрал самый неподходящий час из всех возможных.

— Пошел прочь! — сплюнул Кайло, не поднимая головы. — Свали отсюда нахер, джедай!

— Кайло Рен. Приятно познакомиться с тобой.

Этот голос вовсе не принадлежал Люку. Он был глубоким, чуть хриплым и звучал не особенно громко. Кайло опустил руки и, встав, резко повернулся навстречу незнакомцу. И моргнул.

Странно, похоже, это не был обычный Призрак Силы. Вокруг него не наблюдалось ангельского голубоватого сияния Светлой стороны — на самом деле вообще никакого сияния. Однако его присутствие ощутимо проявлялось в Силе, и это была не Силовая проекция. Желтые глаза гостя смотрели в желтые глаза Кайло. Да, некий ситх былых времен решил нанести ему визит. Наконец-то Темная сторона открылась для него, с облегчением подумал Кайло.

Он гордо расправил плечи и сдвинул брови:

— Кто ты?

Призрак молча рассматривал Кайло. Кем бы он ни был, он был очень высоким, даже выше самого Кайло, хоть и не дотягивал до Сноука. Его облачение было черным, откинутый капюшон позволял видеть изуродованную шрамами лысую голову, пронизывающие желтые глаза и маску респиратора, закрывающую пол-лица. Из нее вырывалось хриплое механическое дыхание.

— Кто ты? — повторил вопрос Кайло. Возможно, Малгус? Он носил респиратор, и он сверг Императора ситхов. Если это Малгус, значит, Кайло повезло. Кайло пригодились бы испытанные на практике советы тех, кто имел опыт в убийстве Учителя.

— Ты знаешь, кто я, — спокойно отозвался пришелец. — Прислушайся к своим чувствам, Кайло Рен.

Кайло поморщился, услышав эту надоевшую чепуху. «Прислушайся к своим чувствам» — можно ли выдумать фразу банальнее? Она бесполезна — как совет «просто дышать» или «делать или не делать». Очередная бессмысленная чушь. Ему нужны наставления. Нужен тот, кто обучит его ударной Силовой волне или чему-то подобному, способному противостоять мощи Сноука. «Прислушайся к своим чувствам» тут не поможет. Лучше бы гость предложил что-нибудь посущественнее.

— Ну? — подал голос визитер — прозвучало почти насмешливо.

Кайло прищурился. При жизни Призрак был бледен — рядом с ним Хакс смотрелся бы загорелым. И еще эти страшные раны на голове, пусть и не такие, как у Сноука, но все же… Хотя увечья присущи представителям ситхского братства. Кайло видел черные сапоги и — вместо верхних конечностей — механические протезы, поразительно напоминавшие тот, что был у Люка. Призрак стоял, скрестив руки на груди. Кайло снова окинул взглядом могучую фигуру в плаще — из приметной матовой ткани, легко узнаваемой. Кайло был прекрасно осведомлен о том, кто владел целой коллекцией подобных плащей и накидок.

— Дедушка?.. — нерешительно сказал Кайло.

— Очень хорошо, — кивнул тот.

Кайло не удержался и расплылся в редкой для него улыбке. Прекрасно! Это же прекрасно! Он знал, что Сила не подведет его в самый трудный момент!

— Я ненавидел эту маску, — кивнул Дарт Вейдер на расплавленную реликвию, покоящуюся на постаменте позади Кайло. — Носил ее в основном на публике, как и ты. Твоя мне нравится. Напоминает Ревана. И очень тебе подходит.

— Спасибо, — Кайло помедлил, внезапно всерьез занервничав. Перед ним стоял Вейдер. Сам Дарт Вейдер. Просто… немыслимо… Наконец, спустя столько лет, Сила исполнила его давнее желание! Разве это не подтверждение тому, что Сила на их с Рей стороне?

— Тебя прислал Люк? — выпалил Кайло.

— Нет, твоя бабушка втянула меня в это. Твоя мать унаследовала настойчивость от Падме, — добавил дед. — Талант пилить до победного — тоже.

Кайло наклонил голову, зная, что улыбается, как дурак, не в силах сдержать восторг от долгожданной встречи! Теперь-то Сноук обречен!

— Я здесь ненадолго. По правде говоря, я нарушаю некоторые правила, находясь здесь. С правилами у меня всегда были нелады, — насмешливо продолжил Вейдер, и на его лице мелькнула тень улыбки — за маской-респиратором слегка приподнялись щеки, хотя сложно было читать его эмоции, практически не видя лица. На котором выделялись лишь глубоко запавшие глаза. Смертельно усталые.

Не зная, как подобает вести себя в такой ситуации, стоит ли преклонить колено, Кайло решил обратиться к своему грозному деду-ситху, следуя формальным обычаям:

— Милорд, мне требуется ваша помощь в деле убийства моего Учителя.

Но ситх покачал головой в ответ:

— Ты не сможешь убить Дарта Плэгаса. Впрочем, попытка была хорошая. Кое-кто наконец-то нашел правильное применение моему старому мечу.

Это было вовсе не то, что внук надеялся услышать.

— Но если я уничтожу его тело…

— В прошлый раз он позволил тебе победить. Больше не позволит. И он знает, что ты придешь за ним, поэтому врасплох тебе его не застать, Кайло Рен. Не стоит недооценивать Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого, — предостерег Дарт Вейдер. — Не дай ему уничтожить тебя. Не ввязывайся в бой, в котором не одержишь победы.

Кайло, сузив глаза, размышлял о мотивах, которыми руководствовался его гость.

— Таково твое суждение, поскольку он — твой отец в Силе?

— Нет, — кажется, что Вейдер ухмыльнулся под маской, но разобрать точно было сложно. — Тебе не дано выбирать семью. Кому, как не тебе, это знать.

— Я должен убить его, — не отступал Кайло. — Я должен попытаться.

— Нет. Ты не должен.

Ответ поставил Кайло в тупик.

— Некогда у меня был падаван — ты знал об этом? — осведомился Лорд Вейдер.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло, так как, за исключением Войны Клонов, большая часть жизни деда в джедайской обители оставалась тайной.

— Ее звали Асока Тано. Шпилька была юнлингом, стойкой, смелой и решительной тогрутой. Во многом напоминала твою Рей. В те времена я не желал брать себе падавана, но Мастер Йода настоял. Он сказал, что этот опыт научит меня много большему, чем ее, — Кайло снова увидел намек на ухмылку за респиратором. — Йода был тем еще ушастым засранцем, ему нравилось пудрить мозги окружающим. Нарочно переворачивал фразы, коверкал порядок слов, а остальные искали в этом великую мудрость. Впрочем, тогда я посчитал, что таким образом он намерен сдерживать мой потенциал, но в итоге Мастер Йода оказался прав. Асока научила меня многому. Но самое главное я понял лишь спустя десятилетия.

Кайло сомневался, что джедайские наставления способны помочь в его деле. Ему не помешали бы надежные уловки ситхов. Но он покорно внимал любимому деду.

— Что же это было?

— Уйти.

— Уйти… куда?

— Асока покинула Орден джедаев. Разочаровалась в их идеалах. Однажды она поняла, что с нее хватит, и ушла. Так ей удалось пережить Чистку. Мне стоило последовать ее примеру.

Кайло сузил глаза:

— Хочешь намекнуть, чтобы я дезертировал?

— Хочу, чтобы ты над этим подумал.

— Нельзя просто взять и бросить Первый орден! Нельзя просто так взять и перестать быть Учеником!

Во всяком случае, сделать это и остаться в живых.

— Ну конечно же можно.

— Сноук выследит меня, — усмехнулся Кайло.

— Сначала ему придется тебя найти, — заметил Вейдер.

— То есть ты предлагаешь мне прятаться. Как сделал Люк, — вспылил Кайло, разочарованный таким «советом». Неужели он слышал это от Дарта Вейдера, который точно не был трусом и не уклонялся от битв?

— Я не говорю, что тебе делать, — поправил его дед. — Я говорю, что сделал бы я, представься мне второй шанс, который есть у тебя. Я бы с радостью отринул Империю и Силу, лишь бы вернуть твою бабушку и детей. — Дед помолчал. — Ученичество у Верховного лидера не сделает тебя счастливым. Это любому понятно.

Хех, и ни слова о реставрации Империи, достижении великой цели, завершении того, что начал дед. Кайло был озадачен, почти оскорблен услышанным.

— Дело не только во мне! — ощетинился он. — На кон поставлены миллиарды жизней!

Во имя Первого ордена сражалось и погибло множество людей и инородцев!

Дед только пожал плечами:

— Так и есть. Но оставь их своей матери. Доверь ей и Сноуку править галактикой. От меня она унаследовала гораздо больше, чем ей хочется признавать. Сколько бы она ни восхваляла демократию, власть над людьми для нее превыше всего. Твоя девушка не такая, — добавил дед мягко и без осуждения. — Думаю, и ты не такой.

— Значит, я должен пуститься в бега вместе с Рей?

— Это то, что сделал бы я. Мой правнук весьма забавный ребенок. Растить его будет весело.

Кайло помрачнел:

— Рей упрямится. Не позволяет мне помогать ей. Я бы все устроил так, чтобы Сноук не узнал!

— Может быть, на какое-то время, — пожал плечами Вейдер. — Но моя свадьба тоже была тайной. Поверь, это не выход. Разве что ты продолжишь пытаться убить Плэгаса, пока однажды он окончательно не убьет тебя. Или можешь прожить мою жизнь имперского пугала, пока лет через двадцать не явится мой тезка и Плэгас не попытается заменить тебя новым учеником. Доверься моему опыту, тебя не ждет благой конец. Плэгас достаточно умен, чтобы не дать сбросить себя в шахту реактора. Слабостью моего Учителя была самонадеянность, а слабости Плэгаса, если таковые имеются, мне неведомы. Этот мудак хорош. Правда хорош.

Пожалуй, примерно на этой удручающей ноте Кайло понял, что совсем пал духом. Дурацкий разговор сразу пошел совершенно не так, как он надеялся.

— Я не ожидал… такого тебя, — сообщил он столь долго почитаемому им деду и поморщился от недостойной обиды, прозвучавшей в голосе.

— Потому что я говорю то, что тебе не нравится? — напрямик спросил Вейдер, приподняв бровь.

— Возможно, — не стал отрицать Кайло. — Но еще ты сам… другой.

Слишком приземленный и непринужденно общающийся, для начала. И кто мог подумать, что Лорд Вейдер… выражается?

— Неужели я перестал производить впечатление? Кайло Рен, из всех живых существ кому, как не тебе, ведомо, что под маской скрывается человек, и он не всегда то, что все воображают, — вздохнул Вейдер. — Люди помнят, как я душил людей и как убил Палпатина. И маску. Люди навсегда запомнили маску, и никто не вспоминает, что я любил шутить. Не так, как Кеноби, но и со мной бывало весело.

Серьезно? Он хочет сказать…

— С Оби-Ваном Кеноби было весело?

— Этот парень вообще был редким весельчаком — для джедая, — задумчиво произнес Вейдер. — Впрочем, — уточнил он, — там и планка была довольно низкой.

— И вы сейчас ладите в Силе? — спросил Кайло, не сдержав любопытства.

— Нет, — резко и коротко ответил дед. — Я все еще бешено зол на него из-за той выходки у лавы.

— Я чувствовал бы то же самое, — преданным тоном произнес Кайло. — В голове не укладывается, что меня назвали в его честь!

— Мы квиты. Я убил его на «Звезде Смерти», хотя он всех уверяет, что совершил благородное самопожертвование, чтобы помочь детишкам убежать. Но на деле Мастер Оби-Ван в то время был уже слишком стар и медлителен, чтобы пробиться к кораблю. Он порядком распустил себя на Татуине.

Кайло захлопал глазами, не зная, что делать с этой версией истории.

Затем разговор свернул на еще более странную тему:

— Как там мой замок? Его уже взорвали?

— Все еще стоит, — засвидетельствовал Кайло.

— Я скучаю по замку. И по полетам… Вижу, ты стал неплохим пилотом.

Кайло почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Летаю немного, — отмахнулся он.

— Твой старик умел летать. Впрочем, это единственное, что можно сказать в его оправдание. Капитан Соло был безрассуднее, чем я в его возрасте. До сих пор не могу понять, как твоя мать решилась выскочить за это контрабандистское отродье, — посетовал Вейдер. — Я бы предупредил ее, что в итоге он ее бросит. Это скользкая, ненадежная порода.

Исподволь рассматривая деда, Кайло не мог оторвать взгляда от его желтых глаз. Он сознавал, что был прав с самого начала. Пусть Вейдер умер, обратив взор к Свету, но в душе он оставался истинным Избранным, как любой из Скайуокеров, способным на все. Поэтому Люку удалось обратить отца на «Звезде Смерти», а по прошествии лет тот же Люк занес меч над спящим племянником. Поэтому Лея Органа низвергла Империю, основала Новую Республику, а позже с тем же энтузиазмом принялась укреплять Сенат Первого ордена. Суть в том, что всякий раз, склоняясь на ту или иную сторону, Скайуокеры искренне верили, что делали верный выбор. Абсолюты правили балом. Ведь и сам Кайло чувствовал свою правоту, когда довел себя до того, что глаза пожелтели.

— Люку известно, что в Силе у тебя по-прежнему ситхские глаза? — поинтересовался Кайло.

— Нет, и не говори ему, — сурово глянул на внука Вейдер. — Я никогда не являюсь сыну в своем истинном обличье. Люк тяжело воспринял конец Ордена джедаев. Ему кажется, что вся его жизнь — сплошная неудача, а я — его единственный верный поступок. Не стоит развенчивать его веру в то, что его отец — полностью искупленный Светом рыцарь-джедай, — в тоне Вейдера проскользнуло раздражение. — Я рад, что у тебя открылись глаза на ложь джедаев в юном возрасте, и доволен, что Плэгасу не удалось вылепить из тебя образцового ситха. Сила должна быть выше этих традиций, как хотели вы с Рей.

— Мы разбирали твои голокроны, пытаясь найти способ это сделать, — пробормотал Кайло. — Наверное, теперь это невыполнимо.

Как и многие другие его амбициозные начинания, спасибо Сноуку.

— Печально, — посочувствовал дед. — Вы с Рей могли сделать это — и сделать хорошо. Мне понравилась ваша идея собрать лучшее от Республики и Империи в том мирном соглашении. В Империи было много хорошего, даже если мы допускали перебор с репрессиями. Полагаю, доведись моим детям пережить Войну Клонов, они бы смотрели на вещи несколько в другом свете. Историю нужно понимать в контексте. Мы слишком жестоко подавляли Восстание, потому что стали свидетелями того, как поколением раньше галактику раздирала гражданская война. Мы с Учителем боялись, что Мон Мотма и ее Альянс превратятся в наследников сепаратистов. На деле они оказались хуже.

Он сделал паузу.

— За Республикой тоже числилось немало грешков. Мои дети родились позже, они не узрели их. Им и остальным повстанцам нравилось разглагольствовать о высоких идеалах, но не об упадке и коррупции. Они, как большинство прочих, предпочитали замалчивать тот факт, что мой Учитель был избран на честных и свободных выборах. Под нескончаемую болтовню о свободе и гражданских правах при Республике во многих системах процветало рабство. Сама Республика создала генетически модифицированный класс рабов-солдат — клонов. Как любой строй, Республика полнилась противоречиями, она была не хорошей и не плохой, как и Империя. Слияние их эффективных сторон — шанс на лучшее будущее. Так что, возможно, от твоей матери с Плэгасом еще будет прок.

— Едва ли, при участии Хакса, — вздохнул Кайло.

— Вот этого парня тебе следовало убить, когда была возможность, — укорил его Вейдер. — Но теперь это не имеет значения. Твоя мать крепко его окрутила. Воистину забавно наблюдать за ними.

Значит, бывшая принцесса Альдераана и «Старкиллер» Хакс?

— Они подходят друг другу, — хмуро проворчал Кайло.

Вейдер хохотнул, а затем посерьезнел:

— Мне жаль. Я хотел бы быть рядом, чтобы помочь тебе. Всем вам. К тому моменту, как я осознал, кем были твоя мать и дядя, стало слишком поздно. А потом я умер.

— Сноук знал, — с горечью бросил Кайло.

— Да. Плэгас все это время знал, — подтвердил Вейдер. — В ту пору он держался в тени, выжидая, пока мой Учитель сойдет со сцены. Мы с Люком послужили невольным орудием его мести. Поэтому прислушайся ко мне, когда я говорю, что этот ублюдок хорош. Он вероломен и знает, как действовать эффективно. Тебе не убить его, Кайло Рен. Сам ты не справишься. Но, возможно, однажды тебе удастся достичь цели вместе с моим тезкой, когда тот вырастет и пробудится в Силе, — ободряюще кивнул Вейдер. — Терпение, Кайло Рен, твое время еще может прийти. Последуй примеру Оби-Вана и исчезни из поля зрения, чтобы присматривать за ребенком.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что я должен сбежать и отказаться от Силы? — покосился на него Кайло.

— На время. Порой выживание означает победу. Спроси об этом Рей, — мягко сказал дед. — Я твердил себе это каждый день, проведенный в костюме жизнеобеспечения.

— Но я никогда не бегу от битвы! — раздосадованно воскликнул Кайло.

— Сила стремится к равновесию. Плэгас это знает. В итоге она нанесет ему ответный удар, а вам — тебе, Рей и мальчику — предстоит собрать целое из осколков. Но для этого ты должен жить, Кайло Рен. Ты, — повторил Дарт Вейдер, — единственный живой одаренный, обученный должным образом. Сохрани свою жизнь и передай то, что знаешь, своему сыну. Ему понадобится Учитель.

— Я подумаю, — Кайло уклонился от прямого ответа. Ему требовалось время, чтобы разобраться с новой информацией.

— Ты прав в том, что Плэгас опасается твоего потенциала, — добавил дед. — Сделай правильный выбор, и со временем ты станешь величайшим из нас. Придет день, и ты, Рей и ваш мальчик будете непобедимы. Никогда не забывай, что ты Скайуокер и судьба на твоей стороне, — с этим последним предостережением Призрак ситха растворился в Силе.

Неожиданный визит заставил Кайло о многом задуматься, и чем больше он размышлял над этим, тем заманчивее казался вариант спрятаться. Нет, Кайло не боялся смерти, но знал, чувствовал, что она — неизбежный исход новой стычки один на один со Сноуком. Тратить жизнь впустую он не желал — незачем в этом уподобляться матери. Слова деда пробудили подсознательную тягу остаться живым ради сына. Кайло действительно был единственным, кого обучали в традициях Света и Тьмы. Лишь он мог наилучшим образом помочь новому Избранному. А Энакин скоро будет нуждаться в помощи.

И кроме того, была Рей. Ради нее он мог вытерпеть что угодно. Не говоря о том, что он был обязан ей после всего, что она вынесла по его вине.

Но что это будет за жизнь? Обретет ли он счастье, сменив свое настоящее на жизнь простого смертного? Заурядное существование — это пугающая перемена для того, кто воспитывался для статуса и власти. Кайло никогда не был простым человеком — и никогда им не будет.

И что значит лишиться Силы? Честно говоря, это пугало его едва ли не больше, чем все остальное…

Вот только он уже принял решение — оно пришло на смену конфликту в его душе. Там, где была слабость, Кайло обрел силу. Он понял, что готов встретиться с судьбой, раз Рей и Энакин будут рядом. И за эту возможность он готов заплатить галактикой и Силой.

Очнувшись от задумчивости через несколько минут, Кайло задержал взгляд на маске деда. А потом встал и сложил рядом с ней собственную маску, меч и шкатулку, в которой хранились все джедайские голокроны, взятые с Мустафара. Кайло прихватил с собой лишь меч Рей и самый простой бластер, вошел в ангар «Финализатора» и забрался в стандартный СИД-истребитель с отключенным маячком. И отправился прямиком к мусоровозу Рей.

У них все получится, подбадривал себя Кайло. Риск велик, но если Люку Скайуокеру это как-то удалось, то удастся и им. К тому же он будет не один. Без Силы, зато их с Рей объединит любовь. В каком-то смысле так исполнятся их сокровеннейшие мечты, и что бы ни случилось в будущем, Кайло чувствовал, что поступает правильно. Слава, власть, Сила, галактика… Что они по сравнению с любовью? Кайло сделает это не только ради Рей, но и ради себя. И, может, отчасти — чтобы почтить память своего великого деда.

На этот раз, когда Кайло выпрыгнул из корабля, Рей уже ждала его. Кайло вручил ей меч и перешел к главному:

— Как считаешь, сумеешь научить меня тому, чему тебя научил Люк?

Рей кивнула:

— Ну да. Конечно.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся он. — Потому что я собираюсь пуститься в бега с тобой и Энакином.

Рей притихла и в потрясении застыла… Не на такую реакцию он рассчитывал. Ее лицо стало очень серьезным.

— Ради нас ты отречешься от Силы? — нерешительно уточнила она, глядя ему в глаза.

— Да, — прозвучал однозначный ответ.

— И ради нас откажешься от титула Верховного лидера? — изумилась она, все еще не веря.

— Да, — ради любви этой девушки Кайло готов был отдать все.

Рей долго молчала, переваривая эту новость.

— Бен, ты уверен? — тихо спросила она. — Ты не обязан… Я не прошу тебя о таком. Мы и вдвоем справимся.

— Уверен, — твердо ответил Кайло. — Ведь я получу тебя и сына, Рей, а возможна ли лучшая сделка?

Решение было осознанным и окончательным. Теперь, приняв его, он ни о чем не жалел. Пусть в глазах Сноука он будет самым облажавшимся Скайуокером, променявшим власть на жалкую любовь — участь худшая, чем смерть ради спасения сына в миг мимолетной слабости в тронном зале «Звезды смерти». Это Кайло уже не заботило. Где-то там, в Силе, дед всем сердцем приветствовал его выбор, ибо, будь у Энакина Скайуокера второй шанс, он сделал бы то же самое без раздумий. И где-то в Силе Люк Скайуокер чувствовал себя оправданным. Вероятно, впервые дядя искренне благословил бы решение Кайло.

Вот как надо отпускать прошлое, понял сейчас Кайло. Ни убийство отца, ни бунт против Учителя с дядей, ни соперничество с матерью этому не помогут. Теперь Кайло попросту оставит их позади. Не в его силах изменить прошлое или семью, но им с Рей улыбнулась удача — и они изберут новый путь ради сына. Возможно, если все пойдет хорошо, они станут первыми Скайуокерами, которые проживут всю жизнь вместе и вырастят своего ребенка сами. Кайло надеялся, что на этот раз финал будет другим.

И вот, выслушав краткие инструкции Рей, Кайло глубоко вздохнул и отсек себя от Силы. Как ни удивительно, этот акт странным и извращенным образом воодушевил его, ибо Избранный отверг и Свет, и Тьму — его больше не раздирало между сторонами. В этот миг Кайло Рен погиб. Ибо он, как и Рей, полностью перестал ощущаться всеми восприимчивыми к Силе.

— Думаешь, это сойдет нам с рук? — с тревогой спросила Рей. Она выглядела испуганной, и ее нужно было подбодрить.

— Мы узнаем, только если попробуем, — ответил Кайло. Но в глубине души отлично знал ответ — нет. Это не продлится вечно. Но, возможно, удастся выиграть некоторое время.

До того как его нашли джедаи, Энакин Скайуокер прожил в безвестности десяток лет. Люк Скайуокер все детство и юность находился под присмотром Кеноби, но так и не был обнаружен, а Лея Органа провела еще больше времени в неведении — пока правда о ее происхождении не была раскрыта на Эндоре. Кайло горячо надеялся, что они с Рей успеют вырастить своего мальчика до того, как судьба напомнит о себе. Если повезет, мальчик получит от них всю необходимую любовь и поддержку, прежде чем явится Сноук. Ибо судьба рано или поздно настигнет их, и тогда придет час расплаты. История уже дала предельно ясный ответ: Избранный не может провести в тени вечность. Но Кайло постарается дать Рей и малышу любящую семью, которой они оба были лишены. Пусть это будет стоить ему привилегий и привычной жизни, но да будет так. Кайло согласен. Отдать жизнь за Рей и Энакина лучше, чем растратить ее в погоне за властью и славой.

Благодаря умениями Рей, у них появились поддельные документы, и теперь в галактике стало на одну чету молодоженов больше. Он был с честью ушедшим на покой штурмовиком, некогда участвовавшим в боях за Ядро — это вполне объясняло наличие шрамов на его лице и теле и отсутствие опыта работы в гражданской сфере, — а Рей обзавелась свежим сертификатом механика из приличного училища и парочкой фальшивых рекомендаций. Итак, Рей и Бен Ларсы начали жить обычной жизнью, покинув родной Татуин. Новая фамилия, разумеется, была приветом прошлому. Кайло рассудил, что дед, в общем-то, мог бы считаться Ларсом, если бы остался с матерью еще ненадолго. И это была дань памяти Оуэна и Беру Ларсов, которые до встречи с несчастливой судьбой умудрялись почти двадцать лет прятать своего Скайуокера. Семья Ларсов была тихой и скромной, но очень храброй, именно им Кайло и Рей и решили подражать.

Кайло выпал из большой галактической политики. Бывший фермер Бен Ларс был никем из ниоткуда. У него не было ни Силы, ни Первого ордена, ни многомудрого Учителя. Он был простым, безызвестным человеком, свободным выбирать и жившим обычной скучной жизнью. Его волновала главным образом работа, необходимая, чтобы поддерживать семью, а не судьбы галактики и Равновесие Силы. Он жил ради Рей и Энакина, а не славы и власти. Потому что — в Бездну все это! Пусть Сноук подавится ими! Некогда у Кайло они были, но, если знаешь им цену, привлекательность их быстро тускнеет. Не говоря уж о ниточках, управляющих марионеткой, которые к ним прилагались.

На пути к настоящей зрелости ему пришлось усвоить много уроков. Мечты умирают — вот главный из них, отрезвляющая некрасивая правда. Они исчезают, погребенные под разочарованиями, переменами и ограничениями. Но — на место погибших приходят новые. Поэтому некогда честолюбивый Скайуокер, мечтавший править галактикой и уравновесить Силу, теперь довольствовался семейной мастерской в неприметном мирке средней руки. Миллионы верных подданных когда-то преклоняли перед ним колени, но трое его детей едва его слушались. Это раздражало, это было глупо и унизительно, но все-таки приносило радость. У его жены тоже прежде были мечты. Более всего она хотела найти родителей и ответы на свои вопросы. Этого не случилось, но Рей обрела новую, собственную, семью, что открыло ей другие, неожиданные, ответы. В общем и целом, им досталась хорошая жизнь, даже если их дерзкие молодые ипостаси наверняка презрительно посмеялись бы над ними нынешними.

Порой то, чего ты страстно желаешь, не соответствует тому, что тебе действительно нужно. Жизнь умеет сделать неожиданный поворот, смысл которого ты осознаешь с годами, и однажды ты поймешь, что счастье — это высшее достижение, его не купить ни деньгами, ни властью. И оно, твое счастье, станет наилучшим возмездием для твоих врагов. Потому что столь смелый и разрушительный выбор могли позволить себе лишь эти двое могущественных форсъюзеров. Любовь заставила их оставить прошлое позади.

Он отказался от меча, но не расставался с кобурой с бластером, как когда-то его старик. Теперь он чувствовал себя Беном Кеноби, Оуэном Ларсом и Бэйлом Органой в одном лице, а его вечно бдительная жена частенько оглядывалась за плечо и носила в сумке световой меч. Их маленькая семья пряталась у всех на виду, незримая для Силы, настолько скучная, нормальная и заурядная, что никто, заметив их, не взглянул бы на них повторно.

Однако в случае Скайуокеров не внешнее определяло истинную суть. Новое поколение, подобно предыдущим, жило благонамеренной ложью и обманами, и, вероятно, самым большим обманом было то, что они убедили себя: им все сошло с рук. Впрочем, с каждым годом эта ложь все сильнее походила на правду. По ночам Ларсы-родители часто спорили, когда и что поведать детям о прошлом, ведь теперь им оставалось беспокоиться лишь о том, что готовит будущее. Ибо они знали, что судьба идет по их следу и однажды наступит время расплаты. Но до тех пор они наслаждались жизнью — и любовью — и каждый день, проведенный вместе, был победой над Сноуком.


	48. Эпилог

— Что-то мама сегодня долго, — заметил Бен, выбираясь из-под лендспидера, с которым возился весь последний час. Они с Рей держали скромную мастерскую по ремонту всевозможной техники: от бытовой до спидеров, диагностикой которых и занимались практически ежедневно. Работенка была скучной, но счета не могли ждать.

Сдернув перепачканные перчатки, Бен проверил сообщения на комлинке — пусто. Рей немного припозднилась, но, вероятнее всего, здесь не было ничего подозрительного. Просто это выбивалось из привычного графика, заставляя Бена нервничать.

Он окинул взглядом двух своих сыновей, как обычно, делавших домашнее задание за столом в мастерской. Рей разворчится, если увидит, что вместо учебы он привлек детей к работе.

— Мама вам ничего не писала? — спросил он мальчиков.

Дети оторвались от своего занятия, посмотрели на комлинки и дружно покачали головами.

— Она не так уж запаздывает, — пожал плечами двенадцатилетний Энакин. — С ней все хорошо, папа. Мама скоро придет, — замечание вполне в духе их старшего сына, миротворца в семье, служившего чем-то вроде охладителя в реакторе, который представляли они с Рей. Пусть Бен больше не был Кайло Реном, его темперамент никуда не делся, как и характер Рей, всегда готовой постоять за себя криком. Похоже, Энакин решил, что рассердил отца своим заявлением, потому что добавил: — Я почти закончил, скоро помогу тебе со спидером.

Слишком ответственный и зрелый для своих лет, Энакин всегда старался помочь семье. Иногда казалось, что этот ребенок родился сразу взрослым.

— Да, хорошо. Но сперва домашнее задание. — Бен вернулся к спидеру, стараясь отринуть нехорошие мысли, так как все, что выходило за рамки их неприметной, заурядной жизни, всегда выбивало его из колеи.

Ну, хотя бы трехлетняя Падме еще спала. Дочь стала неожиданным третьим ребенком и, свалившись как снег на голову, нарушила размеренный ритм их жизни. Рей рыдала, сообщая ему новость о том, что снова беременна.

«Мы не можем себе этого позволить! — всхлипывала она. — Как так получилось?»

Двое детей обходились недешево, а после появления на свет малышки родители и вовсе залезли в долги. Зато теперь, когда Падме подросла для садика, Рей тоже могла работать в мастерской. Она следила за ней до полудня, пока Бен ходил по магазинам и присматривал за мальчиками, когда те возвращались из школы. Как только Рей сменяла его, Бен спешил на фабрику, где работал во вторую смену, оставив Рей на починку технику, вызвавшую у него затруднения — благо из Рей вышел куда лучший механик, чем из него.

Их существование было до боли скучным, хоть они поселились не на влагосборочной ферме в Татуинском захолустье. Но в целом терпимо. Иное, все, что выше, несло для них слишком серьезные риски. Решение жить неприметно они приняли вместе с Рей, став простыми работниками, не привлекавшими к себе внимания сильных мира сего. Так безопаснее, согласились они, но все же деньги оставались насущной проблемой. Бен хотел бы иметь возможность исправить это. Энакин постоянно вырастал из школьной формы, обещая вымахать с отца. На самом деле он уже мог сойти за пятнадцатилетнего, если бы не еще детские черты продолговатого лица. Рей копила кредиты на покупку новой формы в следующем месяце, но она требовалась уже сейчас. Сидевший рядом с Энакином десятилетний Хан донашивал старые вещи за братом, закатывая слишком длинные ему рукава. Все у их семьи смотрелось убого, думал Бен. Впрочем, Рей это не беспокоило, но все-таки ему порой становилось стыдно.

— Что учите? — поинтересовался он у мальчиков, высунувшись из-под спидера.

— Основы гражданственности, — тоскливо проворчал Хан. — Скучища…

— Я все! — воскликнул старший и с затаенной насмешкой добавил: — А ты чего так долго ковыряешься? — Чего у Энакина хватало, так это желания побеждать и опережать всех и во всем. Справедливости ради, обычно так и случалось.

— Вопросы трудные, — мрачно вздохнул Хан.

— Да? — вмешался Бен. — Возможно, я смогу помочь. Задавай их мне.

— Имя Верховного лидера Первого ордена, — зачитал Хан со своего датапада.

— Легче легкого! — хмыкнул Энакин. — Лидер Сноук и Лидер Хакс.

— Их тут три, — Хан покачал головой. — Ты не всех назвал.

— Есть еще какой-то Лидер? — смутился Энакин. — Пап, кроме Лидеров Хакса и Сноука, был кто-то другой?

— Ага, — отозвался Бен. — Был какой-то парень. Но недолго.

— Кайло Рен! — вспомнил вдруг сам Хан.

— А, точно. Тот парень, — согласился Энакин. — У него был крутой меч!

— Пап, что с ним случилось? — полюбопытствовал младший.

— Погиб при теракте, — Бен отвернулся, озвучив официальную ложь Первого ордена. — Недобитки из Сопротивления добрались до него вскоре после окончания войны. — Он снова глянул на хронометр. Куда запропастилась Рей? — Энакин, если с уроками все, то ступай, разбуди сестру. Совсем заспалась, вечером не уложишь.

Старший послушно пошел к Падме. Энакин был хорошим ребенком. Всегда помогал в магазине и никогда не ныл из-за того, что часто вынужден присматривать за братом и сестрой. Он правда был ответственным, не в пример Бену в его возрасте. Рей же относилась к этому иначе — Джакку требовало от детей многого. У Рей не было детства, поэтому даже жизнь их семьи на грани бедности казалась ей сущим благословением. Бен хотел бы для них лучшего. Пусть Кайло Рен погиб, но Бен не растерял амбиций, глубоко похороненных под насущной необходимостью прятаться от любого внимания.

Энакин тоже мечтал о чем-то большем. При всей свалившейся на старшего ребенка нагрузке Бен поражался, насколько Энакин нацелен на будущее. Он усердно учился, потому что мечтал попасть в военную академию Первого ордена — для смышленых детей из небогатых рабочих семей это открывало путь к лучшей жизни.

Бен каждый раз откладывал неутешительную новость на этот счет, зная, что время, когда им с Рей предстояло поведать сыну правду, неумолимо приближалось. Вот уже второй год Энакину предлагали желанное место в одной из летних программ академии, призванных привить перспективным претендентам вкус к жизни военных. Мальчик грезил о попадании туда, но об этом не могло быть и речи. Пусть их семья проживала на планете, контролируемой Первым орденом, а дети ходили в орденскую школу, Бен ни за что не позволил бы им приблизиться к военным. Ради собственного блага Энакину Ларсу придется отказаться от этой идеи. И вести такую же скромную жизнь, как его отец сейчас.

Энакин вернулся с сонной малышкой Падме — девочка обнимала любимую игрушку, и за ней волочилось одеяло. Успевший заодно переодеться в рабочую одежду старший брат устроил сестру рядом с Ханом и, пристегнув пояс с инструментами, пошел помогать отцу. Бен доверял ему простой ремонт, а Хан обычно приносил и приводил в порядок инструменты. В свободное от уроков время мальчики мыли и натирали воском готовые спидеры, ожидавшие своих хозяев.

— Я хотел спросить… — Бен понял, что сейчас сын поднимет тему, которую он старательно продолжал обходить. — Ты больше не думал насчет моего…

Каждый раз, когда Энакин спрашивал, Бен откладывал нелегкий разговор, ограничиваясь какими-нибудь отговорками.

— Летом ты нужен мне дома больше всего, — сказал он. — Кроме тебя, некому присматривать за братом и сестрой, когда ты не в школе. Возможно, в следующем году нам хватит денег на дроида-няню, и тогда ты поедешь в летний лагерь при академии.

— Но я же опять пропущу целый год! — горько посетовал Энакин, почти заскулив, что было ему несвойственно… Это выдавало, насколько сильно скопившееся в нем разочарование…

— Это не так много, как кажется, — «утешил» его Бен, вернувшись к ремонту. — Потом я компенсирую это тебе как-нибудь.

— Но это же такая возможность, — принялся канючить Энакин, косясь на отца. — Ты это знаешь, папа. Ты был на войне.

— В жизни солдата мало геройства, вопреки твоему убеждению, — вздохнул Бен. Как всех мальчиков, воспитываемых в образовательной системе Первого ордена, Энакина учили почитать героев войны. Пропаганда начиналась с младых ногтей. — Оно приведет тебя только к смерти, сынок, — поучительно добавил Бен. — У этого способа изучать галактику есть обратная сторона. Поверь мне.

Но Энакин не отступал:

— Ты побывал на войне и до сих пор жив! Служил штурмовиком…

— Меня мобилизовали. — Бен так и объяснял отсутствие у них родственников: он — бывший штурмовик, а Рей — сирота. — Войны не сделают тебя великим, малыш. Не поддавайся на то, чем вас пичкают в школе.

— Но, папа…

— Забудь, малыш. Туда ты не поедешь. Ты нужен мне здесь! — грубо отрезал Бен.

Эти разговоры вечно заставляли его раздражаться и выходить из себя. Прежде всего, ему не нравилось лгать собственному ребенку, подавляя его природное честолюбие. Бен гордился достижениями Энакина, хоть и не показывал этого. Он знал, что должен поощрять сына, но не мог. Да уж, из него вышел ужасный отец… Уже сейчас он чувствовал, как между ними накапливаются разногласия… Хотя Энакин не унаследовал его вспыльчивости, это не означало, что он слабак. Мальчик сознавал, что это всего лишь отговорки. Да… Бен понимал, что ему необходимо рассказать правду — и скоро. Наверное, и Хану тоже.

— Мама! — раздался звонкий голосок Хана.

— Простите, я опоздала! — ответил ему взволнованный голос Рей. Вылезая из-под спидера, Бен увидел, как мимо протопали маленькие ножки Падме — девочка бежала навстречу матери. Бен проинструктировал старшего, что надо закончить, и выпрямился, оглядывая Рей с дочерью на руках.

— Все в порядке? — коротко спросил он.

— Да, — сказала Рей. — Новый начальник — полный придурок. Снова всех задержал — и, конечно же, сверхурочно.

Бен сочувственно кивнул: он тоже терпеть не мог руководителя своей смены. Будь он Кайло Реном с «Финализатора», давно бы придушил тупого урода.

— Ты заставила меня немного поволноваться. — Они с Рей обменялись понимающими взглядами. — Ладно, мне пора. Увидимся вечером. Мы… эм-м… нам надо поговорить, когда я вернусь домой.

Рей вскинула брови:

— Насчет летнего лагеря Энакина?

— Да. Пора, Рей.

Она глубоко вздохнула, но покорно наклонила голову:

— Ладно. Я буду ждать. Я проснусь, когда ты вернешься.

Собираясь на завод, Бен думал о предстоящем разговоре. Много лет он остерегался открыть детям истину, ведь это увеличило бы риски обнаружения. Мало того, на детей легло бы тяжким грузом знание, под гнетом которого страдал он сам, не говоря о вопросах, на которые он не был готов отвечать. Бен вздохнул. Похоже, им с Рей не удастся уснуть.

В последнее время у них почти не было интимной близости. Он слишком уставал на работе, по вечерам падая замертво и просыпаясь с затуманенным взглядом. Романтика давно пала, уступив место семейной рутине. Спальней им служила маленькая тесная комната с тонкими стенами, соседствующая с магазином. Да и Падме каждую ночь залезала к ним в постель. Девочка скучала без родительского внимания, но большего они с Рей дать ей не могли.

Спустя восемь часов, еле волоча ноги, Бен возвратился домой. Над лавкой не горели огни, но он удивился, заметив, что дверь не заперта. Это было странно — Рей никогда не забывала закрыть магазин. Оглядев замок, он не нашел следов взлома и с нехорошим предчувствием открыл дверь. И когда она отъехала в сторону, его сердце замерло.

Он знал, что этот день настанет.

Внутри горел свет, и он видел очертания тел в черной броне, разбросанных на полу — не ребята из местного гарнизона, а штурмовики смерти, гордость Первого Ордена.

Сон как рукой сняло. Вытащив бластер, Бен снял его с предохранителя, глубоко вдохнул и двинулся вперед.

— Рей? — позвал он. — Дети?

Но ответа не последовало.

Вероятно, это была засада. Внимательно прислушиваясь, Бен пробирался через опрокинутые прилавки, отмечая подпалины на стенах и растущее количество тел вокруг. На некоторых дымились следы бластерных зарядов, но были и те, кто пал от меча. Светового меча Рей.

— Дети? Рей?

Бен наклонился, подхватывая с пола плюшевую игрушку. С этой игрушкой Падме не расставалась, отказываясь засыпать без нее. Рей ни за что бы ее не оставила, если бы ей не пришлось. Пожалуй, вид этой игрушки напугал его больше штурмовиков Смерти. Бен заставил себя проглотить комок, подступивший к горлу.

Что случилось с его семьей? Будь у нее возможность, Рей отправила бы ему предупреждение. Но она не сделала этого. Если вообще уцелела.

— Рей? — Бен лихорадочно озирался. — Дети? — Здесь, в тесных жилых помещениях, тел было еще больше. Рей хорошо держалась, как видно. Бен заметил ее сумку. Ее бы она тоже не бросила, будь у нее выбор.

— Не двигаться! — внезапно приказал решительный голос за его спиной — уверенный голос представителя элитных частей Первого ордена. Бен резко повернулся, направляя бластер в грудь противнику — майору, судя по отличительным знакам на форме. Майор не был вооружен, но за ним стояли шестеро штурмовиков, и все до единого целились в Бена.

— Где они?! — прошипел Бен, не опуская бластер.

— Бен Ларс, я полагаю? — осведомился майор. — Бывший штурмовик BN-2871 в отставке?

— Да! — прорычал Бен. — Где моя семья?!

Майор не удостоил его ответом.

— Медленно опустите оружие и поднимите руки, тогда вам не причинят вреда.

— Где моя семья?! — вновь потребовал ответа Бен.

— Поверь мне, солдат, бывают дни, когда моя работа не доставляет мне никакого удовольствия, и сегодня один из таких. Но ты из наших, ты знаешь, что почем. Не создавай лишних проблем. Иди с нами, не делая глупостей, иначе ты покойник. Тебе все ясно?

— Где моя семья? — повторил Бен в третий раз.

— Опусти оружие. С детьми все в порядке.

— А моя жена?

— Она погибла. Женщина-джедай из Сопротивления мертва, — удовлетворенно кивнул майор. — Ее разыскивали много лет. Тебе было известно, что твоя жена в розыске? Или она лгала тебе все эти годы?

Бен не ответил — не было уверенности, сколько из того, что ему сообщили, правда. Он же не впервые слышал о смерти Рей. Если эти люди и понимали, кого явились арестовывать, то не подавали виду. Однако, зная Сноука, скорее всего, нет. Так благоразумнее.

— Отказываешься говорить? — кисло протянул майор. — Дело твое. Но заговорить тебе придется очень скоро, когда за тебя возьмется разведка. Будет легче, если ты станешь сотрудничать. Опусти оружие. Ты же хочешь увидеть своих детей.

Бен не видел смысла сопротивляться сейчас, поэтому бросил бластер и поднял руки. Его сковали и отконвоировали в ожидавший неподалеку шаттл, который незамедлительно взлетел. Было совершенно ясно, куда они направляются — еще до того, как показались очертания «Супримаси» на орбите. Разумеется, Сноук предпочел лично проконтролировать операцию.

Его бывший Учитель не любил бессмысленного риска. У трапа их встречали четверо преторианских стражей, и удивленный таким вниманием к пленнику майор вступил в разговор с их командиром. А Бен просто пошел мимо.

— Я знаю, куда идти, — бросил он, когда те очнулись и поспешили его нагнать. Бен шагал вперед, а внутри пробуждалась странная ностальгия по тем временам, когда он сам заправлял здесь всем. Интересно, сработает ли его отпечаток в системе безопасности лифта? Сработал — Бен ухмыльнулся чужой оплошности, не обращая внимания на изумление конвоиров. Очевидно, они понятия не имели, кто их пленник и почему он смело направляется прямо в логово Верховного лидера Сноука.

Двери лифта раздвинулись, и Бен увидел Сноука, восседавшего на троне. И не сумел отвести глаз. Старый монстр ничуть не постарел, а даже если и так, кто мог сказать? Как подобало Мастеру Тьмы, лицо его скрывал просторный капюшон темной мантии. Бен застыл на месте, пока кто-то из преторианцев не подтолкнул его в спину. И он медленно зашагал — по длинному пути к трону, навстречу своему прошлому.

— Тебя было трудно найти, — изрек Сноук и великодушно кивнул, совсем чуть-чуть: — Добро пожаловать домой. Я ждал этой встречи, — он пошевелил пальцем, и оковы Бена со звоном упали на пол.

Но Бен не позволил себе обмануться ложной надеждой — его привезли сюда не для счастливого воссоединения с семьей. В его взгляде, направленном на бывшего Учителя, не было ничего, кроме яростной ненависти. Он не знал, что ждет его, только был уверен в финале, которого не переживет.

— По обычаю ученику полагается преклонить колени, — мягко напомнил Сноук.

Но Бен остался стоять:

— Я перестал делать это много лет назад.

Ответом Сноука послужила молния, швырнувшая Бена на пол. Беззащитный перед этим чудовищным натиском, он осекся от боли.

— Так-то лучше, — промурлыкал Сноук, а затем для острастки добавил еще, заставив Бена корчиться. Удовлетворившись демонстрацией своего превосходства, Сноук соизволил продолжить прерванную беседу: — Можешь встать, ученик. Пока этого достаточно.

Бен не без усилий поднялся на ноги.

— Подойди ближе, — поманил его Сноук. — Почему бы тебе не взглянуть на это самому?

И указал на распростертое тело, лежащее в тени трона.

Это была Рей.

— Ближе, я сказал, — мурлыкающе приказал Сноук. — Пусть на этот раз у тебя не будет сомнений.

Бен тяжело вздохнул и медленно ступил вперед.

— П-папа! — раздался голос Энакина.

Бен оглянулся и увидел детей, жавшихся друг к другу, и стоявших по бокам от них двух стражей. Испуганная малышка Падме в ночнушке, обхватив руками ногу Хана, уткнулась в его штанину, боясь смотреть. Хан не сводил пустого взгляда с мертвого тела матери, по его личику катились слезы. Только Энакин сохранял самообладание, пылая гневом. Он неловко прижимал левую руку к боку, где на пижаме виднелась опаленная царапина от бластерного разряда. Под глазом у него темнел синяк, губа опухла.

— Пап?! — снова позвал его Энакин. — Папа, что происходит?!

— Тишина! — рявкнул страж, охранявший детей. И ткнул винтовкой Энакину в бок: — Будешь говорить, когда тебе разрешат, мальчишка.

Бен встретился взглядом с сыном и кивнул, чтобы его успокоить, а сам подошел к Рей. Он опустился рядом и, перевернув ее на спину, убрал растрепанные каштановые волосы с лица. Тело уже остыло, невидящие глаза были широко открыты. Его жена погибла, как ему и сказали. Ее смерть была мучительной: на груди темнели многочисленные ожоги от бластеров. Рей отдала жизнь, защищая своих детей, и, учитывая обстоятельства, Бен подумал, что это ее устроило бы. С самого начала они понимали, каков риск… Но почему на ее месте не лежит он?..

Бен смотрел на женщину, рискнувшую всем, чтобы разделить с ним жизнь и вырастить его детей. Разумом он понимал, что ее больше нет, но сердце отказывалось это принимать. Его душа превратилась в пустыню. Дети тоже казались опустошенными. Ничто больше не будет как прежде.

Горе и отчаяние придали ему безрассудства, вопреки всему, что он усвоил за прошедшие годы. Бен привык к осторожности, потому что у любого действия есть последствия: тебя могут уволить за лишнюю болтовню или упечь в полицию за развязанную драку. Бену Ларсу пришлось быстро привыкнуть сдерживать порывы гордости и склонять голову, когда это требовалось, ведь он был простым парнем, работягой, таким, как все. Несмотря на вспыльчивость, он научился на многое не обращать внимания.

Именно эта осторожность помогла им оставаться незамеченными, но теперь это больше не имело значения. Глядя на безжизненное тело Рей, Бен пытался сохранить хладнокровие. Ему предстояло как-то защитить детей. Он не мог позволить себе отдаться Тьме, затеяв безнадежную битву со Сноуком. Но почему Рей?.. Почему убили ее, а не его?

— П-папа?

Голос старшего сына вернул его к реальности. Бен взглянул на Энакина, на младшего сына и дочь, и все прояснилось. Бен понял, почему не он лежит сейчас у ног Сноука — он знал, что будет дальше. Тяжело сглотнув, он понадеялся, что однажды, когда дети все узнают, они поймут то, что он собирается сделать. Ибо, видя лучащегося самодовольством Сноука, Бен знал, из-за чего умерла Рей.

— П-папа?! — снова окликнул его Энакин. — Папа, что проис…

— Тишина! — тот же стражник ударил его наотмашь, и двенадцатилетний мальчик свалился на пол, но… Юный Энакин был воином, как его прадед, в честь которого его назвали — он вскочил и ринулся на стражника, схватившись за его винтовку. Энакин умудрился вырвать ее и молниеносно выстрелил в противника, а затем во второго, дернувшегося, чтобы вмешаться.

Эта скорость подпитывалась Силой, осознал Бен. И вот тут он понял, как их нашли.

Падме начала истошно кричать, в ужасе цепляясь за Хана, а преторианцы с растерявшимся майором явно собрались вступить в дело.

Но Сноук махнул им, чтобы стояли на месте.

— Это было храбро с твоей стороны, мальчик, — оценил он. — Продолжай, юный Скайуокер, — поощрил он Энакина, словно это была игра, а не смертельное противостояние.

Нахохлившийся мальчик смутился, начал оглядываться — явно не понимая, к кому обращается Сноук.

— Папа, — он устремил взгляд к отцу. — Что такое? Что мы сделали? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Энакин забормотал: — Папа, прости, я… Они меня разозлили… очень разозлили… Получается, я убил сегодня пятерых… кажется…

В его глазах блеснули слезы.

— Опусти бластер, сын, — медленно и спокойно скомандовал Бен. Последнее, что ему требовалось сейчас, так это ребенок, заходящийся в истерике. — Ты ничем не поможешь. Это мой бой.

— Почему же, дитя, ход за тобой, — объявил Сноук, с довольным видом откинувшись на спинку трона.

Юный Энакин вытер слезы и поднял голову, переведя взгляд на Сноука, как и дуло бластера.

— Это ты тут главный?

— Да, — ответили Сноук и Бен в унисон.

Сноук покосился на Бена, сдержав смешок.

— Брось оружие, — проигнорировав Учителя, Бен шагнул к сыну. — Это не поможет. Ты лишь погубишь себя.

— Мне все равно! И это бластер, конечно, он поможет! — огрызнулся Энакин. — Они убили маму! Я не понимаю почему! Значит, ты собираешься просто стоять?! Сделай что-нибудь, папа!

— Увы, твой отец планирует сбежать — как всегда, — насмешливо произнес Сноук. — У него это получается лучше всего. Бегать и прятаться.

— Кто ты? — Энакин снова повернулся к трону. — Почему это происходит с нами?

— Меня зовут Сноук.

— Сноук… как Верховного лидера Сноука? — воскликнул мальчик. — Того старого затворника?

— Да.

Энакин притих, переваривая эту новость — а потом поморщился:

— В учебниках ты в золотом халате выглядишь лучше.

Сноук пожал плечами в ответ на детскую откровенность.

— Кому-то власть сама по себе кажется привлекательнее прочих сокровищ, — заговорщически сказал он и щелкнул пальцами, указав на рыдающую Падме. Малышка сползла на пол, и Хан в панике подхватил ее на руки. — Вот видишь. Власть — это все, мальчик.

— Что ты сделал с моей сестрой? — заорал обезумевший Энакин, уверенно наставив бластер на Сноука. — Отвечай! Сейчас же!

— Я не причинил ей вреда. Она просто спит. Бедное дитя слишком испугалось, — мягко объяснил Сноук. — У меня нет намерения причинять вред и тебе. Моя жена — твоя бабушка, очень рассердилась бы на меня, сотвори я такое.

— Он всего лишь ребенок! — прорычал Бен, вмешиваясь в разговор, чтобы отвлечь внимание Учителя от детей. — Оставь детей в покое! Ты хочешь не их!

Бен не мог допустить, чтобы дети пострадали из-за него. Ему в душу закрались сомнения: вдруг, имея на руках трех маленьких Ларсов, Сноук решится пожертвовать кем-то?

Бывший Учитель наградил его пренебрежительным взглядом.

— Ты даже не понимаешь, не так ли? — протянул он. — И ты, и Рей отсекли себя от Силы, но и помыслить не могли, каким могущественным будет ваше потомство. Какие же это сильные дети… Именно так, как я надеялся. Особенно этот, — он посмотрел на Энакина. — Когда я нашел тебя, ученик, то увидел грубую, необузданную силу. Но она ничто по сравнению с этим. Впечатляющий мальчик. Самый впечатляющий из всех, что я встречал. Мне не терпится приступить к его обучению.

— Дети ничего не знают! — вспылил Бен. — Они ни в чем не виноваты!

— Значит, ты очень облегчил мне задачу, — фыркнул Сноук и обратился к дрожащему мальчику, целившемуся из бластера ему в грудь: — Как тебя зовут?

Энакин вопросительно посмотрел на отца, и Бен кивнул.

— Мое имя Энакин Ларс! — Энакин настороженно глядел на Сноука.

Тот же довольно засмеялся, поднимаясь на ноги.

— О, вот так лучше. Ты нравишься мне, Энакин, — Сноук растянул губы в улыбке, спускаясь с трона. — Завидная смелость для столь юного мальчика. Как в твоей матери до тебя.

— Я у-у-убью тебя! — заикаясь, выпалил Энакин. — Мне плевать, кто ты! За все, что ты сделал с моей семьей! Мы не сделали ничего плохого! — Бластер дрожал в его руке. — Не двигайся, или я выстрелю! Я серьезно! Я убью тебя, Лидер Сноук!

— Когда придет срок, я буду очень надеяться на это, — снисходительно улыбнулся Сноук, словно добрый дедушка. — Твой отец убил меня однажды. Из века в век ученику надлежит сразить Учителя, дабы завершить свое обучение. Это важнейший шаг.

Энакин ошеломленно захлопал глазами, глядя, как Сноук проходит мимо, к двум другим детям, невозмутимо прошагав мимо заряженного бластера, словно это вовсе его не беспокоило. Хан сидел на коленях, прижимая к себе сестру. В нескольких футах от них лежали двое мертвых штурмовиков. Хан уставился на Сноука, заметно дрожа.

— И как зовут тебя, дитя? — спросил Мастер Тьмы.

— Х-Хан, — пролепетал мальчик, явно едва сдерживая слезы. — Я учусь в пятом классе, и я Хан! — нервно пробормотал он, ища взглядом отца.

— Должно быть, имя тебе дала мать, — хмыкнул Сноук и посмотрел на спящую девочку. — А кто эта малышка? Как ее имя?

— Это Падме. Но она не умеет говорить свое имя. Она называет себя Падди. Это тупо, — бесхитростно заявил ее брат, но потом начал плакать. — Не трогайте ее! — взмолился он, обнимая маленькую сестру. — Она совсем маленькая и писается в к-кровать… — бормотал в ужасе мальчик. — И к-к-кусается…. Когда злится, она к-к-кусается…

— Вылитая мать, я смотрю, — усмехнулся Сноук. — Твоя сестра — еще дитя. Со временем она станет могущественной провидицей, какой была моя покойная жена. Это замечательный талант, — одобрительно высказался Сноук, — и она тоже будет очень полезной.

— Отойди от них! — яростно вмешался Энакин.

Сноук обернулся, чтобы поймать взгляд Бена.

— О, а этот юноша не кусается, предпочитая сразу убивать, — восхитился старый Мастер и тронул ногой лежащего стражника. — Молодец, Энакин. Молодец, — похвалил он. — Верность семье — достойнейшая черта. Жаль, до твоего родителя это так и не дошло.

— Отойди от них! — Энакин сделал предупредительный выстрел. Заряд, не причинив вреда, пролетел мимо Сноука.

Резвый переход к действию встревожил Бена.

— Он ребенок, — повторил Бен, чтобы предотвратить гнев Учителя. — Это наше дело! Оставь детей в покое!

Энакин стушевался под взглядом отца:

— Что тут творится на самом деле? Что значит «ученик»? Почему они убили маму?

— Убить ее приказал я, — ровным голосом отозвался Сноук. — Сие было наказанием за то, что тебя спрятали от меня. Энакин, любое непослушание влечет определенные последствия. Пусть это послужит тебе уроком.

— Это моя мама! Она в жизни не сделала ничего плохого! — прокричал Энакин, переполненный яростью от несправедливости.

Сноук был терпелив:

— Ты многого не ведаешь о своей матери, Энакин. Она была последовательницей джедая Люка Скайуокера, участницей Сопротивления. Она приложила руку к взрыву «Старкиллера». И некогда заявилась сюда, чтобы вместе с твоим отцом убить меня и мою стражу. Твоя мать, — изрек Сноук, — давний враг государства.

— О, — только и смог выдохнуть потрясенный мальчик, и Бен кивком подтвердил, что все это правда. Дети знали Рей как женщину, больше озабоченную стиркой, чем новостями по голонету. Она читала им сказки и пекла угощения на дни рождения. Эта Рей не походила на террористку из Сопротивления, какой дети ту себе представляли. — Ладно, это мне безразлично! — Горе мальчика заглушило шок и страх: — Я ненавижу тебя! Ты убил мою маму! — Он выстрелил снова, на этот целясь в сердце Сноуку, но тот играючи отклонил заряд ладонью, и он врезался в стену.

— Хорошо. Хорошо-о-о. Используй свои ненависть, мой мальчик, — ободряюще прошелестел он. — Позволь ненависти течь сквозь тебя.

Энакин помедлил, совершенно сбитый с толку, а затем поднял руку и выстрелил еще два раза, предсказуемо безрезультатно.

— Перестань! — прикрикнул Бен на ребенка. — Ты не можешь убить его!

— Мудрые слова, — усмехнулся Сноук. — Но я так рад, что он пытается. Похоже, каков отец, таков и сын.

— Как он это делает? — непонимающе выдохнул Энакин, обращаясь к отцу.

— Силой.

— Силой? — моргнул мальчик. — Ты имеешь в виду эти древние джедайские байки?

— Да, — подтвердил Бен.

— Значит, Сила действительно существует? — скептически нахмурился Энакин. — Я думал, эти чудаковатые фанатики сгинули лет сто назад.

— Ах, как мило. Такая невинность. Такое невежество, — почти чувствовалось, как Сноук наслаждается этим противостоянием. Бывший Учитель Бена обожал долгие, основательные наставления не меньше, чем неторопливые убийства. Еще сильнее он любил шокирующую правду. — Сила благоволит твоей семье, — ласково обратился он к Энакину. — Она с тобой, твоим братом и сестрой, как была с матерью и отцом, — Сноук многозначительно посмотрел в сторону Бена. — Твой отец может вернуть ее в любой миг, когда пожелает.

— Папа, ты умеешь использовать Силу? — Энакин не понимал толком, что это значит. — Подожди… Выходит, ты джедай? — боязливо прошептал он.

— По сути, он был им, — продолжил Сноук. — Но уже нет. Дитя, некогда твой отец представлял из себя очень могущественного человека. Скажи им, кто ты, ученик.

Бен молчал, не решаясь.

— Пап, о чем он говорит? Почему так тебя называет? Ты тоже преступник, как мама? — вспылил Энакин. — Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь, наконец, скажет мне правду?! Что происходит?!

Бен прерывисто вздохнул:

— До твоего рождения я был другим. Но сейчас не про меня речь, — он все понимал сейчас. Наверное, это было очевидно с самого начала. — Энакин, дело в тебе и твоих способностях. Ему нужны они. Ты, твой брат и твоя сестра. 

Сноук так или иначе заполучил их, подумал Бен, вдруг обрадовавшись, что Рей этого не видит.

— Дети — это не все, чего я желаю, — Сноук небрежно протянул руку к контрольной панели тронного зала, и на глазах присутствующих в воздух всплыли меч и шлем Кайло Рена — чтобы плавно опуститься на пустое сиденье трона.

Бен непроизвольно втянул в себя воздух, пристально всматриваясь в реликвии своего прошлого.

— Не медли, ученик. Возьми же их, — подбодрил бывший Учитель. — Ты не можешь отрицать правду о своей семье. Ты не можешь отрицать правду о том, кто ты есть.

— Н-нет… — Бен выбрался из этой ловушки давным-давно и не собирался в нее возвращаться! Рей не хотела этого. — Нет!

Сноук и бровью не повел.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Кайло Рен, — вкрадчиво продолжил он. — А теперь верни Силу и возьми принадлежащие тебе бразды правления. Зайти свое законное место рядом со мной.

— Кайло Рен мертв! — взревел Бен. — Умер тринадцать лет назад! У него больше нет Силы!

— Кайло Рен? Папа, ты Кайло Рен? — это был голос Хана. Энакин выглядел слишком ошеломленным, чтобы что-то сказать. Сыновья смотрели на своего отца — рабочего в грязной униформе. Их папа совсем не походил на великого воина Темной стороны в маске, который, согласно школьным учебникам, погиб много лет назад.

— Кайло Рен мертв. Погиб в результате теракта Сопротивления до вашего рождения, — повторил Бен твердым голосом и вперил взгляд в старого Учителя: — Я больше не тот человек! Это имя больше не имеет для меня никакого значения.

— Это имя твоей истинной сути, — произнес Сноук, терпеливо выслушав очередное отречение. — Ты просто позабыл. Как намеренно забыл о Силе.

— Нет! — Бен отказывался быть тем человеком снова. Отказывался быть пешкой Сноука!

— Ничего себе, пап, — воскликнул потрясенный Хан, явно находясь под впечатлением от открытия. — Так это правда? Ты Верховный лидер Рен?

Но Энакин чувствовал иное.

— Ты обманывал нас все это время? — осознал он и по-детски переключился на свои обиды: — Так вот почему ты не отпускал меня в тренировочный лагерь штурмовиков! Ты не хотел, чтобы я был в Первом ордене! — обличительным тоном сказал он. — Ты вообще не собирался отпускать меня в академию, да?!

— Дитя, — снисходительно обратился к нему Сноук, — я дам тебе все необходимое обучение. Со временем ты будешь звать меня Учителем.

Именно этого Бен и хотел избежать, но сейчас было слишком поздно. И все же, взглянув на Сноука, он покачал головой:

— Нет.

И Учитель в очередной раз проигнорировал его отказ.

— Возьми свой меч. Возьми свой шлем, — подначивал он. — Вернись ко мне со своей семьей, и я приму тебя обратно. — А затем исподтишка пришел удар, которого Кайло ожидал с самого начала: — Заслужи мое благоволение, ученик, и я воскрешу твою жену.

— Нет, — в этом Бен не колебался.

— Ты можешь воскресить маму? — Хан открыл рот, вытаращившись на Сноука, а потом на отца: — Он правда может это сделать?

— Да, дитя, могу, — пропел Сноук. — Разве тебе не хочется, чтобы твоя мама вернулась? У меня есть силы спасти ту, кого ты любишь. Я способен заставить твою мать жить и дышать снова, словно ничего не случилось.

— Ух ты! — юный Хан открыл рот.

Его старший брат понуро опустил плечи.

— Папа, но почему ты не рассказал нам? — простонал Энакин. Он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать, по крайней мере, часть последствий услышанного.

— Вернись ко мне, ученик, и я верну твоим детям их мать. А ты снова будешь жить в блаженстве со своей возлюбленной и детьми, — практически проворковал старый Сноук.

Бен с отвращением поморщился:

— Нет… Она бы этого не хотела… — Бен знал это. Рей воспротивилась бы, узнай, что ее хотят использовать, чтобы манипулировать им.

Но Сноук не отступил, вкрадчиво нашептывая:

— Прими Силу и отдай себя Темной стороне. Это неизбежно. Такова твоя судьба, Кайло Рен.

— Нет!

Новый отказ разорвал пелену льстивого искушения. Сноук начал раздражаться:

— Я предлагаю тебе галактику, предлагаю вернуть твою жену. Не будь дураком, — растянул он губы в усмешке. — Это ли не то «долго и счастливо», что ты обещал ей вдобавок к власти? Лучшего тебе никто не предложит. Чего же ты ждешь?

— Ты был Кайло Реном? Верховным лидером Первого ордена?! — выпалил Энакин, пытаясь понять. — Ты сказал нам, что был штурмовиком, что тебя с честью уволили после падения Корусанта! — заявил он. — Что ты был новобранцем, у которого не было выбора, кроме как сражаться!

— Я сделал это ради тебя! Мы с твоей матерью бросили эту жизнь ради вас! — Бен смотрел на своего старшего сына, который по-прежнему был не способен понять.

Эти объяснения лишь сильнее сбивали мальчика с толку. Потому что, конечно же, он не представлял, что значит быть Кайло Реном. И, по правде говоря, сам, тогда еще юный, Бен Соло понятия не имел, на что подписался в пятнадцать лет. Как и многое в жизни, это оказалось иным, чем его ожидания. Бен отчаянно пытался спасти своих детей от повторения его ошибок. Прошлое никогда не умрет, если продолжит повторяться, потому что следующие поколения ничего не усвоят из опыта предыдущих. Из всех страхов, какие Бен испытывал за своих детей, больше всего он боялся, что они превратятся в подобие его прежнего «я».

— Почему? — спрашивал Энакин. — Зачем тебе было уходить, когда ты мог иметь все? Пап, вам с мамой не пришлось бы беспокоиться о кредитах. И вы могли бы купить дроида-няню, а я поехал бы в лагерь, — юный Энакин видел лишь выгоду для себя, даже не ведая, что Сноук потребует взамен.

Бен резко обернулся к сыну, и, наверное, от напряжения его слова прозвучали слишком грубо:

— Мы с твоей матерью отказались от этого! Она не хотела, чтобы это случилось! Ей не нравилась такая жизнь! — Рей сама предпочла бы скорее умереть, чем вновь увидеть мужа Кайло Реном. Рей ненавидела Сноука так же сильно, как он сам.

— Я тоже не понимаю. Зачем тебе работать механиком, если ты уже был Кайло Реном? — вслух удивился Хан. — Это же круто, управлять Первым орденом!

— Я бы это сделал, — заговорил снова Энакин, и в его тоне слышалось разочарование отцом. — Я бы сделал это ради мамы. Потому что я ее люблю.

Его слова вызвали у Сноука лукавую улыбку.

— Энакин? Возможно, ты захочешь попробовать, — предложил он с любезностью добродушного хозяина, а не правящего галактикой властителя Тьмы.

— Я?! — заморгал мальчик. Энакин покраснел, как будто почувствовал себя польщенным. И машинально посмотрел на отца, ожидая разрешения.

— Нет! Энакин, я запрещаю!

— Если я не получу отца, тогда на его место я приму сына. Если ты не обратишься к Темной стороне, ученик, то, возможно, он сумеет это сделать, — Сноук повернулся к замершему двенадцатилетнему мальчику. — Энакин, — мягко начал он, — ты же любишь свою мать? Иди, прими меч Кайло Рена и займи место отца подле меня.

— Нет! — Бен шагнул к сыну. — НЕТ!

— Разве ты не любишь маму? — воскликнул Энакин. В его глазах стояли слезы. — Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы она вернулась? Это же мама! М-мамочка умерла…

Бен сокрушенно затряс головой.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем он просит! — предупредил он. — Он не может оживить твою мать, не пожертвовав другим форсъюзером. Это значит, одному из нас придется умереть. Подумай, что сказала бы твоя мать!

— Однажды ты умолял меня оживить Рей, — напомнил ему Сноук. — Даже готов был предложить взамен собственную мать.

— Рей не была мертва! — вскипел Кайло, вспоминая то предательство Учителя, ставшее последней каплей. — Ты солгал мне!

Сноук предпочел не реагировать на этот довод.

— К счастью, на этот раз нет необходимости жертвовать членом семьи, — заверил он. — У меня есть новый ученик. Весьма разочаровывающий меня молодой человек. Он старается, но он не Кайло Рен. Он был рабом, убиравшим стойла фатиров, когда я нашел его много лет назад на Канто Байт. Его таланты ограниченны, а верность под вопросом. Пришло время избавиться от него, — постановил Сноук. — Особенно когда на горизонте маячат столь многообещающие перспективы. — Он выразительно глянул на Хана и Энакина и посулил: — Мальчики, я могу дать вам все, чего вы доныне были лишены в своей беспросветной жизни.

Энакин нахмурился. Он прижимал к груди раненую руку, но продолжал сжимать в пальцах бластер.

— Так, подожди… Ты хочешь сказать, что тому человеку придется умереть, чтобы мама ожила?

— Да. То, что я возьму у Силы, дабы вернуть твою мать, я должен компенсировать, — подтвердил Сноук, но развеял сомнения Энакина: — Ему суждено умереть в любом случае. Я дарую вам способ сделать его смерть осмысленной.

Мальчик беспокойно вздохнул.

— Все имеет цену, Энакин, — Сноук не преминул воспользоваться случаем для поучений: — Цена жизни твоей матери — мой нынешний ученик.

Бен смерил сыновей суровым взглядом.

— Именно так это работает! — предостерег он. — Однажды он предаст вас, как предает этого юношу! Не верьте ему!

— Но это же мама! — заныл Хан.

— Пап, это мама! — Энакин поддержал брата жалобным воем. — Ты что, не любишь маму?

Сноук, разумеется, торжествовал, получив хор союзников.

— Нет! — Бен дал твердый, окончательный ответ. — Я не пойду на это!

Придет день, надеялся он, и дети поймут, почему он так поступил, приняв это решение. Но для начала им придется вырасти, узнать все факты и сделать выбор, когда мертвая мать не будет лежать на полу в нескольких футах от них. Потому что сейчас у детей просто нет возможности понять его суждение.

Повисла долгая мучительная пауза, в течение которой расстроенные мальчики сердито смотрели на него.

— Ладно! Это сделаю я! — внезапно выдал Энакин. Он сунул бластер за пояс и начал подниматься по ступеням к трону Сноука.

Охваченный ужасом, Бен действовал по наитию, выставив вперед правую руку. Древний меч со сдвоенной кроссгардой, завоевавший галактику более десяти лет назад, просвистел мимо тянущихся к нему рук сына в крепкую ладонь отца. И одновременно с этим Сила устремилась к Бену. Это был толчок чистой энергии, прилив необузданной мощи, когда мистическая сила, связывающая вселенную воедино, овладела его разумом. Всесокрушающая, гораздо более могучая, чем он помнил. Внезапно чувства обострились, сознание расширилось, а тело приготовилось к действию. Все возмущение и гнев, вся горечь от потери Рей обрели свое место. Интересно, что Сила обладала мышечной памятью. Годы, потраченные на то, чтобы обратить эмоции на достижение власти, наполнили Бена прежней Тьмой. Теперь он был готов к битве, от которой отказался.

Глаза Сноука вспыхнули, и радостная улыбка медленно проступила на изуродованном лице.

— Оставь моих детей в покое! — взревел Бен, активируя меч, и поднял его на уровень глаз, угрожающе направив на Сноука. Нестабильный клинок шипел и потрескивал, как и прежде. И, Бездна, до чего же хорошо он лег в руку! Ощущение Силы отозвалось в Бене дрожью. Он на миг прикрыл глаза, затрепетав от этого могущества. Конечно, это не укрылось от Сноука — это было унизительно и вместе с тем интригующе.

— Верни мне жену, но не трогай детей, и я буду Кайло Реном, — прохрипел Бен, уже готовый заключить сделку. Он пожертвует собственной душой, чтобы дети сохранили свои. А еще он вернет Рей. Он сможет вновь быть Кайло Реном, рассудил он, если рядом будет Рей. Она поможет ему пройти через это. Она делала это раньше, сумеет и сейчас. Их жизни и судьбы переплелись много лет назад. С определенной точки зрения, трагедия сегодняшнего дня не станет чем-то новым.

— Этим мальчикам потребуется обучение, — сказал Сноук, не скрывая ликования. Он горел желанием контролировать их, видел Бен. Ничто не изменилось, в том числе хищнические позывы старого Учителя. Совратить невинность, соблазнить властью смолоду. Отнять все у тех, кто не в силах сопротивляться, и торжествовать при их падении. — Подобную силу нужно лелеять, — заботливо добавил он, пряча алчность под личиной мудреца.

Никто не будет закалять его детей пыткой молниями, поклялся себе Бен, встретив проницательный взгляд Сноука.

— Их буду обучать я, а не ты.

— Чтобы однажды попытаться свергнуть меня — с собственной армией маленьких Скайуокеров? — вздернул бровь Сноук.

— Ты же необорим и бессмертен, разве нет? — усмехнулся Бен. — Боишься конкуренции? Я думал, ты непобедим.

— Ты будешь обучать их под моим руководством, — парировал Сноук.

Встревоженный, Бен на мгновение задумался.

Впрочем, как и Сноук.

— Вот не уверен, что ты этого стоишь, — помолчав, протянул старый Учитель. — Твои навыки заржавели от бездействия. Возможно, я все-таки предпочту твоего старшего сына.

Посмотрев на Энакина, замершего у трона, Бен бросил вызов:

— А ты испытай меня.

— С удовольствием, — улыбнулся Сноук и махнул майору и четырем преторианцам, внимательно следившим за происходящим с самого начала: — Убейте Кайло Рена. — И предупредил: — Но не приближайтесь к детям. — А затем прошествовал к трону, чтобы насладиться зрелищем.

…Когда все закончилось, легкие Бена горели, а грудь тяжело вздымалась. Левую руку рассекал длинный, кровоточащий порез. Но четверо мертвых преторианцев лежали на полу — двое обезглавленных, третий потерял руку, прежде чем искрящий красный клинок пронзил его сердце, а последний был разрублен пополам, как некогда Дарт Мол джедаем. Невезучий майор, оказавшийся не в то время и не в том месте, погиб первым, мимоходом задушенный Силой.

— О, очень хорошо, очень! — бурно зааплодировал Сноук, будто наблюдал за эффектным матчем. — Вот мой достойный ученик, мой сын Тьмы, наследник Лорда Вейдера, великий Кайло Рен! — Сноук с почтением наклонил голову, приветствуя победителя. — Моя вера в тебя восстановлена. Я оживлю твою жену и вместе с тобой воспитаю твоих сыновей. Наконец-то ты дома, мой добрый, верный ученик. — Он приглашающе повел рукой: — Подойди, исполни свое предназначение.

Сноук сделал выжидательную паузу.

Бен в растерянности осознал, что оба сына с восторгом, разинув рты, во все глаза смотрят на него. И неуклюже преклонил колено, опустив к полу клинок. Бен сожалел, что они с Рей не успели открыть детям правду. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы сыновья знали историю полностью, понимали причины происходящего. Его тревожило, что Энакин и Хан увидят Кайло Рена во славе, а не того не нашедшего себя в мире человека, каким он в действительно был. Но Бен сделает это. Он смирится ради Рей, ради того, чтобы она жила. Она смирится ради своих детей, чтобы быть рядом с ними, оградить от тлетворного влияния Сноука. Он вновь назовется Кайло Реном, но на этот раз сделает это не для себя — а ради других. И утешится этим горьким решением.

Но истинный ад ожидает его, когда Рей вновь откроет глаза.

С нарастающим волнением Бен склонил голову и зажмурился. Покорился и произнес освященную веками фразу, обращение ученика к Учителю:

— Какова ваша воля, Учитель?

С высоты своего величественного трона старый Сноук широко улыбнулся — от одного уха до другого, отсутствующего.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Tied on a String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046367/chapters/29841849) by [blueenvelopes935](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueenvelopes935/pseuds/blueenvelopes935).


End file.
